


Draco Sodding Malfoy

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 250,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco outside a pub and takes him back to his place, only to find out that Draco is in an abusive relationship. Harry invites Draco to stay until he can get back on his feet. They go to Draco's ex-boyfriends house, and come back with more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malfoys Don't Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I update this story every Tuesday and Saturday. 
> 
> I also have another story going that I update every Wednesday and Sunday called [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5649868), which is Part Two of my other story [Vera Verto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4543611/), so check those out if you like this one! :) 
> 
> If you want, you can head over to my [Tumblr](http://shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com/). Thanks so much for reading! :)

"Night!" I called as I walked through the pub door.

"Later, Harry!" I heard Ed call from inside as the door swung shut. 

I took a deep breath of the crisp, cold December air as I began to walk, fresh snow crunching beneath my feet. Suddenly, I heard a whine followed by the grumbling of a man's voice. 

"What did I say?" The man shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to see two men in the alley way. One was exceptionally taller than the other, with short dark hair and a bushy beard growing from his tree trunk of a neck. The other man was slender and shorter, long blond hair hanging around his face. 

I frowned, but turned my back on the scene.  _It's none of your business_ I told myself. 

“Please.. don-.” The end of the man’s words were cut off by a loud cry as he was slapped sharply across the face.

_That’s it._

I turned on my heel, drawing my wand.

“Hey! What’s your problem?” I asked the man as I approached, anger bubbling beneath my skin.

I noticed that he was about two feet taller than me and twice as wide.

“Back off, this ain’t your business.” He grunted out, picking up the blond by his neck to pin him against the wall.

“You’ve made it my business. Let him go, or I’ll hex you into next week.” I said, raising my wand level to the man’s face.

He scoffed, dropping the other man to the ground like garbage.

“You will, will ya? A tiny scrap like you?” He teased, stepping toward me menacingly.

I stood my ground, my jaw clenched in anger.

“Lumos.” I said, lighting my wand to give the man a better view of my face.

He immediately halted in his tracks, his jaw going slack.

“You- you’re-” He started.

“Yeah, I am. Piss off.” I said threateningly.

He bent down slightly as if he were going to pick up the man from the ground.

“Leave him.” I demanded, taking a step forward.

He immediately turned, heading down the alley in a half-jog. I watched the darkness for a moment longer to be sure he wasn’t returning.

I replaced my wand to my pocket, kneeling down next to the man on the ground. Fitting my hands underneath his arms, I dragged him up against the wall into a sitting position.

“Hey.” I said, shaking the man slightly. “Hey, are you okay?” I asked, removing one of my hands from underneath his arm to lift his head up.

I raised his chin, his long hair sliding back off his face. I gasped and jumped back as if I had been burned, watching as the man slumped over without my support. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly leaned forward, hauling the man up against the wall again. I lifted his chin with one of my hands, pushing his hair back with my other before I drew my wand.

“Lumos.” I whispered after a moment of hesitation.

There he was. Pointy face and white-blond hair. Unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

“Shit.” I muttered, tucking my wand away again. “Malfoy.” I muttered, patting his face lightly. “Malfoy, wake up.” I demanded, shaking his shoulders slightly.

He gave a slight groan, his head lolling to the side. His eyes moved under his eyelids, but they did not open. There was a small trickle of blood coming from his lip where the other man had hit him.

“Damn it, Malfoy.” I muttered, looking around at the snow covered ground.

I heaved a great sigh, grabbing one of his wrists. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hauling him up into a standing position, only to find that he was much lighter than anticipated. I wrapped my other arm around his slender waist, holding him to me tightly as I began to walk.

* * *

I shoved the door of my apartment open, dragging Malfoy over to the couch before dropping him onto it, picking up his legs from the ground to set him in a fully reclined position. I shut the door of my apartment, walking over to the stove to click on the kettle before I plucked off my glasses, rubbing my face roughly with my hand.

 _I can’t believe I have Draco sodding Malfoy in my apartment._  I thought to myself. _Of all people, it just_ had _to be him._

I sighed loudly as I let my hand drop, shoving my glasses back on my face as I turned around to grab a mug from my cabinet. I plucked a teabag from the shelf, setting it in my mug before grabbing the whistling kettle from the stove to pour into my mug.

I walked back over to the living room, standing behind the couch to look down at Malfoy. His long hair was askew, falling all over the brown leather of my couch. His lip looked swollen, the blood on it now drying.

Sighing, I walked around the couch to set my tea on the coffee table. Walking over to the passageway and through the door of my bedroom, I grabbed a pillow from my bed. Returning to the living room, I knelt down next to Malfoy, picking up his head before shoving the pillow underneath it. I stood and made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a rag to run under some warm water. After squeezing out the excess water, I returned to the couch, folding the cloth as I went. 

I nudged Malfoy’s legs to the side to make room for me to sit down, patting his pockets in search of a wand.  The last thing I needed was for him to wake up and hex me before I could explain myself.

I checked and re-checked his pockets, only coming up with a few galleons and knuts. _Where was his wand?_

I frowned as I gently dabbed at his lip, watching as it lifted the dried blood from his wound. He groaned slightly, intaking a breath sharply. I saw his eyes open just a crack, enough so that he could barely see me. A deep frown spread across his pointy face.

“Get off me, Potter.” He drawled, turning onto his side.

I froze, watching his angular face as it relaxed again. Suddenly, he gasped, his eyes flying open. He sat up with such force I thought he was going to hit me in the face with his forehead.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing?” He reached up and felt his lip, which had begun to bleed again. “What did you do to me? What’s going on?” He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

“Lay back down, Malfoy. You were in a fight.” I muttered, pressing back on his shoulder to force him back down on the pillow.

“Me? In a _fight_? Malfoy’s don’t get in fights, Potter.” He grumbled, wincing as I touched his lip with the damp cloth again. He swatted me away. “Why am I here? How did you find me?” He questioned.

I sighed, realizing he wouldn’t give up until I gave him some answers.

“Like I said, you were in a fight. It was outside a bar, how much did you drink?” I asked.

His face pinched up as if I had said something idiotic.

“I don’t fight, and I don’t drink you imbecile. You must have seen wrong.” He said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Well if you don’t drink then why can’t you remember what happened?” I questioned, raising the wet cloth to his mouth again.

He remained silent, glaring at me while I dabbed at his mouth.

“So you were drinking?” I asked after his lip had finally stopped bleeding.

“No, I wasn’t. I’m not allowed t-” He cut himself off. “I don’t drink.” He said sternly. “And I don’t fight.”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine, tell that to the 7 foot beast I scared away tonight.” I muttered, dropping the wet rag onto the table as I picked up my tea.

“7 foot.. Wait, who are you talking about?” Draco asked, sitting up again. I reached to push him back down, but he clung to my arm. I looked up at his face to find his eyes wide and full of fear. “Harry, who are you talking about? What did he look like?”

_Harry?_

“Uh- He um..” I stuttered out, taken off guard by Malfoy’s sudden use of my first name. “He had dark hair and a beard. Pretty muscular.”

Malfoy’s grip on my arm had become almost painful, his eyes widening even further.

“I have to g- I have to go. I have to get home. Let me up. Let me up!” He shouted, trying to push me off the couch.

I set my tea on the ground, spilling half of it as Draco pushed against my side to try and make me move.

“Calm down!” I shouted, grabbing his shoulders to make him be still. He was on the verge of hyperventilating, looking around frantically as if someone were going to come around the corner and attack him. “Malfoy!” I yelled, trying to get him to look at me.

“Malfoy!” I screamed, finally grasping his face in my hands.

His grey eyes landed on my face, his hands clutching my wrists, nails digging into my skin.

“What have you done?” He asked quietly. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, what have you _done_.” He practically sobbed, clutching my wrists even tighter.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, ignoring the pain in my wrists.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, dry sobs coming from his body.

“Let me up.” He said, his hands slackening from around my wrists.

“Why?”

“I have t- to get home.” He said, dropping his hands completely.

“Why?”

He swallowed audibly, his eyebrows pulling together.

“He- he’ll kill me if I don’t. He’ll kill me.” He said, so quietly I almost couldn’t hear him.

“Who?”

“Michael. My boyfriend.” He choked out, his eyes finally opening. “The man in the alley.”

Suddenly everything clicked. I dropped my hands from his face, watching as he closed his eyes again.

“P-please. Let me up.” He said miserably.

“Where do you live?” I asked, causing him to look at me in shock.

“You’re letting me leave?” He questioned.

“No. I’m asking where you live so I can rip him apart.” I replied, my voice surprisingly steady.

Malfoy’s eyes opened widely, fear filling them.

“N-no, you can’t. You can’t go over there.” He said hastily, grabbing my arm.

“Watch me.” I stood, ripping my arm from Malfoy’s grip.

I couldn’t understand the sudden wave of rage that crashed through my body, all I knew is that I had to find this guy- _Michael_ \- and kill him. Nothing else mattered.

“Where do you live?” I repeated, my hands itching to punch this guy in the face.

Malfoy sat motionless on the couch, his mouth agape.

I opened my mouth to repeat my question.

“Why do you even care, Potter?” Malfoy snapped, his disposition completely changing.

I didn’t have an answer, so I continued to stand silently, my jaw set. Malfoy gave a huff of frustration as he stood and started for my door. I stepped in front of him. He glared at me, trying to step around me. I took a side step and blocked him.

“Let me pass.” He demanded, folding his arms.

“And then what? How are you even going to get home? You haven’t got a wand and I expect you live far away from this dump.” I said, gesturing to the general vicinity.

He continued to glare at me, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His lip was becoming more and more swollen by the second. We stared at each other for a solid minute before Malfoy gave up with an annoyed huff.

“Fine.” He said, turning on his heel to return to the couch.

He sat down angrily, a deep frown on his angular face as he glared at the fire. Another solid minute passed before I walked toward him, sitting on the couch beside him. I picked up my tea from the floor, setting my teabag on the damp towel. I handed him the mug, expecting him to turn his nose up at it. Surprisingly, he took it, holding it between his hands.

He took a deep breath, bringing the mug to his lips. He winced slightly, drawing the cup back when he realized he still had a wounded lip. He slowly returned it to his mouth, taking a long sip.

“Thank you.” He muttered out.

I was barely able to contain my shock. I cleared my throat, normalizing my expression.

“You’re welcome.” I said, watching as he took another sip of tea. His actions were so peaceful while my mind was racing a mile a minute. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” I asked quietly.

He scoffed slightly. “It’s not like anyone would care.” He said, lowering his tea into his lap.

“I care.” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I saw an automatic twist of annoyance flash across his features as he turned his head to look at me. I worked hard to keep my face as sincere as possible. His expression melted away when he saw me, realizing that I was serious.

“Why?” He asked again, watching my face carefully.

All I could do was shrug. He gave a small huff and returned his attention to his tea.

“Where’s your wand, Malfoy?” I asked.

He rubbed his thumb against the handle of his mug in contemplation.

“Michael took it a while ago.” He muttered out, focusing on his mug. “He said I wouldn’t need it.”

Anger flared in the pit of my stomach, the urge to track this guy down becoming stronger.

“How long have you been with him?” I asked.

Draco sniffed in contemplation, pursing his lips as he thought.

“Three years.” He said finally.

I grit my teeth, trying not to imagine three years of Malfoy being used as a personal punching bag.

“Has it always been this bad?” I asked.

Malfoy looked at me, his face twitched as if deciding what expression to pull. Apparently at a loss, he looked back down at his mug. He sighed and set it on the table in front of us, standing slowly. He kept his back to me as he tugged upwards on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

I could see a large purple bruise on his back, holding my breath as he turned around to face me, his eyes downcast. There were brown and purple bruises spread all across his stomach and chest.

“He usually hits me where people can’t see. It’s easier to hide.” He choked out between gritted teeth.

“Draco..” I whispered, his name falling out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

At my use of his name he let out a heavy breath, clutching his shirt to his chest as he brought his other hand up to his mouth. He doubled forward, as if about to fall to the ground. I stood and caught him in my arms, trying my best not to press any of his bruises as I embraced him. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, his arms squished between us as he cried.

I rubbed slow circles on his back, vowing to rip Michael to shreds the second I laid eyes on him.

“It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.” I said softly, bringing one of my hands up to stroke his hair. It was softer than I expected it to be, sliding between my fingers easily.

He lifted his head from my shoulder slightly, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

“I have no where to go. I h-have to go back.” He said, sniffing deeply, his voice full of dread.

“You can stay here.” I blurted out, not really thinking of the fact that I only had one bedroom. “Well- until you get on your feet again. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch for a wh-.”

He let out a shaky laugh, wiping at his eyes.

“Potter, I haven’t seen you in over four years and your offering your home to me?” He questioned, his silvery eyes searching my face.

They were pink and bright with tears and far too close to my face to be acceptable. I glance down at his lips, which I noticed were dampened with his tears. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly going dry.

“I uh.. Well.” I said, clearing my throat. “Yeah. I guess I am.” I shrugged, stepping back to release him from my embrace.

He smiled wetly and shook his head, wiping his face with his shirt as he pulled it back over his head.

“You’re as mental as the day I met you.” He mumbled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

“Yeah.” I admitted.

He flashed me another small smile. I watched as it reached his eyes, making them crinkle up briefly and send a flutter through my chest. I couldn’t recall ever seeing Malfoy smile that way.

“Thank you, but I’m not a charity case.” He muttered, the smile falling from his face as he smoothed out his shirt. He continued to hang his head, apparently interested in my sitting room table.

“I know.” I said firmly. “You’re a-” I cut myself off, my mouth forming around the word slowly. “Friend.” I finished, watching his face.

His eyebrows drew together as he looked over at me, studying my face as if he was seeing me for the first time.

“A friend.” He stated, more than questioned. I nodded. “Hm.” He said, observing me a little longer.

I almost wanted to laugh. _Me? Friends with_ Draco _sodding_ Malfoy _?_ It was verging on comical. After all our history, could it even be manageable? A smile pulled on my mouth as I outstretched my hand.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” I said, watching his expression change from confusion to amusement.

He lifted his head, raising his chin high.

He clasped his hand in mine firmly, taking a deep breath.

“Draco.” He said, a full smile spreading across his face. “Draco Malfoy.” 


	2. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to figure out what the hell Harry Potter is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's Pov.

“ _This_ is your room?” I asked, observing the opened drawers, unmade bed and clothes strewn about the room.

Potter cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sorry about the mess.” He muttered, waving his hand.

Immediately the clothes went into the hamper, the bed made itself and the overstuffed drawers organized themselves and closed quietly.

“How did you do that?” I asked, looking to see if he had a wand in his other hand.

He just shrugged and stepped forward, kneeling down next to his bureau.

“You can sleep in here tonight, I’ll take the couch.” He said pulling out an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

He just shrugged again, hanging the clothes over his shoulder.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” I asked.

He shrugged as he stood, ducking into the bathroom. He walked out with a packaged toothbrush and toothpaste, handing it to me.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked, looking down at the toiletries he was trying to hand me.

He just stared at me, those too-green eyes trying to search out every secret I’ve ever held from him.

“Do you know how to speak or do you just find it _that_ difficult to string a sentence together?” I snapped, regretting it immediately.

He just looked at me for a moment, then walked past me, toward the doorway. I was sure he was going to tell me to get out, but then he spoke.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” He said, shutting the door behind him quietly as he left.

I stood and frowned at the door for a long time. _What on_ earth _did Potter have to gain by helping_ me _?_

I sighed and plopped down on his bed, setting the toiletries down next to me. I spread my hand out of the soft red quilt atop the bed, taking a deep breath. Looking around the room I observed the brown wooden furniture and white carpet. The walls were a deep reddish brown, which went surprisingly well with everything else. I turned and saw a floor length mirror attached to the door of his wardrobe and stood, walking over to it slowly.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked, afraid and ashamed to look in the mirror. I tugged my shirt off, draping it on the bed before I turned around. I slowly lifted my eyes to my bruised stomach in the mirror, turning sideways to examine the purplish bruises spread across my sides and my back. I lifted my eyes to my face, finding a bruise and a cut on the left side of my lower lip.

I frowned and raised my hand to my face, poking at my tender lip. I winced and sighed, dropping my hand away. The sudden jerk of movement made one of my bruised ribs ache, and I grasped my side as I gritted my teeth, grunting slightly against the pain. I took a deep breath and picked up the toothpaste and toothbrush from the bed, turning to walk into the bathroom.

I squirted the toothpaste on the toothbrush, running it under the tap for a moment before sticking it in my mouth.

“Damn.” I muttered, remembering the swollen cut on my lip with a shock of pain.

I returned the toothbrush to my mouth gently, brushing my teeth with caution. My eyes found my face in the mirror above the sink. I paused, slightly shocked at how ill I looked. I reached a hand up to my face, poking at the dark purple under eye bags caused by lack of sleep. I dropped my hand back down to the handle of my toothbrush and continued brushing my teeth, keeping my eyes on the sink.

I spat out my toothpaste, licking the cut on my lip when it stung from the mintyness. I scooped up a handful of water, wiping it across my mouth gently. I jumped when I heard the clearing of a throat from the doorway, whipping around to see Potter standing there with some clothes in his hand. I was even more shocked to feel the sense of relief that washed over me when I realized it was him. His eyes were averted as he held the clothes out in front of him.

“I forgot to give you pajamas. So.. if you want them. I’ll just put them on the bed.” He muttered, turning around. I folded my arms in front of my bare chest, remembering that I had taken my shirt off. I heard the door creak open again and realized he was about to leave again. I dashed to the door of the bathroom, my arms still folded across my stomach.

“Potter, wait.” I said, stopping in the middle of the room.

He poked his head back from around the door, his eyes finding and locking on my face. I lost my nerve, dropping my eyes away from his to look around at his red-brown walls. I took a deep breath and looked over at him again, finding him still staring at me silently.

“Thank you.” I said quietly. “For the uh.. Pajamas.” I muttered, gesturing to the small pile of clothes on the bed.

He ducked his head, a small smile lighting his tan face. He dropped his eyes to the floor before shutting the door with a soft thud.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, dropping my arms from around my stomach. I looked down at the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, walking over to pick them up. I shrugged as I held them in front of me. _They aren’t_ that _bad_ I thought to myself. I dropped the clothes back down as I tugged off my trousers, hanging them on the bed on top of my shirt.

I put on the clothes that Potter gave me, holding my arms out to examine the too short pants that hung loosely on my hips. The shirt was twice my size, nearly slipping off one of my shoulders. I tugged it back into place, walking over to crawl into bed.

As the quilt landed over my shoulders, a wave of Potter’s warm scent washed over me. Like honey and sugar and something that smelled like new leather. I tugged the quilt up to my nose, engulfing myself in the heavy scent. I knew I wouldn’t have any bad dreams tonight.

 

 


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and harry go out for breakfast. Alternating between Draco and Harry's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you have any suggestions upon how I could make it clear who's POV it is, let me know! I was thinking about putting a (D) or a (H) before every section just to be clear? I don't know. Do you think it already obvious? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! See you soon :)

My eyes flew open at the sound of a clanking pan. I slowly slid my wand out from underneath my pillow, careful not to make a sound.

_1...2...3..._

“DON’T MOVE!” I bellowed, pointing my wand at the intruder.

The slender figure froze, slowly turning around. They raised their hands up, a pan in their right hand.

“It’s me.” They said quietly.

I squinted into the darkness, recognizing the voice, but from where? I waved my hand through the air to turn on the lights, immediately recognizing the pointy face of Draco Malfoy. Exhaling in relief, I dropped my hands down to my sides. 

“Damn it Malfoy, I could have _killed_ you.” I muttered, tossing my wand onto my pillow before I ran my fingers through my hair.

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so paranoid. I was just going to make some breakfast.” He muttered, turning back around to the stove.

“What? Breakfast?” I asked, reaching down to pick up my watch from the sitting room table. “It’s 6:30, why are you even awake?” I asked, rubbing my eye sleepily as I walked around the couch.

“Some people like to wake up early enough in the day to be productive.” Draco snapped, walking over to my refrigerator. I watched the muscles in his jaw work as he stared at the contents of my shelves, dropping his eyes to the floor in front of my feet. “Sorry. I’m used to waking up early to make breakfast for Michael. I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

I nodded in understanding, stepping forward to look into the fridge. I crossed my arms.

“It’s fine, I should probably wake up earlier anyways.” I said with a shrug, looking at the week old take-away and half empty bottle of milk that was currently inhibiting my shelves.

“Maybe we should go out for breakfast?” I asked, tilting my head to look at him, a half smile lighting my face.

“Yeah, maybe we should.” He replied, shutting the door with a soft thud. “I’ll go to the grocery store later while you’re at work.” He muttered, turning to put the pan back where it belongs. “Do you have a job?” He asked, turning to look at me.

“It’s Saturday.” I replied, watching as he grabbed the sponge from my sink and started scrubbing at a coffee ring on my kitchen table.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” He said, frowning at the stain.

The shirt that I had given him was hanging off of his thin frame, the pants synched tight around his slender hips to keep them up. He looked like me when I dressed in Dudley’s clothes. The collar of the shirt was so wide on him that it was slipping off his shoulder as he scrubbed.

 _Wait_. Why the _hell_ is Draco Malfoy cleaning my counter? I stepped forward.

“You don’t have to clean that, you know? I’m the one that left it there.” I said, watching the soap suds move across the counter before looking up at his slender face.

He didn’t answer, just kept scrubbing. I glanced down and saw that the stain was gone, he was just pushing soap around on a clean section of the table.

“Malfoy?” I asked, watching his frowning face. “Malfoy?” I asked again, tilting my head to try and get into his line of vision.

Sighing, I reached my hand out, resting it on top of the one he was using to scrub my counter. He looked up at me with wide eyes, his mouth opening slightly.

“You don’t have to scrub my counters. And you don’t have to go to the grocery store for me.” I said, slowly removing the sponge from his hand.

He looked down as if he hadn’t realized he had even picked up the sponge in the first place, his eyebrows drawing together.

“Right.” He said quietly. “Sorry.”

“Let’s go get some breakfast, yeah?” I asked, wiping up the puddle of suds from the counter with a dry rag.

He nodded and swallowed, turning to walk back toward my bedroom. I frowned as I watched his thin frame disappear from the room, looking down at the sponge and then at my fridge.  
  
Why the hell did he just clean my counter? What’s his problem? Is this what he did at his own house? Clean and cook and go grocery shopping?

I frowned and looked back up at the doorway from which Malfoy had just exited, shaking my head with both sadness and confusion.

How did _he_ get himself in a situation like this?

I dropped the rag down on the counter, walking over to the couch to pick up the blanket I had abandoned. Draping it over the edge of the couch, I adjusted my pillow neatly, puttering around to pick up a few stray dishes and books that I had left lying around. I straightened a few appliances in the kitchen, making everything look a little more organized.

I sighed and leaned back to look at my small kitchen/ living room, observing the small island which sat in the middle of the ‘L’ shaped counter tops. The hardwood cut off and turned into a cream colored carpet where the brown leather couch sits, its back pushed against the hardwood barrier. I looked beyond the couch at the small fire still flickering in the fireplace, and up at the mantle which held many pictures of Hermione, the Weasley’s and Teddy Lupin.

My attention was caught by Malfoy as he entered the room, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

“Oh.” I said out loud, pushing myself off the counter. “I have some uh.. smaller clothes, if you didn’t want to wear those?” I asked, trying not to be offensive.

“This is fine.” He said, scratching his side. He suddenly winced and took in a sharp breath, holding his side tenderly.

“I’m an idiot.” I said, slapping my forehead.

“Well observed.” Malfoy grunted, straightening out again.

“No, I mean I can heal your bruises.” I said, walking forward.

I was already unbuttoning his shirt before he actually realized what I was saying. He reached up and grabbed my wrists.

“Wait what?” He asked, frowning at me.

“Your bruises, I can heal them.” I said again.

He continued to frown at me, his hands still clutching my wrists.

“Why?” He asked.

I blinked.

“Um because you’re hurt?” I replied, raising my eyebrow.

Did he _want_ to be in pain?

“Yeah, but what do you care?” He said, glancing down at my hands.

I exhaled sharply, working on the buttons to his shirt again.

“Stop trying to undress me and answer my question.” He said, swatting away at my hands.

I flushed.

“I’m _not_ trying to _undress you_ , I’m just trying to get to your skin.” I muttered. He raised his eyebrows. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. “No- Malfoy- I need to touch your skin.” I groaned when I realized how bad that sounded, holding my face in my hands.

I took in a deep breath, lifting my head as I opened my eyes.

“I need to touch your skin to heal your bruises, otherwise it might not work.” I said finally, holding my hands out.

Malfoy smirked, his eyebrows still raised.

“As you wish, Potter.” He muttered, reaching up to his half undone shirt to pull it over his head.

He winced, a small groan coming out of his mouth.

“Sorry, it’s always worse the second day.” Malfoy muttered, dropping his shirt at our feet.

I frowned and shook my head.

“Not your fault.” I said, wondering why he was always apologizing.

He just stared at me, blinking as if he was surprised.

“Can I?” I asked, reaching my hands out toward his chest.

He looked down at my hands and then swallowed, nodding his head. I reached forward, placing my hands on either side of his ribs. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, willing my magic to flow through my palms and onto his bruised body. This way was harder than using a wand, but it was more effective.

 _Alasanibit_ I thought to myself, feeling the warmth of magic spread through my palms. I opened my eyes and slowly moved my hands down his hips.  _Alasanibit_. I stepped sideways, moving one hand to his stomach, the other across his back. I walked a full circle around him, repeating the incantation as I let my hands drag across his stomach.

He groaned slightly.

“Sorry.” I whispered quickly.

I realized that there might be wounds that I couldn’t see, and slid my hands up his chest slowly, the warmth of magic still heating my palms.  _Alasanibit_ I thought again, just for good measure.

Somewhere between the bottom of his ribs to the top of his collarbones I realized how incredibly soft his skin was.

I swallowed hard as I traveled up to his shoulders, keeping my eyes on my hands and my thoughts away from the feel of his skin. I moved up his neck and over his chin, pressing my thumb against the cut on his lip to heal it. His lips parted, warm breath washing over my nail and across my knuckle.

I made the mistake of glancing up at his eyes, finding them half open, widening when he realized I was looking at his face. He reached up and touched the underside of my biceps, his fingers cool against my skin. I slid my finger from his lip, watching as he licked the newly healed skin.

For one crazy moment I thought I might just lean forward just another 6 inches and test that skin myself, but I quickly came to my senses, stepping back as I cleared my throat. I immediately felt the absence of his hands on my arms, wishing I had stayed there just a moment longer.

“H-How you feel do?” I stumbled out.

He looked at me questioningly. I cleared my throat again, shaking my head.

“I mean how do you feel?” I asked, ignoring the blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks.

He looked down at his bare chest, poking at the soft flesh. He slowly twisted to his left, then slowly to his right. He lifted his arms above his head, then bent down to touch his toes.

“I feel.. great.” He breathed, smiling at me.

I stood there in shock for a moment. He was _smiling-_ actually _smiling_ at me- Grin reaching all the way up to those silvery eyes.

“Really?” I asked happily. “You don’t hurt at all?” I asked, watching as he twisted around again, more vigorously this time.

“Yes!” He said, laughing slightly as he looked down at his chest. “I feel better than I have in months! In _years_ even.” He muttered, smiling again as he looked up at me. It felt for a second that he was going to lunge forward and hug me, but he stayed in place, the same smile on his face.

“Good. Great! I’m glad.” I said, ducking my head as I smiled back at him.

I bent over and grabbed his shirt from the floor, handing it to him.

“I’m just going to get changed and then we can go to breakfast, okay? I know a coffee shop down the street that you’ll probably like.” I said, stepping around him to head through the doorway.

He nodded and smiled at me, tugging his shirt back over his arms. I turned around the corner and went into my room, shutting the door behind me quietly. I leaned up against it, letting my breath out in a rush of air.

What was I _thinking_? About to kiss _Draco_ sodding _Malfoy_? Bloody hell, have I gone _mental_?

I closed my eyes and shook my head, making my way over to my bureau to find clothes.

 _Mental_.

* * *

I held my breath as Potter left the room, beginning to button my shirt up again. As soon as I heard the door thud I practically collapsed onto the back of the couch, gasping for air. I let my eyes fall closed. I was so turned on it was hard to believe I was still standing. I was shaking, ragged breaths escaping my lips quickly.

My skin was still tingling with his warm magic and rough hands, the warmth of his breath on the back of my shoulder and over my chest. He studied my skin like it was made of porcelain, his green eyes boring into mine. I could feel my cheeks redden as I remembered the soft moan that has slipped from my mouth when he first began using his magic on me, which he thankfully mistook as a grunt of pain.

I reached up and touched the side of my lip where his thumb had been only a few minutes before, his large hands holding my face carefully. I looked down at my hands as I remembered reaching up to hold him in place, as if he were going to run away. It felt like he was going to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at the insane thought. No way in _hell_ would _Harry_ sodding _Potter_ be caught dead snogging a death eater. I sighed and swallowed, beginning to button my shirt up again. I opened my eyes as I tucked my shirt into my trousers, taking a deep breath.

I looked over at his small kitchen, cringing when I remembered my episode this morning. What was I thinking? Scrubbing his counter like a bloody house elf?

I shut my eyes and pressed my fingertips against them, shaking my head.

“Ready?” Potter asked from behind me.

I dropped my hands and turned around, finding, to my displeasure, that his wardrobe still hadn’t changed from when he was seventeen. I opened my mouth to say as much but then I remembered the way he had looked at my lips and the remark was lost on my tongue.

“Yeah.” I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

I observed his worn jeans and red cable knit sweater, a tan jacket thrown over his broad shoulders. His thighs looked muscular even underneath the jeans, his sweater stretched taught over his chest and loose around his slim waist. I cleared my throat and stepped through the door with him, pausing as he turned to lock it.

“The cafe isn’t too far to walk if you want. It seems like a nice day.” He said, looking at the side of my face.

I nodded, resisting the urge to yank my hair down from its bun to hide the bags under my eyes and hollow cheekbones that looked sickly underneath my pale skin.

We walked down a set of stairs and Potter walked forward to push the door open for me. I nodded my head in thanks before folding my arms around myself against the cold wind. I pinched my lips together to refrain from complaint, squinting as a particularly strong gust of wind pushed against me.

I stopped walking when something heavy and warm landed on my shoulders. Looking down, I saw that Potter had draped his jacket around my shoulders, and I opened my mouth immediately to object.

“I forgot to give you a jacket, don’t complain just take it.” He said quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I pressed my lips together, sticking my arms through the sleeves. It was so large that my fingertips only barely grazed the ends of the sleeves. The warmth of his body had already warmed it, making me feel like I was going to be swallowed up. I wrapped it tight around me, a puff of his honey sweet scent washing over me.

“Thanks.” I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

He didn’t reply, just kept walking.

* * *

We had only walked for about 5 minutes before Potter took an abrupt left turn, making me nearly trip over him. He muttered ‘sorry’ before opening the door to let me pass.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, walking into the cafe.

It was small and warm, the deep, rich scent of coffee invading my lungs. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly before a dark haired girl walked up to us.

“How many?” She asked.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, but Potter interrupted.

“Two.” He replied.

“Booth or table?” She asked.

Potter looked at me briefly before answering.

“Booth.” He said with a polite nod and a smile.

She smiled back, giving him the once-over before turning around, her long black hair falling over her shoulder as she grabbed two menus off the podium at the front.

“Follow me.” She said, eyeing Harry.

He walked forward, checking every 2 seconds to make sure I was still behind him. I rolled my eyes. I’m not a child. Though, I did feel like one in his over sized jacket.

He slid into one side of the booth, taking the menu that the girl handed him. I slid in the seat opposite him, struggling slightly to free my hand from Potter’s too-long sleeves.

“Thank you.” Potter said, smiling at her briefly before looking down at the menu.

She continued to stand there, holding a pen and a pad of paper eagerly, watching Potter look down the menu. He noticed the silence and looked up at me, then realized she was still there.

“Sorry, did you say something?” He asked earnestly, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh! No, sorry.” She said with a small laugh.

He chuckled briefly before looking back down at his menu. She lingered for a few seconds before turning to walk away, a look of disappointment on her face.

I kicked Potter’s shin under the table.

“Ouch! What was that for?!” He asked, reaching under the table to rub his leg.

“Are you really _that_ thick?!” I asked, gaping at him.

He continued to look alarmed and confused. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

“She was flirting with you, you moron.” I whispered, watching as he glanced in the woman’s direction.

“So?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

“What do you mean ‘ _So_ ’?” I asked.

“So, what do I care if she’s flirting with me?” He muttered, opening his menu again.

I suddenly clamped my mouth closed, feeling as though a balloon had deflated in my chest.

“Oh, you’re seeing someone?” I asked, fiddling with the end of my jacket sleeve.

His eyes flicked over to my face briefly before returning to his menu.

“Why do you care?” He asked.

I shrugged, opening my own menu. “I don’t. Just wondering.” I said, trying to keep my tone light.

He glanced at me again before observing his menu, snapping it shut.

“I think I’ll get eggs benedict. What are you having?” He asked.

I pursed my lips and observed the curly font of the menu, suddenly having lost my appetite.

“That sounds good.” I said, setting my menu down on top of his.

“Tea?” He asked, raising his hand to get the attention of the girl again.

Considering that she was already staring at him, it didn’t take much.

“Sure.” I replied.

“What can I get for you?” The girl asked as she approached, smiling at Potter.

“Um eggs benedict and tea for me, please.” He said, handing her both our menus.

“I’ll have the same.” I said when she glanced at me.

“One or two checks?” She asked.

“One.” Potter said before I could reply. I opened my mouth to protest but she was already gone.

“I’m not going to let _you_ buy _me_ breakfast, Potter.” I said.

“Alright, and how do you expect to pay, then?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ve got money!” I said angrily.

“No, you don’t.” He said calmly.

“Yes I have-.” I cut myself off when I realized he was right. I didn’t have any money. Michael took my money.

I sighed and looked at the salt shaker, swallowing hard. I leaned back against the booth, glancing over to find Potter watching me.

“Stop looking at me like that.” I said, crossing my arms.

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” He replied.

I looked at him again, finding that he was exactly right. There wasn’t a line of pity or smugness anywhere on his face. I looked back at the salt shaker. That was easier.

Potter shifted as the girl set our tea on the table, lingering a few moments to get a close up view of Potter’s exceptionally tanned face. I looked up at his messy hair, finding that it looked less like a bird’s nest than it had back at Hogwarts. In fact, it looked quite soft. Just like his lips.

I shook my head and looked down as he poured me a cup of tea.

“Sugar? Cream?” He asked.

“Please.” I muttered, watching as he dropped a cube of sugar and a dash of cream into my cup.

“Thanks.” I muttered, picking up my spoon to stir it.

I needed to go home and get my things and my money. But what if Michael was there and Potter saw him? What would happen then? Would there be a fight?

“No.” Potter said suddenly.

I looked at him in alarm. Can he read minds?

“I’m not seeing anyone.” He muttered, looking down at his tea as he stirred it.

“Oh.” I said, mentally kicking myself for actually considering the possibility that he could hear what I was thinking. “Why not?” I asked.

He shrugged, bringing his tea up to his lips.

“Weren’t you seeing Weasleeeey?” I asked, extending her surname in an effort not to say ‘Weaslette’.

The corner of his mouth lifted. “I was. She joined the Holyhead Harpies. It’s great for her and I’m glad she got that opportunity, don’t get me wrong.” He said with a frown. “I think she just didn’t want to be tied down here is all. I’ll still see her at holidays because of Ron and them, so it’s not all bad.” He said with a small shrug.

I nodded, unsure of how to answer. He shifted in his seat, taking another sip of tea. Thankfully, the girl was back and set our food in front of us, breaking the silence.

“Thank you.” Potter said, setting his tea aside.

“Welcome, handsome. Here’s the check. Just wave me down when you’re ready.” She said, touching his shoulder lightly.

He nodded, not acknowledging the touch.

“Thank you.” He said again.

She lingered, continuing to smile at him expectantly. He shifted his silverware, staring at his food.

“Thanks.” I said harshly, glaring at the girl. Couldn’t she see he was uncomfortable?

She looked taken aback, scowling at me before turning to walk away. Potter looked up from his food to make sure she was gone. He glanced at me and then cleared his throat, picking up his fork. He sliced into his egg, spilling yellow yolk onto the english muffin it sat on.

“Why don’t you like her?” I blurted out.

He sighed and rested his fork on the side of his plate.

“I just don’t.” He said with a shrug.

“But why? She’s pretty and seems nice enough.” I prodded on.

He sighed again, looking over at me steadily.

“I just don’t.” He repeated.

I stared at him.

“What, are you gay or something?” I asked, my eyebrow raising.

He rolled his eyes, cutting into his eggs.

“Well?” I questioned.

He didn’t reply, only sprinkled salt over his food before placing a bite of it in his mouth. He continued to look down at his plate as he ate, shaking his head slightly. Reaching over, he picked up his tea and took a sip of it, ignoring my gaze as he continued to eat.

I sighed in defeat, rolling up the jacket sleeves to free my hands before picking up my utensils to cut into my food, a newfound hunger in my stomach.

 

 


	4. Broken Ribs and Broken Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Merry Christmas :) See you Tuesday with a new one!

I sighed as I flopped down on the couch, pushing my fingers through my hair. Malfoy laid my jacket over the back of the couch.

“Thanks.” He muttered, folding his arms around himself in a hugging sort of way.

“No problem.” I replied. “Are you cold? Do you want me to light a fire?” I asked, sitting forward.

He shook his head. “It’s fine.” He muttered, sitting on the couch next to me.

I rested back again, watching as he leaned against the armrest to make himself comfortable.

 _What, are you gay or something?_ Malfoy’s voice rang in my head. Why in Merlin’s name did he care anyways? And why was he bothering me about who I was seeing, it’s not any of his business. I thought my relationship status would be obvious based on the state of my living conditions.

I frowned as I saw him shiver and glance at my jacket, trying to make it look like he was just shifting positions.

“I really don’t mind lighting the fire.” I said, sitting forward again.

“I’m fine, Potter.” He snapped, curling his legs up underneath himself on the couch.

I frowned at him and waved my hand, lighting a fire in the fire place. I watched him and saw a very discreet sigh of relief.

“Why don’t you just ask for things when you want them?” I asked, laying my arm on the back of the couch.

He shrugged and looked down at his knees, pursing his lips slightly. I watched him for a minute before I spoke again.

“I was thinking about going to the store in a little bit, do you want to come?” I asked.

“You mean you’d let me stay here alone?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

I let out a short laugh. “Well it’s not like there’s much to take.” I said, waving my hand around the room at the picture frames and lack of expensive devices.

“Yeah, but still.” He said, a slight frown creasing his brow.

I shrugged. “I mean you’ll be staying here for a while until you can get back on your feet so I’ll have to leave you alone eventually.” I said.

He looked at me, his frown deepening.

“What?” I asked.

“So you were serious about that? You’ll really let me stay?” He asked.

I sighed in disbelief, letting my head fall back on the couch pillow. Unbelievable. I straightened up again.

“Yes, Malfoy, I’m serious. Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” I questioned.

He shrugged, looking away from me.

“I just thought you were taking pity on me or something.” He muttered.

I almost laughed.

“Malfoy.” I said with a sigh. “There are a lot of reasons I made the offer, and it’s not because I pity you.” I said, grunting as I stood up. “I’m going to the grocery store. Do you want to come?”

I asked, picking up my jacket from the back of the couch.

He shook his head. “I’ll just stay here if that’s okay.” He muttered.

“Yes, that’s fine. Do you want anything specific?” I asked, pulling my jacket on.

He shook his head, staring at his knees.

I sighed and checked my watch. 11:08.

“I’ll be back in an hour or two.” I said, grabbing my wallet from the table. “Uh..” I fiddled with the wand in my pocket. “Here.” I said, pulling it out of my jeans.

He looked at the wand and then at me.

“What?” He asked.

“Take it.” I said, yielding it to him again.

He leaned backwards with a frown on his face, shaking his head.

“No.” He said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because it’s yours.” He said, his arms moving so that he could hug himself tighter.

“I know, but I want you to take it until we get yours back.” I said, still holding it out to him.

He frowned again, observing it. I sighed and placed it on the table.

“Just incase.” I muttered before turning around toward the door.

I opened it as I glanced back at him, finding that he was still staring down at it, his mouth slightly open. I shook my head and closed the door, locking it behind me.

* * *

 

I looked down at Potter’s wand on the table, waiting for it to disappear. Certainly this isn’t real? It had to be a joke. I reached out and picked it up, my hand shaking as I lifted the wand carefully.

“Lumos.” I muttered, watching a blue orb of light form at the end of the wand.

I gasped and dropped it, staring down at it with confusion.

Why the hell is _Harry Potter_ letting me stay at his flat, let alone with a _wand_. I hadn’t held a wand since Christmas two years ago. Michael had taken mine away after I hit him with a stinging jinx, saying he’d give it back to me when I ‘learned my lesson’. I shivered and looked down at the wand, reaching over to pick it up off the carpeted floor.

_Michael._

I stood from the couch, looking around for some parchment. I sighed and picked up Potter’s wand.

“Accio parchment and quill.” I muttered.

A quill and piece of parchment flew into my hand and I hastily knelt down and scribbled out a note.

“If I’m not back when you get here, go to Wilshham flats number 94.”

I ran into Potter’s bedroom and grabbed a coat from his wardrobe, shoving my arms through the sleeves. This one was much like his tan jacket, only it was dark green and had a silk lining on the inside. It was just as heavy as his other jacket, and just as sweet smelling.

No time. I thought of my clean flat with white tabletops and white cabinets. I twisted on the spot and disapparated with a _pop_.

I opened my eyes slowly, every muscle in my body clenched tight in expectation of an attack. I exhaled sharply when I was faced with my large, empty living room. The white couch was covered in messy blankets, the table in front of it piled with empty beer bottles and a broken wine glass. There was a deep red stain with broken pieces of a wine bottle surrounding it, seeping into the pure white carpet.

I swallowed as I slowly walked past the scene and through the door that lead down our hallway. The wood floor creaked under my feet. I paused, waiting for Michael to pop out around the corner. When he didn’t appear, I carried on down the hall toward our bedroom.

I creaked open the white door, poking my head around the corner.

Michael was sprawled out on the bed, snoring deeply, his thick arms wrapped around a skinny blond man. I grimaced. It wasn’t the first time I had found him with someone else, but it was always creepy how particular he was about who he slept with.

I shook my head and quietly slipped through the door, tiptoeing forward to grab a suitcase from under the bed. I rolled it out silently, opening it before I turned to slide open a drawer of our bureau.

I silently removed shirts, socks, and pants, placing them in my case while checking the bed every 4 seconds. My heart skipped a beat when Michael stopped snoring, shifting on the bed slightly to move the covers. When I had gotten enough clothes, I sealed the suitcase and stood, looking around the room.

I had been on a hunt for my wand before, but had never found it. I made a mental checklist of all the places I had already looked. I stepped forward and slowly creaked open the door to the wardrobe. I knelt down, sliding my hand along the bottom of it. I found his long row of shoes, sticking my hand into the toe of each one.

I gasped and whirled around when I heard a soft voice.

“Who’re you?” The blond asked, nudging Michael to wake him.

I stood quickly, holding out my hands to show I meant no harm.

“No, no please.” I whispered quickly. “Please, don’t wake him, I just need to get my clothes. _Please_ , stop!”

It was too late, Michael was already stirring.

“What?” Came his deep voice.

The blond pointed at me. I held my breath as Michael turned to look at me. His sleepy disposition remained when his dark eyes found me, but I knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Draco.” He cooed sweetly. “Draco, love, what are you doing here?” He asked, sliding out from under the covers to walk towards me. “You know better than to disturb me while I’m sleeping.” He said, bringing his hand up to hold the side of my face.

His hand was nearly the size of my head, making me feel like if he squeezed hard enough he could probably crack my skull. I trembled as I looked up at his bearded face, putting on the best smile I could muster.

“I- I know, I’m sorry. I was just-.” I started, resting my hand on his chest lightly.

“You were just _what_?” He asked, a harsh line in his voice that only I would recognize. He grasped my hair roughly, yanking my head backwards to force me to look up at him. “Leaving me? You think after all this time I’m just going to let you pack up and _leave_?”

“N-no, I wasn’t- I was just-” I stuttered, trying to discreetly search for Harry's wand.

The blond man spoke. “Wait, are you... Michael are you not single? Oh my god.” I could hear the man scrambling to get out of bed and find his clothes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’ll go. Let me just get my thi-.”

“NO!” Michael roared, turning to look at the man. “No.” He said, a fake smile on his face. “Don’t leave, Draco here would be more than happy to join us. Wouldn’t you, dear?” He asked, gripping my hair tightly.

I swallowed, my eyes stinging with tears.

“N-no, I don’t want-” I started.

Michael laughed, pushing me backwards to where my head hit the door to the wardrobe. I slid to the floor, watching as Michael walked over to the blonde man. He looked over at me before grabbing the blond and pulling him into a rough kiss. I scrambled to find Potter’s wand, whipping it out to point at them.

“J-just let me leave and I won't hurt you.” I said as I stood, bearing my wand at him still.

Michael released the blond man, shoving him down onto the bed.

“ _You_ hurt _me_?” Michael asked as he laughed, walking toward me like a hunter after his prey. “I’d like to see you try.” He spat.

“Stupef-!” I started. Michael grabbed Potter’s wand and threw it before I could get the rest of the spell out of my mouth.

He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me back into the wall, my feet a foot off the floor. I clawed at his hand, gasping for air.

“P-Please! I'm sorry- please- don-” I choked out, swinging my legs wildly to try and get him off me.

I stopped thrashing when he landed a punch to my ribs, knocking the air out of me. My eyes watered as I struggled to take in a breath.

“ _Please_.” Michael mocked me in a high pitched voice. “Stop your whining and unpack that case, you’re not going anywhere.” He said, dropping me to the floor.

I gasped heavily, clutching my side.

“I said unpack that _CASE_!” Michael roared, kicking my hand where I was holding my side.

I heard a crack from my ribs and fell sideways, gritting my teeth.

“Are you _DEAF_?” He bellowed, coming at me again.

I curled up into a ball, wrapping Potter’s jacket around me as I lifted my arms to shield my head. I took a deep breath of his honey sweet scent, accepting that it might be the last thing I ever smell. I tightened every muscle in my body as I waited for him to land a kick or a punch or even a spell in my direction, but nothing came.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand on my shoulder. I jumped and jerked away, sending a sharp pain up my side. I slid Potter’s jacket off my head to find Potter’s tanned face inches from mine. He pushed my hair behind my ear, his brilliant eyes searching my face.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” He asked urgently.

I swallowed and tried to prop myself up on my elbow, groaning when my broken rib sent a shock of pain through my body.

“I’m fine.” I lied, gritting my teeth as I sat up.

“Stay there.” Potter said, standing up. He bent and grabbed his wand off the floor, stepping over a large dark form on the carpet. I gasped when I realize it was Michael.

“You didn’t-?” I asked, eyeing Michael for signs of life.

“Not today.” Potter replied. “Who are you, what’s your name?” I looked over at him confusedly, but then I realized he wasn’t talking to me.

“Toby Clark.” The blond man said.

“Leave.” Potter said, tapping my suitcase with his wand to shrink it down and put in his pocket.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Toby said, grabbing his shirt and twisting on the spot to disapparate.

“Do you have anything else you need?” Potter asked me, stepping over Michael to get to me.

“I don’t have my wand, but I can buy-.” I started, cutting myself off when I saw Potter kneel down on Michael’s chest. He pressed the tip of his wand against his neck to wake him.

“Wake up.” Potter demanded, jabbing the wand further into Michael’s neck. “Where’s Draco’s wand?”

_Draco?_

“It’s in the wardrobe. T-top shelf.” Michael murmured. He looked confused and sleepy.

Potter stepped off him, walking over to our wardrobe. He reached up and was feeling around on the top shelf when Michael moved. I gasped and tried to get Potter’s attention, but it was too late. Michael was already pointing his wand at me.

“Think you can get away from me?” He asked, making Potter look over. “ _Avada Kedavara_!” He yelled, sending a burst of green light right at my face.

Something heavy and large landed over me right when I expected the curse to hit, opening my eyes to see a red cable knit sweater. I realized that Potter had thrown himself in front of me to shield me from the curse, but something was wrong. He was still holding himself up, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. His eyes were closed, but opened as I looked up at him, wide with fear.

He swallowed and turned, yanking Michael’s wand from out of his hand to hit him with a body bind curse. Potter collapsed next to Michael, breathing heavily.

“You- you got hit. How are you still alive?” I asked, panting just as heavily as he was.

Potter shook his head, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

“I don’t know. I felt it hit me, like a punch in the stomach, but- but-” He said, shaking his head.

He closed his mouth and took a deep breath, sitting up slowly. He shook his head, eyeing Michael.

“I don’t know.” He repeated, sitting up on his knees to push himself into a standing position.

He walked back over to the wardrobe, reaching up to the top shelf. He pulled out a long box and opened it, finding my wand to be hidden inside it. He tucked it in his jacket pocket.

“Do you need anything else?” Potter asked.

"But- but you-." I started. 

"We don't have  _time._ " He said urgently. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head, trying to stand. I winced and doubled over in pain. “I think he broke my rib.” I grunted out.

“We can fix that back at the flat. Come on.” He said, kneeling down next to me.

He wrapped one of his arms around my back, underneath my arm. HIs other arm went underneath my knees, and before I could do anything about it I was being lifted up from the ground.

“Potter, let me down!” I said, hitting his chest.

Even that small action sent another twang of pain shooting through my side. Thankfully, Potter made no move to put me down, but instead walked out the door and through the hall of my flat. He carried me through the living room and bent down slightly to open the front door, leaving it open as he walked down the stairs and through the doors.

* * *

Malfoy rested his head on my shoulder when we were about halfway home. Good thing he was so light, or I would be struggling right now. I was only panting slightly and I hoped he didn’t notice. Lord knows he’d demand to be let down the second he saw any level of work he was putting me under.

My mind traveled back to where I had barged in on the fight. I had heard Michael’s yells from down the hall and bounded through the door right as he had brought his foot back to kick Malfoy. I tried my best with a wandless stupefy, surprised when it actually worked. I remembered the killing curse hitting me in the back. I felt like I was back in the forest on the ground, only limbo didn’t come this time, just the sickly feeling deep in my gut. 

I shook my head to try and forget about it, realizing that I had finally landed myself outside my flat. I walked up the steps, waving my hand to unlock the door. I shut it with my foot and climbed the stairs, trying not to let my breathing get too labored. I waved my hand to open my door, leaving it open as I carried Malfoy over to the couch, laying him down gently.

I waved my hand at the door to shut and lock it before beginning to unbutton Malfoy’s shirt. He rested his hand on my hands and frowned briefly before he realized what I was doing. He swallowed and nodded at me to continue, resting his head on the armrest before he closed his eyes.

“Which side?” I asked.

“Left.” He grunted out.

He winced slightly as I rested my hand on his side. I exhaled slowly, willing my magic to spread out from my palm in a concentrated fashion. I wasn’t just healing bruises this time.

“Alasanabit.” I said out loud, hoping that would make it more powerful.

“Ohh, fuck.” Malfoy muttered, his eyebrows drawing up in the middle.

He gripped the edge of the sofa as a breath caught in his throat.

“Sorry.” I muttered, glancing up at him. “Alasanabit.”

He let out a huff of air that I could almost confuse for laughter, a grimace crossing his face when I moved my hand.

“Where else does it hurt?” I asked.

“Throat.” He breathed.

I slid my hand up his soft chest, trailing my fingers over his throat as his adam’s apple bobbed. I removed my hands from his body before I could get too carried away.

“How do you feel?” I asked, looking up at his face.

He was slightly pink and breathing heavily; the spell must have really caused a lot of pain.

“Great.” He breathed, swallowing hard.

“Are you sure, you seem a little-.”

“I said I’m fine.” He grunted out before sitting up.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close, closing his eyes before taking a few deep breaths. “Sorry. Thank you. I’m just..” He shook his head and opened his eyes to look at me. “You could have died.” He whispered.

“You could have, too.” I retorted, sliding over to the other end of the couch.

He looked away from me, staring at the table.

“Yeah, but you’re more important.” He muttered.

“We are of equal importance, Malfoy.” I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

He didn’t reply, only stared at one spot on my table.

I sighed and stood up, bending down to grab a bag of groceries from the floor. I heard a gasp behind me and turned around.

“What?” I asked.

“You have a hole, in your jacket.” He said, pointing at me.

I frowned, sliding my jacket off. Sure enough there was a grapefruit sized hole straight through my jacket.

“Damn it. Is it on my sweater, too?” I asked, turning my back to him.

I glanced over to see he was nodding.

“Damn it!” I said, yanking my sweater over my head to examine it.

There was an orange sized hole in the back of that. Maybe Hermione could patch it up. I sighed as I stood, damaged clothes in hand.

“I really liked that sweater.” I muttered.

I looked over at Malfoy to see he was watching me with wide eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Put a shirt on, you’re indecent.” He muttered, looking away from me.

I rolled my eyes and tossed my sweater and jacket at him.

“Piss off, Malfoy.” I muttered, stooping down to pick up some groceries.

I brought them over to the counter, beginning to sort the different food between the refrigerator and cabinets. I heard a few bags shift before Malfoy brought some groceries over, setting them on the counter for me to sort them.

“Why is there food all over the ground anyways?” He asked, pulling some orange juice out of a bag.

I remembered walking in and dropping everything from my hands when I saw Malfoy’s note, leaving it all behind when I apparated straight to the address on the parchment.

“I didn’t have time to put it away.” I replied, reaching up to put a box of cereal in my cupboard.

Malfoy didn’t reply, only went back over to the couch to get more food.

* * *

 

I knelt down over a carton of eggs, finding two of them broken. Panic immediately flooded through me as I carefully picked them up. I remembered the first time I brought home broken eggs. Michael pelted me with them, before kicking my shins and leaving me in a puddle of egg yolks. I never made that mistake again. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to Potter, holding them out in front of me.

“I think a few of your eggs broke, I’m sorry.” I said, setting them on the counter.

Potter looked at me and then down at the eggs, moving forward to get a better look at them. He shrugged, a dismissive frown tugging at his lips.

“No big deal. It’s my fault they’re broken anyways.” He said before turning around to put some oranges in the fridge.

“You’re not mad?” I asked.

He turned and looked at me, letting out a small laugh.

“They’re just eggs, Malfoy.” He said.

I nodded and looked down at the broken eggs. “Right.. just eggs.” I muttered.

I looked up again to watch the muscles in his back move under his tanned skin. There were many different scars slashed into his back, some looked several years old while others were pink and raised. There were marks on his shoulders and down his arms, but far less than the amount on his back. The skin on his torso was just as tan as his face, rippling over his defined abdominal muscles.

I thought I was going to go mental when he pulled off his shirt. The warmth he sent through my body from his magic was only amplified when he spoke, his rough, deep voice vibrating through my body. I couldn’t help but groan in ecstasy, which was thankfully taken as pain from a grimace I managed to pass over my face. All of that was only intensified when he kept asking if I was okay, his voice full of concern.

And then he took off his sodding shirt, of course. Why did I have to point out those holes in the first place?

“Are you okay?” Potter asked.

I blinked.

“Yeah.” I muttered, walking over to his rubbish bin to throw out the two broken eggs. “Here.” I said, handing the egg carton to him.

I realized that he had put away all the other groceries while I had been thinking. Bloody hell, how long had I been staring?

“I’ll be right back.” Potter said before turning to walk to his bedroom, stopping by the couch to pick up his clothes.

I looked around the kitchen, opening a few of the cabinets to get an idea of the food he had bought. I tugged open the door of the fridge, pleased to find that it was mostly full. I shut the door and hauled myself up on the counter, swinging my legs while I waited.

Potter came back in a minute later wearing a plain blue T-shirt which was tight across his chest and biceps, and hung loosely around his waist. I didn’t know if this was better or worse.

“I cleared out a drawer of my bureau and half my closet to put your things in, hope that’s okay.” He said as he walked over to me.

I nodded, watching as he reached in his pocket as he approached me, pulling out a long box. I stared at it, realizing what it was. My wand. I hadn’t held it in years. I reached out and took it from him, my hands shaking as I took off the top.

I picked it up slowly, a smile spreading across my face. I let out a deep exhale, as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

“Thank you.” I said, looking up at Potter.

He smiled briefly before turning to look in the fridge.

“Hungry?” He inquired.

“Yeah, what do you want?” I asked, sliding off the counter to get the pan from the cabinet.

“I don’t know, what do you want?” He asked, still looking in the fridge.

“What do _I_  want?” I questioned.

He looked over at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, Malfoy, what do _you_ want?” He said, smile fading when he saw the pan in my hand.

“I uh.. I don’t know.” I said, staring down at the pan.

His frown deepened, making a twist of discomfort form in my stomach. What did I do wrong?

He shut the fridge and walked over to me. I stepped back, the counter stopping my movement. He slowly reached over and plucked the pan from my hand, setting it on the counter.

“What do you want to eat, Malfoy?” He asked calmly.

I shrugged, shaking my head. I couldn’t remember the last time I actually had to choose what I wanted to eat. I always ate everything Michael ate. That is, if he would let me eat.

He tilted his head and observed me. It was at this point I realized my shirt was still hanging open and I hurried to pull it around myself, averting my eyes.

“What’s your favorite food?” He asked.

I shrugged.

“Favorite band?”

I shrugged.

“Favorite color?”

“Green.” I replied.

He laughed and shook his head. I glanced at him with a smirk, looking away quickly.

“Favorite restaurant?”

I shrugged.

“Favorite place to go?”

I frowned at him.

“Why are you asking me these questions?” I asked, crossing my arms tightly.

“Because I don’t know anything about you and it looks like you don’t know anything about yourself either.” He said, folding his arms.

“What are you talking about, Potter, of course I know myself.” I replied, glaring at him.

“Okay, then why don’t you know your favorite food?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I like lamb, okay?” I said dismissively.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Do _you_ like lamb or does _Michael_ like lamb?” He asked.

I averted my eyes. In fact, lamb was Michael’s favorite food. I made it so frequently that I just accepted it as my own favorite as well.

“Thought so. What’s something you like?” He asked.

I kept my arms crossed.

“I don’t know.” I muttered.

“Anything. Favorite shoe brand, favorite scent?” He asked, resting his hip on the counter.

Anger was flaring up inside me, half because I couldn’t come up with an answer, and half because I let this happen to me. Since when did I not know what I liked? If someone had done something to piss me off 4 years ago I’d have yelled myself hoarse, but now I couldn’t even pick what I wanted for lunch?

I started walking forward, my arms still crossed. Potter stepped in front of me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Let me pass.” I said, trying to step to the side. He moved in front of me again.

“Why? Where are you going?” He asked.

I paused and glared down at him. The height difference was a small one, but it let me see clear over his head.

“Let me by, Potter.” I repeated, getting even more frustrated. There was a knot forming in the back of my throat as I tried to step around him again.

“Where are you going?” He asked again.

I pinched my lips together as I glared down at him again. I didn’t know where I was going and I didn’t know what I wanted for lunch and I didn’t know why Potter even cared about me at all, but it was too much.

I reached my hand up and shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly in surprise, but quickly stepped in my way when I tried to get to the door. I pushed against his chest again, but he didn’t move.

“Get out of my way, Potter or I’ll hex you.” I said, pulling my wand.

“Go ahead.” He said, pressing his chest up against the tip of my wand.

I swallowed hard, glaring at him. How could I hex him after all he’s done for me? I shoved my wand in my pocket angrily.

“Let me pass.” I demanded, crossing my arms.

He looked up at me, his green eyes studying my expression. I put on a look of anger and annoyance, tapping my foot for added effect.

“You’re afraid.” He said, his face smoothing out in realization.

I dropped my arms, twisting my face up in aggravation, both frustrated that he was trying to read me and annoyed that he was right.

“I’m not afraid of you, Potter.” I said, trying to push past him again.

He didn’t budge, only continued to look up at me.

“I didn’t say that it was _me_ you were afraid of.” He said, reaching his hand up to rest gently on the arm I was using to try and push him away. I sighed and looked at him, feeling the hardness of my expression soften against my will. “No matter where you go, there will always be a safe place for you here.” He said quietly.

I was taken by such surprise by his words that I stopped pushing against his chest, letting the warmth of his hand spread through me. I blinked, and he stepped sideways to let me pass, dropping his hand away from my arm.

I stormed past him and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. My chest was heaving, even though I hadn’t done anything strenuous. My eyes were stinging with tears, the lump in my throat becoming more and more apparent.

I took about 5 paces down the hall before a sob ripped through my body, I doubled forward, caught by a pair of warm, strong arms. I leaned my forehead on Potter’s shoulder, crying for no reason- or for everything- I didn’t know. I just knew that I was afraid and he knew that and he would help because that’s what Potter does.

* * *

 

I finally got Malfoy to come back inside after about 5 minutes of standing in the hall with him. My stomach growled, but I didn’t want to bring up the subject of lunch and have him threaten to leave again.

We sat on opposite ends of the couch. I looked over at Malfoy who had one leg folded under him, the other pulled up to his chest. He was resting his chin on his knee, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the hem of his trousers. I crossed my legs, stretching my arm out across the back of the couch.

“Why’d you do it?” Malfoy asked suddenly.

“Do what?” I asked.

“Protect me. You could have just let me die.” He muttered, still looking down at his hands.

I shrugged.

“I don’t know.” I replied.

Malfoy lifted his head to look at me.

“Why didn’t you die? He hit you with the killing curse, I saw it with my own eyes. You should be dead.” He said quietly, as if we were sharing a secret.

I shrugged again and shook my head.

“I don’t know.” I repeated.

“You say that a lot.” Malfoy said, resting his chin on his knee again to look at the fire.

“So do you.” I replied.

He pursed his lips and glanced at me.

“Who was that guy? At your flat?” I asked timidly, playing with the edge of the cushion my hand was resting on.

Malfoy pressed his lips together and shrugged.

“Never seen him before.” He replied shortly.

“So he cheated on you?” I asked, watching his expression carefully.

Malfoy shrugged.

“I’m not with him anymore, so not really.” He said dismissively.

I looked down at my knee.

“But he’s done it before?” I asked.

“Why do you care?” He snapped, lifting his head to look at me again.

I shrugged again. He sighed as he observed me.

“Yes, he has.” Malfoy said, leaning back to cross his arms as he stared at the fire.

“Why were you with him for so long?” I asked, watching his profile.

He folded his other leg underneath himself, clenching and unclenching his jaw. For a moment I thought he wasn’t going to answer, but he took in a breath, pausing briefly before he spoke.

“I met him at a bar about a year after my father went to Azkaban.” Malfoy started, pushing his fingers through his hair. “It was great the first year. He spoiled me rotten, buying me everything I even glanced at. He bought me a puppy for our one year anniversary.” He said, his mouth uplifting slightly. “It was great.” The smile remained for only a few seconds longer before it faded rather quickly, turning into a frown. “The first time he hit me was on my birthday. I had a few friends over and I guess one of them spilled a drink on his favorite pair of shoes. I told him to stop shouting and he grabbed me, yanking my wand from my hand when I threatened to jinx him. Gave me a black eye and made me clean his shoes the muggle way.” He looked away from me. “I scrubbed those shoes until my knuckles bled, but I couldn’t get them clean. He hit me until I blacked out, it was crazy.” He muttered shaking his head. “I woke up the next day to a new watch and a letter saying he was sorry he lost his temper. I forgave him and it was alright for about a month.”

He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

“He killed my dog on my birthday this year. Said I didn’t deserve her anymore. I tried to take her somewhere else but he-.” He cut off, pressing his fingers against his lips.

He shook his head and looked down at his lap.

“He just always seemed so sorry for what he did. So sincere. He went from happy to furious at the drop of a hat, it was unpredictable. I just.. couldn’t leave. He said he’d kill me if I ever left him.” He finished.

I remained silent, watching him. He stared down at his knee, apparently lost in thought. Suddenly he looked over at me, his face blank.

“I’ve never told anyone before. Even Pansy doesn’t know.” He said quietly. “Michael sort of isolated me... My friends, they all stopped talking to me eventually. I canceled too many meet ups or I broke too many promises... they hate me.” He muttered.

“They don’t hate you, Malfoy.” I said, attempting to be comforting.

He scoffed.

“If _I_ don’t hate you, they don’t hate you.” I said, a smile on my lips.

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly before he looked over at me.

“You’re easy to talk to. Anyone ever tell you that?” He asked, his grey eyes flicking over my face.

I shook my head. He nodded and looked down at his knee.

“Well, thanks.” He said, picking at a loose thread. “Sorry for being all snappy sometimes, I just... don’t know how else to be.” He muttered with a shrug.

“That’s okay.” I said with a sigh as I stood. “I kind of like it.”

I smiled at his shocked expression as I passed on my way to the kitchen, stopping halfway there when I remembered our earlier lunch discussion.

“I’d like chicken and rice. For lunch.” Malfoy said quietly.

I looked over at him to find that he was still facing the fire.

“Sounds good.” I replied, watching as his shoulders relaxed from my response.

I smiled and turned back around, walking to the fridge to pull out the ingredients.


	5. Clumsiness

I woke with a start, lifting my head from the back of the couch. I felt warmth against my hip and looked to my left, finding Potter asleep, his feet resting up against me. I rubbed my face and leaned forward, slowly pushing myself up off the couch. Potter’s legs slid down, taking up the place I had just been sitting.

I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him, watching as he shifted under the covers to tuck his face into the pillow underneath his head. I knelt down next to him, bracing myself on the armrest of the couch. Observing his sleeping face, I examined the small wrinkles next to his eyes from years of laughter. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in his sleep and he took a deep breath, his lips parting slightly as he sighed.

I stood, grabbing our dirtied plates and mugs from the sitting room table. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sponge from the sink, reaching forward to turn on the tap and begin the dishes. The rush of water filled my ears as I looked down at the set of dishes in the sink, watching as a mug filled with water.

With a deep breath I turned off the tap, waiting for shouts and yells that didn’t come. I didn’t have to do the dishes here. It was okay if I left them in the sink, the world wasn’t going to end. I slowly replaced the sponge to the side of the sink and turned around, walking toward the doorway. I reached over to turn off the light when Potter spoke.

“Night, Malfoy.” He grumbled, his voice slow and deep.

“Goodnight.” I replied, clicking the light off.

* * *

“No, no, no, _no, no_!!”

I squinted into the darkness, hearing a strangled cry from my bedroom.

I threw myself off the couch and bounded through the door, wand drawn. I looked around the room in search of an attacker, but Malfoy was just writhing around on the bed, pleading with no one.

I frowned and replaced my wand to my pocket, walking slowly over to the bed. I sat down on the edge of it and reached over to grip his shoulder.

“Malfoy, wake up.” I said, shaking him slightly.

“No, please, I’m sorry! _Please_!” He screamed.

I grabbed his other shoulder and shook him more thoroughly.

“MALFOY!” I shouted.

His eyes flew open, gasping for air as if he had just been strangled. He threw himself away from me, nearly falling off the bed as he scrambled to gain distance between us.

“Malfoy, relax, it’s just me.” I said quietly.

He clutched at the shirt he wore, his chest heaving. He was looking at me glassily, as if he wasn’t really seeing what was in front of him.

“It’s just me.” I repeated.

He blinked a few times, closing his mouth to swallow. He was still breathing heavily, but I could tell that he was coming back to his senses.

“Wh-what’s going on?” He asked, looking around.

“Nothing, you were just having a bad dream.” I said.

“A dream..” He said, looking down at the sheets twisted up around his legs.

I nodded in confirmation. He took in a few shaky breaths. I could see his muscles relaxing as he sunk further down into the bed. He finally laid all the way down, resting his head on the bare bit of mattress not covered by a pillow.

“Come here, I’ll...” _tuck you in_ I was going to say, but then I realized Malfoy would probably hex me senseless if I said that to him. “just, rest your head on the pillow.” I instructed, tugging the sheets from around his legs.

He scooted over, a few of locks of his hair stuck to his damp forehead. I laid the sheets over him neatly, followed by the quilt. I pushed the hair back off his forehead, watching his eyes flutter shut briefly as I did so. I could feel him trembling beneath my fingers, his breathing still not normalized.

I forced myself to remove my hand from his hair, finding it even more difficult to stand up from the side of the bed where I sat. I took a deep breath and swallowed, reluctantly turning my back on him as I began to walk from the room.

“Wait.” He said quietly.

I paused, my hand on the doorknob as I was about to pull the door shut behind me, turning to look at him. He swallowed, shifting under the covers slightly as he looked around the room. His eyes finally found me again and he took a shaky breath.

“C-can you stay? Just for a little while.” He asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

I blinked at him in surprise, but nodded and stepped back into the room, shutting my bedroom door. I walked over to the bed and sat down on top of the covers, bringing my legs up as I rested back against the headboard.

I took in a breath of surprise when one of his hands wrapped around my forearm, shaky and cold. I heard a faint sigh of relief as he gripped my arm tighter, resting his forehead against my bicep. I swallowed and looked down to find his eyes closed, quilt brought up to his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my arm, sharp and uneven. 

I slowly removed my arm from his grip, watching as he looked up at me with wide eyes, drawing his hand back under the covers quickly. I reached my arm around him and pulled him closer to me, watching him relax as he let out a shaky breath. He gripped my T-shirt, slowly scooting his head to rest on my chest.

I slid my hand up and down his trembling back, frown still on my face. What on earth could he have been dreaming about to make him this afraid?

His grip loosened on my shirt as he fell asleep, his shallow breathing becoming deeper. I moved to slide off the bed, but his grip tightened again, keeping me in place. I swallowed and licked my lips, watching his thin fingers relax the longer I stayed still. I sunk down further on the bed, resting my head on the side of the pillow. Reaching my hand up, I played with a lock of his hair, closing my eyes as I waited for him to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, my previous nightmare still flashing behind my eyelids. I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking a deep breath, surprised to find that it smelled like bacon. I opened my eyes again and slid out of bed, kneeling down to the bureau. Opening a drawer, I found three stacks of soft sweaters, grabbing one and putting it on before pulling up the collar to get a whiff of Potter’s honey sweet scent.

Had I just dreamed his presence last night, or was that real? I looked at the bed for a few seconds before I heard the sink running and the soft thunk of mugs being set on a table. I stood, looking down to find his jumper hanging off of me so loosely I was shocked it didn’t just slide right off. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows, rolling my eyes as one of them slid back down a second later.

I walked over to the door and opened it, padding into the living room. Potter was at the stove, sliding a few pieces of bacon off of a pan and onto two plates that already had a pile of scrambled eggs on them each.

“Hey did you want tea or cof-.” He cut off as he looked over his shoulder at me, his lip still caught in his teeth from the word he was trying to say.

He fully turned around, pan and spatula still in hand. I looked down and remembered that I was wearing one of his sweaters. I reached up my sweater covered hand to my chest and pulled the fabric of the sweater forward.

“Sorry, I was cold. Do you want me to put it back?” I asked, beginning to turn.

“No!” He said, taking a step forward. He cleared his throat, softening his tone. “No, it- it’s fine. You can keep it.” He said, gesturing toward me with the pan and spatula he still held in his hand. He suddenly looked down as if he hadn’t realized he was even holding them.

He glanced at me again before clearing his throat as he turned around to put the pan in the sink.

“Did you want tea or coffee?” He asked without turning around.

“Ummm.. Tea, please.” I said, walking toward the island.

I hauled myself up on the table, bringing a knee up to my chest. I took the hair tie from my bun and began tying my hair up again, tilting my head back to let my hair hang down. I nearly fell off the counter when I heard the smash of ceramics against the wooden floor. I looked over to find Potter staring down, a surprised expression on his face.

“What just happened?” I asked, sliding my leg down so I could hop off the counter.

“No!” He exclaimed, stepping forward to grab my hips. My feet only grazed the floor before I was being picked up again and set on the table.

“What?!” I asked, clutching his shoulder to keep from falling.

“The- the shards- I don’t-” Potter stuttered out, closing his eyes as he shook his head. “I don’t want you to cut your feet.” He said finally, opening his eyes again.

His breathing was ragged, his pupils blown wide against green irises. I frowned and nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll stay up here.” I said, slowly removing my hand from his shoulder to adjust myself on the counter.

He closed his mouth and nodded, releasing my hips from his grasp. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tucked my hair behind my ear, watching as Potter turned around and let out a shuddering breath. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked down at the broken mugs and spilt tea all over the floor, which vanished at a wave of Potter’s hand.

He picked up the kettle and filled it with water again, placing it back on the stove. He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders out as if they were tense. He turned around, resting his hip on the counter as he crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry for grabbing you.” He said.

I raised my eyebrows, taken aback by the apology.

“It’s fine. Really, no big deal.” I said with a small shrug.

He eyed me as if checking to see if I was lying. I gave him a small smile which he accepted with a duck of his head. He turned back to the whistling kettle, drawing two mugs from the cabinets before setting a tea bag in each of them, pouring hot water over them.

“Did you want milk or sugar?” He asked, reaching up in the cabinet to grab a small sugar dish.

“Just milk.” I requested.

He nodded and turned to walk to the fridge, sucking in a sharp breath as he did so.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed, bracing himself on the counter.

“Are you oka-?” I started, sliding off the counter, my ankle twisted, sending me hurdling toward the floor.

I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but instead of hardwood floor hitting my head, something warm and soft embraced it. I cracked my eyes open and realized that Potter had knelt down to keep my head from hitting the ground.

He set my head down and collapsed next to me, his laughter filling the room.

“What are we _doing_?” He asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What do you mean?” I asked, propping myself up to see the self deprecating smile that was spread across his face.

“I mean- We can’t go 5 minutes without something happening to us. First I dropped the mugs, then you nearly slice your foot open and I get a mug shard in my own foot whilst trying to keep you from doing so, and _then_ you go and almost bust your head open!” He cut off, laughing again. “Ridiculous.” He said, shaking his head.

“What do you mean you have a mug shard in your foot?” I asked, crawling across the ground to try and see the bottom of his foot.

I gasped when I saw a blue object sticking out of his foot, a stream of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor.

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed, reaching forward to hold his foot.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I didn’t even notice it until I stepped on it.” He said dismissively, sitting up from the ground. He pulled his foot into his lap, plucking the shard from his heel. He waved his hand to make it disappear, resting his thumb on the cut to heal it.

He removed his hand and showed his foot to me.

“See? It’s fine.” He said with a shrug.

I frowned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It wasn’t your fault, Malfoy.” Potter said automatically, drawing his leg up to rest his arm on his knee as he leaned back against the fridge.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, fiddling with the bits of sweater that covered my hands.

He suddenly leaned toward me, his hand reaching out toward my face. I winced and leaned sideways away from his hand out of instinct, shutting my eyes. I heard the scrape of a mug on the floor and opened my eyes slightly to find a plate full of food and a mug of tea next to me. I looked over at Potter to see if he had noticed my reaction, and judging by the way his eyebrows were pulled together, I guessed that he had.

He cleared his throat and leaned sideways to grab the milk from the fridge behind him, uncapping it to pour milk in each of our cups. He set the milk down and waved his hand to bring the sugar down to his hand, dropping a spoonful of it into his mug. He stirred it silently, watching as I took a sip from my own mug.

I pulled a knee up to my chest, setting my mug down to pick up my plate. I stabbed the eggs and ate them, raising my eyebrows at Potter in appreciation.

“Mmm.” I said, taking another bite of eggs.

“Good?” He asked, picking up his own plate.

I nodded, taking a piece of bacon into my mouth.

He smiled as he ate his breakfast, eyeing me every so often as if to see if I was thoroughly enjoying my food.

* * *

I looked down at my newly healed foot as Malfoy did the dishes.

“You cooked, I’ll clean.” He had said when I protested.

What was I thinking when I had grabbed him to keep him from climbing down from the counter? He wasn’t even that close to stepping on the broken mug pieces. I just couldn’t stand it if he got hurt because of me. He’s already had enough men hurting him, I don’t want to be added to the list.

Either way, all grabbing him did was make me want to kiss him. Not only was he wearing one of my favorite jumpers, but the way it hung off his body was just... ung. I was surprised I had managed to keep a hold of myself when I first saw him, but when I had turned around to find his neck displayed perfectly as he pushed back his hair... I lost it.

No- I didn’t lose _it_ \- I lost my mugs, sending them spiraling to the ground which caused this whole thing in the first place.

I couldn’t help but remember the way he coiled away from my hand when I was reaching past him to grab our food from the counter. I looked down at my hand and wondered if he found it threatening.

“You okay?” Malfoy asked, shutting off the sink water.

I nodded, sitting up on my knees to gain leverage to stand.

“Just a little tired I guess.” I said with a shrug, pushing my fingers through my hair.

Malfoy swallowed as he looked at me with wide eyes.

“S-so that wasn’t a dream?” He asked.

I frowned. “What wasn’t a dream?” I asked.

“You. Coming into my- _your_ room.” He clarified.

“Oh.” I said. I had actually completely forgotten about that. “Yeah, that was real.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

I shrugged. “No big deal. I have nightmares, too.” I said casually, reaching down to pick the milk up off the ground.

“What are yours about?” Malfoy asked quietly as I opened the fridge.

I tucked the milk away as I pressed my lips together. Are we really going to talk about this?

“The war mainly.” I replied, shutting the door to the fridge again.

“Me too.” He said, still staring at his hands.

I stayed silent, thinking of a question I wanted to ask him. He seemed to sense it.

“The nightmare I had last night wasn’t. About the war, I mean. It wasn’t about the war.” He said with a shuddering breath.

I remained silent, watching him fiddle with the sleeves of the sweater he wore.

“It was about Michael.” He said finally, a thickness to his voice that I wasn’t expecting. “We were at a party, and there was some guy talking to me that I didn’t even catch the name of. I was doing my best to ignore him, but Michael saw and thought that I was cheating on him or something.” Malfoy shook his head. “That’s why he killed my dog, it was my fault. It was all my fault.” He said, suddenly reaching his hands up to hold his face.

I stepped forward immediately, resting a comforting hand on his back.

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know the guy. Michael should have listened to you.” I said, rubbing small circles on his back.

Malfoy shook his head and sniffed, his long hair hanging down around his face. I reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“You know what the worst part is?” He muttered out, sighing slightly as he looked at me. “I still miss him a little. How fucked up is that?” He said with a sharp laugh, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

I frowned at him, not knowing what to say. He just sniffed again and held his chin up, blinking rapidly as his eyes opened. He stepped forward and away from my hand and the counter, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

“Do you want some more tea?” I asked.

Malfoy stopped walking and hung his head, a small laugh coming from him. He nodded.

“Yes, please.” He said without turning around.

I clicked on the kettle again, reaching up in the cabinet to get a tea bag.

“Thank you, Harry.” Malfoy said from behind me.

I looked down at the tea bags instead of facing him.

“You’re welcome.” I replied.


	6. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like updating right now! Don't worry, there will still be another chapter up on Tuesday :)

I looked over my mug at Potter, watching his sweatered chest rise and fall. I let my eyes travel upward, toward a dark curl that was wrapped around his ear. He reached up with one of his tanned hands and pushed it aside, only to have it curl right back around his ear again. He gave up on it, taking a sip of tea.

“What is it you _do_ anyway, Potter?” I asked, tucking a knee up to my chest.

He shrugged.

“This and that.” He replied aloofly.

“What is _this_ and what is _that_?” I asked.

He glanced at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leaned his head back on the couch cushion, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. I swallowed with him, my mouth suddenly dry. He shrugged and heaved a deep sigh.

“Sometimes the Ministry draws me in for a specific case they’re working on, sometimes I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, sometimes I go to charity functions to gain more press, sometimes I babysit Rose, sometimes I babysit Teddy-” He cut himself off with another deep sigh. “The list goes on and on.” He muttered.

“So you’re technically unemployed?” I asked, rubbing my thumb against the rim of my glass.

He cracked an eye open to peer at me over his glasses, smiling at me before closing it again.

“Yes, I’m technically unemployed.” He said with a shrug. “I couldn’t pick what I wanted to be, so here I am.” He said, lifting his cup of tea.

“Then how is it you’re so-” _fit_. I almost said. I swallowed. “So- er- calloused.”

His face split into a wide grin, his laugh dancing around the room.

“I don’t know Malfoy, how is it you’re so soft?” He retorted, smile still playing on his lips.

I blushed. Potter think’s my skin is soft?

“Years and years of doing nothing.” I replied.

He chuckled deeply, eyes still crinkled up into a smile. He shifted his head on the back of the couch cushion, resting his cup of tea on one of his thighs. I watched as his shoulders began to relax as sleep overtook him.

“Potter?” I whispered.

“Hmm?” He asked, raising his eyebrow, but keeping his eyes shut.

I paused before I spoke, letting sleep creep up on him even more.

“What do you see when you look at me?” I asked quietly.

He tilted his head toward me, but gave no hint that he heard what I had said.

I sighed and reached over, plucking the cup of tea from his hand gently. I leaned over and set both of our mugs on the table, sliding my hands further into the sleeve of Potter’s jumper, pulling it easily over my knees as a blanket. I leaned the side of my head against the couch cushions, watching the slow rise and fall of Potter’s chest until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

* * *

“Hey.” I whispered to Malfoy, nudging his shoulder with my hand.

He cracked his eyes open, sliding his leg down across the couch from where it was folded up against his chest.

“What?” He murmured, frowning at me.

“I’m going Christmas shopping. Do you want to come?”

Suddenly he sat up, coming dangerously close to my face.

“Oh, _shit_!” He said. “What day is it?” He asked.

“The nineteenth.”

“Ohhhh shit. I haven’t gotten mother anything yet.” He said, pushing a nervous hand through his hair. “Yes, yes, I’m coming. Let me put on proper clothes.” He said, stepping up off the couch to walk into the bedroom.

I stood up from where I had been kneeling next to the couch, my fingers tingling from when I had brushed back Malfoy’s hair before I woke him up. I picked up my tan jacket from the couch, beginning to pull it on.

As I reached across to stick my other arm though the armhole I remembered that there was a hole in the back of it.

“Damn it.” I muttered, sliding the jacket off my shoulders.

I looked down at it as I walked to my bedroom, shoving the door open with my shoulder. I sighed and looked up halfway to my wardrobe, finding myself only a foot away from a shirtless Malfoy.

“Oh, fuck!” I exclaimed, dropping my jacket.

“I’m s- Shit, I’m so sorry, I- I forgo-” I was choking on my words, blushing crazily as I scrambled to pick up the jacket in my attempt to leave. “I forgot you were in here. I’m sorry.” I said, swallowing as my eyes dropped to where his hands were buttoning his trousers.

He smirked and shrugged, reaching over to pick up a sweater he had laid out on my bed.

“It’s fine, Potter, I always knew you wanted to see me naked.” He said sarcastically, sliding his sweater over his head.

I spluttered, attempting to form some kind of defense for myself. He rolled his eyes and adjusted the collar of his turtleneck.

“Relax, Potter, it was just a joke. You’re not gay anyways.” He said, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out a jacket.

I closed my mouth and swallowed, watching him slip a black blazer over his light blue sweater.

“Could you hand me a jacket?” I asked, recovering from my flustered state.

“Which one?” He asked.

I shrugged. “The green one I guess.”

He glanced over at me, his eyes sweeping over my clothes.

“Take off your pants.” He said.

I choked all over again, my eyes bugging out.

“S-Sorry?!” I asked, taking a step backwards.

“If you want to wear a green jacket you can’t wear khaki pants, Potter. Try jeans.” He said, throwing me a pair of my favorite jeans.

“O-oh. Why not?” I asked with a frown.

He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

“Just because.” He said, crossing his arms as he leaned up against the door of the wardrobe.

“Alright then..” I muttered. “I’ll just go change then.” I said, walking into the bathroom.

Malfoy watched me go, his grey eyes examining my clothes as I walked toward the bathroom door.

I shut the door with a long exhale, closing my eyes as I shook my head. _You’re not gay anyways_. Malfoy had said. What the bloody hell did _that_ mean? Is he implying that if I _were_ gay he might _want_ me to see him naked?

I shook my head. Of course not. It's Malfoy. I’d have to be crazy to think that he would want _anything_ with me. I cleared my throat and pushed myself off the door, stripping from my kaki pants to put on my jeans.

* * *

I leaned against the couch examining my nails as I waited for Potter to come out. When he finally did, I was pleased to find that I had selected the right pair of jeans. I watched as the fabric hugged his muscular thighs, making his butt look rather-

“Well?” Potter asked, interrupting my train of thought.

“Well what?” I asked, lifting myself off from where I was resting on the back of the couch.

“Do I meet your fashion standards?” He asked, smoothing out his jacket.

I smirked.

“No. But you’re better than usual.” I replied.

He rolled his eyes.

“Could we stop by Gringotts first? I need to get some money.” I said, adjusting the sleeve of my blazer.

Potter frowned. “Oh, you wanted to go shopping in the wizarding world?” He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. “Well.. _yes_ considering that I will be buying things for _wizards_?”

He looked down. “Right, right. Sure. Sounds good.” He muttered.

“What? Do you have a problem going to Diagon Alley?” I asked.

He sighed at my words, thick eyebrows drawing together underneath his curly hair.

“No.” He lied.

I crossed my arms. “You’re a terrible liar, Potter.”

He glanced at me, chewing on his lip in a way that made me want to snog him senseless.

“You’ll think I’m stupid.” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

“I already do.” I replied, tilting my head, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

“Fair enough.” He muttered. “I don’t want to go to Diagon Alley because we’ll get swamped with reporters.”

I dropped my arms from where they were crossed, feeling like someone punched me in the stomach.

“Oh.” I said. “So.. you don’t want to be seen with me.” I said, an unwelcome knot forming in the back of my throat.

“What?” Potter asked, looking up from where he had previously been looking down at his shoes.

“It’s fine, I can go alone. I don’t need you to babysit me anyways.” I muttered, busying myself by buttoning my jacket.

“No, that’s- that’s not what I was trying-”

“Whatever, Potter. I get it. Don’t want to be seen with a nasty death eater, might ruin your reputation.” I spat, pacing around the flat in search of my wand.

“No, Malfoy, listen to me, that’s not what I was say-”

He cut off when I walked past him and into his bedroom, in search of my wand. I lifted up the pillows on his bed and rifled through the drawers of the bureau, turning around with a huff to make my way around the bed, only to be stopped by Potter.

“Get out of my way.” I said, crossing my arms at the all too familiar situation.

“Will you just listen to me?” He asked, reaching out to touch my elbow.

I reflexively jerked away, expecting a sharp pain, but his palm was soft and warm against my arm. I immediately regretted my actions as soon as I saw a flicker of sadness pass across his face.

“I’m sorry.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just.. That’s not what I was trying to say. It’s not the fact that _you’ll_ be with me when the reporters come, its the fact that _they_ will be there waiting for me.” He said softly staring down at the floor, his hands still tucked away in his pockets. “I don’t-” He cut off, closing his eyes. “I hate it.” He whispered.

I suddenly had the urge to step forward and encase him in a tight hug.

“Oh.” I said, feeling like a complete idiot. “I’m an ass.” I blurted out.

Suddenly Potter looked up, his eyebrows arched.

“Sorry?” He asked.

I flushed slightly, glancing away from his intense gaze.

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to be seen with me because I’m a-” I cut off, swallowing.

“You’re not a death eater, Malfoy.” He said, rolling his eyes. “And regardless, even if you were dressed in full death eater attire I’d still hold your hand and skip down Diagon Alley with you just to give the reporters something fun to write about. I just don’t want them writing some nonsense that could hurt you.”

I arched my eyebrows, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

“You want to hold my hand?” I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. “That’s really the only thing you got out of what I just said?” He asked incredulously.

I swallowed again, feeling my blush spread into my ears.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. For a brief second I thought he was offering his hand for me to hold, but then my wand flew into his open palm and I realized I was mistaken. He handed me my wand as I mentally kicked myself. There’s no way that _Harry Potter_ would ever want to hold my hand.

“Let’s go to Gringotts then. I need to get some money anyways.” He said, nodding his head toward the door.

“Yeah. Can I exchange some galleons for muggle money there?” I asked quietly.

He glanced back at me, pausing in the doorway. He nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah, you can.” He said, eyeing me. “Thank you.”

I ducked my head politely, ignoring the heat in my cheeks.


	7. Towels

I heaved a deep sigh as I pushed through the door to my flat, dropping my shopping bags on the floor as I plopped down on the couch.

“I hate Christmas shopping.” I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

Malfoy laughed and walked into the kitchen.

“Tea?” He asked.

I grunted in reply, kicking up my legs to lay down fully.

“I think it’s fun.” He said happily.

“Great. Maybe you can do mine for me next year.” I replied, tucking my arms underneath the pillow I was resting my head on.

I had nearly drifted off to sleep before Malfoy replied.

“Sure, sounds good.” Was all he said. I couldn’t bother to try and remember my previous statement, sleep weighing on me heavily.

* * *

 

I heard two soft thunks before Malfoy nudged my legs with his knee. I cracked my eyes open to find two mugs of tea on the table in front of me.

“Scoot, Potter.” He muttered, nudging my legs again.

I inhaled deeply and turned over, propping myself up against the armrest as I pulled my legs up to make room for him to sit. He handed me my tea as he sat down. I took a sip before I noticed he had already put milk into it. I stared down at it and then looked up at him, but he didn’t acknowledge my gaze.

“Thank you.” I said, taking another sip of tea.

He shrugged a shoulder in reply, holding his mug close to his chest, his legs crossed in front of him.

I stretched my legs out and rested my heels on the armrest next to Draco, my calves resting on his knee. He turned his head and glared at me, glancing down at my feet with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked.

I shrugged in reply, taking a sip of my tea. He scoffed and lowered his arms, resting his wrists on the side of my shin. I hid my smile with my mug, watching the side of his face. I waved my hand to light the fire, tugging the blanket down from the back of the couch and onto my lap. I watched the light of the flames flicker over Malfoy's face as he stared into the fire, bringing his hands up to take a slow sip of tea.

It was times like these that I found every secret I’ve ever held resting on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be told.

 _I’ve never told anyone that before._ I remembered his words after he was done telling me why he had been with Michael. That phrase suddenly sparked something in my mind. Not really a secret, but something I’ve never spoken aloud. I observed the profile of his pointy face, watching as his blond eyelashes flickered once before he blinked.

“When I was a kid, I lived in a broom cupboard under the stairs.” I said quietly, watching the side of his face.

He had paused, his cup of tea halfway to his lips. He tilted his head to look at me, a slight crease between his eyebrows. I looked over at my hand as I fiddled with the corner of a cushion.

“My Aunt and Uncle would sometimes lock me in there for days at a time. I never really knew how long since there weren’t any windows, but... It felt like weeks sometimes.” I confessed, still staring at my fingers, my cup of tea resting on my lower stomach. “The only clothes I owned were my cousin Dudley’s. They were about three sizes too big, holes and stains in everything.” A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. “I used to have a load of toy soldiers that were half broken, like a tiny little army to keep me company.” I let out a short laugh, shrugging a shoulder. “They were really the only friends I had. Until I got to Hogwarts anyways.” I finished, glancing at him before taking a sip of my tea.

He was watching me carefully, cup of tea still mid rise. I rested my own mug back on my lower stomach, looking across at my feet. Malfoy turned his gaze away from me, finally bringing his mug to his lips. He rested his wrists against my shin again, still silent.

I saw his hand move away from his mug, spreading across my leg in a comforting gesture. A knot formed in the back of my throat as I felt the warmth of his palm against my leg, saying more than words ever would.

* * *

I woke up slowly, the crackle of the fire in my ears. I wrinkled my forehead as I opened my eyes. What am I laying on?

I pushed myself up, tilting my head upwards to find myself about an inch away from Potter’s chin. I froze, realizing that I was wedged between his warm body and the back of the couch, my left arm tucked in between the couch cushions beneath us. I raised my head up farther and saw that both his arms were tucked behind his head, looking down to see his legs folded over mine.

I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, slowly returning my head to his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, loud and strong. I spread my hand out further across his stomach, watching my pale fingers slide across the soft wool of his sweater.

Suddenly he took in a deep breath, I immediately froze and closed my eyes, waiting for the moment he threw me off and out of his flat. I felt him shift underneath me before he froze, halting his breathing while his heart beat erratically against his ribcage.

“Draco?” He asked softly.

I didn’t reply, trying to keep my breathing steady. I waited for a shove that seemed like it was taking forever to come. Maybe he would just slip out from under me and leave me there. Or maybe-.

My thought process was cut off when he did something that was last on the list of things I was expecting. He wrapped his arm around me. I swallowed, working hard to keep my eyes closed. I slowly shifted into his hold on me, tucking myself deeper into his grasp. His hand lifted up from my waist when I moved, as if he were afraid of me discovering our current position.

I sighed as I relaxed into the curve of his body once more. It was about a solid minute before he rested his hand on my waist again, his rough chin rubbing up against my forehead. He inhaled deeply, his breath tickling my ear as he exhaled.

I opened my eyes when a large calloused hand rested on top of mine, rough thumb rubbing against the top of my fingers slowly. I observed how completely opposite our hands were, mine thin and pale, his fingers wide, tanned, and strong. How can such big hands always be so gentle?

“I’m sorry.” He whispered suddenly, his lips brushing against my forehead.

I frowned at his words, keeping silent as to not risk his departure when he realized my state of consciousness. What did he mean? What did _he_ have to be sorry for?

I remembered back earlier tonight when he had told me about his Aunt and Uncle. I always thought he was raised like a king, but it turns out it was exactly the opposite. A lot of the things I had thought about Potter were wrong. The thirst for publicity that I thought he had, turned out to be something he gained naturally. His short temper that I relied on in school for entertainment seemed to only have been caused by some other stress- well, no, it most certainly was and it’s name was Voldemort.

This man is not the boy I once thought I knew. No, he was much more. Stable and kind and polite even when he doesn’t want to be. All the traits of someone who would never be crazy enough to be with someone like me. Harsh and pointy and rude. That’s all I was. Not only that, but I was branded as a traitor to all of wizarding kind, something Potter was kind enough not to point out the few times he’s seen me without a shirt on.

I remembered what he said when we first got back from shopping _Maybe you can do mine for me next year_ Potter had said. I nearly spilt boiling water all over my hand because of that. Why on earth would Potter think I’d still be here until next _year_? Surely he didn’t think it would take me that long to get a place of my own. Did he really want to be sleeping on a couch for an entire _year_? Doesn’t make any sense. And what’s gonna happen when he get a girlfriend? No chance in hell I’m going to sleep on the couch with him doing who knows what with whoever in his bedroom. And I’m certainly not going to be able to sleep in that bed again after I’ve been witness to something like that. A shiver of jealousy ran down my spine at even the thought of it.

What was I jealous about? It’s not like Potter is even mine to begin with. And he never will be. He’s too smart for that. To good for me.

I suddenly felt like an incredible burden. Like even the air I was breathing was something I was taking from him. It was I who should be apologizing to him, not the other way around.

I sat up, trying not to focus on how Potter lightly gripped the back of my shirt as I departed from his grasp. He released me as I slid to the other side of the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said suddenly, adjusting himself so that he was sitting up properly.

I frowned at him, why did he keep apologizing?

“For what?” I asked.

He moved his eyes away from my face to look around the room, finally looking down at his hands.

“I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. “Manhandling you I guess.” He muttered, looking up at me.

I couldn’t help but let a smirk form at the corner of my mouth.

“That’s not why I sat up, Potter.” I said, resting my chin on my knee.

“Oh.” He said, a slight frown creasing his brow.

“It’s your turn for the bed.” I said, directing my attention to the mugs on the table.

“My turn-? What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean I’ve had the bed the past few night, it’s your turn. It is _your_ flat after all.” I said.

“I don’t want the bed, you can have it.” He said, not budging from his place on the couch.

“Potter, just go to bed.” I snapped, sure that my harsh tone would make him move.

He continued to stare at me, his brow furrowed.

“What?” I asked sharply.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” I said, trying to make my face emotionless as I looked at the fire.

“No, you’re not. And stop doing that.”

I glared at him.

“Stop doing _what_?” I asked.

“You try and make your face all stoic, but it doesn’t work.” He said softly.

I continued to glare at him, not changing my expression. He stared back, a mild look of confusion across his tanned face.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He prompted.

I rolled my eyes in false impatience, turning my head to look in the opposite direction of his face. I didn’t know exactly what was wrong with me, but I did know where the hesitation in going to his bed came from. I couldn’t get the image of dozens, maybe hundreds of women sleeping in that bed. Potter had said he wasn’t in a relationship. That means there was plenty of time for one night stands in the past year- or however long he’s lived here.

I had already been in it for two days, my skin felt unnecessarily itchy. Why had I not thought of this before?

Suddenly Potter’s hand was resting on my back, warm and steady. I briefly relaxed into his touch before images of all Potter’s potential previous partners flashed through my mind. I stood up abruptly, ripping myself away from his comforting touch.

“How long have you lived here?” I asked, not turning to face him.

“What?” He asked.

“You heard me.” I said.

“Uh... maybee.. four years give or take. I moved here a little after Ginny and I split up. Why?” He asked.

“I’d like a shower.” I said, cringing at the amount of sex he could have had over that long span of time.

“Oh, um, okay. Let me just get some towels for you.” He said, walking past me to go into the hallway.

He turned left instead of right, opening a door to pull out a set of dark red towels, shutting the door with his hip. He walked over to me, holding them out, his head tilted to the side as he observed me.

“Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, the towels still in his arms.

I frowned at him and swallowed. Even if I wanted to tell him, any way I phrased it would make it seem like I was jealous mental case.

“You can tell me.” He said softly.

I continued to stare down at him, several forms of the phrase ‘how many people have you slept with?’ flashing behind my eyes. I gave up, taking the towels from his large hands. He sighed, pressing his lips together in annoyance at my silence. I looked down at the floor as I passed him, headed to his bathroom.

“Shampoo is the green bottle on the right hand side. Feel free to use it if you don’t have your own.” Potter said quietly.

“Thank you.” I said, frowning at the towels in my arms.

I walked into his room, shutting the door behind me quietly. I trudged into the bathroom, setting the stack of towels down on the side of his tub. I walked up to the sink, frowning at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

Why is Potter so damn nice? Why doesn’t he shout or yell and get mad? He had a right to get angry, I was being a proper ass just then. Why did I have do go and ruin everything? We were having a nice time.

* * *

 

I frowned at my closed bedroom door, wondering what I had done to piss Malfoy off. He said that the cuddling wasn’t what made him angry, but if it wasn’t that then.. what was it? Nothing else happened? I sighed in defeat and picked up our empty mugs from the table, walking over to the sink to wash them out. I picked up my dish towel to dry them off, turning when I heard the bedroom door open.

“Did you need something else?” I asked, setting the mug down on the counter.

Malfoy had emerged from my bedroom, his arms folded around his body in a comforting sort of way. He shook his head at my question as he walked forward timidly, eyes on the ground.

“I’m sorry for being snappy.” He said quietly.

I dried my hands off with my towel, trying my best not to frown or discourage him in any way.

“It’s okay. I just want to help.” I said honestly, hanging my dish towel over my shoulder.

“I know, I know, I just...” He paused, pressing his lips together as he swallowed. He sighed and closed his eyes, his brow creasing. “It’s going to sound weird.”

“ _Weird_?” I asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

He nodded, hugging himself tighter.

“I’m sorry, but have we _met_? I’m pretty much as strange as you can get.” I said, tossing my towel onto the table as I took a step towards him.

He let out a short laugh. I could practically feel the nervousness dripping off of him. I leaned up against the counter, pushing the sleeves of my sweater up to my elbows as I waited for him to speak.

“Don’t freak out.” He said, opening his eyes to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side, resting a hand on my hip.

“I wont.” I said.

“Okay.. And you don’t have to answer, just so you know.” He said.

I let out a huff of bewilderment.

“Come on, Malfoy, just tell me.” I said, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

He swallowed and looked around the room nervously, his ears suddenly turning very pink. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, eyebrows drawing together.

“I was just wondering.. how many people have slept in your bed?” He asked, the red in his ears seeping into his cheeks.

It was like I had been hit by a body bind curse. I stood straight up, my arms snapping down to my sides. Blood rushed to my cheeks, my heart pounding uncomfortably. Of all the things he could have been upset about, this is it? Why does he care anyways?

“S-sorry?” I asked, my voice abnormally high.

He opened his eyes slowly to look at me, his arms still wrapped tightly around his torso.

“So it’s a lot then?” He asked, dropping his eyes down to my feet.

“What- why- wh-” I stuttered out, trying to wrap my mind around the situation. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and clear it. “Why are you asking?” I inquired, keeping my voice level.

“So it _is_ a lot.” He said, making like he was going to turn around.

“That’s not what I said. Why do you want to know?” I asked. My statement seemed to root him to the spot.

He swallowed and shrugged, eyes traveling up to my shoulder.

“I just.. want to know how many people have slept in that bed before me.” He said.

“The bed came with the flat, I don’t know who’s slept in it before.” I said.

“I don’t care about the people before you.” He said, picking at the elbow of his jumper.

“Why do you care about the people I’ve been with?” I asked, leaning up against the counter again.

He shrugged, continuing to look at my shoulder. I crossed my arms and frowned at him, trying to figure this out. Who knows what people before me have done on that bed. In fact, I try very hard to _not_ think about it. And he said he didn’t care about the people _before_ me then why would he care about the people _with_ me.

“Two people have slept in that bed other than myself. Not counting you, of course.” I said, watching his reaction.

His eyebrows drew up and he nodded slowly.

“Okay.” He said, turning around to walk back to my bedroom.

Just as he got to the doorway I stepped forward and spoke.

“Ron and Hermione. They are the people who have slept there. Had too much to drink, couldn’t apparate safely. I let them sleep at my place since I was close to the bar.” I explained.

He turned back around, a confused expression on his face.

“Have none of your relationships lasted long enough for them to come back here?” He asked.

I stared at him blankly. He frowned and turned toward me, an expression of confusion and suspicion spread on his face.

“Potter, please don’t tell me you’re the type that always goes back to _her_ place? That’s simply not good etiquette.” He said, his aristocratic voice forming around the word easily.

I swallowed and shifted my stance waiting for him to figure it out. He stepped toward me, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to analyze me. I folded my arms, setting my jaw.

“Potter...” He said, eyeing me. “Have you been in a relationship? Other than Weasley, I mean.” He said, tilting his head.

I held his gaze, watching the pieces of the puzzle click. At my lack of reaction, he stopped in his tracks, corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Wait, does that mean.. _Surely_ you’re not a virgin?” He asked.

I remained still, waiting for whatever torment he was about to throw at me. Laughter and snide comments for the next few days. Perfect.

“Hm.” He said, a frown crossing his face. “Why?” He asked.

I blinked at the unexpected reaction.

“What do you mean ‘ _Why_ ’?” I asked, furrowing my brow.

“I mean, well, you’re fairly attractive and you’re nice and gentlemanly, surely the ladies are falling all over you. Well, I know for a fact they are just by being in town with you today. It seemed they were all unable to keep their eyes off you, regardless of your hideous choice in clothing.” He said. Suddenly his forehead smoothed out in realization. “Well, unless.. _women_ aren’t what you are looking for?” He asked, a thin eyebrow arched.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“Malfoy we’ve already gone over this.” I said.

“No, actually, we haven’t. You never answered my question. _Are_ you gay?” He asked, a small smile lifting his mouth.

“No, I’m not.” I said truthfully. That knocked the smile right off his face. I sighed and looked over at the mantle. “I’m bisexual.”

He blinked at me, eyebrows raised higher than I had ever seen them.

“Alright, so... let me get this straight. You’re attracted to two genders, yet you have remained single _and_ a virgin all this time, regardless of the countless number of people always hanging around to try and get your attention.”

I nodded my head sharply in affirmation.

“Why?” He asked.

“Do you _know_ who I am?” I asked, gesturing to my chest, a frown lining my forehead.

“Of course I do, scarhead, how could I forget?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lip.

“That it exactly, people _can’t_ forget who I am. I’m always _the_ Harry Potter, or _the chosen one_ , or _the boy who lived_ , or -get this- _savior_.” I scoffed in disgust. “Everywhere I go people stop dead in their tracks to gape at me, snapping photos and asking for autographs. People ask to touch my scar for good luck, it’s bloody ridiculous! I swear, Malfoy, you’re the only person in the wizarding world who treats me like I’m a real person.” I finished, breathing heavily.

He had a full smile spread across his face, eyebrow arched in amusement.

“People really ask to touch your scar?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, trying to ignore the smile that threatened to spread across my face.

“Piss off.” I muttered.

He tilted his head back and laughed. _Really_ laughed. I couldn’t be sure exactly what triggered it but soon enough he was bracing himself on the back of the couch, hand clutching his stomach, eyes filled with tears of laughter.

“I’m s-s-s-s-” He tried, his apology cut off by another bout of laughter. He knelt down, resting his forehead on his knee.

I didn’t realize I was smiling until my cheeks began to ache, an unwilling bubble of laughter spreading through my chest. Before I knew it I was also on the ground, my stomach aching from laughter. I wiped at my eyes, a few last chuckles sounding around the room from each of us.

He grinned across at me from where he was resting against the back of the couch. I smiled at him from where I was at the end of the counter. He gave a few last laughs and shook his head.

“Sorry.” He said, dabbing at his eyes a final time.

I shrugged and gave him a lazy smile, leaning my head back against the counter.

“You could always go out with a muggle?” He suggested.

I shrugged again.

“Nah. I’d either have to give up magic or make them deal with the fact that I could do things that they never could. It would cause unneeded tension either way.” I explained.

“Mm.” He replied, looking down at his legs which were sprawled out in front of him. “Never thought of having a one night stand? Even with a muggle so it couldn’t get to the Prophet?” He asked, eyeing me carefully.

I shook my head. “Nah. That’s not.. Me.” I said, looking up at the ceiling.

He slid his leg over and nudged my foot with his to get my attention.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find someone.” He said, a small smile on his face.

I looked down at my knee and nodded.

“Yeah.” I replied.

I sighed and stood, walking over to Malfoy to offer him my hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it, letting me haul him up from the ground. He stood a little too close, gazing down at me with an expression I had never seen on him before. It was gone before I could analyze it too far. He stepped past me, his arm grazing mine.

“I’m going to take a shower now, are you planning to take one after me?” He asked, pausing at the door to my bedroom.

“It’s fine, I’ll take one in the morning.” I said, walking over to the couch.

“You take the bed tomorrow, okay?” Malfoy asked.

I turned to look at him, nodding my head in agreement.

“Yeah, okay.” I said with a small smile.

He smiled back and lingered in the doorway before walking into my bedroom, shutting the door with a soft thud.

I sighed deeply as I laid on the couch, pulling my blanket up to my chin. I smiled at the previous conversation, Malfoy’s laugh echoing in my ears.

* * *

I tugged my sweater over my head, undoing my trousers. I slipped them off along with my boxers and stepped in the shower, sighing heavily as the warm water hit my back. I looked up at the ceiling of his bathroom as I let the water soak through my hair.

I thought back to my previous conversation with Potter. Why hadn’t he just come out and told me he was bisexual to begin with? Was he afraid that I was going to hit on him or something? Surely he knew I was smart enough to know he wouldn’t ever want to be with me. 

Harry _sodding_ Potter. A _virgin_. Unbelievable.

Of all the things I was expecting, that was _certainly_ not one of them. I considered the possibility that he might be lying to spare me, but he was not that good of a liar. Even if he was, what use would he have in lying to me? It’s not like he has anything to prove to me.

I sighed as I pushed my fingers through my long hair. It really was getting out of hand. I straightened my neck to see how long it was, finding that it fell to just past my shoulders.

I exhaled and looked around for Potter’s shampoo, finding a green bottle to my left. I picked it up, squirting a translucent yellow gel into the palm of my hand. I set the bottle down and rubbed my hands together, pushing my fingers through my hair.

I had to lean against the wall when I found myself completely immersed in the smell of honey and lemon, the scent enveloping me. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to concentrate if I smelled like Potter all day. His scent is distracting enough without it being all over me, too. I’m definitely going to have to pick up my own shampoo.

I lifted myself up off the wall, rubbing my scalp to clean my hair as I tried my best not to get aroused.

No. I am most certainly _not_ drawn to Potter’s scent or suddenly relating it to safety and warm, soft hands or the crackling of a fireplace and cotton sweaters. _No_ , I’m not thinking about how Potter’s calloused hands feel sliding over my chest, or how much heat his body gives off. And _no_ , I most _certainly_ and not going to help my arousal in _Harry Potter’s_ bathroom, whilst thinking _about_ _Harry Potter_. Nope. No, _no_ , nope.

I struggled to keep my hands where they were, not sinking too low when scrubbing the rest of my body. I hopped out of the shower as soon as the last puff of shampoo rinsed off, rubbing one of Potter’s towels through my hair roughly before tying it around my waist.

I walked into the bedroom, stooping down at the bureau to pull out some pajamas. I tugged them on and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets up to my nose. I inhaled Potters scent deeply, letting my eyes fall closed.


	8. Pancakes

I woke up at 5 am on the dot, waiting until 6 to get out of bed. I padded into the living room and knelt down next to the couch. I didn’t want Potter to jinx me at the sound of a pan clanking. I reached my hand out and gently pushed his shoulder, trying to ignore the urge to squeeze it and feel how defined his arms actually were.

“Potter.” I whispered, pushing him again. He didn’t budge. “Potter, wake up.” I said, nudging him a little harder.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, a strong hand grabbing my wrist painfully.

Before I could even react or acknowledge that I was in any sort of pain, the lights were on and Potter was sitting up, one of his hands on the side of my face, the other holding my wrist delicately. I blinked as I adjusted to the light and realized that Potter was talking.

“..Oh God, oh God, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? Oh God, oh God, oh _God_.” He was speaking quickly, his eyebrows drawn together in a point on his forehead. He looked on the verge of tears, still muttering apologies and asking if I was okay.

“What? What! No, It’s fine! I’m fine.” I said, trying to speak over his frantic words.

“Are you sure? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you. I’m not used to having people here, I’m so sorry.” He said, looking quite like he wanted to cry.

He was cradling my wrist delicately, his hands radiating magical heat that I knew to be a healing charm. One of his hands left my wrist to hold the side of my face again, still sending waves of heat over my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned into his rough palm, feeling the urge to turn my face and kiss all the way up his arm.

I blinked quickly and cleared my throat, ridding that thought out of my mind.

“I’m fine, Potter. I’m fine. It’s fine! See?” I said, raising my arm to bend my wrist in every direction easily.

He watched with concern, his bright green eyes examining me carefully for any sign of pain. I rested my wrist back into his warm hands to ease his mind. He wrapped his calloused hands around it, concern and guilt still lining his face as he watched his hands, apparently trying to heal every cell in my body just from that one point. I looked down from his face and noticed with a horrifying shock that the wrist he was holding was attached to the arm that held my Dark Mark.

I twitched, the urge to yank my arm away so strong I almost couldn’t stop it. I knew that if I did, Potter would have an absolute fit of apologies. Instead, I nonchalantly tugged the sweater of my sleeve down over it, avoiding Potter’s gaze when he looked up at me.

“I’m fine. You really didn’t hurt me, I promise.” I said, still looking down at Potter’s tanned hands around my pale wrist.

“I’m sorry. I- I don’t know.. I don’t know what happened I just.. I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice pitching.

I looked at his face, alarmed by his tone of voice. He looked pained, as if he had just seen someone die. I frowned and slowly raised my hand to his cheek, brushing his cheekbone with my thumb softly.

“It’s okay, Harry. It doesn’t hurt, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. Everything’s okay.” I said reassuringly.

He closed his eyes and nodded, opening his hands up for me to slide my arm out. I had the overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss him to show just how _okay_ everything really was, but I instead removed my hand from his cheek and stood, tugging down the sleeves of my jumper to cover my hands.

“I was just going to make some breakfast if you want some?” I asked, fiddling with my sleeve.

He nodded and stood, picking up his pillow.

“What do you feel like having?” I asked, watching as he kneaded the pillow in his hands.

He shrugged and shook his head, frowning at my socked feet.

“Umm... Pancakes?” I suggested.

He nodded, turning to rest the pillow back on the couch. I watched his back as he turned and slowly walked around the couch and through the kitchen, his pajama pants swishing around his legs. He stopped at the cupboard and pulled out a box of pancake mix, grabbing eggs and milk from the fridge.

I walked over as he was pouring some flower into a bowl. He set the box down silently and picked up the milk, uncapping it. I reached up to grab the pan out of the cabinet, setting it down on the stove. Potter suddenly turned to me, taking a breath in.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” He asked, a frown of concern still lining his face.

I let out a huff of laughter, shaking my head.

“Yes, Potter, I’m fine. I’m not a glass figurine.” I said snidely, giving him a smirk.

He nodded and frowned down at the pancake batter as he cracked an egg into it, sliding a drawer open to grab a whisk. He continued to frown, as he began to whisk the batter, holding the bowl tightly in the crook of his elbow. I clicked on the stove and put the kettle on, grabbing a few plates from the shelf.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw a concerned frown still on his face. I stepped over and pushed against his hip with my own hip, smiling when he looked over at me in confusion. I repeated the action, making his hips sway in the other direction. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when I did it again.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

I shrugged and rammed my hip against his again, harder this time. He still barely moved at the action, his firm body only slightly swaying. He shook his head and looked down as he continued to stir the pancake batter. I reached over and poked his side, causing a much bigger reaction. He jerked away in surprise, his eyes wide. I reached my hand out to do it again, watching as he slid over against the counter, away from my fingers.

“Potter... are you.. _ticklish_?” I asked, a wicked grin spreading across my face.

“N-no.” He said, unconvincingly.

I advanced on him, my fingers attacking his muscled abdomen. He let out a low, muffled squeak and practically threw the bowl of batter onto the counter as he hurried away from me, sliding across the wood floor with his socks as he fled around the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. He paused on the opposite side of the island, watching me to see which way I was going to go. I went right, and so did he, jogging around the counter, just out of my reach. He let out a loud laugh as he slid to a stop over by the wall, leaning back against it.

I narrowed my eyes at him, smirk on my face, my hands stretched out toward him.

“I’ve got you now.” I muttered, stalking over towards him.

He only smiled, his back still against the wall. When I was about a foot away from him he suddenly lunged forward, sweeping me off my feet. I gasped, but before I could react, I was laid back on the couch with a gentle thud, Potter sliding away and back to the kitchen. I blinked a few times to get my bearings and sat up, my mouth agape.

“How dare you!” I said teasingly.

He turned and laughed at my miffed expression, stirring that damn pancake batter again. I let out a fake huff of annoyance and fell backwards onto the couch, wondering if this was where the fresh leathery smell that lingered around Potter came from. I turned my face and inhaled deeply, feeling like I never wanted to move again.

I heard the soft sizzle of batter being poured on a hot pan, the slow whistling of the kettle sounding before Potter took it off the stove. I heard the creak of a cabinet and the thunk of two mugs being set on the counter. A scrape of a spatula on a pan as Potter flipped the pancake over, followed by the sound of pouring water.

I closed my eyes, a smile on my face wondering why I didn’t come here before now.

* * *

I picked up the two mugs of tea, walking them over to the table in the sitting room. I set them down, glancing at Malfoy to find him fast asleep, arms tucked up to his chest as he leaned into the couch cushions. Smiling, I walked back to the kitchen, grabbing our pancakes to bring them over. I waved my hand to light the fire, sliding my plate off the counter as I sat down on the floor, leaning back against the couch as I cut a bite out of my stack of pancakes. Sighing deeply, I watched the fire, chewing my food as I took a sip of tea.

Malfoy hummed in his sleep, letting out a long breath of air. I looked over at him, finding that I could see the vertebrae in his back through his sweater. The small smile that had been lingering on my face faded when I remembered how I had grabbed his wrist this morning.

I’d been dreaming about running through the woods, snatchers chasing me, Ron, and Hermione. They had disappeared, leaving only me to run. The further I ran, the thicker the trees got. I felt someone grab me, and had acted on instinct thinking that it was a snatcher, but the person grabbing me wasn't in my dream. 

I had never moved more quickly in my life, turning on the lights and casting a healing charm almost simultaneously as I tried to apologize and explain at the same time. Malfoy had looked so dazed I thought I had really hurt him, but it seemed that he was just shocked by my reaction and the response I had when I realized I had grabbed him.

I wonder if I really did hurt him and he wasn’t saying anything, or if he actually wasn’t put under any pain. I had watched him carefully as he picked things up, eyeing his face for any signs of pain. I remembered back to when he had tugged down his sweater sleeve to hide his dark mark. I hadn’t ever taken notice to it before, probably too distracted by his smooth skin to pay any attention his arms.

I had glanced briefly at the raised pink mark, observing it just long enough to think that it looked like someone had branded him with a hot iron. Of course, I was so distracted by the fact that I had just intentionally caused him pain, I didn’t much care. I still don’t really. He can do as much to that mark as I can do to my own scar. What really makes them so different? They are both unwanted marks that separate us from the rest of the wizarding world. Nothing we can really do about it. I wondered how he felt about his mark? Maybe we had similar opinions.

I let out a huff of air in disbelief. Four years ago I would have thought it impossible that I had _anything_ in common with Malfoy, but now I’m running around with him in my kitchen at 7 a.m. making him pancakes. I laughed and shook my head, taking another bite of my breakfast.

Malfoy inhaled deeply, rolling over. I looked over to watch him stretch, rubbing at his eye sleepily. He blinked a few times, his silvery eyes looking around before focusing on me. He frowned as he sat up.

“Why are you on the ground?” He asked.

I shrugged and took another bite of food, refusing to admit to either him or myself that I had sat here to spare him from any discomfort. I reached over to pick up his plate of food, handing it to him.

“How long was I asleep for?” He asked, taking the plate from me.

I shrugged. “10 minutes maybe? Not long.” I said.

“Mm.” He replied, crossing his legs.

I pushed myself up to sit on the couch, resting my ankle on the knee of my other leg.

“You need more chairs.” He said.

I waved my hand, conjuring two bar stools to rest against the kitchen island.

“I mean _good_ chairs.” He clarified.

I waved my hand, making the stools disappear again.

“There’s no room.” I explained.

He pursed his lips and looked around the room.

“Why don’t you move?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I’ve never had reason to.”

“Hm.” Was his reply. “Do you have money?” He asked.

I laughed, resting my plate in my lap. I looked over at him, a smile of disbelief on my face.

“What?” He asked.

I shook my head, thinking of the mound of unneeded gold I have in my vault at Gringotts, growing bigger and bigger every day. Brands pay me when I wear their jeans, I get paid 100 galleons every time I’m mentioned in the Daily Prophet, which is literally every day. I bought all of Rose Weasley’s baby supplies and still barely made a dent in my savings.

“Yes, I do.” I said, taking another bite of my food.

“Enough to move?” He asked.

I smiled wider, wondering how poor he thought I was.

“Yes, enough to move.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Like I said, I have no reason too.” I said with a shrug.

“Well, you sleep on the couch.” He pointed out.

I laughed, shaking my head.

“I didn’t always used to sleep on the couch. I _do_ have a bed, and a very comfortable one, at that.” I replied, reaching over to take a sip of tea.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He said, pulling a knee up to his chest.

I shrugged.

“It’s comfortable.” I said, gesturing to the couch with a shrug.

“True. But if you can afford a bigger place, why don’t you get one?” He asked.

I chewed my food as I contemplated his question.

“I don’t need the space. This is good enough for me.” I said.

He nodded and looked around.

“It is nice. I see why you like it.” He said quietly.

I smiled and sipped my tea, watching the fire.

“Are you _seriously_ a virgin?” He asked suddenly, causing me to almost choke.

I let out a harsh cough, pulling my mug from my lips.

“Sorry?” I choked out.

“It’s just- I don’t know, you don’t _seem_ like a virgin.” He said, setting his half eating pancakes down on the table.

“Malfoy, its 7:30 a.m., do we really have to talk about this right now?” I asked tiredly.

He shrugged and gave me an innocent smile.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Yes, I’m really a virgin.” I said, eating the last bite of my pancakes.

“Hm.” He said eyeing me thoughtfully.

I set my plate down on the table and picked up my tea, giving myself something to do.

“ _Really_?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes, resting my head back on the couch.

“Yes, Malfoy, how many times do I have to say it?” I asked.

He shrugged and shook his head.

“I just can’t see why.” He said.

“Because I _want_ to be.” I said, a smirk on my face. “Am I really so horrible that you think nobodies come onto me?”

He spluttered.

“Obviously not, Potter. As I pointed out yesterday, I have noticed plenty of people staring at you. I just was wondering why you wanted to be a virgin. It’s not that common anymore.”

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, shrugging as I looked at the fire.

“I don’t know. I guess being who I am makes it difficult to find a serious partner, and I don’t want to just give myself up to the first person I see on the street. Not only that, but if I didn’t know the person that well, my sex patterns could be splattered all over the front page. People who have had an interest in me are usually only looking for fame, money, or someone to protect them.”

When he responded with silence I looked over, seeing that he had rested his chin on his knee as he listened, cup of tea held in both hands and resting on the couch.

“How many people have you slept with?” I asked, taking a casual sip of tea.

He sat up straight, shifting in his seat.

“One.” He said, glancing away.

“Michael?” I asked.

He nodded, swallowing. I nodded, too, looking down at my tea. A long silence stretched between us, only the fire to keep us company. Malfoy picked up the blanket off the floor, sliding it around his shoulders. I was about to ask if he wanted me to turn the heat on, but he spoke.

“It’s wasn’t exactly my choice.” He said quietly.

“What wasn’t?” I asked, glancing over at him to find him almost completely hidden, the blanket pulled up to his nose.

“Having sex with Michael.” He stated, his eyes downcast.

“What do you mean?” I asked, sitting up to look at him better.

“I mean.. I never said yes. But I never said no either.” He said, glancing up at me quickly before tucking the blanket up to the bottom of his eyes.

“So he r-” I cut off, my voice choking around the word. I swallowed hard. “He took advantage of you?”

He leaned sideways against the sofa.

“It’s my fault really, I never told him to stop or- or to get off me or anything. I just... let it happen. Several times. It’s not like it was just a one time thing, I- I... I don’t know.” He said, closing his eyes.

I sat forward, feeling the frown that was lining my forehead as I observed the shameful look spread across the half of his face that I could see. I reached over and tugged the blanket down slowly, causing him to open his eyes.

“I need you to listen to me, okay?” I asked gently.

He nodded, shame turning into worry. I rested my hand on the top of his bent knee, hoping it was comforting instead of creepy. I took a deep breath and frowned at my hand, trying to find the right words. I swallowed and looked up at him again, finding him to be watching me intently.

“Nothing he did to you was your fault. Ever. None of it. Not even if you started the argument or you didn’t say no or you messed something up, it wasn’t your fault.” I said softly, watching his face carefully as I spoke. “You don’t deserve- _no one_ deserves to be treated like that. I don’t know what went on in his life to make him like that, but those are his issues. Not yours.” I finished, rubbing his knee with my thumb. “Do you understand?” I asked, my voice low and calm.

He swallowed and nodded, blinking quickly.

I ducked my head in relief, patting his knee a little before I leaned away, dragging my hand through my hair. I laid my arm across the back of the couch as I sighed, frowning at the fire.

Malfoy moved, escaping his blankety den to slide across the couch. He tucked himself up underneath my arm, his head leaned up against my shoulder underneath my chin, knees rested on the side of my leg. I blinked back my surprise and slowly lowered my arm around him, rubbing his pointy shoulder with my thumb.

He sighed and relaxed into me, as if letting go of a huge burden he had been holding onto.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” I replied.

 


	9. Haircut

I woke up sideways on the couch. Potter was gone. I blinked as I sat up, my hair tumbling down in front of my face. I pushed it away as I felt around for my hair tie, not coming up with anything. I frowned and stood up, groggy from sleep. I pressed the heel of my palm against my eye as I stumbled into Potter’s room, pushing the door open. I glanced around the room to check he wasn’t in here, seeing that the bathroom door was closed. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I walked over to the bed, tugging down the sheets in search of a loose hair tie.

I searched for approximately 5 minutes, upturning every cushion and object in the room. My hair kept sliding in front of my face, causing me to tuck it behind my ear every 3 seconds.

“Uhg fuck _off_.” I said impatiently, walking over to the bathroom door.

I leaned next to it, listening for any noise. I raised my hand and knocked on it three times.

“Just a minute.” Potter said from behind the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open, spilling honey scented steam into the bedroom. He was holding a red towel up around his waist, and I couldn’t stop my eyes from following a drop of water as it traveled down his muscular chest, hitting the towel that was hanging dangerously low around his trim waist.

I swallowed and forced my eyes upwards again, finding his face, noticing with a shock that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. The reason I had knocked on the door had completely vanished from my mind at this point.

“Did you need to get in here?” He asked, as if he didn’t just see me completely gape at his half nudity.

“Uh- uh- I uh.. I need to um.. I uh..” I tried to form a sentence, but he had an angelic glow around him from the soft yellow light encompassing him from behind that was temporarily incapacitating me.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

“Yes, Potter. I’m fine.” I spat, crossing my arms. “I need to cut my hair.” I said.

“Oh.” He said, tilting his head as he shifted his grip on the towel around his waist. “Why?” He asked.

“It’s annoying. I’m tired of having it.” I said.

“Understandable.” He said with a small shrug.

“What, you’re not going to try and stop me?” I asked.

He chuckled, leaning against the doorway.

“If you don’t like something, why would I try and make you keep it?” He asked.

I shrugged. He smiled at me, glancing over my hair.

“So why did you need me?” He asked, his gaze returning to my eyes. He stretched an arm out to press his palm against the other side of the door frame, arm muscles flexing slightly.

“Uh...” I muttered, my eyes sliding over the expanse of his golden skin. “Could you maybe uh...” They traveled over his shoulder and up his neck, lingering as his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. I blinked and looked at his face again. “Could you cut it? Or tell me a spell to cut it myself.” I asked.

He shrugged. “Sure, I’ll cut it. If I do something wrong I know a hair growing charm so nothing to worry about.” He said with a cheeky smile, turning around to walk back into the bathroom.

“What do you mean ‘if something goes wrong’?” I asked, resting my hands on my hips as I watched him walk over to the sink.

He laughed, tucking the end of his towel around his waist so it could stay up on its own. He continued to chuckle as he spread shaving cream across his chin, turning on the sink to run his razor underneath the water.

“Potter.” I said, waiting for an answer.

He glanced at me in the mirror, smirking at me as he leaned forward, bringing the razor to his throat. He glided it up and over his chin, rinsing it off halfway up.

“I just mean that I haven’t cut a lot of hair, so if something goes wrong, there’s nothing to worry about.” He said, bringing his shoulder up.

I barely heard his words, watching as he brought the razor up his throat again, leaving lean patches of smooth, tanned skin in its wake. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. He turned his face away from me, dragging the blade across his cheek three times before washing it off. He turned to look at me, small patches of shaving cream splattered across his face. I stared, my mouth slightly open as I watched a spot of cream start sliding slowly down his neck.

“Malfoy?” He asked.

“What?” I asked, tearing my eyes away from the shaving cream.

“I asked if you wanted to make an appointment with the barber down the street? They’d do a better job than me anyways.” He said, turning back to the mirror.

“No, It’s fine.” I managed to say, watching as he finished shaving, tapping his razor against the side of the sink after he washed it off. He put it in the pot next to our toothbrushes, lifting up the end of his towel to dry his face off, exposing one of his powerful legs.

“When do you want to do it?” He asked, dropping the end of his towel, adjusting the top of it to make sure it was secure.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked, taken aback at his question.

“Your haircut? Do you want it now?” He asked.

“Oh.” I said, blushing slightly at what I thought his implied intentions were. “Yes, sure.” I said, ducking my head in embarrassment.

“Great, just let me put some pants on.” He said, passing by me, a puff of his sweet honey scent matched with a sharp spice of his shaving cream.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it. Thinking about how good Potter smells or how muscular he is will certainly not be a good thing if he’s about to cut my hair and be close to me for an extended amount of time. My eyes flew open when I heard a towel drop against the carpet. I poked my head into his bedroom, finding him clasping the button to a pair of jeans.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Had he really just changed clothes without bothering to shut the door? I flushed violently.

“Take off your sweater.” Potter said, tugging on a shirt of his own.

“What? Why?” I asked, reaching up to grab at the knitted wool possessively.

“Cause you’ll get little hairs in it if you keep it on and it will be itchy.” He said innocently, looking around the room for something.

He raised his hand, a pair of glasses flying into it immediately.

“How do you do that?” I asked, peeling off my sweater.

“Do what?” He asked, slipping the pair of glasses onto his nose.

“All that wandless magic. Its like the wand is just an afterthought.” I said, hanging my sweater on the bedrail before I crossed my arms over my abdomen.

He just shrugged and walked out the door of the bedroom.

I was so stunned by his sudden departure that it took me a full 30 seconds to follow him. I emerged into the living room, finding one of the hideous wooden bar stools set up just in front of the small island, a pillow resting on the seat. I walked over and stood next to it, watching as potter rummaged around through the drawers.

I noticed that he was humming something as he searched, sliding one drawer shut to look through another. He pulled a pair of scissors out from the drawer, sliding the drawer shut with his hip as he walked over to the sink to wash them. He hummed and swayed his hips as he scrubbed away at the blades, grabbing a towel to dry them off.

“Come here, let me wet your hair.” He said without turning around, setting the scissors down on the right hand side of the sink before he held the towel up to fold it. I walked over and stood next to the counter.

He patted the tabletop, smiling at me.

“What, you want me to lay there?” I asked, pointing at it.

“Yeah, unless you wanted to bend over?” He asked, resting the towel on the table next to the sink.

I flushed and scrambled to pull myself up on the counter laying backwards, shivering against the cool surface.

“Scoot up.” He said.

I lifted my head and pushed myself toward the sink until it was practically down the drain. Potter held my head up with one of his large, warm hands, resting the folded towel underneath my neck to soften the sharp edge of the sink. I heard the noise of Potter detaching the head of the faucet, turning it on to let the water heat up. He continued to hold my head up as he sprayed warm water into my hair, a soft mist floating up to the rest of my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed into potters palm, my neck twisting lazily as he dampened my hair.

He abruptly shut off the water, tucking a towel around my head. He pushed me up into a sitting position and let me hop off the counter, rubbing the towel around to dry my hair. He yanked it off my head and burst into laughter, reaching a large hand up to smooth my hair down.

“Come on.” He said, tilting head in the direction of the stool.

I followed him, sitting on top of the pillow he had placed on the stool. He raked a comb through my hair, spilling cold drops of water down my back.

“How do you want it?” He asked.

“Short.” I replied.

“Short how?” He asked.

I shrugged. “Just do whatever.” I said.

He stopped brushing the comb through my hair, walking around me, his eyebrow raised.

“I once knew you to use three pots of hair gel a day and now you’re telling me to just ‘ _do whatever_ ’?” He asked, a smile growing on his face.

I nodded. He smiled wider and shook his head in bewilderment.

“Alright then, Malfoy.” He said, walking back around me.

He combed my hair and snipped away, the occasional hand or few fingers pulling it up or to the side. I shivered as a lock of hair slid down my back.

After about 5 minutes, Potter walked around to look at me, scissors held in his hand loosely. He observed me, a frown on his face. He reached a hand up and dragged it through my hair, raising his other hand to bring the scissors over. I watched as his shirt lifted up, exposing a small stretch of his abdomen. I averted my eyes and swallowed, only to find myself staring at his muscular arm.

To make matters worse, he somehow found it necessary to wedge himself between my knees, my folded hands dangerously close to his belt and that tanned strip of skin. The warmth of his body was practically burning my thigh, every breath a struggle. I practically sighed in relief when he stepped to the side, working on the hair around my ears.

* * *

I set my scissors down on the table, walking back over to Malfoy. I looked at his hair, bringing my hands up to style it. I noticed that his eyes fell closed at my touch, bringing my hands away briefly to watch them open at my departure, closing again when I touched him. I couldn’t help but let a smirk cross my face as I swept his hair back and to the side, feeling how relaxed he got in my hands.

“Okay, I think it’s good.” I said, drawing my hands away from his soft locks reluctantly.

He stood, wiping a few stray hairs off his bare chest, shoving his fingers through his new hair.

“It feels good.” He said with a smile.

I smiled back, walking with him to the bathroom.

“Wait wait!” I said when we reached the room.

He turned around to look at me, and I reached my hands up again, styling it the best I could. The height difference made it difficult to see the top of his head clearly.

“Okay, go.” I said, shooing him in the direction of the mirror.

He smiled at me briefly before turning back around, making his way to the sink. His jaw dropped, a slender hand reaching up to his hair. He slid his pale fingers through it gaping at himself.

“Holyyy shiiittt..” He said softly, pushing it around.

I observed the shortness of the back and sides, my eyes traveling up to the longer hairs at the top. I leaned against the doorframe, pleased by my work.

“Damn.” He said, dropping his arms. “I haven’t had hair this short in over three years.” He said with a soft chuckle, pushing his hair around even more.

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

He glanced at me briefly before looking back at the mirror. “Michael wouldn’t let me cut it.” He said quickly, turning to the side to look at himself.

“I’m _hot_.” He said, looking over at me, a grin on his face.

I leaned my head against the doorframe and looked him up and down, fully agreeing with his statement. I only shrugged and pushed myself off the doorframe, heading back into the kitchen.

“You know Potter,” Malfoy said, emerging from the bedroom. “If you ever wanted to stop being Mr. savioroftheworld, I think you’d make a great barber.”

I laughed and shook my head, pulling two mugs out from the cabinet.

“Thanks.” I replied, clicking the kettle on.

I turned around, finding Malfoy leaning on the counter, blue sweater on with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“Tea?” I asked, catching his gaze.

“Sure.” He replied, walking over to the refrigerator.

He plucked the milk from the door, letting it hang loosely in his fingers as he observed the rest of the food.

“You hungry?” He asked, tilting his head to look at me.

I shrugged. “A little. What are you in the mood for?” I asked.

He pursed his lips and looked back at the fridge. “Eh, I dunno. Something to snack on. Crunchy.” He said.

“I’ve got it. Get cheese.” I said, turning to grab a box of crackers from the cupboard.

Pouring water into our mugs, I pulled a plate from the cupboard for the crackers. Opening the box, I dumped them onto the plate, grabbing the cheese that Malfoy had retrieved from the refrigerator. After slicing it up, I pushed the crackers to one side of the plate, setting the cheese down on the other side before setting the plate on the counter next to our tea.

Malfoy poured a dash of milk into each of our cups as I pushed a cracker and a lump of cheese into my mouth. I pulled my tea to my lips, swallowing a sip along with my cracker.

“Thanks.” I muttered before taking another sip.

He pinched a cracker and a piece of cheese between his fingers, biting off half of it.

“Mmm.” He said delightedly, eating the rest.

I smiled and ate another cracker, frowning when he picked up the plate and dragged it away from me. I was about to ask what he was doing when he sat on the ground, taking his cup of tea with him. I shrugged and grabbed my own tea, joining him on the floor. I rested my back up against the cabinet to Malfoy’s right, the plate of cheese and crackers resting between us.

We ate mostly in silence, the crunch of crackers and occasional sip of tea interrupting the silence. I looked over just before I was going to reach out and grab a cracker, seeing Malfoy’s dark mark red and raised on his forearm. I couldn’t help but let my eyes follow it, looking away quickly when I noticed Malfoy saw me watching. He tugged the sleeve of his jumper down after plopping a cracker into his mouth.

“Couldn’t get rid of it, huh?” I asked, taking a sip of tea.

He watched me for a second before shaking his head, a curious and confused expression on his face.

“Yeah, me neither.” I replied, gesturing to my forehead.

His grey eyes glanced up at my forehead before traveling all around my face in search of the meaning behind my words. His forehead slowly smoothed out as he realized the connection I was making and he blinked, as if he had never thought of it that way before. He looked away and stared down at his feet, bringing his mug up to his lips. He set it down on the floor, shoving the sleeves of his sweater back up again. I smiled and looked away, welcoming the silence that followed.


	10. Rose Colored Water

“Where are you going?” Malfoy asked as I came out of my room, a jacket in hand.

“It’s pub night. Want to come?” I asked.

He shook his head, tucking his feet underneath himself. “No, I’m good here. When will you be back?” He asked.

I looked at my watch. 7:03. I shrugged. “Nine maybe.” I said with a small smile. “I only go for the free peanuts.”

He smiled and glanced down at the book in his lap. “Okay, well.. I’ll see you when you get back I guess.” He said, looking up at me again.

I nodded and tugged on my jacket, wrapping a scarf around my neck.

“How’s my outfit?” I asked.

“Dreadful.” He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, stepping out the door.

The smile remained on my face the entire way to the pub, regardless of the freezing winds or snow crunching underneath my feet. I pushed through the door of the pub, sweeping the place for any familiar faces. When I didn’t see anyone I recognized, I sat down at the bar.

“Hey Ed.” I said, nodding in his direction.

“Hey, Potter.” He replied, setting a bowl of nuts in front of me. “What’ll it be tonight?” He asked.

I pursed my lips and tapped my fingers on the bar, a contemplative smirk tugging at my lips.

“Butterbeer.” I replied.

He raised his eyebrows at me, but grabbed a glass and slid it in my direction. I smiled and picked up the cup, taking a hefty swig. I exhaled after I swallowed, the warm, sweet liquid trailing down my throat. Just like I remember it from back in school. I glanced down at my watch. 7:27. Ron and Hermione should have been here by now. Unless they decided not to come tonight?

I decided to give them until 8 before I headed off, busying myself by cracking peanuts and taking small sips of my butterbeer, looking up at the occasional new person that entered.

* * *

“Harry?” Someone called.

I made my way out of Potter’s bedroom and into the sitting room.

“Hello?” I asked, looking around the flat.

“Hello? Harry?” A female voice replied.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“In the fire, of course!” They replied.

I wheeled around walked in front of the coffee table, looking down at the fire. There was a face made from the logs of the fire, the mouth moving as the woman’s voice came through.

“Harry! Finally. We wanted to make sure you didn’t go to- Wait. You’re not Harry.” She said, squinting her eyes at me. “Is that- Are you _Draco Malfoy_?” She asked.

I swallowed and nodded, backing up until the back of my legs hit the coffee table.

“Ron! RON! Come here _right_ now!!” She screamed just before her face disappeared.

The realization of who they are struck me just before a loud _crack_ sounded through the room. I scrambled backwards as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger bounded toward me, their wands drawn. I held my hands up to show I wasn’t armed, my back hitting the doors that lead to the balcony.

“What are you doing here?!” Ron asked loudly.

“I-I was uh- well, Harry wanted me to stay here.” I said, swallowing thickly.

“I think I’d know if my best friend was currently living with his enemy, don’t you think?” He asked, barring his wand more sharply at my chest. “Where is he? What have you done with him?”  
  
“I haven’t done anything! He’s at the pub already, he just left about 30 minutes ago, I swear.” I said as earnestly as I could.

“You could have just heard me say that.” Hermione said.

“I swear, I haven’t done anything bad to him. My clothes- they’re in his room, you can check yourself.” I said, waving my hand in the direction of Potter’s bedroom.

Hermione lowered her wand and bounded to Potter’s bedroom. Weasley continued to glare at me over the tip of his wand, not letting his gaze drop for a single second.

“I’m not going to fight you, I don’t even have my wand.” I said, gesturing to my wand that sat on the coffee table.

Weasley quickly snatched it up, but didn’t lower his own wand, looking over at Granger when she re-entered the room.

“He’s right. His clothes are in there and there's another toothbrush by the sink.” She said with a huff.

Weasley slowly lowered his wand and tucked it in his pocket, showing Granger that he held my wand. I hugged myself and stepped forward slowly, lifting my back from the balcony doors.

“So why are you here? Harry obviously didn’t just see you in passing and invite you back to his flat. What happened?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms tightly.

I swallowed and looked around, trying to think of a reasonable answer to give them that didn’t expose everything.

“I uh.. I got beat up so.. Potter dragged me back here. And after that I couldn’t go home so he’s letting me stay until I can find my own place.” I said, picking at the elbow of my sweater.

Granger eyed me analytically, chewing her lip as she observed me.

“I think he’s telling the truth.” She said, tilting her head to look at Weasley.

“I still don’t trust him. We should wait for Harry to get back.” He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

“Tea?” I asked with a smirk.

They shared a glance that told me my commentary was not welcome.

* * *

At around 7:54 I gave up, wishing very much that I had just stayed home with Malfoy. I sighed, dropping a galleon onto the bar, which was way more than what was necessary.

“See you later, Ed.” I said, shrugging my jacket on.

“Later, Potter.” He grunted. I smiled briefly before tucking my chair back into the bar.

I shoved the door open with my shoulder, walking straight into a very large fist.

“Fuck!” I shouted, bringing my hand up to my mouth, where blood was pooling.

That same fist landed a very hefty blow to my stomach, making me keel over breathlessly. As I bent, a knee made contact with my nose, and then my eyebrow. Blood was in my eyes, in my throat, running down the side of my neck. I scrambled for my wand, trying to straighten up and get a view of my attacker.

I leaned back against the wall, wiping the blood away from my mouth and eye. I gasped for air, spurting blood out with every exhale.

“Lumos!” I exclaimed, just in time to see the very large figure of Michael dissaparate from the shadows of the alley.

I doubled over again, clutching my ribs. I gripped my wand and twisted on the spot, landing right into my living room.

“Harry!” Came the exclamation of three voices.

I looked up from where I was bracing myself on my knees, finding Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione all standing in my living room.

“What the sodding hell are you doing in my flat?” I asked, more blood spilling out of my mouth.

“What are _we_ doing here?! More like what is _he_ doing here?!” Ron shouted, pointing at Malfoy. "And what's happened to your  _face_?" 

“It’s a long story. Can you please go?” I asked, attempting to straighten up.

“Go?!” Hermione exclaimed. “You’re bleeding everywhere! I’m not going to leav-”

“Hermione, please. I need to talk to Draco. Alone.” I breathed heavily.

Hermione pressed her lips together to show her displeasure.

“Fine. You better floo us as soon as you’re healed and explain what the hell is going on. I have to get back to Rose. And you-!” She said, whirling back on Malfoy. “You better not do anything stupid because if something happens to Harry, you’re going to have to deal with me.” She threatened, an expression of determination on her face.

Malfoy swallowed and nodded quickly, looking between me and her with wide eyes.

Hermione gave me another side-long glance before grabbing Ron’s arm, disapparating. Immediately, Draco’s hands were on me, tugging off my jacket and pulling my sweater over my head.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry he did this. How did he find you? Oh my God. I’m sorry, come here, come here.” He said, dragging me over to the couch.

Before I could even think about it he had already laid me out on the couch, a damp towel dabbing at my forehead.

“Wa-” I started, only to be cut off by him dabbing my lips with the towel, slipping my glasses off my face.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry.” He said, on the verge of tears as he pushed his slender fingers through my hair.

He moved the towel up to dab at my eyebrow again, sniffing heavily as he continued to whisper apologies.

“How did you know that it was Michael?” I asked, wincing slightly when I spoke, my stomach aching.

He pressed his lips together. “I’m used to treating these particular wounds. Let me guess, fist to the face, fist to the stomach, then a knee to the face twice while you were down?” He asked.

I nodded, my head spinning. I gritted my teeth.

“Yeah. Exactly.” I breathed.

“Damn it, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he would find you. If I had known-” He started.

“Malfoy, relax. I've had worse. I'm fine." I said quickly, my hand finding the outside of his thigh to pat it comfortingly. “Let me up, I can heal myself.” I said, trying to adjust my position.

“Let me do it, you’re hurt.” He said, setting the washcloth aside.

“It’s kind of difficult.” I said, wincing when I tried to move my arm.

“Shut up.” He said harshly, spreading his hand out across my chest, his cool palm automatically soothing my pain. “Alasanabit.”

Immediately a rush of magic flooded through my body, a warm tingling pooling under his palm. My breathing became easier the longer he held his hand there, moving it around in slow circles. I closed my eyes as I exhaled slowly, swallowing hard to try and keep my concentration off how wonderful Malfoy’s hand felt on my body. I suddenly realized that I still had my hand on the outside of his thigh and I immediately froze, not trusting myself to move at all.

I opened my eyes when he placed his other hand on my chest, soft and cold. He dragged the healing hand up my chest and over the side of my neck, up to my forehead and down my busted nose. He trailed his fingers lightly over my lips, making them tingle with warmth.

I looked up at him to find that he was staring at my lips intently, leaning forward as if being drawn by a magnetic force. I swallowed, letting my lips part slightly as his fingertips fell away, tucking into my hair. I gripped the outside of his thigh more firmly, gaining leverage to lift myself slightly off the couch. I could feel his breath washing over my face as he leaned closer, eyes still locked onto my lips.

Suddenly he blinked as if being pulled from a trance. He shook his head and cleared his throat, frowning slightly. He stroked my hair softly as he leaned back, blinking rapidly.

“I’ll uh.. get you some water to wipe off the rest of the blood. Wait here.” He said, standing up.

“Right. Yeah.” I said, clearing my throat.

How dumb can I get? Even if he had kissed me, it would have only been out of pity for me being beat up by his ex. It meant nothing.

* * *

I pressed my fingers against my eyes as I waited for the bowl to fill with water, a washcloth in hand. What the _hell_ am I thinking? About to kiss Harry _sodding_ Potter when he can’t even sit up without getting dizzy. Fucking stupid. Not like he would even want to kiss me in his regular health anyways. I can’t believe myself.

I shut off the tap and set the washcloth in the water, bringing the bowl back over to the couch. Potter had sat up slightly, his eyes closed, head resting on his hand. I sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, resting the bowl on my knees as I wrung out the excess water.

He had opened his eyes at my appearance and was now studying me, his gaze even more intense without his glasses. I set the bowl of water down on the table and reached a hand up to hold the side of his face, dabbing at his bloodied eyebrow with my rag. There was no longer a cut, and I was pleased to see that my attempt at a healing spell had worked.

I wiped away at the blood on and under his nose, washing out the towel before dabbing at his lips and chin. I wiped away a trickle of blood that had worked its way down his neck, pooling in his collarbone. I swallowed the urge to lean forward and press kisses all across his skin, setting the towel down in the now rose colored water.

“Feel better?” I asked, my voice slightly hoarse.

“Much. Thank you.” He said with a nod, pushing his fingers through his hair.

I watched as his muscles rippled underneath his skin, averting my eyes before my temptations got the best of me. I stood and picked up the bowl, carrying it to the sink to dump it out. I heard the shift of the couch and a ruffle of clothing, turning to find Harry tugging his jumper back on.

“I have to go explain... _this_ to Ron and Hermione before the call the Ministry of Magic and say you’ve put me under the imperius curse or something.” He said with a large sigh. “I’ll be back.. eventually.” He said dragging his hands through his hair.

I nodded, leaning back against the counter. He turned and stepped toward the fire, hand hovering over his pot of floo powder. He dropped his hand away and turned back toward me, taking several steps forward.

“This wasn’t your fault. Michael attacking me. You know that right?” He asked, his brow furrowed.

I nodded hesitantly, looking down as I draped the towel over the oven door. I looked up again when I saw Potter advancing toward me in great powerful strides. I folded my arms up in front of me in preparation for his body to slam into mine, but I was met with a gentle hug.

I opened my eyes, which I didn’t realize I had closed, relaxing into his arms in a long exhale. I let my arms drop from between us, one arm wrapping up underneath his arm, the other sliding around his neck to where my hands met on top of his shoulder. I rested my chin on his shoulder next to my hands, the sides of our faces pressed together.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, all tension and guilt that I had over the previous physical state of Potter completely evaporating. I realized that this was the first hug he had given me in which I was not crying.

It was over too soon, Potter’s large hands dropping from the small of my back as he stepped away from me. I reluctantly removed my arms from around him, tucking my hands into the ends of my sweater sleeves. He gave me a small smile and a nod before turning around, walking over to the fire before throwing a handful of floo powder and disappearing in a flash of green flame.

 


	11. Sleeping Arrangements

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, running over to me immediately to check for wounds.

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” I said soothingly, patting her arm.

She huffed sternly and pulled me into a hug, smoothing out my hair automatically. She pulled away, her expression softer but still firm.

“What’s going on, Harry?” She asked.

Ron stepped up behind her, his arms crossed.

“I can’t believe my _best friend_ is hiding Draco _sodding_ Malfoy at his apartment without me knowing. How long has this been going on?” He asked.

I sighed. “Ron, you make it sound like I’m having an affair.” I said, plopping down on their couch.

“For all I know you could be! Is he going to replace me and be your new best friend now? Go to pub night with you? Just cause I have a baby now doesn’t mean-!”

“Ron! Relax. Malfoy’s not my best friend in any sort of the word, believe me.” I said in a long exhale, dragging my hand through my hair. “He’s only been at my house since Saturday. I walked out of the pub and-” I cut myself off, not wanting to share too much about Malfoy without his permission. “And Malfoy was on the ground. Someone beat him up. I couldn’t just leave him there.” I said with a shrug.

“Yes, you could’ve. He would have been fine.” Ron said, crossing his arms.

Hermione whacked his arm, eyeing him warningly.

“It’s a nice thing you did, Harry, but you didn’t have to offer him a place to say. Why couldn’t he have just gone home?” She asked.

“Because.. He just couldn’t. I don’t have a problem sleeping on the couch for a little while.” I said with a shrug.

Hermione frowned at me.

“What are you not telling us?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I said, too quickly.

“Harry.” She said, suspicion in her voice.

I exhaled glancing away from them.

“I can’t tell you.” I said quietly.

“What! Since when can you not tell _us_ something. Harry he’s only been with you for a few days and he’s already changed you!” Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. “Ron, if you knew what I knew then you wouldn’t want people spreading it around either.” I said, folding my arms.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch next to me, leaving Ron to be the only one in the room still standing.

“Okay, so you can’t tell us. But surely his mother would have let him come home?” She asked.

I contemplated the thought.

“I never thought about that. I mean I’m sure she would let him, but he wasn’t living with her anymore.” I said.

“How do you know this whole thing wasn’t a set up for him to get into your flat?” Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes again. “Malfoy’s not plotting against me. And if he is, it’s a damn elaborate plan.”

“Well how do you explain all that blood on your face earlier? What was that about?” Ron asked.

I sighed when I realized that I was going to have to tell them. There’s no way I could say someone beat me up without giving them the real reason. Just as I opened my mouth, the sound of Rose crying sounded from down the hall.

“I’ve got it.” Ron said with a sigh, turning on his heel to walk down the hall.

I swallowed as I listened to his footsteps fading. 

“Draco’s ex-boyfriend is the one that beat him up.” I blurted out to Hermione.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open.

“ _Draco Malfoy_ is in an abusive relationship?” She whispered.

“Not anymore.” I pointed out.

She blinked and swallowed, looking down at her knees as she curled her feet up underneath her.

“Alright..” She said slowly. “So that’s why he couldn’t go to where he lived, but he still could have gone to Malfoy Manor?” She said.

“I think that maybe Michael knows where the Manor is, and that’s why he couldn’t go there.” I said, just now realizing it myself.

“Mm.” She said, nodding. “And this Michael person is his ex?” She asked.

I nodded. “Yeah. He found me at the bar tonight and caught me off guard, that's why my face was all bloody.” I said.

She pressed her lips together. “Guess we can’t go to Ed’s anymore.” She said with a sigh.

“Sorry.” I said apologetically.

She shrugged and shook her head dismissively.

“Hermione.. There’s something else.” I said, sitting forward.

She looked at me with a fresh expression of concern. “I um.. I got hit with the killing curse and I didn’t die.” I said, frowning at my hands.

“Y-you w-wh-what?” She asked, leaning back to get a better look at me. “Oh- Harry!” She cried, throwing her arms around my neck. “I thought we had left this all behind years ago. You shouldn’t be-” She cut off, shaking her head.

She sniffed heavily, her frizzy hair tickling my cheek.

“It’s okay, Hermione, I’m fine. I just... I don’t know _why_ I’m fine.” I said slowly.

She leaned back, dewey eyed.

“Harry promise me you won't go getting yourself into any more situations like that?” She asked.

“Hermione I can’t promi-”

“Harry, please.” She said, gripping my shoulders.

I ducked my head in acknowledgement.

“Okay, I promise.” I said.

She sighed in relief, rubbing her face tiredly.

“So.. You’re sure you were hit by the curse?” She asked.

I nodded. “There was a hole burned through my jacket and my sweater where it hit me. And I had the same sickening feeling like a punch in the stomach like I did in the forest with Voldemort.” I said.

She nodded slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Well..” She said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know Harry. Maybe you just can’t be killed with it. I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

I sighed, and rubbed my face with my hand. “Yeah, me neither.” I muttered, staring down at the carpet until Ron walked back into the room.

“Finally got her down.” He said triumphantly.

“Thanks, Ron.” Hermione said, standing up from the couch.

I stood with her, accepting her hug.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Ron asked.

I looked at Hermione. She gave me a nod that told me she could explain everything to him.

“I’ll see you later, mate.” I said, walking towards him to give him a hug.

He patted my back roughly before letting me go.

“Expect me to pop up at your flat at any time to make sure you're alive.” He said, a finger pointed at me. I raised my eyebrows.

“Expect to be blocked by apparation wards if you bloody try.” I replied, a smile on my face.

He smiled and pushed my shoulder, causing me to laugh and push him back.

“Later guys.” I said, sending them both a final smile.

“Bye, Harry.” They both said.

I twisted on the spot and disapparated with a _pop_.

* * *

I jumped when I heard Potter sigh from behind me, turning around just in time to see him land face first on the couch with a loud groan.

“How’d it go?” I asked.

His reply was muffled by the couch cushions.

“Come again?” I asked, walking forward.

“Ron thinks you’re going to try and kill me.” He said.

I laughed as I rounded the couch.

“Not today.” I said, tugging up the sleeves of my jumper before I crossed my arms. “Scoot.” I said, nudging his calves with my knee. He sighed and rolled over, pulling his feet up enough to give me room to sit. He rubbed the knee of his jeans with his finger, a frown creasing his brow.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“I um.. I had to tell them about Michael.” He said, looking up at me apologetically.

A brief flicker of anger fluttered through my chest, exterminated by the guilt that I saw filling Potter’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay.” I said honestly, giving him a small shrug.

“Really?” He asked, his eyebrow arching.

“Yeah. If you trust them I trust them.” I said with a soft sigh.

“Oh.” He said, clearing his throat. “Well- uh... alright then.” He said with a nod. “I talked to Hermione about the whole.. not-dying thing.” He said.

I raised my eyebrows. “Does she know what happened?” I asked.

He shook his head.

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Nothing I can do, really. Unless you want to hit me with a killing curse and see if I die. I mean what is there _to_ do?” He asked.

I shrugged, too, feeling the same bewilderment that he was. He sighed again.

“Tea?” I asked.

He shook his head. “I think I’m just going to shower and go to sleep. I’ll try and be quick so that you can go to bed. ” He said, standing up.

“It’s my turn on the couch, remember?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” He said with a small frown.

“Do you uh.. need another blanket or an extra pillow?” He asked.

“I think I’ll be fine.” I said, glancing at the blue, fleecy blanket and fluffy white pillow that were laying on the couch.

“Okay.. Well, just let me know if you need anything else.” He said, a small frown tugging at his lips.

I nodded in agreement, giving him a reassuring smile. He hesitated before turning around toward the closet, yanking a set of towels down from the shelf. He shut the door with his foot and walked into his bedroom, pausing in the doorway to look at me before letting the door fall closed. 

 

* * *

My eyes flew open, the familiar feel of Potter's bed underneath my stomach. I sat up, a fresh memory of me tucking myself in on the couch still clear in my mind. _Potter_. I threw the covers off my legs and charged into the living room.

“Potter!” I yelled.

He fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_.

“What is the meaning of this?” I asked, crossing my arms.

He rubbed the back of his head, his confused face barely illuminated in the moonlight.

“Whatareyoutalkingabout?” He mumbled, dragging the blanket down to the floor to curl up underneath it.

“I went to sleep on the couch and woke up in your bed. What are you playing at?” I asked, reaching over to flick the lights on.

Potter groaned and yanked the pillow off the couch, laying it over his face to block the light.

“Answer me!” I exclaimed, prodding his foot with my toe.

He heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, his eyes closed. He reached over and slid his hand across the coffee table in search of his glasses, shoving them on his face.

“What?” He grumbled, resting his arm on the coffee table as he cracked his eyes open to look at me.

“Why was I in your bed? I went to sleep on the couch.” I repeated.

He sighed again. “Because I moved you to the bed.” He said, pushing himself up off the floor to sit up on the couch.

“Why?” I asked, my arms still folded.

“Because.” He muttered, laying down again, his face pressed up against the couch cushions. 

I walked over and dragged his legs back off the couch, sitting down to keep him from repeating his actions.

“Just let me sleep, Malfoy, it’s 4 am.” He groaned, his head falling backwards.

“Not until you give me a real answer.” I replied with a face of determination.

He lifted his head and looked at me, his lips pressed together tightly. He exhaled through his nose and looked around the room.

“I just don’t think you deserve to sleep on the couch.” He said with a shrug, glancing at me.

“What do you mean I don’t _deserve_ it?” I asked, my eyebrows drawing together.

He sighed again and propped his forehead on his hand.

“You’ve been through a lot. The least I can do is let you sleep in a proper bed without someone bothering you all night.” He clarified.

“Excuse me, but I’m not the one who’s had _three_ near-death experiences, nor am I the savior of the wizarding world.” I pointed out.

He dragged a large hand down his face.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.” He said, eyeing me.

I sighed and turned my head, looking at the empty fireplace.

“You don’t have to treat me specially just because I’m a v-.” I swallowed around the word ‘victim’, not wanting to admit that even to myself, let alone to Potter.

“I’m not treating you any differently than I would treat someone else who was staying at my flat.” He said.

“It makes me feel like a burden when you do things like this.” I said, looking away from him.

“You’ve never been a burden to me.” He said quietly.

My eyes snapped to his face to find an expression of true sincerity. I looked down, blush creeping up into my cheeks.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah. It’s nice having you here. I enjoy your company.” He said with a shrug.

“ _Really_?” I asked, my eyebrows arching.

He chuckled, flashing white teeth at me.

“Yeah, really.” He said with a nod.

I smiled wrapping my arms around myself.

“Well we’re.... friends, right?” I asked, looking over at him.

He let out a huff of laughter and nodded.

“Don’t... _friends_ usually just share beds when they invite them over.” I asked slowly.

Potter lifted his head up off his hand, suddenly much more alert than he had been all morning.

“What?” He asked.

“I mean we don’t have to, but wouldn’t it make more sense if we just slept together?” I asked.

Potter’s face flushed red and I realized what had just come out of my mouth.

“We-well n-not sl-sl-sleeping together just like.... _sleeping_. Together.” I clarified, my face burning.

Potter blinked several times at my proposition, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“I won’t like.. come onto you or anything, I promise. I just feel bad that you’re always out here since it’s your bed and everything, so...” I said hurriedly.

“Believe me, you coming onto me is the least of my concerns.” He said, dragging a hand through his hair.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” I asked, my brow furrowing.

“Well I just mean I’m not really your type, am I?” He asked with a small laugh.

I swallowed as I observed Potter, taking note of how just _my type_ he really is. I cleared my throat and looked away, not willing to lie or tell the truth at this point.

“Well, I’m not opposed, and if it means you’ll be happy then sure.” He said with a shrug, apparently missing my silence at his previous question.

He yanked the pillow and blanket off the couch, padding into his bedroom. I stared at the open door, shocked that my suggestion actually followed through.

“Coming?” He asked, poking his head through the doorway.

I scrambled to stand up, slapping the light switch with my hand to turn it out as I passed. I walked into his room just as he landed on the bed, exhaling deeply as he tugged the covers up to his shoulder. I padded around the bed and got in on the other side, turning to face his back. I watched as his shoulders slowly became more and more relaxed, his breathing heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes, a smile lingering on my face. 


	12. Filet Mignon

I inhaled deeply as I woke up, scooting my head forward. I let my eyes flutter open, recoiling sharply when I was faced with the side of Malfoy’s neck. I blinked several times, realizing that we were curled up into each other, his back pressed against my chest. I had both of my arms wrapped around him, the back of his head only an inch away from my nose.

Ohhhhh no. If he woke up to this he’d certainly freak out like he had the last time. Damn it, I have GOT to stop doing this. I slowly lifted my arm from his grasp, beginning to slide my other arm out from under him.

“What are you doing?” He asked. _Shit_.

“I uh... I just woke up like this, I don’t know how. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” I said immediately, finally slipping my arm out from underneath him as I backed up off the bed.

He shrugged and rolled over onto his back, stretching his long arms up above his head as he yawned. He folded his arms lazily around his head, blond hair fanning out over them messily. He cracked his silvery eyes open and looked up at me, a smile spreading across his face. I was reminded of a sly cat that just woke up from a nap.

“It’s fine. I slept better than I have in years. What time is it, anyways?” He asked.

“Uh..” I muttered, taken off guard by his relaxed reaction. I pulled out my wand to check the time, raising my eyebrows. “10.”

His eyes opened wider. “Really?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

I nodded my head.

“Wow.” He breathed. “That’s the longest I’ve slept in... Well, since 5th year.” He said with a small laugh, stretching his arms again as he arched off the bed, a loud groan falling from his lips.

I shuddered as I fought the inclination to slip right back into bed with him and stay there all day.

“I’ll make breakfast, shall I?” I asked, practically running from the room.

I pulled out a pan, the carton of eggs, and a pack of bacon, clicking the stove on as I filled the tea kettle with water.

“Tea or coffee?” I asked as I heard Malfoy walk into the kitchen, his feet making soft noises against the wooden floor.

“Coffee.” He replied.

I heard the _thunk_ of his heels hitting the edge of the island as he pushed himself up to sit on the countertop. I didn’t dare turn around, afraid that if I did, I might not ever be able to look away. I cracked a few eggs into the pan, poking them around with my spatula. I clicked the kettle on as I waited for the eggs to cook, grabbing two plates and two mugs from the shelf.

“What do you want to do today?” I asked.

“Whatever you want to do. We could go into town if you want.” He said.

I pursed my lips contemplatively. “That sounds nice. Maybe go out to dinner?” I asked.

“Sure, sounds good. I don’t think we really have much to make dinner anyhow.” He replied.

“Mm.” I said, poking at the eggs some more. I flipped over a piece of bacon and turned to walk over to the fridge.

Malfoy was perched on the edge of the counter, one leg tucked up to his chest, the other dangling lazily off the edge. I swallowed as I ripped my eyes away from the blue knit jumper he wore, doing my best not to appear as if I wanted to tug him forward by it and kiss him until my lips hurt. I took a deep breath and tugged open the door of the fridge, observing its contents.

“Yeah, I should probably go grocery shopping soon. How did we go through that food so quickly?” I asked rhetorically.

I looked over to see Malfoy tug up a skinny shoulder. “You bought the food last time. I can go into town today and get whatever you want.” He said.

“Nah it’s fine. I don’t mind.” I replied, letting the door fall shut as I walked back over to the stove.

“Potter, you're letting me stay in your home. The least I can do is get you some groceries.” He insisted.

“Really, it’s fine. I don’t mind paying for it.” I replied honestly.

“Potter-”

“Malfoy, I’m serious, just let me buy the food.” I said tiredly.

“Harry, please, just let me contribute something.” He pleaded.

“You contribute plenty. Honestly I have too much money to know what to do with, I might as well do something useful with it.” I said, scraping the eggs of onto two plates.

“How much money do you have?” He asked in wonderment.

I sighed and shook my head. “Like I said. Too much. I get paid for everything. I’m like the sponsor boy of all clothing brands and newspapers, I get paid for stuff I don’t even know I’m in. It’s ridiculous.” I replied, clicking off the kettle when it started to whistle.

I poured myself a cup of tea and began to make Malfoy a cup of coffee.

“Cream? Sugar?” I asked, turning around to face him.

I was shocked to find a smile spread across his face, his chin resting on his knee.

“What?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Sugar, please.”

I narrowed my eyes at him briefly before reaching over to drop a scoop of sugar into his coffee. Stepping forward, I handed it to him, repressing a shiver as his fingertips trailed over the back of my hand as he took the mug.

“So what kind of place do you want to go to for dinner?” I asked.

“Hm.. I know a place that has exquisite steak. I haven’t been there in ages.” He replied.

“Sounds good. What time do you want to go?” I asked.

“You’re going to agree to go when you don’t even know what kind of place it is?” He asked.

“Well if they have nice steak I assume it’s fancy.” I replied.

He chuckled. “Yeah, it’s 'fancy'. Do you have anything to wear?” He asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder, a smile spread across my face.

“I go to charity functions and meetings with the prime minister of England, do you think I show up in a 10 year old red sweater and shitty jeans?” I asked.

He shrugged, a smirk on his lips. “You would if you could.”

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a nod of acceptance. “Right you are.” I said with a grin, scraping the bacon onto our plates.

I handed him his plate as I sat down on the floor, sliding my mug across the wood before bringing it up to my lips. He slipped down from the counter and joined me, a leg outstretched so close to mine that I could feel the heat coming off of his body. I took a steadying breath before I tucked into my food.

* * *

 

“Ready?” I called to Harry from the kitchen, glancing down at my watch.

I had dressed in a light grey three piece suit, cobalt blue tie and a pocket handkerchief to match. I straightened out the sleeves of my white shirt, running my hands through my hair to brush it back.

“Yep.” Potter replied, emerging from his bedroom.

My jaw literally dropped. This was no longer cuddly, soft Potter who likes warm tea and napping on the couch in the middle of the day. He was _hot_. I shut my mouth and swallowed, letting my eyes drag down his body.

He was wearing a suit as black as his hair, which hugged every muscular curve of his body beautifully. He had on a black shirt and a light grey tie, an emerald green pocket handkerchief to add some color. I could see the silver chain of a pocket watch hanging delicately across his abdomen, only to be covered up when he clasped the top button of his suit, tucking his other hand in his pocket.

“You okay?” He asked.

I suddenly realized who I was looking at and quickly blinked and averted my gaze, adjusting the watch that was latched onto my wrist.

“Yep. Yeah. Ready?” I asked, clearing my throat.

“Mhmm.” He replied, holding out his hand as he walked toward me.

I reached out and took it with a frown, becoming even more confused when he intertwined our fingers, but made no move to walk in any direction.

“What are you doing?” I asked, a blush creeping on my cheeks.

“Well I don’t know where we’re going. We’re apparating, right?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, right.” I muttered, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. “Here we go then.” I said stupidly, closing my eyes as I thought of the steakhouse. I twisted on the spot, disapparating with a soft _pop_.

* * *

 

I walked through the door Potter opened for me, making my way to the podium at the front. A girl with dark curly hair smiled at me, her eyes flicking down my suit approvingly.

“Welcome to Marco’s Steakhouse, how can I help you?” She asked.

“Table for two, please.” I said, glancing behind my shoulder at Harry who was observing the fancy crystallized rock formations on the wall.

“I’m sorry, it’s about an hour wait for walk-in customers. Would you like to have a seat at the bar?” She asked.

I pursed my lips, about to reply when Harry walked up next to me. The woman’s eyes went wide as she glanced over his face, immediately scrambling to slash a line on the paper in front of her. She picked up two menus and stepped out from behind the podium.

“There appears to have been an opening. Follow me please.” I glanced at Potter who smiled at me obliviously.

I sighed and followed our waitress, watching the people in the restaurant as it slowly became quiet, the clink of silverware on dishes silencing, all noise of chatter completely halted. The only thing making noise in the restaurant was a soft Christmas song playing over head, the whoosh of the kitchen door opening before the waiter halted in his tracks, his eyes on Potter.

Instead of the typical rush of jealousy I would get when people looked at Michael this way, I felt a balloon of pride swelling in my chest. The whole restaurant was staring at _him_ , and he was here with _me_. _Only_ me, and I knew it. I smiled to myself as the waitress stopped at a table, setting our menus down on top of our salad plates.

“Thank you.” Potter said to her, giving her a warm smile as he took his seat.

She only nodded before rushing off back to her podium.

“Sorry, I forgot this was a wizarding restaurant.” I mumbled to him.

He shrugged. “I guess I have to go out in public sometime. At least there won't be any reporters in here trying to get into my business.”

Before I could reply a shaky looking young man walked up to our table.

“H-Hello. My name is David. Wh-what can I get for you to drink today?” He asked.

“What’s the best red wine you have?” Potter asked.

“I would recommend the Domaine Loubejac Pinot Noir, sir.”

“Sounds great, I’ll have that please.”

“A glass or the bottle?” He asked.

Potter looked at me. “Would you like to split the bottle with me?” He asked.

Ordering alcohol didn’t even cross my mind until now. I haven’t had a nice glass of wine in years. Michael never allowed me to drink.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” I said with a smile.

“I’ll take the bottle then, thank you.” Potter said, handing him the wine list.

The man nodded and shuffled away, scribbling fervently on his note pad.

“Alright, I see why you don’t go into the wizarding world that frequently.” I said, glancing around at several of the watchful faces.

He chuckled, trailing his finger over the rim of his empty wine glass as he observed the yellow flower in a vase between us. Though the level of noise in the restaurant had risen, and people had begun to eat their food again, there were still many people with their eyes glued to our table.

“Yeah, it gets a bit suffocating.” He said.

I nodded in understanding.

“I get the occasional stare or two, but it’s never like this. Plus, the people that gape at you are doing it out of love, not out of hatred.” I pointed out.

The corner of his mouth tugged up into a bitter smile.

“They don’t love _me_ , they love what I’ve done.” He said, still observing the flower.

“That’s not why I like you.” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

His gaze rose from the flower to my face, observing me over his glasses.

“I know.” He said, just as our waiter brought the wine over to us.

He held it out for Potter to read the label.

“Would you like to taste it before you purchase the bottle?” The waiter asked.

“I expect he would be a better wine taster than I am.” Potter said, waving a hand in my direction.

The waiter smiled and uncorked the bottle, pouring a teaspoon size portion into my wine glass. I picked up the glass and swirled it around, sticking my nose into the glass to inhale deeply. I tilted my head back, letting the sweet, oaky liquid spread out over my tongue.

“It’s perfect.” I said with a smile.

The waiter seemed to sigh in relief, reaching over to pour more wine into my glass. He lifted the bottle to stop the stream of wine, bringing it over to Potter’s glass. Suddenly, the bottle slipped out of his shaky hands, spilling deep purple wine all over the white table cloth and onto our plates. Potter quickly snatched the bottle up before the waiter could even react to dropping it. Potter stood, the front of his suit and the seat of his trousers completely drenched with wine. He held out his arms, looking down at his sopping wet clothes. Letting out a slow exhale, he closed his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face.

The waiter hurried forward, bumping into the table and sending the vase to the floor as he stumbled out apologies, dabbing Potter’s coat with a napkin.

“Sir, I’m so sorry. I-I-I do- don't know what came over me. I will immediately take the wine off the bill and bring you a new bottle, I apologize for the inconvenience.” The waiter gasped out hurriedly.

“That won’t be necessary, David.” Potter said, stepping away from the waiter’s dabbing napkin.

It just now occurred to me that the waiter had, in fact, said his name at the beginning of the meal. How did Potter remember that?

David swallowed audibly as he looked at Potter. I looked over at him, too, finding that he did look rather intimidating, regardless of the small smile that was lingering across his face. I glanced around to see several people openly gaping, food halfway to their mouths.

I looked back to see Potter wave his hand, removing the wine stains from the table and from his suit. He bent down and picked up the yellow flower and vase from the floor, tapping it with his finger to fill with water again. Potter cleared his throat as he sat down again, laying his napkin across his lap neatly.

“I’ll gladly pay for the full bottle of wine, I don’t need to drink so much anyways.” Potter said lightly, smiling up at David kindly.

Just as David opened his mouth to speak again, a middle aged man with a mustache approached the table quickly, his eyes sweeping over the now completely clean table.

“Is everything alright here, sir?” He asked Potter.

Potter nodded his head once. “Yes, everything is perfect. You have a lovely restaurant and wonderful staff.” He said simply.

David watched the mustached man with wide eyes, glancing between him and Potter rapidly. The man eyed David suspiciously, glancing over the table once more.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. It is an honor to have you dining with us.” He said with a nod.

Potter smiled at the man, his green eyes following him as he walked away.

David exhaled heavily, stepping toward the table again.

“Thank you, sir. Please, let me get you a fresh bottle of wine. It won’t appear on the bill, I assure you.”

“I insist that you charge me full price, and I will keep this bottle. It has plenty left for the two of us to share. Thank you.” Potter said again.

The waiter nodded quickly, scrambling to pull out his note pad.

“Wh-what can I get you to eat?” He asked.

“What’s your favorite thing to get here?” Potter asked.

“Oh uh- well I rather like the rosemary chicken, sir.” He said with a nod.

“I’ll have that, please.” Potter said.

David nodded and scribbled on his notepad.

“I’ll have the Filet Mignon, please.” I said, folding up my menu.

David nodded and took our menus, hesitating and eyeing the wine bottle before scurrying away. Potter watched him go, turning in his seat to let his gaze follow the waiter until he disappeared through the kitchen door.

He turned back to me, a wide grin on his face, suddenly tilting his head back as he burst into laughter, the joyous sound echoing through the restaurant. I couldn’t help but join in, though I wasn’t entirely sure what it was about.

“What?” I asked between chuckles, watching as Potter shook his head, eyes closed as he laughed.

“Just funny.” He said with a shrug, grinning as he dissolved into another bout of laughter.

I tilted my head to the side and watched as he laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly as his adam’s apple bobbed, completely apathetic to all the watchful eyes. He seemed so free with his happiness, like laughter was as easy as breathing for him.

“Poor guy. Hope his boss isn’t too angry.” He said with a sigh as he rested his forearm on the table, picking up the bottle of wine to pour himself half a glass. He smiled and shook his head slightly as he brought it to his lips.

“Mm. That’s good.” He said, setting his glass down. His lips twitched. “Might’ve been better licking it off the tablecloth, do you think?” He asked as seriously as he could, his mouth slightly open as a smile slowly grew on his face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, shaking my head at him. He chuckled deeply, taking another sip of his wine.

“Nice kid.” Potter said, referring to our waiter.

I smiled down at my glass, rubbing my thumb against it as I soaked in Potter’s kindness. If this sort of thing had happened with Michael, there would have been an absolute explosion. Maybe not at the restaurant where people could see, but when we got home. A chill ran down my spine when I thought about the amount of rage that would have been simmering in him right now, but here Potter was chuckling and calling the waiter a ‘nice kid’.

I looked up at him in admiration, finding that he was already looking at me with a half smile on his face.

“What?” I asked.

He shook his head slightly, gaze dropping down to his wine.

“Nothing.” He said quietly.

* * *

 

I apparated us back to my flat under the suspicion that Malfoy had just a glass of wine too many. I let him sit down on the couch, walking over to the kitchen to make us some tea.

Suddenly Malfoy’s arms were wrapped around my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder.

“Malfoy.. what are you doing?” I asked, swallowing harshly, my mouth suddenly dry.

“You’re just so nice, Harry. How do you do it?” He asked, his words slightly slurred.

“Uhh..” I said with a small laugh, reaching over to click the kettle on. “I don’t know.” I said, trying to gently pry Malfoy’s arms from around my waist. He didn’t budge, only tucked his face closer to my neck. He inhaled deeply, my neck going cold.

“You smell so damn _good_.” He muttered, his lips ghosting over my neck.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, trying to maintain my bearings and remember that if he were sober, he wouldn’t be doing this.

“Thank you. Why don’t you go sit down on the couch and I’ll bring you some tea, okay?” I asked, continuing to tug at the arms that were locked around my waist.

“Okay, honey, that sounds great.” He said, kissing my neck before he released me.

I blinked and swallowed, frozen in place by his sudden domesticity, only moving when the kettle started whistling. I poured the water into two mugs, watching as the brown coloring of the tea leaves spread through the water. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, I dropped a hefty dollop into each of our mugs. I brought them over to the couch, setting Malfoy's down on the coffee table in front of him.

I sat down on the couch where he usually sits, taking a sip of my tea. He looked across at me, his light grey suit jacket open and splayed out awkwardly. He was resting his head on one delicate finger, a smile on his face as he observed me.

“Potter.” He said, lifting his feet to rest them in my lap.

“Yes?” I asked, holding my tea cautiously.

“Whaaaat’s your deal?” He asked, waving his hand in a circular motion.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I mean..” He paused for a long time to observe me. “I mean what are you _doing_?” He asked, as if that was any better of a question.

“Still not quite sure what you’re asking me.” I said with a smile.

He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes at me.

“You’re rich. Famous. You could have anybody you fancied. Why not just find a nice, pretty girl- or boy-” He added with a heavy scoff. “and move out of this tiny little flat and get married and have a bunch of tiny little Potterlings?”

I raised my eyebrows at him, fighting back a smile.

“Maybe I don’t want to settle down just for the sake of doing it.” I replied, taking a long sip of tea.

“Okay... then go back to Weaslette, she seemed to make you happy enough.” He said, tugging up a shoulder sluggishly.

“It wouldn’t work between us. We’re good friends, but our lives are traveling forward at different speeds.” I said.

“Speeds.” He muttered, giving a harsh chuckle. “Alright. Then that girl at the coffee shop? Or a random bloke off the street. Anyone would be happy to have your attention for even the smallest amount of time. Don’t you want them?” He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

I shook my head as a reply. He sighed dramatically.

“Well if you aren’t happy with any of them, who _do_ you want?” He asked, a thin eyebrow arched.

I observed him for a long moment, considering the possibility that he might remember this whole conversation in the morning. I couldn’t bring myself to care.

“You.” I replied simply.

“Pfffft.” He said, a slow smile spreading across his face as he sat up, his feet falling onto the ground with a _thunk_. “Thats a _lie_.” He said slowly. “You wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot stick.” He said, poking my arm with a thin finger.

“That’s what you think.” I replied with a shrug,

“Well why didn’t you tell me sooner? We coulda gone on a real date tonight instead of a weird ‘just friends’ thing. Do you have any idea how _hot_ you look in that bloody suit?” He asked, tugging at the lapel of my jacket.

“Alllriight, it’s time for you to go to bed.” I said, leaning forward to set my tea on the table.

“We’re going to bed? Alright.” He said, slipping off his jacket.

“No, not _we_. You.” I clarified, standing up. “Come on.” I said, holding out my hand.

He took it, pulling himself up only to wobble and fall back down on the couch.

“Merlin, Draco, you’re a real lightweight, aren’t you?” I asked with a chuckle.

A smile tugged at his mouth. “I love it when you call me that.” He said softly.

“It’s your name.” I said with a small laugh, bending down to pick him up.

His mouth dropped open. “You’re so strong.” He said, resting his head against my shoulder as I carried him.

“No, you’re just light.” I replied.

“Yeah.” He said, his breath washing over my neck.

I swallowed and laid him down on the bed, pulling off his waistcoat. Unbuttoning his shirt, I pulled it off his shoulders, unlatching his belt. He made no objection, but a slight frown was creasing his brow. I slid his belt out of the belt loops, leaving on his trousers as I tugged off his shoes and socks, setting his clothes in a neat pile near the end of my bed. I grabbed one of my sweaters out of the wardrobe and tugged it over his head, revealing a wide smile across his face.

“You’re so _thoughtful_.” He muttered, turning over to his side.

“Mhmm.” I said, smiling as I pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

I patted his arm gently, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his forehead.

“Goodnight.” I said softly, standing up straight again.

I walked around the bed and pushed the door open, stopping when I heard Draco’s voice.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To sleep on the couch.” I replied.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because that’s where I sleep. And you’re not sober.” I said.

“Pfft. So?” He asked. “Stay.” He said, his voice soft.

“Draco, you’re not sober.” I said again, more to myself than to him.

“I know. But I would still want you to stay, even if I was. Though I might not say it. Besides, I trust you. You won't do anything to me.” He said.

I sighed, twisting the doorknob as I thought.

“Please?” He asked.

I continued to stare at him from my place at the door, observing how his blond hair swept over and rested on his cheek gracefully, my sweater nearly slipping off one of his shoulders as he propped himself up to look at me. His silvery eyes were practically gleaming in the moonlight, his pale skin glowing softly.

"Please, stay with me." He whispered.

How could I say no?

I walked back into the room, shutting the door behind me quietly. I lay on top of the covers to give myself at least a small barrier between us. He immediately scooted toward me, his head and hand finding their way onto my chest almost naturally. I looked down at the top of his head for a long moment before I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, trailing my fingers up and down his arm slowly.

“You’re such a good guy, Harry.” Draco mumbled.

“So are you.” I replied.

He huffed lightly. “Not anymore.” He said.

“What do you mean?” I asked quietly, a frown on my face.

“I’ve been ruined. I’m no good anymore.” He said softly.

“That’s not true. You’re one of the best people I know.” I replied honestly.

He hummed in response. “Thanks, scarhead.” He added.

I smiled, chuckling softly as Draco drifted off to sleep.

 


	13. Panic Attack

I cracked my eyes open as I woke up, immediately groaning and tugging a pillow over my face to block out the light. God, it felt like the sun was here in the room with me. I was hot and cold at the same time, my stomach churning uneasily. My head was pounding, every heart beat loud in my head. I threw the pillow off my face, groaning as my head spun when I sat up, pulling myself into a standing position by the bedpost.

I paused to take a few deep breaths, opening my eyes as slowly as possible. I stumbled out into the living room and saw a vial sitting on the kitchen counter. I made my way over to it as quickly as I could without vomiting, snatching up the note that was next to it.

“Hangover potion. Thought it might help.” I read out loud.

I slapped the note down and uncorked the vial, downing the violet potion in two swallows. Immediately my headache was gone, my stomach slowly settling. The aches in my body that I hadn’t even noticed disappeared and I felt completely normal. I sighed in relief at Potter’s anticipation of my needs.

I straightened up and walked over to the stove, clicking the kettle on. I sighed as I braced my hands on the edge of the counter and hung my head, closing my eyes as I tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered the restaurant and spilt wine. I remembered my filet was delicious. Did we have dessert? I remembered my head spinning when Potter apparated us home, and resting my chin on his shoulder to smell his hair.

I groaned and brought my hand up to my face, pressing my fingers against my eyelids. Did I drunkenly hit on _Potter?_ Shit. Who knows what I said. I shook my head and sighed, dropping my hand away as the kettle began to whistle. I tugged a mug down from the shelf and and bag of tea, pouring water over it.

There was a soft _pop_ and a rustle of bags. I turned around to find Potter standing in the middle of his sitting room, two large bundles of grocery bags hanging from each hand.

“Hey.” He said with a soft smile, hauling the bags up onto the kitchen counter as he approached. “How are you feeling?” He asked, eyeing the empty vial on the counter.

“Good. I’m good.” I said, a strange feeling tugging at my stomach when I looked at his face. “Did I er... Did I hit on you last night?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

He chuckled, pulling grocery items out of their bags.

“I believe a choice phrase was _Do you have any idea how_ hot _you look in that suit_?” He said.

The phrase made a memory flash through my mind of him hauling me up into his arms, plopping me down on the bed and beginning to take off my clothes. I very clearly remembered looking up at him as he tugged off my belt, a feeling of confusion and betrayal spreading through my mind.

“It’s okay though, it was kind of funny actually.” He said with a small shrug, beginning to load the groceries into the fridge.

“Yeah.. funny.” I said, watching him in a new light.

Surely Potter would have known I was too drunk to give consent last night. Maybe he _did_ know and that was the reason he did it. He hummed lightly as he put the food away, in a notably better mood than usual. Potter _wouldn’t_ have had sex with me.. Surely. He’s too good for that whether I’m sober or not.

“Got some crackers.” He said happily, reaching up to shove them in his cabinets.

“Did we have sex last night?” I asked.

Potters eyebrows raised high up on his forehead as he let out a solitary cough, dropping his arm down to land with a  _thunk_ on the countertop.

“Sorry?” He asked, blinking quickly.

“Did we have sex? Last night?” I asked again, crossing my arms.

He exhaled in a sharp laugh, resting his hip on the counter as he looked at me.

“Do you honestly think I’d do that to you? You weren’t sober enough to stand up properly let alone give your consent to any other physical activity.” He said, his eyebrows drawing together the longer he spoke.

“I remember you taking my clothes off.” I admitted.

He huffed again, shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah, because you’d probably stroke out if you woke up and realized you slept in your fancy ass suit. If you’ll notice, I left your trousers _on._ ” He said, pointing to my legs.

I looked down to observe my clothes for the first time today, noticing that I was wearing a huge green sweater and the grey trousers that went with the rest of my suit.

“Oh.” I said, my stomach dropping to my feet.

“Yeah.” Potter said sharply, shutting the refrigerator door with slightly excessive force. “I’m taking a shower.” He said, abandoning the empty grocery bags on the counter.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I watched him walk toward his bedroom, his shoulders tense.

“Potter.” I blurted out.

He stopped, his hand resting on his bedroom door, his head turned slightly.

“I didn’t think you would do such a thing, but it’s what I remembered. I didn’t mean to imply...” I said, worry rising in my chest.

“Well, you did.” He said, his voice softer, but still harsh.

“I know. I’m sorry.” I said again.

He sighed and turned toward me again, a frown on his face.

“I mean do you really think I do that? _Especially_ to you? What, did you think just because it's happened before I’d just think ‘oh well damaged goods so I guess it doesn’t matter’?” He asked, his face twisted up in confusion.

I swallowed and looked away, a lump forming in my throat. I hugged myself tighter, Potter’s sweater almost slipping off my shoulder.

“I don’t know.” I said quietly, expecting him to explode with rage at any moment.

He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I told you that you’d always have a safe place here, and I meant it. Why would I go and ruin that? Especially in such an intrusive and disrespectful way? That’s- that’s unforgivable.” He said.

I continued to stare at the floor, my throat too tight for me to say anything. He sighed through his nose as he observed me, turning as if he were going to walk into his room. He sighed again and turned back around, crossing the room in those long, powerful strides of his. I looked up at his face cautiously, finding no anger there.

I outstretched my arms to accept his hug, locking my hands over his shoulder and resting my chin against the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered.

“It’s okay, I understand.” He said quietly, rubbing my back softly. “You said last night that you were ruined. I don’t know if you meant it, but... it’s not true. You’re priceless, no matter what’s happened to you.”

His hands slid up my back, arms tightening around me. Tears welled in my eyes, my throat becoming tighter. I swallowed a few times in an attempt to keep myself together.

“Thank you.” I whispered, sniffing slightly.

He squeezed me one last time before dropping his arms away from me, keeping his eyes intentionally off my face as he turned around.

“I’ll be out in a bit.” He said as he pushed through the door of his bedroom.

* * *

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch next to Malfoy, tea and newspaper in hand.

“Is that muggle?” He asked, pointing to the newspaper.

“Yeah. Why?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Just wondering. Why don’t you get the Daily Prophet or something?” He asked.

“Because I’m always in it.” I replied, flipping the paper open.

“So? Don’t you want to know what they say about you?” He asked.

I let out a sharp laugh. “Nope.”

“Why not?” He asked.

I looked over at him with a smirk on my lips. “Have you ever read what they say about me in the prophet?” I asked.

His brow creased as he shook his head.

“ _Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, engaged to pregnant librarian!_ or _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, takes on yet another charity ball!_ It’s all just lies or something honoring me, it's not worth reading. And the stuff in muggle newspapers are more interesting anyhow.” I said with a shrug.

“Damn.” He breathed. “How do you not go crazy?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I just ignore it. Usually the publicity is unbearable, but I remember once there was a boy who came up to me and said that he wanted to dress as me for Halloween.” I said with a smile. “It’s nice when you get stuff like that, but the heaps of mail I receive and the mobs of people I have to go through to get anywhere are overwhelming sometimes. That's why I live here.”

He nodded and looked down at the tea in his hands.

“You think that if you were around more often it might die down eventually?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t like cramped spaces, so I just try and avoid it the best I can. Maybe I’ll move somewhere near hogsmeade in a few years. I’d think 10 years after the war people would have gotten over me by then.” I said with a sigh.

“Mm.” He said, nodding again as he looked down at his tea. “Think we’ll still be friends in 10 years?” Malfoy asked suddenly.

I looked over at him, observing the way he leaned on the arm of the couch, his feet curled up underneath him. My sweater was hanging on him loosely, the sleeves pulled down over his hands.

“I hope so.” I said with a smile, letting my gaze linger before I turned back to read the paper.

* * *

Potter came out of his bedroom, dressed as raggedy as usual. He walked over to the kitchen and then back to his room. He came out and repeated his steps once more. The third time he emerged from his room I had to say something.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He stopped, rubbing his wrists as if they were aching. He looked around the room and swallowed, releasing a large sigh.

“I have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a present for Rose.” He said, his gaze falling onto me.

“Annddd?” I asked, expecting an elaboration.

“Nothing, it’s fine. I’m just uh... getting ready.” He said, rolling his shoulders.

I watched as he paced around the living room, continuing to rub his wrists. I frowned as I watched him, his back unusually tense, shoulders pulled up high. I remembered the first time I mentioned Diagon Alley to him and how he had tried to play it off as ok if we went. He said something about reporters being everywhere.

“I can go with you.” I blurted out.

He gave a long sigh, his shoulders relaxing exponentially.

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah sure. Let me just get a jacket.” I said, crawling off the couch.

I smiled at him as I passed through to his room, grabbing a jacket off a coat hanger. I tugged it on over Potter’s oversized green sweater and walked back out, grabbing his hand.

“Ready?” I asked.

He swallowed and nodded once, looking up at me. Though he seemed calmer, I could still see the worry lining his eyes. I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a small smile before I twisted on the spot, landing us straight in the middle of the alley. People bustled around us, not bothering to look up from their path or whatever bags they had in their hands.

I didn’t realize Potter and I were still holding hands until he started walking forward, dragging me with him. I stumbled forward, having to practically jog to keep up with him, even though my legs were slightly longer than his. He was holding my hand so tightly my fingers were numb.

“Potter, you realize you’re holding my hand?” I asked.

“Do you care?” He asked without turning around.

“No.”

“Me neither.” He replied, still gripping my hand tightly.

I flushed and smiled, following his quick footsteps down the street. He finally turned left and pushed through the door of a toy shop, his chest heaving as he looked around the shop as if checking for hidden cameras.

“What exactly are you looking for?” I asked.

“Toy broomstick. My godfather got me one for my first Christmas. I got one for Teddy, and now I’m going to get one for Rose. Hermione’s going to kill me.” He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his grip on my hand loosening to a more normal pressure. Suddenly he looked down at our grasped hands and dropped his hand away, redness creeping up on his cheeks.

“Sorry.” He said quietly before clearing his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked further into the shop. “This shouldn’t take long, I know where they are.” He said walking around a shelf and heading down the isle.

I dragged my fingers along the bottom of a shelf as we walked, my eyes traveling over the brightly colored children’s toys. I dropped my hand and turned toward Harry, nearly crashing into him. He had stopped in front of a shelf with a neat row of miniature broomsticks lined up across it. He grabbed one off the shelf and walked around me, turning left.

I followed him to a desk where he took a galleon out of his pocket.

“Keep the change.” He said, grabbing the toy broomstick off the table as he turned around.

“But, sir, it’s only 10 sickles!” The girl at the desk called.

Potter paid her no attention, making his way to the door quickly. He halted abruptly, his hand on the door.

“Fuck.” He said, reaching his hand up to push through his hair nervously.

“What?” I asked.

“Reporters.” He said, pointing out through the glass.

I looked through the window and saw a man leaning against the building opposite us, a newspaper in hand.

“Him?” I asked.

Potter nodded.

“He doesn’t look like a reporter to me.” I said.

“That’s because he’s trying not to look like one. As soon as he sees us we’ll be surrounded.” He said worriedly.

“Well why can’t we jut apparate from in here?” I asked.

“Anti-dissaparation charms within 5 meters of each shop to prevent theft.” He said, his breathing heavy as if he had just ran a mile.

“So.. they can apparate around us, but we can’t disapparate away until we’ve gotten 5 meters away?” I asked.

He swallowed and nodded.

“Ready to run, then?” I asked, giving him the best smile I could muster.

He took a deep breath and looked through the door, nodding his head.

“On three. One.. Two.. _THREE!”_ I shouted, pushing through the door.

I had only made it two steps before I ran straight into a camera man, the flash going off right in my face. I blinked as I tried to see, turning around to get sight of Potter. He was farther behind than I was, toy broomstick held tightly in hand. He was staring wide-eyed at all the cameras, his mouth slightly open, chest heaving.

I reached back and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him forward and through the mob of screaming reporters.

“MR. POTTER!”

“WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT-”

“Sir! Sir! Mr. Potter, Sir, please!”

“Have you thought any about-?”

“Mr. Potter! Sir!”

I kept my head low as I charged forward, keeping Potter in my grip tightly. I finally broke through the wall, and ran forward as fast as I could. I pulled Potter into a sort of half hug as I twisted on the spot, apparating straight to his flat.

* * *

I landed roughly on my feet, stumbling away from Malfoy clumsily. I braced myself the back of the couch, dropping Rose’s toy broomstick onto the cushion. I clutched my chest, trying to get a hold on my breathing. My lips were going numb, my legs shaking as the room spun around me.

“.. tter! Potter!” Malfoy’s voice suddenly broke through the fog in my brain and I looked over at him, only to find that he was gripping my shoulder.

I tried to speak, but my chest was tight, breathing too shallow to be able to form words.

“Harry, listen to me. You’re having a panic attack.” He said, reaching out to grasp my other shoulder.

“Wh-?” I managed to say, my eyes closing as I tried to take a deeper breath. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like it would burst through my ribcage at any second.

“Harry. Harry!” Malfoy said, his hands leaving my shoulders to hold the sides of my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, finding our faces only inches apart.

“I need you to breathe with me. You’re going to pass out. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, okay?” He said, his eyes traveling over my face in search of a sign that I understood.

I shut my mouth, watching as he took a long breath in. He exhaled, breathing in again, his shoulders rising steadily. I stared hard at his lips as I tried to replicate his actions, my lungs shuddering as they attempted to expand. I exhaled sharply through my mouth, clenching my jaw as I tried to breathe in through my nose.

I felt like I had walked into a wide pasture, my lungs finally filling with air. I breathed out through my mouth, watching Malfoy’s lips as I heard him breathe in again. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, out through my mouth. I continued to do this, until my breathing was naturally steady. I swallowed as I took another deep breath, opening my eyes to find the room had stopped swimming in front of my eyes. I stood up a little straighter, watching as Malfoy’s grey eyes traveled over my face.

I dropped my hand from where I was clutching the back of the couch, finally able to stand on my own. I took another shuddering breath, my chest finally relaxing. I rolled my shoulders out and closed my eyes again as I exhaled.

“Okay.” I breathed.

“Good?” Malfoy asked.

I nodded, suddenly becoming aware that my face was still caught between Malfoy’s gentle hands. My eyes flew open, cheeks flushing at our close proximity.

“I’m good. Thank you.” I said, blushing harder when my eyes betrayed me and glanced down at his lips. Damn they looked soft. And they were so close. If only I could just-.

Before I could get another word through my mind, I had been drawn into a gentle hug, Malfoy's hand stroking through my hair tenderly. I blinked at the surprise of his sudden hug, folding my arms around his slender torso. My eyes shut briefly as I inhaled, his clean, rainy scent calming me down further. Before I knew it, he had dropped his hands away, clearing his throat. He ducked his head and peeled off his jacket, revealing the green knit jumper that I had put on him last night. I took a few more deep breaths, suddenly aware of how thankful I was that my lungs could actually fill with oxygen.

“Tea?” He asked, walking into the kitchen after he had hung his coat up next to the door.

“Sure.” I said, sliding my own coat off.

I sat down on my end of the couch, rolling my shoulders out to try and release some tension. I reached up and pressed against one of the knots in my right shoulder, moving it around in a circular motion.

“Shoulder bothering you?” Malfoy asked as he rounded the couch, setting our cups of tea on the table.

“Yeah. I dislocated it once when I was playing Quidditch. It hurts when I get worked up.” I muttered, dropping my hand away as I gave up on working the knot out.

“I’m pretty good at giving massages.” Malfoy said.

I blinked at him blankly.

“Cool.” I said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Take off your shirt and lay on the floor.” He said.

I swallowed. “What?” I asked, heat rising in my cheeks yet again.

“I’ll give you a massage. Take off your shirt and lay on the floor.” He repeated, pointing to a patch of carpet.

I swallowed again as I stood, dragging my shirt over my head. I draped it over the arm of the couch, dropping to the floor in a sort of push-up position. I laid flat on my stomach, my cheek against the carpet.

Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy had straddled me, one knee on either side of my hips.

“Do you have any lotion in this place?” He asked before I could comment on his position.

“Bathroom.” I managed to say, my mind racing.

I heard a soft _thunk_ before my lotion came sailing out of my bedroom towards Malfoy. I heard the click of a bottle and the sound of lotion being rubbed between his hands. I exhaled in a rush of air when his warm hands slid up my back and across my shoulder blades. I let my eyes fall shut when his delicate fingers started pushing out the knots in my right shoulder in what felt like a ‘c’ motion, his hands moving slowly. He sat up slightly as he put his weight behind his hands, pushing the air out of my lungs as he bore down on my back.

I couldn’t help but let out a long groan as he pushed down harder, his knuckles removing every knot that had ever even _thought_ about forming on my back. At this point in time I was incredibly glad that my hips were facing the floor because holy _shit_ his hands feel _good._ I tried to keep my mind from wondering what else he might be good at.

* * *

The sounds Potter is making are absolutely _obscene._ He let out another deep, breathy groan as I slid the heels of my palms up either side of his back. I let out a ragged breath and shut my eyes briefly in an attempt to contain my concentration. I watched my pale fingers slide easily across his tanned, muscular back. He practically melted into my hands as soon as I touched him, his breathing heavy in his chest.

He let out another sound that was most definitely a moan. Not a groan, no. A _moan_. His lips parted, air rushing out as the soft noise escaped. I ground my teeth together in an attempt to stay upright. Blood was rushing to places that should _not_ be stirred whilst straddling Harry _sodding_ Potter. I lifted myself up onto my knees as I pushed my knuckles up his back, letting my hands spread out as I reached his shoulders.

I dug my thumbs into the knotted muscles at the top of his shoulders, eliciting a deep moan from Potter’s lips. I remembered how he had rubbed his right shoulder earlier and moved both of my hands over to press my fingertips down against his shoulder blade. My fingers moved over a particularly large knot, making potter groan. I curled my fingers into a fist and pressed my knuckles against it as I twisted my wrist.

“Fuuuck.” Potter breathed, his left hand digging into the carpet.

I swallowed as I dug my knuckles into his shoulder in the same spot, dwelling in how heavy Potter’s breathing had gotten. His eyes were shut, lips pressed together in a poor attempt to keep himself from talking. I pushed down on his shoulder again, practically begging him to moan. His lips parted, a ragged breath escaping. I slid the heel of my palm over the knot in his back, pressing down with all my weight.

“ _God_ , that feels in _cre_ dible.” He groaned out.

I had to close my eyes to retain any willpower I had left, sliding my hands blindly across Potter’s back. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes again, suddenly realizing that if Potter opened his eyes and looked back just a little, he would definitely be able to see how hard I was. These trousers did not do well to hide such things.

I slid my hands up his back in slow motions, attempting to calm myself down enough to stand up. The soft sighs Potter was giving out were not helping my situation _at all._ I cleared my throat and took a few deep breaths, gathering every ounce of self control I still had. I trailed my hands down Potter’s back lightly, letting them drop down to the carpet on either side of him. I pushed myself up into a standing position, quickly tugging down the sweater I wore to cover the seat of my trousers.

Potter cracked his eyes and turned his head to look up at me. I tried to look as normal as possible.

“You weren’t kidding.” He muttered out.

“About what?” I asked, clearing my throat as I turned to sit down on the couch, folding my legs up to my chest to hide my arousal.

“About saying you were good at giving massages. You’re right.” He said, sighing heavily as he pushed himself up on his knees, twisting his back, muscles rippling beautifully underneath his golden skin.

I swallowed as he stretched his toned arms up above his head, dropping them down as he exhaled in a rush of air, his head falling backwards.

“I feel _much_ better.” He said.

“Good. I’m glad.” I said, reaching forward to grab my tea from the table, busying my hands.

He straightened his neck, resting his hands on the ground, but made no action to stand. I watched him take a few breaths before I lost my patience.

“Why are you still on the floor?” I asked, observing his muscular back.

“No reason. Just... relaxing.” He said.

There was something unsteady in his voice. If I was able to see his face I’m sure I would have been able to figure out what it was. I leaned to the right in an attempt to see his expression. I got a glimpse of his profile, seeing that his eyes were closed. I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took several deep breaths, as if he were trying to collect himself.

I returned to my normal sitting position to analyze his stance, staring at his back as if silently commanding him to tell me what he was doing. He suddenly shivered and pushed himself up on the balls of his feet, standing and retreating to his bedroom without another word. I heard the door to the bathroom shut, followed by the rush of water from the tap.

I frowned, but was relieved that Potter had left. His naked back was not helping the state of my arousal. I closed my eyes and sighed, bringing my tea up to my lips in an attempt to make my body relax. _Relax._ My eyes flew open as I remembered Potter’s reasoning for sitting on the ground so long. _Relaxing._ I looked at his bedroom door, my mouth slightly open.

Could Potter possibly have been as turned on as I was? Of course, I wouldn’t know due to the fact that he was lying face down on the ground, and hadn’t turned to face me when he sat up. Were those sounds falling out of Potter’s mouth signs of arousal?

I swallowed hard and shook my head, frowning at the thought. Of course not. Potter just had to use the bathroom as the average person does. Nothing more to it.

My eyes traveled over to his bedroom door once more, a lingering note of curiosity in the air.


	14. Toes

I woke up on the right side of the bed, turning my head to find Malfoy well over on his half. I sighed, slightly disappointed that we hadn’t drawn together in our sleep like we had the first night. I slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom, rubbing my eye as I shut the door behind me. I peeled off my clothing, noticing that my back felt better than it had in years. At least that massage did more than turn me on past the point of control.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting it stream through my hair and over my face and shoulders. I made quick work with shampooing my hair, my stomach growling loudly.

I shut off the water, squeezing as much water out of my hair as I could. I stepped onto the bathmat, reaching out to grab my towel. Tugging it off the rack, I dragged it over my body before bringing it up to my hair. I rubbed it roughly, letting out a long sigh.

“Shit.” Malfoy said.

I yanked the towel from my head to see Malfoy standing about two paces into the room. His face flushed red before he turned and quite literally ran out of the room. I blinked in surprise, only coming out of my stupor when I heard the _slam_ of my front door shutting.

* * *

“Shit, shit, _shit_ , shit, shit.” I muttered, my hands in my hair as I jogged down the sidewalk.

I just saw Harry Potter naked. I just saw _Harry Potter_ naked. Harry _sodding_ Potter! Un-fucking-believable. There is _no way_ I’m going to be able to live with him now. No way. Before, it was fine, just leaving things up to my imagination, no big deal. But now. _Now._ I knew. There was no way I’d ever be able to look at him again without seeing those muscular thighs. Glorious hips, a ‘v’ meeting down to a _perfect_ -.

“Malfoy, stop!” Potter said, his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around, expecting a drawn wand or maybe even a knife to be held toward me, surprised to find that Potter was unarmed and breathing rather heavily, red towel slung around his waist.

“Shit, shit, fuck, shit.” I said, slapping my hand over my eyes as I turned around again.

I tripped forward, caught by a wet arm around my abdomen. Harry Potter was holding me wearing only a towel. _Only a towel._

“Malfoy just listen. It’s fine, I don’t care. It’s not a big deal.” He said as I tried to gain enough balance to step out of his grasp. “Draco, it’s fine.” He repeated, more firmly.

“Fine?!” I practically screamed, finally prying myself out of his arm. “Fine for _you_ , maybe! How am I supposed to just walk around la de da when I’ve seen _you_ naked!?” I asked.

“Uh..” Potter said stupidly.

 _“You_! You and all your stupid _fucking_ muscles and _tan skin_ and fucking-!” I let out a shout of frustration as I turned on my heel and charged off in the opposite direction.

Potter’s hand was back on my arm in a second, his grip firm but not anywhere close to painful. I pressed my lips together and sighed, closing my eyes briefly before I turned to look at him again.

“What?” I asked sharply.

“I’ll let you go if you want. It’s fine, I get it. But I don’t care if you’ve seen me naked, so if you’re worried about me taunting you or something, I won't.” He said, a little breathlessly.

I gaped at him.

“Potter, how stupid _are_ you?” I asked.

He blinked at me, taken aback by my question.

“I’m _gay_ and you’re _hot_ and I just saw you _naked_!” I exclaimed.

His eyebrows drew together briefly as he shook his head slightly. “So?” He asked.

I huffed in frustration, bringing my hands to my hair again as I groaned loudly.

“Fucking _Potter._ ” I spat, pacing around in a small circle.

“So... You’ll stay?” He asked.

I dropped my hands, staring at him openmouthed.

“What?” He asked.

I sighed sharply and brought both my hands up to my face, shaking my head.

“Soo.. You’re leaving?” He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I huffed again, folding my arms as I averted my eyes.

“How am I supposed to live with you knowing you look like... _that_ under all your clothing?” I asked, a blush spreading across my cheekbones.

“Like what?” He asked.

I glared at him, expecting to see a smirk on his lips, but he was looking at me with a rather serious expression.

“Seriously?” I asked, my eyebrows raising in suspicious confusion.

“’Seriously’ _what_ , Malfoy, you aren’t making any sense.” He said, dragging a hand through his wet hair.

I realized with a shock that he was standing outside in the snow in only a towel, literally dripping wet.

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m fucking cold, but I’m not going inside until you either agree to stay or tell me exactly why you’re leaving.” He said, an expression of determination.

I watched a shiver rip through his body, his hair trembling slightly as he stared at me.

“Fine. Yes, I’ll stay.” I said, beginning to walk back to the flat.

He put his hand on my arm again, letting out a shaky breath.

“Are you staying because I’m _asking_ you to or are you staying because you _want_ to?” He asked, his green eyes searching my face.

“Because I want to.” I said with a nod.

He exhaled, his shoulders relaxing as he turned around to walk back toward the flat with me.

“Why didn’t you apparate?” He asked.

“Couldn’t find my wand.” I said.

“You have that problem a lot.” He said.

I nodded, silence ensuing. We walked up the stairs and through the door, taking a few paces forward to begin up the stairs to his flat. I glanced over at him nervously, eyeing the low swing of the towel that he had wrapped around his waist. I swallowed and averted my eyes, cheeks burning with embarrassment. How was I ever supposed to look at him again?

I chanced a glance over to his profile, seeing a frown on his face as he continued up the stairs. Oh god, he's angry. He's angry and he's tricking me into going back to his flat. Who knows what he will say when we get there? Oh god, oh god, oh-.

“I can’t feel my fucking toes.” He whispered.

I grabbed the rail on the stairs, throwing my head back as I laughed. Unbelievable. Of course he wasn't tricking me. It's  _Potter._ I heard him chuckle from ahead of me and looked over to grin at him, shaking my head.

“You’re weird, you know that?” I asked, taking a few steps upward.

“Yeah, I know. Not as weird as you, though.” He said with a sly smile.

“Piss off, Potter.” I said, shoving his arm.

He laughed and nudged me back as we walked down the hall to his flat.

* * *

I turned around and leaned against the stove, crossing my arms and I observed the back of Malfoy’s head. He was sitting in his usual place on the couch, staring at the fire.

Our previous conversation flew through my mind _I’m_ gay _and you’re_ hot- what the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean he’s seen me shirtless before so seeing the rest of me couldn’t have been to much of a shock. I mean I have a burn scars on my legs from the gold in Bellatrix's’ vault that I assume he’s never seen before, but it couldn't be that big of a deal, could it? Besides, that’s not what he commented on.

 _You and all your stupid_ fucking _muscles and_ tan skin _and fucking-_

The kettle whistled just as I heard the echo of Malfoy’s frustrated groan in my head. I turned and clicked off the kettle, picking it up to pour water into each of our mugs. I plopped the kettle down and grabbed the milk from the fridge, slashing a hearty amount into each mug. I returned the milk to the fridge and brought the mugs over to the couch, handing one to Malfoy just before I sat down on my side of the couch.

“So.” I said. “What do you want to do for Christmas Eve?” I asked.

Malfoy shrugged, the corners of his mouth tilting down as he observed the fire.

“I have to go to the manor on Christmas.” He said.

“Oh.” I said, unable stop the note of disappointment in my voice.

“I’ll be here for most of the day though.” He added, looking over at me. “I mean, if you’re not having anyone over.” He muttered, averting his gaze again.

“Nah, I’ll be here, too. Ron and Hermione are going to Australia to visit her parents. They invited me, but..” I shrugged.

“Didn’t want to go?” He asked.

I looked into the fire. “Nah. Kinda Far.” I said with a small smile, glancing over at him, knowing full well that the main reason I'm not going is because I couldn't bring myself to leave him alone for a week. 

He smiled and laughed, nodding down at his tea.

“Why aren’t you going to be with your parents all day?” I asked.

“Mother wants to go see Father in Azkaban. I don’t want to go, so I’m coming back here before she goes to see him.” He said quietly, his thumb rubbing the edge of his mug.

“I understand.” I said with a nod.

He looked over at me as if I had said something surprising.

“You do?” He asked.

I shrugged. “Yeah, of course.”

“You don’t think I’m horrible for not wanting to see him?” He asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. “No, Draco, I don’t think you’re horrible. It’s perfectly understandable.”

He continued to look at me as if expecting me to change my mind.

“Why do you think it’s so bad?” I asked.

He looked away and shrugged. “Mother always says I’m selfish for not wanting to go.”

“And why is it that you don’t?” I asked.

He shrugged and stared at the fire.

“You’re scared?” I guessed.

He glared at me immediately, a frown creasing his brow. After a split second he seemed to realize who he was looking at and his gaze softened, eyes dropping down to my hands.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

“I would be, too.” I admitted. He looked up at me again.

“Really?” He asked.

I nodded. His gaze dropped and he looked away, bringing his mug back up to his lips. He rested it on his knee and observed the pastel blue color of the mug.

“Thanks.” He said without looking over at me.

I didn’t reply, just watched as he rubbed his thumb against the edge of the mug. I brought my legs up to rest on the cushions, sighing deeply.

“You’re not the worst person to spend Christmas with I guess.” I said, poking his hip with my foot.

He rolled his eyes as he smiled over at me, dropping his head back on the couch.

“Yeah, you’re not that bad, either.” He said, a smirk tugging at his lips and he tilted his head to look at me.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to lean over and kiss him. The way he was resting back on my couch as if he had never been more relaxed in his life, his eyes reflecting the firelight that splashed dark shadows across his face.

I smiled and cleared my throat, prying my eyes away from his entrancing face. Kissing him would be the worst thing I could do. I promised him a safe place here. If I showed him my feelings and he didn’t reciprocate, that would most certainly create an uncomfortable situation for him. He would never feel safe here again. I would ruin everything.

“You okay?” He asked, his tone soft.

I looked over at him and nodded, smoothing out my face when I realized it had twisted into a frown.

He nudged my foot with his elbow. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. “Nothing important.”

He continued to observe me as I sipped my tea. I turned back to the fire and continued to keep my face blank, taking in a deep breath. He eventually looked away, either believing me, or accepting the fact that I wasn’t going to tell him what was on my mind.

I leaned my head back on the couch, letting my eyes fall closed, the crackle of the firewood loud in my ears.

 


	15. Potter Stinks

“Harry!” Someone shouted, jolting me awake.

In my shock, I spilled cold tea all over my lap. Disgruntled, I set my mug down on the table and shook off my hand as I looked over to find Granger and Weasley in the middle of Potter’s living room. Potter lifted his head off the couch and blinked at them confusedly, rubbing his face with a large hand.

“What?” He grumbled, squinting at them sleepily.

“ _This_!” Granger shouted, slapping a rolled up newspaper onto Potter’s stomach.

Potter sat up, and, noticing that I had spilt tea over myself, waved his hand at me, drying my clothes instantly. He set his own tea down and picked up the newspaper, green eyes skimming down the page. His eyes froze, re-reading a phrase multiple times. I watched his adams apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, looking up at his two friends.

“Oh, no.” He said.

“What?” I asked.

Suddenly the three of them looked over at me as if they were just realizing I was there. They looked back at each other without a word to me, apparently having a silent conversation.

“I’ve got to.” He said to them, as if they had asked a question.

Granger sighed, waving her hand in my direction.

“Um.. They wrote an article about us.” Potter said to me timidly.

“About you three?” I asked.

“No. About _us._ ” He said, holding the paper out to me.

I took it, still looking at him. I studied his worried expression before letting my gaze drop down to the paper. On the front of the paper was a large picture of me and Potter holding hands as we ran away from the reporters. I watched as I pulled him into a hug and twisted to dissaparate us. My eyes fell to the article below.

* * *

“Harry Potter Spotted in the Wizarding World With None Other Than the Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was spotted just yesterday in Diagon Alley. He was seen going into _Julie’s Toys for Kids,_ a popular children’s toy shop. The couple were seen fleeing from the store, a toy broomstick in hand. One wonders why Mr. Potter kept this relationship a secret, and if it has turned into something more than just an unlikely friendship.”

* * *

 

I smirked as I folded the paper up, handing it back to Potter. I cast a warming charm on my tea before taking a sip, leaning back on the couch. I suddenly noticed the silence that was still filling the room, and looked over to find Potter, Granger, and Weasley all staring at me.

“What?” I asked.

“ _’What?’?_ ” Potter asked. “You’re not angry?”

I arched an eyebrow.

“Why would I be angry? It’s just a stupid article. Are _you_ angry?” I asked.

“Well, no. They’ve written a lot worse.”

I shrugged dismissively. “Then what do I care? The only thing I’d get mad about is the fact they’re still calling me a death eater, but I can't be too upset about that because it's true." 

“You’re _not_ a death eater, Malfoy.” Potter said exasperatedly, looking up at his friends.

I looked up at them too, finding that they were both gaping at me.

“Who the hell _are_ you?” Weasley asked.

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” I said with the nod of my head.

“I can bloody well see that. I mean.. you’ve... _changed._ ” He said, looking me up and down.

“Well spotted. I can see that your taste in clothing has advanced, but you’re the same speckly git you always have been.” I said, a smirk on my lips.

“And I see you’re just a pointy and rude.” He retorted.

I threw my head back and laughed, somehow amused at his attempt of an insult.

“That I am.” I said with a grin, taking another sip of my tea.

Instead of replying he only looked down at Harry, his mouth hanging open as he pointed at me. Potter smirked and shook his head, shrugging at Weasley.

“Huh.” Weasley said, shaking his head. “Well.. alright then.” He said, straightening out his jacket. “We’ll uh.. see you when we get back then." Weasley muttered to Potter before eyeing me once again. "And uh.. you. Later. Maybe.”

He grabbed Granger’s arm, who was still watching me curiously, and dissapparated.

“Alright, let me have it.” Potter said, tossing the newspaper onto the sitting room table.

“Let you have what?” I asked.

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” He asked.

I scoffed. “No, Potter, I’m not.” I replied with the roll of my eyes.

“Really?” He asked, his voice full of suspicion.

“Really. The way I see it, you’re the one that should be mad. From everyone else's point of view, I’m dating the most desirable man in the world.” I said with a shrug.

Potter scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing up as he grabbed his tea off the counter.

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if you’d actually like the attention you’d receive for dating _me._ ” He said as he walked to the kitchen.

“If anything, you’d be the one to receive negative attention. How do you think your fans would react if they found out you were dating a dea-.”

“You’re _not_ a death eater, Draco, for fucks sake.” He said, a loud thud coming from where he set his mug down on the counter a little too forcefully.

“Okay, then what am I?” I asked as I stood. “What does this mean?” I asked, bringing up the sleeve of my sweater to bare my branded arm at him.

He sighed and rested his hand on the counter, leaning against it as I approached.

“What does this make me, huh?” I asked, stopping when I was about a foot away from him.

He tilted his head as he observed me, resting his hand on his hip as he pressed his lips together, looking down at his feet. I sighed heavily as I looked away from him, jerking down the sleeve of my sweater once more.

“See? I told you. I am and I always will be." I said quietly as I turned away from him. "All I do is cause destruction. In my own life and everyone else’s.”

Suddenly Potter’s hand was on my shoulder, gentle, but firm. I stopped walking away, but continued to avert my gaze.

“That’s not true.” He said. I huffed and shook my head in objection. “It’s not.” He repeated, his voice so stern that it caused me to look up at him.

He was watching me with a frown, his hand still against my shoulder, warm and friendly. He sighed as he shifted the way he was standing, his hand slipping down to my bicep. His thumb rubbed across the sleeve of my sweater as if the action was subconscious.

“You’re not a bad guy, Draco. You don’t... You aren’t some evil creation made by Voldemort. You were just a kid when you got this. You didn’t know any better.” He said, his hand slipping down further to hold my forearm in his large hand.

“I should have said no.” I whispered, looking down as he brought his other hand up to hold my arm.

“He would have killed you. And your family.” He said.

I looked up at his intense green eyes, knowing that he was right.

“I still should have fought against it. Should have-.”

“You couldn’t’ve. You made the right choice.” He said with a small nod, his green eyes searching my face.

“I took the easy way out.” I whispered, closing my eyes against the guilt that was overwhelming me. I felt potter slide up my sleeve, his rough palm moving across the mark branded into my skin.

“This was not _easy._ ” He said, his voice barely audible.

I cracked my eyes open and looked down at his hands as they formed a warm cave around the mark. I grimaced and tried halfheartedly to pull my arm away, both ashamed of it and afraid of what Potter might say next. Potter continued to hold my arm, barely using any pressure to keep me in place.

“How could anyone want me when I have _that_ branded on my body?” I asked. 

“Easily.” Potter replied.

I looked up to find his eyes locked on my mouth. I exhaled sharply, a smile tugging at my lips. His eyelashes flickered before he looked up and found that I was watching him. Immediately, he took a step back, his hands sliding away from my arm.

“Sorry.” He said immediately, turning his back on me as he walked over to the stove.

“It’s okay.” I replied, observing him as he rested both his hands on the counter, the muscles in his back flexing underneath his shirt.

* * *

 _Holy shit, I just almost kissed Draco_ sodding _Malfoy, what the hell am I doing?_

I sighed as I shook my head, dragging a hand down my face. The kettle whistled, and I took it off the stove, pouring some fresh water into my mug. I tugged at my teabag, frowning down at it as I tried to figure out what the hell I was thinking. I basically flat out told Malfoy that I was attracted to him. What the  _hell_?

Sure, he said I was hot, but that by all means does not mean he’s attracted to me in the same way I am to him. I swallowed and shook my head again, trying to clear my mind. I looked over as Malfoy slid his cup in front of me with a delicate finger.

“Mind pouring me some?” He asked, resting his hip against the counter to where he was practically touching my arm.

I nodded, pouring some hot water into his cup. He dragged it back across the counter, his gaze not leaving the side of my face. I cleared my throat and shifted the way I was standing, not willing to move away from him, but also not wanting to make it seem like I wanted to keep standing so close to him. I took a sip of my tea and looked up at the cabinets in front of me, sighing heavily.

“Thanks for what you said. About the mark.” He said, nudging my arm with his elbow.

I ducked my head. “You’re welcome. I meant it.” I replied, tilting my head to look at him.

He smiled and nodded, his silvery eyes traveling over my face.

“I know you did.” He said, eyes dropping down to my watch. “What time is it?”

I glanced down. “Half past nine.” I announced.

“Mm. Dinner?” He asked.

“Sure. What do you feel like?” I asked, reaching up to pull open the cabinet.

“Pasta?” He asked.

I nodded in agreement, reaching up to grab a box of pasta shells from the cabinet.

“Marinara or Alfredo?” I asked.

“Marinara.” He said absolutely, reaching over to grab a pot from the shelf, filling it with hot water.

He set it on the stove and clicked it on ‘HIGH’, crossing his arms as he rested his hip against the counter again.

He sighed heavily, causing me to look up at him. He was looking at my face as if seeing me for the first time.

“What?” I asked, reaching a hand up to rub the back of my neck.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he shook his head.

“Nothing.” He muttered, reaching out to pull at the collar of my sweater.

I raised my eyebrows. “What are you doing?” I asked, my mouth going dry as a cold knuckle brushed up against my neck.

“Loose thread.” He muttered, eyebrows tugging together.

“I have scissors somewh-.” I started.

“Don’t bother.” He said, suddenly leaning his face forward.

I held my breath as his cold nose brushed against the side of my neck as he bit the loose strand off. Suddenly he inhaled deeply, warm breath washing over my skin as he exhaled, lips ghosting the side of my neck.

“Christ, you smell good.” He breathed, one of his cool hands sliding up the back of my neck and into my hair.

I let my eyes fall closed, hand resting on his lower back as he leaned his forehead into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply again. I was barely able to stifle a groan, slightly embarrassed that Draco _smelling_ me was such a turn on.

I pried my eyes open again as he pulled backwards, clearing my throat as I blinked a few times, feeling slightly dizzy. He slid his fingers out of my hair and stepped away, reaching over to pick up his mug like nothing happened. Well, nothing _did_ happen. He _smelled_ me.

I chuckled and shook my head, looking down at the now boiling water. Picking up the box of noodles, I dumped them in, adding a dash of salt. I reached up and pulled the Marinara from the shelf, gripping it tightly as I uncapped it. _Pop._ I placed the cap on the counter and slid the now open bottle over as I grabbed my tea. I brought my mug up to my lips as I glanced over at Draco.

“Why do you keep watching me?” I asked.

He shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. Rolling my eyes, I took a sip of my tea, shaking my head as I set it down on the counter. “I’m sure I can manage a bit of pasta without your watchful gaze, Malfoy.” I said, picking up a wooden spoon to stir the noodles.

“I know.” He said softly, making no move to leave. “I’ve just never watched a man cook for me before.”

My hand paused briefly as I stirred, breath catching in my chest. A blush threatened to spread across my cheeks.

“Well, I have made you breakfast a few times.” I managed to say.

“I wasn’t paying attention.” He said.

“And you are now?” I asked, looking over at him.

His gaze was more intense that I was expecting it to be, his body posture relaxed as he tilted his head to observe me.

“Yes. I am.” He said with a nod.

I swallowed again, tearing my eyes away from his face to look back down at the pasta. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, watching as the noodles swirled around in the water.

* * *

“Harry.” Malfoy said, his hand on my shoulder as he nudged me awake. “Harry, wake up.” He whispered.

I cracked my eyes open and groaned, turning around until I was facing the couch cushions.

“Harry, wake up. It’s Christmas!” He said excitedly.

I sighed into the cushion, letting my eyes open slowly.

“So?” I asked, my throat dry and groggy. “What time is it?” I mumbled.

“1 a.m. We fell asleep for a bit.” He said eagerly.

I sighed against the sofa, closing my eyes again.

“Happy Christmas, Draco, now go back to sleep.” I muttered.

“Come _onnn,_ Harry. Get up!” He repeated, pushing my shoulder with slightly more force.

I sighed, but didn’t move.

“I’ve got you a _presseennttt._ ” He said, saying the last word in a sing-song voice.

My eyes flew open, my stomach dropping.

“What?” I asked as I sat up quickly, coming far too close to his face.

He only smiled and held out a thin, square box, still kneeling on the floor.

“What- n-no I can’t accept it. I haven’t gotten you anything I-.” I shook my head pushing the box away from me.

“Come on, Potter, just take it. You’ve let me live in your home, I think that is good enough reason for me to get you something.” He said with a slight smirk, pushing the box into my hands before he stood up and sat on the couch near my feet.

I exhaled frustratedly, holding the box on my knee as I glared at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got me something?” I asked.

He shrugged and smiled.

“Go on then.” He said, waving his hand at the box.

I sighed and sat up further, dropping one foot to the ground, resting the other leg up against the back of the couch. I shot him another glare as I untied the ribbon, guilt seeping into my skin. How could I have been so thick? Of course he got me something. It’s _Malfoy._ I mentally kicked myself as I gripped the top of the box, eyeing him as I detached the top from the bottom.

He grinned widely at me as I opened the box, and I let my eyes fall down to its contents, letting out a shocked laugh as I saw a ‘Potter Stinks’ button lying atop a fluff of cotton. I let my head fall backwards as I laughed, any guilt I felt now completely subsiding. I continued to chuckle as I looked over at Draco, finding that he was still watching me, a wide grin on his face.

“D’you like it then?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes, attempting to keep the smile off my face.

“Piss off.” I muttered, plucking up the pin as I set the box aside.

He laughed loudly, the corners of his silvery eyes squinting up like they do when he finds something particularly amusing.

“Come here you tosser.” I muttered, leaning forward as I extended an arm toward him.

He slid down the couch into my embrace, continuing to chuckle as he hugged me, his hands locked over my shoulder as if he never wanted me to let go.

“Thank you.” I said, rubbing my hand up and down his back.

“Welcome, scarhead.” He replied, a smile apparent in his voice.

I laughed and pulled away from the hug, looking down at the pin. I rubbed my thumb against the smooth surface, watching as it swirled and reformed again. Smiling, I looked up at him again, finding that he was still just about a foot away from me, watching me intently. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, eyes dropping down to the badge.

“Aren’t you going to wear it?” He asked, a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.” He replied, plucking the badge from my fingers.

Before I could do anything about it, he had scooted forward, a hand sliding up underneath my sweater as he brought the badge over to pin at the top of my chest.

Due to the position of my legs, he was now smack dab between them, warm torso pressing up against my inner thigh as he kept his balance while pinning the badge to my sweater. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on my breathing, practically ripping the fabric of the couch in an attempt to keep my hands where they were.

He seemed to notice my sudden tension, his grey eyes flicking upward to my face as he secured the badge in place. He observed my hands and the ragged rise and fall of my shoulders, his eyes traveling over my neck and chin, lingering on my lips. They fell open as I let out a harsh breath. I pulled together every ounce of self control I still obtained, my strength getting weaker the longer he leaned against me, hand resting lightly against my chest.

“Scared, Potter?” He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

I attempted a chuckle, but it came out as more of a high-pitched choking noise.

“You wish.” I lied.

In fact, I was very afraid. Afraid that I was going to lose myself and kiss him; therefore, ruining everything I told him I would be. He would no longer feel safe here. No longer feel safe around _me._ If I show him how I really feel, it would destroy our friendship. A relationship would never work out for us, I’m too much of a hassle. He’s already had a rough life, he doesn’t need this, too.

I frowned when I realized my face was getting closer to his- no- _his face_ was getting closer to mine. What is he doing?

* * *

I smoothed out Harry's sweater, letting my hands rest on his chest. His breathing was shaky and ragged, hands gripping the edge and back of the couch in an apparent attempt to keep from touching me.

I slid my hand up his chest, over his shoulder and into the soft hair at the base of his neck. I watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his lips parting to let out a sharp breath.

“Draco.” He said, a hint of questioning in his voice as if he were afraid I didn’t know what I was doing.

Glancing up at his eyes, I saw that they were locked onto my lips. When he saw me looking he tried to scoot back, only to be stopped by the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, as if trying to clear his thoughts. I curled my fingers into his hair and leaned forward, letting my eyes fall shut as I pressed my lips against his.

He sighed into the kiss, his lips relaxing and parting slightly as I drew my other hand up to hold the side of his face. I broke away and tilted my head in the other direction, pulling his face toward mine with sudden urgency. Shifting the way I was sitting, I sat up on my knees, leaning forward as he sunk down into the couch, his hands finally resting on my back, sliding down to grip my hips.

 _God,_ this is wonderful. What took me so long? His lips felt like fire on mine, exigent, but soft.

Suddenly, he pushed me away gently, his breath heavy and rapid. He closed his mouth and swallowed, blinking several times. I was breathing as quickly as he was, my lips tingling from their previous contact. He rested his head down on the arm of the couch as he caught his breath, his hands still holding me in place.

I looked down and realized our position; me on my knees between his legs, hands spread out across his heaving chest. I began to push myself backwards, and Harry followed me up, as if brought up by a magnetic force.

“I’m sorry, I- I thought you wanted- I’m sorry-.” I began stuttering as I pulled away.

“I do! I do.” He said quickly, his words stopping me from continuing my retreat, hands still on my hips. “That’s- That’s not why I stopped.” He breathed, still apparently out of breath from our brief encounter. “I just- I wanted to make sure that _you_ wanted.. well.. I just don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Why would _I_ have any regrets?” I asked, frowning at him.

“Because I’m not the easiest person to be with, as you can tell.” He muttered, waving his hand to the newspaper which lay on the coffee table.

“You think I care about what they might write in the Prophet? They could say that I have another hand growing out of my ass and I still wouldn’t give a damn.” I said.

He chuckled, but still looked concerned, his green eyes traveling over my face analytically. I reached my hand out and knotted my hand in the front of his sweater, looking down at the soft fabric between my fingers.

“I don’t care what anyone else says. I won’t ever care. I just want you, and whatever else that comes with is worth it if I still get to have you.” I said, letting my eyes rise up to his face again.

He was watching me, his eyebrows drawn together as he listened to my words. One of his large hands traveled up from my hip, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear as he held the side of my face. I let my eyes fall closed and leaned into his rough palm, awaiting his impending denial of my feelings toward him.

My eyes flew open briefly when his soft, warm lips met mine, closing again as I relaxed into the kiss, leaning forward to press him back down into the couch. His hands slid down my shoulders and around my lower back, the leg that had previously been hanging off the edge of the couch came up as he propped his foot up on the cushions.

I lay down on top of him, our midsections pressing up against each other as we kissed, one of his legs hooking over the back of mine. I smiled as I kissed him, knotting both of my hands into his hair, reveling in the way he lifted himself up to catch my lips again when I pulled away.

His hands dragged up my back, cool air washing over my skin as my sweater was pulled up with them. A spike of fear shot through my spine. What if he thought that I wanted to sleep with him? What if that’s why he stopped me to check that this was alright? I’m not ready for that yet. Am I? What do I do if he starts to take off my clothes? I came onto him, it’s not like I can reject him after I _just_ said-

My train of thought screeched to a stop as one of his warm hands rested on the small of my back, retreating just as quickly as it came. He scrambled with the end of my jumper near my shoulder blades, hastily drawing the tail of the sweater back down in its rightful place. I practically sighed with relief, all worries of being pressured into something I wasn’t ready for completely flying out the window. This is _Potter. Harry_. I’m safe. I’ll always be safe with him.


	16. Whipped Cream

I woke up to Harry playing with my hair, his large hands rubbing across my scalp and down my neck before going back up to card through my hair again. Immediately, a smile spread across my face and I let out a soft hum of happiness as I shifted the way I was laying. I was curled up between his legs, my head resting somewhere just above his belly button.

“Morning.” He said, his voice slow and deep like it usually is when he’s tired.

“Good morning, Potter.” I replied, taking a deep breath as I let my eyes close again, his hand now dipping down to scratch lightly at my back.

“Breakfast?” He asked.

“Hmm.” I hummed in reply. “What time is it?”

He lifted his hand away from my back, replacing it only a second later. “9:47.”

“Shit!” I exclaimed, scrambling upwards and off the couch. “I’m nearly two hours late!!”

“Late? Late for what?” He called after me as I ran into his bedroom.

“Mother! I was meant to be at the manor at sodding 8 o’clock!” I yelled back.

“Well there’s no need to rush then.” He said, now standing in the doorway as I frantically tugged my trousers on.

“What! She’s going to murder me! The peacocks will have me for breakfast!!” I shouted, yanking my sweater off over my head before grabbing an undershirt from one of my drawers.

“Draco, you’re already two hours late. What does thirty more minutes matter?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe as he tilted his head to look at me.

I gaped at him. Clearly he didn’t understand the severity of these circumstances.

“I’ll make waffles?” He offered, a cheeky smile across his face.

I huffed frustratedly. “I’m about to be killed! This is no time for Belgian breakfast food!” I shouted, searching for a proper dress shirt amongst my clothes.

“Well if you’re going to die, you might as well have a delicious last meal.” He offered.

I paused my hunt for a suitable shirt and turned to stare at him. He held his hands up in a sign of defeat, wide grin spread across his face.

“Alright, alright. No breakfast.” He said, pushing himself off the doorframe before turning around to disappear into the kitchen.

I sighed as I looked down at my rumpled shirts that had been shoved around during my search, listening to the clink of bowls being set on the counter and ingredient bags being undone from the kitchen. I dared to think at how furious mother will be at my tardiness, but in this very second, the main thought in my head was; I snogged Harry Potter last night.

“Fuck it.” I muttered, standing as I kicked the drawer shut, dragging my previously discarded jumper over my head as I walked through Potter’s bedroom door.

I walked into the kitchen and watched as Potter cracked two eggs into the batter he was making, shutting a drawer with his hip as he grabbed a fork and began to beat the mixture together. He hummed softly and swayed his hips a little as he stirred, the frantic clicking of the waffle iron catching his attention briefly.

He seemed to spot me out of the corner of his eye and turned around to observe my clothing, resting against the counter as he looked at me.

“You’re wearing that to the manor?” He asked, an eyebrow raising.

“Since when are you the fashion police Mr.twelveyearoldjeans.” I asked, tugging open the refrigerator door to grab the milk.

He laughed and turned around to move the whistling kettle off the stove.

“I’ve accepted the fact that I’m going to die. There better be strawberries on these waffles, Potter.” I said, grabbing two mugs from our cabinet.

“And whipped cream.” He said happily, holding up a fresh can of sprayable cream.

 _I love you_ I nearly said, barely catching my tongue. Of course, I didn’t mean it in _that_ way, but damn whipped cream and strawberry waffles are just what I need.

He dropped a spoonful of batter onto the waffle iron, a soft sizzle spreading through the air sweetly. He clamped the iron shut and flipped it to set the timer off, snatching up the bottle of whipped cream before spraying it into his mouth.

“Potter! That is unsanitary!” I chided, snatching the can out of his hand before he could continue.

He smiled cheekily at me, lips barely able to close around the fresh dollop of cream he had just squirted in there. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I shook my head.

“What do you expect me to do? It’s delicious!” He said, reaching for the can that I still held in my hand.

“No.” I said, raising my eyebrows as I pulled it away from his reach, holding it behind my back.

“Come onnn Malfoy.” He muttered, stepping toward me until he had a hand rested on either side of the counter around my hips.

He looked up at me sweetly, big green eyes almost distracting enough to make me loosen my grip on the can. _Almost_. When he reached around to grab it, I was ready, bringing my arm up to wrap around the back of his neck to keep the can from his clutches.

“Damn you, Malfoy.” He muttered with feigned annoyance.

I grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist, hands sliding up my back fluidly. I slid my other arm around his neck as I looked down at him, watching as he put those eye wrinkles to good use. I studied his smile with reverence, unable to grasp that it was all for me. Everything from the glint of happiness in this emerald green eyes to the way his grin was slightly crooked.

I leaned down and kissed him, hoping to drag out every last bit of that smile so that I would never forget it.

A beeping noise started from behind me, cutting off abruptly before I heard the sizzle of more pancake batter being poured onto the waffle iron. I slid a hand into Harry’s hair, impressed that he could both magically make waffles and snog the life out of me simultaneously.

 _God_ his hair is soft. It always looked like a mess atop his head, but it felt like the finest cashmere, curly and thick against my fingers. One of his hands slid up my back as the other arm snaked around my waist, his large hands gentle but strong. The way he kissed me made everything else in the world seem fuzzy and far away. Time was of no value. All that mattered was that his lips stayed on mine, our breaths intermingling as we parted only briefly to reposition our mouths against each other.

The beeping noise was back, interrupted when Potter lifted a hand from my waist to open the iron. We parted from the kiss, our breathing slightly heavy. My heart was thudding with such intensity that I was sure he could hear it. He leaned up to press another small kiss to my lips before stepping sideways to lift the waffle from the iron and place it on top of the other one he had made.

He scraped the last of the batter into the waffle iron as I squirted a line of whipped cream onto my finger and licked it off. When I squirted out some more cream onto my other finger, he looked over at me. After flipping the iron over, he crossed his arms and rested a hip on the counter as he observed me.

“Oh so when you do it it’s not unsanitary, but it is when I-.” He started.

His eyes dropped down to my finger as I inserted it into my mouth, closing my lips around the very base of it before dragging it back out with a wet pop.

“When I uh..” He tried, eyes locked onto my lips as I licked a spot of cream from the corner of my mouth.

“Hm?” I asked, squirting another dollop of whipped cream onto a clean finger.

I watched as his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, lips parting slightly as I licked my finger. His breathing hitched, eyelashes fluttering beautifully as he watched me. I set the can down onto the counter, sliding it across to him.

“You can have it back now.” I said happily, reaching over to run my hand under the tap and clean it.

He cleared his throat and picked up the can, tossing it lightly in his hand.

“Thanks.” He muttered, opening the iron when it started beeping.

He slid the last waffle onto the plate, turning to the fridge to grab the strawberries as I began making the tea. Pulling out a chopping block, he began to cut the strawberries into thin slices. Dragging another plate from the cabinet, he set it down onto the counter, pulling a waffle onto it. Picking up the can of whipped cream, he shook it, somehow sending a spurt of cream onto the side of my face.

My mouth dropped open as I looked at him, milk uncapped and mid pour. He was gaping at the side of my head, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape as a few breathy laughs escaped his parted lips. He grabbed the teatowel from the oven and dabbed at the side of my face gingerly, biting his lips to keep from laughing.

I snatched up the can of cream and pointed it at his chest. He backed away from me, his hands held up as if I were holding him at the end of my wand.

“That was an accident! I sw-swear!” He said in defense, his words chopped up by laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at him, pressing the nozzle of the whipped cream just before he ducked out of the way and ran.

“Potter!” I shouted, setting off after him.

He ran around the couch, wide grin on his face. “Potter you get back here right now!” I demanded, attempting to control the smile that threatened to form.

I started around the couch, only to have him run back through the kitchen and around the island. He grinned at me cheekily, eyes bright with laughter. I glared at him before twisting and apparating straight behind him. Before he could realize what happened I squirted a large glob of whipped cream on top of his head.

“Urgh!” He yelled, spinning around to catch my hand and tilt the stream of whipped cream back toward me, capturing my waist to hold me still.

“Noo!!” I cried out as whipped cream piled in the crook of my neck. “Truce! Truce!” I shouted.

He cut off the pour of whipped cream as he laughed. I opened my eyes and slowly straightened out, glaring at him through the small spurts of whipped cream coating my eyelashes.

I reached forward and brought the side of his face to the pile of whipped cream at my neck, letting him go after I had thoroughly coated his face. He spluttered as he pulled away, wiping at his face frantically.

“You- You arse!” He exclaimed, drawing the end of his shirt up to clear the cream off his face.

I tilted my head back and laughed in a very Potter-like way. The sound filled the kitchen, bouncing around lightly and freely. It was coated in such happiness that I was surprised it came from my own lips.

I tilted my chin down to observe him again, my eyes traveling over the blotches of cream in his hair, running down the side of his neck.

“Think we’ll have any left for the waffles?” I asked with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, a smile overtaking his face as he shook his head.

“If not, I can just get some from the floor somewhere.” He muttered, pushing himself up off the counter as he dropped his arm from around my waist.

I smiled as I watched him arrange the strawberries on top of his waffle, squirting a hefty amount of whipped cream onto it before sticking some more decorative strawberry slices into it. I smiled and walked up behind him, sliding my arms around his torso as I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I kissed the side of his neck as I watched his large hands construct two culinarily artistic waffles.

* * *

I apparated just outside the gates of the manor, adjusting the long robes that I wore to be acceptable for mother. I waved my hand as I walked through the gate, the iron bars turning to simple wisps of smoke. I glided down the path, glancing upwards to see a large, white peacock prancing across the top of the hedge. I smiled and returned my gaze to the path ahead, the gravel crunching underneath my feet as I approached the house.

About a meter away from the steps that lead up to the house, the doors flew open and mother walked out, arms outstretched. I smiled and hopped up the steps toward her, accepting her warm embrace.

“Draco, dear, how lovely it is to see you. I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to make it.” She said, stroking my hair softly.

“I’m sorry mother, I got caught up.” I explained as she lead me into the house.

“Well, no need to worry dear.” She said, surprisingly unoffended at my tardiness. “I dropped by your house earlier and Michael said that you hadn’t told him you were meant to be joining me for lunch. I assumed you had forgotten?” She asked, looking up at me as we walked down the hall, toward the sun room.

“I hadn’t forgotten- I wouldn’t forget- I just overslept and my robes were a mess. You said that you dropped by my house? Are you.. okay? Nothing happened?” I asked timidly.

She laughed lightly and gave me a small frown. “Of course I’m okay. I seem to have startled your boyfriend, but you know him. Wouldn’t hurt a fly, now would he?” She asked, patting my arm lightly.

I forced a smile onto my face. “Right.” I said shortly.

“Well, he told me that you hadn’t invited him to lunch, so I took the liberty and brought him along with me. We’ve just been chatting while we were waiting for you.” She said.

My brain short circuited as we rounded a corner into the sunroom. Michael was over by one of the floor length windows, a cup in hand. He turned at our entrance, face that of masked fury.

“Michael?” I choked out.

I held my breath as he approached me, every muscle and joint in my body tense and sending alarms of warning through my mind. I leaned away as he pressed a kiss to my cheek, his fingers digging into my hipbone with a bruising force as he crushed me up against his body.

“Draco. How good of you to _finally_ join us.” He said with a fake smile that made his face twitch.

I laughed nervously, all feeling in my body completely gone. I felt numb and distant, like I had suddenly been blasted off onto another planet. Michael led me to my chair, and then sat down next to me. He reached over and secured my hand into a painful grip, making me grit my teeth as I tried to listen to what Mother was saying.

I heard a faint crack of my bones as tears sprung in my eyes, pain shooting up my arm from his death-like grip. His arm was shaking slightly from the amount of force he was applying to my hand. I blinked back my tears and pushed a smile on my face, just like Michael wanted me to do.

 _Be a good boy and I’ll stop_ He had said so many times.

Just like I thought, as soon as I smiled against the pain, the pressure lessened slightly. There was still enough there to cut off the circulation in my hand, but not enough to be bone crushing. I glanced down and saw that my fingers had turned purple, looking away again before Michael could catch me staring.

I nodded my head at whatever mother was saying, trying to steady my shallow, uneven breathing. Any sign of distress would make mother start asking questions. If she asked too _many_ questions, Michael would lose his temper and we would both be in danger. I’m trapped.

 


	17. Like A Light Switch

My cheeks ached from the fake smile that I had held for so long. I could feel a muscle in my cheek starting to twitch and vaguely wondered if anyone could see it. I stared ahead of me, completely deaf to the conversation going on between Michael and mother. How did this happen? Things had finally started to go well, and here I was back again, just like every Sunday for the past two and a half years.

Mum and Michael had always gotten along. From the second they ordered the same tea at our first luncheon and onwards from that. I received owls from mother every day for two weeks after that meeting, asking when we were coming to visit again. To keep her from nagging, we had weekly lunch on Sunday, which I quickly realized would include me sitting there blankly while they talked about whatever they wanted.

In the few times that I had built up courage and threatened to leave Michael, he always used her fondness of him against me. I could practically hear him now, as if I were standing in the living room of my old flat, threatening to leave.

_Your mother will be so disappointed in you._

_No one will ever love you like I do. I would die for you. Do anything for you. You can’t leave me. I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!!_

“Draco?” Mother’s voice broke through the echoes of Michael’s yells, drawing my attention back to reality.

“Sorry- Yes?” I asked sweetly, eye twitching as I resisted wincing against Michael’s tightening grip.

“Are you alright, love?” She asked.

Michael’s grasp was bone crushing again, as if giving a silent threat he’d break it right off at the slightest mention of any discomfort.

“Of course.” I replied, drawing my face up into the brightest smile I could muster.

She smiled in reply, accepting my response easily. _Damn._ How had I gotten so good at hiding how I really felt? If Harry were here he’d know. He always knows.

“I was just saying that it was getting near time to go see your father.” She started, folding her hands in front of her as if she expected confrontation.

“Yes! Yes. I would be happy to join you, mother. It’s about time I went to see him.” I said eagerly.

She blinked in surprise at my reaction, her mouth opening to reply. Before she could speak, Michael interrupted.

“Didn’t you say you were going next week? We have plans tonight, remember, sweetheart?” Michael asked, coolness coating the anger in his voice that only I could recognize.

“Yes, but It’s Christmas. I do think I should go see him today, don’t you, mother?” I asked hopefully.

She looked back and forth between me and Michael, clearly noticing the tension.

“Well.. as much as I would like for you to see him, if you have already made plans it seems impolite of you to cancel them on such short notice.” She said with a small frown.

My forced smile slowly fell from my face as she spoke, eyes fluttering as I realized there was no hope for me in this situation.

“Right. Of course, mother. That would be... inconsiderate.” I said shortly, looking down at my plate, which was full of food I hadn’t eaten.

I felt a bone in my hand pop as Michael tightened his grip on it. I was past the point being able to feel pain, my whole body emotionless and numb. As soon as she leaves, I’m a dead man.

They chatted for a few moments longer, Michael laughed so loud it made me flinch. Mother said something about a coat and stood from her chair. Michael stood as well, ducking his head politely as she left and I watched his face as I listened to her retreating footsteps. He continued to smile politely at the door until her footsteps were no longer audible.

As if turning off a light switch, the smile fell from his face, replaced by a look of utter fury. I immediately tried to get away, but was lifted from my chair by his hand around my neck. Blood pounded against my eardrums as I clawed at his hand, legs swinging so violently that I knocked my chair backwards.

“Please- Sto- stop!” I choked out, my toe scraping the ground as I trashed against his grip.

I managed to pull my wand from my pocket and had nearly gotten a spell out before Michael snatched it from my grip.

“You stupid bastard.” He said, shaking his head at me.

He watched me with a look of utter disgust, body trembling with anger. I sucked in in large gulps of air when he dropped me to the ground, scrambling backwards away from him. I keeled over as his foot made contact with my stomach, dry heaving against the impact.

“Did you really think you could get away from me?” He asked.

I looked up at him through tear filled eyes as I continued to scoot away from him, cradling my injured hand against my now bruised stomach. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth, gritting my teeth against the metallic flavor.

“Answer me!” He yelled, sending me flying backwards into the wall with a wave of the wand he took from me.

My head slammed back against the wall with a sickening crack, pain shooting through my head as stars swam in front of my eyes. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, only to be lifted up again as Michael grabbed a fistful of my hair.

“How does it feel? Whoring yourself out because nobody else wants you?” He asked, sneer spreading across his face. He leaned his head in close to my ear, stale breath heating my neck as he spoke. “How many times a night does he fuck you, huh?” He asked quietly, as if commenting on the weather. “Oh, I bet he loves fucking you. Does he like it rough? Seems like the type. And you’re _so_ easy, Dray, I bet you let him do whatever the _fuck_ he wants.”

I blinked back the tears that were now threatening to roll down my cheeks as he tightened his grip on the top of my hair, bending my head backwards.

“Disgusting.” He spat. “Consider yourself lucky that I’m willing to take you back. You would be lost without me.”

He released his grip on my hair and stepped away from me. I gasped and doubled over, clutching my stomach as I coughed and retched. I leaned back against the wall, watching through blurred vision as he set the chair into an upright position, smoothing out his robes and hair as if nothing had happened. He seemed to sense me watching him and turned to look at me.

“Fucks sake, Dray, you look a mess. Clean yourself up or little mummy will start asking questions. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” He asked, twirling my wand between his fingers.

I grit my teeth and swallowed as best I could, straightening up before raising my good hand and pushing my fingers through my hair to smooth it out. He gave me a smile that made my stomach churn.

I could hear mother’s heels clicking against the marble flooring in the hallway, watching as Michael gave a few last adjustments to his wardrobe and pushed a smile onto his face.

“Alright. I’ll just be off now. Will you be back for Sunday brunch?” She asked hopefully, absolutely beaming up at him as he stooped down to land a farewell kiss against her cheek.

“We always are.” He said with a sickly sweet smile.

Mother turned to me and outstretched her arms. I stepped forward into her embrace, pressing two small kisses to either one of her cheeks. As I pulled away, I realized that it could possibly be the last hug I would ever give her.

I watched as she touched her hair fussily, making sure everything was in place. I glanced between her and Michael, watching as she drew her wand to apparate.

“Mother.” I said suddenly, hardly realizing that it was my voice. “Tell father I said hello, would you?” I asked.

She smiled at me happily and chuckled lightly. “Of course dear. I’m sure he will be happy to know you were thinking of him. Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked.

I nodded with a small smile.

“Hm.” She hummed, her crystal blue eyes examining me.

I could practically hear Michael’s rage building and pushed an even wider, more convincing smile onto my face.

“I quite like this new attitude.” She said happily.

I gave a small laugh and nodded, gritting my teeth together as my head pounded at the movement. Suddenly I was being enveloped into another one of her hugs.

“I’ll see you Sunday, dear.” She announced softly.

“See you Sunday.” I replied, looking over at Michael as I said this.

The look of rage on his face terrified me, a spike of fear making the hairs on my neck stand on end. I swallowed as she began to pull away, catching her wrist in my hand.

“What are you-?” She started, cutting off as I snatched her wand from her hand.

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” I yelled, pointing the wand at Michael’s chest.

His face was that of utter shock as his arms and legs snapped down straight as a board, falling to the ground with a shuddering thud. I stared down at him open mouthed, chest heaving due to the adrenaline rush. I closed my mouth and swallowed, looking over at mother with wide eyes.

She gaped at me and opened her mouth to speak, but I grabbed her hand before she could get out a single word, apparating to the safest place I could think of.

* * *

“Harry!” I shouted, dropping my mother's hand as I started toward his bedroom. “Harry, are you here?!” I called, shoving through the door and into his empty bedroom.

“Draco what’s going on?” Mother called from where I had left her in the kitchen.

“Harry!” I called once more as I emerged from his room, as if he were only hiding somewhere in the small flat.

I pushed my fingers into my hair and paced a small circle, attempting to take in a few breaths. There were so many places he could be. Grocery? Ministry of Magic? Hogwarts? Anywhere.

“..ou tell me what’s going on!” Mother exclaimed.

I blinked, suddenly remembering that she was with me.

“Mother, I-.” I cut off, swallowing hard around the lump that had formed in my throat. How could I tell her what happened to me? There was so much to say. But how?

“Sit down, please.” I said, gesturing to the sofa.

“Where are we?” She asked, her voice much more collected now.

“We are in Harry Potter’s flat.” I said slowly.

She took a step backwards, blinking at my words.

“Draco.. Please tell me you’re joking.” She said quietly.

“I’m not. I’ve been living here for the past week or so.” I explained.

She braced herself on the back of the couch, clutching her stomach as she exhaled sharply.

“With Harry Potter?” She asked as she looked over at me. “ _The_ Harry Potter?”

I nodded slowly, folding my arms around my stomach.

“I don’t believe this.” She said quietly. “Draco, do you know how dangerous this is? We have to go. We should not be here. I’m going back to the manor-”

“No!” I shouted, reaching a hand out for her.

She straightened up immediately, shocked at my sudden outburst.

“You will not speak to me that way.” She said firmly. "And give me back my wand, right now." 

“Yes, mother, I’m sorry, please just- just sit down. Please.” I pleaded, handing her wand back.

“I will not. I don’t know what has gotten into you, Draco. If you wish to speak with me, I will be at the manor with your boyfriend who you so rudely attacked and abandoned!” She said sternly, smoothing out her dress as if it were wrinkled.

“Michael was abusing me.” I blurted out.

She stared at me blankly, small line between her eyebrows.

“What did you say?” She asked, her voice practically inaudible.

I wrung my hands together and looked down at my feet as I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I swallowed, my stomach twisting nervously.

“Michael.. He- well- he hit me. It started at the beginning of the relationship but I wouldn’t- couldn’t leave him. And- you just liked him so much I- I didn’t want to disappoint you.” I choked out, my voice tight with emotion as my eyes stung with tears. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her, so I continued to speak. “He knocked me out at a bar one night. Harry found me and brought me back here and I haven't left. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just-”

I was cut off as she pulled me into an uncharacteristically tight hug. I let out a shaky breath, tears spilling over the rims of my eyes, leaving hot tear streaks down my cheeks. I slowly unfolded my arms from between us and wrapped them around her small waist as she rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair softly. She turned her head and left several small kisses across my cheek.

I could feel the wetness of her own tears on my face before she returned her chin to my shoulder. A thick sob tore through my body as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I took in a gasping breath of her floral perfume, crying silently as I clung to her.

“Draco..” She said softly, her hand still stroking my hair. “You are my only son, and I love you more than anything. Your pain is my pain. All I want is for you to be happy, no matter who you’re with.”

I nodded against her neck, sniffing heavily in an attempt to calm myself down.

Suddenly there was a soft _pop_ and a rustle of bags. I opened my eyes to see Harry standing about two yards away, a cluster of grocery bags in each hand.

“Draco?” He asked as he set the bags down on the floor unceremoniously, taking several steps forward before his eyes landed on my mother. “Narcissa.” He said, blinking quickly to digest the situation. “I um- I-” He started, closing his eyes briefly as he shook his head. “It’s um.. good to see you.” He said politely, extending a hand in her direction.

She nodded and quickly wiped at her eyes as she shook his hand, holding her chin up in a weak attempt to pull herself together.

“Pardon me but... why are you both crying?” He asked, looking at me as if he very much wanted to pull me into a hug.

“Michael was at the manor when I got there.” I said.

“What!?” Harry breathed, immediately taking a step toward me to check for damage.

“I’m fine, don't worry. I didn’t know where else to go, I’m sorry.” I said quickly.

He frowned and shook his head, tugging me forward against him as he hugged me tightly.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m so glad you’re safe.” He said softly, cradling the back of my head in one of his large hands.

Ignoring the ache in my stomach and the pounding in my temple, I rested my forehead down on his shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his sweet, leathery scent. A sense of calmness washed over me, and I knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

Suddenly remembering that Narcissa was in the room with us, I let Draco go and took a large step back. I cleared my throat and let my eyes travel to Draco’s shoulder, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

“So um.. is he still there? Or do you think he’s left?” I asked, watching Draco’s face.

He shook his head.

“I don’t know. I petrified him, but it would be too dangerous to go back right now. ” He said.

I frowned and nodded down at the ground. Nothing like this could ever happen again. I could not risk Draco- or Narcissa- getting hurt by him. Who knows how many more men he will attack over the course of his lifetime if someone doesn’t put a stop to it?

“Don’t worry.” I said, looking up at both Draco and Narcissa this time. “I’ll fix this.” I said with a confident nod.

I waved my hand at the groceries I had abandoned on the floor, making them fly into the air and begin to sort themselves in the cabinets and fridge. I turned on my heel and walked past them both, heading straight into my bedroom. I pulled out a set of robes and begin to take off my clothes. I had barely pulled up my trousers when Draco came in.

“What do you mean ‘you’ll fix this’ Harry?” He asked, barely taking into account the fact that I was half naked. I pulled on my shirt and began buttoning it.

“I mean I’m going to the ministry and I’m going to talk to Kingsley and I’m going to drag Michael’s manipulative ass to Azkaban if it’s the last thing I ever do.” I said, draping a tie around my neck before I pulled on my robes.

“Harry, you don’t have t-.”

“I know.” I interrupted, lifting my collar as I knotted my tie. “I’m doing this because I want too, not because I feel obliged.” I clarified, rolling my shoulders back as I adjusted my robes. “I’ll be back within the hour. Tell your mum she can stay here as long as she pleases.” I said, patting my pocket to make sure I had my wand.

“Harry..” Draco said softly, eyebrows drawn together.

I waited silently for him to finish his sentence, surprised when he started forward, fingers sliding up and into my hair before he kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him toward me, our lips parting against each other, conveying the words we didn’t know how to say.

He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine as he cradled my face between his hands. Our breaths mingled as we stood, holding each other silently.

“I’ll be back soon.” I said quietly.

He nodded against my forehead before he took a step back, only releasing my face when he was too far away to hold it anymore. I let my eyes flick between his two silvery ones before I disapparated.


	18. Hands

“I need to see Kingsley immediately.” I announced after shoving through the door to his office.

Lydia, Kingsley’s secretary, automatically stood at my entrance. She had always seemed to have an air of fear when I was in the vicinity, which was always quite off-putting. 

“He’s not in, sir, he’s gone to help with a case today. He’ll be back later tonight.” She said quietly, as if afraid I might explode.

“Which case? Where?” I asked, turning to face her. 

“S- Somewhere in France, Sir.” She said, clutching the paper in her hand so tightly that it began to wrinkle.

“Is there a way to call him back here? I need to talk to him. It’s urgent.” I pleaded, taking a step toward her.

She backed into her desk, eyes wide as she looked at me.

“U-Uh I- I- uh-.” She stuttered, looking around as if silently beckoning someone else to appear and diffuse the situation.

“Lydia, please, I need you to find out where he is or bring him back here immediately.” I said quickly.

She nodded and looked around her grabbing a few pieces of paper and her wand before beckoning me out the door. We turned left down the hall, descending a staircase before taking a right. She flicked through the papers in her hand as she walked, brow creasing as she read.

Without looking, she shoved her way into a door to her left and walked right up to the desk, slapping down the pile of paperwork.

“Archer, Mr. Potter needs apparation coordinates on Mr. Shacklebolt as soon as possible.” She demanded, her composure much different than what it had been a few moments ago.

“Lyd, he’s with Wade, there’s no telling where he’s gone off too.” He replied casually.

“I don’t give a troll’s left toe who he’s with! I need Shacklebolt _here_ , or I need Potter _there_! You choose!” She exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows and blinked at the suddenly commanding tone of her voice. Archer, also looking alarmed, stood from his desk with a frustrated huff, turning and disappearing around the corner. Lydia let out a breath and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. She turned and glanced at me, giving me a small, familiar smile, as if she hadn’t just yelled at someone. I gave her a tight lipped smile, my eyes jumping to Archer as he turned around the corner again.

“Mr. Shacklebolt will be here in 10 minutes. He told Mr. Potter to wait in his office.” He announced stiffly, clearly remaining apprehensive at Lydia’s antecedent demand.

“Thank you, Archer.” Lydia said with a small nod, her short brown hair sweeping over her shoulder as she turned toward the door again.

I followed her out, and back down the hall toward Kingsley’s office.

“Would you like a drink? A sandwich perhaps?” She asked, holding the door open for me as I walked into Kingsley’s large office.

“No, thank you.” I said with a small smile.

She nodded, lingering in the doorway for a few more moments as if unsure of what to do with me.

“I’ll um.. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” She said hesitantly.

I ducked my head in acknowledgement, watching as she eyed me once more before letting the door close between us. Vaguely, I wondered what it was about me that she found so intimidating. Clearly she had no problem standing up for herself, but what was it about my presence in specific that kept her on edge?

I shrugged to myself as I looked around Kingsley’s large, round office. There were several paintings hanging on all of the walls, a few old Ministers of Magic, including Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour- both of whom were asleep.

I folded my hands behind my back as I paced impatiently, the only noise in the room was a large muggle clock, and the swish of my robes as I turned and paced the length of Kingsley’s office once more. I let my eyes flick over the many books on his bookshelf as I passed them, hoping that the title of one would catch my attention and distract me from my thoughts.

All I could think about was how afraid Draco looked. Upon arriving at my flat, all I saw was him; eyes pink with tears. If Narcissa hadn’t sniffed, I don’t think I would have noticed her at all. It took all my power to keep from wrapping Draco in my arms right then and there- just to tell him that no matter what happened, it would be alright. Of course, I didn’t fight that urge for long.

I could feel him shaking as I held him, trembling with each inhale. If it weren’t for Narcissa being there, I’m not sure I would have ever let him go.

“Harry!” Someone exclaimed from behind me.

I turned, finding that Kingsley had come into the office without me noticing me. He grinned widely as he approached me, arms extended. We hugged and I grinned as he patted my back roughly. 

“How are you?” He asked as he pulled away from me, my face held between his hands for proper examination.

Every time I met with him he did this, eyeing me as if to check that another scar hadn’t been added to my collection.

“Good. Well, mostly.” I said with a quirk of my eyebrow. “How are you?” I asked.

“I’ll be better when I know what this is all about.” He said, patting my cheek roughly as he let me go, apparently passing his inspection.

“I’m sorry for bringing you from work.” I said quickly.

He shook his head dismissively as he rounded his desk, sitting down in the brown, high backed chair that stood behind it.

“Don’t be.” He said with a frown, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of me.

I shook my head at the offer, finding myself unable to stand still, let alone _sit._ Kingsley folded his hands and leaned forward intently, dark eyes alert and patient. I took a steadying breath and averted my eyes, looking out the window at the lobby of the ministry. Where do I even begin?

* * *

“Would you like some tea?” I asked mother, watching as she meticulously straightened her clothes and hair, distracting herself from the situation.

“Please.” She said with a nod.

“Make yourself comfortable.” I said, waving my hand at the couch as I retreated into the kitchen.

I stared down at the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. This is the most silent Harry’s flat has ever been. No crackling of a fireplace or patter of a shower in the distance. No quiet humming or brightness of Harry’s laughter. It seemed so small- so empty without him here. Suffocating.

Plucking the whistling kettle from the stove, I poured water into each of our cups. I tapped my wand on the rim of mum’s mug to make it exactly how she wanted (I learned a spell for that long ago, after many years of her chiding me for never getting it right). I picked up our drinks and carried them into the sitting room, handing hers to her with a small smile before sitting down on Harry’s end of the couch, his sweet sugary scent washing up around me to create a brief bubble of warmth.

Mother took a sip of her tea, staring at the bare fireplace, as if trying to light it with her gaze alone. I lifted my wand.

“Incendio.” I muttered, pointing it toward the logs.

Instantly, the wood was aflame, sending long licks of light into the dimly lit room. I wrapped my hands around my mug, resting it on my knee as I watched steam rise from the rim of the cup.

Suddenly it dawned on me that I still hadn’t given mother her present. I shifted the way I was sitting, pulling the long box from my pocket.

“Happy Christmas, mum.” I said quietly, holding the box out to her.

She tilted her head and sighed exasperatedly, a smile forming on her face regardless of the tiredness in her expression.

“Draco, how many times have I told you not to get me anything?” She asked, taking the box from my hand. “Oh no!” She exclaimed with a frown. “All your presents are back at the manor.” She said sadly.

I shrugged and shook my head. “That’s okay. I’ll come over soon, don’t worry.” I said with a smile.

She sighed and looked at me, down at the box, and then over at me again.

“Well surely you don’t expect me to open this when you haven’t even opened your own?” She said, reading the expression on my face.

“Of course I do! It’s Christmas.” I said happily.

“That’s simply improper. I will not.” She said, setting the box on the table in front of her.

“Come on mum.” I said, nudging her thigh with my toe.

She frowned and folded her arms primly.

“Muuuum.” I repeated. She raised her eyebrows and turned her head away from me stubbornly.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to open it for you, then.” I said, beginning to reach for the box.

“You wouldn’t.” She said.

“I would.” I replied, plucking the box from the table.

I tugged at the end of the ribbon, watching it tumble out of the bow I had so delicately tied a few days prior.

“Draco! That’s impolite.” She chided.

I shrugged. “Well if _you_ won’t open it what other option do I have?” I asked with a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes.

“I know what you’re up too, young man.” She said.

I smiled and tugged the ribbon off the box, watching her eyes fall down to the present in my hands.

“Oh, alrighttt. Alright.” She said defeatedly, holding out one of her small hands.

I grinned and placed the box in her palm, watching a glimmer of curiosity shine in her bright blue eyes. She gave me another half-hearted glare and flipped the box over in her hand, sliding a nail underneath the wrapping paper to begin tearing it off. She eyed me with a small smile as the paper slid off, flipping the box over in her hand to look at it properly.

Slowly, she opened the hinged lid of the box, a hand coming up to her mouth as she looked down at the bracelet inside. I observed it too, a thin silver chain with an opal, diamond shaped pendant attached in the middle. She lifted her head and looked up at me, shaking her head.

“Love, I can’t accept this it’s too-.” She started, holding the bracelet out to me.

“Hush, mum. Put it on so I can see how good it looks on you.” I said, waving a hand toward the box.

“Draco-”

“Mother.” I said, raising my eyebrows.

Her blue eyes flicked between mine before dropping down to the bracelet again, smile forming on her face. She sighed as she lifted the bracelet, draping it over her narrow wrist. I reached forward and clasped it, turning it the right way around.

“Ohh.. It fits perfectly, Draco.” She said happily, rubbing her thumb across the opalescent surface.

She reached over and pulled me into a hug, small hand stroking my hair gently.

“What did I ever to to deserve a son as great as you, hm?” She asked quietly.

I laughed, but my eyes stung with tears. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she continued further.

“I love you, Draco. More than anything in this world and the next.”

"I love you, too." I choked out, closing my eyes as tears flowed down my cheeks once more, sniffing shakily as we hugged.

* * *

Kingsley stared at me blankly, quill frozen halfway through a word on the parchment in front of him. He had been staring at me like this since I mentioned Draco’s name all the way to now.

“So..” I said in an attempt to bring him back to life.

He blinked very slowly, leaning back in his chair as he set his quill down. He brought his hands into a peak, elbows resting on either one of the armrests of his chair.

“Let me get this straight.” He said quietly, deep voice grumbling in his chest. “Draco Malfoy- son of Lucius Malfoy- the _death eater_ \- is currently living at your place of residence?” He asked.

I swallowed and nodded.

“And you say that his abusive ex boyfriend is after him?” He asked.

I nodded once more.

“And you’ve apprehended him several times, but he is still a threat?”

“Yes, sir.” I said. “He went to Malfoy Manor today in hopes to find Draco.” I said, sharing this new piece of information with him.

Kinglsey’s eyebrows raised higher. “Did he succeed? Was anyone hurt?”

“No- Well- I don’t think that Narcissa knew Michaels’ true self. If she did, I’m positive that Michael would have disappeared a long time ago.” I said with a sharp breath. “So, he didn’t hurt her. Draco claimed that he wasn’t hurt either.”

Kingsley frowned and blinked at me. “Then what threat does he pose to them if he’s not hurting anyone?”

“He _will_ hurt them. He would go to any length to get to Draco back. He’s dangerous and needs to be locked away.” I said, slightly louder than I had anticipated. I closed my eyes briefly and took a steadying breath. “Look. If I didn’t think it was serious, I wouldn’t be here. Threatening the guy does nothing- he keeps coming back at every opportunity. He’s smart. Someone is going to get hurt if he’s not stopped, and at this point I think it might very well just be Michael that is the victim.”

“That is a very serious claim, Harry.” Kingsley said sternly.

“I wasn’t talking about myself. Have you ever met Narcissa Malfoy?” I asked, folding my arms. "Now that she knows he's been abusing Draco, the time limit of his life is ticking to an end."

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he gave a small huff.

“All I’m saying is that if he is taken away, it would be beneficial for all of us.” I said resolutely.

Kingsley nodded and sat forward, looking down at the parchment in front of him.

“Do you have any evidence of his abusive behavior?” He asked.

“Draco’s testimony.” I said with a tug of my shoulder. “And I’ve seen it. Michael tried to kill Draco because he was leaving. Right in front of me! How is that not proof?” I asked, a chill running up my spine at the memory.

“Harry, do you really think the people of the wizengamot are going to believe the word of an ex death eater?” Kingsley asked.

My insides lit aflame with rage at his statement. I struggled to take in a breath, jaw clenching as I tried to speak.

“He was a _child_ when he got that mark, following in his father’s footsteps because he didn’t know any better! He is an honest man and deserves to live freely without the possibility of his ex boyfriend _murdering him!_ ” I exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

“I never said that he didn’t deserve it, or that becoming a death eater was fully his decision. I asked if you thought the people of the wizengamot would share our view on him?” Kingsley asked calmly.

I huffed and folded my arms, pacing a small strip of carpet as I mulled over his words.

“I suppose the majority of them would remain biased because of his previous.. situation.” I said delicately.

“Precisely.” He said.

“Then how do I fix this?” I asked.

He frowned at me thoughtfully.

“I know you have always been one to defend your friends, but... as far as I know, you and Mr. Malfoy have never been close. Am I wrong in thinking that?” He asked.

“You’re not wrong.” I said, dreading where this conversation was heading.

“Then why is it that you seem so invested in this situation? Is there something else that I should know about?” He asked, eyebrow arching suspiciously.

I folded my arms, the corners of my mouth tugging downwards as I tried my best not to remember the kiss Draco and I had shared not 45 minutes ago.

“No.” I said with a dismissive shrug.

His eyebrow raised further.

“Really?” He asked.

I nodded shortly.

“Interesting. So, this picture of you and Malfoy hugging would be of no interest to me then?” He asked, holding up the Daily Prophet from a few days ago. Shit.

“That picture means nothing. He was simply grabbing me to apparate.” I said, speaking the truth.

“It looks like more than that to me.” He said, setting the paper down again.

I stared at him, weighing my options. I could either say that _in that photo_ Draco and I were just friends, and leave it at that, keeping our relationship a secret- or I could tell him the full truth. I looked at his dark face, seeing only a man I would trust with my life. I couldn’t lie to him.

I sighed, walking over to sit in the chair at the front of his desk.

“Alright. We are seeing each other. Kind of.” I said.

Kingsley let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair again.

“Harry.” He said, an edge to his voice that meant I did something stupid.

“I know, I know. It only started yesterday. Until then, we were just friends and I was trying to help him out. That’s it.” I said honestly.

Kingsley sighed again and rubbed a hand across his bald head, scratching it contemplatively.

“Do you think that will effect his case?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said immediately.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, my stomach twisting painfully. I couldn’t tell which was worse; breaking up with him to get rid of Michael, or staying with him and having to keep up with Michael’s obsessive behavior. I’ve ruined his chances at a good life. This is all my fault.

“Though, I’m not sure if it’s entirely bad.” He said, learning forward again. “If the public sees that you two get along, they might view Malfoy in a different light. One that could help his chances against the wizengamot. _Possibly._ ”

“You think so?” I asked.

He nodded. I looked at him as I thought, continuing to bite the inside of my cheek. Would Draco be okay with letting the entire world know that he was dating me? Oh God, I have to tell Hermione. Oh, _God,_ I have to tell _RON._ I let out an audible sigh and held my head in my hand, rubbing at my temples.

Who knows if Draco even wants to appear in trial? What if he would rather stay quiet about it all and live his whole life expecting Michael to pop out around every corner. If he went to court, the trial would reach the papers, therefore letting the whole of the wizarding world know his personal life.

“And there’s nothing you can do without bringing Draco to trial? Or without proof of an attack?” I asked, lifting my head from my hand.

“If there were, I would have done it by now. Believe me Harry, I want to help as much as you need me too, but my hands are tied on this one.” He said, true despondency in his voice.

I sighed and nodded, deciding that the only person who could help Draco was, in fact, Draco.

* * *

I grabbed one of Harry’s sweaters, pulling it over my head before I tugged my boxers on. Lifting the collar of the jumper, my eyes closed as I inhaled Potter’s sweet scent, tucking my hands into the sleeves. I froze as I opened the bedroom door, finding Potter on the couch, still wearing his robes. He had a full cup of tea resting on his knee, head leaned back against the couch cushion as he took a deep breath.

I brushed my hair back, still damp from the shower I had taken after mother left. I wrapped my arms around myself as I approached him, unsure of what to do. I watching his adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, eyes moving underneath his eyelids quickly. I looked down at the hand that was spread out on his knee, noticing that his legs were spread in a relaxed position.

“Shit-” He breathed suddenly, hand jumping to his chest. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes briefly. “You scared the hell out of me. I thought you’d gone to bed already.”

“Sorry.” I mumbled, blushing as I realized how long I had been standing there.

He smiled and shook his head, bringing the cup of tea to his lips. I sat down at the end of the couch, tucking my feet underneath myself. I stared over at him, waiting for him to speak. He turned his head, green eyes sweeping over my folded form. My heart pounded as I prepared myself for whatever he would say.

_You’re too much of a burden, you have to move out._

_I don’t see why this is such a big deal, it was only a few punches here and there._

_Why can’t you just tell him to leave you alone?_

_What’s wrong with you? This is all your fault._

I swallowed hard, nearly flinching when he opened his mouth to speak, afraid of what he might say.

“How are you?” He asked, small frown creasing his brow.

Air rushed out of my lips from a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I smiled and laughed, tilting my head forward to rest on my knee.

“What?” He asked as I rocked my head back and forth.

Of course. Typical Potter. Not a hint of anger in his voice, only concerned about my state of being. Why did I think he was going to be angry? I lifted my head from my knee and smiled at him, watching as a confused smile spread across his own face.

“Whaat?” He repeated, reaching a hand out to push my knees sideways.

“Nothing, you tosser.” I replied with a smirk.

He sighed and rested his head on the couch cushion, searching my face for a reason to my laughter.

“How are you? And your mum?” He asked again, nudging my knee gently with his knuckle.

I sighed and folded my arms around my stomach, shrugging slightly.

“She's at Andromeda's. And I'm good. Better now.” I said with a small smile.

He analyzed me for a moment before taking a sip of his tea, accepting my answer as the truth.

“What did Kingsley say?” I asked hesitantly, picking at the elbow of the jumper I wore.

Harry gave a heavy sigh, looking down at the mug in his hand as he rubbed his thumb around the rim of it. He dragged a heavy hand down his face, scratching the stubble that sprinkled his sharp jawline.

“Kingsley said that since we lacked evidence of any abuse, there was nothing he could do.” He said, looking over at me with an expression so full of sorrow that it made me want to hug him until he couldn’t think about anything else. I looked down at my knee, afraid that I might cry if I looked at the pain in his eyes any longer.

“He said that we could bring him to court, and you could speak out against him, but it might fall through if we don’t have proof.” He added.

My eyes shot up to him again, stomach twisting tightly.

“You- you mean I’d have t-” I choked on my words, closing my eyes briefly to gain composure. “I’d have to speak out against him in front of the Wizengamot?” I asked.

He pressed his lips together and nodded.

“I- I c-can’t- Harry, I can’t, I-”

“Draco, nobody is trying to make you do anything you don’t want to do. It’s just an option that is available.” He said calmly.

I swallowed and nodded, attempting to steady my racing heart. I looked over at the fireplace and took a few deep breaths as I watched the flames dance on the wooden logs.

“ _If_ I did testify against him.. and I lost.. He would come after me.” I said looking over at him.

“I know.” Harry said with a small nod.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, knot forming in my throat.

“I can’t, Harry, I ca- I can’t do it.” I choked out with a shaky breath.

I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth of his hand on my knee.

“It’s okay. Shh..” He said soothingly, stroking my knee softly with his thumb. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything at all. I just wanted to let you know your options.”

I nodded and stared down at his heavy hand, blinking away the tears of panic that had sprung to my eyes.

“Just so you know..” He started, pausing as if to find the right words. “ _If_ you do choose to testify against him, I’ll be right there with you, okay?”

I looked up at the sincerity in his tone of voice, and suddenly felt a comforting warmth spread through my body. He gave me a small, reassuring smile that I could barely return, his hand stilling, but remaining on my knee as if to show his support.

“Thank you.” I said, my voice surprisingly less shaky than I thought it would be.

He ducked his head politely, giving my knee another small rub. He sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa cushion, closing his eyes.

I watched the way the firelight danced across his skin, dark shadows and bright light creating beautiful chiaroscuro. He took a deep breath, moving his hand slightly as if to check that it was still on my knee. I looked down at his large hand, observing the faint scars and deep lines on his knuckles. His fingers looked exceptionally wide- at least twice as thick as my own.

I released one of my hands from its sweatery den and held out one of my own pale, thin hands, comparing the two. My skin looked stark white compared to his, even under the yellowish light of the fire. His hands looked rough and strong, while mine were perfectly manicured and held an air of delicacy.

I sighed, dropping my arm down to slide my fingers across the back of his hand gently. It wasn’t until he let out a hum of happiness that I realized this hand was actually _attached_ to someone. That ‘someone’ being _Harry_ sodding _Potter,_ savior of the entire bloody wizarding world.

I looked over to find that he was still leaning back against the couch, not gaping at me or on the verge of screaming at my sudden show of affection. If anything, he looked even more relaxed than he had before, chest rising and falling steadily. I brought my other hand out of my sleeve, wincing slightly as I flexed my fingers.

“Harry?” I asked quietly, partly afraid to break his relaxed composure.

“Hm?” He asked softly.

“Do you think, maybe, you could possibly heal my hand? I tried earlier, but you’re better at it than I am.” I said.

He lifted his head and frowned over at me.

“I thought you said he didn’t hurt you?” He asked, voice coated with concern as he leaned forward to set his tea on the table.

“Well.. this isn’t exactly the worst he’s done. It just aches a little, that’s all.” I said reassuringly.

His frowned remained as his eyes dropped to my hands.

“Which one?” He asked, holding out his own hands.

“Left.” I said quietly, placing my hand in his large palm.

He closed both of his hands around mine, magical warmth spreading out through his palms as he cast a silent spell. I closed my eyes and exhaled shakily, cursing myself for not preparing for this moment. How had I forgotten how good this felt?

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“ _God,_ no.” I breathed, eyes opening quickly when I realized what I had said.

To my relief, I was met with a small smile lighting his face.

“Anywhere else?” He asked, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand gently.

“My stomach.” I said, using my free hand to touch the tender spot between my ribs.

He released my hand, holding out his own to the place I had just touched. He pressed his hand against the sweater-covered area, closing his eyes as he frowned. Sighing, he looked at me and shook his head.

“Sorry- I can’t get through the jumper. Could you maybe lift-” He started.

He stopped speaking as I tugged upwards on the hem of the jumper I wore, pulling it over my head. I let it fall to the floor before I looked over at Harry again. I watched as his eyelashes fluttered, face that of forced composure as he outstretched his hand again.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily against his touch, reaching a hand up to press his palm more firmly against my skin. He took in a shaky breath, swallowing audibly.

“Anywhere else?” He whispered unevenly.

“Just the back of my-” My body shuddered as his hand shifted, a wave of warmth crashing through me. “Head.” I breathed, struggling to open my eyes again.

He slid his hand up my chest, over my shoulder and around the back of my neck, eliciting a moan from me that was practically inaudible. Due to the flickering of his eyelashes I could tell that he heard it, and I bit the inside of my lip to silence myself as I leaned back into his palm, his hand cradling my head gently.

My lips parted as I sighed, stretching my fingers forward to catch the front of his robes, pulling him toward me with barely any strength. Automatically, his gaze dropped to my lips, flicking back upwards to my eyes immediately. Magical warmth was spilling down my spine, any aches and pains that I had previously felt now completely disappearing. 

“Harry.” I sighed heatedly, my hands now full on knotting in the front of his robes.

He didn’t reply, only let his green eyes sweep across my face, fingers now stroking softly through my hair.

In a rush of air, our lips met, bodies molding together as we relaxed into each other’s hands. I pushed myself up onto my knees, fingers knotting into the hair at the base of his neck. I readjusted the tilt of my head, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him. I sat comfortably, knees bent on either side of his legs, arms resting on his chest as I kissed him.

One of his hands rested on my lower back, the other on the outside of one of my thighs. The kiss broke momentarily, a quick gasp of Harry’s breath washing over my chin before our lips met again. His hand slid up my back, still radiating warmth that pulsed through my body.  _God_ his hands feel good. Calloused and rough, sliding across my skin. He pulled my hips forward as we kissed, heatedly, but not demanding. Everything about this- about  _him-_ felt so right. Everything is going to be okay. 


	19. Tocks and Clocks

I woke up with my head on Harry’s chest. Opening my eyes, I saw that he was on top of the duvet, still in his clothes from last night. I smiled and took a deep breath as I snuggled closer into him. His arm tightened briefly at my movement, hand sliding up the side of my torso before going slack again.

I tilted my head up, resting my chin on the back of my hand which lay on his chest. I observed the dark stubble sprinkling his jawline, and the way his hair curled sweetly around his ears. I could swear that I saw his pulse beating in his neck, strong and steady as he slept soundly. I took in another deep breath, his leathery sweet scent creating a cocoon of warmth around me.

Upon hearing a soft pattering against glass, I turned to look at the window, sitting up when I saw piles of snow clumped in the windowpanes. I grinned and slid out of bed, pulling on another sweater as I passed the wardrobe. I padded into the kitchen and made a quick cup of tea, grabbing the blanket from the couch as I walked toward the balcony doors.

I opened them quietly and stepped outside, waving my wand at the ground to clear a dry path all the way up to the balcony’s edge. Setting my tea down on the wide, brick ledge, I hauled myself up onto it and leaned back against the wall, picking up my tea again after I had secured my blanket around my shoulders.

I held the tea in my hands, watching fresh snow fall onto the ground below. Taking a deep breath of the cold winter air, I rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. There was always something about the wintertime that brought a peaceful feeling, whether it be the soft pattering of snow, or the feeling of snuggling up under piles of blankets, I wasn’t sure. I always felt like my best memories were formed during the winter time. Quiet talks by the fire that lead deep into the night, hot cups of tea to get rid of the permanent chill, snowball fights that made you forget about your problems; if only just for a little while.

I smiled as I remembered back in first year when Pansy, Blaise and I were just becoming friends. We had a snowball fight in front of the lake right before winter break happened. Crabbe and Goyle were always too burly and dumb to run around with. I laughed to myself, practically hearing Pansy shriek as Blaise threw a snowball in her direction.

Slowly, my smile faded, eyes opening to the piercing white snow. Silence. No screams of laughter. No Pansy. No Crabbe. Just me. Alone.

I looked down at my tea, overwhelmed by this sudden surge of loneliness. I sniffed and wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater- _Harry’s_ sweater. I let out a small huff- Harry- Right. I have Harry. I knotted my hand in the front of the jumper as if to keep that small thought in my memory, but my eyes still prickled with tears.

I sighed frustratedly at myself, swallowing around the lump in my throat as I blinked quickly. What’s wrong with me? Everything’s fine. I’m happier than I have been in years, but here I am crying on a sodding balcony.

“Hey.” Came Harry’s sleepy voice.

My head snapped in his direction, and I wiped my face quickly as a few tears treacherously fell down my cheeks. I sniffed and looked down at his feet with a small smile as he walked toward me.

“Hey.” I said quietly, giving him my best smile as I glanced up at his face.

His brow furrowed, sleepy eyes trying to decode the reason behind my tears.

“Is everything okay?” He asked concernedly, tilting his head as if the change in degree would help him see better.

I nodded as I slid down from the ledge of the balcony, handing him the blanket from around my shoulders.

“Mhmm, yeah, I’m fine.” I said with a small laugh, walking into his flat again.

I huffed as my tears continued to flow, sniffing more heavily this time in an attempt to get a hold of myself.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked as he shut the doors to the balcony.

“Mhmm.” I replied. “Did you want some tea?” I asked, clicking the kettle on.

“Um.. sure.” He said hesitantly.

There was silence as I waited for the kettle to boil, practically hearing Harry's unasked questions float toward me through the air.

“Did you want breakfast?” I asked, turning to grab the milk from the refrigerator.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked instead of answering my question, stepping forward to rest his hand on the small of my back comfortingly.

“I said I’m fine.” I said sharply, stepping away from him in fear that I might completely lose it if I looked at him.

I set the milk down and took the whistling kettle off the stove, reaching up to grab a mug from the cabinet. Somehow, through my haste to prepare a cup of tea, the mug slipped from my fingers as I grabbed it from the shelf. It bounced off the edge of the counter and spiraled to the floor before I could even blink.

I automatically dropped to the ground, beginning to pick up the biggest shards as a string of apologies fell from my lips. My vision became blurrier and blurrier, throat constricting as I began to cry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I whispered, cradling the broken mug pieces in my hands as I leaned forward onto my folded knees.

“Draco..” Harry said softly, his own large hands coming over to wrap underneath mine. “Sh.. It’s okay. It’s okay, Draco. Come here.”

He separated my hands, making the mug pieces clatter to the floor. He tugged me forward and into his lap, strong arms wrapping around me to create a sense of security. I leaned my head against his shoulder, clutching the front of his sweater as I cried, continuing to mutter apologies that he immediately remedied with soft mutterings of comfort.

* * *

I frowned as I held Draco in my arms, stroking through his hair gently as he clutched my sweater like it was his lifeline.

“It’s okay, Draco. It’s okay.” I whispered, resting my cheek on the top of his head as I rocked him back and forth.

He sobbed silently, occasionally sucking in a gasping breath of air. I held him to me tightly, my heart aching with each of his cries. He sniffed heavily and brought a hand up to hold his face, shaking his head as best he could as he leaned against my chest.

“I j-just want my f-f-fucking life back.” He choked out, his body lurching with another sob. “I don’t w-want to be af-f-fraid anymore.”

“I know, love. I know.” I said quietly, closing my eyes sadly.

We sat there silently for a while, his cries abating to the occasional sniff. Eventually, he wiped his eyes, inhaling deeply as he lifted his head from my chest.

“I want to schedule a trial.” He said thickly, eyes red with tears.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

He nodded and wiped at his eyes again, face set with determination.

“Positive.”

* * *

“It's here.” I said, opening my window to let the owl in.

I had sent a floo to the owlry in Diagon Alley as soon as Draco had made the decision to schedule a trial. He addressed the letter to Pamela Keels, head witch of the wizengamot. Draco stood from the couch, gently attaching his letter to the owls leg before sticking two knuts in the small leather pouch the bird wore. It cooed once before flying back out the window.

Draco took in a deep breath as he continued to look out the window, arms folded around his stomach as if trying to comfort himself. I stepped toward him, wrapping my arms underneath his before resting my chin on his shoulder. He leaned back against me, tilting his head to rest against the side of my cheek.

“Think I did the right thing?” He asked.

“I do.” I said with a small nod.

He let out a long sigh as we both looked out the window, tiny flakes of snow still falling to the ground.

“What do you say we go out to lunch?” I asked.

“That sounds good, I know a place. Do you mind if I stop by somewhere on our way home?” He asked turning his head to look at me.

 _Home._ He called my flat  _home._

“Of course.” I managed to say, trying my best to ignore the way my head spun when I looked into his silvery eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

“I’ll get changed.” He said, stepping out of my embrace.

I let my arms fall from around his narrow waist, watching as he walked across the living room and into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him with a soft click, leaving me alone with only the fire to keep me company.

I turned and faced the kitchen island, stepping sideways to see the broken pieces of the mug that Draco had dropped earlier this morning. I waved my hand at them, watching as every tiny piece snapped together, a fully reconstructed mug settling on the floor. I stooped over and picked it up, rolling it in my hand as I examined the baby blue color of the mug. I set it on the counter with a soft thunk, looking up as Draco emerged from the bedroom.

“Ready?” He asked.

I nodded and walked over to the couch, picking up my jacket. He outstretched his hand to me with a small smile, cool fingers intertwining with mine as he stepped closer. I smiled up at him just before the room spun around us, a hook catching my stomach and pulling me backwards, threatening to cut off my air supply permanently.

Just when I thought I’d never breathe again, we landed on the snowy ground between two buildings.

Emerging from the alley, Draco lead me to the left, stopping once we reached a quaint looking shop with windows covering the front of the restaurant. I reached forward and opened the door for him, stepping back to let him walk through.

“Thanks.” He said quietly as he walked into the shop.

I wiped the snow off my jacket before stepping through the door, immediately freezing when I noticed everyone staring at us. I blinked a few times before I was able to move again, forcing a fake smile onto my face as I walked toward Draco.

“Is this a wizarding restaurant?” I asked in a strained voice.

He frowned and looked at me.

“No. Why?” He asked.

“Everyone is staring.” I whispered, watching as his silvery eyes glanced around the restaurant and then back at my face, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“Do you want to go somewhere els-?” He started, interrupted by the hostess as she approached us.

“Table or a booth?” She asked kindly, plucking two menus from the stack on the hostess stand.

Draco gave me a questioning look, and I gave a sigh of resignation.

“Booth, please.” I said, ducking my head politely.

“This way.” She said with a smile, turning to lead us further into the restaurant.

Draco caught my hand in his as he walked past me, his other hand holding my bicep to keep my arm against him as we walked.

“Why are they all staring at us?” He whispered.

I only shook my head, letting his hand go as we reached our table. I slid into the seat on the right while Draco slid in on the left, immediately picking up his menu to hide his face behind it.

“What can I get you to drink?” The woman asked with a smile.

“Water, please.” Draco and I said simultaneously.

“Water it is. I’ll be back momentarily.” She announced, turning to walk away.

I cleared my throat as I stared down at my menu, face getting more and more heated as the seconds passed by. I glanced up to find a couple staring straight at us, the man completely twisted around in his chair to get a good look. Upon seeing me, he hastily whipped around, muttering something to his date.

I lifted the menu up to block my face from the onlooking tables.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked.

Draco dropped half of his menu to keep his face shielded from everyone but me.

“I don’t know!” He whispered heatedly. “I’ve been in here at least a hundred times, it’s never been like this.”

“Do you think it’s been converted to a wizards restaurant or something?” I asked.

“I’ve never heard of that happening.” He responded.

“Well why else would they be staring unless they knew who I was?” I said.

“Maybe they just think you’re hot.” He teased.

I rolled my eyes. “Piss off, Malfoy.”

He chuckled, eyes going wide when someone cleared their throat in close proximity to our table. We both slammed our menus down on the table and tried our best to appear normal.

“Here are your waters..” The woman said, eyeing us curiously.

“Thank you.” I muttered shyly, face flushing.

“Have you decided on what you want?” She asked.

“Um.. I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten a chance to look at the menu yet.” I said embarrassedly.

“Been too busy hiding behind it, have you?” She asked.

I glared at Draco as he brought a hand up to stifle his laughter.

“Afraid so.” I muttered.

The waitress laughed jovially.

“Not to worry. Just wave me down when you know what you’d like.” She said, patting my arm before she walked away.

“I hate you.” I said as soon as she was out of earshot.

Draco’s head _thunked_ back against the booth as he laughed, hand coming up to hold his stomach. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked down at my menu, eyes flicking over the different sandwiches, pastas, and soups. I glanced up at Draco as he finished laughing, rolling my eyes at him before returning to the menu.

“What do you usually get here?” I asked.

“Uhh.. Chicken club sandwich on the cheesy bread with soup.” He said, pointing it out on my menu.

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows.

“Looks good. I think I’ll get that too.” I said, setting my menu down.

“You should get that one.” He said, poking a delicate finger onto another part of my menu. “Then we can each have half of the other’s sandwich.” He said with a smile.

I shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” I said after reading the contents of the other sandwich.

I looked up and raised my hand to catch the eye of the hostess.

* * *

“So how did you find this place?” Harry asked after we had both finished our meals.

I picked up my napkin and wiped my mouth, looking down at my empty plate.

“Pansy and I used to come here a lot.” I said with a casual shrug, setting my napkin down again.

“Oh.” He said, shifting in his seat. “That’s nice.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah.” I said with a small laugh. “She works down the street at a clock repair shop.” I explained.

His eyebrows shot upwards.

“ _Pansy Parkinson_ works in a mug-.” He cut off, lowering his voice drastically. “In a muggle repair shop?”

I smiled and nodded. “Her husband’s a squib. They both work there.” I explained.

He spluttered.

“P-Pansy _Parkinson married a squib?!”_ He asked loudly.

“Shh! And yes!” I said with a laugh.

“I don’t believe it.” He said, shaking his head. “I honestly don’t believe it.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. It’s the truth.” I said with a shrug.

Harry continued to gape at me as our waitress set the bill on the table.

“You ok, lad?” She asked him.

He blinked and glanced up at her, shaking his head slightly.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” He muttered absently, still frowning as he tried to process this new information.

“Thanks. I’ll have your change for you in a moment.” She said when I handed her money to pay for our food.

“Change? What?” Harry asked as she walked away. “Did you just pay?” He asked, raising a finger to point in the waitress' direction.

I nodded, tucking my wallet back into my pocket.

“Wh- Bu- Why?” He asked. “I’ve got money. I was going to pay.” He said with a frown.

“You paid last time.” I said with a shrug.

“That was a million years ago, it’s my turn again.” He protested.

“Harry, that was a week ago.”

He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at me.

“Fine. I’m paying next time.” He announced.

“That's fine with me.” I said with a smile, reaching for the pile of change our waitress set on the table and sweeping it into my palm. “Ready?” I asked.

He nodded, sliding out of the booth in sync with me. We walked through the restaurant and out the door, turning left once we got outside.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked after we had walked a block or two.

“Um.. Well, you remember me saying that Pansy works around here, right?” I asked, glancing over at him.

He nodded, small frown creasing his brow.

“Well.. I was thinking that I might just drop by and see if she’s working today.” I said with a casual shrug.

Harry grinned at me. “I think that’s a great idea.” He said happily.

“Really?” I asked, giving him a small smile, blush spreading across my cheekbones.

He nodded, continuing to smile at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, thankful for his support. He wrapped his arms around my torso as we walked, holding me in a comfortable side embrace that I was very thankful for. Regardless of the two sweaters and coat I wore, I still managed to feel a little chilly. Thankfully, Harry’s high body temperature solved that dilemma immediately.

We rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of the shop’s door. It was such a small place that they had only a door and a small window as the front of it. Looking through the glass, I saw the back of Pansy’s head as she looked down at something in front of her. Quickly, I dragged Harry away from the shop, my heart pounding in my chest.

“I made a mistake, I can’t go in there.” I said, my breathing suddenly very quick.

“C’mon, of course you can.” He said encouragingly.

I shook my head, struggling to swallow.

“Draco, you two have been friends for a decade, you really think she’s going to be mad at you just because you haven’t talked to her in a while?” He asked.

“Pansy can hold a serious grudge.” I said.

“Not against you, though.” He said hopefully.

“I once forgot to give her a card for Christmas. She still hasn’t forgiven me.” I muttered with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes. “Well I’m sure she will forgive you for this. It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t talk to her.” He pointed out.

“She doesn’t know that.” I said, eyeing the door of the shop. “I haven’t spoken to her in over two years.” I muttered quietly.

“Well.. Now’s your chance.” Harry said, drawing my eye again.

He gave me an encouraging smile, nodding at me hopefully. I swallowed and glanced at the door again, stomach twisting into knots.

“You can do it, Draco.” He said.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight, smoothing out my sweaters and my jacket.

“How do I look?” I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

“Handsome as ever.” He said warmly, leaning up to kiss my cheek after straightening my hair. “Do you want me to wait out here?”

I shook my head. “I just needed you to make sure I actually went in.” I said truthfully, giving a weak laugh.

“Well go on then. I’ll be at home when you’re done.” He said, smiling up at me.

I nodded and took another shaky breath in, walking towards the door. I glanced back at him, watching as he nodded at me and gestured for me to keep walking. I sighed and reached for the door handle, tugging it open before I stepped inside the small, warm shop.

A bell tinkled over head as the door shut behind me, announcing my entrance loudly. I slowly walked up to the desk at which Pansy stood, thankful that she was writing something down on a clipboard instead of watching the door. I swallowed heavily and rested my hands against the table, unable to make myself speak.

“Welcome to Tocks and Clocks, how can I-?” She started, finally looking up from her clipboard. Her mouth remained open from the words that she was about to say, eyes wide as they searched over me frantically. “Draco?”

  



	20. Fire

“Hey, Pans.” I said quietly, attempting to give her a small smile.

Suddenly she unfroze, clipboard clattering to the floor as she rushed around the desk and embraced me. The hug knocked the air out of me, her nails digging into my back as she held me. I realized that she was shaking, her breathing loud and uneven. She pulled away from me and held my face between her hands, her dark eyebrows drawn up in the middle as tears streamed down her face.

“Dr-raco.” She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me into another hug.

I held her tightly, noticing that she smelled exactly the same. A comforting waft of lilac and cinnamon enveloping us.

“You- ARSE!” She suddenly exclaimed, shoving me backwards.

I stumbled back, eyes wide at the sudden attack. She advanced on me, pushing against my chest again as tears continued to stream down her face.

“You asshole! Two years I’ve waited for you to write to me! Not a sodding- word!” She shouted, shoving me back against the wall. “I wrote to your mother! I thought something dreadful had happened to you, but NO!!” She picked up a pile of pencils and threw them at my chest. “You were with _Michael_!!”

I scrambled sideways to avoid a clock gear being thrown at my head.

“Michael this, Michael that, _God_ I thought I was going to vomit if I heard his name again. I can’t believe you replaced me with that _halfwit!!_ ” She yelled angrily, punctuating her last word with another shove to my chest. “I was _alone!_ Devon died, and I had to go to his funeral _alone_ , Draco!” She shouted, throwing a wad of paper at my head. I was so shocked by her statement that I forgot to duck, and the paper hit me square on the nose.

“Devon, died?” I whispered.

“Yes! You’d bloody well know that if you- were- fucking- _here_!” She yelled, throwing miscellaneous objects with each one of her words.

She turned her back on me, one hand rested on the desk while the other came up to her face. My back was against a wall, chest heaving as I watched her.

“Why didn’t you write and tell me? I would have come.” I said quietly.

“You think I didn’t write?!” She asked, whipping around. “I wrote to you _every day_ for 8 months!! _8 MONTHS!”_ She yelled, advancing on me again. “And what did I get in return? Nothing!! Not a single bit of parchment! I even went to your sodding house about 6 times, only to have that burly _oaf_ say that you didn’t want to see me. How could you do that, Draco?” She asked, shaking her head as she looked at me through her tears. “How could you just cut me out after all we’ve been through?” Her voice had become a broken whisper, face twisted into a look of betrayal and confusion.

My throat constricted as I opened my mouth to speak, eyes stinging with tears. I shut my mouth and swallowed, shaking my head as I looked down at her folded arms. Where do I even begin? Pansy gave a barking laugh.

“Couldn’t even come up with a proper excuse before coming in here.” She muttered, turning her back on me.

“Pansy-” I started, the dryness in my throat making it hard to speak. “Pansy, I tried to come and see you, but-.”

“But _what_ Draco? Incase you’ve forgotten, you’re a _wizard._ You can _apparate_. It takes 5 SECONDS TO JUST SAY HELLO! HOW DIFFICULT IS THAT?!” She screamed.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach, unable to look her in the eye.

“I know..” I started, my voice shaky. “I know. I’m sorry, I-.”

I shook my head again and slid to the floor, legs curled up to my chest. I rested my forehead on my knee. Why did I think she’d forgive me? How stupid can I get. Anything I say now will sound like I’m seeking attention.

“Why are you here? Why now? Where were you a year ago when my husband died, huh? What’s changed?” She asked, her voice losing its intensity.

“I missed you.” Was all I could say, wishing that she could just _know_ everything that’s happened without me having to tell her. Without having to see the pity that would pool in her eyes.

“Took you damn long enough to start missing me. Good to know I’m so replaceable.” She said harshly.

I exhaled heavily and wiped my face, sniffing as I raised my head from my knee.

“I’ve always missed you. I wanted to come see you every day- I swear I did-” I croaked out, new tears forming in my eyes. “I _couldn’t_ come. I swear, I wanted too- I sw-swear. I missed you so mu-uch and now I’ve fu-fucked everything up. _Again._ ” I cried, slamming my head back against the wall. “I’m s-sorry, Pans. I f-f-f-fucked up.”

I closed my eyes again and brought a hand to my face, rocking my head back and forth against the wall as my body shook with sobs. I took in a gasping breath, pressing my fingers against my eyes to try and get a hold of myself. _I’m losing it._

“Draco..” Pansy said, her voice suddenly much closer than where she had been standing before.

I dropped my hand away and opened my eyes, the abruptness of her close proximity briefly diminishing my sobs. She had crossed the room and knelt down in front of me, small frown on her face.

“Draco, what’s going on?” She asked, apparently startled by my sudden bout of emotion. Her eyes searched my face for the answers I wasn’t giving her. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, shaking my head.

“Alright..” She said slowly, shifting so that she was leaning up against the wall next to me. “Alright, Draco.. It’s okay.” She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I turned my body and rested my head against her shoulder, taking in large gulps of air.

“It’s okay, Draco. Just tell me what’s going on. It’s okay.. It’s okay..” She whispered softly, stroking my hair like she used to do back in 6th year when I had a panic attack.

“I’m s-sorry, Pansy.” I choked out, tears sliding sideways down my face.

“I know. I know..” She said. “Talk to me, Draco.”

* * *

“Who’s house is this?” I asked, stepping out of the floo.

“My Aunt’s. Mum and dad’s house is too small for us all to stay in, so we’re staying here for now.” Hermione said, bouncing Rose in her arms.

I kissed Hermione’s cheek, and then Rose’s forehead, smiling down at her small face as she cooed up at me happily.

“Ron around?” I asked.

“He’s with my parents at the grocery store.” She said with a small smile. “He insisted he tag along to help.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Has Ron ever been in a muggle grocery store before?” I asked.

Hermione shook her head, smile growing.

“He’s going to go _mental_.” I said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed, too, nodding her head in agreement.

“I wanted to go and see his reaction, but Rose was getting a bit fussy. Now that you’re here though there’s no chance she’ll cry.” She said as she smiled at me.

“Well, I _have_ gotten her a present.” I said, reaching out my arms to take her.

Hermione passed Rose over to me, adjusting her blanket before fully separating. I bounced her lightly as I walked over to the couch, smiling as she reached a hand up to rub across my beard.

“I think she loves you more than she loves me, you know.” Hermione teased, sitting down next to me.

“Probably.” I replied, laughing when Hermione smacked my shoulder. “Only joking.” I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, pulling a blanket into her lap. I sighed as I smiled down at Rose, pushing aside a piece of her curly, red hair. I rubbed a thumb across her soft cheek, watching as one of her tiny hands curled around my finger. I looked over at Hermione when she rubbed her hand across my back.

“Everything okay, Harry?” She asked, squeezing my shoulder gently.

I frowned slightly and looked back down at Rose.

“I don’t know.” I said honestly.

“What’s up?” She asked, her fingers playing with the small hairs at the base of my neck comfortingly.

I sighed. “Draco scheduled a trial against his ex.” I said.

“What! That’s great!” She exclaimed, hesitating when she noticed my lack of excitement. “It _is_ great. Right?” She asked.

“Yes, it is. But I don’t know if he’ll win.” I said, leaning back against the couch to look at her better.

“Why wouldn’t he?” She asked with a frown.

“Cause Draco doesn’t have proof that Michael was abusing him. As far as anyone knows, they were just in a relationship for three years and then Draco ran away with me.” I said, watching her expression as she dissected my words.

“So you think that they will see Michael as innocent and nothing will come of the trial?” She asked.

I shrugged and shook my head. “I don’t want it to be, but it’s a possibility.” I said sadly.

“What will happen if you lose?” She asked.

“He’ll come after Draco. More vigorously than he has been already.” I said.

“Well.. has he come to your house? Trespassed?” She asked.

I shook my head. “He went to the manor, but Draco said that his mum invited him there under the impression that he and Draco were still dating.”

She sighed and frowned down at her knee. I could practically hear her straining to come up with a solution to our problem.

“Veritaserum? Weren’t they working on passing a law that allowed the use of it in court?” She asked.

“It’s not passed yet. They are still worried that someone could die under custody and that's a shit storm of paperwork.” I said with a sigh.

She chewed on her lip, running thin with ideas.

“Has he ever been hospitalized?” She asked.

I shook my head. “Michael’s too smart to injure Draco that badly. He hit him where it could be easily covered up. It’s been kept secret from everyone.” I said. “ _And_ on top of that, I stupidly healed the wounds that Michael inflicted on Draco both times he’s been attacked under my watch, which means I completely removed all evidence from those encounters.”

Hermione rested her hand on my shoulder again. “It’s not your fault, Harry, you were just trying to help.” She said.

I sighed. “I know, I just.. I wish I could help him _more_ , you know?” I asked, looking over at her. “Sometimes I wish that killing curse had actually been effective. Then at least Michael would be in Azkaban for killing me.”

“You don’t mean that.” She said.

I sighed. “Yeah, I know.” I said dully.

“Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly, sitting up straighter. “You could use a pensive! They can look at his memories and see firsthand!” She said excitedly.

“Memories can be modified.” I said, shaking my head at the suggestion I’ve already thought of. “Even if we did get them to watch a memory, it could easily be thrown out and then we’re back to square 1.”

She folded her arms and slumped in her seat, frowning at her knee again.

“Well surely him having _you_ on his side will give him an advantage.” She said hopefully, a hint of question in her voice.

I sighed heavily.

“I hope so.” I replied, absently stroking Rose’s hair as I looked at the table in front of us.

“That reminds me...” She said, standing up from the couch to walk across the room. She rifled through a bag, pulling out several books that looked too large to fit in that one simple satchel. Finally, she found what she was looking for and returned to the sofa. “I’ve been doing research on why the killing curse doesn’t seem to affect you and I’ve come across this.” She said, holding the book out to me.

She pointed to a highlighted section on the page in front of me.

_Curse Immunity- When one witch or wizard is under the inflicted curse for an extended period of time, said witch or wizard can build up tolerance to the curse._

I frowned down at the words and then handed the book back to her, my fingers returning to Rose’s hair.

“But the killing curse wasn’t like a bat bogey hex. It’s not something I can be put under for an extended period of time. It’s short and acts immediately.” I objected.

She nodded along with my words, as if she had thought of each one before I had said it.

“I know, but since you’ve been hit three times, maybe it has the same effect?” She offered.

“Well.. I supposed It’s a better explanation than what I have so far.” I muttered with a shrug.

“What do you have so far?” She asked curiously.

I shrugged and shook my head dismissively.

“Nothing worth mentioning.” I said, exhaling slowly.

I looked up at her mantle and checked the time.

“I should be getting back home. Draco went to talk to Pansy, but he should be getting back soon.” I said as I stood. “When will you be back at your house?” I asked as I handed Rose back to Hermione.

“In a few days I expect. Ron has to go back to work eventually.” She said with a small smile, walking me over to the fireplace.

She reached over and wrapped her free arm around my neck, hugging me light enough not to crush Rose who lay in her arms. I kissed her cheek and then I kissed Rose’s forehead, smiling down at her again.

“Oh!” I said, reaching in my pocket to pull out the wrapped toy broomstick I had gotten for her. “I forgot. Here’s her Christmas present. You two will get yours when you get home.” I said with a smile.

She simultaneously frowned and smiled.

“Harry, I told you not to get us anything.” She protested, taking the present from my hand.

“She’s my goddaughter and you're my two best friends, how can I resist?” I asked with a smile, stepping back toward the fire slowly.

She smiled over at me and ripped away part of the wrapping paper as I grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

“What is- HARRY POTT-”

I laughed and stepped back into the flames, the echo of her yell sounding through my house as I stumbled forward into my sitting room. I continued to chuckle as I looked around the flat, searching for a blond head.

“Draco?” I called, only to be answered with silence.

I quickly ducked into my room to see it empty and decided that he wasn’t there. Running a hand through my hair, I flopped down on my couch, tucking my face into the pillow that still lay at the end. I took a deep breath a smiled, Hermione’s voice still ringing in my ears.

* * *

I apparated straight into Harry’s kitchen, wobbling slightly as I landed. I took a deep breath as I pressed my fingers to my eyes, both physically and emotionally exhausted. I sighed as I walked over to the kitchen island, bracing my hands on the edge of the counter before squeezing my eyes shut briefly. When I opened them again, a spot of blue caught my eye, and I turned my head to see the mug that I had dropped earlier this morning, completely put together again. The corner of my mouth tugged upwards as I reached for the mug, turning it over in my hand. I set it back down with a soft _thunk_ and pushed myself back from the counter, walking toward the living room.

I reached a hand up to rub my face, noticing that Harry was sleeping on the couch. Dropping my hand away, I smiled and walked over to him, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the fire.

“Incendio.” I muttered, watching as the logs lit aflame.

I set my wand down on the table and peeled off my jacket, setting it on the floor next to me before pulling my legs up to my chest, leaning my forehead against my knees as I listened to Harry’s deep breathing.

I hadn’t realized I was drifting off to sleep until I heard Harry inhale sharply from behind me, the leather couch squeaking slightly as he readjusted himself.

“Hey.” He said quietly, his voice barely audible.

I lifted my head from my knee and looked over at him, watching as he stretched his arms high in the air.

“Sorry, I fell asleep.” He muttered as he relaxed into the sofa again. “How’d it go with Pansy?” He asked, raking his fingers through his curly hair.

“Simultaneously better and worse than I had expected.” I replied with a small laugh.

He folded an arm behind his head, adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed.

“Is she angry?” He asked, a small line forming between his eyebrows.

“I don’t think so. More just.. confused, really.” I said, finding it hard to look at him anymore. I turned to look at the fire again, wrapping my arms around my knees. “She doesn’t understand why I didn’t tell her sooner, but she’s trying too. She’ll get there eventually. Right now she just needs some time to think.” I said with a firm nod.

I observed the sleeve of my sweater as I waited for Harry to respond, looking over at him after a few seconds under the impression that he had fallen asleep again. To my surprise, he was smiling at me.

“What?” I asked, the corners of my mouth reactively quirking upwards.

He tugged up a shoulder lazily, tilting his head a little.

“I’m just proud of you that’s all.” He said, eyes squinting up as he smiled wider.

My face immediately burned red and I turned back to the fireplace, a smile pushing itself onto my face. One of Harry’s hands rubbed over my shoulder and across my chest, pulling me back against the couch as he landed a kiss against my cheek. My lips parted as my smile turned into a full blown grin, cheeks practically on fire.

He chuckled and retracted his arm from around me, leaning back against the couch again. As my blush faded slightly I turned my head to look at him again, finding that he was still watching me with a faint smile on his lips. I had to glance away briefly to keep myself together, only looking back at him again when I knew I could keep a straight(ish) face.

“What have you been up to?” I asked, resting my head sideways on the couch.

“Went to Australia.” He said casually.

I raised my eyebrows in request for further information.

“To see Hermione.” He clarified.

“Mm. About what?” I asked.

“The trial. I wanted to see if she knew something that could help us.” He said, reaching a hand out to trace lightly up and down the side of my exposed neck and cheek.

“Did she?” I asked, tilting my head further against the couch to give him more space to trail his fingers.

“Unfortunately not. But that’s okay, we’ll think of something.” He said positively, an encouraging smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said quietly as he drew a small circle on my cheek with one of his fingers.

He gave me a small smile and pushed his fingers back into my hair gently. I closed my eyes and exhaled, a chill spreading across my body as his fingers glided across the warm skin of my neck. Warmth pooled into my stomach. ' _Us'_ he had said. Me  _and_ him. Together in this trial. I truly wasn't alone. Not as long as I had him. 

Reaching one of my hands up, I caught his hand in mine, turning my face to kiss his large palm. I inhaled as I kissed his hand again, my lips ghosting his inner wrist before kissing his forearm. I looked at him as I slowly pushed up the sleeve of his sweater, watching his eyelashes flicker as I kissed the inside of his elbow.At this point I was kneeling on the ground next to him, his arm draped over my shoulder as I continued kissing up his bicep, the saltiness of his skin making my lips tingle. The muscles in his arm moved as he gripped the back of my sweater, a soft huff falling from his mouth.

He sat up as I moved forward, our lips meeting in the middle. He sighed heavily as he sat up further, his feet sliding down to the floor. Our kiss broke briefly as I stood from the floor, placing one leg on either side of his thighs. He wrapped his hands around the back of my neck, pulling me towards him as we kissed; as if he couldn’t possibly get enough.

My hands dropped down to knot in the front of his sweater, having nowhere else to go. I was suddenly very put off by this unnecessary piece of fabric that stood between my hands and Harry’s warm stomach. I tugged upwards on the hem of his jumper, sliding my cold hands underneath it and across his muscular abdomen. He leaned against my palms letting out a soft moan as I continued to drag my hands upwards, lifting his jumper as I went. Eventually, we had to part from our kiss, Harry’s arms stretching into the air as I pulled it over his head.

In the few seconds before our lips met again, it felt like slow motion. I watched Harry blink, his eyes dark and heavy. His lips parted as he exhaled sharply, the sound echoing through my mind. One of his large hands wrapped around my waist, the other up the side of my neck as he pulled me towards him again.

The world sped up again when we kissed, his lips soft and warm against my own. I ran my hands across his warm chest, unsure of where I wanted to touch the most. One of his hands slid underneath the back of my jumper, disappearing a moment later. It returned after a second, disappearing just as quickly. I smiled against his lips at his respectful hesitation, bringing my hands up from his stomach to pull off my own sweater.

His large hands slid up my sides as I tugged the jumper over my head, thumbs dipping into the hollows underneath my ribcage. I threw my sweater over the back of the sofa as I wrapped my arms around Harry’s neck, a hand knotting into the hair at the base of his head. He leaned back into my grasp as I kissed him, his hands exploring the ridges of my back as if he’d never get the chance to do so ever again.

 _God,_ kissing him was so _freeing._ It was like everything else around us had just faded away. Like we were timeless as long as we never parted again. No pressure, no ill intent, no expectations weighing down on me. Just _him_ and just _me. Together._

I knew with every particle of my being that I could pull away right now and we would still be fine. Harry wouldn’t get mad or yell, but he would simply put his sweater back on and smile at me like he always does because he’s _Harry._ But _God_ right now the last thing on my mind was stopping becasue who would want this to end?

My hands slid down to his belt, fingertips slipping underneath the waistband of his trousers in question.

“Yes.” He breathed, arching his hips up into my hands.

I smiled as he kissed me again, undoing his belt as best I could without looking. Unfastening the button and zip, he lifted himself up again to let me tug his trousers downward. I remained in a slightly elevated position as he pulled them the rest of the way off his legs, sitting down again when he had finished.

I caught his face between my hands, rocking my hips forward to grind against his. He pulled in a sharp breath at the movement, but didn’t part from our deepening kiss. I repeated the action, agonizingly slow, reveling in the soft groan that rumbled from deep inside his chest. I brought my hips back, pressing them forward once more.

One of Harry’s hands fell down to my arse, his large palm pushing our hips together at a much better angle than what I had been doing previously. Our lips fell away from each other in a heated gasp as Harry arched upwards against me, our two erections grinding into each other.

 _Fuck,_ it felt like someone had set me on fire, my entire body lit up as a wave of pleasure crashed through me, again and again as Harry repeated this action several more times. Just when I thought I might actually climax in my trousers like a 4th year, his hands slid around to hold my hips instead, releasing the building pressure between us.

Upon realizing that my eyes were closed, I opened them just in time to see Harry drop his head back against the couch, chest heaving as he closed his mouth to try and get a grasp on his breathing. I immediately leaned forward, lips connecting to his neck. He raised a hand and held the back of my head, sighing loudly as I began to work my way downwards.

He lifted his head to look at me when I slid to the ground between his legs, kissing a path down his abdomen. I moved my hands up his inner thighs, fingertips slipping under the ends of his boxers. I heard him exhale sharply, his breathing shaky and uneven as he tried to inhale again. I looked up at him as I hooked my fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, watching as he nodded and lifted his hips from the couch, allowing me to slide his boxers down his legs.

Yes, I had seen Harry in all his naked glory before, but it was nothing compared to this. No, this- _this-_ was so much better. Flushed and gasping, mouth slightly open as if he no longer knew how to control the function of his jaw. I dropped my eyes away from his face as I began kissing up the inside of his thigh, a tremor shooting up his leg at the contact of my lips.

“Wait.” He breathed heavily, obviously struggling to compose himself. I paused my assault of his inner thigh and looked up at him again, watching as he closed his eyes briefly in an effort to clear his mind. He took in a ragged breath, opening his eyes again. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked feebly.

Taken aback by his question at such a time like this, I nearly laughed. Was this really happening? Just a casual chat over his clearly aroused dick.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked.

“I just wanted to ma-” He took in a sharp, shuddering breath at the smallest movement of the hand that I had rested on the outside of his thigh. “Make sure.” He choked out.

“I’m sure.” I said with a nod, still in disbelief that this conversation was even happening.

“Okay.” He said with a long exhale, relief washing over his face.

I gave him a small smile before returning my lips to his inner thigh, my hands sliding up his hips as I went. I kissed a path over his hip and across his lower stomach. He gave a breathy moan when my lips found the soft head of his dick, pressing open mouthed kisses across its length. He rolled his hips forward in response to this, a rough hand sliding up my arm.

I wrapped my hand around the base of his dick firmly, sealing my lips around the head. He gave a soft moan, his hand now resting on my shoulder. I began bobbing my head slowly, cheeks hollowed as I created a seal of pressure around his dick.

“Fuck.” He said shakily, hand sliding over to rest at the back of my neck.

I let my tongue flick out on an upstroke, resulting in a wave of magical heat to shoot through my body from Harry’s hand.

“Mmm.” I groaned around his dick, eliciting another wave of heat as Harry gasped heavily.

I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose, bringing my hand and mouth together as I continued to bob my head up and down his erection. Steadily, a warmth grew beneath his palm, sending pulses of heat down my spine with each bob of my head.

I was able to draw my attention away from the scorching heat coming from his hands only to focus on the mewling noises that were now falling from his lips. I heard the doors to the balcony begin shuddering, shaking more violently when I twisted my wrist on an upstroke. Harry’s breathing was labored, and I couldn’t resist looking up at him.

My heart skipped a beat. His face was flushed a sweet pink color, lips red and gasping for air as he looked down at me. His eyebrows were drawn into a peak on his forehead, green eyes falling closed every so often. He glanced over at the balcony doors as they shuddered, his eyes closing as he let his head drop onto the back of the couch briefly, a loud moan falling from his lips as he exhaled.

“DracoDracoDraco..” He murmured, both of his hands finding their way to my face as he lifted his head from the back of the couch.

I kept my hand moving at a leisurely pace as I pulled my mouth from his erection, taking this moment to breathe. He leaned forward and rested his damp forehead on mine, body trembling with each inhale as I continued to stroke him. The shuddering of various objects in the room quieted to a soft clinking, his breath hitching every so often.

Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss, albeit, a very sloppy one, but a kiss none the less. The heat from his palms had receded slightly, and I sped up the pace of my hand to counteract the decrease. He broke the kiss immediately, warm breath washing over my chin and lips as he did so. The rumbling of the doors was back, heat in his hands building as soft moans emerged with every one of his breaths.

“Draco, I’m gonna cum.” He whispered out, with what sounded like immense effort, his voice hitching on the last word.

“That’s kinda the point of this whole thing, scarhead.” I retorted, pushing him back against the couch again.

His laugh got caught in a moan as I wrapped my lips around his dick again, head falling into tempo with my hand. His fingers slid back into my hair, lightly resting on the back of my neck as the trembling of the balcony doors became deafening. I thought I was going to light on fire by the pure heat of Harry’s hands, but as he moaned my name I could swear I had just been set aflame.

“ _Draco_ \- ohh, fuck, Draco. _Fuck._ ” He moaned out breathily, hands sliding down to my shoulders as if to give me room to pull away. “Draco- Dra- _Fuck_ , I’m gonna cum, Draco-.” He began, his body quaking underneath my fingers. I was sure the glass in the doors was about to break, the entire room vibrating with his magic.

I brought my lips up to the tip of his dick, my hand picking up pace as my tongue worked around the head.

“ _Fuck-_ I’m gonna come.” He said again, as if I hadn’t heard him the first two times.

I looked up at him as best I could from my current position, hand still stroking him rapidly.

“Ohh, fuck, _Draco_ -” He moaned as soon as our eyes met.

His head tilted backwards onto the couch again, one hand dropping away from my shoulder as the other gripped more firmly. He rocked his hips forward as he released into my mouth, the room shaking beneath my knees as he climaxed. In a rush of air, everything was silent again, and Harry relaxed back into the couch, chest flushed and heaving.

I pulled my lips from the tip of his dick, giving it a few final strokes before letting the flagging erection rest back against his stomach. I rubbed my hands on his thighs soothingly as he recuperated, glancing over at the balcony doors to check that they were still intact. When I turned back to look at him, he lifted his head from the back of the sofa, green eyes heavy as he looked down at me. He wrapped a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me upwards toward him as he leaned down to kiss me.

I clasped a hand over my mouth with a frown, watching as my frown was reflected onto his own face when his lips met the back of my hand instead of my mouth.

“What is it?” He asked, breathing still heavy as a look of concern formed on his face.

“You don’t want to kiss me.” I said, hand still hovering in front of my mouth.

“Why not?” He asked, frown deepening further.

I swallowed and blushed slightly, glancing away from him as I spoke.

“Because, you just came in my mouth.” I muttered.

He blinked at me confusedly.

“So?” He asked with a small shake of his head.

“Aren’t you grossed out?” I asked, my hand dropping a fraction of an inch.

He huffed, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“No?” He said, a hint of question in his voice, as if it would be strange to think that it _was_ gross. “Are you?” He asked with a small frown.

“No.” _But Michael was_ I nearly said.

“Then get up here.” He said with a small smile, tugging me forward again.

I dropped my hand away from my mouth as he leaned forward to kiss me, practically pulling me into his lap. I smiled and tucked my hands into the hairs at the base of his neck, tilting my head to get a better angle as our lips parted and met again.

These kisses were long and slow, full of meaning and tenderness. He wrapped his arms around my torso, large hands spread out widely across my skin as he held me- like I was the most precious thing in the world. Suddenly he stood, still holding me in his arms easily. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in an attempt to distribute my weight, but I realized that he didn’t need the help.

My toes grazed the carpet as he walked us into his bedroom, kissing me slowly all the while. We fell onto the bed in a cloud of duvet, his arms now trapped under me as we lay there. A small bubble of panic rose in my chest at this new change in surroundings. Surely he wasn’t expecting anything else out of tonight?

Instead of the usual comfort that I found in Harry’s body weight, it suddenly felt suffocating, as if I were underneath a stack of houses.

Luckily for me, he untucked his arm from underneath my back and pushed himself sideways. He pulled away and smiled at me, pressing a kiss against my forehead before pushing himself up off the bed.

I watched the muscles move in his back as he looked through the drawer of the bureau, my eyes traveling downwards until they came to the blue waistband of his boxers. I sat up quickly, frowning slightly.

“When did you put those on?” I asked.

“When I pulled you into my lap.” He said, holding up a t-shirt before shutting the bureau drawer with his knee.

“Oh. I didn’t notice.” I said, turning my head to watch him as he rounded the bed toward the wardrobe.

“That’s cause I used magic.” He said with a small laugh, tugging a blue jumper from it’s hanger.

“Oh.” I said, sitting up fully, to crawl over to my side of the bed.

He tossed the blue jumper into my lap with a smile, yanking his own shirt over his head before disappearing into the bathroom. I smiled down at the soft fabric of the sweater. How did he know that this was my favorite? I let out an amused huff and stood from the bed, pulling the sweater over my head before unbuckling my belt and letting my trousers drop to the floor.

This sweater was so big that it covered my boxers completely, the ends of the sleeves hanging over my hands, while the neck slid off my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around myself and smiled as I walked into the bathroom, finding Harry to be brushing his teeth.

I walked over and joined him at the sink, squirting a bit of toothpaste onto the bristles of my brush before running it under the tap and sticking it into my mouth. I tilted my head as I brushed my teeth, glancing over in the mirror when I felt Harry’s eyes on me. He smiled at me around his toothbrush before ducking to spit his toothpaste in the sink, washing his mouth out with water before dragging a handtowel across his face.

His hands rested on my hips briefly before he kissed my cheek, stepping away from me a moment later to head toward the bedroom. The lights went out a few seconds later and I turned to see Harry grinning at me from the door of the bathroom.

“Turn the lights on, tosspot.” I muttered around my toothbrush.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked, cupping the back of his ear with his hand.

I rolled my eyes, fighting the smile that threatened to form on my face.

“Turn the lights back on.” I repeated, more clearly this time.

He flicked the lights on and off again before turning and walked into the bedroom, sitting down on my side of the bed as he took off his watch. I glared at him for a few seconds as I formulated a plan, quickly brushing my teeth and wiping my mouth off before walking to the doorway in the darkness.

I leaned up against the doorway, arms folded as I glared at him. I could see the muscles in his face twitching as he tried not to smile, standing up and turning his back to me as he pulled back the sheets on the bed. Now’s my chance.

I ran forward, pushing him down onto the bed. His laugh was muffled by the duvet briefly before he twisted and captured me in his arms. I grinned over at him and laughed, arms folded up against his chest as he held me.

 _I love you_ I nearly said. How could I not? With the way he laughs and how he looks at me like I’m his whole world. The phrase was on the tip of my tongue, threatening to come out as he smiled down at me.

He chuckled and reached behind me to pull the covers on top of us, waving his hand to turn out the light. He traced small shapes onto the back of my hand, his chin rested up against my forehead. I listened to his heart thud against his chest steadily, loud and firm as his breathing got heavier and heavier.

  



	21. Showers and Ocean Breezes

_I crouched down in the snow, my arms outstretched widely._

_“Come on! Come on, Em!” I called, laughing loudly as my puppy jumped up onto my chest and pushed me backwards. She licked my face, causing me to turn my head to the side against the cold snow. “Emily!” I protested, stretching my neck to get away from her rapid licking._

_She began sniffing my ear, her cold nose sending a chill up the side of my body. I gave a high pitched noise of complaint shrugging my shoulder upwards to avoid her wet snout. I laughed when she licked my closed eyelid._

_“Emily!!” I laughed, reaching a hand up to rub at my eye._

_“DRACO!” I heard Michael roar from inside the house._

_I froze, smile slipping from my face. I pulled away numbly from Emily’s assault on the side of my face as everything went fuzzy._

_“DRACO!! GET IN HERE!” Michael’s voice boomed._

_The outside world dissolved around me and I was suddenly in the living room of my flat, Emily in my arms. I held her to me tightly, everything in my body clenched as I looked around the dimly lit room._

_Michael emerged from the hallway right as Emily disappeared from my arms._

_“What have you done with her?” I asked, my voice strangely slow._

_He reached behind his back, lifting her up by the scruff of her neck. She whimpered and looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers, her body so small she was barely the size of Michael’s head._

_“Come here, Em.” I called, kneeling down and outstretching my arms._

_“No!” Michael exclaimed, continuing to hold her up. “You don’t get this stupid bitch to play with anymore. I’m sick of it always yapping and making messes. I hate that stupid fucking smile you get on your face when she chews that infuriating squeaky toy. It’s revolting.”_

_“I’m sorr-.”_

_“Do you EVER_ shut up?! _” He yelled._

_I winced and wrapped my arms around myself as I stood, swallowing heavily._

_“Sorry.” I practically whispered._

_“Damn right you’re sorry! Were you sorry last night when you were going to let that guy have his way with you, huh? NO! Disrespecting me in front of all those people?! Did you really think I’d let you get away with that?!” He screamed, taking several steps toward me._

_“I wasn’t-”_

_“I KNOW WHAT I SAW!” He yelled, advancing towards me._

_I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. Instead, I heard Emily yelp, my eyes flying open again._

_“Don’t hurt her!” I exclaimed, reaching a hand out._

_He grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards, making me fall to my knees._

_“Please- let me take her to the pound- Please, don’t hurt her.” I choked out, eyes filling with tears of desperation._

_He let my wrist go and backhanded me across the face. I fell sideways, hand flying up to hold my stinging cheek. Every limb of my body felt heavy as I tried to push myself up again._

_“Please- don’t-” I begged, my heart aching with every yelp she gave._

_“This isn’t my fault. You’re the one who couldn’t stay loyal to me. You are the one who disrespected me. This is your fault.” His voice bounced around in my mind as I watched him place Emily on the ground, her head underneath his large, booted foot._

_“No, no, no, no, please! Please! Please- No!” I begged, grabbing his foot with all my strength to keep him from crushing her. He yanked me backwards by my hair, making me fall into the wall._

_“This is your fault, Draco. Now you’ll know how I feel when you try to leave me. It feels like this.” He lifted his foot, bringing it back down right on top of Emily’s head._

_“NO!” I bellowed, lurching forward._

* * *

I sat up in bed, heart racing. I took in several quick gasps, clutching my throat and chest to try and steady my breathing. I had broken out in a sweat, my jumper clinging to my body. Pulling my sweater over my head, I threw it across the room, cradling my face in my hands as I cried.

I jumped as a large warm hand spread across my back.

“Draco?” Harry asked sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open. “What’s going on?” He asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

“J-just a n-nightmare.” I muttered, wiping my eyes as I looked away from him shamefully.

“It’s okay, I have them, too.” He said comfortingly, reaching a hand over to rest on my leg. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, his thumb stroking my knee.

I sniffed and shook my head, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

“Okay.” He said softly, continuing to sit with me, the warmth of his hand keeping me from hyperventilating.

I took in a shaky breath, throat still knotted as tears streamed down my cheeks.

“Do you need a hug?” He asked quietly.

I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face as I let out a sharp laugh. Nodding I turned to face him, sinking down onto the bed to slide over next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest like I was the most valuable object in the world. He had one hand stroking my hair, the other rubbing across my back soothingly.

I rested my forehead on his chest under his chin, my eyes falling closed as I cried freely. He lay with me silently, arms creating a cocoon of safety and warmth.

* * *

I dropped a piece of bacon onto the frying pan, scooting around the other pieces as they sizzled sweetly. I set the tongs down and reached a hand up to rub my face, taking in a deep breath.

“Harry?” Draco asked.

“Hm?” I asked, turning to find him poking his head out of the bedroom.

“Oh, you’re making breakfast.” He said, walking into sitting room.

I glanced at the two plates behind me and then looked back at him, shrugging my shoulder.

“I can put a heating charm on it.” I offered as he continued to walk toward me.

“Do you mind?” He asked, small frown creasing his brow.

I shook my head. “Not at all.” I said honestly.

His grey eyes analyzed my expression as he brought a hand up and rubbed his arm.

“I was just going to shower quickly.” He said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Okay. I’ll wait.” I said with a small smile.

He chewed on the inside of his lip, eyes flicking down to the half made breakfast. “I’ll just shower after.” He said dismissively, folding his arms.

“I really don’t mind waiting.” I insisted, waving my hand to make the bacon pieces flip over.

His lips quirked to the side, eyes traveling over to rest on my shoulder.

“You could join me. In the shower, I mean. If you wanted.” He said quietly, gaze shifting to meet mine.

My breathing stopped as I swallowed thickly, not even daring to blink. He tilted his head slightly, eyebrow arching a minuscular amount.

“U-uh- yeah, yeah. Sure, yeah. Right.” I stuttered, turning around as a blush spread across my cheeks.

I waved my hand to make the pan and bacon separate, pan going into the sink while the bacon divided amongst our two plates. I somehow managed to remember a heating charm and cast it over our breakfast and teas before turning back around to face him. He had now outstretched his hand toward me, small smile lighting his face.

I reached forward and took his hand, following him as he led me through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned once we had gotten in there, dropping my hand as he reached for the end of my t-shirt. I held his gaze as I lifted my arms, letting him pull the shirt over my head. He looked down as he dropped it to the side, hands reaching for the end of his jumper. I reached forward instead, watching the corner of his mouth turn upwards as he looked at me again, lifting his arms. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to pull the sweater over his long arms, dropping it on top of my discarded shirt when I was done.

He stretched his fingers forward, catching the waistband of the pajama pants I wore. He slid his fingertips underneath the elastic band, tugging downwards before disappearing from view, my pajama pants and boxers sliding down my legs underneath his dexterous fingertips. I could feel my cheeks burning as he stood up again, holding out a hand to let me step out of my clothes.

I slid my hand up his arm, over his dark mark and bicep, trailing my hand down his warm chest. I let my eyes trace every inch of his pale skin, every outline of a bone, every vein as he watched my face intently. I slid my other hand across his back, feeling the dip of his spine and every angle of his shoulder blades. I let my hands slide down to his hips, one hand leaving his body as I reached over to turn on the shower.

When I returned, I looked back up at his eyes, which were soft and completely void of worry. I leaned forward, tilting my head upwards to press a soft kiss to his lips, wondering if that could possibly express how much he means to me.

When I pulled away, I slid my hands behind his back as his own hands reached up to hold the sides of my face. My fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers as I brought my hands to his sides. I glanced back and forth between his eyes before sliding them down his hips, hearing the soft _puff_ of fabric as it hit the floor.

I returned my hands to his back, willing my eyes to stay on his own for as long as he held my face between his hands. After what seemed like a century of us standing there, only our soft breathing and the steady stream of water to keep us company, his hands slid down from my face and onto my shoulders. He braced himself as he stepped out of his boxers, eyes dropping away from my face as he leaned over to check the temperature of the water.

I exhaled shakily as a wave of warmth crashed through my body. _God,_ he’s beautiful. Long, pale legs, the smallest hint of a muscle shifting beneath his skin at every moment. I watched his shoulder blades move under his skin as he stepped into the shower, water cascading down his body like rain on a statue.

He tilted his head back underneath the water, hair falling backwards in a fan of platinum blond. He wiped his face off with both hands before sliding his fingers through his hair and moving sideways to let me in. I stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain shut behind me as warm water sprayed down my back and over my shoulders. My eyelashes flickered as small drops of water landed on them, but I was unwilling to shut my eyes and miss even a single second of his beauty.

He stepped toward me, hands sliding up my shoulders and into my hair. He tilted my head back slowly, my eyes closing as water threatened to fill them. He combed his fingers through my hair gently, drenching every lock of curly hair.

I straightened my head up when his hands left my scalp, watching as he squirted a hefty dollop of my shampoo into the palm of his hand. He pulled me out of the stream of water and rubbed his hands together, elbows resting on my shoulders as he massaged the honey scented shampoo into my hair. I sighed and let my neck relax against his touch, his soft fingers rubbing against my scalp slowly.

After a few seconds, I realized that my hands were on his hips and removed them, only to find myself reaching for him a moment later. He let out a soft chuckle and stepped with me underneath the stream of water, hands still massaging my scalp as shampoo ran down my back.

I reached my hands up as he pulled his away, watching as he picked up the red loofa Hermione gave me in a gift for valentines day last year. He squirted my shampoo onto it, bringing it up to his chest as he began to clean himself. I reached forward, catching the loofa as he brought it up to his shoulder. He opened his eyes and dropped his hand away, letting me rub the loofa across his shoulder and down his back.

He stepped forward and kissed me, one hand holding my hip while the other held the side of my face. The kiss tasted of fresh water and my shampoo, warm, damp lips parting and meeting again with every breath.

These kisses were nothing like last nights. Regardless of the lack of clothing, this was much softer- sweeter- slower. It was not a sudden wave of emotion or kisses of urgency. No. This- _this_ was nakedness in every sense of the word. Vulnerability. No guards up or hidden desires, just the contentment with being in the presence of the other. This was an expression of love.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and dressing, Harry and I were finally able to get to our breakfast. I sat down on the floor next to the fridge, plate resting on my knee with my cup of tea on the ground. Harry leaned against the kitchen island, already started on his breakfast.

“You need chairs.” I said, smiling at him over my cup of tea.

“When you find some you like, let me know.” He replied, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, picking up my fork to take a bite of my eggs. I watched Harry as I chewed, noticing every movement of his jaw muscle and every move of his fingers. I remembered how he had looked at me earlier, as if wanting to _absorb_ every curve and hollow of my body. I had been afraid at first, nervous that he would see me and run because of how different from him I looked. When I saw the sincerity and openness in his expression, all my worries faded and I was left only with him. Everything else had completely drifted into the distance and it was only us in the entire world.

I looked up abruptly as I sharp tapping sounded from the window. Harry was on his feet before I could even think about moving, rounding the island and opening the window to let an owl in. It circled around the kitchen before landing next to me and holding out its leg.

I dusted the crumbs off my fingers as I glanced up at Harry nervously, swallowing my bite of eggs as I untied the letter from the owl’s leg. I flipped the parchment open as Harry fed the owl a bit of toast. The letter read as follows:

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Your request for a hearing against one Michael Douglass Rutherford has been approved. You are expected to appear in court against the opposed on the 28th of December at 4:00 p.m. in courtroom 7.

Sincerely,

Pamela Keels, head witch of the Wizengamot.”

“They accepted my trial request.” I stated, looking up at Harry in shock.

His eyebrows raised, wide smile spreading across his face.

“That’s great, Draco!” He exclaimed with a laugh, kneeling down next to me to give me a hug.

I hugged him back, laughing breathlessly as I looked at the letter over Harry’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe it.” I said quietly as he pulled away, holding the letter in both of my hands as I shook my head down at it.

Harry pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaning away and scooting over to where he had previously been sitting. I laughed in disbelief as I set the letter down next to me, slowly picking up my plate of food again. I smiled down at it as I poked at my eggs, looking over at Harry again. He grinned at me after taking a sip of tea, his foot knocking into mine happily.

“What do you say we go to the beach?” He asked.

I let out a surprised laugh.

“The beach?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Yeah. To celebrate.” He said with a smile.

“But I haven’t won the trial yet. It’s just a hearing.” I said with a small frown.

He shrugged and smiled.

“Still cause for celebration. When we win, we can go to another beach.” He stated, grinning at me widely.

I chuckled and shook my head.

“Alright, Potter. But there better be a picnic.” I replied, smiling over at him. “And wine.” I added.

“Yes sir.” He said with a smile, nodding his head sharply as he took another sip of tea.

I observed him as he ripped off a piece of his toast, picked up a bit of egg with it and popped it into his mouth. He looked over and smiled at me as best as he could around the ball of food in his cheek, green eyes squinting up at the corners.

I smiled back and exhaled through my nose, shaking my head as I picked up my tea.

* * *

“Where are we?” I asked, looking at Harry.

“Somewhere in Italy.” He replied with a mysterious smile, looking around as the wind pushed his hair around wildly.

“Is here good?” He asked, looking down at the grassy hill upon which we stood.

I pursed my lips and stepped a few paces forward, stretching the span of our arms as neither of us wanted to let our hands drop away from each other. I looked over the hill and onto the sand below, deciding that a sandy plane was not the best place for a picnic.

“The grass is good.” I said with a nod, stepping back to where I had previously stood.

He nodded and set the picnic basket down, waving his hand at it as he pulled me a few steps backwards.

“Aren’t you worried about muggles?” I asked, looking over my shoulder at the several houses which lined the seashore.

He shook his head as he watched the large plaid blanket spread out evenly across the ground.

“Protective enchantments. They can’t see or hear us.” He said.

I watched as a basket of fruit, cheese and crackers landed on one corner along with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“When did you set the enchantments up?” I asked, knowing that we couldn’t possibly have been here long enough for him to do that yet.

“Ages ago. I come here a lot.” He said with a small laugh, bending down to pick up a few heavy looking rocks.

He set the stones on the three unweighted corners of the blanket, giving a long exhale as he plopped himself down on the ground. He leaned over and grabbed several pillows and blankets from the basket, laying them out neatly. He handed one blanket up to me, which I took with much gratitude. Though the climate was much warmer than back home, it was still a bit chilly. I sat down next to him, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders as Harry poured us each a half glass of wine. He handed me my glass, clinking the two beverages together before taking a sip of his own.

“What do you come here for?” I asked after I had tasted my wine.

“To think, usually.” He said, leaning back to rest against his elbow, legs outstretched in front of him.

“About what?” I asked, plucking a grape from the plate in front of me.

“Everything.” He replied simply, looking over at me as he gave a small laugh. “Life. Death. The war. What I’m sad about. What I’m happy about. Everything.”

I nodded, taking a sip of my wine.

“It’s nice to have a place like that.” I said.

He tilted his head as he looked at me.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to share it with you.” He said with a small smile.

“Thank you.” I said, looking around at the peaceful beach.

Comfortable silence fell between us, the waves being the only thing to keep us company. I took another sip of my wine before setting it aside and laying down, watching as the sky turned beautiful shades of pink and bright orange. I turned my head to look over at Harry, only to find that he was already looking at me, faint smile spread across his face.

I watched a few locks of his curly hair shift in the wind, green eyes illuminated by the setting sun. He had one hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach as it rose and fell with each breath.

“I love you.” I said, so quietly that I was afraid he might not have heard me.

His eyes searched my face as his smile grew, arm stretching out towards me. I took this as an invitation to move closer and scooted forwards, tucking my face in his shoulder, arm resting against his chest.

“I love you too, Draco.” He said softly, kissing the top of my head as he ran his hand up and down my blanketed back.

“I know.” I replied, letting my eyes fall closed against the ocean breeze.

  



	22. The Trial

“You alright?” Harry asked, rubbing his hand across my back.

I nodded and took a deep breath, eyes glued to the window in front of me.

“Nervous, that’s all.” I said with a small smile.

He nodded understandingly, sliding both of his arms around my waist, chin rested on my shoulder.

“It will be ok, no matter what the outcome of the trial is. I’ll keep you safe.” He said quietly,

“I know.” I said with a smile, leaning back against his chest.

“Are you ready?” I asked, rubbing my thumb against the back of his hand.

“Mhmm.” He hummed, letting his arms slip from around my waist.

I turned around, my eyes dropping to his clothes. I had to take a few steps back just to get a better picture of him, and _shit_ I was not going to be able to concentrate.

He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers, arms tucked away in long, dark red robes that had a row of buttons starting from mid chest all the way to halfway up his neck. My mouth went dry and I struggled to swallow, clearing my throat to collect myself. He looked down at his clothes and tugged at them awkwardly.

“Should I change?” He asked.

“No!” I exclaimed. “No. You look- incredible.” I said quickly, stepping forward to rest my hands on his shoulders, thumbs caressing the side of his high necked collar.

He smiled up at me, green eyes squinting up at the corners. I suddenly noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“You’re not wearing your glasses.” I stated, leaning back slightly.

“Yeah... Vision correcting charm. Hermione says I look more intimidating without my glasses so-” He cut off with a shrug of his shoulder.

I smiled and glanced around his face, the soft hair curling around his ears, faint lines around his eyes from wide smiles, and wondered how on earth anyone could find _Harry_ intimidating. Then I was suddenly struck with the realization that this Harry- _my_ Harry- was _Harry Potter._

“Oh yeah.” I said out loud, laughing at myself.

“What?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I sort of forgot you were- well- I forgot you were Harry Potter.” I said, raising my eyebrows as I gave a soft laugh.

“That _is_ my name.” He said with a confused smile.

“Well, yes- I hadn’t forgotten that, but I forgot that you were _Harry Potter._ You know. _The boy who lived_ and whatnot.” I explained, gesticulating as if that would help get my point across any better.

He looked up at me with a smile I had never seen before. It wasn’t particularly bright or one of extreme happiness- but it looked almost.. thankful? He leaned up and kissed my cheek without further explanation.

“Ready?” He asked, tilting his head toward the floo.

I nodded and reached for his hand, which he took as he led me over to the fireplace. He took a small black pot off the mantle above the fireplace.

“Who goes first?” He asked.

“You.” I said, taking the pot from him.

He smiled and dropped my hand, taking a pinch of the floo powder. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips, free hand coming up to the side of my face. He rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone as he looked me over, exhaling a soft sigh. Pushing my hair back, he dropped his hand and turned toward the fireplace.

He inhaled deeply, shoulders rising as he closed his eyes. He held his breath for a moment before letting his shoulders drop, jaw set, eyes ahead. He stepped into the floo and was gone in a flash of green flame.

* * *

I walked onto the black marble floors in the Ministry of Magic, stepping to the side as I waited for Draco to make an appearance from one of the fireplaces. Several people took second glances as they walked past me, a few even stopping dead in their tracks. I managed to maintain the neutral, albeit slightly menacing expression that I had set upon my face just before stepping into the flames, ignoring those who gaped at me.

With a wave of relief, I spotted Draco’s blonde head over the crowd, the light grey suit he wore sticking out amongst the several who were draped in black or maroon robes. He smiled when he saw me, weaving through a trail of people who had turned to stare at me. I outstretched my hand as he approached, becoming confused when he pushed it away.

“What?” I asked.

“They don’t know we’re together.” He stated.

“Well, they will soon enough.” I said, holding out my hand again, only to have him push it away, glancing at a man who had paused to stare at us.

“Are you ashamed to be seen with me?” I asked with a frown, slightly hurt.

“What?” He asked, eyes following a couple that passed by, gaping.

“Do you not want people to know about.. _this._ ” I asked, moving my hand between us.

“No!” He exclaimed quietly.

I took a faltering step backwards, confused and hurt.

“No, I mean- yes! I do, I do.” He said quickly, apparently having misspoken. “I- I just.. do you really want people to know _now_?” He asked.

“Why not?” I questioned.

He fiddled with the button on his suit, glancing around as if trying to come up with the right words.

“I mean I’m about to walk into a shitstorm, and if people know we’re.. _together,_ you’ll be dragged through it, too. People will talk.” He said, leaning toward me as he spoke, his voice quiet.

“So let them.” I said, outstretching my hand again.

He swallowed, glancing down at my hand and then back up at my face. I moved my hand forward slightly, watching as he intertwined our fingers hesitantly, as if the world would explode when he touched my hand. He exhaled shakily, looking up at me with a small smile.

“Come on.” I said, nodding my head toward the lifts.

He nodded, falling into step beside me. I ignored the staring faces as I approached the lifts, stepping into one who’s doors opened at our approach.

“Courtrooms, please.” I said to the lift attendant, who’s mouth had dropped open at my presence.

I was barely able to refrain from rolling my eyes. _This_ is why I don’t live in the wizarding world. I waited as patiently as I could for him to collect himself, the doors shutting as he pulled the lever, lift shooting backwards into space before dropping. Draco gripped my arm to steady himself, catching the eye of the lift attendant.

I could practically _feel_ him asking why we were holding hands right as his mouth fell open, taking in a breath to speak. All it took was a single glance and he shut his mouth again, turning to face the gate. Maybe Hermione was right about the glasses.

When the gate slid open, Draco and I stepped forward as one.

“Thank you.” I said as kindly as I could, walking out of the lift and down the hall.

We were silent as we walked down the black marble hallway, gold plated numbers increasing in value the farther along we walked. Finally, we reached a door with a gold plated number ‘7’ on it, simultaneously taking a breath in as we stood still in front of it.

“You can do this.” I said reassuringly, looking up at Draco.

He nodded, eyes glued to the door. I squeezed his hand lightly, smiling up at him as best I could when he looked down at me. Leaning up, I pressed a kiss to the hollow of his cheek, getting the smallest of smiles to form on his lips. I took another deep breath and held it as I faced the door once more, reaching forward and pulling it open as I exhaled.

We walked down the narrow row that lead into the center of the room, seeing that it looked exactly like the room I had been in for my trial back in third year. It was a circular room, stocked full of people in maroon robes. There was one witch on a high podium, she had shoulder length blonde, curly hair, and fair skin. Draco and I approached the stand as we entered, and it was only then that I was able to see the lines on her face. From a far distance, she looked much younger.

“State your names.” She said, barely looking up from her paper.

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.” I replied, almost laughing aloud.

If she had given either of us a proper look, she would have already known that. We are two of the most loved and most hated people in the Wizarding community.

The blonde woman looked up immediately, her blue eyes shooting up to my forehead and then down to Draco’s left arm. I nearly rolled my eyes.

“Mr. Potter!” She exclaimed, scrambling for parchment.

She scribbled something down and stood, pointing over to her left.

“Your seats are just here to your right. Fourth row up.” She directed.

“Thank you.” Draco and I said at the same time, turning toward the narrow stairway to our right.

1...2...3...4.

I walked forward and sat down, leaving a space for Draco to sit. He sat as close to me as possible, our hands still intertwined. I looked down at my watch, finding that we still had 10 minutes until the trial started.

“You know what you’re going to say?” I asked him quietly.

He inhaled slowly and nodded. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand soothingly, hoping that it was a comfort to him. We only sat there for a few seconds longer before the door burst open. The general chatter in the room quieted a few notches as everyone got an eyeful of Michael. I had forgotten how huge he was.

I watched as his dark eyes traveled over the sea of faces, landing on Draco. It was a blank stare, but draco’s hand gripped mine in a vice like manner, arm trembling. I glared as Michael looked at me, his dark eyes dropping down to our intertwined fingers. Lifting our hands to my lips, I kissed the back of Draco’s hand whilst looking Michael in the eye, practically feeling the rage that radiated off of his body. His face gave nothing away as he looked back toward the door.

I looked at the entrance to the small hallway, frowning as a tall, thin blond man came jogging forward toward Michael.

“Who is that?” I asked, looking at Draco.

His lips were parted as he looked down at the pair, watching as the sandy haired woman directed them to the left side of the room. I continued to watch them as they walked up the steps, shuffling into an empty row of seats before they sat down in their places. I squinted across at them, vaguely recognizing the man from somewhere. Or maybe that was just his uncanny resemblance to Draco that I found familiar.

“Draco, who is-.”

“It’s the guy- from that night I went to get my things. It’s him. Michael brought him as a witness.” Draco whispered out, his eyes never leaving their side of the room.

Realization dawned on me as I looked back over at them. Toby Clark. The man in Michael’s bed. _Shit._

“Shit.” I said out loud.

Draco and I looked at each other worriedly. The same fear reflected in his eyes that I had in mine. We were stopped from making any further comments by the sound of a gavel hitting the sound block as court began.

“Domestic violence hearing on the 28th of December against one Michael Douglass Rutherford, accused of abusing his partner, Draco Lucius Malfoy multiple times throughout the relationship. Resident of Wilshham flats number 94, London, England. Interrogators: Myself, Pamela Keels, Head witch of the Wizengamot; Quinn Raleigh, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Court scribe is Wilson Davies. Witnesses against the accused; Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Wittnesses for the accused; Toby Haddum Clark”

There was a brief pause and a shuffling of paper as Pamela turned toward Michael and Toby.

“Michael Douglass Rutherford, please approach the chair in the center of the room for questioning.” Pamela said.

He stood, making his way toward the chair as everyone stared, the only noise being the ruffle of his clothes as he walked. I saw him glance up at Draco before he sat down, his large form nearly not able to fit in the seat.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” Pamela said.

Michael repeated her words, his deep voice resonating throughout the room.

“Thank you. Now. Draco Lucius Malfoy has accused you of multiple counts of domestic violence, what do you have to say in your defense?”

Michael took in a deep breath, eyebrows raised as he shook his head.

“The only thing I’d ask is why he’s accusin’ me of hurtin’ him. I know I’m a big guy, but I don’ believe in violence. Ask anyone I know, they’ll all ya the same thing. The _last_ person I’d ever hurt would be Draco.” He said quietly, turning his head to look over at Draco. “We were together for three years. I loved him. Why would I hurt him?” He asked turning back to Pamela.

“He’s lying through his sodding teeth.” Draco gritted out, voice quivering.

“I know.” I whispered, anger bubbling in my chest.

He was a good liar, I’ll give him that.

“Why do you think that Mr. Malfoy would have a reason to lie about such accusations?”

Michael shrugged, lips tugging down at the corners as if honestly contemplating her question.

“I told him tha’ I needed a little break and he got all upset. I thought he’d get over it, but...” He waved his hand in the general vicinity, as if this mere case was the proof behind his statement. “I told him tha’ I wasn’t tryna break up with him, but he wouldn’ listen. Jus’ kept crying and beggin’ me not to leave him- poor chap. I really didn’ want to, but after this I really don’ have any other choice.” He said, as if his lie truly saddened him.

I looked over at Draco, watching his jaw work, breathing unsteady and labored with apparent effort to stay in his seat.

“Thank you, sir. You may return to your seat unless you have something further to say.” Pamela said.

Michael shook his head and stood.

“Thank you.” He said before turning left and heading back up the stairs, taking his seat next to Toby again.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, please approach the chair for questioning.” Pamela said.

I squeezed Draco’s hand gently as he stood, watching as he turned and walked down the stairs, taking a seat where Michael had just vacated. He looked so small sitting in that chair, I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and never let go.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” Pamela said.

Draco did so, his voice more steady than I had thought it would be.

“What do you have to say in retaliation of Mr. Rutherford’s testimony.”

“He lied.” Draco said immediately. “Every word of it was a lie. He beat me almost every day of our entire relationship. I had broken bones and bruises covering my arms and chest. Of course, I couldn’t heal them because he took my wand away from me. I was defenseless against him, and he took advantage of that. And me.” He said, taking in a deep breath. “He had sex with me multiple times without my consent, and threatened to kill me unless I obliged to his every wish. He frequently put me under the imperius curse to make me ' _behave'_ in bars and other social gatherings. He chained me in the closet for three days because I bought the wrong type of milk.” He punctuated that last statement with a bitter laugh. “He murdered my dog by crushing her skull with the heel of his boot, and threatened to do the same to me if I ever left him. Does that sound like someone who doesn’t believe in violence?” He asked, brow furrowed up in the middle.

There were whispers throughout the room

“Mr. Rutherford, what do you have to say for these accusations?” Pamela asked, deep frown lining her face.

Michael stood, shrugging and shaking his head.

“I’d say that his imagination has grown since we last spoke.”

“You-!” Draco shouted.

“There will be no arguing in my court.” Pamela interrupted. “Please continue, Mr. Rutherford.”

“Thank you, madam.” Michael said quietly. “I would jus' like to point out a few things about wha' Mr. Malfoy has said. For one, he claims that I stole his wand. But you have it with ya, do ya not?” Michael asked.

I saw Draco go rigid briefly before he nodded.

“Right. Then why- after apparently beatin’ ya, chainin’ ya up, and killing your dog- would I give it back to ya? It makes no sense.” He said with a small shrug. “And secondly, there is a part of the male anatomy tha’, well... _reacts_ when one is- well- aroused. Tha’ particular part of his anatomy was always workin’ when we would make love.”

At this point, I was considering charming my mouth shut to refrain from yelling or killing him right then and there. My blood was boiling, and I could only imagine how Draco must be feeling.

“Do you have a counterargument, Mr. Malfoy?” Pamela asked.

“Yes. Any part of the male anatomy can function normally if there is enough friction. That does not mean that I wanted anything else. And I got my wand back by returning to my home, finding it, and taking it back for myself. I told Harry Potter-” He said, extending his hand in my direction. “That if I wasn’t home when he got back from the store, he should come and check on me. In the process, Michael nearly killed Harry in an attempt to try and murder me. Harry can pay testament to this.”

“Very well. Mr. Rutherford, do you have anything more to say before I dismiss Mr. Malfoy?” Pamela asked.

“No, madam.” Michael said. “Only tha’ Toby was present for half of the encounter and is ready to tell his half of the story."

“Yes, sir, he will get a chance.”

“Thank you.” Michael said, nodding before he sat down.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, you are dismissed.” Pamela said.

I watched as Draco sprung from the chair, obviously struggling to make his pace slow as he ascended the stairs towards me.

“Harry James Potter, please approach the chair for questioning.”

I stood, scooting by Draco on the stairs. We made eye contact, a million words passing between us without either one of us opening our mouths. I walked toward the center of the room, taking a seat in the concrete chair which sat in the middle.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” Pamela said.

I repeated her words, and waited for her first question.

“Can you please recount the events that happened at Wilshham flats number 94, London, England the night Mr. Malfoy claims to have gone to collect his wand?”

I nodded and took a deep breath.

“I had gone to get groceries, and left my wand behind so that Draco could use it incase of emergency- being that he didn’t have a wand in his possession when I found him. Firstly, I just wanted to say that I discovered Michel beating Draco up in an alley. He was knocked out and did not have a wand on him.” I said, hoping that it would help in his defense. “Anyways- when I returned home from the grocery store that night, I found a note on the counter directing me to Wilshham flats number 94, and I apparated there immediately. Upon arrival, Michael was screaming at Draco to unpack his suitcase, kicking him as Draco curled up on the floor in an attempt to protect himself. I hit him with a stunning charm and asked Mr. Clark to leave. After he had done so, I went to retrieve Draco’s wand and that’s when Michael tried to kill Draco using the Avada Kadevra curse.” I stated as clearly as I could.

"Mr. Rutherford, what do you have to say to these accusations?" Pamela asked, frown back on her face. It was clear by her expression that she was on mine and Draco's side. 

I turned and saw that Michael had now stood. 

"I can honestly say tha' I was knocked out from when Mr. Potter entered the room 'til Toby came back to check on me. He'll tell ya how he found me. There's no way I coulda cast that curse or hurt any of em'. I just wanted to go back to bed, but Draco here wouldn' leave. " Michael said with a small shrug, his face holding an expression of concern. 

Pamela nodded her head rigidly, looking back down at me. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. You are dismissed.” She said.

“May I say one more thing?” I asked.

“Yes, sir, you may.” Pamela said.

“Thank you. I would just like to say that Draco Malfoy is one of the most honest and reputable people I have ever met. I’d trust him with my life. I have seen proof of Michael’s violence, both evident in physical damage and emotional turmoil. As long as Michael is free, Draco won't have the chance at a life in which he doesn’t have to be afraid. Please, give him peace of mind, that is all I ask.” I said, eyes traveling around the faces of the wizengamot.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” Pamela said with a nod of her head.

“Thank you.” I said, standing from the chair.

* * *

I watched as Harry walked up the steps toward me, deep burgundy robes swishing at his feet. He passed by and sat down next to me, hand reaching over to intertwine with mine automatically.

“I love you.” I said around the lump in my throat that had formed from his kind words.

“I love you, too.” He replied in a quiet voice, glancing at me with a smile before turning to watch as Toby Clark was sworn in to testimony.

“..you please recount the events that occurred on the day in question at Wilshham flats number 94?” Pamela asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I had been with Michael at the bar. He invited me back to his place and we.. made love. We fell asleep, but I was woken up by some rustling in the room. I sat up and found Draco Malfoy in the room sneaking around, so I woke Michael up. He kindly asked Draco to leave, and was going to call some aurors when Draco refused, but was stopped when Harry Potter entered and knocked him out with a stunning spell. I didn’t get a chance to do anything before Harry was in my face telling me to leave- and I did. I didn’t want reason for him to come after me.” Toby said.

_Well, now he has one. Thanks._

"It's like Michael said, I went back after about an hour to check that he was alright and he was knocked out cold in the same position he fell in when Harry initially stunned him. I'm just glad he's alright." Toby finished, turning his head to smile up at Michael. 

“Thank you, Mr. Clark. Mr. Malfoy do you have a counterargument?” Pamela asked.

I stood. “Only that the statement that Mr. Clark just gave is false.” Was all I knew to say.

“Thank you, sir.” Pamela said, nodding her head at me as I sat down. “Mr. Clark, you are dismissed.”

Toby stood from his chair and walked back to his seat next to Michael.

"Are there any further closing testimonies?" Pamela asked, looking over at me and Harry, and then at Michael and Toby. When neither of us stood to speak, Pamela spoke again. “Very well. Wizards and witches of the Wizengamot, please take a moment to decide your votes.”

I squeezed Harry’s hand tighter than I ever had before. My heart was pounding in my chest, thin layer of sweat forming on my forehead.

“Please stand for the verdict.” Pamela asked.

There was a loud rustling as we all stood, silence falling as we waited.

“Those of the Wizengamot who rule Michael Douglass Rutherford guilty of all charges?” She asked, looking around the circular room.

Several hands went up, including the hand of Pamela Keels. After a few moments, their hands dropped, and Pamela spoke again.

“Those of the Wizengamot who rule Michael Douglass Rutherford innocent of all charges?”

About the same amount of people raised their hand as in the first question. I looked over at Harry, who’s eyes were flitting everywhere as if trying to calculate the number before Pamela could. Suddenly his eyes dropped to where Michael was sitting, mouth a thin line.

“Due to the majority ruling, I hereby find Michael Douglass Rutherford not-guilty of the charges set against him.”

I didn’t hear the gavel hit the sound block, nor did I hear the uproar of chatter that ensued from the verdict. All I heard was my heartbeat, my breath loud in my ears as my eyes slowly made their way to the center of the room.

Michael was standing there amongst the sea of moving bodies as people dismissed themselves from the courtroom. He was staring up at me, not in a way that would appear threatening to anyone other than me, but I could see the anger in his eyes, face twitching minutely in an effort to contain it. His dark eyes dropped down to my hand, and back up to my face.

I looked down and saw that my hand was still clasped in Harry’s, and looked up at him before glancing down to where Michael had been standing. He was gone, but his underlying threat remained. I was not safe, and neither was Harry.

* * *

“Draco..” Harry said as soon as we floo’d into the flat.

“I’m going to shower.” I managed to say, my own voice sounding distant and lifeless.

“Draco-.” Harry started, cutting off when I turned and walked toward the bedroom.

My legs felt heavy, breathing shallow and slow. I had nearly made it to the bathroom when I realized that Harry was talking.

“..some tea and-”

“No.” I said quietly, putting my hand out to keep him from following me.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. My every movement felt slow, as if the weight of my body were dragging me down. I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, barely able to feel the temperature of the water. I turned my back toward the shower head, water streaming in my ears and over my shoulders as I stood there blankly.

I stared at a tile on the wall across from me as everything from the beating of my heart to the rushing sound of water in my ears went completely silent. I stood in complete nothingness, taking in a few shallow breaths as I blinked and tried to process what just happened.

In a rush, everything came back to me, the heat of the water, the twisting sensation in my stomach, it was almost sensory overload. I sat down heavily, the stream of water now pattering across my back. I pulled my knees up to my chest, eyes stinging with tears as I struggled to take in a breath. I inhaled shakily, exhaling in a stream of sobs as I leaned my forehead onto my knee.

 


	23. Pancakes and Newspaper Articles

I rested my elbows on the kitchen counter, face in my hands. Shaking my head, I inhaled deeply as the image of Draco’s devastated face haunted my vision. I rubbed my stinging eyes and dropped my hands down to the cup of tea in front of me, sniffing as I looked over toward my bedroom.

I straightened up when I saw Draco standing next to the couch, baby blue knit sweater hanging off of him as he hugged himself. He looked over at me with teary pink eyes, nose bright red, hair damp and disheveled. Abandoning my cup of tea, I walked toward him, holding my arms out about halfway there. I embraced him just as he released a sob, fingers digging into my back as he struggled to take in a breath.

“I lost, Harry.” He cried, voice muffled by my shoulder.

“I know, love.” I said quietly, rubbing my hand up and down his back as sobs raked through his body.

“I t-told them ev-everything. H-how c-c-could they n-not belie-eve me?” He asked.

I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, forcing myself to keep calm.

“I don’t know, Draco.” I replied sadly, bringing my hand up to stroke his hair softly.

“What am- am I g-going to d-do?” He asked, his own breathing interrupting his speech as he pulled away to look at me.

I shook my head, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his flushed cheeks.

“What do you want to do?” I asked.

He let out a small noise and brought a hand up to hold his face as he shook his head.

“I don’t know-w-w-” He cried.

I hugged him again, his arms folded up between us.

“It’s okay.” I murmured softly. “It’s okay, Draco, you don’t have to do anything at all. I’m here. I’m here.” I reminded him.

He nodded against my shoulder, body shuddering as he tried to take in a few breaths.

“I’m s-so angry and- and f-f-frustrated.” He breathed, shaking his head.

“I know.” I said softly.

“I just want to h-hit him with a ch-chair or something.” He muttered, lifting his face from my shoulder again as he wiped his face with the side of his hand.

I gave a small smile. “Personally, I’d go for a couch.” He let out a little laugh that was more like a breath of air.

“Yeah, that’d work, too.” He muttered, looking down at his hands as he pulled the jumper’s sleeves over them.

I reached up and brushed my fingers across his cheekbone and back into his hair, rubbing his cheek with my thumb as I held the side of his face.

“It will be okay, Draco.” I said softly.

He closed his eyes, pressing his face further into my palm as he nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before I dropped my hand down to the side of his arm.

“Tea?” I asked, nodding my head toward the kitchen.

He nodded, taking in a deep breath. I summoned my tea and handed it to him, rubbing his arm gently before I dropped my hand away, turning around to make myself a new cup. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the shelf and placing a teabag inside of it. I poured the already hot water into the mug, summoning the milk from the fridge.

I wrapped both of my hands around the mug as I walked back into the living room, sitting down on my side of the couch and pulling my legs up. I waved my hand and ignited the fire, the yellow flames immediately making the room seem warmer, regardless of it’s actual temperature. I took in a deep breath and drank a sip of my tea, looking over at Draco as I ran through the trial in my mind.

 _He frequently put me under the imperious curse to make me_ behave _in bars and other social gatherings._ I frowned slightly, a thought occurring to me.

“On the day I found you outside the bar, had Michael put you under the imperius curse?” I asked.

Draco looked down at his mug, thumb rubbing across the handle as he nodded slowly.

“That’s why I couldn’t remember what had happened. He’s dreadful at casting those curses- always made me feel like I was underwater the whole time.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes as if even thinking about it made him feel that way again. "Apparently he thought I had broken it and took it off of me so that he could yell at me properly."

_He chained me in the closet for three days because I bought the wrong type of milk._

The closest thing I could relate that too was being locked away in my room over the summer between first and second year when the Dursley’s locked me away in Dudley’s old bedroom. For some reason, I had the overwhelming need to tell him this; and everything else that ever went wrong in that sodding house, just to make him feel less alone in this.

Draco turned his head and looked at me, leaning his head to rest it against the back of the couch.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, grey eyes searching my face.

I took a deep breath and frowned slightly, leaning over to set my tea on the table.

“Come here.” I said softly, patting my chest.

His face twitched into a slightly confused smile as he set down his tea, sliding across the couch in between my legs, leaning sideways against my chest. He pulled his knees up to rest on my thigh, hands folding in his lap as he looked at me. I rubbed my hand across his back, frowning down at his sweater covered shoulder.

“Between my first and second year at Hogwarts, my Aunt and Uncle locked me in my room. They put locks on my door and bars on my window. I got food through a cat flap, and three bathroom breaks a day. Not even my owl, Hedwig, was allowed to go outside. I thought I would be there forever. ” I started, my brow creasing. “Thankfully, Ron noticed my absence and came to kidnap me in a flying car with two of his brothers, but that’s another story.” I said with a small laugh, finally willing myself to look up at Draco’s face, which bore an inscrutable expression. I looked away again. “What I’m trying to say is.. You’re not alone. Sometimes people are shit and don’t know how to treat other humans, and that’s not your fault.” I said, looking at him again as I pushed aside a lock of his hair. “Sometimes you never really get justice for what they did to you.” I said quietly, watching as his eyes dropped down to my chest. “But even if they never get retribution for their actions, you can’t let it stop you from living the life you want, no matter what that may be. Michael may still be free for now, but he can’t stop you from being happy.” I finished quietly.

Draco looked at me for a moment before leaning forward to kiss me, bringing a sweater covered hand to rest on the side of my neck as he pulled away. He dropped his head down to my shoulder, his forehead pressing up against the other side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head as I took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” I replied. “I love you.”

I felt him nod against my neck.

“I know.” He said quietly.

I smiled, bringing a hand up to play with his hair.

* * *

 

“HARRY POTTER!” Someone yelled, pulling me awake.

I squinted my eyes as I opened them, surprised to find that it was bright outside.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hermione asked, slapping a newspaper down on the table in front of us.

I turned my head, suddenly realizing that Draco was still curled against my stomach, looking quite tired, but afraid of the raging Hermione in our living room.

“Uh..” I trailed off, glancing from her to Draco to the newspaper on the table.

“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Um.. Can you hand me that?” I asked Draco, my movement limited by his body.

“What? Oh- OH!” He exclaimed, as if suddenly realizing our position.

He quickly scrambled away from me, curling up at the end of the couch, cheeks flushing. I couldn’t help but smile, but it quickly faded at Hermione’s expression. I reached forward and unfolded the paper, my eyes skimming down the page.

There was a picture of the courtroom that Draco and I had been in, a small paragraph below:

* * *

 

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lose Domestic Violence case

As mentioned in a previous article, the relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy has now been confirmed. The pair were spotted by several reporters in the Ministry of Magic yesterday afternoon on their way to the courtrooms, emerging about an hour later after having lost the trial. An unnamed wizard from the wizengamot has given us his opinion regarding the matter:

"When I saw the two of em walk in together I thought my eyes were going to roll right outta my head. I knew the Malfoy family was powerful, but didn't expect them to still be able to pull strings like this. I bet my life savings Mr. Potter's being bribed to be on Malfoy's side. I can only hope that losing this trial has given Malfoy a reason not to keep Mr. Potter in his clutches. I have half a mind to contact the Auror department regarding this."

This wizard sparked a new conversations upon us reporters. Could it be true that the boy who lived is being manipulated by one of the darkest families of all time? Could it be that the savior is the one that needs _our_ help?"

* * *

 

I rolled my eyes and slapped the paper down on the coffee table face down.

“What? We lost. I told you that I was going to trial with him.” I said, glancing over at Draco.

“Well yes, I can see that, and Draco-” She said suddenly turning toward him. He pulled his knees toward his chest in retaliation, eyes going slightly wider. “I’m truly sorry to hear that, but don’t worry, we’ll come up something to put him away.” She said, her voice in a dramatically lower pitch than the octave at which she had previously been speaking. “The specific thing I am referring to is the _relationship_ ” She turned to me again, voice rising. “that you two have! Harry! You couldn’t’ve broken the news to Ron in person before having it splashed all over the papers!?” She asked.

“Uh..” I muttered, glancing over at Draco. “I guess I didn’t think about it.”

“You could have left my child fatherless!” She exclaimed.

“I doubt he was _that_ surprised.” I said.

“He fainted!” She yelled.

“Oh. Sorry..” I muttered, biting my lips to keep from smiling.

“This isn’t funny!” She shouted.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, smile growing wider the longer I looked at her. She folded her arms and glared at me, mouth a thin line. I chuckled and looked over at Draco, who seemed torn between laughing and shying away from Hermione. I looked over at Hermione who gave a halfhearted huff of frustration.

“Alright, I suppose it _is_ a bit funny.” She muttered, corner of her mouth quirking upwards reluctantly.

She looked down at the floor and pressed her lips together, letting out a full on laugh when we made eye contact again. She shook her head with a sigh, dropping her arms down to her sides as she stepped over and landed herself on the couch between myself and Draco.

“Honestly, I thought he’d died of a heart attack.” She muttered shaking her head as she smiled over at me.

“Well you seem incredibly unsurprised by the whole thing.” I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head on the back of the couch.

“Please, Harry, I’m not blind. You obviously care about him.” She said.

“I _am_ right here, you know?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hermione muttered dismissively, waving a hand through the air. “You care about him, too, so hush.”

Draco blushed and looked across at me from over Hermione’s head. I smiled at him, my eye line blocked as Hermione lifted her head.

“Well, I should get home. Would you two like to come over for tea later?” She asked.

“Umm..” I said, leaning over a bit to look at Draco. He gave me a small shrug. “Sure.” I said with a small laugh. “Are you at home or still in Australia?” I asked.

“Home now. We got back last night.” She said with an exhausted sigh.

“What time is it now?” I asked.

“6 a.m.” She replied.

I dropped my head back on the couch and groaned. “ _Hermione_.”

“What! You can’t blame me, we’ve just received the paper. What was I supposed to do? Wait until 1 p.m. to come here?” She asked.

“Well, you could have at least used floo call first.” I muttered, lifting my head again.

“I did! It’s not my fault you two didn’t wake up.” She said, standing as she folded her arms.

“Hermione, you two have _got_ to stop popping into my apartment unannounced.” I muttered, resting my cheek against my hand, head heavy with tiredness.

“Well if you would answer your floo every once in a while, we wouldn’t have too.” She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I stood, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll see you around two for tea, okay?” I asked.

She nodded, kissing my cheek in turn. “See you. Bye, Draco.” She said, giving him a small smile before disapparating with a _pop._

Groaning, I lay down on the couch again, head resting against the armrest as my eyes fell closed. I felt Draco shift, and eventually come over to lay between me and the couch, his head on my chest. Bringing a hand up, I stroked his hair softly, my fingers trailing down his neck and down his back before coming up once more.

* * *

 

“Breakfast?” I asked, playing with the buttons on the posh robes Harry still wore.

He hummed and rubbed his face, fingers playing with a lock of my hair absently.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked, exhaling deeply.

I shrugged, tugging at a small, black button.

“Anything.” I said with a small shrug.

“Hmm..” He hummed, voice deep in his chest. “Pancakes and eggs?”

“Sounds good to me.” I said.

He hummed again, fingers dancing around on the side of my neck and cheek.

“You do realize we have to get up, right?” I asked.

“Who says?” Harry murmured.

I heard a clink in the kitchen and sat up, turning and sitting up to look over the back of the couch. A box of pancake batter was pouring itself into a bowl, two eggs tapping the edge of the counter before dropping onto the batter. I heard the stove click on, and saw a pan land itself on the heating eye before I turned around again and smiled down at Harry.

“You lazy sod.” I muttered.

He grinned up at me, green eyes squinting up sweetly. I reached a hand up and pushed my fingers through his soft hair, letting my eyes travel all around his tanned face. My hands looked so small and delicate compared to his broad chin and dark stubble, black locks of his hair curling around my fingers as I moved through it.

I leaned down and kissed him softly, leaning away to readjust the angle of my head. His lips curled up against mine as we shared several open mouthed kisses, his hand leaving my back briefly before I heard four soft thunks from the table next to us. I pulled my lips from his, and looked over at the table, finding two plates of eggs and pancakes, and two mugs of tea to be sitting there.

Harry waved his hand again, making a fork slice off a bite of pancake and fly over to me. Giving him an eye roll, I opened my mouth and accepted the fork, grabbing the end of it to pull it from my mouth.

“Mmm.” I said as I chewed, reaching over to grab my plate from the table.

I set it on Harry’s lower stomach, propping myself up on my elbow as I cut out another bite of pancake for myself.

“Am I a table now?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” I replied, looking up at his face as I chewed.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Hermione will have a stroke if you get any food on these robes.” He warned, taking a bite of his eggs.

I chuckled, as I cut out a bite of my pancake. “And she has no problem with you using them as sleepwear?” I asked.

“Eh.” He said with a shrug and a smile, looking down at his chest.

His hands came up to unbutton the cape-like robe. Lifting his chin, he undid the last button, pushing the robe off his shoulders to sit underneath him.

“There.” He muttered.

I smirked at him. “You do realize that it’s just being crushed by your body now, right? It’s not any better than wearing it.” I said.

He sighed heavily. “This is why I don’t wear posh clothing.” He muttered.

I chuckled and lifted my plate from his stomach, sitting up to allow him to stand.

“Be right back.” He said, tugging his shirt from his body as he walked into his bedroom.

From where I was sitting on the couch, I could see into the room right where he was changing. I watched him strip off his belt and push his trousers down, bringing his leg up to pull them from his feet. By force, I managed to tear my eyes away from his muscular body, poking my eggs around on my plate. I looked up when he came back in, wearing a red jumper and a pair of blue jeans.

I smiled as he sat down, a wave of his sugary sweet scent wafting over me. He grabbed his plate again, looking up at me as he cut into his pancake. Seeing the smile on my face, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

“What?” He asked, bite of food halfway to his mouth.

I shrugged. “You’re just handsome, that’s all.” I said.

He rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food. “Do I get a compliment every time I make you breakfast?”

I reached over and pushed against his arm, making him laugh. “It’s true.” I said.

He smiled, leaning over to press a kiss against my cheek before turning back to his breakfast.

* * *

 

I rested against Harry’s chest for what seemed like eternity. I only let myself think about the steady beating of his heart and the warmth of his arms around me. Harry’s hand settled near the bottom of my back, cheek rested up against the top of my head as he fell asleep.

The tiredness that had previously been weighing on me was now gone, a newfound energy keeping me awake. Even still. I curled myself tighter against Harry’s side, the warmth of his body seeping through my clothes.

I nuzzled my cheek against the soft knit of the sweater Harry wore, bringing a hand up to trace across the wooly design. I froze when he muttered something in his sleep, hand sliding up my back and back down again as if to subconsciously check that I was still there.

He relaxed again with an exhale, shifting the way his cheek rested against the top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath of his honey sweet scent, relaxing into the firm curve of his body. I watched the flames of the firelight flicker beyond my closed eyelids, feeling the heaviness of sleep begin to pull at me once more.

_Tap Tap Tap._

My eyes flew open and I lifted my head from Harry’s chest, unintentionally dislodging his cheek from the top of my head and waking him. He blinked confusedly, hand sliding up to hold me comfortingly as if acting was on instinct.

“What?” He asked blearily, watching as I turned my head around to find the source of the noise.

_Tap tap tap._

“What is that?” I asked, craning my neck around.

“It’sanowl.” He murmured, bringing a hand up to drag down his face.

“An owl? Where?” I asked with a frown.

“Window.” He muttered, shifting himself as if to stand.

“I’ve got it.” I said, uncurling myself from his side to get up from the couch.

I walked over to the window, unlatching the lock to let an owl in. It swooped around before dropping a letter at my feet and flying out the open window. I latched the window shut before picking the letter up, slipping my finger underneath the purple wax seal that held the letter shut.

My eyes flicked down the parchment as I slowly approached the couch again. I brought a hand up to my mouth, eyebrows furrowing together.

“What is it?” Harry asked, sitting up straight to see me better.

I looked over at him, bringing my hand down to hold the letter in both of my hands.

“It’s Michael.” I said, handing him the letter. “He’s missing.”

 


	24. Tea and Kidnapping

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone missing’?” I asked with a frown.

“I mean he’s  _ missing. _ ” Draco said, holding the letter out to me.

I looked down at the curly cursive font.

“It has been reported that Michael Douglass Rutherford has been abducted from Hymeke Grill at approximately 9 p.m. last night. If he is not found within 48 hours, prepare to be brought in for questioning regarding his disappearance.

Sincerely,

Quinn Raleigh

Head of Auror Department

Ministry of Magic.”

“Why on earth would they suspect  _ you  _ of kidnapping him? If anything he went to a bar, passed out and hasn’t gone home yet. I thought there was some sort of time frame you had to wait before you could report someone missing.”

Before either of us could say anything else, there was another tapping at the window. I walked over and unlatched it, letting a black owl inside. It swooped around before landing on my shoulder, sticking its leg out so that I could take the letter that was attached to it. It flew off my shoulder and landed on the back of my couch, nipping at Draco’s fingers. Draco absentmindedly stroked the bird as I opened the two pieces parchment that lay in the envelope.

“Harry,

I’ve just gotten news that Michael Rutherford has gone missing. I’ve included a copy of the report.”

I stopped reading and lifted that piece of parchment, eyes skimming the other paper before I went back to Kingsley’s original letter.

“As of now, Malfoy is the Auror department’s main suspect. They also believe that he is controlling you in some way, so you might be called in for questioning at some point if Michael is not found. I’ll let you know if I get any new information.

Kingsley.”

I walked over to Draco and handed him Kingsley’s letter as I skimmed down the report.

“Floo call 11:56 p.m. December 28th.

Caller’s name: Toby Haddum Clark.

Reason for calling: Missing Person.

Transcript:

“Clark: Hello- Hello?

OP: Yes, you have reached the Aurors office for missing persons, how can I help you?

Clark: I need to report a missing person. It’s urgent, I think something horrible has happened to him.

OP: Can I have your name and the name of the person you are reporting?

Clark: My name is Toby Haddum Clark, I’m reporting the disappearance of Michael Douglass Rutherford.

OP: Thank you. Can you please explain why you believe him to be missing?

Clark: Because he is! We were at dinner about two hours ago and he went to the bathroom in the middle of dinner and never came back! He doesn’t do stuff like that, what other explanation is there?

OP: I see. And you said he went missing only two hours ago?

Clark: Yes, but I know he hasn’t just left for a little while. Someone took him. He wasn’t in the bathroom when I went to check and he isn’t at home.

OP: What is your relationship to the victim?

Clark: He’s my boyfriend.

OP: I see. Is there any reason that you think he has been taken?

Clark: We were in a trial today against Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They lost. You can put the rest together.

OP: So you are saying that you think  _ Harry Potter  _ kidnapped your boyfriend?

Clark: Yes- no- well- I’m saying that it was one or both of them. There’s no other explanation.

OP: I see. Well. Give us a call back after forty-eight-

Clark: No! I will not! I’m filing a report right now because he is IN DANGER. IF YOU WONT HELP ME THEN PUT ME ON THE LINE WITH SOMEONE WHO WILL. HIS LIFE IS AT RISK AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO WAIT UNT-

OP: Sir, please refrain from yelling, I am simply following protocol. It is against regulation to file a missing persons report until 48 hours after the disappearance.

Clark: WELL GET SOMEONE TO CHANGE THE PROTOCOL!

OP: I can send your report to my boss, but she will tell you the same thing.

Clark: Do that. Please, anyone, just get people out there looking for him. He’s probably already dea- oh god, oh god, oh god-

OP: Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down.

Clark: Get someone out looking for him. Please. We don’t have much time.

OP: We will send an owl in 48 hours when you can file a report.

Clark:

OP: Sir?

Clark:

OP: Sir are you there?

Clark:

OP: Mr. Clark?

-call ended-.”

I frowned up at Draco as I finished reading, watching his eyes skim down the page that I still held in my hands.

“Do you think he’s hurt?” Draco asked, looking up at me with real concern in his expression.

I shrugged and shook my head, not having an answer for him that wasn’t something along the lines of ‘I hope so’.

“Do you think they’re going to find him?” Draco asked.

I shrugged again, avoiding the ‘I hope not’ that was resting on the tip of my tongue.

“I can’t believe they think I’m  _ controlling  _ you.” He muttered, skimming through Kingsley’s letter once more. “As  _ if  _ I’d even  _ try  _ to put you under the imperius curse, that’s the most preposterous suggestion I’ve ever heard in my life.” He muttered, tossing the parchment down on the couch as he turned to walk toward the kitchen. “Most sodding powerful wizard in the world and they think  _ I  _ put him under the imperius curse.” He muttered to himself. “Barely even touched a wand in two years, doubt I’m capable of  _ that _ .”

I smirked as I watched him fill up the kettle, continuing to mutter things under his breath.

“Are you.. okay?” I asked.

He turned after he has set the kettle on the stove.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” He questioned.

I shrugged, glancing down at the papers. “Michael’s missing.”

He wrapped his arms around his torso and shrugged.

“Yeah.” He said in an off-key voice, not sounding either concerned or happy about the subject.

“You’re not upset?” I asked.

He reached up and scratched his jaw contemplatively.

“I am.” He said, frowning slightly. “But the only reason I am is because he conditioned me to care about him. What I feel for him isn’t... it isn’t  _ concern,  _ it’s... an instinct for survival.” He said, turning to take the kettle from the stove when it began to whistle.

I watched his back as he poured himself a cup of tea, slowly dipping the teabag into the water.

“Am I a bad person for hoping he’s never found?” Draco asked quietly.

“No.” I replied instantly, watching his shoulders relax at my answer. “But if he’s not found, then people will assume you- or we- are guilty for his murder.” I added.

He nodded. “True.” He said, making another cup of tea for me. “Still kinda wish he doesn’t come back.”

“Me too.” I admitted after a long moment.

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder. He observed me for a few seconds, expressionless. Turning back to the table, he picked up our teas and carried them over to the couch, reaching over to hand me mine as I sat down. As I brought the tea to my lips, Draco spoke.

“You didn’t kidnap him, did you?” Draco asked.

I nearly choked on my tea.

“No!” I exclaimed, looking over at him.

“Just making sure.” He said, hiding his smile with the rim of his mug.

I brought my feet up to rest on the couch, pushing his leg with my toe as I shook my head at him. He chuckled and sipped at his tea, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked into the fire.

* * *

“Hello?” Harry called after we had floo’d to Weasley and Granger’s house.

He walked further into the house, ducking his head into the hallway.

“Ron? Hermione?” He half shouted, walking around the corner.

I followed him into the kitchen, only to find it dark and unoccupied.

“Sorry!” Someone said from behind us.

Both Harry and I turned, finding Granger and Weasley approaching from around the corner.

“We just finished dropping Rose off at Molly’s for the night.” She said, walking over to Harry to hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Malfoy.” Weasley said, extending a hand.

“Weasley.” I replied, shaking his hand.

He nodded and reached over to give Harry a hug.

“We could have just had tea at Molly’s if that would have been easier.” Harry suggested.

I nearly laughed.  _ Me  _ in a room full of  _ Weasleys? _

Granger gave me a look that said she was thinking exactly the same thing as me.

“I guess I didn’t think about it.” She said with a laugh.

_ Yes you did.  _ I thought as Weasley walked past me and into the kitchen.

“Draco.” She said with a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

She stepped forward and embraced me as I looked over at Harry with wide eyes.

“You saw me eight hours ago.” I pointed out.

“Yes, well. I didn’t really get to give you a proper hello under the circumstances.” She said, clearing her throat as she pulled away.

“Right.” I said with a small laugh.

“Jasmine or Earl Grey?” Weasley called from the kitchen.

“Earl Grey.” Granger and Harry replied in unison.

When realizing I hadn’t responded, the three of them looked over at me.

“Earl Grey is good.” I said, folding my arms around my abdomen, shielding myself against their gazes.

“Help me set the table, would you?” Granger asked Harry.

“Magically or regularly?” Harry asked, lifting a hand.

Granger gave him a disapproving look, making Harry sigh.

“Fine.” He muttered, walking over to a tall cabinet.

Granger smiled as he brought the different plates and cups over to the table, going back for the silverware.

“So, Draco. How’s your mum?” Granger asked as she set the plates out on the table.

I raised my eyebrows at the question. “Good. She’s still at Andromeda’s I think. She should be getting home soon. I think I might go stay with her for a bit to make sure she’s okay.” I said, eyeing Harry who gave me a curious look at the announcement.

I shook my head a little, letting him know that i’d explain later.

“That’s sweet of you.” Granger said with a small smile, laying down napkins in small triangles next to the plates as Harry lay silverware on top of them. “Knives on the  _ right,  _ Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?” She asked.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, going back to switch all the cutlery. He glanced up at me, and we both bit our lips to keep from laughing.

“How are your parents?” I asked Granger.

“Good! They’ve really settled down in Australia. It’s so warm down there.” She said with a laugh, walking past me into the kitchen.

“That’s nice.” I replied, not knowing what else to say.

I looked over as Harry walked up next to me, rubbing his hand across my back comfortingly. He gave me a small smile, leaning over to kiss my cheek. There was a loud clatter from the kitchen, and I looked over to see Weasley’s face as red as his hair, scrambling with a teacup that he had apparently just dropped.

Granger whacked him on the arm and smiled over at us before pulling a small brown box from the cupboard. Harry and I looked at each other and shared a smile before he nodded his head toward the table. I approached it, reaching out to take my chair. Harry got to it first, pulling it out for me to sit in. My cheeks heated as I sat down, warming even more when he kissed my cheek after I had settled in.

“Do you need help?” Harry asked, remaining standing as he waited for an answer.

“No, we’ve got it.” Granger replied.

Harry took his seat, reaching forward to rub his thumb on the edge of the plate. We both looked up when Granger brought the tea tray in, cups rattling on the silver platter as she set it down on the table. Weasley sat down in the chair opposite me after setting down a plate full of small cakes.

I watched as Granger poured the tea into the cups, adding a dash of milk to three of them before looking at me. I nodded to tell her that I wanted milk, too. She obliged, adding sugar to only her cup before looking over at me again. I nodded again, watching as she dropped a spoonful of sugar into the tea with a smile.

She handed the tea to their a-lotted owners before passing around the cakes.

“So how’s Molly?” Harry asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“Good. She asked about you while we were over there.” Weasley replied.

“Was she worrying again?” Harry asked.

“Well with what’s going on in the papers and all.. yeah.” Weasley muttered.

“I’ll have to go see her soon.” Harry said. “I think the last time I saw her was... Her birthday, wasn’t it?” Harry asked.

Weasley nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Mm.” Harry replied, frowning down at his cakes.

“By the way, Malfoy, those tosspots on the Wizengamot don’t know what they’re doing. All a bunch of idiots, I’d say.” Weasley said suddenly.

“Ron, your brother is on the Wizengamot.” Granger pointed out.

“Pft. That doesn’t change what I said.” Weasley replied.

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

“Thanks.” I replied.

“For what it’s worth, Percy said he voted for you in the final decision.” Weasley added.

“Thank you.” I said, this time with slightly more meaning.

“Speaking of the trial..” Harry started, glancing over at me. “Michael has gone missing.”

“What?!” Granger exclaimed.

“We just got word of it a few hours ago.” Harry said.

“Well he can’t just  _ go missing. _ ” She protested.

“He has. His boyfriend said they were at dinner, he went to the bathroom and didn’t come back.” Harry summarized.

“And? He could have just gotten tired of the bloke and gone to a bar or something.” Weasley suggested.

“That’s what I thought.” Harry said.

“And they think he’s been kidnapped?” Weasley asked.

“Yeah. By me and Draco.” Harry said.

“You guys kidnapped him!?” Weasley exclaimed.

“No, Ronald.” Granger chided, rolling her eyes at him. “He’s saying that they  _ think  _ he and Draco kidnapped him, not that they actually did it.” She explained with a sigh.

“Oh.” Weasley muttered, ears reddening.

There were a few seconds of silence before Granger spoke again.

“You  _ didn’t _ actually kidnap him, did you?” She asked timidly.

“WHY does everyone think I kidnapped him?!” Harry exclaimed.

I tilted my head back and laughed at his exasperation.

“I was just checking!” She replied defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking over at me as he shook his head.

“I asked him that same question earlier.” I announced to Granger.

“Great minds think alike.” She muttered, bringing her tea to her lips.

I smiled and looked down at my tea. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as I thought it would.

* * *

“Thanks for the tea and cakes.” I told Hermione, accepting her hug and kiss on the cheek.

“You’re welcome. You two come back soon, okay?” She said, stepping to the side to hug Harry.

“Promise.” Harry said as he hugged Ron.

“Later, mate.” Ron said, reaching out a hand.

“See you.” I said, ducking my head slightly as we shook hands.

He reached up and patted my shoulder.

“Goodnight.” Harry said to them before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fire pit, disappearing into a flash of green flame.

I hastily grabbed a pinch of my own powder.

“Er.. bye. Thanks again.” I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground as I tossed my powder down.

“Bye, Dra-.” Hermione’s voice got cut off as I stepped into our sitting room with a large exhale.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Harry said with a soft chuckle.

“Could have been a lot worse.” I admitted, thinking back on the previous conversations about books and Quidditch games.

It had been light banter, but the tension between the four of us had dissipated dramatically as the meal went on. We ended up stay for far longer than expected, eventually pulling out a bottle of wine and some finger sandwiches.

He chuckled and stepped toward me, drawing me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back, closing my eyes as I inhaled his honey sweet scent. He kissed the side of my head before letting me go, turning to walk into the bedroom.

“I’m exhausted.” He said with a sigh.

“Me, too.” I said as I followed him, nearly walking into the bedpost when I couldn’t keep from staring as he pulled his shirt over his head. Grabbing a jumper and a pair of pajama bottoms, I turned my back to him while I changed. I heard the bed creak behind me as I pulled off my shirt, blushing slightly as I wondered if Harry looked at me the same way I looked at him.

I felt a slight wave of disappointment when I turned around and was faced with Harry’s back, but was also comforted by the fact that he gave me privacy. He turned when I sat down on the bed, fully rolling over when he saw that I was now clothed.

He reached his arm across my hips under the covers, hooking his hand underneath my side before dragging me over to him. I chuckled and smiled, kissing him before rolling over where my back was pressed into Harry’s chest. He kissed the back of my neck softly, both of his arms wrapping around me.

“Goodnight.” He said quietly.

“Goodnight.” I replied. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said, lips brushing up against the back of my neck.

* * *

_ “Harry?” I heard someone ask. _

_ I looked up from my book, mouth dropping open at the person who stood in the door to my bedroom. _

_ “George!” I breathed, laughing in disbelief as I stood from the couch. _

_ I half jogged over to him, embracing him immediately. _

_ “I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you, mate?” I asked as I pulled away, keeping my hands on his arms. _

_ “It’s Fred.” He said, staring at me blankly. _

_ “What?” I asked with a frown. _

_ “I’m Fred.” He said. _

_ I observed him for a moment before reaching up and pushing aside his hair to look at his ear, jumping backwards when I found that it was completely intact. _

_ “Fred?” I asked shakily, continuing to stumble backwards as he advanced toward me. _

_ I bumped into something, nearly falling to the floor when I was faced with both Remus and Tonks. _

_ When my back hit the wall, I scrambled sideways, grabbing the door handle. Yanking it open, I rounded the corner in an attempt to get away, freezing in my tracks at a pair of bright green eyes and striking red hair. _

_ “Mum?” I choked out, looking to the man on her left who looked almost exactly like me. “Dad?” _

_ I turned and saw the others walking toward me, now joined by Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, and Colin Creevey. _

_ “Sirius!” I exclaimed, both dread and happiness flooding through me at the sight of him. _

_ I looked upon all their faces and saw only one thing; betrayal. _

_ I stumbled backwards into the kitchen as they all slowly followed, all their eyes locked on me. My back hit the counter, and I was left with nowhere to go- nothing to do but wait until they surrounded me. _

_ “I didn’t mean- I didn’t want any of you to die for me.” I said, as if that would stop their approach- or at least remove the pained looks on their faces. “Please, you have to believe me. I love you all so much- Please!” I exclaimed, leaning as far back as I could. _

_ “You killed us, Harry. Killed us all.” Sirius said. _

_ “No! I didn’t- I’m sorry! Please- Please, forgive me. I didn’t mean-” _

_ “Hush, Harry.” Mum said. “It’s okay. We’ll take you with us. Then we can all be together. A family.” She said quietly. _

_ I slid to the ground as they all crowded around me, bringing my arms up to shield myself from their cold hands. _

_ “Be still, Harry. It will be as quick and easy as falling asleep.” My father said. _

_ “No- No, please- don’t-” I begged, curling in on myself tighter as hands and fingers clawed at my clothes and arms, pulling me in every direction. _

* * *

My eyes flew open to face complete darkness, my body covered in cold sweat. My heart was lurching in my chest, my breathing so loud I couldn’t hear anything else. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, making my way over to the mirror. Turning on the faucet, I collected some water in my hands and splashed it across my face, rubbing my eyes as I did so. I repeated the action two more times before turning the water off and looking up in the mirror.

I watched a few drops of water trail down my face from my hair, the scruff of my stubble absorbing the small droplets.

I yanked my t-shirt off over my head, dropping it to the ground next to the sink before I rested both hands on either side of the sink, looking up at my reflection again. My eyes were bloodshot, making the harsh green color stick out even more. There was a flash of my mother’s face before my nightmare came crashing down on me in a wave of emotion.

Bringing my hand up to hold my face, I braced myself on the edge of the sink did the only thing I could do in this situation. I cried.

* * *

I woke up to a sliver of light flooding into our bedroom. Sitting up, I pushed the covers off my legs and rubbed my face as I frowned tiredly. I stood from the bed and walked clumsily over to the door, pushing it open slowly as I blinked to adjust to the light.

Harry was standing at the sink, one hand clutching the porcelain basin, the other covering his eyes, fingers pressing into his temples. Suddenly, the reality of the situation struck me, and I realized with a crushing weight that he was crying. My lips parted in shock as I watched his shoulders shake, listening to the ragged breaths he was sucking in through his teeth.

“Harry?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

He turned his head towards me, eyes pink, cheeks wet with tears. He let out a sharp exhale and turned back to the mirror, hanging his head as he pressed his hand against his mouth and continued to cry. It felt like someone had glued my feet to the floor. All I could do was stand there and watch as tears pattered onto the sink in front of him.

A knot formed in the back of my throat, his sudden frailty taking me off guard. Harry always had the answers to any problem. Other than the panic attack that he had, I hadn’t ever seen him out of control of his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I walked forward, reaching out a hand when I got close to him. I slid my hand across his shaking back, his skin warm underneath my palm.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” I asked softly.

He dropped his hand down to the other side of the sink, his head now so low that I could no longer see his face in the mirror. I reached across the front of his body and grabbed his shoulder to pull him into a hug, halting my movements when he held up an arm and pressed it against my chest to keep me back.

I dropped my hand from his shoulder and brought it to his own, which was splayed out across the front of my jumper. He started shaking his head as his tears overwhelmed him again, having to brace himself on the sink with his free hand just to keep standing upright. His fingers knotted in the front of my sweater, arm trembling.

I reached over again, sliding my hand up his arm before gently pulling him toward me. He brought his hand up to his face again as he let me turn him, resting his forehead against his arm, which still rested across my chest. I slid both of my hands up his back and into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

Slowly, his arms unfolded from between us and he wrapped them around my torso, his forehead resting in the crook of my neck while he cried. 

  
  



	25. Fireworks

I woke up with Harry’s head on my chest. Reaching my hand up, I carded my fingers through his hair softly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He inhaled and spread his arm farther across my chest, moving his head so that it was tucked in the crook of my neck. I smiled and reached my other hand up to trail my fingers across his tanned arm, shivering as he inhaled again, making the side of my neck go cold.

“Morning.” He grumbled out, tilting his head backwards to kiss my cheek.

“Good morning.” I replied, turning my face to look at him.

He exhaled deeply, eyes squinted against the morning sun. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes again. I smiled, turning myself so that I was on my side, tucked underneath his arm. He chuckled softly, wrapping both of his arms around me and pulling me in close, my arms folded up between us as he kissed my forehead.

He dragged one of his hands up and down my back slowly. I rested my forehead against his chest and took in a deep breath, exhaling as he trailed his fingers into my hair.

“Thank you.” He said.

I frowned at his words, and opened my mouth to ask why he was thankful, but the memory of last night flashed through my mind. I had almost completely forgotten about the encounter, due to my level of tiredness and how quickly he had calmed down after I had gotten there. We were back asleep within 10 minutes of me getting out of bed.

“Anytime.” I replied, no other words needed.

He constricted his arms around me as he inhaled, relaxing his grip as he exhaled.

“Breakfast?” I asked.

“Waffles?” He replied.

“Mmm.” I hummed.

“Whipped cream?” He asked.

My eyes shot open. “Never.” I replied.

He laughed loudly, and I leaned away to watch his eyes squint up sweetly as he did so. He grinned down at me before pressing a kiss to my lips, pushing my hair behind my ear before rolling over to sit up. I reached over and slid a hand against his bare back after he had stretched, smiling when he turned around to look at me.

Leaning over, he kissed me again, lips curled into a smile against my own. I tucked my fingers into his hair as we kissed, our mouths parting against each other slowly. He left little kisses across my chin, cheeks, and forehead before he pulled back, leaning forward again briefly to kiss my lips once more as he stood from the bed.

I smiled as I watched him walk around the bed and into the bathroom, turning on the tap. Groaning loudly, I stretched, back arching up off the bed as I did so. With an exhale, I flopped back down onto the bed, blood rushing through my body. After everything had settled down, I sat up, scratching my hip as I stood and walked into the bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush from the sink as Harry spread shaving cream across the lower half of his face and down his neck. I stuck the toothbrush into my mouth and watched as Harry dragged a razor up his neck and over his cheek, rinsing it under the tap before making another stroke.

“You know there’s a spell for that, right?” I asked, pulling my toothbrush from my mouth.

“I know.” He replied, turning his face to shave the farthest part of his cheek.

“And you know you can do basically every spell without your wand, right?” I asked before brushing my teeth again.

He chuckled as he rinsed off his razor. “I know.” He said.

“Thennn why do you do it the muggle way?” I asked, leaning over to spit out my toothpaste.

“It feels nice.” He replied, tapping his razor against the edge of the sink as I wiped my mouth off.

“I’ve never done it the muggle way.” I admitted, rubbing my face.

“Really?” He asked.

“Mhm.” I replied, watching as he wiped his face with a cloth, examining his work in the mirror.

He squirted a dollop of shaving cream onto his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching his hand toward my face. I ducked away quickly.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Shaving your face.” He replied, keeping his hands where they were.

“No you’re not.” I said.

He slouched, dropping his hands dejectedly. “Why not?” He asked.

“Because! I’m not going to let you scrape a _razor_ across my face.” I said.

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. “It feels nice.” He said.

I looked between his eyes and his shaving cream covered hands, and down to the razor on the sink. Rolling my eyes, I sighed, watching a smile grow on his face.

“Fine.” I muttered before pulling my sweater off and stepping toward his hands.

He grinned as he reached up toward my face, smearing warm shaving cream across my chin, cheeks and neck.

“Will you sit on the edge of the bathtub?” He asked, reaching over to rinse his razor off.

I obliged, perching myself on the edge nearest to the sink. I looked up at him as he stepped toward me, cradling the back of my head in his hand.

“Tilt your head back.” He said.

I leaned my head back into his palm, looking up at his face. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he brought the razor to the side of my cheek, dragging it upwards across my skin. He rinsed it off before returning to to my cheek, a small line forming between his eyebrows from concentration.

He was right, this did feel good. Whether it was because of the slightly tingly feeling the shaving cream left behind, or the fact that I got to openly stare at a half naked Harry Potter, I wasn’t sure. I let my eyes drop down to his chest, traveling over the sun-kissed, muscular tone of his skin. I watched his abdominal muscles move as he reached over to wash the razor off, returning to finish off shaving the other side of my face.

“What?” He asked suddenly.

I looked up at his face, seeing that he was now looking down at his abdomen.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” I asked.

“I mean do I have something on me? You’ve been staring at my stomach for bloody ages.” He muttered.

“Sorry.” I replied, my cheeks heating up.

He smirked and shook his head. “Pull your lips in like this.” He said, drawing both of his lips between his teeth.

I arched an eyebrow but obliged, jutting my chin forward a little as he slid the razor across it in small strokes. I looked over as he rinsed the razor off, dropping down on his knees before wedging himself between my legs.

“What are you doing?” I asked, gripping the edge of the bathtub.

“Getting your neck.” He said simply.

“Whatting my neck?” I asked.

“ _ Shaving  _ your neck.” He replied with a small chuckle.

“Oh. Yeah. Right, okay.” I said embarrassedly.

“Tilt your head back.” He said, reaching a hand up to hold the side of my neck.

My eyelashes fluttered as I did what he said, hands twitching with the desire to reach forward and pull him into an endless kiss. I could feel the warmth of his body up against the inside of my leg, practically burning my skin. Bloody  _ hell  _ why is he so damn  _ hot _ all the time?

“Christ, Draco, you’re shaking. Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

I swallowed and tried to still my body.

“No, please continue.” I managed to say, not able to bring myself to look down at him.

Why on earth am I so turned on by him  _ shaving my face _ . This should not be happening. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly as he dragged the razor up my neck, begging myself to calm down before he noticed my arousal. Suddenly there was a warm, wet rag on my neck and chin, wiping off all the excess shaving cream.

“There.” Harry said, resting both of his hands on my thighs with a large sigh.

I looked down at him and reached a hand up to rub my cleanly shaven face.

“How do you feel?” He asked with a smile.

“Tingly.” I replied with a smirk.

He arched an eyebrow. “But good?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yes, good.”

“Better than a charm?” He questioned.

I tilted my head, pursing my lips contemplatively.

“Well- if  _ you _ do it- then yes. If you don’t- no.” I replied.

“I can’t shave your face every day, Draco.” He said with a smirk.

“Who says?” I asked with a small frown.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood, kissing my cheek as he went. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him pull me up, smiling at him before I leaned in to kiss him. He smiled against my lips, large, warm hand sliding up my back while the other snaked around my waist and pulled me in closer.

“You taste like my shaving cream.” He said with a small laugh, meeting my lips again.

“So do you.” I muttered, leaning back just long enough to watch his eyes squint up at the corners.

I tucked my fingers into his hair, our lips parting and meeting again slowly.

“Shower?” I asked.

“Mmm.” He hummed against my lips.

I slid my hands down from his hair, hooking my fingers underneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I slid them down far enough that they would drop without further guidance, stepping backwards to allow him to free his feet from his discarded clothing. His lips didn’t leave mine as his large hands slid around my waist, pushing my pants downwards until they fell off my hips.

He dropped his lips to my shoulder, kissing across my collar bone as he reached over and turned on the shower. I reached up and plucked his glasses from his face gently, kissing the bridge of his nose as I set them on the sink behind him. Stepping into the shower, I leaned my head back and let the water stream through my hair and over my face. I felt Harry’s hands slide around my waist before his lips met my neck, hot tongue lashing out between them.

I sighed heavily, linking my hands around the back of his neck as I pushed my hips forward against his. He gasped against my neck, a pulse of heat coming from his palms. The corner of my mouth twitched up as I repeated the action, his hands warming up again for a split second before I moved my hips away again.

One of his hands slid down to cup my arse, drawing my hips forward again. I swear I would have slipped if it were for his firm hold on me, my legs going weak as our now fully formed erections rubbed together under the stream of water. I dug my fingers into the top of his back, forehead dropping down to rest on my arm as he rocked his hips into mine.

We both groaned before Harry leaned back against the wall, his head dropping back against the tile with a _thud_ as his heated hands slid up my body. I kissed his jaw, trailing down his neck and shoulder before I sunk to my knees. I had only just started kissing his lower stomach before his hands were underneath my biceps, pulling me up again.

“You-” He panted, leaning his head against the wall to take in a breath. “Fuck-” He breathed.

“Are you okay?” I asked, slightly concerned at his labored breathing.

He closed his eyes and let out a harsh laugh as he nodded.

“It’s just that- you did that last time.” He said.

“Do you want me to do something else?” I asked confusedly.

He let out the same harsh laugh again, shaking his head.

“No, It’s not that, I just don’t want you to have to do all the work.” He explained, finally breathing in deeply enough to form a coherent sentence.

“Oh.” I said with a frown.

And with that he dropped to his knees, hands sliding up the back of my thighs.

“ _ Oh. _ ” I said aloud, finally realizing what was going on.

As he started kissing my hipbone, I braced one hand on his shoulder, the other on the wall behind him. My mind was racing as I looked down at him, watching his nose glide across my skin as he left behind warm kisses. All I could think was  _ Holy shit, that’s Harry  _ sodding  _ Potter! Harry Potter! Fuckholyshitholyfuckingshitholy- _

A heated hand wrapped around the base of my dick before his equally warm mouth wrapped around the head, expelling any and all train of through from my mind in a split second.

“Fuck.” I groaned, my head dropping down out of my control as he bobbed his head once before pulling his lips off of it to swirl his tongue around the tip, hot breath washing over my erection.

The hand that I had braced on his shoulder slid into his hair as he formed a seal around my dick again, I could see his cheeks hollow out as he bobbed his head, fingers dipping lower to fondle my balls. I groaned, my fingers knotting in his hair reactively. He moaned in response to that, repeating the action again. I rocked my hips forward against his touch, the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat.

“Sorry.” I breathed, immediately dropping my hand from his hair in an attempt to compose myself.

He reached an arm between my legs, hand spreading out against the top of my arse before he pulled me towards him, my dick hitting the back of his throat again. I let out a stream of groans and swear words, my vision nearly blurring with arousal when he looked up at me, green eyes dark and heavily lidded. I knotted my fingers into his hair again, my speech absolutely incoherent as I looked down at him.

“Fucking hell.” I panted as he released my hips from his grasp, returning to a normal speed of sucking.

I gasped for breath, fingers digging into the tile. Turning my face, I bit my bicep in an attempt to control myself. If he kept going at his rate I was going to cum in a matter of seconds.

The hand that was at my back tugged me forwards again, dick sliding into his mouth easily before going back again, only to be pulled forward once more. He bobbed his head as he moved my hips forwards and backwards, tilting his head to a new angle with every movement.

“Harry.” I practically whined, fighting to keep a hold of whatever self control I had left.

He looked up at me again, only pulling my hips forward against my warning, his head now completely still as he pulled my hips forwards and backwards. I knotted my fingers into his hair, and gently pushed my hips forward. He moaned, sending vibrations shooting up my spine as I rocked my hips forward again.

“Fuck, yes.” I sighed.

He dropped his hands away from my hips, letting me take over after I had apparently caught onto what he had wanted me to do. My lips fell open in a gasp as I continued to thrust into his mouth gingerly, fingers knotted into his hair tightly. I was trembling from head to toe, a sudden feeling of airiness overwhelming me.

I immediately removed my hand from his hair, stilling my hips as best I could.

“Harry, I’m going to come.” I choked out, holding onto the last bit of willpower I had left.

In reply to this, he moved his head forward and back again, encouraging me to continue on. I obliged with much relief, my thrusts becoming slightly erratic as I let my orgasm overwhelm me. Releasing myself into his mouth, I slowed my pace, my own moans filling the space of our bathroom as I came down from my climax. I pulled myself out of his mouth, kneeling- practically falling- onto the empty tub space next to him.

I leaned back against the edge of the bath as I pulled him toward me, his warm, heavy body resting between my legs as we kissed. I could taste myself on his tongue, moaning tiredly into his mouth. Pulling away, I took in a few deep breaths, wondering if I’d ever be able to breathe normally again.

“Was that okay?” He asked.

I dropped my head back against the tile and let out a breathy laugh, rocking my head back and forth.

“That was..  _ Incredible. _ ” I breathed, lifting my head to look down at him again.

“Really?” He asked with a small smile.

“ _ Yes. _ ” I said with the nod of my head, pulling him into another kiss.

He smiled against my mouth, hands sliding up my chest and around the back of my neck. Again, I fell short of breath, having to pull away sooner than I had wanted.

“Just- give me like- five minutes and- I can do you.” I managed to say.

I watched a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked away.

“I already came.” He muttered.

“You-?” I asked, the rest of my question getting lost as the mental image of what had just happened flashed through my mind.

He cleared his throat, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Fucking  _ hell. _ ” I choked out, dropping my head back onto the tile. “What am I going to do with you?” I asked, listening to his soft laughter as the patter of the shower stream rained down onto our intertwined legs.

* * *

After a slow shower interrupted by languid kisses, Draco and I eventually found it in ourselves to make breakfast. I looked over at him as I sipped my tea, leaning back against the fridge. He smiled at me, reaching a foot over to poke at mine as he took a bite of his waffle.

“Good?” I asked, watching as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

“Mhmm. Much better when I don’t have whipped cream all over my face.” He said, shooting me a farce glare.

“That was an accident!” I protested, watching as he arced an eyebrow. “Well.. it was at first anyways.” I said with a shrug, taking a bite of my waffle.

He chuckled and shook his head, cutting into his own.

_ Tap tap tap. _

“NO. No. Not today. No. I don’t care if it says I’ve won 6 million galleons I don’t want to read another sodding letter from another sodding owl.” Draco protested against the tapping of the owl fluttering outside my window.

“What if it’s your mum?” I asked.

“Well she can sodding  _ wait.  _ I am  _ not  _ dealing with any of that today, can’t I just get a day of peace for once in my life?” He asked, his head  _ thunking  _ back against the kitchen island.

I sighed as I stood, setting my food on the floor as I walked over to the window. The owl swooped in and landed behind the island.

“Fuck off.” Draco said. “Ow! It bit me!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Because you were rude. Be nice, Draco, It’s not the owl’s fault someone wanted to bother you.”

I heard him sigh as I rounded the kitchen island, finding that he was handing the bird a piece of his waffle as an apology. “I’m sorry. You’re very pretty.” He said, reaching over to stroke the bird softly.

The owl trilled sweetly, nuzzling its face against Draco’s hand. I sat down on the floor again, picking up my food as Draco untied the letter from the owl’s leg. The bird cooed before flying up and out the window again, not bothering to wait for a response. I ate as Draco broke the seal on the letter, unfolding the parchment slowly.

“Oh, it’s from Pansy.” He said with much relief as his eyes skimmed down the page.

“What does she want?” I asked.

“To have lunch.” He announced, pausing briefly as he looked over at me. “With both of us.”

I froze, jaw stilling mid-chew.

“What?” I asked, mouthful of waffle.

“She saw the paper apparently... She seems rather calm about it, honestly. I don’t think it will be too bad.” He muttered, folding the parchment up again.

“When?” I asked.

“The second of January.” He said, picking up is food.

“Oh, okay. So.. Three days?” I questioned.

He nodded, biting into a strawberry.

“What do you want to do for New Years?” I asked, rolling a grape between my fingers.

He shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t usually do anything.” He said.

“Me neither.” I admitted.

“Fireworks?” He asked.

I pursed my lips, tapping my fork against the edge of my plate.

“I might know a place.” I said with a smile. 

 


	26. Chile

“Potter, we can’t have pancakes for supper.” I protested, folding my arms over my chest.

“And why can’t we?” He asked, pulling the batter from the shelf.

“We’re about to go-” I started, realizing that I actually didn’t know where he was about to take me. “Somewhere.” I finished uncertainly.

“And what if the place I’m taking you is a place with loads and load of pancakes, and then when we get there, you’ll want one, but wont have eaten one before hand.” He asked, eyebrows raised as he turned to look at me.

I smirked. “I highly doubt you’re taking me to a pancake worshiping party.”

He simply shrugged and turned back to his mixing bowl. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” I stared at his back, actually wondering if he was serious. “Besides, we have cause for celebration.” He announced.

“Celebration?” I asked.

“We haven’t been bothered today.” He said, looking at me over his shoulder with a grin.

“And pancakes are somehow a celebratory meal, are they?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards as he poured milk into the mixture.

“Of course.” He said, plain faced. “Do you not agree?” He asked with a sarcastic frown.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

“You’re impossible.” I muttered.

He chuckled, grabbing the wooden spoon from the table.

“Crepes then?” He asked.

“How is that any improvement?” I asked.

“You can toss them in the air.” He replied.

I stared at the back of his neck, expecting him to elaborate. When he remained silent, I decided he needed further prompting.

“What the bloody hell are you on about, Potter?” I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me, apparently taken off guard by my tone. Eyebrows raised, he openly laughed, arm pausing mid-stir.

“You’ve never flipped a crepe before?” He asked, smile on his face.

“With a spatula, like the average person.” I muttered, resting my hip against the kitchen island.

“I think we both know by know that I am not your average person.” He said, beginning to stir the batter.

“Off your rocker’s more like it.” I muttered, looking down to examine my fingernails.

“You’re feeling quite sassy today, aren’t you?” He asked with a repressed smile.

I pursed my lips and shrugged, having to fight back a smile when he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

He chuckled and pulled a pan from the shelf, grabbing a block of butter from the fridge. He clicked the stove on, dropping a square of butter onto the pan.

“I’ll flip one crepe to show you how, and then you can try.” He said, gliding the butter around the pan.

“That is not a good idea. I’m terribly clumsy.” I said, folding my arms.

“Are you kidding?” He asked, looking over at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and shook my head.

“You’re graceful as a gazelle, Malfoy.” He chuckled, grabbing a small ladle to drop some batter onto the pan.

“That’s not true, I mess things up all the time.” I protested.

“Name one.” He challenged.

“I dropped a mug.” I said.

“I’ve dropped two since you’ve been here, not even counting the several others I’ve dropped while living here. And that doesn’t even count, you were distressed.” He counter argued.

“Just cause I was distressed doesn’t make it okay.” I said.

He chuckled. “You could smash every mug I own if you want, its quite therapeutic, actually.” He said with a shrug, poking at the crepe with a spatula.

I winced as memories of Michael throwing plates and mugs at me flashed through my head, smashing against the wall and raining down on me as I ducked to avoid them. I blinked and shook my head, pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands.

“Okay.” Harry said, stepping away from the stove, crepe in hand. “So, here’s how you flip a crepe. Watch carefully, because you’re next.” He said with a grin.

I nodded, watching as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth, bouncing the pan slightly in his hand. Suddenly, he moved it forwards and upward in one motion, sending the pancake about half a meter in the air before flopping down into the pan again. He repeated the motion a few more times, each time gaining slightly further distance from the pan, landing back down with a soft slap.

“Think you can do it?” He asked, looking over at me.

“No.” I replied.

He chuckled, handing me the pan anyways. I eyed him uncertainly, glancing down at the pancake before looking up at him again. He chuckled and gestured me forward excitedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pushing the sleeves of my sweater up to my elbows, alternating the pan from hand to hand as I did so.

I took a deep breath and bounced the pan in my hand a few times to try and figure out it’s balance. With one more glance at Potter, I tried my best to mimic the way he had tossed the pancake, moving the pan forward and upwards, ending up sliding the crepe onto my arm. He chuckled and moved it back into the pan, waving his hand to tell me to try again.

With a sigh, I flicked the pan again, this time with slightly more upwards force. I watched as the crepe flew up, nearly touching the ceiling before it began falling back down, catching the edge of the pan before plummeting to the floor.

I was halfway to the floor, apology on my lips, before I realized the loud noise coming from Harry’s mouth was laughter. I looked up at him to find him crouching down next to me, picking up the crepe before I even had the chance. He plopped it in the pan as he stood.

“Try again.” He said with a smile.

“But I dropped it?” I questioned, analyzing his expression for any form of anger.

He shrugged, a dismissive frown pulling at his lips.

“You almost had it. I bet you can do it if you try again.” He said, waving his hand at the pan.

“You’re not mad that I dropped it?” I asked, frown creasing my brow.

He tilted his head back and laughed at my question, as if it was the most preposterous thing ever.

“The first time I tried, I got it stuck to Hermione’s ceiling.” He said with a grin.

I chuckled a little in relief as I stood, bouncing the pan in my hand.

“Go on then.” He encouraged, waving his hand.

I looked down at the pan before moving it upwards and forwards in one quick motion, amazed when it landed right back against the surface of the pan with a soft splat. My mouth dropped open in to a grin as I looked over at Harry, watching his face replicate mine.

“You did it!” He exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air. “Wooo!”

I laughed and shook my head at his over exaggerated excitement, though that is how I felt on the inside.

“You act like I’ve just won a quidditch tournament.” I muttered, setting the pan down on the stove.

He chuckled, waving his hand to make the dirty crepe disappear.

“It’s a difficult thing to do!” He said with a shrug, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

Resting my hip against the counter, I watched his profile as he poured some batter into the pan. I smiled as I observed him, eyes traveling over his tanned skin and already stubbly chin. His hair was curled around his ears like always, chin tilted down as he shifted the batter in the pan. He had the creme colored sleeves of his sweater pushed up to his elbows, exposing long lengths of scarred, muscled forearm.

Without thinking, I reached a hand over and slid my hand up his arm, catching his attention. He looked over at me, examining the small frown on my face that I didn’t realized had formed, dropping his eyes down to my hand on his arm.

“What?” He asked, looking up at me again.

“Are all these from war?” I asked.

“Most of them.” He replied with a shrug.

“What’s this?” I asked, running my fingers across a vertical scar on his inner forearm.

He glanced down at it, pursing his lips.

“Peter Pettigrew sliced my arm open to get blood and bring Voldemort back to life.” He said simply, flipping the crepe as he spoke.

“Oh.” I said, retracting my hand.

He shrugged. “It’s over now.” He stated.

I ducked my head. “True.” I said with a few small nods.

He slid the crepe on to a plate, pouring a ladle full of batter onto the pan. He tilted the pan from side to side as he evened it out, small frown creasing his brow.

“I’m sorry.” I said, folding my arms around me as I stared down at the pan.

“For what?” He asked, looking over at me.

“Bringing it up.” I replied.

He shrugged. “It’s part of both of our lives, why shouldn’t you?” He asked.

“Because you had it worse off then I did.” I muttered.

He chuckled, eyes squinting up as he did so. He paused for a moment as he flipped a new crepe.

“Voldemort wasn’t living in _my_ house.” He said, setting the pan back down.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. “I chose the easy way out.” I said.

“You didn’t _choose_ any way at all.” He said, slicing off a square of butter after pushing the crepe off the pan.

“I could have left. I could have said no.” I said, watching as he poured batter over the melted butter.

“You would have died. And so would your family.” He defended, evening out the batter.

“I could have at least tried.” I muttered, frowning as I looked down at my hands.

“It wouldn’t have worked. He would have tortured you.”

“He did that anyways.” I replied with a frown.

Harry sighed, setting the pan down on the stove as he reached over and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. I folded my arms up against his chest, resting my chin on my hands, lips and nose pressed against his firm shoulder. He slid his hand up and down my back gently as he took in a deep breath.

“It doesn’t matter what we could or couldn’t’ve done. We did what we did and that’s it. It was a different time and we were different people.” He said quietly.

I nodded against his shoulder, closing my eyes as I exhaled. He kissed the side of my forehead before letting me go. He slid the crepe onto the plate before scraping the last bit of the mixture into the pan, evening it it out before walking over to the fridge.

“Strawberries.. nutella.. whipped cream?” He asked, smiling over at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. “As long as the cream goes onto the food, yes.” I replied.

He chuckled, turning to set the food onto the kitchen island before returning to the stove.

“Want to flip it? It’s the last one.” He offered, holding the pan out to me.

“What if I drop it?” I asked.

“You wont.” He replied with a smile.

I quirked an eyebrow, but took the pan from him, bouncing it in my hand a few times. Glancing up at him, I tossed the crepe in the air, just barely catching it back in the pan as it fell down again.

“Told you.” He said with a grin, watching as I set the pan back down on the stove.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

* * *

“Ready?” I asked, emerging from my bedroom with a quilt.

“I think so. Considering the fact that I don’t know _where we’re going_ I can’t be sure.” Draco said folding his arms.

“Okayyy, fine, I'll tell you.” I said with a smile, outstretching my arm.

“Really?” He asked with a smile, stepping into my embrace.

“Mhmm.” I replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

We twisted on the spot as I apparated, holding Draco to me firmly as we landed on the grass.

“Valparaiso.” I said, grinning at him.

“We’re in _Chile_?” He asked, mouth dropping open as he looked out across the water.

There were several small clusters of rock littering the blue water, the white sand of the beach becoming colored against the reddening sun. He let out a huff of disbelief, stepping out of my grasp to take a step forward down the hill. I smiled and watched him descend the hill slowly, making his way toward the beach.

I lay the quilt down, setting the basket down on one corner, and placing large rocks on the other three corners. I sat down with a heavy sigh, propping my legs up, arms draped across my knees as I looked down the hill at Draco. He had his arms wrapped around himself, large sweater and hair blowing back against the wind as he looked down across the beach and out at the water.

He stood there for several moments before turning around again, taking off his shoes before he ascended the hill. I smiled as he approached, grinning when he pressed a kiss to my cheek as he lay down next to me, shoes tumbling off to the side.

“It’s so warm here.” He sighed happily.

I looked over at him, watching his arms fold over his head, hair fanning out handsomely. He smiled up at me, closing his eyes as he stretched.

“I figured I should pick somewhere warm so that you didn’t get cold as it got dark.” I explained.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile. “How long are we going to be here?” He asked with a small frown.

I shrugged. “As long as you want. I was planning on until midnight, but we don’t have to stay that long if you don’t want too.” I said with a small shrug.

“I’ll stay here forever. It’s so beautiful.” He said with a sigh, sitting up.

He propped himself up, leaning back on his hands as he looked down the hill and across the water, sighing contently. He looked over at me, silvery eyes searching my face. There was a faint smile on his lips, the grayness of his eyes intensified by the deepening pink color forming in the sky. I looked back at him silently, observing how his hair flicked in the wind, soft locks sliding across his forehead and back again.

Apparently he found what he was looking for because he leaned over and kissed me, hand sliding up the side of my neck into my hair. I wrapped my arm around his waist as I leaned back slowly, taking him with me. He shifted himself to where his upper body was mostly laying over me, both of his hands now tucked into my hair as we kissed.

His lips were gentle and cool, sweater soft underneath my palm. I could see the color of the sky changing behind my closed eyelids, red and orange hues making their way through. I slid my hand up his back, the other holding him close to me. I smiled as I realized the notches of his spine were far less protrudent than they had been been before. There was a certain softness to the all his edges that gave me a sense of pride. Maybe it was my imagination, but I’d like to think otherwise.

He pulled away, leaning back only far enough to where our noses were about an inch apart. He reached up and pushed my hair back off my forehead, leaning up to press a kiss to it after doing so. I smiled up at him, rubbing my thumb across the small of his back as I held him. I looked up into his soft, pale face, his blond hair being pushed around by the wind as he smiled down at me. There was a halo effect created by the setting sun, bright orange and pink colors illuminating him from behind.

“You’re beautiful.” I said quietly, watching the corner of his mouth quirk upwards, small line forming between his eyebrows.

“No one’s ever told me that before.” He replied, pushing his fingers through my hair again.

I frowned, trying to remember if I had ever said it before. Surely I had? I’ve certainly thought it enough.

“It’s true.” I said.

He laughed breathily, his chest pushing up against mine as he did so.

I leaned up and kissed him again before letting my head drop back down to the quilt, smiling up at him. I pushed off my shoes, wrapping my arms around him as I stood, taking him with me.

“What are we doing?” He asked as I dragged him down the hill toward the sand.

“Dancing.” I replied.

“What?” He asked.

“Dancing!” I said as I laughed, stopping a few meters away from the water to catch him in my arms.

I caught him around the waist, holding out a hand to him. He took it hesitantly, watching as I took a step back and bowed to him. He smiled, spinning in a circle as I twirled him around. I pulled him in toward me, sliding my arms around his waist. He folded his arms up between us, forehead resting up against the side of my neck as we swayed back and forth together.

We danced together until the sun had completely gone down, only separating when a small wave came forward and washed over our feet.

I pulled my sweater over my head, tossing it down in the grass before tugging at my belt.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked.

“I’m going to go for a swim.” I stated, pulling my trousers down.

“But then you’ll have sand all over you.” He said.

I chuckled. “Ever heard of a cleaning charm, Malfoy?” I asked.

He pursed his lips, eyeing my clothes and watching as I walked into the ocean. Warm water swirled around my legs, small waves crashing into my knees as I walked into the water. I held my breath as I dove forward, swimming out against the currant until I could no longer hold my breath. I stood, the water now moving around my shoulders as I stood flat footed on the ground.

I heard the splash of water behind me and saw Draco approaching me, waist deep in water. He smiled at me before dunking himself under the surface, emerging as he pushed his fingers back through his hair. I grinned and outstretched an arm toward him, catching him by the waist to pull him into a kiss.

His lips were now salty and damp, skin slick underneath my hands.

* * *

I wrapped my legs around Harry’s waist, elbows resting on his shoulders as I tucked my fingers into his wet hair. He exhaled through his nose, hands sliding across my back as he held me up. The breeze was cool as it gusted across my shoulders and back, clashing with the warmth of the water and the darkness of the sky around us.

The moon was illuminating the water beautifully, water splashing against my waist softly, matched with the sounds of mine and Harry’s lips parting and meeting over and over again. I knotted my fingers into his hair, smiling against the small moan that he let out as I did so. I kissed him more deeply, rocking my hips forward against his. He sighed against my mouth, one hand dropping to the small of my back to pull me against him further.

I pulled away, sighing heatedly, as I dropped my forehead onto my bicep, rocking my hips forward as he gripped my arse firmly, pulling me towards him. Warmth rolled through my body, heat pooling underneath Harry’s palms as we rocked our hips together once more.

“Can we go home?” I panted out, end of my sentence pulled into a groan of pleasure.

Harry nodded and exhaled shakily, both of his hands now sliding up to the middle of my back. As the water became shallower, I became heavier, and dropped my legs away from Harry’s waist. We walked out of the ocean holding hands, and right as our feet left the water, I was completely dry.

“Cleaning charm.” Harry muttered before I could even ask.

He stooped down and picked up all of our clothes before we made our way up the hill toward the blanket. He gathered everything into a pile on the blanket and waved his hand, making it all disappear. He reached out and wrapped an arm around my waist, and I kissed him, expecting him to apparate us home like he had last time.

Much to my alarm, a very loud crackling filled the air around us, making me yank my face away from Harry’s and look up into the sky. I watched as a firework exploded, silvery sparkles littering the sky before landing in the water. There were four high pitched shrieks as more fireworks were set off, bursting in the sky in bright yellows, reds and greens. I watched as the sky and water were illuminated as more and more fireworks were set off from the rocks that stood in the water, soaring up into the sky before exploding beautifully.

“Is this from you?” I asked, turning to look at Harry to find that he was already watching me.

He smiled and nodded, green eyes shining bright against the moonlight and bursting fireworks.

“For me?” I asked, looking out across the water as several exploded at the same time.

“Mhmm.” He replied.

I stared open-mouthed as firework after firework lit up the sky, multicolored and beautiful. I looked over at Harry again at a loss for words, the smile that he held on his face making me even more breathless.

“Take me home.” I said, the sprinkling of a firework following my words.

He wrapped his arms around me, looking me in the eyes as he twisted on the spot, taking us directly to his sitting room.

I kissed him immediately, overwhelmed by desire and emotion. I walked backwards until my back hit the door to his bedroom. He reached a hand over and twisted the doorknob, allowing both of us to fall inside. We landed onto the bed together, Harry underneath me, legs tangled together.

Both of our breathing rates had escalated, struggling to maintain a single steady breath as both pairs of hands grabbed at each other’s bodies. I dragged my hand down his chest and abdomen, catching the waistband of his boxers. Sliding my fingers across his waist, I pulled them down as he arched his hips off the bed. I did the same to my own, dropping both pairs off the side of the bed.

I reached my hand between us, finding Harry’s erection. He gasped, head dropping down onto the bed as I wrapped my hand around it, giving it a few small tugs.

“Fuck.” He breathed, leaning up against to catch my mouth in another kiss.

For the first time in my life, I tried a wandless _accio_ , summoning something I didn’t even know he had. I heard a soft thunk before a dark indigo bottle flew into my hand. I clicked it open before squirting some lubricant into my hand, fingers loose as I worked it over and around Harry’s dick. He moaned more loudly than I had ever heard him, arching his hips upwards into my hand.

“Fuck, yes.” He moaned, head tilting backwards as his eyebrows drew together.

I sat up on my knees, switching hands so that I could work my now lubricated fingers into my entrance. I pressed one finger inside myself, sighing against the soft burn that formed as I did so. I pushed my finger in and out slowly, joining it with another one before I opened my eyes and looked down at Harry.

He looked quite like he might pass out, both of his hands knotted into his hair, lip caught between his teeth as he looked up at me. I pushed a third finger inside myself, mouth dropping open as I did so. Harry let out a moan as if I were the one doing this to him. Suddenly he sat up, catching my face between his hands before he kissed me. I laid back to where my head was now on one of our pillows, Harry resting between my legs.

“Fuck me.” I breathed as he began kissing my neck, my fingers digging into his muscular back.

He let out a soft moan before pulling away, one of his hands still rested on my cheek.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his green eyes dark as he breathed heavily.

I nodded, watching as he leaned back. He pushed my legs apart further, leaning down to kiss my abdomen and suck on the head of my dick for just a split second before sitting up again. I reached over and grabbed the blue bottle again, squirting a good bit onto my fingers again before pressing them into my entrance. I arched my hips off the bed, watching as Harry’s breathing caught in his chest, his hands practically burning my ankles as he watched me.

I dropped down onto the bed again with a sigh, nodding at him again to show that I was ready.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked again, his voice showing much restraint.

“Yes.” I practically groaned, reaching out towards him as if that would make him move faster.

His eyes checked my face one last time before I felt him position himself at my entrance, his gaze meeting mine as he pushed into me. There was a sharp, but not unpleasant burning sensation as pressed forward, his eyelids fluttering shut as he pushed in deeper, chest heaving as he exhaled heavily. He leaned forward on top of me, lips meeting the side of my neck and shoulder.

All of the sudden, I was overwhelmed by the feeling that I was back in my old bed. I could practically feel Michael’s clammy hands grabbing my hips, to pull me towards him, his stale breath on my neck. Alarms started going off in my head at the newfound intrusion, screaming to stop _stop STOP._

“Harry-.” I managed to choke out, my voice getting washed away by the tight, panicky feeling in my chest.

I opened my eyes just as Harry leaned back to look at me. In a split second, his heavily lidded eyes became alert, brow furrowing as he pushed himself to the side, waving his hand through the air. I felt a pair of boxers form over my hips, soft knit of a sweater spreading across my chest. I exhaled in relief, chest heaving at the rush of panic that had coursed through my body.

“I’m sorry- I don’t know what happened.” I breathed, turning my head to look at Harry, finding that he was now wearing a t-shirt.

He shook his head, brow furrowing.

“It’s okay, don’t be sorry.” He said automatically, reaching out as if to touch me, but then deciding otherwise.

“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined everything.” I said again, still harboring the fear that he was hiding his anger at me. “Let me at least-” I started, reaching my hand out under the covers towards his lower stomach.

Just as my fingertips reached the waistband of his boxers, he pulled his hips backwards, hand grabbing my own to gently bring it away.

“Don’t worry about me.” He said softly. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked, my hand still caught in his.

“No, you didn’t hurt me, I just- I don’t know I just-” I closed my eyes and shook my head, pulling my hand out of his before I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.” I said again, hanging my head as I pressed my fingers against my eyes, face flushed with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Draco. I promise.” He said softly.

I felt the bed shift behind me, but didn’t get off the bed or make any move to touch me. I sighed and dropped my hand away from my face, deciding that my heart rate had settled enough for me to actually look at him now.

I turned my head, eyes landing first on the hand that was outstretched toward me, palm up. Letting my eyes travel slowly up his arm, over his shoulder and onto his face, I found no form of anger there. He gave me a small smile, eyes glancing around my face.

“It’s okay.” He said with a shrug and a minute nod of his head, corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

I analyzed expression, half expecting him to become frustrated at my hesitation, but his content repose remained.

“I can sleep on the couch if it would make you feel more comfortable.” He offered, tilting his head toward the door.

I shook my head immediately. “No, it’s okay- I just.. needed to stop.” I explained, wrapping my arms around myself.

“I understand.” He said tilting his head slightly, small smile still warming his face.

I remained silent, looking down at his hand again. His fingers twitched in an inviting gesture as I looked down at them, glancing back up at his face to see his smile grow wider. Lifting my legs back up onto the bed uncertainly, I moved towards him, his arm becoming a pillow underneath my neck as I lay down. He reached his hand over and twirled a lock of my hair around his fingers as he looked down at me, expression soft and altruistic. He kissed my forehead gently before settling down next to me, taking in a deep breath. I looked over at him as he kissed my shoulder, resting his forehead against it before he closed his eyes.

“That’s it?” I asked.

He leaned his head back and opened his eyes again. “What’s it?” He asked.

“You’re not.. mad?” I questioned, almost unwilling to hear the answer.

He let out a small breath of air as he gave me a small smile.

“Of course not.” He said quietly, brow furrowing slightly.

“But what about the fireworks?” I asked.

He frowned. “What about them?”

“You gave them to me.” I said.

He shrugged. “So?” He asked. “That doesn’t mean you owe me anything."

I looked back and forth between his green eyes, not understanding. He seemed to realize my confusion and decided to elaborate.

"It’s because I love you. That’s it. I don't need anything in return. I'm not angry in even the slightest bit.”

“Really?” I asked suspiciously.

“Really.” He said with the nod of his head, truthfulness in his eyes.

I exhaled a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding, rolling so that I could rest my head on his chest. I curled into the side of his body as one of his large hands rubbed up and down my back soothingly, my fingers twisted up in the front of his shirt.

“Thank you.” I said quietly.

“Anytime.” He replied after a moment.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, his hand sliding up into my hair, palm warm against the back of my neck as he rubbed my back again. The last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep was; I’m safe.

  



	27. Pansy Parkinson

“Harry, we’re going to be late!” Draco exclaimed from the sitting room.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry.” I said, hopping out of the bedroom on one foot as I pulled on my other shoe.

I adjusted my jacket and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily as I looked over at Draco.

“I’m done.” I said.

“Very handsome.” He said as he approached, eyes sweeping down my clothes approvingly as he approached me.

He reached forward, fingers sliding underneath the lapel of my jacket, lips upturned into a smile. I looked from his mouth to his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss me, sliding my hands around his waist.

“Ready?” He asked, pulling away.

“Mhmm.” I replied, pecking him on the lips just before he stepped out of my grasp, grabbing a box from the table.

“Where are we meeting her again?” I asked.

“That little café near her work.” He replied, speaking of the place we had gone to on the day Draco first decided to try and speak to Pansy again.

I nodded and reached out to take his hand, looking over at the door when I heard a knock coming from the other side. Draco made to walk to the door, but I stopped him with a frown. He looked back at me and I held my finger to my lips, shaking my head. I lead him over to stand behind the door, eyeing him once more before reaching for the door handle.

Upon pulling the door open, I was met with a very tall figure with dark skin, relief washing over me when I realized it was Kingsley. A smile spread across my face as I let out a small huff of laughter, rolling my eyes at my previously concerned state.

“Kingsley.” I said warmly, stepping back to let him in.

It was then that I saw the two other aurors behind him, who I knew as Clarkton and Lex. We had worked in the field before, but had never spoken other than that. I looked up at Kingsley confusedly, realizing the solemnity in his expression.

“What’s going on?” I asked, my smile fading as I looked between the three.

Draco stepped out from behind the door, resting a hand on my arm as he stood a little bit behind me. Kingsley handed me a scroll with a purple ribbon tied around it, one that I recognized very well from the few cases I worked.

“Me?” I asked.

“Malfoy.” He replied quietly.

I turned my head and looked at Draco, finding fear etched into his grey eyes.

“What’s going on?” He asked quietly, glancing down at the scroll in my hand and then up at Kingsley.

“They’re arresting you.” I replied, the words not sounding real even though I knew with certainty that it was happening.

“Wh-what?” He asked blinking quickly. “B- but I haven’t done anything!” He said, eyebrows drawing together as he looked at Kingsley and the other two aurors desperately.

I reached my arm around, pulling him behind me, as if shielding him with my own body would keep them from taking him.

“I know.” Kingsley said with certainty.

“Then why are you arresting him if you know he didn’t do anything wrong?” I asked angrily.

“It’s not my decision. He’s the main suspect in Michael Rutherford’s missing person’s case, and Michael hasn’t been found. We have to progress with the case. He will be questioned and put in a low-security cell in Azkaban-”

“What!?” Draco exclaimed.

“ _When_ or _if_ Rutherford is found, he will be questioned and we will be able to get to the bottom of this. Until then, I’m afraid Mr. Malfoy will have to come with us.” Kingsley finished looking at the other two aurors before nodding his head toward Draco.

“No!” I exclaimed, taking a step back to shield Draco from them. “You can’t. He’s been with me since the trial, theres no chance he could have done anything. I can vouch for him in court, please- _please_ don’t do this! He hasn’t done anything! Please!” I exclaimed desperately, watching as they pried Draco from my grasp.

He was hyperventilating, eyes frantically searching my face as he struggled in the hands of the aurors.

“Harry-!” He exclaimed, writhing in their clutches.

I reached out for him, stopped by Kingsley’s arm across my chest.

“Draco!” I shouted, just before the two aurors and he disapparated. “How could you! HOW COULD YOU!” I yelled, shoving Kingsley’s arm away from me.

“Harry, calm down-”

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? You know he is innocent! How can you live with this decision!?” I asked angrily, my body trembling as anger coursed through my veins.

“It’s only temporary- until we find the real perpetrator.” He said calmly.

“THERE IS NO REAL PERPETRATOR! HE’S NOT MISSING! HE’S A MANIPULATIVE ASSHOLE WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET WHAT HE WANTS, AND SUCCEEDS!! How can you not realize that!!” I shouted.

“Calm down, Harry-”

“NO!!!” I exclaimed, my window bursting, glass clattering to the floor. “This is ridiculous! I will not just stand by and let you take him to _sodding Azkaban_ for a crime he didn’t commit!!”

“There’s nothing you or I can do, Harry. It’s only temporary, until we find the real-”

“There _IS_ NO REAL PERPETRATOR! IT’S ALL JUST MICHAEL! IT’S JUST HIM! HE’S THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS!” I repeated. “ _If_ someone _did_ kidnap him, it’s because he _wanted_ to be kidnapped!!”

“There’s nothing I can do. We have to move forward in the case and this is the only lead we have. He will be free soon enough.” Kingsley said, a note of warning in his voice.

“You are moving in the _wrong direction._ Search Michael’s flat, let me help. You know I’m the best person to have on missing person cases.” I stated confidently.

“You’re too personally invested, Harry, you know that can’t happen.” He said as he shook his head, folding his arms with an air that told me this debate was over.

I dragged a hand down my face, shaking my head.

“What can I do? Tell me. I’ll do anything to get him back. How can I help?” I asked in anguish.

“You can be patient and have faith in the auror department. You know they’re good. It’s only a matter of time before Malfoy is free. I’ve made sure that he has a bed in his cell- which is far more than most Azkaban residents get.” He said, his voice deep and calm. Raising his eyebrows at me, he sighed, shoulders rising and dropping as he did so. “Just wait for my owl. When the case progresses, you’ll be the first to know. You have my word.” He said with the nod of his head.

I dragged my hand down my face and nodded, taking in a deep breath.

“Fine. Yeah. Thank you.” I muttered.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” He warned.

I shrugged and shook my head innocently. Kingsley eyed me for a few moments before nodding his head once.

“Keep an eye out for my owl.” He said.

“I will.” I replied.

He nodded, glancing over me one last time before disapparating.

I stood there for a few moments in silence, one hand on my hip, the other resting on the doorknob to my open door. I stared down at the ground with a frown, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. Slowly, I shut the door and locked it, reaching my hand up to rub my eyes.

I leaned back against the door as I shook my head, sliding down to the ground.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked aloud, resting my head back as I looked up at the ceiling.

I reached both of my hands up and sighed, shaking my head as I dropped my forehead onto my knee.

“Fuck.” I breathed, pressing my fingers against my eyes, the fear in Draco’s eyes being the only thing that I could see.

I lifted my head from my hands, a wooden box catching my eye. I reached over and picked it up off the floor with a sigh, remembering the lunch we had planned with Pansy.

“Shit.” I said, letting my head drop back against the door with a _thud._ “Pansy.” I muttered.

I stood slowly, taking in a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I twisted on the spot, disapparating.

* * *

“Let me go!! LET ME GO!” I yelled, my throat hoarse with desperation, struggling to get out of the grasp of one of the aurors who had taken me.

I just wanted to get home. I just wanted Harry.

“We can’t do that, Mr. Malfoy. Not until your boyfriend is found.” One of the aurors said, pushing me back down into the chair.

They had lead me into a small stone room that resembled a dungeon, only there was a table and two chairs in the middle of it. One auror with bright red hair stood next to me, the other seated in the chair across from me.

“Well, I don’t know where he is. And he’s _not_ my boyfriend.” I stated, trying to keep my voice steady. “Let me go home.” I demanded.

“Can’t do that until you tell us where Rutherford is.” The auror across the table said.

“I don’t _know_ where he is!!” I exclaimed.

“Maybe a little time in Azkaban will jog your memory.” The red haired auror said, turning his back on me as he walked away.

“It won’t jog my memory if I don’t know where he is in the first place!!” I yelled exasperatedly. “ _Why_ would I _kidnap_ the man who abused me for three fucking years of my life!! Why would I want him anywhere around me!! I took him to trial to get him _AWAY_ FROM ME, AND NOW THIS HAS HAPPENED! WHY WOULD I WANT THIS?!” I questioned loudly, rising from my chair again.

“I’m going to have to ask you to calm down, Mr. Malfoy.” The auror across from me said.

“CALM DOWN?! YOU’RE ACCUSING ME OF KIDNAP AND POSSIBLE MURDER AND YOU WANT ME TO _CALM DOWN_!?” I yelled, heat rising in my face.

“All we want is for everyone to be safe. Mr. Rutherford, Mr. Potter, and you. We can’t settle this case until we know what happened.” The auror stated.

“Well why don’t you go out and get the guy who actually kidnapped him, because it sure as hell wasn’t me!!” I shouted, sitting down in my chair heavily.

“We certainly hope not. Until we can prove that, I’m afraid we are going to have to send you to Azkaban for the time being.” He said buoyantly.

I stared at him, jaw clenching and unclenching as I curled my hands into fists.

“Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want, it’s not going to change that I don’t know where he is or who took him.” I said, crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair.

He stood from his chair and walked around the table, grabbing my upper arm to pull me from my own chair. I yanked my arm out of his grasp, only to have him grab it again. The other auror took my right arm, and they both lead me down the long corridor to a tall, brown door.

One auror stepped forward and pulled the door open, giving me just enough time to see the dark abyss before I was shoved forward, barreling down, down, down..

I landed on my arm awkwardly, a sharp pain shooting up my arm. Gritting my teeth, I looked around at the stone room, only a small window up near the top of the wall to break the darkness. I heard a sharp laugh before the sounding of a door came from above, only silence to keep me company from then on.

Standing up, I walked over to the small cot that sat in the corner of the room. I sat down, curling my legs up underneath me as I cradled my hurt wrist. Leaning my head back against the wall, I looked up at the brown door that could barely been seen from this angle- it had to be at least a 6 meter drop.

The coldness of the cell around me seeped into my bones. I felt like I was 18 again, sitting alone in my cell as I awaited my trial; unsure of if I would sit in that same cell for the rest of my life or if I would be set free.

My eyes stung, knot forming in the back of my throat as I closed my eyes. Tears streamed sideways down my face as I rocked my head back and forth against the wall, wrist throbbing painfully as I gasped for air. My soft cries echoed around the tall, stone room, my body already shaking with cold and fear that my surrounding instilled in me.

* * *

I pushed through the door of the café, looking around for someone that resembled what I remember Pansy Parkinson looking like. I walked into the cafe, spotting a few couples and one table full of girls. I craned my neck to look at each of the booths, when something caught my eye.

I saw the back of a woman, her black hair cut short so that I could see the bottom of her hairline. She was wearing a bright green suit jacket, tapping her finely manicured nails on the tabletop impatiently. If that’s not Pansy Parkinson, I don’t know who is.

I took a deep breath as I approached her from behind, awkwardly clearing my throat as I got closer. Finally reaching her table, I recognized her slightly upturned nose and small eyes as soon as she looked at me. She wore dark red lipstick which reminded me of blood, glossy and perfectly applied to her lips.

“Draco got arrested.” I blurted out.

“What?!” She exclaimed, turning to search the restaurant as if I were lying.

“They just came and got him.” I explained, handing her the scroll that Kingsley had given me only minutes before.

She took the scroll from my hand, tugging the ribbon off as she unrolled the parchment.

“May I sit?” I asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” She muttered, waving a hand at the seat opposite her as her eyes skimmed down the paper.

“What the fuck?” She asked angrily, looking up at me.

I shrugged and shook my head as confused as she was.

“As _if DRACO_ of all people would kidnap someone. Is the auror department on drugs or something?” She asked, with a frown, looking up as our waitress approached with two waters.

“What can I get for you today, Pans.” The waitress asked.

“Defense for basic human rights!” She exclaimed.

“I’m afraid we’re all out of that today. How about just your usual?” The waitress asked, unfazed.

“And tea.” Pansy said, glaring down at the parchment.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” I said when the waitress looked over at me.

“This is absolutely mental. I mean they can’t do this, can they? They have no proof!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, it seems like they don’t much care about that.” I muttered, reaching over to pick up my glass of water.

“Fucks sake.” She groaned, sliding her fingers through her short, silky hair. “Draco’s always getting himself into some sort of mess, isn’t he?” She asked with a sigh.

“It’s not his fault.” I said, a flash of anger flaring through me.

“No, of course it’s not.” She replied, looking out the window. “It never is.”

I observed her profile, noticing that she looked as if she were watching her entire life flash before her eyes. She blinked and sighed, eyes dropping down to the table before bouncing up to my face.

“So, what are we going to do about this?” She asked, holding up the scroll, her well manicured nails glinting as she did so.

“There’s nothing we can do. We just have to wait.” I said with a shrug.

She scoffed, letting her wrist fall slack so that the parchment was hanging loosely between her fingers.

“Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?” She asked.

“You say that as if you know me.” I said, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned forward, corner of her mouth lifting. “I do know you.”

“No you don’t.” I said, folding my arms.

She arched an eyebrow.

“I know that you do whatever it takes for your friends, even if that means putting your life at risk. I know that you care a great deal about Draco, otherwise you wouldn’t even be here with me right now- and you _certainly_ wouldn’t have taken a seat unless you actually cared about how I viewed you. I know that as we speak, you are formulating a plan to either get Draco out of Azkaban or somehow prove that this wanker is framing him, and I-” She tossed the parchment onto the table, leaning back against the booth as she crossed her arms. “Want in.”

I stared at her for several seconds, only looking away when the waitress approached with our food. Reaching up, I rubbed at my chin, observing Pansy as the waitress set the tea kettle down on the table.

“Thank you.” I said, just before the waitress walked away.

Pansy reached a hand up and tapped her nails on the tabletop as she waited for me to reply. I chewed on the inside of my lip, debating the pros and cons of this situation. I acquiesced, resting my forearms on the edge of the table as I sat forward.

“It’s stupid, dangerous, and probably won’t work.” I announced.

“So, like every plan you’ve ever had?” She asked with a smirk.

I squinted my eyes at her, wondering how she could even gamble making that statement when I’ve barely spoken 30 words to her in my entire life.

“Yes.” I admitted, to which she tilted her head back and laughed, white teeth bright against her dark lipstick.

“Let’s hear it, then.” She said, reaching over to pour herself some tea.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to go into the absolutely ludicrous plan that I had come up with in the past 20 minutes. 

  



	28. The Plan

“Ready?” I asked Pansy, adjusting the maroon auror robes that I had retrieved from my flat.

“When you are.” She said with a large sigh.

I nodded once. “How’s the glamour?” I asked, reaching up to touch the sandy brown hair that I had given myself.

“You look like Longbottom in third year, don’t worry, he won’t recognize you.” She said.

I took a deep breath and nodded, turning to face the blue door that held a white number ‘94’.

I raised my fist and knocked loudly, gripping the scroll that Kingsley had given me about two hours ago. I heard a shuffling behind the door, and glanced over at Pansy just before the door swung open.

“Search warrant.” I declared, shoving the scroll into Toby’s hands as I pushed my way into his flat.

I ignored his shouts of protest as my eyes swept the room in search of Michael. I barged through the door and down the hall, looking into each and every room as quickly as I could. I knew that Pansy could only stall for so long before she ran out of answers.

“Revealio.” I said, flicking my wand for extra measure.

I couldn’t find Michael anywhere.

I jogged down the hall, snatching the scroll from Toby’s hands before he could read into it too much.

“Wrong flat, sorry.” I muttered, walking past him.

“Have a good day!” Pansy called jogging out after me.

“Find anything?” She asked once we had gotten outside.

“He’s not there, but I cast a charm that will tell us where he is going if he apparates anywhere.” I said, slightly out of breath from my haste.

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking both ways before we crossed the street. Her heels clicked loudly against the pavement as we found shelter in an alley. I conjured a strange looking chair from an aluminum can on the ground for pansy to sit in, leaning up against the wall as I observed the front of Draco’s old flat.

“Thank you.” She said as she sat down.

I nodded once at her before pulling out my wand, twirling it between my fingers as I waited for Toby to apparate.

“Think we’re going to find him?” She asked.

“We have to.” I replied, eyes glued to the front door.

She didn’t reply, only crossed her legs and folded her arms as we waited. Silence fell between us, the occasional chirp of a bird or passing person to stir the quiet. I looked down at the snowy ground, glancing up at her briefly before letting my eyes drop again, debating whether I should say what was on my mind or keep it to myself.

“I’m sorry about your husband.” I said quietly, chancing a glance in her direction.

“It’s fine.” She replied quickly, pressing her lips together as she avoided my eyes.

I noticed her shiver a little, hands tightening around her biceps.

“Are you cold?” I asked, reaching up to unlatch my auror robes.

“I’m fine.” She muttered, continuing to look elsewhere as she stifled another shiver.

I rolled my eyes, unclasping my cape before walking over to drape it over her shoulders.

“The color is ghastly. It clashes with my lipstick.” She complained, looking over at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed, a smirk of my own tugging at my lips. She smiled thankfully and wrapped my cape around her shoulders, taking a deep breath as we continued to watch the front of Draco’s old house. I reached a hand up and rubbed it through my hair with a heavy sigh, watching as an elderly couple walked down the sidewalk holding hands, snow crunching underneath their feet.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Pansy asked suddenly.

“Hm?” I asked, turning my head to look at her, hand on the back of my neck.

“Draco. You care about him, yeah?” She asked.

I nodded, dropping my hand away from my neck as I shifted the way I was leaning on the wall.

“Yeah.” I said with a soft laugh.

“Good. He needs someone like you in his life.” She said returning her gaze to the door.

“Someone like me?” I asked with a small frown.

“Yeah. A gentleman.” She said with a shrug, clearly reluctant to compliment me.

I huffed with laugher, my eyebrows raising.

“A _gentleman_?” I asked, folding my arms as I smirked.

“Yeah.” She muttered, looking down at her manicured nails.

“What gives you the impression that I’m a gentleman?” I asked, eyebrow raised.

She looked over at me at me with half a smile, and blinked once.

“Potter, I’ve been with you for what, two hours? You’ve payed for my lunch, given me your cloak, conjured a chair for me, and held open literally _every_ door I’ve walked through, all without so much as batting an eyelash.” She said.

I shrugged, a dismissive frown tugging down at the corners of my mouth.

“Common courtesy.” I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Potter. Just don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

I raised my eyebrows at the threat she so leisurely stated.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” I said honestly, sighing as I tucked my hands in my pockets pulling out my wand to check for an alert.

“I’m surprised the two of you didn’t get together sooner, honestly.” She said.

“Why?” I asked with a small frown. “He hated me.”

She let out a harsh laugh and shook her head.

“If you _knew_ the amount of time he spent waffling on about you, _you_ would be embarrassed _for_ him. Potter did this, Potter said that, honestly he could have run his own fan group for you.” She said, a reminiscent smile growing on her face.

I pressed my lips together in an attempt not to smile, cheeks reddening as I looked down at the floor. Had he really done that?

“I used you to keep his mind off all that shit he was dragged into back in 6th year. So, thanks, you were a lovely distraction.” She said with a soft laugh.

I observed her face, again getting the feeling that she was thinking about something far beyond anything I could comprehend.

“Were you ever involved with the things Draco was?” I asked, watching as she glanced over at me.

“No, thankfully. My family was just afraid of Voldemort. We didn’t actively support him or go against him so he didn’t pay us much attention.” She said, reaching up to run her fingers through her glossy hair, eyebrows raised as she sighed. “No. No, that mainly went to Draco and his family, unfortunately. I stuck by him as best I could, even when he tried his hardest to push me away. The git wasn’t ever able to keep his real emotions hidden around me, though.”

“I’m glad he had you.” I said honestly, giving her a small smile when she looked over at me.

“Yeah, well.. I’m not sure I was the best for the job. I suppose it’s better than nothing, though.” She said with a small shrug, dropping her eyes down to the ground. “I think that’s why I was so upset when he ditched me for Michael- well- when I _thought_ he ditched me, anyways.” She said, a bitter tone to her voice. “I had been with him through everything and then he got a boyfriend and suddenly didn’t have time for me anymore. If only I had known what was really going on, maybe I could have-”

“Don’t- Don’t do that.” I said, pushing myself up off the wall to shake my head at her, hand slightly outstretched in her direction. “Don’t.”

She looked up at me with a questioning look, slightly apprehensive for being interrupted.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything, so don’t sit there and blame yourself because the only person culpable is Michael. Okay?” I asked, observing her expression carefully.

She hesitated, dark eyes analyzing my expression carefully before she nodded circumspectly.

“Okay.” She said quietly, small line forming between her eyebrows.

I ducked my head, bringing a hand up to rub across my mouth and chin as I leaned back against the wall, pulling out my wand. I checked the edge of it for an apparation alert, only to find it markless. Pushing it back into my pocket, I combed my fingers through my hair, looking back up at the door. As if realizing that I was looking at it, the door swung open and Toby emerged, hood pulled over his head.

“He’s out.” I said straightening up.

Pansy stood and handed me my cloak. I made the stool disappear, flicking my wand at her suit jacket to turn it black instead of green.

“Potter! This is a very expensive-.”

“He’ll recognize your jacket if you keep it the same color, I’ll change it back later.” I said quickly, grabbing her hand before we walked out onto the pavement.

“Why are you holding my hand?” She asked.

“So that we look like a couple.” I muttered, eyeing Toby across the street.

“Why are we meant to look like a couple?” She questioned.

“So that we look normal.” I replied.

“Us as a couple is not _normal._ ” She commented.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to give her a reply. We crossed the street quickly, turning around a corner just as Toby ducked into an alley. Both of us quickened our pace, Pansy’s heels clacking against the pavement loudly.

“Fuck this shit.” She muttered, right before the clicking of her heels stopped.

I glanced down as we turned into the alley, finding that her shoes had completely disappeared, feet only covered by thin stockings. Smirking, I let out a soft huff of laughter as we continued forward and up a flight of stairs, finding ourselves on a busy street. I looked around, spotting Toby about a block down, half jogging.

Waving my hand at Pansy’s feet, a pair of hideous white sneakers appeared on them, making her stumble slightly.

“These are GHASTLY!” She complained, but continued forward.

I chuckled as we ran hand in hand down the pavement. She smelled like lilac and berries I noticed, as a particularly strong gust of wind blew at us. My eyes watered as I tried to keep them open, barely seeing Toby turned a corner just before I had to blink. We ran quickly to the place where he disappeared, rounding the corner at an alarming speed before I realized that Toby was stopped at a door halfway down the alley.

I caught Pansy around the waist and did a strange turn, landing us outside the alley on the other wall, as if we were just passing by the opening.

“What?!” She breathed, making to go into the alley.

“Sh.” I whispered. “He’s stopped at a door.”

She eyed me before slowly leaning over towards the alley entrance, poking her head around the corner barely. She rested her hand on the wall as she watched, her other hand still held tightly in my own. I contemplated releasing it, but found a small comfort in the contact, the several passers-by making panic rise in my chest. I looked down at her small hand in mine, thin, pale fingers reminiscent of Draco’s.

“He’s walking through the door, what do we do?” She asked quietly, looking over at me.

“Is he through?” I asked.

“Yeah, he just stepped in.” She replied.

I moved us into the alley, pulling out my invisibility cloak from my jacket.

“A blanket?” She asked.

I smirked, letting the liquidous silky fabric unfold. I draped it over us, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to keep us close.

“What the sodding hell-” She started.

“Invisibility cloak. Make sure your feet are covered at all times.” I explained, reaching my free hand forward to push at the door slowly.

It creaked open slowly and we slipped in, hastily making our way to the left as Toby ran toward the door, slamming it shut with so much force that the blanket rippled in the gust of air it caused.

“You stupid bitch, someone could’a gotten in. Do’ya not know how to close a door properly?” Michael snapped, glaring at Toby over a newspaper and a glass of whisky.

I clenched my jaw, forcing myself not to wonder if he had ever spoken to Draco in that way.

“Sorry.” Toby said timorously.

Michael rolled his eyes dramatically and looked down at his paper again.

“Why are ye here?” He asked harshly.

“Someone came to the house.” Toby announced quietly, wringing his hands together.

“WHAT?!” Michael roared dauntingly, slamming his glass of whiskey down on the table before he stood.

Toby cowered away from him, his breathing shaky.

“Someone came to the flat, and you came _here_!? They could’a followed ya?! Did you ever think about tha’?!” He shouted, approaching Toby menacingly.

I instinctively started forward, caught by Pansy’s hand on my arm. Suddenly, I became aware of what I was about to do and regained my composure, nodding at her in thanks. She continued to half-hug my arm as we stood there, slightly hunched under the invisibility cloak.

“Stupid oaf, why do I even put up with you?” Michael asked, turning his back on Toby, a look of disgust on his face.

Toby reached forward, resting his hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

Michael turned around, slapping Toby right across the face. Pansy jumped next to me, her hand flying to her mouth as she let out a soft gasp. Silence fell in the room, almost too quiet compared to the harsh, sonorousness of Michael’s voice. Toby let out a few breathy gasps as he held his cheek, leaning back against the wall behind him as he hunched his shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Toby whispered, his voice frail and shaky.

“Damn righ’ you are.” Michael replied, sitting down heavily in his chair. “The things I have to put up with.” He muttered, taking a sip of whiskey.

“You best get out there and make sure you weren’ followed. Don’ come back until you’re sure it’s safe. I’ll not have you fucking everything up.” Michael said, unfolding his newspaper again.

Toby nodded, slowly pulling his hand away from his face. His cheek was bright red, eye watering as he pulled up his hood and sniffed, starting for the door. Pansy and I shuffled sideways, glancing at each other nervously. How were we supposed to get out of here? Toby pulled the door open, pausing as Michael spoke again.

“Toby.” Michael said loudly as Pansy and I scurried forward and out the door. “I love you. Remember that.” I heard Michael say.

I had half the mind to turn around and hex him right then and there.

* * *

I looked up as I heard a door open, watching a sliver of light flood through the darkness that surrounded me.

“Supper.” Someone called, tossing a burlap sack down into the room.

They shut the door, the noise echoing around the stone room. I reached over the edge of my bed, picking up the small pouch of food. I pulled out two pieces of moldy bread and a sliver of meat that smelled at least three days old. I tossed it to the corner of the room farthest away from me, bringing the corner of the burlap sack up to my mouth.

I ripped out the thread on two of the edges, unfolding the pouch before draping it over my cold arms. My body shivered violently, a chill spreading up my body as I pulled my knees closer against my chest. I looked up at the tiny window in the wall, only a small ray of pink light shining through as nighttime approached.

“Please, Harry.” I whispered out, hoping with all I had that he could hear me.

I didn’t know what I was asking for, but whatever it was, I knew that Harry would have the answer.

* * *

I exhaled heavily as Pansy and I apparated to my flat, draping the invisibility cloak over the back of the couch.

“Fucking hell.” Pansy said, flopping down onto the sofa as if she had been here a hundred times before.

I rubbed my mouth and chin contemplatively as I began to pace back and forth, frowning as I examined the information before me.

“What do we do now?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t expect to get this far.” I replied, resting my hand on my hip as I continued to pace.

I waved my hand in her direction, turning her coat back to green and her shoes back to the black heels that she had previously been wearing.

“You know, Potter, I’m getting tired of these spontaneous wardrobe changes. The least you could do is change your hair back. You look dreadful with brown hair, I must say.” She muttered.

I rolled my eyes but changed my hair back, pushing my fingers through it as I thought.

“What are you planning?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I repeated, becoming frustrated that she kept interrupting my train of thought.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” She said, crossing her legs.

“I don’t know what I’m thinking.” I said.

“What’s in your mind right now?” She asked.

“I don’t know!” I exclaimed, halting my pacing to glare at her.

She folded her arms, corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

“Do you know now?” She asked, raising her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

In fact, the sudden wave of annoyance at her had caused my thoughts to settle down momentarily, lining back up in my head in a more organized fashion. I exhaled sharply, crossing my arms. Beginning to pace more slowly, I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck.

“I need to somehow tell Kingsley where Michael is without him knowing that it was me.” I announced.

“I can use my floo.” Pansy suggested.

“He’d know who you were and it could be connected back to me.” I countered.

“Why does it matter if Kingsley knows it was you who gave the tip?” She asked.

“Because then Michael could play it off as if I were the one who had been holding him there.” I explained.

“Right..” She muttered, going onto her own silent train of thought.

We thought in silence for a few long moments, thought after thought flashing through my mind as quickly as they came.

“I’ve got it.” Pansy said suddenly, standing from the couch. “Only one problem though.” She said with a frown.

“What?” I asked.

“We have to wait until tomorrow.” She announced.

“Out of the question. We have to get him out of there immediately.” I said, shaking my head.

“Draco can handle himself in there. If they were telling the truth about the cell he’s in, then he’s fine. Low security cells have a window and portal doors that connect them to the Ministry. He gets food twice a day and a cot, which is far better than what he went through just after the war.” She argued.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, still not liking the idea that he would be in there for so long.

“Listen, it will only work if it’s at an ordinary time of the day. Trust me, okay?” She asked.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, forcing myself to listen to her plan openly.

* * *

“Do you really think that will work?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

“It has too.” She said with a shrug.

I took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down on my end of the couch. Dragging a hand down my face, I sighed, shaking my head as I rubbed my tired eyes.

“I should let you sleep.” Pansy said suddenly, pushing herself up off the couch.

“No, no, it’s fine.” I said, realizing that I probably seemed like I wanted her to leave. “Do you want dinner?” I asked.

“Dinner?” She questioned, an eyebrow arching.

“Yeah. Chicken? I think I have pasta.” I said, glancing over toward my kitchen.

“You want to make me.. _dinner_?” She questioned, eyes narrowing.

“Uh..” I muttered, looking around as if searching for the reason behind her hesitation. “Yes? Is that.. strange?” I asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

I blinked at her. “Oh.” I replied, not knowing what else to say.

“What are you going to do next, ask me if I want to stay the night?” She questioned, frowning sarcastically at me.

“Well the thought did pass through my mind.” I said with a small shrug.

Her mouth dropped open in mortification.

“Potter! Who do you think I am!?” She questioned, her mouth dropping open in utter mortification.

“What?!” I asked, taken aback by her reaction. “I just figured that would be a good way to get our timing right!”

She stared at me confusedly, eyes narrowed as her mouth still hung slightly ajar.

“What?!” I asked again, shaking my head at her confusedly.

She shut her mouth, tilting her head slightly as a small frown formed on her face.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I questioned, becoming more and more confused by the second.

“Most men don’t platonically make a girl dinner and have them to stay the night.” She explained, a small smirk forming on her lips.

I spluttered, cheeks reddening at the unnoticed implications behind my words.

“I- I- That’s not- not what I was trying to do.” I explained quickly. “I just figured you were probably hungry- and I have food- or we can order food- I didn’t mean to- Oh, god.” I cut myself off, holding my face in my hands.

I heard Pansy laugh in relief, the leather of the couch squeaking softly as she returned to her seat.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She said, reaching over to pat my shoulder.

I shook my head in my hands, taking a deep breath as I dragged them down my face. Glancing over at her, we both burst into laughter, simultaneously shaking our heads at the awkward situation I unintentionally created.

“Oh my god.” I said again, unable to look at her without laughing even harder. “I’m so sorry.” I chuckled out, pressing my fingers against my eyes.

“It’s fine.” She said again, her tone light and jovial.

I rested my palm against my cheek as I looked over at her, shaking my head and chuckling one last time before I got up from the couch.

“What kind of food do you want? We can order in if you’d rather do that.” I said, pulling open the door to the fridge.

She got up from the couch, taking off her heels as she walked over to me. She stood next to me, her shoes dangling by her fingertips as she looked at the sparse contents of my fridge.

“How does Indian food sound? I’ll buy.” She said, looking over at me.

I shrugged. “Sounds good. I know a place.” I said, walking over to dig around in my kitchen drawer for the muggle cell phone I use to order takeaway.

I hunched over, reaching my hand to the back of the drawer in an attempt to find it. Stumbling upon the menu for the Indian restaurant I had in mind, I pulled it out of the drawer and reached over to hand it to Pansy, finding that she was standing there watching me with a bemused smile on her face.

“What?” I asked.

“You do realize that you’re a wizard and the spell _‘accio’_ does exist, right?” She questioned, plucking the menu from my hand.

I halted my search for the phone, pursing my lips contemplatively.

“Maybe I like searching for things and taking an excessive amount of time to find it, did you ever think about that?” I asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow.

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she unfolded the menu, setting her shoes down at the end of the kitchen island.

“I think I’m going to like having you around, Potter.” She muttered, spreading the menu flat on the kitchen island.

  



	29. Waiting Game

_I was standing with my back against the wall, watching the door. My breathing was quick and shaky, my whole body trembling with fear as I waited for the door to burst open. Michael’s footsteps were heavy in the hall, echoing through my mind loud as fireworks. I squeezed my eyes shut as the door swung open and slammed up against the wall, his hand was around my throat within seconds of spotting me. I was picked up off the ground, not even bothering to struggle against his grasp as he cut off my breathing._

_“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” He shouted, his voice so forceful that I could feel a gust of wind pass across my face. “YOU BELONG TO ME. NOT ANYONE ELSE. WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH EVERY BLOKE YOU SEE?!”_

_My eyes were watering now, vision becoming blotted with dark patches._

_“Disgusting.” He said, throwing me to the ground like a rag doll._

_I dug my fingers into the carpet as I sucked in large breaths of air, as if drinking a cold glass of water on a summer’s day. Reaching a hand up, I rubbed at my throat, eyes following Michael’s large steel toed boots as he paced across the carpet in front of me. I coughed, pulse pounding in my temple._

_“I do everything for you- I give everything to you- and how do you repay me? By chatting up SOME BLOKE AT THE BAR?!” He yelled, now walking towards me._

_I scurried backwards as quickly as I could, my back hitting his nightstand._

_“DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS FOR ME? TO HAVE MY OWN BOYFRIEND GO BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THAT?!” He shouted. “Are you LISTENING TO ME?!”_

_I nodded fervently bracing for impact when I saw one of his feet swing backwards, as if about to kick me. When no pain came, I slowly lowered my hand away from my face, looking up at him timidly._

_“Are you cheating on me?” He asked, his voice dangerously low._

_“N-no.” I whispered out, shaking my head._

_“ANSWER ME!” He yelled, landing a kick right underneath my ribs._

_I wretched, feeling as though every organ in my body were about to fly out of my mouth. Clutching my stomach, I took several gasping breaths, trying to find my voice before he had the chance to kick me again._

_“No!” I exclaimed, groaning at the pain in my side._

_“LIAR!” He yelled, grabbing me by the front of my shirt to bring me to my feet._

_Our noses nearly touched, his anger so strong that his arm trembled as he held me up. He sucked in a few breaths through his teeth before closing his eyes, letting the front of my shirt go as he took a step back. I leaned back against the wall, arms folded in an ‘x’ across the front of my body as I waited for him to snap again._

_“I’m going to ask you one more time.... Are you cheating on me?” He asked again._

_My eyes filled with tears, body shaking with frustration. If I told the truth and said no, he would call me a liar and beat me, but if I said yes, he would beat me then too. There is no way I can get out of this situation._

_“Answer me!” He yelled, pulling out his wand to jam it against my throat. “Or I’ll kill you.” He threatened._

_I continued to stand there, looking into his dark eyes. I could see his pulse pounding in a vein on his forehead, entire face flushed with anger. All I could think was; this is my life. I’m never going to get out of this. This is all I have left. Just him- forever._

_“Do it.” I whispered._

_“What?!” He asked, jamming his wand harder against my neck._

_“I said, do it! Kill me!” I shouted, gripping his wrist to keep his wand at my neck. “Kill me, you selfish BASTARD! KILL ME!!”_

_I could see shock and confusion lining his eyes as I yelled, ambivalent emotions flooding through him._

_“I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH YOU! KILL ME!! DO IT!!!” I screamed, my throat aching with the vehemence of my words._

_He ripped his wrist out of my hand and took a step back, a look of bewilderment on his face. I crumpled to the floor in a heap of sobs, the heels of my palms pressing into my eyes as I cried._

* * *

My eyes flew open at the sound of a door slamming, the dark walls of my prison cell greeting me. I looked over the edge of my cot to see a bag of potentially spoiled food on the ground near me and rolled over to face the wall, uninterested. Closing my eyes, I rested my forehead against the stone, face twisting up as I began to cry.

* * *

“Potter.” Pansy said, prodding my arm.

I waved her away as I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my head in my arms.

“Wake up, Potter, we have to get on with the plan.” She insisted, pushing my arm more forcefully this time.

I lifted my head from my arms with a frown, blinking at her tiredly.

“Whatareyoutalkingabout?” I mumbled, rubbing a hand across my face.

“The plan? Draco?” She persisted, gesticulating as if that would help me remember.

“Draco?” I asked, looking around. “What’s that smell?” I asked, sitting up to look into the kitchen.

It was an absolute disaster, flour and measuring cups everywhere. My mouth dropped open as I looked over at her, finding that she was blushing.

“I tried to make breakfast, alright? It uh... didn’t work out.” She said with a shrug.

“You’ve destroyed my sodding kitchen.” I stated, standing up from the couch.

“Sorry.” She muttered, following me into the kitchen.

There were whisks and dirty bowls scattered every where, eggs, milk and other ingredients strewn about messily.

“What were you even trying to make?” I asked, rubbing my eye as I waved my hand at the mess.

“Pancakes... I think.” She replied.

“Sodding hell.” I said with a sigh, reaching over to shut a drawer as a towel swept across the counter to clean it. “I’ll make something. Are pancakes what you want?” I asked.

“Not really, but it’s the only thing I can make.” She replied.

“Clearly not.” I muttered with a smirk, setting the kettle in the sink to fill it with water.

She whacked my arm halfheartedly. “Shut it, Potter.” She muttered, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter.

I smiled and laughed, setting the kettle on the stove before I clicked it on.

“What do you want then?” I asked, walking over to the fridge.

“My best friend back.” She replied.

“Well, the ministry doesn’t open for another hour, so it looks like we’ll have to wait.” I said with a heavy hearted sigh, frowning down at the contents of my refrigerator.

She sighed too, looking down at her nails. “Fine then, I’ll have eggs and bacon if you have any.”

“As you wish.” I replied, pulling out bacon, eggs and bread from the fridge.

I set them all on the counter, pulling out two pans, two mugs and two plates. I tapped egg after egg onto the surface of the counter, dropping them each into the pan before adding a hefty dash of milk to the concoction. After the other pan had heated, I lay four pieces of bacon onto the surface of it, the soft sizzle making my ears perk up.

I waved my hand at the kettle as it started to boil, making it pour water into each mug. The milk soared over to the tea, adding a dash to mine, and tilting to add a dash into the other mug when I realized that it wasn’t _Draco_ I was making tea for this time. I reached over and grabbed the milk just before it poured itself into the mug, pressing my lips together as I stared down at the mug.

“Do you want milk?” I asked Pansy.

“No, thank you. Just sugar.” She replied, quietly.

I nodded and set the milk down, taking the sugar from the cabinet to add a spoonful to her tea. Turning around, I handed the mug to her, reaching over to plop the bread in the toaster. I stirred the eggs before setting the spatula down, pressing my fingers against my eyes as I sighed.

“You know, back in school I used to think you were really full of it.” Pansy stated suddenly.

I huffed exasperatedly and dropped my hand away from my face, looking up at the cabinets in front of me.

“Thanks.” I muttered, flipping the bacon over.

“I thought you loved all the attention you got, and always chided Draco for even giving you a second glance. I’d take the long way to Alchemy just so that I didn’t have to pass you in the hallway.” She announced.

“Wonderful.” I replied, slightly affronted at her blunt nature.

“I thought everything you did was to get front page in the Daily Prophet. In fact, I even made a bet with Blaise that you had a shrine of yourself hung up in the Gryffindor common room.” She went on.

I turned around, spatula in hand. “Why are you telling me this?” I asked, becoming annoyed now.

She smirked, obviously pleased that she got my attention.

“I’m telling you, because I know now that I was completely and utterly wrong.” She said simply.

I raised my eyebrows, blinking at her surprisedly.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I was wrong.” She repeated, setting her mug down. “I see now that you actually- _genuinely-_ care.”

“Well spotted.” I said monotonously.

She smiled, her eyes studying my expression carefully as her smile faded.

“You know we’ll get him back, right?” She asked.

I dropped my eyes away from her face, turning back to scrape the eggs onto our plates, setting the pan in the sink. As I reached for the other pan, I felt Pansy’s soft hand on my arm and looked up at her face.

“We’re going to get him back.” She stated confidently, her gaze so strong and unwavering that it took me off guard.

I nodded my head, maintaining eye contact with her until she removed her hand from my arm, allowing me to take the bacon off the stove. I plucked the toast from the toaster and placed it with the rest of our food, handing Pansy her plate as I sat down on the floor.

“Do you not have any chairs?” She asked.

“Nope.” I said, taking a bite of my toast as I looked up at her.

She sighed dramatically, setting her plate and mug down on the floor before sitting down primly. I smiled over at her before taking a sip of my tea, setting it next to me again with a _thud._

“I see why he likes you.” She said.

I looked over at her, but she was looking down at her food, a faint smile on her face.

* * *

“Ready?” Pansy asked.

I nodded, straightening my robes. “You’re sure he’s going to be there?” I asked.

“He’s there at 9 and takes a smoking break at 10. I’m going to go in while he’s on break and use the floo to call in the tip. If they track it, it won’t matter because I’m going to haul my ass outta there before they can so much as _say_ ‘floo’.” She said, rolling her shoulders back as if preparing for a marathon.

I took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll be in Kingsley’s office in under twenty minutes and stay there for as long as possible.” I announced.

“Okay. I’ll come back here when I’m done and hide in your bathroom or something, just incase they decide to search the place.” She said, adjusting the collar of her jacket before taking a deep breath, flattening her hair.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” I asked.

She let out a puff of air and smirked. “I’ve never turned down a challenge.” She replied, grabbing a pinch of floo powder. “Now let’s get my best friend back.”

She tossed the powder down and stepped into the flame without another word. I smiled and shook my head with a sigh, grabbing a handful of powder before replacing the jar on top of the mantle. Stepping into the fire, I took a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders and closing my eyes as I collected myself for the impending roar of chatter and busy bodies that would be moving around me. I clenched my jaw and tossed the powder down, letting the green flames take me away.

* * *

“I’m here to see Kingsley.” I said to the receptionist, reaching up to drag a hand through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down.

“Just a moment, sir.” Lydia replied calmly, adjusting a stack of papers on her desk before she stood and walked into Kingsley’s office.

I paced around the small lobby as I waited, letting my eyes travel across the burgundy wallpaper and over the bookshelf that contained several old law books. Looking down at my watch, I saw that it was 9:54. Pansy would be flooing the aurors department any minute. I looked over as the door to Kingsley’s office opened, giving Kingsley the best smile I could manage. Lydia walked over to her desk as Kingsley waved me into his office, shutting the door behind me.

“Harry, I can’t do anything about Malfoy until-” He started, guessing the reason why I was here.

“I know- I know.” I said with a small laugh, sitting down in the chair at the front of his desk as he took his own seat. “I just came to ask if you had any developments on the case. That’s all.” I said with a small shrug.

He observed me speculatively, clearly suspicious of my relaxed tone.

“That’s it?” He asked.

I nodded.

“Well..” He said in a surprised tone. “I’m afraid there hasn’t been anything yet.” He said analyzing my reaction.

I pursed my lips and nodded my head, trying to appear dejected at this information. I dropped my eyes down and saw that it was 9:57, my spirits lifting. With a deep breath, I pushed my fingers through my hair, trying to think of a way to stall until Pansy could follow through with her half of the plan.

“And you’re sure there’s nothing I can do? Even just sort through files of potential perpetrators?” I offered.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea.” He stated.

I nodded. “Alright. I understand.” I replied calmly.

“Are you going to be in town for a while?” He asked.

“Yeah I expect so. I’m trying to get out of the house a little more.” I said with a laugh.

He smiled. “Right, well-” Just as he started speaking, the door burst open, and three aurors came in.

Both Kingsley and I stood from our seats quickly, facing them.

“We’ve just received an anonymous tip on the floo giving us the location of Michael Rutherford.” A dark haired auror stated quickly.

“Go. Now!” Kingsley instructed. “Samson- you find where the call was sent from and see what you can find.”

“Yes, sir.” The three of them replied, jogging out of the room as quickly as they came.

I forced my face to remain stoic as Kingsley looked at me, waiting for him to speak.

“Looks like you came at the right time, Harry.” He said, grabbing his robes from the back of the chair.

“Can I help out?” I asked, intentionally provoking him to tell me to leave.

“That wouldn’t be the best idea. Why don’t you head on home, and we’ll floo you when we know more about the situation.” He directed, fastening his robes.

I nodded with a convincing frown, folding my arms to play it up a bit.

“Here, you can use my floo to get home. Those one’s downstairs are rubbish.” He offered, handing me the floo pot.

“Thanks.” I said, grabbing a pinch of powder as I stepped toward the fireplace.

“Talk to you soon, Harry.” He said, nodding at me before I stepped into the flames.

* * *

“Pansy?” I called as I walked out of my fireplace, dusting off my robes.

I looked around, making my way into the bedroom when I couldn’t see her.

“Pansy?” I called again, poking my head into the bathroom.

When I saw no sign of her I walked back into the bedroom, looking around carefully at my room. Suddenly the doors of my wardrobe burst open and Pansy tumbled out, panting in a heap of mine and Draco’s clothes.

I immediately knelt down next to her, pulling clothes off of her as she struggled to sit up.

“Fucking hell, Potter, you gave me a heart attack.” She said, shoving my arm.

“Sorry!” I exclaimed, pulling the last shirt off of her leg.

“I just got here and was walking to the bathroom when I heard the floo go off. I thought you were the Minister or something.” She panted exasperatedly, reaching a hand out to tell me to help her up.

I pulled her into a standing position, waving my hand at my clothes to make them sort themselves out. She smoothed out her skirt and her jacket, combing her fingers through her hair dramatically.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“Well. He didn’t suspect anything. You?” I asked.

“Pretty decently. I had to run a bit, but that’s a different story.” She said with a sigh, her breathing finally regulating.

“What do we do now?” I asked.

“We wait.” She replied.

  
  



	30. Weakness

“Why am I here?” I asked, arms folded in front of me as I sat once again at the interrogation table.

“Mr. Rutherford was found.” The auror across from me stated.

I immediately leaned forward, scouring every part of the woman’s dark face for more information.

“And?” I asked eagerly.

“ _And_ , it looks as though a trial will be brought to session in an attempt to identify his attacker.”

“So that means I’ll be able to get out of here?” I asked.

She sighed heavily and looked down at the parchment in front of her.

“I hope you do, Mr. Malfoy.” She said earnestly, flipping through the small file.

I blinked, taken aback by her cordial tone.

“If Mr. Rutherford’s attacker is not identified, I’m afraid you will have to stay here until you are proven innocent.” She said with a rather heavy sigh.

“That’s inequitable!” I protested loudly.

“I know, sir.” She said calmly, folding her hands over the folder.

“Then fix it! Isn’t that your job?!” I shouted angrily.

She looked down at her hands and raised her eyebrows silently, as if telling me to calm down without actually speaking any words. I carded my fingers through my hair, frustrated at the situation, but realizing that she couldn’t do anything about it. At least she was more kind than the other aurors.

“I’m sorry I shouted.” I said quietly.

“You have every right too.” She replied, looking at me for a long moment before reaching into her robes to pull out a small, burlap sack. “I thought you could use some decent food.” She said, setting the pouch on the table in front of me.

I looked down at it suspiciously, and then back up at her, my arms still folded.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked.

“Well, I know a lot of people probably aren’t.” She said, fiddling with the corner of a piece of parchment.

“So?” I asked.

“ _So_ , I don’t think you deserve all the indecency that you receive.” She said with a shrug. “I just want you to know that not all of us hate you.”

I let out a huff of air, letting my arms come unfolded as I reached out for the burlap sack.

“Thanks.” I said, pulling out a warm bread roll.

She gave me a small smile and looked down at her parchment again, dark eyelashes fanning out across her cheeks. Her hair hung in frizzy ringlets all around her face, quite like Hermione’s did, only twice as voluminous. I looked away from her face as she looked up at me, busying myself with a small pot of mashed potatoes.

“That’s not the only reason.” She admitted.

I raised my eyebrows inquisitively, taking a bite of chicken breast (which was surprisingly delicious).

“My boyfriend abused me for two years.” She said, staring down at the burlap sack on which my food sat. “When I told people, no one believed me.” She shrugged, corners of her mouth tilting downwards. “I wish I had brought him to court, but it’s too late now. Even if I had, I don’t think I could have faced anyone if I had lost.” She finished looking up at my face. “I admire you for being strong enough to stand up against him.”

A blush spread across my cheekbones as I dropped my gaze away from her, swallowing my food.

“Thank you.” I said, my voice quiet. “I don’t think I could have done it without Harry though.” I admitted, the corner of my mouth twitching upwards as I looked over at her again. “He’s great.”

“The first time I met him was in Diagon Alley about two years ago. He always looks so menacing until you go up and talk to him, doesn’t he?” She asked, her nose crinkling up as she smiled.

“ _Harry?_ ” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

I remembered back to the wizarding restaurant that Harry and I had gone too, where the waiter spilled wine all over our table.

“Yeah-” I said with a laugh. “Yeah I can see that.”

“I quickly realized that he’s just a big teddy bear. Even gave me a book that he was carrying with him ‘cause I mentioned I was interested in reading it. Then when I joined the Auror department I really saw how kind he is. You’re a lucky guy.” She said, resting her chin on her hand as she spoke.

I smiled and laughed, shaking my head at Harry’s over-polite nature, wondering if he even remembered the encounter.

“Yeah, I am.” I said, taking another bite of bread, smile remaining on my face. “We were enemies back in school, you know?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

“Really?” She asked with a grin.

I smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I did everything I could just to get under his skin. Even climbed into a tree once to make him notice me.” I admitted with a laugh.

She laughed along with me.

“You’re kidding?” She asked.

I shook my head as I chuckled.

“But I got turned into a ferret for being annoying, so I guess I got what was coming for me.” I said with a shrug.

She leaned back in her chair as she laughed, her eyes closing as she did so.

“I can’t believe that!” She exclaimed, wiping at one of her eyes. “Teasing _Harry_ sodding _Potter._ You’ve got some nerve.” She said with a grin.

I shrugged and smiled as I chewed, letting her laughter die down.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t even say. I’m Amiclera Melton, but most people just call me Amy.” She said, outstretching her hand.

“Nice to- ouch!” I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from her grasp as a sharp pain shot up my arm. “Sorry, I forgot I hurt my hand. It wasn’t bothering me until now.” I said, rubbing it tenderly.

“What happened to it?” She asked with a frown, pulling out her wand.

‘Nothing, it was an accident’ nearly slipped out of my mouth from habit, but I shook the phrase away.

“I landed on it when I was pushed into my cell.” I said as she reached out for it dragging the tip of her wand across it.

“ _Pushed_ into your cell? What do you mean?” She asked.

I winced at the burning sensation of her magic, taking note of how different it was from Harry’s healing charms.

“I mean they pushed me from the door into the cell and I fell on my hand.” I stated, looking up at her as she put her wand away, giving my hand a small massage.

“Pushed you down the stairs?” She asked.

“What stairs?” I questioned.

She looked horrified.

“They didn’t put up the stair charm when they put you in the cell?” She asked.

“No? It was just a drop.” I explained.

Her mouth dropped open, brow furrowing as she continued to hold my hand in hers.

“That’s an outrage. It’s at least a 6 meter drop from the door, you could have been seriously injured!” She exclaimed concernedly.

“It’s fine.” I said quickly, trying to deflate her anger.

“It’s NOT fine!” She shouted, pulling my hand towards her as if trying to protect even that small part of me.

I glanced down at my hand and her eyes followed. She immediately let go and brushed off her robes, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“They shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” She said.

I shrugged and shook my head. “It’s okay. Hopefully they never have the chance to do it again.” I said with a small smile.

She nodded and returned to her seat. “They’re all a bunch of jerks. The aurors, I mean. They get their jobs done, but personality-wise, they are horrible.” She said quietly.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that, you’re lovely.” I said honestly.

She smiled and laughed a little. “Thank you.” She replied. “Mr. Potter always stood up for me when the guys got out of hand. I always liked having him in the office, but it was only for very special cases.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t put up with his friends being treated badly.” I said with a small smile.

“Oh, I don’t think Mr. Potter considers me a _friend_.” She said abashedly, shaking her head with a small chuckle.

“Harry is everyone’s friend until you prove to him that you don’t deserve to be. Even then, you can win him back if you show him that you’ve changed.” I said.

She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, which only sprung back into place a moment later.

“I don’t think he even knows my name.” She muttered, glancing up to me as if hoping I would prove her wrong.

“He remembers everyone’s name. If you say it once, he’ll remember forever.” I said honestly.

“You think he really does?” She asked with a smile.

“Ask him yourself. He’ll undoubtedly be at the trial today.” I said, shocking myself at how much I really believed he would be there supporting me.

“Right.” She said, looking down at the parchment in front of her, as if she had completely forgotten that I was a prisoner of Azkaban. “Are you finished with your food?” She asked, looking down at the empty burlap sack and glass container in front of me.

I nodded. “Yes, thank you.” I replied.

“My pleasure.” She replied, waving her wand at it to make it disappear. “Your trial will be held at 4, which is in about two hours.” She announced. “I’m afraid I have to go for now. Did you want to stay in here or go back to your cell?” She asked.

“Will you be in here if I am in here?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I need to get back to the office, but I’ll be back to bring you to the courtrooms. I’m not letting those assholes get near you.”

I chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll just go back to my cell then, if that’s okay.” I requested.

She nodded and stood from her chair, opening the door as we walked out.

* * *

“Are you sure I should come?” Pansy asked, adjusting the dark purple dress that she now wore.

“Yes of course. Why do you think you shouldn’t?” I asked confusedly.

“They might suspect me.” She said.

I shook my head. “No they won’t.” I said, synching my tie before I pulled on my robes, smoothing out the black shirt that I wore.

She sighed dramatically.

“Fine, but you can’t wear that color tie.” She said, flicking her wand at my neck.

I looked down and saw that my originally red tie had been turned the same color purple as her dress, and looked up to find her black lipstick covered lips parted into a wide smile.

“Pansy, we’re going to court, not to the yule ball.” I said exasperatedly, waving my hand at my neck to change it back.

“Potter! You can’t wear red, it clashed with my dress. Pick either purple, dark green, or black.” She protested, following me out of my bedroom.

“Nobody is going to be comparing-”

“Potter!”

I sighed and rolled my eyes, waving my hand at my neck to turn my tie black.

“Thank you.” She said, reaching to grab a pinch of floo powder. “I don’t think we should sit around each other. It might look suspicious.”

I gaped at her, mouth dropping open in exasperation. “If we aren’t going to be near each other then why did I have to change my tie!”

“Because, Potter, then _I_ would know that we didn’t match and that’s simply not how I work.” She replied, her heel clicking as she stepped into the fireplace, smirking at me before she disappeared in a flash of green flame.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, a smirk tugging at my lips. I looked down at my tie, considering changing it back to red. Deciding that she would probably hex me, I ignored the thought and grabbed some floo powder for myself, ducking my head as I stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

Amy lead me down the corridor to a door with a gold-plated number 26. She reached over and hooked her hand in the crook of my elbow to ‘lead’ me like the other aurors had done, though her grasp was much softer and more comforting. I looked around the room as we entered, finding it to be only half the size of my initial trial room.

“Why is it so small?” I asked her quietly, making sure no one could see me speaking to her.

“It’s a half wizengamot trial to make the case low publicity, just incase they can’t figure out the real perpetrator. They don’t like spreading unsolved cases to the Prophet.” She explained as she lead me to my seat, which was on the first row on the right half of the room. “Good luck.” She whispered before turning her back to me and walking across the open space to the other half of the room, taking a seat three seats down from a woman in a purple dress.

I looked more closely at the woman, and to my disbelief, I realized that it was none other than Pansy Parkinson herself. How on earth did she know about the trial?

She smiled widely at me and waved, her white teeth sticking out harshly against the black lipstick she wore. I gave her a small wave before letting my eyes travel over the crowd in search of Harry, unfortunately, my eyes found Michael first.

He was seated on the first row next to Toby Clark who was absolutely shaking, leaning as far away from Michael as he could possibly get with an expression that I knew all too well. He had messed up, and he was going to pay for when and if Michael ever got him alone. I felt a stroke of pity for the man, but that was immediately stumped out when I caught sight of Harry who was making his way down the stairs, stopping at about the fourth row up right next to Amy’s seat.

He outstretched his hand towards her and she looked up, nearly jumping out of her seat when she recognized him. I heard his laugh from across the room, the noise filling me with hope and warmth. He gestured to the seat next to Amy and she nodded, stepping back to let him pass by her and take the seat. I watched as Pansy and Harry made eye contact for a long moment, a strange look of familiarity passing between them before he looked away, his eyes finally landing on me.

He gave me an exhausted smile and shook his head, his shoulders visibly rising and dropping as he sighed. I could practically hear him say _This is ridiculous._ I nodded back at him, reflecting his smile onto my own face _I know._

I glanced at Amy to find her staring at me with wide, excited eyes, and pointed a finger at Harry and then at herself, mouthing the words ‘he knew my name’. I grinned over at her, and then at Harry who looked slightly confused at my sudden display of emotions. I shook my head at him with a smile, glancing up at the head witch of the wizengamot, Pamela Keels, as she tapped the gavel on the sound block and began to speak.

I looked over at Harry one last time before tuning into what the witch was saying.

“Resident of Wilshham flats number 94, London, England. Interrogators: myself, Pamela Keels, Head witch of the Wizengamot; Quinn Raleigh, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Court scribe is Carson Wells. Supposed victim; Michael Douglass Rutherford. Witnesses for the crime; Toby Haddum Clark. Supposed perpetrator; Draco Lucius Malfoy. Witness for the accused; Harry James Potter.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, please approach the chair in the center of the room for questioning.” She directed.

I stood from my seat and approached the chair, making eye contact with Harry the entire time as if to give myself more courage. I sat down on the stone cold chair, looking up at Pamela Keels as she began to speak again.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” Pamela said.

I repeated her words, and awaited her first question.

“Did you kidnap Mr. Rutherford?” She asked.

“No.” I replied honestly.

“Did you ever have any intention of causing harm to Mr. Rutherford?” She questioned.

“No.” I answered.

“Did you hire anyone to kidnap Mr. Rutherford?” She asked.

“No.”

“Do you know who would wish harm upon Mr. Rutherford?”

I paused, only Harry springing to mind. “No.” I replied.

“Can you account for your whereabouts for the time of Mr. Rutherford’s appearance?”

“I was with Harry.” I said, waving my hand in his direction.

“Mr. Potter, can you confirm that Mr. Malfoy was in your presence on December 28th at approximately ten o’ clock p.m.?” She asked Harry.

He stood.

“Yes, ma’am, he was with me.” He confirmed.

“And he did not leave your presence that night?” She asked.

“No ma’am. We didn’t leave each other’s sides until the Minister and two other aurors came to collect Draco from our home.” He announced.

“Thank you, that is all.” She said, letting Harry sit down.

“Do you have anything further to add, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

“No, ma’am.” I replied.

“You may take your seat.” She announced.

I nodded and stood, walking over to return to my seat as she called Michael up to be questioned.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” Pamela said.

He did so, his deep voice rumbling through the room.

“Mr. Rutherford, where have you been for the past 5 days?” Pamela asked.

“In the room yer aurors found me in. Malfoy took me there on the 28th and hadn’t been back since.” He lied, crossing his arms.

“Right.” Pamela said, unconvinced. “And how do you know that it was Mr. Malfoy who kidnapped you?” She asked.

“Cause he showed me his face and said ‘This is the last face you’ll ever see before you die. How does that make you feel?’.” He replied.

“And you don’t think that there is a chance it could have been someone else under the Polyjuice potion?” Pamela asked.

“No. He knew things about me that no one else does. It had to be him.” Michael accused.

“I see. And why do you think Mr. Malfoy wanted to harm you?” She questioned.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been anything but good to him. He always overreacts-.”

“ENOUGH!” Harry exclaimed suddenly.

It was as if he had cast a _silencio_ over the entire room. Not a single sound could be heard as he stood from his seat.

“I have had... _enough._ ” He said, his voice dangerously low.

It was as if everyone in the room simultaneously remembered that this man was _Harry Potter._ I saw the muscles in his jaw work as he took in a deep breath, lip twitching as he held back his anger. It was as if there were a vibration in the air around him, expressing his anger in that very moment.

“May I please approach the subject?” Harry asked, looking up at Pamela Keels.

 _Surely_ they wouldn’t let him-.

“Yes, go right ahead.” She said, waving her hand at Harry.

Harry stepped past Amy, who was watching Harry with wide eyes as he made his way to the center of the courtroom. He leaned in close next to Michael’s ear, and I watched as his dark brown eyes flooded with pure fear, lips parting as he leaned quickly away from Harry.

“Now tell the sodding truth, for once in your miserable life.” Harry spat, his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

Michael continued staring at Harry as he looked up to Pamela, nodding his head to let her know that he was done. I could have sworn I saw a repressed smile flash across her face before she looked down at the parchment in front of her.

“Mr. Rutherford, I’ll ask you again, did Draco Lucius Malfoy kidnap you?” She asked.

Michael looked between her, and then over at Harry who raised his eyebrows challengingly, as if asking him to lie.

“No.” Michael said.

I exhaled in relief, tipping my head back thankfully.

“Who did kidnap you, Mr. Rutherford?” Pamela asked.

“No one. I ran away. I was hiding so tha’ it would look like he kidnapped me.” He confessed.

“Why would you do that?” Pamela asked.

“Because-” He started, looking over at me angrily. “We were together fer three years! Three years and then he runs away with _him-_ just cause he’s famous!!” Michael exclaimed, jutting a thumb at Harry, who rolled his eyes exhaustedly.

“You can’t get away from me that easily!” He exclaimed.

Seeing the opportunity, Pamela entered a new line of questioning.

“Did you abuse Mr. Malfoy at any time during your relationship?” She asked.

Harry looked at Michael with his eyebrows raised. I could see Michael’s chest heaving with inner conflicting emotions, clearly wanting to lie.

“I whacked him around a little bit, sure. I wouldn’t call it ‘abuse’, that’s such a harsh word.” He said, his voice becoming more controlled.

“Is _rape_ a harsh word, too, because you did that also! Animal slaughter?! Too _harsh of a word for you, IS IT?!”_ Harry asked angrily, his fists balled up at his sides.

“I never-”

“Don’t you DARE _LIE_!” Harry shouted, pointing his finger at Michael forcefully.

I saw the muscles work in Michael’s jaw before he looked up at Pamela.

“Fine. Yes, I- _abused_ him. He’s a man, I thought he could take it. Guess he’s just too weak.” Michael said, crossing his arms.

The hairs on my arms stood on end, and I reached up to touch my hair and found that it was sticking up straight as if someone were holding a balloon over my head. I looked around and saw that everyone’s hair was doing the same- everyone except Harry’s. I had never seen him more angry in my entire life. He was nearly purple in the face, absolutely trembling from head to foot.

“Your honor, may we take a vote on whether this slimy cockroach gets to see the light of day ever again?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of Michael, who looked affronted.

“Certainly. Those in favor of Mr. Malfoy?” She asked, raising her own hand and looking around the room to gather the votes of everyone else.

“And those in favor of Mr. Rutherford?” She asked.

Not a single hand was raised. My heart sailed.

“Then, by majority rules, I hereby decree Mr. Malfoy not guilty, and Mr. Rutherford guilty on all accounts charged against him.” She struck the sound block with her gavel and the courtroom stood.

I stood and smiled at Harry who looked elated, a wide grin on his face. I made the mistake of looking at Michael, which caused him to launch out of his chair in anger, barreling toward me so quickly I didn’t have time to react. Suddenly he fell forward, face smashing against the ground as what looked like ropes twisted and wrapped their way around his body. Harry stepped forward, grabbing him by the ropes to haul him upwards with much more ease than I had expected. He put his face right next to his ear as Michael gasped for air.

“How does it feel to be the vulnerable one for once, huh? Not that great. Or maybe you’re just too _weak._ ” Harry spat, throwing Michael into the arms of two aurors that were approaching.

They both buckled underneath the weight of Michael’s body as Harry waved his hand, removing the ropes from around Michael’s body as he stopped struggling. He stared after Michael in disgust as he was hauled from the room, lips pressed together as he shook with anger.

I looked over as _Pansy_ of all people rested a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. He was immediately calmed, his shoulders and jaw relaxing from where they had originally been in an angrily tense state. His green eyes flicked from her face, over to mine and he exhaled heavily, a smile spreading across his face as he started toward me.

I scrambled to get out of the aisle I was in, practically falling down the stairs and into his arms as I threw my arms around his neck. One of his large hands was splayed across my back, the other cradling the back of my head as he exhaled in relief. I didn’t know how long we hugged, but nearly all of the wizengamot had left by the time we parted. We kissed before I turned to Pansy and hugged her, cringing as she landed a kiss against my cheek.

“Pansy!” I exclaimed, wiping my cheek to find a smudge of black now on my hand.

She laughed and flicked her wand at my face to clean it, reaching over to rub her nails across my back in a comforting manner. I smiled and shook my head, looking over at Harry once again.

“Let’s get home.” He said, taking my hand in his.

 


	31. Relaxation

Harry sat down with me on the couch, his hand resting on my knee. He sighed and looked up at Pansy, as if waiting for her to speak as she paced the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Are you guys.. friends?” I asked, remembering the way they had acted toward each other during the trial, and the familiarity between them.

Harry laughed and smiled at me, reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through his hair, as if trying to find the right words.

“How do we even explain this?” He asked Pansy.

“I don’t know. You’re Harry sodding Potter, don’t you know how to give speeches?” She snipped back.

He smiled and shook his head, as if he had gotten used to this sort of reaction somehow.

“Okay.” He said, dragging a hand down his face as he sighed heavily.

“What’s going on?” I asked with a frown, an uneasy feeling in my stomach from Harry’s behavior.

He stroked his thumb against my knee comfortingly, chewing on the inside of his lip as he thought.

“Alright, well, I’ll start from the beginning.” He started, taking a deep breath as he glanced over at Pansy, who had now folded her arms and rested back against the wall behind her. “When the aurors came and took you, I went to the café to tell Pansy that we wouldn’t be coming to lunch. I didn’t want her to think that you had forgotten or anything like that.” He said, waving his hand as if this act of courtesy were no big deal. “When I got there, I told her what had happened and- well- we made a plan.” He said with a sigh.

“A plan? For what?” I asked.

“To find Michael.” Harry replied.

“What?!” I asked, looking over at Pansy as if to ask her to disprove his statement.

“Well, long story short, we found him. Obviously.” She said, pushing herself off the wall. “The lazy oaf was stored away in an alley not far away from your old house, making that poor Toby fellow look after him. The next day, Potter went to the ministry so that he would have a solid alibi when I called in Michael’s location on the emergency floo at Keith’s old parlor.”

“You called in- alib- what?!” I asked, finding it impossible to digest this information.

“Our plan worked, and they never found out that I made the call. Potter had an alibi and they found Michael easily. Now Michael’s in jail and out of your hair, nothing for you to worry about.” She finished with a casual shrug.

My mouth had dropped open, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. Pansy had a smug smile on her face, and Harry was watching me with a small frown, waiting for my response before showing any emotion. I raised my eyebrows, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees, fingers pressing up against my lips as I took a deep breath, processing everything they had just told me.

“So this was all you two? Michael getting caught, the trial, everything?” I asked, looking at her and then at Harry.

Pansy nodded, and so did Harry, though, with more hesitation. I rubbed my face heavily and stood, Harry’s hand slipping from my knee as I did so. Taking a step towards Pansy, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” I said quietly, closing my eyes and she rubbed my back gently.

“You know I’ll always watch out for you, Draco.” She replied, stroking my hair softly.

I nodded against her shoulder, taking a deep breath as I let her go.

“Always have.” I said, reaching up to tuck her soft hair behind her ear.

She smiled at me, and then looked over at Harry before taking a deep breath.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten everything settled, I think I’ll go.” She said, walking over to land a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Been fun plotting with you, Potter. Let’s do it again sometime.” She said as she walked back over toward me.

He chuckled. “Will do.” He replied, looking at her fondly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. “Bye, love. Owl me when you two want to have lunch. You know my schedule.” She said, straightening my collar before she took a step back, winking at Harry before she dissaparated with a _crack._

I took in a deep breath before I turned around to face Harry, our eyes meeting. Even without moving, there was a swell of emotions that formed between us, drawing us together as if by a magnetic force. I stepped forward as he stood, outstretching my arms as pulled me into a hug. The hug was full of such relief and sincere rapture that it brought tears to my eyes, my fingers digging into the top of his muscular back as I held him to me, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

His arms were shaking with the intensity in which he was holding me, his large hands occasionally moving position to get a better grip on me. He took in a shaky breath, adjusting the way his chin was resting on my shoulder.

“I love you.” He said in a choked voice.

I nodded against his shoulder.

“So much.” He added, cutting off halfway through the last syllable.

I sniffed as I leaned away, holding his face between my hands. He closed his eyes, and exhaled before looking up at me. His eyes were pink, making the green of them stick out even more vibrantly than usual. I pushed my fingers through his hair as I continued to nod.

“I know.” I said, leaning forward to kiss him. “I know.” I said as I pulled away, pressing a line of kisses from his mouth across his cheek before I hugged him again. “Thank you for loving me.”

He let out a breathy laugh as he hugged me tightly, his fingers digging into my back as if he never planned to let go.

“I love you, too.” I said.

* * *

I woke up on the couch, Draco curled up in between my legs, his head on my chest. Reaching a hand up, I pushed it through his hair, leaning down to press a kiss against his warm forehead. He inhaled deeply, nuzzling his face more snugly underneath my chin, his arm wrapping around my torso. I smiled, lifting my hand as I looked over at the kitchen, waving it through the air to make us both a cup of tea.

He hummed gently as he woke up, pulling his knees up closer to his chest. Resting his shins on my inner thigh, he lifted his head from underneath my chin, sliding both of his arms up to wrap around my neck as he blinked sleepily at me, a slow smile forming on his face.

“Hello, Potter.” He said, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

“Malfoy.” I replied in between kisses.

He turned his face as he heard a mug land on the island in the kitchen, watching the tea make itself for a few moments before turning back to me. Smiling, he pushed his fingers through my hair, watching his hand as he did so. He let his eyes travel across my face, as if he thought he might never have the chance to do so ever again.

“Dinner?” I asked, watching his eyes flick down to my mouth, the corner of his lips quirking upwards.

“I just got out of prison and you’re asking what I want for dinner?” He asked.

I nodded and smiled, tracing small circles onto his back. He took in a deep breath, moving a hand across my chest and shoulder.

“Anything you want.” He said, gliding his fingers up the side of my neck and into my hair again.

I waved my hand and brought our two mugs of tea over to us, watching as they landed on the coffee table with two soft _thunks._ I shrugged, the corners of my mouth tugging downwards as I thought.

“Pancakes?” I asked with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Potter, we can’t have Pancakes for dinner.” He muttered.

“That’s what you said last time.” I pointed out.

He sighed heavily and shook his head discouragingly.

“Lasagna, then?” I asked with a smile, tilting my head to the side.

“Mm sounds good.” He said approvingly, twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers.

“You know I’ll have to get up, right?” I asked, observing his slender face.

“No.” He said with the small shake of his head, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“What do you mean, no?” I asked, raising my eyebrows in amusement.

“I mean I want to sit here and play with your hair for as long as possible.” He replied simply.

“Then supper will never come.” I pointed out.

“We all have to make sacrifices to do what we love.” He said with a shrug and an overdramatic sigh.

“So ‘what you love’ is playing with my hair and looking at my face, is it?” I asked with a smirk.

His gaze dropped down to my tie, traveling up my neck and over my jaw, pausing on my lips before taking in the rest of my face.

“Yes.” He replied, finally landing on my eyes again.

I couldn’t help but smile, rolling my eyes as I looked over at the kitchen.

“So be it.” I muttered, waving my hand to direct ingredients and bowls onto the kitchen island.

“You always cook. Why don’t you let me do it tonight?” He asked.

“Not a chance. I just got you back, I’m not going to have you cook for me.” I replied, returning my hands to where they were around his waist as the food sorted itself in the kitchen.

He smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek, his hand dropping down to rest on my shoulder. Leaving a trail of kisses behind, he rested his forehead on my shoulder, taking in a deep breath as his fingers pressed up against the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back slightly as my hand slid up his back.

“Why do you always smell so damn good?” He breathed.

I let my eyes flutter open as I huffed out a small laugh.

“Shampoo, I guess.” I muttered out, sliding my hand down his back again.

He tilted his head and pressed a kiss against the crook of my neck, retracing the line of kisses he had previously left on his journey down there. I swallowed harshly, trying with immense effort to control my breathing. Suddenly, I became incredibly aware of his warm body pressing up against my groin, his soft lips finally finding mine as he slid his slender fingers into my hair.

We only kissed for a few moments before I decided that I was too worked up to continue this without him getting a hip-full of just how _happy_ I was to have him back. I pecked his lips and then his forehead.

“I should check on the food.” I excused, reaching up to the back of the couch and to the armrest as I hauled myself up and slipped off the couch, grabbing my tea as I walked over to the kitchen.

I outstretched a hand and rested it on the edge of the counter, taking in a steadying breath as I tried to focus on the warmth of the mug I held in my hands. Taking a sip of tea, I watched as some shredded cheese sprinkled itself on top of the uncooked lasagna, falling in a thick layer of white and yellow across the top of it. I waved my hand and deactivated the spell, picking it up as I walked over to the oven, popping the dish onto the top rack. Closing the door, I set the timer for forty-five minutes, straightening up to begin putting the dishes in the sink.

“You know there’s a spell for that, right?” Draco asked as he approached from behind me.

“I know.” I replied, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. “I find cleaning relaxing at times.” I said with a small shrug, squirting some soap onto a sponge as I ran the tap.

“And you need to relax right now, do you?” He asked, setting his cup of tea down on the counter.

I cleared my throat, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

“Don’t I always?” I replied casually, rinsing off a bowl.

Draco’s hand slid across my back as he stepped behind me, sending chills up my spine. I took in a deep breath as he moved both of his hands up to my shoulders, pressing his thumbs against the knots in my back. Reaching over, I shut off the tap, setting the unwashed bowl down into the sink. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, hanging my head as I rested my hands on the edge of the sink.

“Fuck.” I breathed, trying and failing to lift my head as he worked the muscles in my back.

He slid a hand underneath my arm, moving it across my chest to hold the front of my shoulder firmly as he pressed his knuckles against a particularly firm knot on my upper back. I let out a soft groan, reaching one of my hands up to rest on the arm that was angled across the front of my body. He continued to work the tense muscle until it was gone, eventually switching to the heel of his palm to massage the remaining muscles.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of my neck, moving down across the top of my shoulder as he let his hand slide down my arm.

“Draco.” I moaned out, actually becoming concerned with how much he could turn me on with just a few simple touches.

I tried to say his name as a warning that if he continued on, I would have to take a very long walk or a very short shower, though he didn’t seem thrown by my tone of voice. In fact, it seemed to only encourage him, the hand that was on my shoulder now sliding down my chest, stopping when it reached my belt. I silently begged his hand to dip lower, barely refraining from making the request out loud.

Before I could think of anything further, he was turning me around. I blushed as I looked up at him, finding that he looked far more calm and collected than I did. I took in a deep breath and swallowed, trying to ignore both of his hands which had now perched themselves on either one of my hips. My fingers were clutching the edge of the counter with such intensity I thought my fingers might break. I was afraid that if I reached out and touched him, I might never want to stop.

He reached a hand up, his fingertips brushing across my cheekbone as he slid them back into my hair. His grey eyes were soft as he tilted his head slightly, gaze traveling up and down my face. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss me, hand sliding down to the back of my neck as he did so. I exhaled through my nose as I let my eyes fall closed, letting one of my hands fall from the edge of the counter, sliding around to his lower back.

As he stepped forward, I moved my hips back, trying to hide how blatantly turned on I was. He seemed to realize what I was doing, and, much to my relief, moved his leg in between mine. I moaned as his firm thigh provided pressure against my now aching erection. He rocked his hips forward against me, grabbing a fist-full of my shirt to pull me towards him.

I dropped my other hand away from the edge of the counter, bringing it to his hip as my other hand pressed against his lower back, drawing him closer as we kissed. We rocked together, eventually parting from our kiss with heavy gasps, clutching shirts and hair and hips. Draco stepped backwards, pulling me with him as he did so. We walked toward my bedroom together, occasionally sharing kisses as we went.

I shut the door behind me as we walked in, lifting my chin as Draco pulled my tie out from underneath my collar. Untucking my shirt, I pulled it over my head, reaching over to pull off Draco’s, too. He caught my face in his hands as I dropped our shirts off to the side, laying down slowly on the bed as we kissed. I held myself up on my arms, legs resting on the bed between his as he knotted his fingers into my hair.

“I want to try again.” He breathed, letting his head rest down on the mattress as he looked up at me, his chest heaving.

I rested down on my elbow, my now free hand coming up to stroke through his hair.

“Okay, but.. why don’t we try it the other way around?” I suggested.

His eyebrows tugged together in confusion.

“You mean.. instead of me...?” He asked timidly.

I nodded. “It might be.. easier.”

“I’ve never done that before.” He admitted, looking slightly worried.

“Neither have I.” I replied with a small smile.

He smiled back, clearly comforted by my response. Leaning forward, he kissed me again, his hands reaching down to dig into my back. He rolled us over, sliding his hands around to unbuckle my belt, kissing me again before he stood and pulled off my trousers. Tugging off his own, he returned to the bed, his legs straddling my thighs as he caught my lips in another kiss.

I slid my hands up his smooth back, gliding my fingers through his soft hair as our lips parted and met again and again. He ground his hips down onto mine, our erections rubbing together in a way that made my toes curl. I moaned into his mouth, one of my hands slipping from his hair to clutch his arse cheek, encouraging the movement. He seemed to gain some confidence from my reaction, moving his hips down again with slightly more force.

I dropped my head down onto the mattress, as I groaned, my eyebrows pulling together as I arched my hips up against his.

“Fuck.” I moaned out as he rocked downwards again, this time sitting up to put more weight behind it.

I arched my hips up as he pressed down, becoming breathless as each wave of pleasure crashed through my body. He flattened his hands on my abdomen, hanging his head as he picked up pace, our bodies rocking together rhythmically. Dropping his head down to my chest, he caught his breath, moving sideways to roll off of me and pull his boxers off. I did the same to mine, watching as my blue bottle of lubricant came soaring through the air into Draco’s palm. I reached for it so that I could prepare myself, but Draco apparently had another idea.

“Let me. I’ll make it good for you.” He said, just as my fingers reached the smooth surface of the bottle.

I let it go and nodded, leaning back against the pillow as he sat up on his knees. He clicked the bottle open and squirted a bit onto his fingertips, setting the bottle down before he leaned over to kiss me, his knees parting my legs as he did so. I tucked my fingers into his hair as we kissed, half focused on that while the rest of me was waiting for his fingers to arrive at their intended destination.

To my surprise, his hand wrapped around my dick first, giving it a few halfhearted tugs before dropping lower to play with my balls, a finger slowly trailing downward. I inhaled sharply as one of his thin fingers penetrated my entrance, only going in about halfway before he was pulling it out again, returning again only a second later

The sensation was nothing close to painful, but felt unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was like a dull burn, but also made me want to close my eyes and never feel anything but this ever again. Draco twisted, hooked, and pushed his finger into me in every way I thought possible, and not long after that, his singular finger was joined by a second one.

A moan escaped my lips as I felt myself stretch to this new intrusion, the dull ache had returned, but was quickly fading as Draco twisted and pushed his fingers inside of me at a slow pace. It came to my attention that he was kissing my shoulder over and over again, mainly due to the fact that the hands that I had laced around the back of his neck were pulling him towards me unbeknownst to me. I dropped one of my hands away to give him a little freedom, only to have myself return that hand to the back of his neck as he inserted a third finger into my entrance.

This held a far greater burning sensation than either of the other two, but along with that came an even larger spectrum of enjoyment. I was groaning, out of either pleasure or pain, I wasn’t sure, all I knew is that I didn’t want him to stop. That I wanted _more_ of whatever this feeling was.

My chest was heaving, and I vaguely heard something that sounded like windows rattling in the distance, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything other than Draco’s fingers inside of me, twisting and pushing and hooking upwards. I had no idea what I was saying, but _something_ was coming out of my mouth of a vocal variety, and it seemed to encourage Draco further, much to my satisfaction.

“Are you ready?” He asked, his breathing shaky.

“ _Yes_ , yes. Fuck yes.” I sighed out eagerly.

He removed his fingers from inside me, a wave of both relief from the overwhelming sensation and a feeling of loss washing over me. The emotion was quickly stifled as his freshly lubricated hand slid around my dick, his soft fingers gliding up and down gracefully around my shaft.

I somehow managed to pry my eyes open and look up at him as he leaned backwards, finding that one of his hands was working around his own dick while the other was sliding up and down mine. Groaning, I closed my eyes again, finding the scene far too erotic to look at during this sensationally overloaded state.

I arched my hips upwards, my legs parting even farther in front of Draco as he kneeled on the bed in front of me in a silent request to urge him forward. His hand dropped away from my dick momentarily as I heard the click of a bottle, three of his fingers returning a second later, pressing inside of my entrance, impatient, but tender.

I reached a hand up and clutched the headboard, my mouth dropping open as he worked his fingers inside of me again. Releasing a shaky breath, he pulled his fingers out from inside of me, hand now resting on my inner thigh.

“Are you sure?” He asked, just as I had.

“Yes. _God-_ fuck- yes.” I moaned out, tilting my chin down so that I could see him better.

He was now looking down, one of his hands still on my inner thigh as his other one clutched his own dick, guiding it forward. I felt the spongy head press up against my entrance before slipping its way inside, bringing with it a feeling unlike any preceding ones. I clutched the headboard with both of my hands as he pushed forward gingerly, his hand wrapping around my dick, only adding to the pleasure of the situation.

My mouth had dropped open, producing moans, groans, and swearwords that I had never said before, breaths being sucked in only when he pulled his hips backwards. The hand that was tugging on my dick was moving at twice the speed of his hips, distracting me from any pain that I might have felt during this entire process. Though it was helpful, I could feel my climax quickly approaching, and I reached a hand down to rest on his hand.

“If you keep that up I’m going to cum in about 5 seconds.” I panted out, barely able to produce any coherent words. He let out a small huff that might have been laughter under any other circumstances.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Fuck yes.” I groaned out, moving my hips to coax him further inside of me. “Keep going.” I practically pleaded, continuing to move my hips.

He seemed to sigh in relief at my answer, moving his hips forward again slowly, but deeper than he had gone before. I moaned, gripping the headboard tightly as I leaned my head back, feeling his hipbone press up against the back of my thigh as he pushed himself all the way into me. Whether it was the fact that he had completely fit inside of me, or that he was just now reaching a more pleasurable spot, I was suddenly so overwhelmed by concupiscence I thought I might pass out. Thankfully I managed to maintain consciousness wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over, his head landing on the pillow with a heavy puffing sound.

He slid his hands up my thighs as I slowly began to work myself up and down on his dick, stuck between the desire to close my eyes and feel everything in it’s entirety or wanting to watch as Draco’s eyelashes fluttered with every move I made. I hadn’t noticed until now, but he was letting out soft moans of his own, deep and hoarse with every quick exhale. His fingers dug into my thigh muscles as he arched his hips up to meet me on a downstroke, making the urge to close my eyes overcome everything else.

I groaned loudly, leaning forward to rest my hands on either side of his abdomen, finding the best angle at which to move my hips and continuing to do that over and over again. In that moment, if someone had asked me my name, I’m not quite sure I would have known it. The only name I knew was Draco, and so, I said it.

“Draco, Draco, fuck- Draco- _Draco, fuck.”_ I moaned out, my eyebrows pulling together as my climax edged closer and closer. 

“Christ, Harry.” Draco moaned from underneath me.

I opened my eyes just long enough to read his expression, finding that he was as far gone as I was.

“I’m going to cum.” He announced, resting his hand on my hip as if that phrase were going to turn me off completely.

If anything, it only sped up the oncoming train which was my own orgasm, my movements becoming more and more erratic as I moved myself up and down. My entire body quaked as Draco wrapped his hand around my dick, beginning to pump his hand in time with my movements. I couldn't tell if I needed to breathe in or out and, frankly, I didn't care. I moaned loudly as a weightlessness filled my limbs, making me feel like I was simultaneously falling and flying upwards all at the same time. I felt my release spill out over Draco’s hand as he simultaneously came deep inside me, a warmth spreading through my lower stomach as he did so.

I continued to rock my hips forward feebly as my mind fell back down to my body, the last few rolls of my orgasm washing over me before I collapsed on the bed next to him, barely containing enough mental energy to cast a cleaning spell. He rolled over to face me, his forehead resting up against my neck as we both struggled to collect ourselves.

There was a faint beeping noise coming from somewhere in the distance, bringing my attention back down to earth.

“Food’s ready.” Draco breathed against my neck.

I let out an exhausted chuckle, thinking that I might not ever move again.

  



	32. The Armchair

I woke up to an empty bed, outstretching my arm across the soft cotton sheets to feel that they were still warm from where Harry had been. Hearing a noise from the bathroom, I looked over to see the door ajar, the light on inside. Smiling, I stretched as I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed so that I could stand. Pushing my fingers through my hair, I walked to the door, pushing it open as I walked inside.

Harry was at the sink in a towel, shaving his face. I leaned against the doorframe, tilting my head against it as I watched him drag the razor over his chin, leaving behind a clean patch of skin. He rinsed the razor off and tilted his face to get a better angle, spotting me in the mirror. His eyes squinted up as he smiled, glancing over his shoulder at me before continuing to shave his face.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Morning.” I replied, folding my arms as I watched him rinse off his razor again.

“Sleep well?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” I hummed, smiling at him as he looked at me.

He smiled, too, tilting his head endearingly before turning back to the mirror to finish shaving. I observed his muscular back, remembering how pliant he had been underneath my hands last night. I had never experienced anything like that before. He was so _reactive_ to everything I did, I thought he might burst the windows with his accidental magic.

He rinsed off his razor and set it on the edge of the sink, grabbing the end of his towel to dry off his face. He made his way toward me, his hands sliding around my waist and up my back when he reached me. I spread my hands out across his shoulders, sliding them up his neck as I stood up from where I had been leaning on the doorframe. He closed his eyes and smiled as I pushed my fingers through his hair slowly, a low hum coming from deep in his chest.

I leaned down and kissed him, the sharp scent of his shaving cream filling my nose. He smiled against my lips as he reciprocated the kiss, his large hands rubbing across my back slowly.

“Shower?” I asked with a smile, not giving him enough time to respond before I was kissing him again.

“Mm.” He hummed in approval, his hands sliding underneath my sweater.

I leaned away from the kiss as he pulled the jumper over my head, kissing my cheek as he turned around to walk over to the shower, turning the water on. Pulling off the rest of my clothes, I walked over to Harry, gliding my hand across his back as he ran his hand under the water. He looked over his shoulder at me before he stood, drying his hand off on the towel around his waist.

Though he was covered and I was not, I felt no sense of vulnerability. Or maybe I did, and I subconsciously trusted him enough that it didn’t feel the same as when I’m vulnerable around someone else. Usually the realization that I had let my guard down would send fear shooting through my body, but with Harry, it just felt... right. Why would I try and protect myself from him when there’s nothing to defend myself against?

Harry reached up and pushed my hair back gently, standing on his tip toes to kiss my chin before he tugged the towel off of his waist and stepped into the shower. I followed, the warm stream of the water cascading down my back as I faced him. Our gazes seemed locked by some outlying force as he rubbed shampoo into his hands, reaching forward to rub them across my chest, shoulders, and arms.

Due to our close proximity, the slickness of his hands, and the fact that we were both stark naked- this probably should have felt like a very sexually driven act. It should have, but it didn’t. His hands were gentle as they glided across my skin, leaving behind suds that smelled like sweet lemons. Though we were both silent, our emotions were loud, mingling around us in the steam produced from the water.

I reached my hands up and slid them up his soapy arms, resting my hands on top of his as he slid them across my chest. Taking a step forward, I released one of his hands, setting mine on the side of his neck as I kissed him. He slid his free hand around to rub soap across my back as we left small kisses on each other’s lips, water pattering across the back of my legs soothingly.

Stepping back into the water, I picked up the shampoo bottle, tilting my head to let water run through my hair. I didn’t open my eyes as Harry took the bottle from my hands, and I didn’t open them as he reached a hand up and pulled me forward, just enough to keep the water from streaming onto my hair. He pushed shampoo through my hair as I hung my head, my hands resting on his hips comfortably to keep my balance.

His fingers were wide and strong, massaging my scalp gently. He combed his fingers through my hair, simultaneously leaning my head back into the stream of water. I removed my hands from his hips as I rid my hair of shampoo, suds trailing down my body and into the drain.

* * *

I sat curled up underneath Harry’s arm on the couch, mug of tea in my hands as we stared at the fire. We had been sitting like this for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

“I think I should go see my father.” I said, seeing Harry turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Okay.” He said, trailing his fingers up and down my arm.

“Do you think I should?” I asked, looking at him.

His eyebrows tugged together as he tilted his head thoughtfully, chewing on the inside of his lip.

“I think that if you feel like you need to see him, you probably should.” He replied, looking up at me again.

I let my gaze drop down to the mug in my hands, frowning slightly.

“Do you think he won’t want to see me? Since I haven’t gone.” I asked quietly.

Harry reached a hand up and brushed it through my hair softly.

“You’re his only son. If he refuses to see you, then that’s his loss. It’s not your fault.” He replied.

I nodded, rubbing my thumb against the handle of my mug.

“I forgot how bad it was in there. It’s horrible.” I said shaking my head. “It’s so cold and dark all the bloody time I felt like I was in there for years and it had only been a day.”

Harry didn’t reply, only continued to stroke my hair and let me speak.

“Will you come with me? Even if it’s just to the ministry? You don’t have to go to the actual prison, just-”

“Yes. I’ll go with you.” He interrupted. “All the way.”

I looked up at him and exhaled in relief, closing my eyes and smiling as he kiss the side of my forehead.

“Thank you.” I said, opening my eyes to look at him again.

“Anytime.” He said, resting his hand on my arm again as I returned my head to his shoulder, tucking myself closer to the side of his body.

* * *

“It’s time.” I said, resting my hands on the edge of the kitchen island.

“Time for what, exactly?” Draco asked as he walked out of my bedroom door.

“I’m getting a chair.” I announced.

He gasped dramatically, hand flying up to his chest as he braced his other hand on the couch.

“You wouldn’t.” He said.

“I would.” I replied, pushing on the counter as I stood up straight. “Right now, in fact. Would you like to come?” I asked.

“Umm sure, let me change.” He said, grabbing at the jumper he wore before turning around to walk back into my room.

I looked around for my jacket, realizing that it was in my wardrobe. Making my way over to the door of my bedroom, I knocked lightly on the partly ajar door.

“Can you get my jacket when you come out, please?” I asked, looking down at my feet as I listened for Draco’s response.

I could swear I heard him laugh before he answered.

“Which one?” He asked.

“Eh whichever one you don’t want.” I said with a shrug

“What makes you think I’m going to wear one of your jackets?” He questioned.

“You always wear my jackets.” I said, smiling down at my feet.

“Fair enough. Are you wearing jeans?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I said.

I heard the swish of coat hangers and the ruffle of clothing, and was about to turn away under the assumption that he would bring me my coat when he came out, but _oh_ , how wrong I was.

The door flew open and there stood Draco, _completely_ naked, with my tan jacket in his hand. My lips parted as I looked at him, standing only about a foot away from me.

“Here’s your jacket, Potter.” He said, tilting his head to rest on the edge of the door.

“Right.. my jacket.. yeah...” I mumbled, reaching forward to grab it.

My eyes were so distracted that I completely missed the jacket, grasping thin air before recalculating my aim and clutching the thick fabric of the jacket before holding onto it for dear life.

“Jacket for the thanks- I mean- thanks for the jacket.” I stuttered out, blush spreading across my cheeks.

“Welcome.” He replied, turning around without closing the door, kneeling down next to his drawer to pull out a belt, boxers, and a pair of socks.

With much difficulty, I reached over and grabbed the door handle, tugging the door shut with a heavy _thud._ I stood there with my hand on the doorknob, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. What’s my problem? It’s not like this was the first time I had ever seen him naked. Certainly not the most intimate time, either. Shaking my head a little, I exhaled and turned away from the door, pulling my jacket over my arms as I did so.

He walked out a moment later wearing a cream sweater and navy blue trousers, reaching around to pull on my brown suede jacket

“Very nice.” I said, rubbing at the back of my neck as I watched him adjust the very oversized jacket.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile, extending his hand toward me.

“Where are we going to get your chair?” He asked.

“Thrift store down the street.” I said, taking his hand in mine.

“What?!” He exclaimed in horror.

“Thrift store.” I repeated.

“You can’t go to a _thrift store._ ” He said as if I had told him I were going to pick it up from a junk yard.

“Why not?” I asked.

He gaped at me for a moment, eyebrows drawn together.

“ _Because_ who knows where that furniture has been?!” He exclaimed.

“That’s the point. It’s fascinating.” I said with a smile.

“More like ‘it’s the easiest way to get a disease’!” He retorted.

I laughed and shook my head.

“They’re called _cleaning charms,_ Malfoy.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Besides, I bought that couch from the thrift store and you haven’t complained about it.”

“WHAT?!” He shouted, pulling his hand from mine as he whipped around to look at the couch as if it might jump up and attack him.

I laughed at his overdramatic reaction, shaking my head at him.

“Relax, Malfoy, it’s just a couch. And as far as I know, nobody has gotten a disease from it yet. I think we’re safe.” I said calmly, reaching over to rub my hand up and down his back.

He folded his arms, sniffing contemplatively.

“I still think you should buy it from a regular shop. What’s the difference anyways? It’s not like you’re exactly short on money.” He said.

I shrugged. “I just like used objects more. They’re homlier.” I said.

“I don’t think ‘homlier’ is a word, Potter.” He said, turning to look at me with his eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head toward the door.

“Come on.” I said with a small smile.

He sighed but turned with me anyways, walking through the door as I held it open for him.

* * *

I looked around as I followed Harry into the shop, hundreds of different smells attacking me all at the same time. There were dressers, and couches, and bookshelves littering the place, high shelving units in rows in front of us. I looked up at the tall ceiling, wondering how on earth anybody selected items from up there.

“Harry!” Someone exclaimed.

My gaze dropped from the ceiling to find the owner of the voice, my eyes landing on a very tall, slender man with brown hair down to his shoulders. He had a layer of stubble on his chin, his green eyes twinkling as he smiled at Harry- _my_ Harry. I stood silently and watched as he and Harry engaged in some strange handshake that involved pulling each other into a hug, their hands still held between their two bodies as they patted each other’s backs.

“How are you, man? I haven’t seen you in forever.” The tall man asked, his hand (to my displeasure) still clasping Harry’s.

“I’m good! How’s the shop? It looks so different.” Harry said, his eyes traveling around the cluttered room as their hands (finally) parted.

“Pretty good! We just renovated and moved everything that was up, down, and everything that was down, up.” He said, pointing in the direction of his words.

“Good idea. When’s the last time you did that? When the queen was coronated?” Harry asked, earning a loud laugh from the tall man.

Harry laughed as the man shoved his arm, shaking his head at his joke. I reached a hand up and rubbed my arm as if I had been the one that the man shoved, giving Harry a small smile when he looked over at me.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, his face breaking out into a wide smile as he walked over to me, placing his hand on the small of my back. “This is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco, this is-”

“AAAAYYYEEEE!!!” The man exclaimed, lurching forward to pull us both into a very _very_ tight hug.

“Jack- Jack you’re ch- choking me-” Harry gasped.

“Right, sorry. I’m just excited, mate!” He exclaimed, letting us go. “I thought you were gonna be a bachelor forever!”

“Yeah, me too.” Harry replied with a small laugh, clearing his throat as he replaced his hand to the small of my back comfortingly. “Draco, this is Jack. He’s absolutely mental.”

Jack laughed as he outstretched his hand, pulling me into the same strange hug that he had given Harry, our hands interlocked between our chests. I looked over at Harry with wide eyes, finding a smile on his face.

“Don’t crush him please, I’d quite like to continue dating him.” Harry said to Jack, clearly seeing my distress.

Jack kissed my cheek as he let me go, holding my face between his two hands.

“Wonderful! Just wonderful.” He said with a wide grin.

I blinked confusedly as he grinned at me, nearly falling forward as he abruptly let my face go. Thankfully Harry decided to reach over and grab my hand at that exact moment, giving me something to hold on to.

“So what are you here for this time? Records? Radio? Old Phone?” Jack asked, leading us further into the shop.

“An armchair, actually.” Harry said.

“Oh, nice! Finally decided to tack onto your one and only couch?” Jack asked, as if he had teased Harry about this a million times before.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

“Yes, I am. Do you have any?” Harry inquired.

“We have some, but what color are you looking for?” Jack asked.

“You know what my flat looks like, right?” Harry asked with a frown.

Jack paused, tilting his head contemplatively.

“You’ve got a brown leather couch and cream carpet right? Wood floors in the kitchen?” He asked, squinting his eyes as if to see it better.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Harry confirmed.

“Right right, reddish-brown walls in your room, right?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Harry said.

“Hmm..” Jack said as he thought, looking around the store, even though his line of vision was blocked off by the incredibly high shelves.

All I was thinking about was exactly _how_ this _Jack_ fellow knew what Harry’s flat looked like and _why._

“Ah! I’ve got it. This way.” He said, turning on his heel to walk to the right.

Harry and I followed behind, our fingers still intertwined. He looked over and smiled at me, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he nodded his head toward Jack. I gave him the best smile I could muster, coming to a halt when I saw Jack stop walking. Harry and I looked around him to see that he was standing in front of a rather large dark red armchair.

“Wow, nice.” Harry said, stepping forward to rub his hand across the material. “What do you think?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

I reached my free hand forward, sliding my fingers across the soft fabric. Pressing my fingers down, I tested the squishiness, shockingly impressed at it’s quality.

“It’s nice.” I admitted, realizing that those were the first words I had spoken since we had arrived.

“Have a seat then!” Jack encouraged, gesturing to the chair.

Harry let my hand go as he stepped around the chair flopping down heavily. He bounced a little before he looked up at me and shrugged.

“I like it.” He said.

“Give it a try!” Jack said to me.

I glanced between him and Harry before I walked around the chair, sitting down in the empty space next to Harry which was _just_ big enough for me to fit. Jack was grinning down at us, his arms crossed as he looked back and forth between us.

“Well?” He asked, looking at me.

I blinked and looked at Harry, finding that he was looking at me also.

“Why are you both looking at me?” I asked.

“Because you’re the other half of this decision.” Harry said.

“Why?” I asked with a small frown.

Harry smiled and raised his eyebrows. “Because you live with me?” He said, a hint of a question in his voice.

“Oh. So that means I get to decide?” I asked.

He nodded encouragingly.

“Oh.” I said awkwardly, reaching my hand over to feel the fabric again, trying to imagine it in our flat.

The dark red color _would_ look good next to the couch. Especially at night with the fire going. I looked over at Harry again, half expecting him to be joking when he had said that it was my decision, too. Finding that he was still watching me patiently, I realized that he was serious and looked up at Jack.

“I like it.” I said.

“Woo!” Jack exclaimed happily, as if I had told him I wanted to buy everything in the shop.

“Do you want to look anywhere else?” Harry asked me, clearly remembering my initial reaction upon learning that he would be buying something from a thrift shop.

“No, this one is good.” I said, smiling at him.

“You’re sure?” He asked.

I arched an eyebrow. “Yes. Are _you_ sure?” I asked confusedly.

“Yes, I love it, I just wanted to make sure you were happy with it, too.” He said with a small shrug.

“I am.” I said with a confirmative nod.

He analyzed my expression for a second before kissing my forehead as he stood.

“We’ll take it, then.” Harry said to Jack, reaching over to hold my hand when I stood up.

“Excellent, I’ll ring you up at the front and get the van ready.” Jack said, leading us back toward the center of the shop.

We followed him past the aisles and aisles of miscellaneous objects, all the way to a very long counter. Jack hopped over it, landing with surprising grace on the other side before he pressed a few buttons on a strange machine that I didn’t recognize. Harry let my hand go as he pulled out his wallet. stepping over to observe a box of what looked to be like square folders. He pulled one out, revealing big red letters that said ‘Metallica’ on the front of it.

I let my gaze travel over the bureau’s and couches, peering around a shelf when I got a glimpse of something gold on the other side. Fully walking around the shelf, I froze in my tracks, stomach dropping as I saw a beautiful harp standing in the middle of one of the aisles, accompanied by a piano. Slowly, I walked forward, outstretching my hand to run it across the soft curve of the neck, thumb trailing across the tuning pins.

Dragging my fingers across the strings, they thrummed, sending me underneath a wave of memories. I used to have a harp back in school, though I rarely got to play it. When I moved in with Michael, I brought it along and would put a silencing charm on the guest bedroom door so that he wouldn’t be able to hear me. It worked pretty well until he claimed it was taking up too much of my time and vanished it without another word.

“Draco?” Harry asked, poking his head around the shelf.

I jumped, yanking my hand from the shoulder of the harp.

“Sorry.” I said automatically, walking over to him quickly.

What had gotten into me? I never wandered off while we were in shops, Michael had _always_ told me to not wander off.

“It’s okay.” Harry said with a smile. “Do you want to keep looking?” He asked, his eyes landing on the harp.

“No, it’s fine. I’m ready.” I said quickly.

“You’re sure?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” I said with a small smile.

He looked unconvinced, but turned around anyways, leading me around the shelf and past the long desk.

“Jack is pulling the van around now. He’ll meet us at the flat with the armchair.” Harry said, leading me toward the front of the shop.

I nodded my understanding, walking through the door as Harry held it open for me.

  



	33. Patience

I exhaled heavily as I flopped backwards into the chair, resting my head back against the large cushion.

“How’s it look?” I asked, panting heavily before I lifted my head to look over at Jack and Draco.

“Good.” They said at the same time.

Jack and I had managed to get the chair up the stairs, even though I had insisted profusely that he go back to his shop, therefore giving me the opportunity to use magic to bring the chair up here. There was a fine sweat lining my brow now, my limbs aching from the amount of strain I had put on them.

“Maybe a little more to the left so that it’s nearer to the couch.” Jack suggested.

I groaned and dropped my head backwards again.

“No, it’s staying where it is. I’m done. I’m never moving again.” I said as I rocked my head back and forth.

Jack laughed. “Come on you lazy sod, you used to help me move furniture all the time, don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”

I rolled my eyes, lifting my head from the chair.

“Piss off.” I muttered, smirking at him.

He tilted his head back and laughed, arms folded in front of him. I heaved myself up out of the chair, pushing up the sleeves of my jumper. Carding my fingers through my hair, I sighed and looked over into the kitchen.

“Did you want tea before you go back to the shop?” I asked, looking up at Jack.

“Nah, it’s fine. I should probably be heading back now anyways, don’t want to leave it shut for too long, you know?” He said, reaching his hand towards me.

“Yeah, right.” I said, clasping my hand in his and pulling him forward into a hug, reaching around to pat his back.

He kissed my cheek as he pulled away, turning to reach his hand out toward Draco. He made a sour face when Jack kissed his cheek, smoothing out his expression as they parted. I only had a brief moment to observe Draco before Jack looked back over at me, drawing my attention.

“Stop by the shop sometime, yeah?” He asked with a grin we walked over to the door.

“No promises.” I muttered with a smirk, pulling the door open as he laughed.

“See you later, tosser. Bye Draco, it was nice meeting you.” He said as he walked through the door, turning just enough to wave goodbye.

Draco waved from where he stood giving Jack a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. I nodded my head at Jack before I shut the door, tucking my hands in my pockets as I turned around.

“He seems nice.” Draco said, picking at the cushion of the chair.

“He is.” I replied as I walked toward him, watching as he raised his eyebrows and nodded, pressing his lips together. “You don’t like him, do you?” I asked.

He looked over at my quickly, a flicker of both fear and guilt harboring his expression.

“It’s okay if you don’t. He’s.. a lot to take in.” I said with a small laugh.

I stopped walking toward him when I reached the end of the coffee table, giving him a little space. At least until that look on his face went away.

“I’m sorry.” Draco said.

I smiled and shook my head, giving him a dismissive shrug.

“It’s okay. He’s not everyone’s cup of tea.” I said honestly, remembering how I had reacted the first time I met him.

Draco continued to stand there, rubbing at the corner of the cushion with the same expression.

“You’re not mad?” He asked, his eyes dropping down to my hand when I took one of them out of my pocket, reaching up to scratch the back of my neck.

“Of course not.” I replied honestly. “He is a bit mental, to be honest.” I admitted, watching Draco’s shoulders relax slightly at my response.

“He’s just a little.. touchy.” Draco muttered, his cheeks reddening as he looked away from me.

I laughed and nodded. “Yeah, he is. I guess I’ve just gotten used to it.” I said with a shrug, realizing I said something wrong when Draco wrapped his arms around himself in that self-hug thing he does when he feels insecure or unsafe. I hadn’t seen that in a while.

“What is it?” I asked as gently as I could, watching as his grey eyes flicked over to my face.

“Nothing.” He said as he shook his head, looking down at his shoes.

“It’s something.” I replied, tempted to take a step forward, but forcing my feet to stay in place.

He shrugged, studying the carpet and the brick base of my fireplace. I waited patiently, watching his internal struggle as he decided what he wanted to say.

“Did you two date?” He asked, his gaze never leaving the floor.

“Pfft.” I huffed out as I laughed, shaking my head. “Not a chance. I’ve told you before that I’ve never dated anyone. Well, besides Ginny, of course.” I reminded him.

“Right.. yeah.” He said, nodding his head. “It just seemed like you two had... something.”

“A friendship?” I suggested.

“Something more than that.” He said quietly.

“No way. He’s aromantic, the only thing he’s in love with is that bloody shop of his.” I said with a laugh.

Draco looked up at me, his entire face now red. “Oh.” He said shortly, unfolding his arms to pick at the chair cushion again. “He’s just so... demonstrative.”

“I know. I thought he was hitting on me the first time I went into the shop and never planned to go back, but he sells records for not that much money. I guess after a while he just sort of rubbed off on me.” I said with a shrug.

“How’d he know what your flat looks like?” Draco asked.

_Ohhh._

“Hermione and Ron’s family threw me a surprise birthday party this year. He was basically my only friend, so they invited him.” I explained.

Draco nodded his head in understanding, but I could tell something was bothering him. I thought back to the conversation that Jack and I had previously had, remembering that Jack described my room.

“You have to walk through the bedroom to get to the bathroom, so that’s how he knew what color my walls were.” I added, watching as he almost completely relaxed, finally looking over at me.

I tilted my head to the side a little, giving him a small smile. Pulling my hand out of my pocket, I reached it toward him, palm facing upwards. The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he exhaled, walking toward me as he outstretched his arms. I let my other hand slip out of my pocket, hands sliding up his back as he hugged me.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured.

“It’s okay. I understand.” I said honestly.

He stayed silent for a long moment as I rubbed his back gently, my chin resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” He said, his voice quiet, but filled with emotion.

“You’re welcome.” I replied, feeling as though we had just said far more than 4 words to each other.

* * *

“How is it, then?” Harry asked, setting our mugs of tea down on the table.

“Comfortable.” I replied, my knees pulled up against my chest as I sat in the large armchair.

“More than the couch?” He questioned.

I pursed my lips contemplatively. “Not quite.” I replied.

He chuckled as he sat down on the couch, draping his arm across the back of it. I couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed, realizing that if I sat in the chair he probably wouldn’t sit next to me.

Chewing on the inside of my lip, I remembered our earlier conversation, watching as he brought his mug up to his lips. I had been so worried that he and Jack had been in.. _something_ that Harry had either failed to mention or had forgotten about. Of course, as always, he proved that I had no reason to worry.

I remembered back to the first time I caught Michael cheating on me. It was about two months into our relationship- in retrospect, I should have picked up on the warning signs. He had canceled our date under the claim that he was ‘sick’ and I ran into him on my way to pick up one of his favorite meals to try and make him feel better. He was walking hand in hand with a man that looked so similar to me I thought I might’ve had a secret twin.

Michael later claimed that he had only turned to other men because our ‘sex life’ wasn’t ‘active enough’, even though I told him at the beginning of our relationship that I was a virgin and planned to stay that way until I felt like I was with the right person. I guess he felt the need to make that decision for me, amongst many others.

I watched as Harry slid a hand through his hair, wondering if he would ever cheat on me. Surely not. He would at least have the decency to break up with me first. My stomach twisted up into knots at the thought of him breaking up with me, eyes and face cold and emotionless as he ended our relationship. It wouldn’t take long for him to find someone else, but I doubt that anyone would ever want to be with me.

“Do you want me to put a heating charm on your tea?” Harry asked, making me jump.

I reached forward and grabbed it, shaking my head.

“No, it’s fine.” I said, holding the mug in both of my hands.

“Hey, are you okay?” Harry asked, sitting up straight, his arm slipping from where it had previously been resting on the back of the couch.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lied, looking down into the beige liquid that sat in my cup.

“No, you’re not.” He said matter-of-factly.

I pressed my lips together and looked over at the fire, taking a deep breath. What is wrong with me? Harry is a great guy, and he would never hurt me. He’s never even given me a reason to _think_ that he would. These are all my own insecurities and trust issues playing up, messing with my mind.

Reaching my hand up I pressed my fingers against my eyelids, taking a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly. “Is it the chair? Cause we can take it back if you want.” He asked a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

A smirk tugged at my lips as I sighed and shook my head, looking over at him.

“I don’t know.” I said with a shrug, shaking my head at him.

He leaned forward and set his mug down on the table, reaching his hand over to me in an inviting gesture. I stood, setting my tea down as I sat on the couch next to him, tucking myself up underneath his arm. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his torso as he rubbed his hand up and down the side of my arm.

“Feel better?” He asked.

I smiled and nodded against his chest as I took another deep breath, curling my legs up so that my knees rested on the side of his thigh.

“If it’s about last night, I just want you to know that we don’t have to do that again. Just because we did it once doesn’t-”

“It’s not about that.” I said, lifting my head from his chest to look at him. “It’s not, honestly.” I repeated, watching his eyebrows pull together. “I’m just... having one of those days, I guess.” I said as I shrugged. “It’s not your fault at all.”

He sighed as if he wished it _were_ his fault, just so that he could fix it. He reached a hand up and pushed his fingers through my hair softly, his green eyes searching all around my face as if trying to scare away all the negative thoughts that I had been experiencing all day.

“I could try a healing charm.” He said with a small smile, his eyes dropping down to my lips to watch me smile.

“I don’t think that will help, Potter.” I replied, watching his eyes squint up as he smiled wider.

“It was worth a shot.” He said, tugging his shoulder upwards before he placed a kiss on my forehead, dropping his hand away from where it had been pushing through my hair.

We continued to look at each other, both holding smiles that were barely there. I leaned my forehead against his as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, our noses grazing together.

“Thank you for being patient with me.” I said quietly.

He didn’t reply, only rubbed his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

“Damn, how did I get so lucky?” I asked, mainly to myself.

“No idea.” Harry muttered.

I opened my eyes and leaned back, a smile spreading across my face as I pushed against the side of his chest. He laughed loudly, smiling brightly at me.

“Piss off, scarhead.” I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed again, wrapping both of his arms around me to pull me close as he kissed my temple. A grin spread across my face as I looked over at him, shaking my head at his cheekiness. I sighed, replacing my head to where it had previously been resting on his shoulder, and I knew that everything would be alright.

  



	34. The Land Of The Dead

I watched as the owl flew out of Harry’s window, carrying three letters. One for Pansy, one for mum, and one for the Ministry. All three held appointments for both myself and Harry.

“So what are our plans?” Harry asked, looking over at me from above his newspaper from where he sat in the armchair.

“Tea with mum on Sunday, Lunch with Pansy on Tuesday, and then Azkaban on Thursday.  _ If _ they accept my visitation request.” I said, reaching up to shut the window.

“Mm.” He replied, a small line forming between his eyebrows as he looked back down at his newspaper.

I walked over behind him, sliding my arms across his chest as I rested my chin on the top of his head, looking down at the paper in his hands.

“Anything good?” I asked.

“Nothing in particular.” He replied with a sigh, letting the paper fold in half before tossing it onto the table.

“I wonder if they wrote anything more about us in the Prophet.” I pondered aloud.

“They never write anything worth reading.” Harry replied, reaching up to rub his hand across one of the arms that I had folded across his chest.

“True.” I admitted with a sigh.

Straightening up, I removed my arms from Harry’s chest as I walked around the armchair, making to sit on the couch. I looked down when I felt Harry’s gentle hand on mine, looking over to see that he was smiling up at me, his head tilted to the side a little.

“Sit with me?” He asked, in possibly the most adorable and endearing tone I had ever heard.

I smiled and looked down at the floor, pushing my hand through my hair as I crawled onto the armchair between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me to give me a little more security, leaning back against the cushion as he did so. I looked at his face to see that he was still smiling at me, green eyes squinting up at the corners.

“What?” I asked, a smile growing on my own lips as if his was contagious.

“Nothing.” He said, reaching his hand up to stroke through my hair.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my temple, opening them again when he leaned back.

“I love you.” He said.

I smiled as I observed his face, trying to figure out where this was coming from.

“I love you, too.” I said honestly, watching as his smile grew so wide it made my heart skip.

He looked as though I had just given him the best gift in the world, as if I continued sitting there, he wouldn’t ever need to sleep or eat or breathe as long as he could look at me.

“I love you.” I said again, watching as his smile grew ever wider, his eyes glancing down to my lips to watch me say it.

He shifted the way his hand was resting on the side of my torso, as if he couldn’t keep still due to the pure joy that my display of emotions caused him. His green eyes traveled all over my face, drinking me in as if he might never have the chance to do so ever again.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” I asked, bringing a hand up to push through his soft curls.

“Like what?” He asked, continuing to look at me in the same way.

“Like I’m the only thing in the world.” I replied, heat spreading out across my cheeks.

He tilted his head to the side a little, lips pursing slightly.

“Well you are, aren’t you?” He asked with fake seriousness, eyebrows tugging together briefly before he smiled again.

I blushed and rolled my eyes, pushing against his chest. His eyes started looking around my face again with the same smile of wonder and happiness.

“You’re doing it again.” I said, watching as his eyes dropped to my lips when I spoke.

“Yeah.” He replied, looking up at my eyes again.

I smiled and shook my head, resting the side of my forehead against his shoulder to hide how much I was blushing. He reached a hand up and pushed his fingers through my hair slowly, kissing the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his torso, taking in a deep breath of his sugary scent, the fire heating my back as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_ Tap Tap Tap. _

I lifted my head from where it was rested on the back of the armchair, looking over in the direction of my window as an owl tapped on it from the outside. Waving my hand, I unlatched the window so that I wouldn’t disturb Draco, watching as the owl soared through the air in search of a human being. It dropped the letter down in between my thigh and the arm of the chair, flying back out the window a moment later. I picked it up and saw ‘ _ Draco Malfoy _ ’ written on the front of it in eloquent cursive writing.

After tossing the letter over onto the couch, I rested my hand on top of Draco’s knee, rubbing it a little with my thumb. I looked down at his arms that were folded across his stomach, his head still resting on my shoulder like it had been when he first fell asleep. Smiling, I kissed the top of his head gently, softly stroking his hair as he slept. Much to my displeasure, he raised his head from my shoulder, blinking at me blearily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I said quietly.

“S’Okay.” He mumbled before raising his arms above his head in a stretch.

I held him carefully so that he didn’t fall off the chair, smiling as he dropped his arms around my neck, sighing heavily, eyes still closed.

“An owl delivered a letter for you.” I announced, casting a silent  _ accio _ to summon his letter.

“Mm. What did it say?” He asked, barely opening his eyes.

“I don’t know, I didn’t read it. It’s not mine to open.” I replied, holding it up so that he could see it.

“Oh, right.” He said, reaching a hand up to rub his face as he took the letter with his other.

As he opened it I wondered if Michael always opened his mail to see what he was up to. I’ll add that to the list of things that I hate him for.

“Mum says we have to have tea on Monday because she’s going to see father on Sunday.” Draco announced, folding the letter before tossing it over to the table, replacing his arms to hang around my neck.

“That’s okay with me.” I said, watching as his eyes fell closed again.

“Mhmm.” He hummed.

“Do you want to go to bed?” I asked.

“Mhmm.” He replied.

“Do you want me to carry you?” I asked.

A smile grew on his face as he opened his eyes a little, nodding his head once.

I sighed, but smiled as I slid one arm underneath his legs, the other wrapping around his back as I stood. My legs were sore from where they had been wedged around Draco for such a long period of time, but it was worth it. I made my way to the bedroom, waving my hand to pull back the sheets.

Laying Draco down on the bed, I pulled off his trousers, hanging them on the edge of the bed as I pulled the blankets up to his chest, pushing my fingers through his hair before I pressed a kiss against his forehead. He smiled up at me as I leaned away, pulling off my trousers as I walked around the bed, snatching a t-shirt from my bureau before I tugged off my jumper, pulling on the new shirt.

I climbed into bed, barely able to settle down before Draco had slid his way over to me, curling himself up against the side of my body as if drawn by a magnetic force. Laughing a little, I rolled onto my side, one arm underneath his head, the other wrapped around his waist as I pulled him towards me. He rested his forehead against my chest, arms folded between us as he took in a deep breath.

“Goodnight.” I said softly, stroking my hand up and down his back.

He didn’t reply, his breathing already heavy. I smiled and kissed the top of his head, closing my eyes as my smile grew only wider.

* * *

_ I sat up quickly, my heart pounding in my chest. Looking over, I saw that the bed was empty, the entire room dark. _

_ “Draco?” I called, my voice echoing as if I were in a large, unfurnished room. _

_ I pushed the blankets off my legs and got out of bed, an uneasy feeling in my stomach as if I knew something bad was about to happen. Flicking on the lights in the sitting room, I saw Draco standing at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a cup of tea. _

_ “Draco.” I said, walking towards him. _

_ He didn’t turn around, only continued making his tea, spoon clinking against the inside of the mug. Frowning, I walked up behind him, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He cried out in pain, jumping away from me as he rested a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Oh my god! Are you o-?” I started, touching his arm. _

_ He shouted in agony, as if I were burning him with my every touch. _

_ “Stop! Please stop hurting me!” He cried, dodging my hand as I reached out to hold him again. _

_ “Draco, I’m not- I didn’t mean to-” I started, touching his back as he turned away from me. _

_ There was a sickening crack as his torso bent at an angle, another sharp cry falling from his lips as he dropped to the floor. He looked up at me, holding his shoulder and his arm as he pushed himself backwards with his legs. His face was that of complete betrayal and confusion, grey eyes wide with a fear that I had never wanted to see. _

_ He’s afraid of me. What have I done? _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt-” _

_ “You promised I’d always have a safe place here! That you would never hurt me! How could you do this?!” He cried out, eyes welling with tears. _

_ I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, and dropped down to my knees next to him, wanting to reach out in comfort, but knowing that I would hurt him. _

_ “I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry. Please. Please, forgive me, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I pleaded, trying to figure out a way to help him. _

_ “That’s what Michael always said. ‘I didn’t mean too, it was an accident.’ You’re exactly like him.” Draco said harshly. _

_ “I’m not! I’m not. I wasn’t trying to hurt-” I started, cutting myself off when Draco and the entire room disappeared in a flurry of smoke. _

_ I found myself kneeling down in a wide grassy field. _

_ “Harry!” Someone called from behind me. _

_ I stood up and turned around, finding Ron and Hermione running toward me, huge smiles on their faces. _

_ “Ron! Hermione!” I exclaimed, accepting their hug. _

_ “We’re so glad you’re here, I thought you wouldn’t make it.” Hermione said with a wide grin. _

_ “Where are we?” I asked. _

_ She frowned deeply, as if I had offended her somehow. _

_ “The land of the dead.” She said, as if it were rude of me to not already know. _

_ “Why?” I asked. _

_ “So that you can pay.” Ron said, now frowning just like Hermione. _

_ “Pay for what?” I asked. _

_ Hermione turned me around and I saw that I was on the brink of a cliff, at least a hundred dead bodies lying on the grassy field below. _

_ “What is this?” I asked breathlessly, feeling quite like I might vomit. _

_ “All the people that died trying to protect you.” Ron said. _

_ “I never asked _ anyone _ to-!” I started hopelessly, my throat constricting as I thought about all the lives lost because of me. “I tried to stop them! To just let me die, but they wouldn’t! It’s not my fault!” I exclaimed, turning around to face Ron and Hermione again. _

_ “It is your fault and you know it.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. _

_ I pressed my lips together as I looked at her, my chest heaving with unspoken words. _

_ “It’s time to pay for what you’ve done. For who you’ve killed.” Ron said, taking a step forward with Hermione. _

_ “What do you mean?” I asked hesitantly, watching as they both reached a hand up toward me. _

_ “You have to pay, Harry. You can’t just get away with murder.” Hermione said. _

_ “I didn’t kill  _ anyone! _ ” I exclaimed hurriedly, taking a step back only to have my foot nearly slip off the edge of the cliff. _

_ “You did. you hurt everyone you love, and you know it. They all died because of you, and now it’s your turn.” Ron said, taking a step forward as both he and Hermione pushed against my chest, sending me flying backwards, down into the field of bodies. _

* * *

I gasped for air as I sat up, clawing at the t-shirt that was now clinging to my damp chest. My chest was heaving, breath coming in short bursts as if I had just run a marathon. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe properly, but all I could see was a field of dead people, put there by me.

“Harry?” Draco asked from next to me, resting a hand on my arm.

“No!” I exclaimed, throwing myself out of bed right as he touched me.

My back hit the wall as I struggled to breathe, bracing my hand on my knee as the room swam in front of my eyes.

“Don’t t- touch me, you’ll get hurt.” I warned, closing my eyes as I hung my head, too dizzy to keep them open.

I heard the creak of the bedsprings and was able to open my eyes for a brief second to see Draco climbing out of the covers.

“Please, don’t, I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, Draco, please-  _ please- _ ” I practically cried, the tightness in my chest only becoming worse as I pictured the look of betrayal and pain on his face as I caused him agony with my every touch.

I felt his soft hand on my shoulder and jerked myself away, opening my eyes, expecting to see him on the floor in pain. There was a slight hesitation before he returned his hand to my shoulder, his fingers rubbing soft circles across it. I examined his face, my breathing loud, shaky and incongruous with his calm stature.

“You would never hurt me, Harry.” He said softly, his other hand coming up to rest against the side of my face.

I closed my eyes and let out a harsh breath, struggling to take in another one.

“I h-hurt everyone I lo-love.” I choked out, shaking my head as my chest only became tighter.

I was starting to lose feeling in my legs, having to rely heavily on the wall, my lips becoming more and more numb with every exhale.

“No you don’t.” Draco said quietly, stroking his fingers through my hair gently.

I nodded fervently, making my dizziness only worse. “Ye- yes I d-do.” I gasped out, not able to tell if I was crying or if the wetness on my face was sweat.

“Shh..” Draco said softly, bringing his other hand up from my shoulder to hold my face between both of his hands. “Harry, breathe. You’re going to pass out. Open your eyes, look at me.”

I shook my head in his hands, afraid that if I looked at him, I’d see disappointment and pity in his gaze.

“Look at me.” He demanded, his words so harsh it made me open my eyes.

His expression was soft and concerned, grey eyes filled only with worry.

“Breathe, Harry. In and out, okay?” He asked, closing his mouth to take in a deep breath through his nose.

I nodded, staring at his lips to try and mimic what he was doing. Closing my mouth, I tried to take in a deep breath, but it got caught in my throat, coming back out again before I had even inhaled. I shook my head, closing my eyes again.

“I can’t- I can’t-” I gasped out, nearly falling over right then and there due to the lack of feeling in my legs.

“Look at me, Harry. Stay with me.” Draco said, holding my head up with his hands.

I opened my eyes again, clenching my jaw as I took in a breath through my nose. He nodded, parting his lips as he exhaled. I mirrored his actions, my breath falling out of my mouth choppily. I closed my mouth again as he did, taking in a deep breath through my nose, my lungs shuddering as if they didn’t want to accept the oxygen.

Exhaling through my mouth, the dizziness began to fade, the feeling returning to my hands. Draco nodded approvingly as I inhaled through my nose again, one of his hands dropping down to rest on my shoulder. My breathing was steady as I took in another deep breath, straightening up a little when I got feeling back in my legs.

He dropped both of his hands down to mine, holding them as I took in a few more deep breaths. Finally, I felt as though I had control over my body again, rolling my shoulders back a little bit as I took in another deep breath.

“Okay?” He asked after a moment.

I nodded, feeling embarrassed at my overreaction.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” I said.

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Never be sorry for that.” He said, kissing my temple.

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his shoulder, hands sliding around his waist as we hugged each other. My head was pounding, even though everything else had settled down. We parted from our hug after a long moment and got back into bed, this time it was I who was enveloped in Draco’s arms, as if nothing bad could get to me ever again.

  
  



	35. What is love?

I pushed the bedroom door open with my foot, a mug in each hand. Walking over to the bed, I set Harry’s tea on the bedside table before straightening up again. He was laying face down on the bed, the dark red quilt pushed down to the foot of the bed, leaving behind white cotton sheets to tangle around his tanned legs.

I stood there silently as I observed his muscular back, wide shoulders and narrow hips. The way his spine dipped just before the waistband of his blue plaid boxers made me want to rub my hand across his back and never stop. I set my own tea down on the table, perching myself carefully on the edge of the bed.

Everything in my mind was screaming at me to stop. To leave and let him wake up in his own time. I had always been trained to be quiet as a mouse as to not disturb Michael, but here I was about to rub my hand across Harry’s back and surely wake him up. I took a deep breath as I raised my hand, slowly bringing over towards his back.

I paused, my hand quivering where it was hovering about three centimeters away from his tanned skin, heating my shaking fingertips so invitingly that I couldn’t resist any longer. Moving my hand forward, my fingers met soft skin, sliding across various scars and marks that had been left there by forces unknown to me.

I trailed my hand in a T shape across his back, reaching the two dimples at the base of his spine right as he inhaled deeply. He hummed and shifted underneath the sheets, scooting back into my touch before stilling again. I swallowed as I looked up at the mop of black hair that hid his face, afraid to continue moving my hand in fear that I would fully wake him up and that he would react badly. After all, he had had a nightmare earlier that night, so he would probably want all the sleep he can get.

I was overwhelmed by a wave of regret. What am I doing? This is foolish, I shouldn’t even be in here anymore. He’s going to be upset if I wake him up, and then what? Where am I to go? Back to live with my mother? That would be-

My frantic thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Harry rolled over, raising both of his arms to push through his hair as he stretched. I pulled my hand away, pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands as I waited nervously for him to notice me sitting there. His arms dropped in a circle around his head as he sighed, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

He finally realized that I was sitting on the edge of the bed and tilted his head downwards, immediately smiling when he realized I was there. Outstretching a hand toward me, he inhaled again, lips parting as he grinned.

“Hey.” He said softly, resting his hand on my knee.

“Hey.” I replied, tugging at the sweater sleeves that were pulled over my hands. “I brought you tea.” I said, gesturing to the side table.

He looked over to it, a fresh smile lighting his face that made me want to bring him tea every morning just to see him smile like that. Sitting up, he reached for the tea, taking a long sip of it before setting it down again.

“Thank you.” He said as he looked back down at me, returning his head to his pillow.

His green eyes traveled over me, the corners of them squinting up ever so slightly.

“You’re beautiful.” He said quietly, his thumb rubbing across my knee softly.

I blushed and looked down at my sweater-clad hands, wondering why I had been so nervous to wake him in the first place.

He sat up, his hand raising from my knee to hold the side of my face as he kissed my cheek. I couldn’t help but smile, his stubble tickling my face before he leaned away. He continued to hold my face in one hand, pushing his fingers through my hair softly as he observed me. I finally worked up the courage to look up at his face, finding a smile already residing there.

Leaning forward, I kissed him, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead on his. He let out a soft laugh and wrapped both of his hands around my back, pulling me with him as he lay back on the bed. I smiled again as he kissed me, tucking my hands into his hair as I settled into the sheets, his warm body firm underneath mine.

He slid his hands slowly up and down my back as we lay together, birds chirping outside of his window. I tucked my face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath in, my lips pressed up against his collarbone. Damn, he smelled good. Just like always.

“I was thinking I might go see Ron and Hermione today, is that okay?” Harry asked softly, stroking his fingers through my hair.

“Yeah, of course. What time do you want to leave?” I asked.

“Um.. I was thinking I might go alone, if that’s alright with you.” He said slowly, his fingers still pushing through my hair.

I blushed furiously embarrassed that I had automatically assumed that we would be going together.

“Right- yeah- sure. Of course, that’s fine, yeah.” I said quickly, unwilling to raise my face from where it was burrowed on his shoulder out of his eye-line.

“You’re sure? Because you can come if yo-” He started.

“No, no it’s okay. I don’t know why I assumed that I’d be coming with you- Sorry. No- yeah, yeah it’s fine, of course.” I said hastily.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” He said, his fingers dancing across my shoulder blades.

“Take as long as you want. Just make sure you come back eventually.” I said with a smile, leaning up to kiss the side of his neck as he chuckled.

“I’ll always come home to you.” He replied.

I was taken off-guard by the raw statement, left only to stare at the side of his tanned neck in the silence as I let what he just said sink in. Closing my eyes, I smiled, curling myself closer against his warm body.

* * *

 

“I’m about to leave, do you need anything while I’m out?” Harry asked.

“Harry, you’re floo’ing, it’s not like you’ll be passing by any supermarkets.” I said with a smile, sitting down on the couch.

“Well, I know, but if you need anything I can get it for you.” He said, adjusting the sleeve of his jumper.

I smiled up at him and shook my head. “No, I’m good.” I replied.

He glanced around the sitting room and then into the kitchen before sighing and accepting what I had said.

“Okay, well, I’ll probably be back in an hour or so. It won’t take too long.” He said.

I nodded. “Okay.” I said with a smile.

“Do you want a book or something? I have some in-” Harry started.

“Harry are you afraid to leave me here alone?” I asked.

He let out a puff of air and carded his fingers through his hair, looking very much like he wanted to deny my question.

“No.” He stated, folding his arms. Shifting his stance, he looked off to the side before looking at me again, jutting his chin forward. “Okay, yes.”

“I’ll try not to damage anything.” I said with a smirk, leaning back against the couch cushion.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head at me. “That’s not why I’m nervous, I just... Every time we are apart something bad happens.” He said.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the side, contemplating his statement.

“Yes, that’s true.” I admitted.

He shifted again, glancing at the fireplace and then at me.

“It was your idea to go alone.” I reminded him.

He sighed heavily and nodded. “I know. I need to go alone, it’s just... I don’t like being away from you.” He said with a shrug.

I smiled and sighed, standing up from the couch to walk over to him.

“Go, Harry. I’ll be here when you get back, don’t worry.” I said, reaching up to push my fingers through his hair gently.

His green eyes traveled around my face before he nodded, taking a deep breath. I pecked him on the lips and grabbed the floo pot from the top of the mantle, holding it out to him. He grabbed a pinch of it before stepping into the fireplace, taking a deep breath.

“Love you.” He said.

“Love you, too.” I said with a smile, watching the corner of his mouth lift upwards.

He sighed again before tossing the floo powder down at his feet, disappearing in a flash of green flame.

* * *

 

“Ron? Hermione?” I called, stepping out of their fireplace.

“Shhh!!” Someone hushed harshly.

I clasped my hand over my mouth as if that would make me be quieter. Hermione emerged from the hallway, her eyes wide.

“We’ve just gotten Rose down for her nap.” She whispered, giving me a welcome hug before leading me into the hall.

“Sorry.” I replied quietly, being careful to walk as quietly as possible behind Hermione.

She pushed through the door that lead into Rose’s room, and Ron looked up from the crib to give me a smile and a wave.

“Wish you had gotten here sooner, she would have gone down instantly.” Ron muttered quietly.

I chuckled a little as I rested my hands on the edge of the crib, looking down at her small freckled face. Reaching down, I pushed aside a lock of her hair, brushing my thumb across her cheek.

“Did you come just to see the baby?” Ron asked.

I looked up at him to see a smirk on his face.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He said with a shrug.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, removing my hand from the side of Rose’s face to push against his chest.

“Let’s get out of here before you two wake her.” Hermione said, interrupting Ron’s counter-attack.

We followed Hermione out of the small, dark room and into the hall again, not speaking until we made it to the kitchen.

“Tea, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“No, thank you. I’ve already had some today.” I replied.

She nodded, turning on the faucet to fill the kettle, presumably to make some for herself and Ron.

“So what do you need, Harry?” Hermione asked, resting her hip on the counter as she looked over at me.

“What makes you think I need something?” I asked.

“The only time you come to our house unannounced is when you need something, and if you didn’t, you would have sent a letter three days ago to be polite.” She said, shutting off the tap before setting the kettle onto the stove.

“Well you come to my flat unannounced all the time, what makes you think I’m not just doing the same thing to you?” I asked.

“Because you’re not like that, Harry.” Hermione said, pulling tea from the cupboard.

“Ginger, please.” Ron said, as if Hermione had asked.

“So, what do you need?” She asked again, taking two mugs off of the hooks that they had installed on the underside of their cupboard.

I sighed and rested my hands on the edge of their counter.

“I was just wondering if you had come up with anything that could be the reason behind why I can’t die from the killing curse?” I asked.

She looked up at me before quickly looking away, busying herself with the tea kettle.

“No, not really.” She said, pouring water into each mug.

I frowned at her as she set the kettle back down, handing a mug to Ron before walking around the counter into the living room.

“What do you mean, ‘not really’?” I asked, watching as she sat down on the couch.

“I mean that I haven’t really found anything.” She said with a shrug, taking a sip of her tea. “Maybe just his casting of the spell was defective. How are we supposed to prove that you can’t die from that curse alone?” She asked, looking over at me.

I carded my fingers through my hair and sighed.

“I don’t know. You can always just try it on me, I guess.” I said with a shrug.

“Harry! I’m not going to try and  _ kill  _ you. Besides, you have to really mean it when you cast those curses, and I wouldn’t.” She said.

“I could give it a go, just try and think back to when you-” Ron started, cutting himself off when Hermione threw a pillow at his head.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I sat down. “It was a stupid idea. Plus, if it were to work, then you would go to jail and we still wouldn’t know why Michael’s curse didn’t kill me.” I said, resting my head on my hand as I propped my elbow up against the back of the couch.

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea as she looked over near the bookcase, glancing at Ron before looking away again.

“Why do I get the feeling that there’s something you’re not telling me?” I asked, watching as she looked over at Ron again.

“It’s just a theory.” She said, looking over at me.

“A theory of what?” I asked.

She chewed on the inside of her lip and looked at me for a moment, giving a small sigh of resignation before she stood from the couch, walking over to the bookshelf.

“I kept a journal when we were hunting for horcruxes, just so that I could write down ideas and go back to them, you know?” She said, pulling a tattered blue book from the shelf before walking over to me again. “So I was just going through it to see if I could figure anything out about why you can’t die from the killing curse, and I was reading over Professor Trelawny’s prediction.”

“My prophecy?” I asked.

She nodded. “ _ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....”  _ She recited.

I nodded expectantly, staring at her when she looked up at me.

“So what? I’ve heard that a thousand times.” I said confusedly.

She sighed and looked down at the book again. I looked over at Ron who was pointedly looking at the back of Hermione’s shoulder. “..A _ nd either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”  _ She said, looking up at me again.

“Neither can live while the other survives, I know, I’ve-” I started.

_ “No _ , Harry, you’re focusing on the wrong half of the sentence.  _ Either must die at the hand of the other. _ ” She said.

I frowned as I turned her words over in my mind. I had always known that I had to kill Voldemort, or that he had to kill me, but... could he have been the  _ only _ person that could kill me? 

* * *

 

I looked over at the door when I heard a knock, staring at the grey-beige color until another knock came. Someone’s knocking on  _ Harry’s  _ door? Nobody ever comes to Harry’s flat unless it’s Ron, Hermione, or apparently Kingsley. With my luck, it would be some aurors coming to arrest me again. Setting my tea down, I stood up, walking over to the door as they knocked again. With a deep breath, I pulled the door open, surprised to find a short woman standing on the other side of it.

Her small eyes and slick black hair reminded me of Pansy, but the smile on her face and the lack of some outrageous lip color told me otherwise. She was holding a small file in her small hands, wearing a soft looking sundress and a long black coat.

“Hi, is Harry in?” She asked, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“No, sorry, he’s out at the minute.” I said, gesturing to the empty flat behind me.

“Oh.” She said, her smile immediately falling. “Do you know when he’ll be back?” She asked.

I pursed my lips in contemplation. “Probably an hour or so? Maybe a little less.” I said with a shrug.

“Oh, okay... is he um.. on a date or something?” She asked, fiddling with the envelope in her hands.

I laughed a little. “I sure hope not.” I muttered.

“Hm?” She asked.

“No. No he’s not, he’s just with his friend.” I said as I shook my head. “Do you need me to give him that?” I asked, extending my hand.

“Sorry, I can’t do that unless you’re family or on the lease.” She said. “Are you related to him?” She asked.

“No, I’m just his-” I cut off, looking back and forth between her eyes. “Friend.” I said, looking down at her feet as a blush spread across my cheeks.

“Okay, well, I’ll be back in a few hours. Let him know that I stopped by, would you?” She asked.

I nodded, looking at her face again.

“Um, who are you, exactly?” I asked. 

“Oh! I’m Judy Reid, I run the complex.” She said with a smile, extending her hand. 

“Oh, nice to meet you.” I said with a small smile, shaking her hand. 

“You, too. Well, I’ll see you later then.” She said.

“Bye.” I said, ducking my head as I stepped back inside, closing the door.

I exhaled as I locked the door, staring at the door as I pressed my lips together. What’s my problem? Why had I said that I was his  _ friend?  _ There are so many people who would scream out to the heavens if they were dating Harry Potter and I call him my  _ friend _ ? I pushed myself away from the door and walked over to the couch, pushing my sleeves up to my elbows. 

Then again, if I were dating  _ me  _ I wouldn’t expect them to flaunt it happily. He would probably appreciate the fact that I hadn’t announced our relationship. Reaching for my tea, I looked down at my branded arm as I brought my mug over to rest on my knee. Sighing, I trailed my fingers across the slightly raised skin, observing the ugly mark. My stomach twisted as I touched it, an automatic reflex to when Michael would shove it in my face and tell me why no one but him would ever love me.

I yanked the sleeve of my sweater down, wrapping both of my hands around my mug as I raised it from my knee, letting the steam tickle my face. That was not love. He did not love me and I did not love him.

Love is eating breakfast on the ground and having whipped cream fights that end in kisses. Love is slow showers, gentle kisses, and holding the other person when they have a nightmare. Love is not pain or control, it is trust, patience, and openness. It is Harry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a tiny bit late, everyone. I've been having a really busy week and a few bad mental health days. Hopefully things will turn up soon. Thanks so much for reading, I love you all so so much. See you soon with a new chapter <3 :*


	36. Happiness

I stood in front of the bathroom sink, observing Harry’s razor which sat in a cup on the right hand side along with a bottle of shaving cream. Tapping my fingers against my chin, I pursed my lips before reaching out for it, picking up the surprisingly heavy object. I looked toward the door as I heard a soft pop and the rustle of bags.

“Draco?” Harry called.

I smiled as my stomach flipped, surprised that him calling my name still made me so happy. Setting the razor down, I fussed with my hair briefly before I made my way to the door, walking through the bedroom and into the living room.

“Someone came-.” I stopped talking when I saw a bouquet of white and lilac peonies sitting in a glass vase on the counter. “What are those?” I asked, looking over at Harry who had turned when I started talking.

“Peonies.” He replied with a shrug, balling up a grocery bag as he opened up another. “I thought you might like them.” He said, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“You got them for me?” I asked, bringing a hand up to gesture to myself as if he might not understand otherwise.

He smiled and little and nodded, looking down shyly before, setting a new carton of milk in the fridge.

“But why?” I asked.

He laughed a little, reaching up to set some crackers in the cupboard. “Do I need a reason to buy my boyfriend flowers?” He asked.

“Usually people do.” I said, watching as he waved his hand at the empty bags to make them disappear.

He smiled and shook his head, picking out one of the white flowers from the vase, smelling it as he walked over to me.

“I don’t.” He said.

He held one side of my face with his left hand, tucking the flower behind my other ear as I held my hands up against my chest. He stepped back, warm palm leaving the side of my face. I watched as his green eyes traveled all over me, like he was looking at me for the first and last time all at once.

“Perfect.” He said quietly, continuing to stand there as if observing a very extravagant piece of art.

We both stood there silently, and all I could wonder was how someone could put so much emotion and intensity behind a simple gaze. I almost jumped when he stepped forward, having been completely lost in my own thoughts. He rested his hand on my hip and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, beginning to step back again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, practically leaning all of my weight onto him as he hugged me tightly, taking in a deep breath.

I grinned widely, letting out a small laugh as he lifted me about an inch off the ground, groaning as if it were a lot of effort for him to do so. He twisted from side to side before setting me down again, kissing the side of my neck and then my cheek again before he let me go, leaning back far enough so that only his hands were on my hips. Leaning forward, I kissed him, one hand resting on either side of his neck.

“Thank you for the flowers.” I said with a smile, reaching up to push back a cluster of curls from the side of his face.

“You’re welcome. I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too.” I replied, watching as his eyes dropped down to my lips as he watched me say it, smiling widely.

We both jumped when someone knocked on the door, turning to look at it as if it might attack us. Harry removed his hands from my hips and stepped over to it, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before he pulled the door open.

“Oh, Judy.” Harry said, much relief in his voice. “How are you?” He asked, resting his shoulder on the door.

I was standing where I couldn’t see her, but I pictured her sundress and sleek hair, listening to her reply.

“I’m good! I stopped by earlier but your friend said that you were out.” Judy replied.

“My friend?” Harry asked.

_Shit._

“Yeah, taller bloke. Blond hair.” She said.

I folded my arms around my stomach as I watched Harry twist the doorknob, clearing his throat a little.

“Right, yeah.” He said with a small laugh. “Um, what do you need exactly?”

“I just have your documentation for lease renewal. You hadn’t picked them up so I just thought I’d bring them to you.” She replied.

“Oh, wow, thank you so much. I thought I had until Thursday to get them?” He asked, his hand moving from the doorknob to take hold of whatever she was handing him.

“Well, you do technically.” She said awkwardly. “But I thought I’d bring them to you anyways, just in case you forgot.”

Harry laughed, returning his hand to the doorknob as he leaned against the door again.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble-” He started.

“No worry at all! Always a pleasure.” She said, cutting him off. “Forgive me, but you haven’t been down to the office recently. Is everything okay with you?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, yeah of course. I’ve just been uh.. busy. With other things.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“You haven’t got yourself a pretty lady now, have you?” She asked.

Harry let out a sort of chopped laugh.

“No. No, I certainly haven’t.” He replied, twisting the doorknob again.

“Best we keep it that way, eh?” Judy asked.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Harry replied with a small laugh.

Judy laughed twice as loudly, and from the way Harry quickly set his foot down I could tell that she had just pushed against his chest.

“Is there anything else you need?” Harry asked.

“No, just wanted to bring your papers is all.” She replied.

“Okay, well, um.. if you’ll excuse me. I have company.” Harry said, as politely as he could.

“Right! Right, your friend, of course.” Judy said.

Harry laughed a little.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Well you two have fun! Stop by the office anytime, love.” She said, as if speaking would keep Harry from closing the door.

“I will. Thanks again for bringing me the paperwork, I appreciate it.” He said earnestly.

“You’re welcome! Anytime!” She replied, still dancing around saying goodbye.

I could see Harry debating on saying goodbye first, twisting the doorknob as he fought his polite nature.

“Well I’ll be off then!” She said.

I saw Harry give a small sigh of relief. “Right. Bye, Judy, I’ll see you later.” Harry said, beginning to shut the door.

“Bye-!” She started her voice getting cut off has Harry shut the door.

He stood there and listened, waiting a few seconds before locking it. Instead of looking over at me like I had been expecting, he looked down at the stack of papers in his hands, clearing his throat a little.

“Did Judy ask how you knew me when she stopped by earlier?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“Yes.” I said, suddenly feeling like I couldn’t breathe.

“And you said?” He asked, frowning down at the paper.

“That I was your friend.” I said honestly, holding my breath as I waited for him to start shouting.

He only nodded, pursing his lips as if concentrating on something very intently. Suddenly he straightened up and turned to walk toward me, his eyes on the kitchen island as he passed by. I heard the stack of papers land on the tabletop and turned around as Harry set the kettle in the sink.

“Tea?” He asked.

I didn’t answer- _couldn’t_ answer. My hands were wrung together so tightly I thought my fingers might break. I could _feel_ that he was mad. It was like the air was pressing down on me, the silence around us too loud, every move he made echoing in my mind.

“Harry-” I started, flinching when he interrupted me.

“We don’t have to date, Draco.” He said, his voice far quieter than I thought it would be.

My chest tightened and I held my breath, my heart stopping. This is it. He’s breaking up with me. I knew it would come, but I wasn’t ready. I’m not ready. I never will be.

“What?” Was all I could manage, the word slipping out as if I hadn’t been the one who had uttered it.

“We don’t have to be in a relationship.” He said, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter. “You can still live here, if you want. I can sublease my flat to you or something.. I don’t know.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You want to break up?” I asked, feeling as if I had just been pushed backwards and was now floating through the air weightless and numb.

He sighed and returned his hand to the edge of the counter.

“It just seems that every time it comes to other people, you want to keep our relationship a secret- well. Not a secret, but..” He sighed again and hung his head a little, looking down as he poured water into his mug. “If I’m not... good enough for you, then I don’t want to hold you back from living the life that you want to live.” He said, setting the kettle down on the stove again.

It was as if someone had snapped their fingers and drawn me back down to earth, reality hitting me square in the face.

“I thought that you didn’t want to come out in the wizarding world because of all the publicity that you would receive, and I know how much of a hassle that is.” He said slowly, still looking down at his tea, back faced toward me. “I noticed with Jack that you didn’t even get close to me at all until I had announced our relationship, and of course I thought you were just nervous or something-” he said, tugging up a shoulder. “but now you go and say that you’re my _friend_ ?” He asked, turning around to face me. “I mean _come on,_ Draco.” He said, his eyebrows pulling together.

I swallowed, tugging my sweater sleeves over my hands as I looked down at them.

“If you don’t want to date right now, I understand. I mean with Michael and everything- I get it. And if it _is_ just me that you don’t want to date- well I understand that, too. I’m not the most perfect guy in the world. All you had to do was tell me.” He said quietly.

I stared down at my hands and shook my head, unable to look up at him. My throat was tight, both with relief that he wasn’t really breaking up with me, and the fact that he thought that I was the one who wanted to break up with _him._ My eyes welled with tears and I let out a soft sob in spite of myself. Within seconds Harry had made his way over to me, arms wrapped around me, hand splayed across my back to rub across it comfortingly.

“It’s okay.” He said softly, reaching up to stroke the back of my head. “It’s okay, I understand. I’m not mad, I promise.” He murmured.

I cried even harder, realizing that he still thought I wanted to break up with him- yet here he was comforting _me._ Shaking my head, I pulled away from him, wiping my face off roughly as I took in a ragged breath. I had one hand on his shoulder, keeping him at arm’s length, the other resting on the middle of his chest as I tried to figure out what I wanted to say.

He was observing me with his eyebrows drawn together. All I could do was shake my head at him, wondering how on earth he thought _he_ wasn’t good enough. Holding his face in my hands, I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I cried against his lips. I hugged him again, continuing to shake my head as I took in a few steadying breaths.

“I’m confused.” He said.

I closed my eyes and laughed a little, wiping my eyes before I leaned back again.

“Harry.” I said, holding his face in my hand. “The r-reason-” I started, cutting myself off to take in a deep breath through my nose, calming myself down. “The reason I don’t display our relationship to everyone we meet is because I don’t think that I’m exactly... what you deserve. Especially not in the wizarding world. I’m...” I shook my head, my eyes dropping down to his shoulder as I thought of an accurate adjective. “Tainted.” I said, looking up at his face again. “I just figured that you wouldn’t want all your friends to know that you were dating _me._ ” I said honestly.

“What?” He asked, looking as confused as I felt when he said that it was the other way around. “You think I’m ashamed of you?” He asked.

“No.” I replied honestly. “Well, not right now anyways. But in a couple months when you move on-” I started.

“What?” He interrupted.

I pulled my hand away from the side of his face, realizing what I had said.

“What I mean is, if you decide you want to-”

“No, that’s not what you said. What did you say?” He asked, frown deepening.

I hesitated, taking a small step back as I wrung my hands together again. He remained where he was, arms by his sides as he observed me.

“I said that in a few months... when you move on from me.. it would be easier for you to get together with someone else and not have people ask questions and bring me up.” I said quietly.

“Do you think that’s really going to happen?” He asked.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself, staring at his shoulder.

“Do you think about this a lot? That I’m just going to break up with you and that will be that?” He asked.

I blinked away the image of his stone cold face that I had pictured many times before, shrugging again.

“Draco- I’m not-” He started, cutting himself off with a sigh.

Suddenly he turned on his heel, pacing around as he rubbed his face. He walked a full circle around the kitchen island before he stopped and turned towards me again, shaking his head.

“Draco, I don’t date. I don’t. I don’t even have sodding _friends_ other than Ron, Hermione, and Jack. I- I- I spend my free time in offices and moving furniture for christ’s sake.” He said, resting one hand on his hip. “I had resolved myself to the idea that I would be alone forever. Maybe buy a cat or something. And then you came along.” He said, waving his hand toward me before letting it drop down to his side. “I thought that I was just going mental and that you’d never have feelings for me in a million years- But then you _did_ and we were finally settling in and making plans together and- and setting up sodding tea dates with your _mum._ ” He said with a small laugh, shaking his head at me. “Draco- for me- It’s you or it’s nothing.” He said after a long pause, standing up straight before he folded his arms, finalizing his words.

I remained silent, blinking once as I absorbed his words. I looked at this man in front of me, patient, kind, altruistic in everything. He’s handsome, smart, compassionate- honestly everything anyone aspires to be, and this man wants to be with _me?_

“But why?” I asked with a small frown. “Why me?” I asked.

Harry looked utterly deflated, his arms falling down from where they had been folded across his chest.

“Because you-” He started, exasperatedly gesticulating toward me. “You’re-” He tried again, shaking his head at me. “You’re everything to me.” He said simply.

“But I’m so.. damaged.” I said quietly.

He looked at me for a long moment before looking at the ground, letting out a soft laugh before he stepped toward me. Taking one of my hands in his, he looked up at me, giving me a small smile as he shook his head a minuscule amount.

“Draco, everything in this house was bought second-hand. Not even the bed or the wardrobe came new- it all has its own story and its flaws put there by other people. I am no exception.” He said, pushing back a lock of my hair. “You’re not _damaged,_ you’re- you’re just like me and everything else in this house. You’ve got a story.”

I looked at his tanned face, green eyes searching my own for words that I didn’t even know how to say.

“Are you saying I look like a couch?” I asked quietly.

He blinked before his face split into a wide grin, tilting his head back a little as he laughed.

“Maybe if you got a tan..” He said with a shrug.

I pushed against his shoulder and smiled, reaching up to push my hand through my hair. As I did so, my fingers ran into something soft and cold, and I remembered the flower that Harry had put in my hair earlier. Pulling it out, I looked down at it for a long moment before I looked up at Harry, tucking the flower behind his ear.

He caught my hand in his has I began to pull it away, lacing his fingers in mine before pressing his cheek against the palm of my hand. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, turning my face to snuggle into his soft hair.

“So we’re not breaking up?” He asked.

I opened my eyes, which I hadn’t even realized I had closed.

“Not unless you want to?” I asked, starting to pull away from the hug.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, preventing me from doing so.

“I don’t. Not now, not ever. I just want you to be happy.” He said softly.

I smiled and shook my head, exhaling as I closed my eyes.

“You are my happiness.” I replied.

He was still for a moment before nuzzling his face in my neck, hands sliding upwards across my back.

 


	37. Trust

I slowly carded my fingers through Draco’s hair, watching the flames dance across the enchanted logs of wood in my fireplace. I rested my cheek on top of Draco’s head, smiling a little as he shifted to get closer to me. We had been sitting like this for a while now, maybe even an hours, but I always lose my sense of time when I’m around Draco.

He took a deep breath, releasing it as if it held every worry or concern he’s ever had. I kissed the top of his head before taking a sip of my tea, continuing to play with his hair.

“Want to go flying?” I asked Draco, turning my head to smile at him.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and frowned up at me.

“Flying?” He asked.

I laughed. “Yes, flying. On brooms?” I asked.

“You don’t have brooms.” He replied.

I raised my eyebrows and got up from the couch, walking into my bedroom. Opening my wardrobe, I unhooked the brown suede bag that Hermione had charmed when I moved in.

“Hold this open.” I said, holding it out to Draco.

He frowned confusedly, but obliged, watching as I reached my arm all the way down into it. I blindly dragged my hand across books, clothes, an old cauldron and a photo album, eventually running into the smooth wood of a Firebolt that I had picked up from The Junk Shop in Diagon Alley. I smiled at Draco as I pulled it out of the bag, setting it down before pulling out the Nimbus 6000 that the Weasleys had gotten me for my birthday last year.

“What the bloody hell is  _ in  _ there?” He asked, looking down into the darkness of the bag.

“It’s an undetectable extension charm. Hermione has a real knack for them.” I said, taking the bag out of his hands to return it to my wardrobe.

“Hermione has a knack for everything.” Draco replied.

I chuckled a little bit, raising my eyebrows.

“True.” I said, returning the bag to its hook.

“What’s this?” Draco asked, running his fingers along the dark mahogany wood of the new broom.

“Nimbus 6000, came out two years ago, I think.” I replied, rubbing my thumb against the silver plating that labeled it.

“I didn’t even know they moved past the Nimbus 3000.” Draco replied, leaning back a little to look at it.

“Me either, if I’m honest. I only fly every once in awhile.” I said, sliding my hand across the smooth wood.

“So, you want to fly?” I asked with a grin.

Draco reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea.” He said timidly.

“You can fly the 6000.” I said in an alluring voice, tilting the broom toward him as I gripped the firebolt.

I saw a spark of interest flash in his eyes before he glanced up at my face, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Okay.” He said, taking the broom from my hand.

I grinned and wrapped my arm around him, kissing his cheek before we apparated.

* * *

 

“Where are we?” I asked, looking around at the wide field to which Harry had taken us.

“Ireland somewhere.” Harry replied with a casual shrug.

He swung his leg over his broom handle and pushed off the ground, flying around me in a circle before shooting straight upwards with an exhilarated shout. I tilted my head back and looked up at him, watching as he dipped and turned in every direction.

“Scared, Malfoy?” He called, making a circle before stopping to hover above me.

I looked down at the broom in my hand, feeling an uneasiness in my stomach. The last time I had ever mounted a broom was when Harry saved me from the Fiendfyre. I could practically feel my lungs filling with smoke, flames licking my ankles. Looking up at Harry, I saw that he was still watching me, sweater and hair being gusted back by the wind.

“You wish!” I called, mounting my broom before pushing off of the ground with both feet.

He laughed as I soared past him, shooting towards the clouds as I left my stomach and my nerves back on the ground. The wind was whipping my face so hard that my eyes watered, but I kept them wide open, beginning to slow my ascent to a stand-still before turning 180 degrees to fly back toward the earth.

Harry was looking up at me with a broad smile on his face, turning to fly off to the right as I began my descent. I smiled and chased after him, bending low against the smooth wood of the broomstick. It wasn’t long before I was almost at his side, close enough to reach out and touch him if I had wanted to. He turned his face and beamed at me, giving out a loud laugh before looking straight ahead, bowing low before pulling up on the end of his broomstick, making a large circle before falling back into line with me.

I glanced away, and when I looked back Harry was standing on his broom, arms out at either side to keep his balance against the wind.

“You’re going to fall!” I shouted.

He smiled, but didn’t seem afraid, crouching a little to gain more speed.

“If I do, you’ll catch me.” He yelled back, leaning forward on his front foot to fly downwards.

How on earth did he think  _ I’d  _ be able to catch  _ him  _ if he fell. We’d both be thrown to the ground, surely. I watched as he did a circle, my heart lurching when the broom left his feet to continue the circle, leaving Harry mid-air without a broom. Before I could even react, the broom had circled underneath him and Harry landed on it, taking only a moment to recover before shooting off somewhere above me.

My heart had only just stopped beating unevenly when my broom dropped about ten feet, Harry’s warm arms wrapping around my torso.

“Potter!” I exclaimed, gripping the broom handle more firmly to keep us steady. “You could have killed us!”

“Never.” He replied, kissing my cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled, my cheeks heating up regardless of the cold wind that was moving across them. Glancing down at where my hands were gripping the broomstick, I tightened leaned forward as I sped up and made a few circles, Harry’s arms tightening around my abdomen at the top of each one.

I flew toward the ground in a corkscrew motion before pulling up on the end of my broom, our laughs loud against the rushing sound of the wind.

“Do you want to see something cool?!” Harry yelled in my ear.

I tilted my head and frowned at him before nodding.

“Get ready.” He said.

“For wh-?” Before my question was out, I was apparating, gasping when we landed on top of one of the tallest buildings that I had ever seen.

I immediately drew to Harry, knotting my fingers in the front of his jumper as I looked out across the skyline, illuminated by the setting sun. Turning, I saw that Harry was watching me with a smile on his face, leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek when I looked at him.

“It’s beautiful.” I shouted over the wind.

He nodded, and looked out across the city, his face and green eyes illuminated by a pinkish orange light that made him look twice as attractive as normal. I noticed with a jolt that we were standing right on the edge of a three foot wide cement strip wrapping the building, a brick wall at our backs.

“Look, there they are!” Harry yelled, pointing somewhere off to the left. 

I looked over to see a flock of small white birds raise up from a tree, beginning to fly in our general direction. 

“What are they?” I asked, watching the way their wings caught the setting sun beautifully. 

“Doves.” Harry replied, his nose practically brushing against my cheek. 

I frowned and shook my head. 

“I didn’t know doves flew in packs!” I yelled back. 

He laughed and shook his head. “Me either! I used to come here all the time and saw those doves every day. It wasn’t until I figured out where that damn tree was that I discovered what type of bird it was.” He explained. 

I nodded, watching as the small flock circled around a tree on the ground in front of the building on which we stood. They seemed to decide that the tree was appropriate and perched themselves there, making it look like snow on the bare tree branches. 

“Do you trust me?!” Harry shouted.

Frowning, I looked down into his green eyes thinking that I had never trusted anyone other than myself in my entire life. Here I was standing on top of a building, clutching Harry’s sweater like it was my lifeline, and he’s asking me if I trust him?

“Yes!” I yelled back.

“What?!” He asked, leaning his face closer to mine.

“Yes!!” I bellowed, nodding my head so fervently I thought I might pass out.

He leaned back, prying one of my hands from his sweater to hold it in his tightly.

“Jump!” He shouted.

I gaped at him. Surely I had misheard him.

“WHAT?!” I screamed.

“JUMP WITH ME!” He yelled back.

“You’re mental!” I exclaimed.

“What’s new?!” He yelled, grinning at me widely.

I looked back and forth between his eyes before letting go of the front of his sweater, shuffling away from him as I looked down at the cars and people below. The wind was pushing me in every direction, only Harry’s hand keeping me in place. I took a deep breath and looked over at him again, watching as he nodded at me.

Squeezing his hand with everything that I was worth, I began to tip forwards, watching as Harry smiled and began to fall with me. Suddenly my feet had left the ledge, and Harry and I were barreling toward the ground at an alarming speed. It was cold, and felt like there was no longer enough oxygen in the air for me to take in a breath. I looked over and saw that Harry’s eyes were closed, as if he had decided to take a peaceful nap mid air.

I turned my face to look at the ground again, alarmed at how far we had dropped in only a second’s time. We were going to land right on top of a trolley and a group of people- there was nothing to stop us. Suddenly Harry’s grip on my hand tightened, and he twisted midair, tugging me towards him as he wrapped his arm underneath me. I dug my fingers into his back and shut my eyes tight, accepting the fact that I had just taken my final breath.

We landed with a gentle thud, the cold rushing air stilling and becoming warm against my face. I opened my eyes and was met with brown leather, instead of the cement sidewalk that I had been expecting. I let out the breath I had been unintentionally holding, pushing myself upwards to see Harry lying beneath me on our sitting room couch with a huge smile on his face. We were both breathing heavily, the wind knocked out of us from our fall.

“You- are- absolutely- insane.” I gasped, shaking my head at him.

He let out a breathy laugh, nodding his head as he smiled up at me.

“I’m- NEVER- flying with you- again.” I breathed.

He continued to laugh, the joyful noise warming the numbness in my face from the harsh winds, as if defrosting my entire existence. I leaned down and kissed him, sliding my hands underneath his head as our lips parted against each other. His smile faded the longer we kissed, his large hands sliding up my back, leg hooking around the back of mine.

It seemed that our kissing was more physically strenuous than flying brooms or jumping off buildings because our breathing only sped up, hands greedily grabbing at each other’s clothes as our lips danced with each other. Harry sat up slowly, and I sat up with him, moving my legs to wrap around his hips. Dropping one hand down from his hair, I slid it underneath his jumper, across his warm abdomen, and up his smooth back.

He raised his arms and let me pull his jumper off, our lips reconnecting before the sweater even hit the floor. I dragged my fingers down his back, hooking them underneath the waistband of his trousers before sliding them around to the front, lowering my palm to press against his groin. I was surprised to find that he was already hard, the soft moan falling from his lips displaying much more arousal than he was displaying with his movements.

With the way that I always had to make the first move in these more heated acts, I had forgotten that he even had a sex drive. He was so careful and delicate with me, It’s always a surprise how licentious he was when it came to sex.

“Christ, Harry.” I breathed, parting from our seemingly endless kiss to catch my breath.

He rested his forehead on my chin, and I kissed the top of his head, knotting my fingers in his hair as I rolled my hips forward against his. He let out a sound that was between and groan and a whine, his fingers digging into my lower back.

“Have you been waiting all day for this?” I asked between breaths.

“About 5 minutes now, actually.” He replied, his voice strained.

“There’s no possible way you could get  _ this  _ worked up in 5 minutes.” I said, leaning back to look down at his flushed face.

He gave me a small smirk, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

“You have no idea.. what you do to me.” He said quietly, closing his mouth as he swallowed.

I looked down at his tanned face, the scar on his forehead that marked his name, and the way his black eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks.

“Then show me.” I replied, watching as his eyes opened and he looked up at me.

“What?” He asked, eyebrows pulling together.

I rocked my hips against his again and his eyelashes fluttered, grasping my hips tightly.

“Show me what I do to you.” I whispered, kissing his temple before taking in a deep breath of his honey-sweet scent.

“I don’t want to lose myself. I don’t want to go too far.” He said quietly, a tremor in his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Trust that I’ll stop you.” I said, trailing light kisses across his forehead.

I heard him take in a shaky breath, his large hands still holding my hips tightly. Rocking my hips forward again, he moaned, his forehead slipping from my chin to rest on my chest. I knotted my fingers into his hair more tightly, continuing to grind my hips against his as he pulled me forward against him, letting out soft, breathy groans with each motion.

“Show me, Harry.” I sighed, practically moaning his name.

Suddenly he was standing-  _ we  _ were standing- my legs wrapped around his waist as he picked me up. I expected him to walk toward the bedroom like last time, but instead he lay me down on the wide arm of the red armchair, bringing a hand up to knot into my hair as he kissed me. He ground his hips down against mine, moaning against my lips as he did so.

One of his warm, calloused hands slid underneath my jumper and up my abdomen. I unlatched my arms from around the back of his neck, letting him pull my jumper off. Instead of meeting my lips as I had been expecting, he kissed my neck, hands holding my hips to keep me steady on the arm of the chair. I laced my fingers into his hair as he kissed his way down my body, letting my head rest on the back of the armchair, eyes falling closed.

His hands left my hips for a moment, undoing my trousers unceremoniously. He only bothered to pull them halfway down my thighs before he was pressing my hips back against the arm of the chair again, mouthing my now pulsing erection through my boxers. I moaned and moved my hips upwards as I remembered how his soft lips felt sliding across my dick, practically aching to feel that again.

“Harry.” I moaned needfully.

He was quick to oblige, hooking his fingers underneath my boxers and pulling them down to meet my trousers. Harry muttered something that sounded like ‘stuck’, and I lifted my head only to see my lower half enveloped in flames. Before I even had time to react, the flames were gone along with my trousers, and Harry’s tongue was being dragged along the side of my dick.

I groaned and dropped my head back on the arm of the chair, knotting my fingers in his hair as he left open mouthed kisses across my aching shaft. I nearly fell off the arm of the chair when Harry took me into his mouth, the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat on the first swipe. Harry steadied my hips with one hand as his other held the base of my dick, his head bobbing up and down in varying speeds, lips suctioned around my erection.

I shivered violently as he pressed his tongue on the underside of the head, flicking it upwards before going all the way down on it once more. He held his face there for longer than I thought was possible, leaving me to pant, writhe, and groan underneath him with only silence to meet my gasps. With a soft choking sound and a heavy breath he lifted his head again, working his lips up and down the tip of my dick a few times before going down again.

I sat up this time, moaning loudly as I knotted my fingers into his hair, pushing my hips up towards his mouth. His hands clutched my hips, not encouraging them in either direction. I loosened my grip on his hair, and he pulled back with a large breath, closing his mouth and swallowing before returning to mouth the tip of my dick. My hips moved forward, almost involuntarily, as Harry went all the way down, only lingering for a moment before pulling back again, looking up at me for a quick second before repeating the action. It was as if he was teasing me-  _ asking _ me to hold his head down.

When he pulled me all the way into his mouth again, I tightened my grip on his hair, reveling in the way he exhaled through his nose, looking up at me as if to say  _ finally _ . I stood from the arm of the chair, maintaining a grip on Harry’s hair as I pulled my hips back and pushed them forward again, watching his eyelashes flutter as he moaned.

“Fuck.” I moaned, my eyebrows drawing together as I looked down at him.

He was gripping my thighs tightly, kneeling on one knee in front of me as I pushed my dick in and out of his mouth. I saw the veins in my arm bulging as I gripped his hair, pushing my hips forward again. He moaned again and closed his eyes for a beat before looking up at me again, reminding me of just exactly who this was.  _ Harry Potter.  _ The many who can bring the entire Wizengamot to it’s knees, on  _ his  _ knees in front of  _ me _ . That thought alone edged me closer to climax, and the way Harry’s throat constricted around my dick made my toes curl.

I pulled my hips backwards, resting on the arm of the chair as I pulled his face up towards mine. His lips were slick and soft against my own, hands sliding around to grab at my back. They dropped down to my hips before he picked me up off the arm of the chair, setting me down on the large cushion. I leaned backwards as Harry’s hands slid down my body, one hand wrapping around my erection as he kissed me.

My lips mingled with Harry’s as my mind focused a little too hard on what his hand was doing. Every muscle in my body went rigid when one of his fingers dropped lower, caressing my entrance before coming up to slide around my dick again. I took a deep breath to relax myself again, spreading my legs a little farther to give him easier access.

A tightness in my chest formed as his fingers wandered lower once again, still gently, but with more intent than the last time. He pushed one finger inside of me, slowly, but surely. I could feel my brow furrow, my fingers knotted in his hair so tightly I thought I might not ever be able to let go again. He gently worked his finger in and out of me, his lips leaving soft kisses across my neck and collarbone. I could feel a second finger slide in and suddenly Harry’s tender hands became Michael’s; angry and forceful.

“No.” I heard myself say, my eyes opening so that I could remind myself where I was.

Harry was off of me in a split second, one hand on each of the chair’s armrests. The only reason he was even close to me at all is because I was still gripping his hair, probably running the risk of pulling out a large chunk of it at this point. We looked at each other, our faces half a foot apart as we breathed in each other’s air.

I shut my mouth and took in a few breaths through my nose, the panic that had been rising now fading the longer I looked at Harry. I found that for the first time that I could remember, I didn’t feel guilty for stopping. I didn’t apologize, and I didn’t feel like I needed too, because Harry knew. Harry knew why I stopped and nothing about his expression said that he was angry or hurt by it, because he loves me. Harry loves me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting them open again when I was fully relaxed. Loosening my grip on his hair, I slid my hands down to his back, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but did not remove his hands from where they were planted on the arms of the chair.

“Touch me.” I said, readjusting the angle from which I was kissing him.

There was a moment’s hesitation on his part before one of his warm hands found its way to my shoulder, a calloused thumb rubbing across it gently. We kissed for a minute before he decided that I was okay, the hand that had remained on the arm of the chair now acting as a brace to hold himself up, elbow pressing down into the cushion near my bicep. As my hands slid down his back, I noticed with a shock that he still had his trousers on. That needed to change immediately.

I began to sit up, turning as I did so to where Harry had to lay on his back, head resting on the cushion of the armchair. I unfastened his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles before sliding my hands all the way up his muscular legs and over his hips. I trailed a line of kisses up his inner thigh, working my way up to the probably aching erection that lay across his lower stomach.

I left very slow, light kisses across the soft skin of his shaft, listening to the hitch in Harry’s breathing when I reached the spot where the head met the rest of the shaft. He squirmed underneath my hands as I licked a small strip on the underside of the head, letting out a breathy groan. I took the head of his dick in my mouth, wrapping my hand around the base of it as I began to work my way down.

Before I had even gotten anywhere, Harry’s hands were cupping my face, bringing me up towards his own. He kissed me, parting only a second later because of how hard he was breathing.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” He panted out, letting out a soft moan when I moved the hand that I still had wrapped around his dick.

“What do you want?” I asked, giving his dick another slow tug.

He groaned, eyes falling shut for a split second.

“I want you to fuck me.” He breathed, groaning as if just the thought of it would make him climax right then and there. “ _ God-  _ I want you to fuck me.” He moaned out, capturing my lips in another kiss.

I removed my hand from around his dick, extending my arm as I cast the only silent charm I knew, summoning the lubricant from our bedroom. Without breaking our kiss, I managed to get a hearty dollop of lubricant on my fingers, hooking my clean hand underneath one of Harry’s knees before pushing it upwards. He moaned loudly as my fingers found his entrance, my lubricated finger slipping in easily as harry arched his hips upwards beneath me.

“Another.” He pleaded, and I happily obliged, inserting a second finger inside of him.

The doors to the balcony began to rattle, just like they had the last time. I could have sworn they were going to burst, and if they did this time, it would surely be a safety hazard. Another groan from Harry pulled me away from my safety concerns, as I took both of my fingers out and pushed three back in, twisting my wrist as I pushed them in slowly.

He gasped and writhed beneath my fingers, his eyebrows tugging together beautifully as his mouth fell open, releasing a breath of air that was probably meant to be a moan at one time or another. I hooked my fingers upwards, watching Harry’s chest spasm, as if he were breathing in and out at the same time.

“I’m not going to- las-st long.” He warned, barely able to open his eyes long enough to say that one sentence.

“Me either.” I breathed, though I could bet money that I would last longer than him, based on how loudly the doors were rattling.

I removed my fingers from inside of him, giving him a small break as I slid lubricant around my dick. Slowly pushing my fingers back inside of him, I watched as he arched his back, his mouth falling open again. With much restraint, I maintained a slow pace as I hooked my fingers upwards, straightening them back out again before repeating the action, listening to Harry breathe with each stroke. The chatter of the doors had become a dull roar, a good sign as far as his arousal goes.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire fucking life.” He replied, reaching up to grip the top of the armchair’s cushion.

I smirked a little as I pulled my fingers out from inside of him, sitting up on my knees. Bracing one of my hands on the back of his thigh, his knee almost touching his shoulder, I lined myself up to his entrance, the head of my dick sliding across the slicked surface. He moaned and wiggled his hips, trying to bring me closer with the hand that he had curled around my elbow.

I only teased him for a moment longer, because I didn’t think I could take it any longer myself. Moving my hips forward, his hot, slick entrance enveloped my now throbbing erection, making me lose control of every other sense. All I could do was focus on how  _ good  _ it felt to be inside of him, as if his body were vibrating with magical heat. He moaned loudly as I pushed forward slowly, his grip on my elbow tightening a minuscule amount before I moved my hips backwards, a shudder running through my body as I did so.

He moaned again as I moved forward, the rattling of the balcony doors increasing in volume for two beats before I pulled back. This time, I pushed all the way in, my entire body now shaking with the effort required to maintain a slow pace, waiting until Harry let me know that he had adjusted. I grit my teeth as I pulled back, taking in a deep breath as I moved forward again, watching as Harry’s body lurched at the minimal impact that I put behind the movement, a loud moan falling from his lips.

His hand slid up from my elbow, how clutching my bicep as I pulled back and pushed forward again, watching him give another moan of ecstasy, the doors now chattering loudly.

“Harder.” He gasped, clutching the top of the pillow and my arm as if to brace himself.

With a sigh of relief, I moved my hips forward with more velocity, only waiting a second before pulling back and pushing forward again, watching as Harry’s head bumped up against the cushion. I formed a speed fast enough to maintain our arousal, but slow enough to keep us both from cumming right there on the spot.

I watched the muscles in Harry’s arm move under his skin with each one of my thrusts, keeping himself from disappearing too far into the chair cushion. He was so  _ reactive  _ underneath my hands, moaning and sighing at every touch and move that I made. I didn’t think I’d be able to breathe on him without him giving at least a soft groan.

The hand that had been gripping my bicep disappeared between his legs, I watched unabashedly as he moved his hand up and down his shaft quickly, the chattering of the doors becoming increasingly louder.

“I’m close.” He sighed, as if I didn’t know.

“Cum for me.” I replied immediately, shocked that those words actually came from my own mouth.

Harry seemed as pleasured as I seemed surprised, letting out a long groan as I kept a steady, quick pace, evenly measuring my thrusts. He let out a few moans as he worked his hand along his dick, his breaths becoming deeper and deeper as his sounds of ecstasy grew louder and louder.

“I’m c-  _ Fuck- _ ” He groaned, releasing his climax across his own stomach as his body shivered and contracted around me.

I shut my eyes at the erotic scene, my own orgasm overwhelming me as I continued to thrust into him, my movements becoming jerky and uneven as I released myself into him. I felt like I was floating in the air above us, weightlessly flying on a cloud of bliss before I slowly returned to my body. My throat was dry, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I managed to open my eyes, and looked down to see that Harry was panting as heavily as I was, green eyes locked onto my own face.

I released the leg that I had been holding up, letting his foot drop to the floor as I pulled myself out of him. He gave a small moan that sounded both adorable and sexually charged, something only Harry could pull off. I didn’t give either of us time to fully recover from our endeavors, grabbing both of his hands as I stood, pulling him up with me. He waved his hand to clean both of us off, nearly tripping over his trousers, which were still hanging off of one of his feet.

We laughed as I helped him step out of them, stumbling to our bedroom before landing on the bed in a heap of heavy limbs and kisses. 

 


	38. The Motorcycle

I woke up slowly, the sound of birds chirping stirring me out of my slumber. My eyes were met with Draco’s pale back, flawless skin and small bumps where I could see his vertebrae. I smiled and reached my hand over to trail lightly across his arm, my tanned skin clashing greatly against his. Leaning forward, I pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder blades and the small knobs of his vertebrae, kissing the side of his neck before I rolled over and got out of bed.

After pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, I walked into the kitchen, tugging open the refrigerator door. I decided that I would make eggs on toast for us, pulling out the various ingredients needed to make it before taking a pan from the cabinet. Clicking on the stove, I set the pan and the tea kettle down, cracking four eggs onto the surface of the pan. They sizzled sweetly, the kettle softly whistling as it began to boil.

I took it off the stove before it could whistle too loudly, pulling two mugs from the cupboard. After setting a tea bag into each mug, I poured water into our cups, watching the water turn brown. I dropped a dollop of milk into each cup before capping the carton, picking up the spatula to flip our eggs over.

I jumped slightly when Draco wrapped his arms around my torso, sliding his hands upwards across my chest. Smiling, I leaned back against him, a shiver running down my spine when he kissed the back of my neck. He rested his cheek against my shoulder blade, exhaling heavily.

“Did I wake you?” I asked, reaching over to plop our bread in the toaster.

“No, I heard you after I woke up.” He mumbled against my shoulder.

“Tired?” I asked, pulling two plates from the cupboard.

“Mmm.” He replied, hugging me tighter around my midsection.

I smiled, grabbing our toast from the toaster before setting them on the plates, laying two eggs onto each piece of toast.

“Where do you want to eat?” I asked.

He inhaled and lifted his head from my shoulder, looking down at the two plates of food blearily. After grabbing a plate, kissing my cheek, and picking up a fork, he sat down on the floor. I raised my eyebrows with a smile, setting out teas on the ground before sitting next to the fridge adjacent to him. I dug into my eggs, watching the yellow yolk spill out over the toasted bread.

“Are we going to see your mum today?” I asked with a small frown, trying to remember which day we were seeing who.

“No, she had to move to tomorrow because she’s visiting father today.” Draco replied, picking up his fork again.

I nodded. “Right, right. Do you think we could go by Ron and Hermione’s sometime? We don’t have to stay for long.” I asked.

“Of course. It would be nice to see them again.” He replied.

I looked over, expecting to see a sarcastic smirk on his face, only to find that he looked quite serious. He glanced up from his food, stilling when he noticed that I was looking at him.

“What?” He asked, slowly taking a sip of tea.

“You’re serious?” I questioned.

“About what?” He asked with a small frown.

“About wanting to see them again?” I specified.

He laughed a little. “Yes, of course. They’re lovely.” He replied, setting his mug down.

“Right. Yeah.” I muttered, watching him as he ate.

I looked down at my food as he glanced at me again, busying myself by picking up a piece of toast. For some reason, I hadn’t expected him to warm up to Ron and Hermione so quickly. Then again, I didn’t expected to like Pansy as much as I did, so what can I really say about that?

* * *

 

We had moved over to the couch after breakfast, each taking an end like we used to do back when he first moved in. Just like back then, I felt the urge to tell him each and everything that had ever gone through my mind, the soft crackle of the fire inviting me to do so.

“Can I ask you something?” I inquired.

Draco nodded, eyebrows tugging together minutely.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I said, looking over at him.

He nodded again, line now forming between his eyebrows.

“I was just wondering why some things that we do.. when we’re having sex” I said slowly, my cheeks heating up. “effect you... differently than other things?” I asked, looking over at him.

His cheeks were tinged pink, and he sat up a little, clearing his throat.

“Well..” He said, looking down at his tea.

“You don’t have to answer.” I reminded him.

He nodded, frowning a little. When he remained silent, I looked away from him, not wanting to pressure him any further. I was just about to take a sip of my tea, resolved to the fact that he wasn’t going to answer, when he spoke.

“Michael didn’t.. _have sex_ with me. He used me.” Draco said, still frowning at his mug. “I never.. gained pleasure from the experience at all.”

I remained silent as he paused, taking in a deep breath.

“I used to think that what we were doing was sex, but it wasn’t. Well- it _was_ \- but it wasn’t.” He said, looking over at me to see if I understood. I nodded, showing him that I did. “With you It’s actually... fun.” He said with a small smile, looking back down at his tea. “It’s like I can’t stop smiling. We laugh and everything’s... balanced.” He said with a small shrug. “With him it was just about what he wanted.”

“So you never.. finished?” I asked, trying to be as delicate as possible.

He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck, taking another deep breath.

“I did the first few times. Maybe once or twice in the following years, but it was more sensory overload than anything else. He never prepared me or touched me at all unless it was to pin me down in some ridiculous position.” He said, folding one of his arms across his body.

“You mean he never went down on you or anything?” I asked, frowning a little.

Draco shook his head. “He said it was gross.” He muttered.

“But he made you..?” I questioned.

Draco nodded. “He always made me shower and brush my teeth after everything. Not that I’m complaining, it was the only thing on my mind.” He said quietly.

“So.. the things that you are uncomfortable doing are the things that he did?” I asked, trying to piece everything together.

Draco nodded.

“But what about going down on me? Does that make you uncomfortable?” I asked concernedly.

He shook his head. “No. I don’t know why, though.” He said, frowning a little as if he had already thought about it.

“It’s okay to not know why.” I said.

He nodded, continuing to look down at his tea.

“Did you ever ask him to stop?” I asked, watching as he looked over at me, his gaze dropping almost immediately when he saw me looking at him.

He didn’t answer, only stared down at his mug with a small frown.

“It doesn’t matter either way. It’s still not your fault.” I said, realizing how my question could have come across.

He was silent for a moment before he shook his head a little. “No. I never asked him to stop.” He said quietly.

Everything in me wanted to reach out and pull him toward me- to tell him that everything would be okay, but I remained where I was, still and quiet.

“Do you still want me?” He asked, his voice a whisper. “Now that you know everything.”

I frowned deeply, how could he think that Michael’s actions would make me love him any less? My fingers twitched as I decided the best form of comfort, finally reaching my hand over to rest on his knee. He looked over at me, and I had never seen him look so small. In that moment he looked tiny, all sharp angles and grey, barely taking up any space at all.

“Nothing could stop me from loving you.” I said honestly, watching as his expression of worry faded, and he suddenly looked much fuller, even though he hadn’t moved.

A small smile tugged at his lips before he set his tea down on the coffee table, crawling across the couch to burrow up underneath my arm.

“Thank you for loving me.” He said quietly.

I smiled, resting my cheek on top of his head as I trailed my fingers up and down his arm.

* * *

 

“Ready?” Harry asked as I emerged from the bedroom.

I nodded, walking over to take his outstretched hand. We had decided to get out of the house and go to a bookstore, mainly because Harry wanted to get a new book for Rose.

“Are we apparating or walking?” I asked.

“Driving.” He replied with a smile.

“Driving what?” I asked with a small frown.

“Motorcycle.” He said, dangling a set of keys in front of my face.

“A what?” I asked.

“You’ll see.” Harry replied, opening the door.

I followed him down the stairs and around the building, into a small, sheltered car park. We came upon a small object covered in a grey cloak. Harry grabbed the edge of the covering and swung it off, folding it up as I examined the object beneath it. It resembled a muggle car that was cut and half, and had no roof. In other words, a stupidly dangerous machine that can move.

“There is no way I’m getting on this death trap.” I said, folding my arms.

Harry laughed, resting his hand on the light that sat between the two handlebars.

“Don’t worry, there are charms on it so that it’s literally impossible for us to crash. I promise it’s safe.” He said, smiling over at me before he looked down at it again. “It was my godfather’s actually. Sirius Black. He was your cousin or something, right?” He asked.

I nodded, remembering the stories mother used to tell. All I really knew about him was that he was friends with James Potter and enemies with practically everyone else.

“We don’t have to take it, though, it’s not too far to walk.” Harry said, tossing the sheet back over it.

I sighed dramatically, looking down at my nails.

“I guess we can take your death trap to the bookstore.” I said with a shrug, smiling when I saw how widely he was grinning at me.

“It’ll be fun.” He said, tucking the now folded sheet into his pocket.

“Said everyone who was about to die.” I muttered.

“What?” Harry asked, swinging his leg over the motorcycle to sit on it.

“Nothing.” I replied, walking closer. “Where do I sit?” I asked.

“Behind me.” He replied.

“What, like pressed up against you?” I asked, looking down at the tiny patch of black leather cushion that was not yet occupied.

“Yep.” Harry replied, his answer almost drown out by the roar of the engine starting.

With a shrug, I swung my leg over the edge of it, finding that it was far more comfortable than I had expected.

“Wrap your arms around me.” Harry called over the chattering of the motorcycle.

I did as I was told, wrapping my arms around his torso before looking over his shoulder.

“I could get used to this.” I said as he turned his head to look at me, pecking a kiss to his lips before he turned around.

There was a click and then we were moving backwards, stopping, and then moving forwards. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he drove, making slow stops and soft turns with rushing wind in between. Too soon, we were in another parking lot, the chattering of the engine silencing before Harry got off, holding out his hand to me. I dismounted the motorcycle, resting my hands on my hips as I looked down at it once more.

“It is quite nice.” I admitted, giving Harry a small smile.

He laughed, throwing the cover across it

“I know.” He replied, taking my hand in his before he kissed my cheek.

“Do you want to get coffee before we go to the bookshop?” He asked as we walked down a staircase toward the main street.

“Sounds good.” I said.

We turned left and walked only ten paces before Harry had stopped, letting my hand go to open the door for me. I walked into the quaint coffee shop, folding my arms as I looked up at the menu.

“Could I have a caramel latte, please?” Harry asked, taking out his wallet.

“Isn’t that a bit.. Nancyish?” The woman behind the register said.

I looked over at Harry, who was staring at her blankly.

“Sorry?” He asked with a small frown.

“Well, it’s just that most men don’t order flavored coffees. Unless they’re a pouf.” She said.

I pressed my lips together, eyes wide as I looked over at Harry again.

“A what?” He asked.

I looked back at her, as if I were watching a tennis match.

“Unless they’re gay.” She replied

“Gay?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Most gay men like flavored coffees, don’t you think?” She asked.

Harry blinked at her, a bewildered expression on his face.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask my boyfriend?” Harry replied.

My hand flew up to my mouth as I let out a sharp laugh, taken off guard by his reply. The woman looked over at me, as if she hadn’t realized I was there before. She flushed red and immediately looked down at her register out of embarrassment.

“I’ll uh... have a caramel latte, too.” I replied, biting my lips when Harry smiled at me.

We both held in our laughter as Harry paid, nearly losing it as we waited for our coffees to be ready. I chanced a glance in Harry’s direction and we both burst out into laughter, hands pressed up against our mouths to try and keep quiet.

“Thanks.” Harry choked out, grabbing our coffees as we fled from the shop.

We laughed loudly as we exited the café, leaning on each other as we walked.

“ _Why don’t you ask my boyfriend_?” I exclaimed.

He stopped walking, tilting his head back as he laughed.

“I couldn’t help it! She was being rude! What else was I supposed to say?” He asked, grinning at me widely.

“Not that!” I said, pushing against his chest.

He continued to laugh as I wrapped my arms around one of his, beginning to walk again as our laughter died down.

* * *

 

“I don’t expect to be walking anywhere else from now on, you know?” I asked Harry, rubbing a towel through my damp hair as I walked out of the bathroom.

He looked up at me from where he had been reading in bed, a smile lighting his face.

“It can fly, too.” He said.

“What?!” I asked, mouth dropping open. “Why didn’t we use that feature today?” I asked disappointedly.

He laughed and shook his head. “We weren’t going far enough.” He said with a shrug. “Maybe we can fly to Ron and Hermione’s when we go later?” He suggested, reaching his hand out to me as I got into bed.

I snuggled up close to him, looking down at the book in his lap, as he hooked his hand around my waist to hold me close.

“That would be fun.” I said smiling over at him.

He smiled back, his green eyes looking around my face before he kissed my cheek.

“Ready to see my mum tomorrow?” I asked.

He let out a puff of air, shrugging dismissively as he fiddled with the corner of his book.

“No.” He replied, eyes squinting up as he laughed.

“Relax, if I like you, she likes you.” I said, smoothing out the t-shirt he wore.

“Good. You like me right?” He asked, faking a serious expression.

I tugged my shoulder up, continuing to look down at his shirt.

“A little.” I replied, smiling when I looked up at his face.

He grinned at me before pecking a kiss to my lips, rubbing my side with his hand as he looked down at his book again. I scooted downwards to rest my head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes, smile fading as I fell asleep.

* * *

 

_I opened my eyes, frowning when I saw the off-white color of my old bedroom. Turning my head, I saw the massive form of Michael laying in bed next to me, mouth open as he slept. I blinked confusedly, pushing aside the blankets as I got up from the bed, walking around it and into the hall, turning on the light of the bathroom._

_I froze halfway to the mirror, a large purple bruise on the side of my face making my blood run cold. Timidly, I raised the end of my jumper, exposing a plethora of yellowish purple bruises all across my skin. Slowly, I closed the distance between myself and the mirror, eyes locked on my abdomen as I ran my fingers across the swollen skin. How had I let this happen?_

_I jumped when the door swung open, dropping the end of my sweater as I turned around. Michael walked over to the toilet, lifting the lid. I made to walk out, but was glued in place when he spoke._

_“Don’t move.” He barked._

_I remained where I was, hugging myself as I grimaced at the sound of him urinating. After he flushed, he turned around, washing his hands in the sink. My stomach churned as he reached over to me, yanking me towards him by my hip. His fingers were pressing against my hips with a bruising force, bushy beard making my skin crawl as it brushed up the side of my temple._

_“How would you like it if I fucked you right here, over the sink?” He asked, his stale breath washing across the side of my bruised face._

_I didn’t reply, concentrating on not throwing up as he pressed his erection up against my lower back. He suddenly pushed me forward against the sink, and I splayed my hands out to keep myself from bashing my head against the mirror. My pants had been dropped before I could even gain my balance back, and all I could do was look at myself, my own reflection staring back at me as if begging me to tell him to stop._

_I shook my head at myself, resting my forehead against the glass as I began to cry, the cool glass of no comfort to me. It felt like someone had lit me on fire, and then I was screaming. Screaming so loudly I was sure the entire world would hear me. My screams were cut off as Michael gripped the front of my neck, yanking me backwards against his body._

* * *

 

I sat up quickly, throwing the bedsheets off my legs as I looked around. Michael was nowhere to be seen, not on top of me, or next to me, or anywhere around me. Even that realization didn’t put my mind at ease, panic still swelling in my chest. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed, clutching my sweater as my heart thudded against my chest. I nearly vomited when Harry touched my arm, saying something I couldn’t hear over how loud I was breathing.

“Don’t touc- _Don’t touch me_!” I exclaimed loudly, yanking my arm out of Harry’s grasp.

He was immediately gone, his warmth no longer next to me. I held my face in my hands, my body heaving with sobs as I tried to fill my lungs with air. My throat was raw, as if I really had been screaming. I took in a rattling breath, my body lurching as silent sobs fell from my lips. Pressing the heels of my palms up against my eyes, I tried to breathe, producing a noise that sounded as if I were being strangled.

“Draco..” Harry said softly, resting his hand on the side of my calf.

I blinked my eyes open to see that he was kneeling in front of me, looking incredibly worried and concerned. My stomach twisted when I realized that I had yelled at him, a fresh wave of tears overwhelming me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning most of my weight onto him.

“I’m sor-r-r-ry.” I cried against his shoulder, fingers digging into the top of his back.

“It’s okay, Draco. It’s okay.” He said quietly, rubbing my back gently. “Shhh... Shh.. it’s okay.” He said soothingly, now stroking my hair, too.

I remained an incoherent mess, crying and apologizing all at the same time. He continued to hold me, trying his best to calm me down.

"I'm sorry- I'm s-so sorry- I'm so-r-ry-." Was all I could say, hot tears streaming down my face as I clung to him.

He continued to hold me, rubbing my back slowly as he muttered gentle words of comfort. When my breathing had evened out slightly, he leaned back a bit, hooking his arm underneath my legs before picking me up. He sat down on the bed, holding me in his lap as he pulled the blankets up around us. My face was buried in his neck, taking in deep breaths of his sugary sweet leather scent with every inhale.

  



	39. Treacle Tart

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the headache that I had. The second, was that I was wrapped in Harry’s arms, curled up in a ball on his lap. I lifted my head from his chest as I frowned, observing his closed eyes and stubbly chin. Reaching a hand up, I rubbed my face, the bright light of the sun only worsening my headache. I leaned over a little, trying to slowly crawl out of Harry’s arms, but they constricted around me and he immediately sat up, eyes alert as if he hadn’t been sleeping at all.

“What’s going on?” I asked with a frown, having to squint to reduce the pounding in my head

“Are you okay?” He asked, holding the side of my face in one of his warm hands.

“I’m fine, my head just hurt-” Before I could even finish my sentence Harry had summoned a small glass vial that contained a glowing orange liquid.

He handed it to me, green eyes observing my face as he frowned slightly. I uncorked the vial, drinking it in one swallow. It tasted like butterscotch and lemons, a warm sensation dragging down my body slowly as my headache dwindled like a deflating balloon.

“Better?” Harry asked, carding his fingers through my hair slowly.

I nodded, handing him the glass vial.

“Yeah. Thank you.” I said, looking up at his face.

As if I had been dunked underwater I was thrown back to last night, Harry’s concerned expression showing clear through the moonlight just before I had thrown myself on him and cried.

“Oh my god.” I said embarrassedly, hiding my face in my hands because there was no where else for me to go. “I’m so sor-”

“It’s okay.” He said before I had even finished my apology. “It’s okay, Draco, I promise. I’m just.. worried.” He explained, hand rubbing up and down my arm.

“I’m fine, I don’t know what came over me. Did I keep you up for long?” I asked lifting my head to look at him.

He shook his head, eyes traveling over my face. I sighed as he reached his hand up to push through my hair again, his palm warm against my cheek. Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as Harry’s arms tightened around my waist.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said, sure that if I hadn’t had him I wouldn’t have slept at all.

“Any time.” He replied, kissing my temple.

I smiled, because I knew that he meant it.

* * *

 

I stepped under the stream of the shower, closing my eyes as water flowed down my face. My eyes threatened to stay shut, as most of last night was spent keeping Draco comfortable. I didn’t know how long I had sat there, stroking his hair as he whimpered and cried against my chest. I fell asleep sometime shortly after the sun rose, feeling like I had only blinked before I was waking up again, afraid that if I let him go he might fall apart.

Sighing, I pushed shampoo through my hair, my arms heavy and slow. I hung my head as I stepped under the water, too tired to wash it out on my own.

“Harry?” Draco called, knocking on the door a little.

“Yeah?” I asked, straining my ears to hear him over the rush of the water.

“I’ve just gotten.... so is... leave...” His voice was fading in and out, and I was unable to hear most of his sentence.

“I can’t hear you, can you come in, please?” I called.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, and Draco walked in, keeping his eyes on a piece of parchment in his hand. I turned my back to him, relieving him from full exposure as I washed the shampoo from my hair.

“I just got a letter from the prison saying that I’m not allowed to visit because of a security breach. Is it okay if we head over to mother’s a little earlier? I want to make sure she’s okay.” Draco explained.

“Yes, of course. I’m almost done.” I said, pushing my fingers through my hair.

“Also, the flowers are looking a bit worn, do you know a spell that can keep them alive?” Draco asked.

I smiled, having forgotten about the bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the kitchen counter.

“I’ll heal them when I get out.” I said, shutting off the water before wrapping a towel around my waist. “Think I should shave?” I asked, rubbing my chin as I got out of the shower.

“For me or for my mother?” He asked with a small smile.

I shrugged. “Either.” I said, walking up to the sink.

“Nah. She won’t care.” Draco said, leaning up against the doorframe.

“What about my hair? Does it look ridiculous?” I asked, looking over at him.

He was smirking at me, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” I asked.

“Your hair always looks ridiculous, Potter.” He said, leaning his head against the doorframe.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, turning back to the mirror before I waved my hand, making my hair dry.

I reached forward and pulled the mirror towards me, revealing the cabinet which stood behind it. Pulling a pot of hair gel from the shelf, I scooped a dollop onto my finger tips, shutting the mirror with my elbow as I rubbed my hands together. Pushing my hands through my hair, my hair smoothed out immediately, locks of curls now clinging together in a more orderly form.

“Better?” I asked Draco, looking at him in the mirror.

He nodded, grey eyes examining my hair.

“Wizard robes or a formal suit?” I asked.

Draco laughed. “We’re going to see my  _ mother,  _ not the queen of muggle England.” He reminded me.

I shrugged. “I know, I just want to make a good impression.” I said.

“She’s already met you a dozen times, Harry.” He replied.

“I know, but-”

“Just wear a nice jumper and those dark jeans you have. Be comfortable, she’ll love you because I love you.” He said comfortingly.

I sighed, walking over to him. He rested his hands on my shoulders when I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop worrying.” I said with a smile, leaning back far enough to see his handsome, angled face.

He smiled at me for a moment before landing a kiss on my lips, walking over to the sink to brush his teeth. I watched him for a moment before I turned, walking into the bedroom to pull on some clothes.

* * *

 

I tapped my toothbrush against the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was getting long again, no longer styled from the haircut that Harry gave me so long ago. I had put on a blue turtleneck that mother always said brought out my eyes, a pair of black trousers with black shoes to match. I heard a distant ringing before a deep voice rumbled through the flat. There was a pause before I heard Harry speak, the other deep voice following shortly after.

Making my way toward the sitting room, I stood in the doorway of Harry’s bedroom, realizing that he was on a floo call.

“..on this with us.” The deep voice said.

Harry sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t, I have plans today.” He said, folding his arms.

“They can’t be postponed? We really need you on this case.” The voice replied.

“No, they can’t be altered.” He replied.

“Tomorrow, then?” The voice asked.

“I’m busy tomorrow as well. I will have time on Wednesday if the case is still open.” Harry replied.

“You’ve never turned down a case from me before. Does this have to do with Malfoy?” The voice asked.

Harry glanced at me before raising his chin.

“No, it’s nothing to do with him. He’s not here at the moment, he’s visiting his mum to check in on her about a security breach in Azkaban. Apparently she was there at the time in question. Do you know anything about it?” Harry asked.

“Nothing I can tell you yet.” The voice replied.

“You’ve never withheld case information from me.” Harry stated.

“You’ve never rejected a case.” The voice retorted.

They were both silent for what seemed like an eternity.

“I can be there on Wednesday. I am busy until then.” Harry said, dropping his arms from where they were folded across his chest as he softened his tone.

“Okay. I will call you on Wednesday at around 10 a.m. to let you in on the case details.” The voice replied.

“Sounds good.” Harry replied.

“Have a good day.” The voice said.

“You, too.” Harry said, standing still until the green glow of the floo faded into regular firelight.

Harry exhaled, carding his fingers through his hair as he walked away from the floo, over to the kitchen to tend to the flowers.

“Who was that?” I asked, pushing myself off of the doorframe.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt.” Harry replied, moving his hand around the bouquet.

I blanched. “ _ Kingsley Shacklebolt? _ As in the  _ Minister of Magic? _ ” I asked.

“Yes.” Harry replied simply, rubbing a flower petal between his thumb and forefinger.

“You rejected plans from the minister of magic to have lunch with my  _ mother _ ?” I asked in awe.

“Of course.” Harry replied, as if it were common sense. “Are you ready, by the way?” He asked.

I looked around as if people were hiding in the corners about to jump out and tell me this was all a joke. Certainly no one would pass up a visit with Kingsley Shacklebolt for  _ me.  _ Harry had walked over to me, holding out his hand expectantly to apparate.

“You’re serious?” I asked.

“About what?” He questioned.

“You really said no to the Minister to have lunch with my mum?” I asked.

“Of course.” He said again, in the same matter-of-fact tone.

I stared at him for a long moment before I decided that he really wasn’t kidding. 

“Why did you say that I wasn’t here?” I asked, recovering from my initial shock of the identity of the second party to analyze the content of the conversation. 

“I didn’t want him to have a problem with you.” He replied with a shrug. 

“Does he know we’re dating?” I asked with a frown. 

“I think the whole wizarding world knows that we’re dating by now.” Harry said. 

“Right.” I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

I nodded, placing my hand in his before apparating us straight outside the manor.

* * *

 

We walked up the steps hand in hand, the enchanted doors flying open to reveal my mother halfway down the hall, headed towards us with a wide smile.

“Draco.” She cooed happily, sweeping me into her arms.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I hugged her back, her floral perfume wafting over me like a protective cloak.

“I heard that there was a security breach at the prison, are you okay?” I asked as we pulled away from the hug.

She gave me a small frown, tilting her head interestedly. “I’m fine, I went to see your father yesterday. The security issue must have been earlier this morning.” She said, reaching up to fix my hair.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” I said, observing her face which seemed far more wrinkled than the last time I had seen her.

She smiled at me for a moment before her gaze traveled over to the door, and I realized with a jolt that Harry was here with me. I turned around immediately, seeing that he was still standing near the door about two yards away. He cleared his throat and looked down when he saw us looking, picking at the end of his sweater sleeve. I smiled at his shyness, walking over to him before looping my arms around one of his. He gave me a small, lopsided smile that made me want to kiss him, green eyes squinting up at the corners.

“Harry, it’s good to see you again” Mother said as she approached, outstretching her hand.

“You, too, Narcissa.” Harry replied, shaking her hand.

“I have tea set up in the sunroom, do follow me.” Mother said, leading us down the hall.

I let my hand slide down Harry’s arm, intertwining our fingers as we walked.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I looked over to see a smile lighting his tanned face. I smiled back, looking ahead of us as mother rounded the corner into the sunroom. We walked in, greeted by a table covered in tea cakes and small sandwiches.

“It looks fantastic.” Harry said immediately, much to mother’s enjoyment.

“Thank you dear. I didn’t know what kind of food you liked so I just got a little of everything.” Mother said happily.

I looked over as Harry let go of my hand, finding that he was pulling mother’s chair out for her to sit in. Mother eyed me with an arched eyebrow and a smile on her face, taking her seat as Harry pushed her chair in.

“Thank you.” She said as Harry walked over to take his own seat next to me, draping his napkin across his lap.

He looked up as mother poured our tea, a small gasp falling from his lips.

“What?” I asked as mother and I looked at him and then at each other confusedly, watching as he pressed his fingers against his lips embarrassedly.

“Sorry.” He muttered, looking down at his plate.

“What is it?” I asked again, frowning at him slightly.

He exhaled sharply and shook his head, fiddling with his fork.

“I just noticed that you had treacle tarts. I haven’t had those in years.” He said with a shrug.

“You gasped because you saw a dessert?” I asked, eyebrows raising as I smiled at him.

“Yes.” He muttered, ducking his head adorably.

I watched him for a moment longer before I reached forward and picked up the platter of treacle tarts, setting them down right in front of him before I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled, cheeks reddening sweetly.

“Thanks.” He murmured, reaching over to pluck one from the tray.

I watched as he ate it, glancing over at mother who was watching him amusedly, as if observing a child playing with their favorite toy.

“Good?” I asked as he took a bite.

“Incredible.” He said with a nod, looking over at my mother who had gone back to pouring our tea.

I laughed a little, plucking two small ham and cheese finger sandwiches from the plate in front of me.

“So, Harry, tell me what you’ve been up to since you left Hogwarts?” Mother asked, setting a teacup in front of each of us.

“Oh, um..” Harry started awkwardly, setting down his half eaten pastry. “Well, I helped manage a quidditch team called the Holyhead Harpies for a while because my girlfriend at the time was on the team.” He explained, clearing his throat a little. “I quit after a few months, and then shortly after that my girlfriend and I stopped seeing each other.” At this point his cheeks were bright red, and had taken a great interest in the corner of his napkin. My mother thankfully was not looking at him, and was instead serving herself a very decorated salad. “After I got my flat- the one I live in now- I started working at the ministry as an Auror. I quickly discovered that I didn’t much like putting myself in life threatening danger almost every day, so now I only step in on the occasional case when they really need it. I helped one of my friends who owns a shop move furniture for a while, and was actually gardener for Forest Square Park, but then Minerva McGonagall- the headmaster of Hogwarts now- owled me requesting that I come and step in to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts class over at Hogwarts. It was mainly to get some of the first years more interested in the subject, and since then I taught a class most Fridays after that. I think the new school term picks up next week, actually, I should be hearing from her soon.” Harry finished, now sitting completely straight as he spoke about his previous job experiences.

“I see. And do you like teaching at the school?” Mother asked, taking a sip of tea.

There was something in her tone that told me that she wasn’t pleased. I frowned slightly, watching her carefully as Harry replied.

“I do. I considered taking up full time classes, but I don’t think it’s really for me.” Harry said.

“I see.” Mother said simply, just like she had done before. She set her tea down, placing her hands in her lap. “And what do you think  _ is  _ for you, Harry?” She asked.

“Um..” Harry said, looking around the room as if to find an occupation around here somewhere. “I haven’t really figured it out yet.” He admitted.

“Right. And you don’t struggle to afford the flat you live in?” Mother asked.

It was as if the clouds had parted, finally seeing the reason behind her sharp tone. She was worried that I was going to pay for everything that Harry did, just like I had paid for Michael. Though, with Michael, it wasn’t really an option.

“No, I don’t.” Harry replied, answering my mother’s previous question.

“Have you ever considered moving to a more spacious place? Surely you don’t expect to live there your whole life.” Mother inquired.

“I have, yes.” Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“How do you plan on affording the upgrade without a stable job?” She asked.

Harry cleared his throat to hide his laugh, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

“I have, um... savings.” He replied, glancing over to me as if sharing a joke.

“Mother, what Harry’s trying to say is that he has twice as much money as we ever had.” I interrupted.

“Well, probably not  _ that  _ much-.” Harry started.

“How is that possible if you’ve never had a proper job?” Mother asked.

“He’s famous, mother.” I said exasperatedly, aggravated that she had even brought up this topic.

“ _ Well,  _ I’m not  _ famou- _ .” Harry started.

“Simply being famous doesn’t mean you make a lot of money for nothing.” She said crossing her arms.

“Well he does.” I replied. “No one is giving anyone else any money.” I said tiredly.

“It’s always good to be sure-.” Harry said comfortingly to my mother, who looked affronted at my statement.

“I wasn’t implying that you were taking his money, or that he was taking ours, I was simply making observation.” She said, folding her arms.

I reached my hand up and pressed my fingers against my temple, closing my eyes as I exhaled.

“This treacle tart really is very nice-” Harry muttered, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Can we change the subject, please?” I asked as politely as I could, opening my eyes to look over at Mother again.

“Fine.” She said briskly. “But, Harry, you do know that I wasn’t trying to accuse you of-” Mother started, reaching a hand toward him.

“Right, yes, certainly not.” Harry said, ducking his head as he reached over to accept my mother’s hand.

She smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze before going back to her salad. Harry and I made eye contact, he smiled and I shook my head, holding his hand underneath the table.

* * *

 

“Well that wasn’t so bad.” I said as soon as Draco and I had apparated home.

He rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch.

“She’s a nightmare some days, I’m sorry.” He sighed out, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch before he propped his head on his hand.

“I thought she was lovely.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“You don’t always have to be nice, Harry.” Draco said.

“I’m just being honest.” I replied.

He exhaled, picking his head up from his hand to look up at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned, resting his chin on his palm.

“Tea?” I asked, tilting my head toward the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.” He replied.

I walked into the kitchen to get the water boiled, glancing over my shoulder when I heard something behind me, discovering that Draco had perched himself on the edge of the counter.

“You haven’t done that in a while.” I said with a smile, turning back to put the kettle on the stove.

“Haven’t had time too.” He replied, pushing up the sleeves of his jumper.

I walked over to him leaning forward against the table between his legs. He smiled, reaching his hands up to push through the hair at the base of my neck.

“I didn’t know you were a gardener.” He said with a smile.

“How do you think my hands got so calloused?” I asked, holding my right hand out to the side to be seen by both of us.

“I like your hands.” Draco said, moving his left hand from my hair to slide up my wrist and palm.

“I like yours, too.” I said, smiling up at him when he intertwined our fingers.

“I don’t like mine. They’re pale and bony.” He muttered, scrunching up his nose a little.

I brought the back of his hand up to my lips and kissed it, continuing to look up at him.

“And soft.” I murmured, kissing it again. “And gentle.” I added, landing another kiss on his knuckles. “And loving.” I muttered, kissing the part where his hand meets his wrist.

“Are you agreeing that my hands are pale and bony, Potter?” He asked with a smile.

I grinned up at him as he leaned down to kiss me.

“Yes.” I said when the kiss parted, earning a laugh from him before he kissed me again.

 


	40. Paperwork

“Draco, it’s time to wake up.” I said, pushing my fingers through his hair slowly.

He frowned, rolling over onto his stomach before burying his face in his arms. I smiled, rubbing my hand across his smooth back. Leaning my head down, I left an array of kisses across his shoulder blades. He took in a deep breath, turning his head so that I could see his face again.

I kissed up the side of his neck and across his jawbone, making my way up to his temple before he laughed and buried his face in his arms again. Moving my head to the right, I left a line of kisses across his forearm and bicep, lingering on his shoulder before I started up to his neck again. He yelped and laughed, rolling over so that he was practically on top of me, back pressed against my chest.

“Are you ticklish?” I asked, my hands wrapping around his stomach.

“No.” He replied timidly, placing his hands on top of mine.

I tickled him, smiling as he laughed, rolling over and curling up in a ball to where my hands were trapped between his legs and his hipbones. He was pressing his face into the bed as he laughed, yelping and jerking when I poked in a particularly sensitive area.

“Release me, Potter!” He exclaimed through his laughter, hands coming up to pull at my wrists.

I obliged after a moment, leaning over to kiss the back of his neck before I plopped down on the bed next to him. After a few moments, he lifted his head from where he had buried it in the duvet, squinting his eyes at me through disheveled hair.

“Are you awake now?” I asked with a grin.

“Piss off, scarhead.” He griped out, crawling forward to lay on top of me, elbows resting on the bed next to my head.

I smiled up at him, wrapping my hands around his waist.

“Love you, too.” I replied, watching as a reluctant smile spread across his face.

He shook his head before leaning down to kiss me, pushing his fingers through my hair as he did so. I smiled against his lips, sliding my hands up his soft back and back down again.

“What time is it?” He asked, pulling away from our kiss.

“Ten. We’re meeting Pansy at the café at twelve, right?” I asked, looking up at his tired face.

He nodded and took a deep breath, his stomach pushing down against mine as he did so.

“We best get up then, she’ll have a mare if we’re late.” Draco said, pushing himself up off the bed.

“We have plenty of time.” I said confusedly.

“Not if we take the motorcycle.” He said with a grin, disappearing into the bathroom.

I remained where I lay in bed, still tangled up in the sheets that Draco had just vacated, a smile lingering on my face. When I had introduced him to the bike two days ago, I had no intention of him actually riding it, or even _considering_ it actually, but then again, he has never failed to surprise me. I sighed, rolling over before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, taking off my jumper.

“Shower?” Draco asked from behind me.

I turned, seeing that he was holding a towel around his waist, leaning against the doorframe. He grinned at me mischievously, and I smiled back, tossing my jumper onto the bed.

“Definitely.” I said starting towards him with every intention to tickle him again.

Somehow he picked up on it and ran away as I started forward, his laugh echoing around the bathroom as I shut the door.

* * *

 

Draco held my hand as we walked through the door of the café, walking up to the hostess stand.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked.

“Um we’re actually meeting someone. Short black hair, probably wearing some outrageous lipstick shade.” Draco said, describing Pansy.

“You’re forgetting the word beautiful.” Draco and I turned, finding Pansy behind us wearing a cherry red suit with lipstick to match.

“Pans!” Draco exclaimed happily, releasing my hand to hug her.

“Hey Draco.” She said, her face showing far more joy that her tone implied. “Potter.” She said with a smile, reaching over to hug me and kiss my cheeks.

I looked over to Draco when she let me go, seeing that he had two red marks on either of his cheeks, looking like he had applied blusher this morning before he left.

“You have something on your face.” I said, reaching my hand up to rub my thumb on his cheek.

“It’s Pansy’s lipstick. There’s a permanent sticking charm, it won’t come off unless she wants it to. It’s on you, too.” Draco said with a smile, looking at my cheek.

I reached my hand up and rubbed my face, looking at my hand to see if I had gotten any of it off.

“Follow me.” Said the hostess from behind us.

Draco and I followed Pansy and the hostess, both rubbing at our cheeks to try and get rid of the lipstick. We were lead to a booth next to the one I had found Pansy in last time, Draco and I taking one side while Pansy took the other.

“Your waitress will be right with you.” The hostess said, setting down our menus before making her way back across the restaurant.

We all looked down at our menus, reading over the selection of breakfast and lunch items displayed in curly font.

“Hey Pansy. Green tea, sugar no cream?” The waitress asked upon arrival.

“Yes, thanks Mamrie.” Pansy said, looking over to us.

“And for you two?” The waitress asked myself and Draco.

“Just water for me, please.” I said.

“For me as well.” Draco said with the small nod of his head.

“I’ll be back with that in just a moment.” She said, tucking her note pad in the front pocket of her apron.

“Thank you.” Draco and I said at the same time.

“So boys, what are you in the mood for?” Pansy asked, looking down at her menu.

“Getting this lipstick off my cheeks.” Draco replied.

“I think it suits you.” Pansy said thoughtfully, tilting her head a little as she observed us. “It doesn’t go so well with Harry’s stubble, though.” She said, waving her hand in my direction, presumably removing the lipstick from my face.

“How come he gets special treatment?” Draco asked.

She shrugged, observing her menu one again. Draco sighed in defeat, picking up his menu once again.

“I think I’ll get eggs Benedict and bacon.” Pansy said thoughtfully. “Or a seafood omelette.”

“I was thinking the same. We could each get one and split it half and half.” I suggested looking over at her.

“I like the way you think, Potter.” She said, setting her menu down as she smiled over at me.

I smiled back, setting my menu on top of hers.

“Since when are you two best friends?” Draco asked, leaning back to look at us both.

“Friends who plot together, stay together, Malfoy.” Pansy replied, looking up as our waitress brought us our drinks.

Draco huffed, folding his arms at Pansy’s answer. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.” I said to the waitress as she set down our waters.

“Do you all know what you want?” She asked, pulling out her note pad.

After we had all ordered, I let my eyes travel over to the restaurant, noticing for the first time that people were staring at us. They hadn’t stared last time I was here with Pansy, so what had changed? I looked toward Draco, leaning my head toward him.

“Why is everyone staring?” I asked, my voice low.

Draco leaned over a bit to get a better view of the restaurant, eyes widening before he leaned up against the booth again.

“I don’t know.” He whispered back, looking over at Pansy.

She seemed unfazed by the onlookers, pouring herself some tea.

“They think you’re my husband.” She said simply, not meeting our eyes.

“Oh.” Draco said quietly, seeming to shrink 100 sizes. “Why?” He asked.

“Because we used to come here all the time. He worked repairs remember? No one ever saw him so people thought you were my husband. You stopped having lunch with me, and then word got out that Devon had passed, so they probably think they’re seeing a ghost. Not to mention Potter has his hands all over you.” She explained.

I would typically point out that I only had _one_ hand around his waist (very rightly so, because Draco looked like he might disappear if I let him go) but Pansy’s disposition made me hold my tongue.

“Oh.” Draco said again, glancing up at me before looking down again.

I leaned over and kissed his temple, rubbing his side a little.

The waitress set our food down on the table, and Pansy immediately picked up her knife, splitting her omelette down the center. She reached out her hand, looking up at me expectantly.

“Uh..” I muttered stupidly, reaching my hand out towards her.

She rolled her eyes, swatting my hand away before picking up my plate.

“We’re sharing, remember, Potter?” She asked, picking up one of my eggs benedict to set on her plate before replacing it with half of her omelette.

“Right.” I muttered as she set my plate down.

I glanced over at Draco as I picked up my fork and knife, seeing that he was already poking at his meal, left arm folded across his stomach.

“Have you spoken to your mother recently, Draco?” Pansy asked as she cut into her omelette.

“We went to see her yesterday.” Draco replied before taking a sip of his water.

Pansy raised her eyebrows and looked over at both of us.

“How did that go?” She inquired, taking a bite of her food.

“Better than expected.” He replied.

“Less awkward than when you had to tell her we weren’t getting married?” Pansy asked.

Draco chuckled a little, nodding his head.

“Better than that.” He replied, smiling over at her.

“Well that’s good news.” Pansy said. “I was just wondering, because there was an article about a security breach at Azkaban. Did your mum say anything about it when you went to see her?” She asked, looking over at Draco as she took another bite of food.

“She said she wasn’t there when it happened, just that she was there the day of.” He replied.

“What about your father?” She asked with a small frown.

“I assume that if he was hurt, mother would have received a letter of some sort.” Draco replied.

I nodded in agreement. “Usually when someone is hurt or killed their next of kin is informed. And if someone were to have escaped it would have been on the front page immediately.” I announced.

“So you don’t think it has anything to do with your father?” She asked.

“No, of course not. Why would it?” Draco questioned.

“Well it seems a bit odd that there’s a security breach in the prison the day your mother went to visit him, don’t you think?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Um.. no?” Draco said questioningly. “I’m sure it was just a coincidence.”

Pansy raised her eyebrows and shrugged, clearly disagreeing but deciding to hold her tongue. Draco looked over at me with a small frown, I tugged up a shoulder, shaking my head to dismiss his worry.

* * *

 

“Where are you apparating from?” Pansy asked after we left the café.

“We’re not. Harry has a motorcycle.” Draco said, wrapping both of his arms around one of mine.

“You’re _kidding._ ” Pansy said a spark of interest glinting in her eyes as a smile spread across her face. “You simply _must_ take me for a ride.” Pansy requested, wrapping her hands around my other arm, much like Draco had done.

“I will if you get this lipstick off of Draco’s face.” I said, tilting my head in Draco’s direction.

Draco gasped, his hands flying up to his cheeks as if he had forgotten it was there.

Pansy sighed heavily, waving her hand at him. “Fine.” She muttered dejectedly.

Draco pulled his hands away from his face, looking over at me.

“It’s gone.” I assured him with a smile.

“Let’s go see this motorcycle of yours.” Pansy said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

 

After about 20 minutes of driving Pansy around, and thinking I might go deaf with how loudly she was cheering, Draco and I made our way back home. The journey was long, but certainly not unpleasant. I had fallen out of the habit of using Sirius’s motorbike, mainly because apparating was faster, and usually the only way to get to several of the places I needed be. However, Draco leaning against my back, hugging my torso as he rested his head on my shoulder was something I could easily get used to.

* * *

 

I set the kettle on the stove, boiling water to make tea for myself and Harry. There was a tapping at the window before Harry opened it, letting in a brown barn owl. He attached a letter to its leg, putting two knuts in the small pouch it held before sending it on its way again. With a sigh, Harry latched the window and walked over to the sitting room, plopping down in the large red armchair that sat next to the fire.

“Who was that for?” I inquired.

“Ron and Hermione. I wanted to see when they were free this week.” Harry replied, dragging a hand through his hair.

I smiled as I looked over at him, my eyes dropping down to the bouquet of flowers that sat on the kitchen island. Stepping forward, I reached out to them, rubbing a petal between my fingertips before spotting the folder that Harry’s flat owner had dropped off so many days ago.

“Harry, when do you have to turn in this paperwork again?” I asked, turning around to take the whistling kettle off of the stove, beginning to make our tea.

“Thursday.” Harry replied.

“Mm.” I said as I nodded, setting the milk in the fridge.

I tucked the folder underneath my arm as I passed by, a mug of tea in each hand. Setting my mug down on the table, I handed Harry’s tea and the paperwork to him as I took a seat on the couch where Harry would usually sit, curling my legs up underneath myself.

“Thank you.” Harry said before taking a sip of tea, setting it on the arm of his chair before opening the folder.

He sighed as he looked down at the paper inside of it, flipping slowly through the purple and blue tinted sheets.

“Everything okay?” I asked, the logs in the fireplace crackling loudly as soon as I spoke.

“Yeah.” He said uncertainly.

I watched him for a moment, dipping my teabag in and out of my mug slowly.

“It doesn’t seem okay.” I said quietly, observing the small line that had now formed between his eyebrows.

He looked over at me, giving me a small smile before he shut the folder in his hands, leaning forward to set it on the coffee table. He pressed his lips together, resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him as he stared at the folder.

“Harry?” I asked, concerned by his uncharacteristically troubled expression.

He sighed before he looked over at me, his green eyes searching my face before dropping down to somewhere near my shoulder.

“I need to talk to you.” He said as he sat up a little straighter, line between his eyebrows deepening.

My stomach dropped, warm mug going cold in my hand as I struggled to take in a breath.

“About what?” I asked, my heart rate picking up pace as I set my mug down on the coffee table.

“Um..” He said, taking a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I folded my arms around my stomach as I sat back, curling my legs underneath myself even tighter. Harry’s eyes dropped down to my arms and he sighed giving me a small smile before reaching a hand over to me.

“It’s not anything bad, I promise.” He said as I tentatively took his hand. “Well, I don’t think it is anyways.” He said, frowning again.

He held my hand in both of his, rubbing his thumbs across the back of my knuckles.

“You don’t have to say yes.” He said, looking up at my face.

I nodded, frowning a little.

“It’s okay if you say no. I understand.” He said.

I nodded again, smiling simply because of how thoughtful he was.

“Well, I’ve been thinking that... Maybe- if you want to, I mean. Maybe we could um..” He started, fiddling with my hand this entire time.”Maybe we could find.. a different place?” He asked, looking up at me timidly.

“You mean a new flat?” I asked, frowning slightly.

He shrugged. “A flat. Or a house, if you want. Something with more space, you know?” He suggested. “Of course you don’t have to, I can sign the lease for myself again and then you’ll have time to decide-”

“Yes.” I blurted out, watching as his eyes shot up to meet mine.

We were both silent, looking at each other as if the air between us might shatter when we moved.

“Yes.” I said again, nodding my head as I smiled slowly.

“Really?” He asked, raising his eyebrows as a smile spread across his face.

I nodded, grinning now. Excitement was building up inside me the longer I looked at him, bubbling over as I launched myself forward, arms wrapped around his neck as we fell back against the arm chair, lips meeting. We were both smiling so widely that we couldn’t kiss anymore, settling with pressing our foreheads together as we laughed breathlessly.

“I can ask for a rent extension if you want to wait a little longer, just to make sure that you want-” He started.

“I’m sure.” I interrupted, nodding my head at him.

He exhaled in a laugh, leaning forward to kiss me before wrapping his arms fully around me. I rested my chin on my arm which was wrapped around his shoulders, my cheeks aching from the wide grin that was spread across my face. For the life of me, I couldn’t remember a time when I had ever been happier.

  



	41. Secrets

“Harry, wake up.” Draco said, nudging my arm.

“Hm?” I asked, squinting my eyes against the brightness of my sheets from the reflected sunlight.

“The floo is ringing. It’s Kingsley.” Draco said.

I heard a muffled ringing in the distance, groaning before sliding out of bed. Draco laughed, rolling over.

“I’ll be in here if you need me.” He mumbled as I walked through the door.

I walked in front of the floo, waving my hand for the call to come through.

“Harry. Good morning.” Kingsley said, his face showing through the flames.

“Good morning Kingsley. Is this about the security breach?” I asked, conjuring a stool for me to sit down on.

“Yes it is. Are you alone?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied, gesturing to the room around me.

“Is Malfoy there?” Kingsley asked.

I looked toward my bedroom, spotting Draco’s feet which were visible from where I sat.

“Yes.” I said.

“I can’t share this information unless I know the environment is secure.” He stated sternly.

“He’s asleep.” I said with a shrug.

“Not good enough. You’ll need to be here before I can brief you on the details of the mission.”

“Why not? What’s the big deal if he knows? You’ve let Ron and Hermione listen in on briefings-”

“Because Ron and Hermione are _Ron and Hermione_ , Harry. I know them. I trust them.” He replied tiredly.

“I trust Draco as much as I trust Ron and Hermione.” I snapped back.

Kingsley sighed as he looked at me, lips pressed together.

“We will be in conference room three at 10:45. If you want to work this case, be there and we can brief you. I would really like to have you on this with us, Harry. You’re the best we have, and that’s what we need right now.” He said.

I sighed and ground my teeth together, nodding my head once to dismiss him.

His face disappeared from the flames, leaving me alone in the sitting room. I looked up as Draco walked in, hair tousled from sleeping. He reached up and rubbed his eye as he walked toward me, smiling as he draped an arm around my shoulders, sitting on my leg.

“How’d it go?” He asked, wrapping his other arm around my neck.

“It went okay. I don’t think that I’m going to work this case. Maybe next time.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“Why not?” He asked with a frown, grey eyes still threatening to fall shut as he looked down at me.

“Just a weird feeling.” I said with a shrug.

“Does Kingsley want you to work it?” He asked.

I nodded.

“It doesn’t hurt to give it a try. We aren’t doing anything else today.” He pointed out.

I sighed, looking over at the fireplace. He kissed my temple as he stood, slipping his arms off of my shoulders.

“Breakfast?” He asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

I carded my fingers through my hair, waving my hand at the stool on which I had been sitting to make it disappear.

“I think I’ll just have a bagel and tea after I shower.” I said, peeking into the fridge to check that we had cream cheese.

“I’ll get it started while you get ready.” Draco said, pulling the bagels from the cupboard.

“You don’t have to. I can do it when I get out.” I offered.

“Harry you make breakfast every day, I think I’ll survive making breakfast _once._ ” He said, setting the kettle on the stove.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, hands resting on his hips.

“Thank you.” I said, smiling wider when he looked at me.

“Welcome.” He replied before pecking a kiss to my lips.

I kissed his cheek one more time before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

 

I set my empty mug in the sink, reaching up to straighten my robes. Sighing, I turned around to face Draco who was sitting on the kitchen counter. He smiled, reaching a hand toward me. I stepped into his grasp, letting him adjust the collar of my auror robes.

“You look handsome.” He said sliding his fingers through my hair slowly.

I chuckled a little, looking up at his face.

“Thanks. Is it cause I’m not wearing my glasses?” I asked.

“No. You always look handsome.” He replied, eyes crinkling up sweetly as he smiled down at me.

I leaned up and pecked a kiss to his lips, sighing as I pulled away.

“I’ll be back soon.” I said, reaching up to push a longer lock of his hair behind his ear.

“Okay.” He said with a small smile. “I’ll be here.”

I nodded, leaning up to kiss him one more time before turning to walk over to the floo.

* * *

 

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door to conference room three. Twisting the door handle, I walked in, greeted by about half a dozen stern faces. Most of them smiled when they saw me, the rest giving me professional nods.

“Kingsley will be here in a moment.” One of the aurors announced as I took my regular seat on the right side of the table near the front.

I nodded, clearing my throat as I adjusted the maroon robes that suddenly felt very constricting. Looking over at the wall opposite me, I avoided the eyes that were on me, trying very hard not to wonder what they were thinking. Much to my relief, Kingsley walked in, stack of parchment in hand.

“Potter. Good to see that you’ve joined us.” He said, dropping the parchment onto the table.

“Glad to be here.” I replied, with a nod and a tight lipped smile, wishing that I could of had a private briefing like usual.

“Let’s get started. Wands out.” He said, drawing his own wand.

“For now, the only people who are allowed to know the details of this case are the 8 of us. The vow of confidentiality that we are about to take will prevent the spreading of case details to anyone other than those in this room. Is that understood?”

There was a unified answer of ‘yes, sir’ as everyone held their wands up in front of them, prepared to recite the vow. After clenching my jaw and raising my wand, I looked up at Kingsley and gave him a nod, letting him know that I was prepared.

“I solemnly affirm and declare that I will faithfully and honestly fulfill the duties that devolve upon me by reason of my employment in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that I will not, without due authority, disclose or make known any matter that comes to my knowledge by reason of such employment.” Kingsley said, pausing to let us repeat his words.

Our wands let out small bursts of yellow after the vow had been taken, each wand returned to its owner's pocket as the information packets were handed out amongst us. I flipped open my folder, my mouth going dry as I read the name on the death certificate in front of me.

“How am I meant to keep this a secret from Draco? He has a right to know.” I asked angrily, forgetting about the other people in the room.

“You made a vow, Mr. Potter. You may leave if you think you will not be able to remain professional in this situation, but are not allowed to disclose any information given to you during this meeting until otherwise informed.” Kingsley said shortly.

I glared up at him, wondering where his short tone and serious attitude had come from over the past few weeks. Usually Kingsley and I got along very well, but it had recently felt like walking on pins and needles around him. I exhaled sharply and glared down at the parchment in front of me.

“I’ll stay.” I said.

* * *

 

I opened my eyes when I heard a distant ringing. Looking over to the floo, I saw that the flames were still yellow. The ringing noise came again, and I sat up, turning my head in every direction to try and hear it better. After standing, I disclosed that the noise was coming from the kitchen. Shuffling over, I looked around at every surface, opened cabinets and even stuck my head in the sink to try and find the source of the noise.

Crouching down I looked into the fridge, realizing that I had gotten closer to the noise. Shutting the fridge door, I pulled open the drawer next to it, but the ringing noise came back still muffled. I shut that drawer and pulled open the next one, reaching my hand around inside of it before coming across a small vibrating object.

Frowning, I pulled it from the drawer and observed the sleek grey face of it. The vibrating stopped and the once soft blue screen near the top of it went dark.

“Ah!” I exclaimed, dropping the object as it vibrated and lit up again.

I watched it ring once more before kneeling down to pick it up, lifting the lid-like covering to reveal a pad of numbers and letters.

“Hello?” A voice asked, cutting off mid-ring.

“HELLO?” I called back, frowning at the box.

“Woah- no need to shout mate.” Said the voice.

“WHOS THERE?” I asked.

“Mate! Chill out. It’s me, Jack. Stop your screamin’ the whole of bloody London can hear you. What are you yellin for?” He asked.

“Jack?” I asked, intentionally lowering my voice.

“Yes, ya nerd. Who else would be callin you?” He replied.

“Jack from the furniture store?” I asked, now holding the object against my ear to hear him better.

“ _Yes_ , Jack from the furniture store, how many Jacks do ya know?” He asked.

“It’s Draco.” I said.

“DRACO!” He exclaimed.

I now understood why he told me not to shout, yanking the object away from my ear as he yelled excitedly.

“..to ask Harry what you had planned? I’ll be moving this couple into a new flat and was wondering if Harry wanted to come, and maybe you, too!” He said.

“Um.. when is it, again?” I asked.

“Friday afternoon.” He replied.

I reached a hand up and scratched the back of my neck contemplatively.

“Well Harry and I have decided to get a place together so we might-”

“WHAT!?” He exclaimed, resulting in me having to pull the device away from my ear again to avoid deafness. “..happy for you guys!! We should go out and celebrate!! And of course I’ll be your mover, right? Free of charge!” He exclaimed as I returned the phone to my ear timidly.

“Um, I’ll have to ask Harry.” I said awkwardly, knowing that he would probably want to use magic to make things easier on us.

“Right! Yeah, sure, I understand if he wants to use a different company. Either way, I’ll still be around to help out if you need it!” Jack said kindly.

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” I said honestly.

“Anytime! Well- I’ll let you go. Let me know if Harry is free on Friday- and when you guys want to celebrate your new place! Maybe we can go to the pub this weekend or go bowling? That would be fun!” He suggested.

“Yeah, bowling sounds nice.” I said, having no idea what that was.

Was there a muggle sport that involved bowls? Were plates involved, too?

“Great! Just tell Harry to call me back. Say, do you have a phone number?” He asked.

“A what?” I questioned.

“A cell phone number?” He asked again.

“Um.. no, sorry.” I said.

“You’re kidding? You don’t have a phone?” He asked.

“No, I don’t.” I replied awkwardly.

“Wow. Well, to each his own! I’ll be going now, I have to make a delivery. Talk to you soon!” He said.

“Yeah, talk to you soon.” I replied.

There was ruffling before I heard a click, followed by a dull continuous note. Shutting the object, I returned it to the drawer and slid it closed. Sighing, I stood, pushing my sweater sleeves up to my elbows as I made my way to the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, I pulled my wand out, waving it at my face to get rid of the thin layer of blond facial hair that had formed there.

Reaching my hand up, I rubbed it across my chin, noticing that it was not nearly as soft as it was that time when Harry had shaved my face. Sighing, I dropped my hand away and pushed my fingers through my hair, noticing how soft it felt compared to usual.

Actually, everything about me seemed softer than usual. The edge of my jawbone was no longer razor sharp, the hollows of my cheeks no longer so deep I could see practically see the outline of my teeth. Stepping back, I pulled off my jumper and cast it aside, observing myself more closely.

My typically concave stomach was now simply flat, the bottoms of my ribs only showing when I inhaled instead of being ever-present. I turned to observe my back, realizing that I could now only see the top few vertebrae of my spine instead of the whole column. My usually knobby elbows looked softer and more rounded, just like everything else actually. I stepped closer to the mirror, observing my eyes and how they no longer looked sunken into my skull. Instead they looked.. happy. As if I were holding a brilliant secret all to myself.

I exhaled and smiled, stepping back a little before picking up my jumper. After pulling it over my head, I heard a soft _pop_ and the noise of a cabinet shutting as I walked out of the bathroom.

“Harry?” I called, walking out of our bedroom.

He was in the kitchen, still dressed in his auror robes as he violently made a cup of tea, water sloshing around everywhere.

“Tea?” He asked in a strained voice.

“Sure..” I said timidly, walking slowly toward the kitchen. “Is.. everything... alright?” I asked, watching as he threw the milk in the fridge, shutting the door forcefully before walking back over to the tea.

“Um...” I said slowly, watching as he threw his auror robes up against the far wall, resting his hands on the edge of the counter. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” He said, staring down at the tea in front of him.

I stood near the fridge, pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands.

“Can I do anything to help?” I asked.

“No.” He replied.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, debating what I should do. After what felt like an hour’s contemplation, I walked forward, reaching my hand out slowly. I clenched my jaw before resting my hand gently on Harry’s shoulder, preparing for the worst. There was a long moment in which both of us were still, his shoulders tense underneath my hand. He exhaled slowly, shaking his head a little.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” He said quietly.

I moved my hand across his back slowly as a response, moving my fingers up to rub at the back of his neck a little.

“I know something and I can’t tell you.” He said, staring down at the tea in front of him.

“Why not?” I asked.

“I vowed not to.” He replied.

“It’s okay.” I said.

“But I want to- _need_ to tell you.” He said.

“Did Kingsley make you vow?” I questioned.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Then I’m sure he had good reason.” I said with a shrug. “He _is_ the Minister after all.”

“But you should be allowed know. I think he’s biased against you.” He said stiffly.

“Why?” I asked with a small frown.

“Because of your past.” He said.

“What does me being a death eater have anything-” I started.

“You’re _not_ a sodding _death eater_!” He exclaimed.

Before I could even react he had stepped away from me, hand pressed against his mouth as he walked over to the wall at which he had thrown his robes earlier. He dropped his forehead against it, hand still pressed against his mouth as he took in a deep breath. I realized that my hand was still hovering mid-air where Harry had just been and wrapped my arms around my stomach, watching Harry cautiously. He turned around, taking one glance at me before dropping his head back against the wall, eyebrows drawing together.

“Fuck.” He breathed, sliding down the wall before resting his forehead on his knees. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

“It’s okay.” I replied.

“No it’s not. I yelled at you.” He said miserably.

“It’s okay.” I said again.

“No, it’s _not._ ” He said, lifting his head from his knees to look over at me. “I don't know what's wrong with me. You didn’t do anything wrong. I- I just want to tell you so badly.” He said.

“I understand why you can’t.” I said.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, eyebrows still drawn together as if he were in pain from the secret he was keeping.

“Can you just yell at me or something?” He asked.

“Why?” I asked with frown.

“Because I yelled at you. It’s only fair.” He replied. “Just tell me my hair looks stupid or something.”

“Your hair always looks stupid, scarhead.” I replied, watching as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, exhaling sharply.

I dropped my arms away from where they were folded in front of me, walking over to him slowly. Kneeling down in front of him, I rested my hand on his knee, looking up at him when he looked at me.

“It’s okay. I understand.” I said honestly.

He sighed, looking as if he was trying to tell me through telepathy.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He said, a frown creasing his brow.

“It’s okay. We both know Pansy could take you on in a yelling match any day of the week.” I said lightheartedly, watching a smile tug at the corner of his mouth before being replaced with the same serious and concerned expression. “It’s okay.” I said again, reaching out to push a few of his curly locks behind his ear.

He sighed in relief, reaching a hand up to rest on the outside of mine, turning his face to press a kiss against my palm. His stubble was rough against my fingers, cheek warm against my hand. I moved myself to sit down next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders before kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you.” He said, resting his forehead against the side of my neck before wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I love you.” I said, rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

He took in a deep breath, nodding against my neck.

“I know.” He replied as he exhaled. “I love you, too.”

 


	42. Versatile Countertops

 

“How was your run?” I asked as Harry walked through the door.

He nodded, apparently not able to give me a verbal answer as only heavy breaths fell from his lips. I looked over at him, scrambling to my feet when I actually got a full view of what Harry looked like. Blood rushed in every direction as I watched him pull a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water. His breaths were silenced as he downed the drink, gasping loudly when he finished, reaching over to fill it up again.

I realized that my mouth was open, and I closed it quickly, walking over towards him. The closer I got the more aroused I became, my heart thumping in my chest as I listened to Harry’s deep gasps. His shirt was sticking to his back, muscular shoulders rising and falling with each breath. As if hearing a silent wish, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into the air before it disappeared. He turned to me before starting on his second glass of water.

I watched as a trickle of water trailed over his chin and down his muscular chest, looking up to see his hair damp from sweat. He reached an arm up and wiped his mouth off after drinking about half the glass of water, setting it down on the counter with a heavy _thunk_.

“Better?” I asked, watching the muscles in his bicep move as he braced his hand on the edge of the counter.

He nodded and smiled, carding his fingers through his hair. I could see a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, his tanned skin glimmering invitingly.

“I’m gonna- take a shower.” He said breathily, standing up straight before he started toward the bedroom.

I stepped in front of him immediately, not wanting this tousled, out of breath, sweaty Harry to go away. In fact, I wanted to worsen his breathless state by a whole other form of exercise entirely.

“What?” He asked, taking a step back to look at me, a small line in between his eyebrows.

We stood and looked at each other silently, and I noticed that with every breath, mine grew heavier, eventually reaching the intensity at which he was breathing. As if someone had pushed us together, we met in the middle, his hands on my hips, mine locked around the back of his damp neck.

He stumbled backwards against the kitchen island, taking me with him. His lips were soft and damp from the water he had just drank. I moved down to his neck to taste his salty skin, tucking my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. Pulling down on his hair, I exposed more of his neck to my mouth, feeling the vibration of his vocal chords against my lips as he moaned.

His hands had moved underneath my jumper, pulling me towards him as I let my teeth scrape against his jawbone. He seemed to exhale all the air from his body with one groan of pleasure, his hands sliding to my hips before he successfully lifted me from the ground, turned us around, and set me on the counter in one fluid motion.

I didn’t have to miss his lips against mine for too long, because he was crawling up on the counter a split second later. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck as I lay down, my other hand resting on the small of his back to pull his hips down toward mine. We moaned at the same time, parting briefly only to rejoin the kiss more intensely.

Suddenly the soft warmth of my jumper disappeared, my bare back now pressed against the cool surface of the counter beneath us.

“Shit, sorry.” Harry breathed, just before my sweater materialized once more.

“Get them off.” I said between gasps, frowning when Harry started crawling backwards. “What?” Was all I could say, my chest heaving as I sat up with Harry.

“You said get off.” He said, continuing backwards, one leg nearly off the counter.

“My _clothes._ Get my clothes off.” I said exasperatedly.

He looked up at me, his breathing labored. After a split second, I was laying down again, Harry’s warm body on top of mine. I could feel the coolness of the counter against my back again, the same sensation occurring on the back of my thighs a moment later. I deduced that I still had my boxers on, and was thankful for the momentary barrier, how ever thin it might be.

I slid my hand underneath the waistband of his shorts and boxers to grab at the tender flesh beneath it. Digging my fingers into the top of his back, I arched my hips upwards, pulling him down against me as I did so. We both gasped against each other’s lips and I dragged my fingers down his back, reveling in the way Harry shivered as I did so, a moan falling from his lips.

The waistband that was pressing against the backs of my hands disappeared completely, leaving me to be the only one with a shred of clothing on. One of Harry’s hands slid down my stomach as we kissed, palming my erection through my boxers with nearly agonizing slowness.

“Take them off.” I requested needfully, practically sighing in relief as Harry’s fingers wrapped around my aching shaft.

“Are we about to have sex on the sodding kitchen counter?” I gasped, as Harry started kissing my neck.

I heard a _thunk_ before a dark blue bottle flew into Harry’s outstretched hand.

“We’re about to have sex on the sodding kitchen counter.” I said in disbelief, the mere sentence almost as erotic as the actual thing.

Harry sat up on his knees, which were now placed on either side of my hips. He was practically glowing in the light cast down from the ceiling, his muscles moving beautifully underneath tanned skin. After squeezing some lubricant onto his fingers, he leaned backwards, clean hand resting on my thigh to brace himself as his other one went behind his back.

We made eye contact before his eyes fell closed, a heavy breath escaping his lips as he turned his face to the side. Just like always, the doors to the balcony began shuddering, as if the whole flat were vibrating around us. I reached forward and slid my hands up the outside of his muscular thighs and hips, looking up as Harry looked down at me.

“Fuck.” He breathed, his head tipping backwards.

The hand that he had resting on my thigh was burning hot, sending waves of magical heat through my body like a heartbeat. I could hear the mugs in our cupboard clinking together, watching Harry’s chest as it rose and fell with each gasping breath.

He straightened up, both of his hands coming into view now. I moaned as he wrapped his fingers around my dick, slick fingers sliding over my aching shaft easily. My fingers dug into his muscular thighs, his skin hot beneath my hands. I exhaled sharply as his rough palm slid around the tip of my dick, shivering with need.

“Are you ready?” I asked shakily, my body jolting as he stroked a particularly sensitive area.

“God, yes.” He breathed, leaning forward.

He braced himself on his elbow, which was rested on the counter near my shoulder, his other hand reaching behind him to lead my dick to his entrance. I moaned with anticipation as the tip of my dick slid across the soft pucker of skin, having to reach up and dig my fingers into Harry’s back just to have something else to focus on.

Slowly, Harry sunk down onto my dick, taking in a sharp breath before letting out a shaky moan. I bit into his shoulder to keep myself still, every particle of my being wanting to move my hips upward into that slick, pulsing heat. I closed my eyes and exhaled against his shoulder, a warmth growing in my stomach as he rocked his hips forward and back again.

I could hear the balcony doors shuddering, as if a waves were crashing against them from the outside. Harry’s shoulders were trembling, muscles moving under my fingers as he rocked forwards and backwards against me. Moaning, he rested his forehead against my shoulder briefly before sitting up, resting both of his hands on my chest as he sat all the way back.

His eyebrows were pulled together in a point on his forehead, mouth opening and shutting with every movement as breaths and moans got caught in his throat. Slowly he rose upwards before sinking down on my dick again, letting his head drop forwards as he let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck.” He whispered, fingers digging into my chest as he rose up again.

I slid my hands up to rest on top of his, arching my hips upwards to thrust into him. His mouth fell open in a sharp exhale as he looked at me, shoulders drawn up. I repeated the action, moaning as he clenched around me, as if trying to draw me in further. Reaching down, I held his hips in my hands, forming a slow pace at which I pushed into him.

He moved one hand away from my chest, resting down on his elbow to catch my lips in a heated kiss. The hand that had remained on my chest disappeared, and I only had to wonder where it had gone for a brief moment before I felt Harry’s knuckles brush up against my lower stomach.

As soon as I realized that he was wanking himself, I had to close my eyes and set my head down on the counter to regain whatever composure I had left. Harry and I never had particularly long sexual encounters, probably because of how rare it was that we actually got into it, but I wasn’t quite ready for this to be over yet.

He sighed heavily against my neck, hand falling from his dick to rest on the counter as I thrust up into him.

“Fuck- yes.” He moaned out.

I was biting both of my lips, exhaling sharply with each upward thrust, partially because it was a particularly strenuous action to follow through with.

“Just like that.” He sighed out, his breathing becoming more and more labored. “So- _deep_.”

I closed my eyes, reaching one hand up to knot my fingers into his hair. He pushed himself up to where we were about a foot apart, rocking back against me as I thrust upwards. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, his gaze like fire. His breaths were getting deeper and deeper with every thrust, letting out short exhales with each withdrawal.

“Fuck, Draco.” He moaned out, his used of my name in such a lustful way it piqued my climax, nearly making me loose the fragile hold that I had on my self-control.

“I’m gonna cum.” We said simultaneously.

Harry’s face broke out into a small smile before I thrust upwards again, his eyes closing as he took in a shuddering breath. I reached my hand down, wrapping it around his semi-lubricated dick. He moaned, head dropping so low that his hair tickled my chin. I slid my hand around his dick at twice the speed of my thrusts, my hand on his back measuring the shakiness of his breaths. He managed to pick his head up just enough to rest his forehead against my temple, his nose resting against my cheek as heavy breaths fell on my shoulder.

“Fuck- Draco-” He gasped out, reaching one of his hands up to hold the side of my face.

His body quaked suddenly, warmth of his release spilling out over my fingertips and stomach as he moaned my name. I reached the peak of my own climax only seconds later, eliciting a fresh wave of moans to fall from Harry’s lips as we continued to rock our bodies against each other.

Harry lay half on top of me, my arm wrapped around his waist as we lay together, breathing heavily. I stared up at the light above us, trying to catch my breath.

“We just had sex on the kitchen counter.” I stated in disbelief.

Harry laughed, nodding his head against my chest.

“What am I going to do with you?” I asked, reaching up to card my fingers through my hair.

He laughed again, propping himself up on his elbow. Reaching his hand up, he held the side of my face as he kissed me, lips curved up into a smile as he did so.

“No bloody idea.” He whispered against my lips.

I laughed and slid my hands up his back, his skin slick with sweat.

 

* * *

 

I exhaled as I sat down on my side of the couch, handing Draco a cup of tea as I did so.

“Thank you.” He said, bringing it to his lips before taking a sip.

“You’re welcome.” I replied, resting mine on my knee. “So what did you do today while I was out?” I asked curiously.

He shrugged, the corners of his mouth tilting downwards.

“Not much. Shaved.” He said looking over at me.

“Should’ve waited and let me do it the muggle way.” I said, resting my elbow on the back of the couch before leaning my head on my hand.

He smiled. “Next time?” He asked.

I nodded, taking a sip of tea.

“Oh! Jack called earlier today asking if you wanted to help him with a job on Friday.” Draco said.

“Called on my cell phone?” I asked curiously.

“The silver thing in the drawer?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” I replied with an amused smirk.

“Yeah. I also accidentally mentioned that we would be moving, and now he wants to help us move.” Draco said.

I groaned, dropping my head down against my bicep.

“I had planned on using magic.”

“I thought you might have. I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it until I had already said it.” He said.

“It’s okay, I probably would have done the same thing.” I said with a sigh, picking my head up again to push my fingers through my hair. “I could probably use the exercise anyways. I’m so lazy.” I said with a laugh, remembering how much I had struggled to continue running during my jog earlier.

I looked over at Draco to see that he was smirking at me, both of his eyebrows raised.

“Are you kidding?” He asked.

“About what?” I questioned.

“You are _not_ lazy. You’re the most fit person I’ve ever met.” He said.

I let out a huff of laughter, cutting my laugh short when I realized he was serious.

“You’re not joking.” I stated surprisedly.

“Of course not. Have you _seen_ yourself?” He asked.

I looked down at my arm, observing my tan, slightly scarred skin.

“I guess I’m alright.” I said with a shrug.

He blinked at me with a look of disbelief. Standing up, he set his tea down, reaching over to grab my hand. He pulled me up from the couch without a word, dragging me through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

“Take off your shirt.” He said, standing me in front of the mirror.

“Draco-” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Shirt.” He said again.

I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head, looking at myself in the mirror. Draco gestured to my torso, looking at me in the mirror.

“What?” I asked, watching his face.

“Muscles! Everywhere! You’re telling me that you’re unfit.” He said.

I smirked as I observed his expression of bewilderment, grey eyes searching the side of my face. He looked in the mirror and caught me watching him, giving an exasperated sigh.

“Harry, stop looking at me and look at your muscles!” He said, patting my stomach.

“But you’re so much nicer to look at.” I said, my eyes still on his face.

He rolled his eyes. “Be serious, Potter.” He sighed, folding his arms.

“I am serious.” I said with a small frown.

He rolled his eyes and sighed again, pushing his fingers through his hair. I turned to look at the _real_ Draco, frown still on my face.

“You don’t actually think that _you’re_ unattractive, do you?” I asked confusedly.

He fiddled with his hair, not meeting my eyes.

“Take off your sweater.” I said, just as he had said to me.

“Harry-” He objected, in the same tone that I had.

“Sweater.” I said, folding my arms.

He sighed tiredly, staring at me for a long moment. In resignation, he pulled his sweater up over his head, holding it in front of his stomach as he glared at me. I reached forward, slowly taking the jumper from his hands. He rolled his eyes and let the sweater go, folding his arms across his chest as he avoided looking at both me and the mirror by staring at the wall next to us.

* * *

 

My throat was tight as I glared at the wall, the coldness of the bathroom making me shiver.

“Look at the mirror, Draco.” Harry said softly.

I looked at him, finding that he was watching my face instead of the rest of my body like I had been expecting. Dropping my eyes to the floor, I turned my body towards the mirror, letting my eyes travel across the tile and up to the sink slowly. I stared at the waistband of my pajama pants in the reflection, trying to make my eyes move any further up, but they wouldn’t.

Yes, I had observed myself closely that same day, but with Harry standing next to me, I suddenly couldn’t bring myself to do so. I looked up at Harry’s face when he stepped behind me, his chin resting on my left shoulder. Bringing his hands around, he rested one on each of my biceps, slowly dragging them downwards.

I watched his calloused fingers slide down my thin arms, hooking in the corners of my elbows before pulling down gently in an attempt to make me unfold my arms. I shivered, remembering so many times before how Michael had stood me in front of our closet mirror and pointed out every flaw that I had, giving me another reason to think that no one but him would ever love me.

Harry had slid his hands back up my biceps after being unsuccessful at uncrossing my arms, and had begun moving them back down again. I looked at his tan face in our reflection, my stomach flipping when I saw that he was already watching me. He kissed the back of my shoulder as he tugged downwards on my arms again, barely putting any pressure behind it at all.

I took a deep breath, burying the echoes of Michael’s insults as I let Harry uncross my arms. His hands continued their path down my arms, and I cringed when his fingers slid over my dark mark, having been repeatedly reminded that it was the worst part about me. Harry seemed to pay it no mind, trailing off of my fingertips before moving his hands to rest on my stomach.

I expected him to say something- either a compliment or an insult- I didn’t know which, but he remained silent as he moved his hands across my skin. I watched the back of his hands in the mirror, observing how his fingers spread out across my stomach and chest, as if he were exploring a very precious item. He trailed his fingertips across my collarbones and up the side of my neck, making a chill run down my spine before he returned his hands to my abdomen.

He began trailing soft kisses across my shoulder blades, his stubble lightly scratching my back as he made his way across to my other shoulder and back again. His hands were back on my biceps, fingers gently trailing down my arms. I prepared myself for the wave of sickness that I would feel when he got to my dark mark, unable to keep myself from squirming as his hand went over the scarred skin.

He trailed a line of kisses up to my shoulder, beginning to make his way down the front of my left arm to a very predictable destination. I grit my teeth, the tightness in my throat worsening as I watched him kiss his way downwards. Instead of the queasiness that I had expected to feel, a rush of relief overwhelmed me as his lips made contact with the scarred skin, not a trace of hatred or disgust on his handsome face. I let go of the breath that I was holding, tears spilling down my cheeks as I watched him kiss all the way down to my palm.

He reached over and picked up my other hand, now standing completely in front of me as left a trail of kisses up that arm, too. I lifted my chin as he kissed my chest and collar bones, closing my eyes as he kissed away the tears that had stained my cheeks. I kept my eyes closed as he stepped back behind me, his warm hands on my hips being the only thing keeping me together.

Slowly, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, staring back at myself in the mirror. For the first time since I could remember, I didn’t feel some sort of shame for looking at myself. In fact, I felt more comfortable looking in the mirror than I think I ever have. My skin felt tingly from the kisses that Harry had left across my body, my cheeks damp from the tears that had fallen minutes before.

My eyes dropped down to my left forearm, and when I looked at the scarred skin I felt nothing. Not hatred, and certainly not happiness- just.. nothing. It felt like I was observing a new freckle that had formed on my skin. I looked up at Harry’s reflection when he set his chin on my shoulder, arms wrapping around my stomach as he kissed the side of my neck.

I rested my arms on top of his, leaning back against his solid chest as I looked at us in the mirror. He rubbed his thumb across my abdomen softly, giving me a small smile as I observed his tanned face and how much it contrasted with my own pale features. Instead of observing my ‘desaturation’ in a negative way, I thought that maybe- just maybe- there wasn’t anything wrong with me after all.

 


	43. Freedom

I looked up as the door opened, sighing impatiently when yet another auror filed into the room. I had been waiting in the private interrogation chambers for over thirty minutes. Of course, it is partially my fault because I arrived twenty minutes early, but a ten minute late start was not my fault.

I looked over at the empty chair next to me that I had reserved for Amy Melton- basically the only Auror that I actually enjoyed being around- wondering if she would be here today. As if hearing my silent prayers, the door swung open and Amy bustled in, carrying several bags and stacks of paper. I hurried down the row and met her at the door, taking a few bags and a stack of folders from her arms.

“Mr. Potter!” She exclaimed as soon as she saw just  _ who  _ was taking these objects from her hands.

Immediately, she tried to take her belongings back, but I started down the row before she could succeed. After setting everything down on the table in front of the chair I had saved for her, I helped her with the rest of her belongings, setting the folders on one side and the bags on the other.

“What  _ is  _ all this?” I asked.

“Documents for the meeting.” She said, referring to the paper.

“And these?” I asked, pointing to the several cloth sacks that were now lined up on the table.

“I don’t like being underprepared.” She said embarrassedly, taking a seat, cheeks flushing.

“Bloody hell.” I murmured.

Waving my hand, I conjured a new bag that was similar to those she had on the table. Casting an extension charm, I picked up pouch after pouch and put them into the bag that I had conjured. When there weren’t any left on the table, I zipped up the expanded bag and set it in the place of the others, sighing as I sat down into my chair.

I looked over at Amy to see that her mouth had fallen open, her eyes widened slightly.

“What?” I asked.

She didn’t get to answer, because in that moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room, tailed by two other aurors. A flicker of annoyance flashed in the background of my mind, because I knew that  _ I  _ would usually be one of the people following him in. What is his problem?

“Sorry for the late start everyone, there were just a few details that we needed to clear up.” Kingsley said as he made his way to the podium in the center of the room.

He and I made eye contact as he adjusted the paperwork on his podium. I felt like he didn’t know me at all. There was no familiarity in his gaze whatsoever. Clearing his throat, he looked away, pointing his wand to his throat to cast a sonorous charm.

* * *

 

“Hello?” I called timidly, looking around the vast thrift shop that Harry I had been in only a week or so ago.

I took a few steps forward, wrapping my arms around myself.

“Jack?” I called, leaning my head to look around a shelf.

“One second!” Came his voice from somewhere on the other side of the store.

I scratched my arm as I walked slowly around a shelf, my eyes traveling over the various items in the shop.

“Hello?” He called somewhere a few shelves away.

“Here!” I yelled back, walking past a shelf in search of him.

“Where?” He shouted.

“Here!” I called, rounding a corner.

I slammed into his chest, stumbling backwards away from him. He grabbed my bicep to keep me upright, laughing as he did so.

“Found you.” He said, smiling at me brightly.

“Sorry.” I said after I had balanced myself, taking a step back to be able to see his face better.

“No worries!” He said cheerfully. “What can I do you for?” He asked, leaning on the shelf next to him lazily.

“I was just looking around for um.. furniture and stuff.” I said awkwardly.

I couldn’t remember the last time I talked to someone without Harry around, other than the interrogation at the Ministry.

“Right! When are you and Harry moving, again?” He asked, pushing himself off the shelf to start walking.

“Er... I’m not sure, actually. We don’t even know  _ where  _ we’re moving too, just that we are.” I said.

“Oh! Well nothing wrong with that. Harry probably has something in mind. Always thinking about something, isn’t he?” Jack asked with a wide grin.

I laughed a little. “Yeah.” I muttered awkwardly.

“So what kind of furniture are you looking for?” He asked as we emerged from the sea of shelves and into a more open space full of couches and bureaus.

“Um just.. anything, really. Preferably things that match- or well  _ almost  _ match, anyways.” I said, scratching my arm.

“Oh nice tattoo, is that scarification?” He asked, pointing to my forearm.

Without realizing it, I had pulled up the sleeve of my jumper to scratch my arm, exposing the lower half of my dark mark.

“Um, yeah.” I muttered, having no idea what scarification even was.

“Sick! Can I see it?” He asked.

I blinked at him for a moment before nodding and pushing up my sleeve, watching as he looked down at it in admiration.

“That’s wicked, mate.” He said, grinning down at me.

I smiled a little, tugging down my jumper sleeve. “Thanks.” I said, folding my arms in front of me as I looked over at a nearby couch.

“This is nice.” I said, sliding my hand across the dark purple suede.

“Yeah! That got in about two days ago. Some rich guy changing the theme of his house or something. Also dropped off a pretty nice bureau. You wanna see it?” He asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure.” I said, following as he lead be over to a dark brown bureau, the surface barely worn at all. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it’s a little too..  _ new. _ ” I explained.

“Yeah, Harry’s always gravitated towards the more damaged objects.” He said with a laugh, sliding his hand across the smooth surface of the bureau.

I chuckled, rubbing my left forearm a little. “Yeah, I noticed that. Do you have anything you think he’d like?” I asked.

He reached up and scratched his chin, pursing his lips contemplatively.

“Y’know what? I came across this set of barstools that I thought he’d really like. I set them in the back ages ago to show him- forgot all about it. Let me go find ‘em.” He said, waving me to follow him as he started walking.

I trailed behind him, walking through and around the several shelves on the way to the other side of the store.

“Wait here.” He said as we emerged near the front desk.

I watched as he hopped over the counter and disappeared through the door that led to the back of the store. Sighing, I turned around, looking around the store again. There was something interesting to look at with every square inch, and I wondered if Jack knew  _ everything  _ that was in this store. Was there some long inventory list?

A glimpse of gold caught my eye and I walked around a shelf to investigate, halting in my tracks when I realized that it was the same harp that I had seen last time I was here. I looked around as I approached it slowly, as if someone were going to shout and tell me to stop. Reaching my hand out, I slid it across the smooth neck of the harp, letting my fingers trail down and across the strings slowly. I closed my eyes against the soft sound, a hundred memories flooding back to me.

“You play?” Jacked asked from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands.

“Um- no.” I said shortly. Why did I lie? There’s no reason to lie, he’s one of Harry’s friends, he’s safe. “I mean yes. Well- not anymore.” I said hurriedly.

“Nice! I’ve fiddled with that one a bit, it’s been in here for a few months. It’s rare that something stays for that long, y’know?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yeah. I guess they’re not very popular.” I said with a shrug.

“Right you are!” He said with a sigh. “Well I’ve got the stools out, you wanna take a look?” He asked, tilting his head toward the front.

“Yeah- yeah sure. Do you know of any albums that Harry doesn’t have yet? I wanted to buy him one while I was out.” I said as we walked toward the desk again.

“Pft- Harry cleans me out every time he comes in, I’m surprised I even have any right now. He doesn’t usually go for the newer albums, so you could get him one of those. He has about a hundred, I’m sure, no idea where he stores them in that little flat of his.” He said with a shrug.

Harry’s brown leather satchel came to mind, and I smiled at the little secret that only I knew.

* * *

 

“I need to speak to Kingsley. Now.” I said to Lydia as soon as I had made it up to his office. I had every mind to talk to him after the meeting, but he had been swept up by the crowd in a matter of moments.

“Mr. Shacklebolt is busy at the moment, sir.” She said, looking down at her paper.

“Is he actually busy or did he tell you to say that?” I asked.

She looked up at me with wide, doe-like eyes, which gave me all the information that I needed. I started toward the door, shoving it open before Lydia could so much as stand from her chair.

“What’s your problem?” I asked angrily, storming up to Kingsley’s desk.

He looked up at me, calm as ever.

“What do you mean?” He asked, setting his paper down.

“I mean that you’re treating me like an intern! Why did you ask me to step in on this case if you won’t let me do anything for it?” I asked.

“I don’t want you to be influenced by your emotions and make a mistake.” He said.

“Then why even bring me in on the case in the first place?” I asked.

“Because you offer valid points that most of the aurors wouldn’t have ever thought of. If I could always have you on the team, I would.” He said.

I stared hard at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

“Is this about me not becoming an auror? You and I both know how badly the war affected me- I can’t go back into that lifestyle. We talked about this-!” I started, cutting off when he raised his hand at me.

“I know, Harry. I just feel like you are a bit... preoccupied lately.” He said.

I frowned at him confusedly.

“With  _ what _ ?” I asked.

“Malfoy.” He said.

“Why are you so against him? What has he ever done to you?” I asked angrily folding my arms.

“His father was one of Voldemort’s right hand men. How do you know we can trust him?” Kingsley asked.

I glared at him for a long moment, clenching my jaw so tightly that I thought my teeth might break.

“What?” I asked quietly.

“The Malfoy’s are known for being dark. Suddenly the son of one of the most prominent death eaters decides that he wants to date one of the most honorable and  _ good  _ men the world has ever known?” Kingsley asked.

I gaped at him, at a complete loss for words.

“You think that he’s dating me to get an angle on this case?” I asked confusedly.

“No. I think he’s dating you to have his family shown in a better light.” He replied.

I continued to stare at him, my brain struggling to understand how he could possibly think that.

“That is the most idiotic thing that has ever come from your mouth.” I said plainly.

“Harry.” He said sternly, clearly affronted by my disrespectful tone.

“Don’t  _ ‘Harry’  _ me!” I exclaimed angrily. “Draco has never asked anything from me. He’s never asked to be in the paper, he’s never asked for an interview or to go public about our relationship in the wizarding world! He loves me for me and not what I’ve done. Is that so hard for you to believe?” I asked.

“It just seems suspicious that-” He started.

“Do you trust my judgement?” I asked.

“What does that have anyth-?”

“Do you  _ trust  _ my  _ judgement?”  _ I asked again.

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding his head.

“Then trust me when I tell you that Draco Malfoy does not care what the world thinks about him or his family. There is not a single doubt in my mind that he loves me, and that if both the muggle and wizarding world turned against me tomorrow, he’d still be by my side.” I said confidently. “And I want off this sodding case.” I said.

“Don’t let your anger at me interfere with your focus on the case.” He said.

“Why? You haven’t even called me in for a meeting to discuss my thoughts on the whole thing? I haven’t shared a single idea or contributed in any way. I want off the case.” I said again.

“Do you want off the case so that you can tell Malfoy the-”

“ _ Enough  _ about Draco! He has absolutely nothing to do with any of this!” I shouted. “I haven’t told him anything about this case. Incase you forgot, I took an oath.”

“You and I both know that you are powerful enough to break that oath.” Kingsley said.

“This isn't about power. It’s about loyalty.” I said firmly. “I am and have always been loyal to you. I trust you with my life, and will always. It’s about time you started trusting me, too.”

“I do trust you, Harry.” He replied.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” I said.

He sighed as he looked up at me, his lips pressed together firmly.

“You’re right.” He said, standing from his chair. “I’ve been..  _ idiotic _ .” He said, referencing what I said earlier. “If you trust Malfoy, then I trust Malfoy.” I watched as he drew his wand and waved it at me. “The oath has been lifted.” He said.

“Thank you.” I said nodding my head at him.

He nodded back.

“You’re free to go home. You are dismissed from the case, if that is what you still want.” He said.

“I’ll think about it.” I replied.

He nodded in understanding, gesturing to the fireplace.

“You can use my floo to leave, if you want.” He offered.

“Thank you.” I said, stepping over to the fireplace. “Kingsley.” I said, turning around to face him.

He looked over at me, eyebrows raised. I extended my hand, taking a step forward. He smiled and grasped it firmly, shaking it once before I pulled him into a hug. He patted my back roughly before letting me go, releasing my hand a second after.

“I’ll owl you soon.” I said, walking back over to the floo.

“I’ll keep an eye out.” He replied as I took a pinch of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

 

I heard a soft  _ pop  _ and looked up from my book to see Harry standing over near the door, dressed in his auror robes.

“Hey.” I said with a smile.

“Hey.” He replied, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“Everything okay?” I asked, tilting my head a little.

“Um.. I need to tell you something.” He said walking around to the front of the couch.

He rubbed at his wrists nervously as he looked down on me, eyebrows drawn together. I closed the book that I had been reading, setting it down on the couch next to me. Harry knelt on the floor in front of me, taking both of his hands in mine as if he were about to propose. I shook the preposterous thought aside and focused on what he was  _ really  _ trying to tell me.

“Um.” He said, bringing a hand up to card through his hair. “I don’t really know how to say this.” He said reaching over to rest his hand on the outside of my arm, thumb stroking my bicep gently. “Michael.. was killed by a prison guard on Sunday.” He said gently, green eyes analyzing my face cautiously.

I stared at Harry blankly, trying to force my brain to accept this information.

“He.. He’s dead?” I asked with a small frown, not believing my own ears.

Harry nodded. I frowned and stared down at Harry’s shoulder, my mouth opening as if to ask something else, but closing again when no words came to mind. Closing my eyes, I shook my head a little, as if that would help me comprehend the situation.

“I don’t.. Um.” I muttered, reaching my hand up to rub the back of my neck.

In spite of myself, my eyes began to sting, throat becoming tighter and tighter with every breath. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I blinked my eyes open to look at Harry, wiping my face off quickly.

“I don’t- know why I’m crying.” I said shakily, frowning at myself.

“It’s okay to cry.” He said, rubbing my arm softly.

“But I’m not- I’m not sad.” I said, wiping off another tear as it fell down my cheek.

He remained silent, patiently kneeling in front of me. I looked up at his handsome, tanned face, seeing that his eyebrows were drawn together concernedly. Exhaling, I leaned forward and hugged him, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I realized what I was feeling. I wasn’t sad, or angry, or anything that I thought I would be.

“I’m relieved.” I said aloud with a shaky breath. “Is that horrible?” I asked Harry.

“No.” He replied. “I am, too.”

I nodded, swallowing back tears as he rubbed one of his large hands up and down my back.

“I’m free.” I whispered, clutching the back of his robes.

He nodded against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me more tightly.

“I’m free.” I said again, closing my eyes as hot tears slid down my face. 

  
  



	44. Iratus Curse

“I got you this today.” I said, holding out the thin album in Harry’s direction.

Harry looked up from where he was making tea, looking down at the album before giving me the widest smile I had ever seen.

“For me?” He asked, holding one hand against his chest, the other outstretched toward the album.

I nodded, smiling at the pure joy that was spreading across his features. He pulled me into a hug, not even bothering to take the album from my hand. I hugged him back, a warmth spreading through me that had nothing to do with the heat radiating off of Harry’s body.

“Thank you.” He said as he pulled away, kissing my cheek before taking the album from me to look at it. “Ah, the Eagles. Love them.” He said with a smile, slipping the album out of it’s cover. “I’ll go get the record player.” He said cheerfully, resting his hand on my hip before kissing my temple.

I watched as he walked toward his bedroom, looking down at the album the entire way there. Smiling, I looked down at my tea, a blush spread across my cheeks at how incredibly happy Harry had gotten over his small present. There was a clattering noise before Harry walked out again, carrying something that looked like a small suitcase with a cable attached to it. He set it down on the kitchen island, ducking down to plug it in.

Opening the case, he placed the record inside, flicking a switch before a crackling sound filled the room. He cleared his throat and frowned a little, chewing on the inside of his lip as he fiddled with something in the box. A dull ringing noise filled the room and Harry looked over at the drawer near the fridge, rolling his eyes before going back to the record player.

I stepped over and pulled the drawer open, taking out the object that I had used to speak with Jack. I think Harry called it a ‘phone’? I watched as the screen lit up, the object vibrating in my hand as it rang again. A soft swell of music filled the room before Harry grinned at me happily, reaching over for his tea before he took the phone from me.

“Hello?” Harry said, wedging the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he smiled over at me. “Who?” He asked, tugging on the teabag that sat in his cup.

“Claire.” He stated, straightening up suddenly before holding the phone in his hand again. “Yeah- No, no I’m not busy. I- um- just a second.” He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek before picking up his tea and heading toward the bedroom. “Yeah-” He laughed. “Yeah, it has.” There was a pause as he walked to the door slowly. “No. Just my boyfriend- wh-?” He laughed again. “I know!” He exclaimed before shutting the door to his room.

I frowned slightly, confused at the abrupt departure. Returning the milk to the fridge, I walked over and sat down on the couch, curling my legs up underneath myself before taking a sip of my tea. I could hear Harry’s deep voice coming from the other room, an occasional laugh sounding brightly through the apartment. The record was still playing behind me, a voice now singing along to the other instruments in the song.

I looked up when he walked out of his bedroom.

“Yes! Yeah, you too!” He said brightly, smiling over at me when he saw me on the couch. “Who, Draco?” He asked, still smiling at me, eyes crinkled up sweetly at the corners. “Why don’t we just set up tea sometime instead?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at me inquisitively. “Yes, sure! Sounds great.” He said, looking down at his tea. “Okay, talk to you then. Bye, Claire.” He said, smiling at whatever she said.

He reached up and took the phone from his ear before shutting it and setting it on the table with a sigh. He took a sip of his tea as he walked around the table, sitting down on his side of the couch before pushing a hand through his hair.

“Who was that?” I asked timidly, unsure of if he wanted to tell me.

“Um..” He muttered, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. “My old therapist.” He said, leaning his head back on the couch as he looked over at me.

“You had a therapist?” I asked in surprise.

He nodded, lifting his head from the back of the couch. “Just for about a year or so after the war. It was kind of strange though, because she’s not a wizard, so she didn’t know everything. I just told her I fought in a muggle war.” He said with a shrug, frowning down at his tea. “I’ve never told anyone that I went to see a therapist. Not even Ron or Hermione.” He said, still frowning at his mug.

“Well... its nothing to be ashamed of.” I said honestly, meeting his gaze when he looked over at me.

He gave me a small smile and reached a hand over toward me. I instinctively crawled forward against his warm body, resting my tea on my knee. He kissed my temple, his large hand rubbing up and down against my side.

“People just always expect me to be strong, you know?” He asked.

I nodded, understanding what he meant. To me, Harry has become the foundation on which everything else in my life stands. If he were to leave, everything else would fall apart. I guess that’s probably how a lot of people feel. After all, it’s hard _not_ to let Harry into your life with his big heart and joyous laughter.

“Asking for help isn’t a sign of weakness, you know?” I asked, looking over at him. “You taught me that.” I said, nudging his torso with my shoulder as I smiled up at him.

He smiled and looked over at the fire, bringing a hand up to stroke through my hair. Nodding, he took in a deep breath.

“Sometimes it’s hard to listen to your own advice.” He said, resting his cheek on top of my head.

I sighed with him, watching the flames dance across the wooden logs for a long while before the soft sounds of music lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 

_Tap tap tap._

I cracked my eyes open, immediately noticing the stiffness in my neck. Lifting my head, I realized that I had been resting it on the top of Draco’s.

_Tap tap tap._

I waved my hand, letting the owl through the window. It flew around and landed on my knee, dropping a letter into my lap before hopping over to land on the arm of the couch. As to not disturb Draco, I opened the letter one-handedly, recognizing Ron’s scribbly handwriting immediately.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, lifting his head from my shoulder sleepily.

“Ron replied to my letter.” I said.

“What letter?” Draco asked, rubbing his face as he yawned.

“The one asking when they had time to meet up this week.” I replied.

“Oh, right.” He mumbled, fully pushing himself up into a sitting position before rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Are we going to the pub with Jack this weekend?” I asked Draco with a frown.

“Jack?” Draco asked.

“From the thrift store?” I reminded him with a bemused smile, watching as he yawned tiredly.

“Right. Yeah, sure. That sounds fun.” He mumbled, resting his chin on his hand as his eyes closed.

I smiled at him for a moment, shaking my head.

“I think I’ll let you get some sleep before we schedule any plans.” I said, setting the letter down on the coffee table in front of me.

“Hm?” He asked, a thin eyebrow arching.

I rolled my eyes as I stood, letting the owl hop up onto my arm. Walking over to the fridge, I grabbed a piece of bread, handing it to the owl before setting it on the window sill.

“Leave whenever you want.” I said, stroking its feathers softly.

Walking back over to Draco, I saw that he was leaning to the side a bit, chin still in hand.

“Come on, sleepy head.” I said, bending down to pick him up.

When I stood, I noticed how much heavier he seemed to be. The last time I picked him up, it was like I had picked up a small pile of clothes, but now he was heavy and warm in my arms. A knot formed in the back of my throat, my eyes stinging a little as I carried him into our bedroom. I pulled the covers up to his shoulders, reaching up to push his hair back before kissing his forehead.

I blinked back the tears that had threatened to form in my eyes, clearing my throat a little as I got into bed. Draco immediately drew to me, curling himself into the curve of my body as I wrapped my arm around his back. I turned my face to kiss the top of his head, sliding my hand slowly up and down his arm.

* * *

 

I swung my leg over my motorbike to dismount it, grabbing my gym bag from where I had set it to drive home. Draping the cloak over the top of it, I swung my bag over my shoulder and started towards my flat.

I had only set one foot in the door before Draco emerged from the bedroom.

“Hey-” I started, smiling at him.

“Where have you been?” He asked sharply.

“Er... I was at the gym. I left you a note.” I said, pointing to the kitchen island.

“Yes, I saw that. You didn’t have the courtesy to wait until I woke up?” He asked, folding his arms.

“Um..” I said, slowly setting my gym bag on the ground. “I didn’t think you would mind. I’ll wait next time.” I said.

“Good.” He said before marching into the kitchen.

I approached timidly as I watched him pull a mug from the cabinet, confused at his sudden snappish behavior.

“Is... everything... alright?” I asked slowly.

“I simply think it’s rude to just disappear without telling me, that’s all. And we don’t have any food in this godforsaken house.” He said, shutting the refrigerator door forcefully.

“I can go to the store later today.” I offered.

“Fine.” He said shortly.

I watched his back for a long moment, frowning at him. He turned around, taking a sip of tea as he passed by me, barely even giving me a second glance.

“Um.. Okay.. Well, I’m going to shower now.” I said, pointing my thumb to the bedroom door.

“Fine.” He replied, taking a seat in our red armchair.

“Okay..” I muttered, reaching down to grab my gym bag before walking over to the bedroom door, taking a sidelong glance at Draco before I shut the door behind me.

I frowned to myself as I set my bag down, stripping off my clothes on the way to the shower. Turning the water on, I stepped in, looking across at the white tile as I pushed shampoo through my hair.

What is his problem? I’ve only been gone for an hour- tops- so he couldn’t have been awake for that long. And I left a sodding note. It’s not my fault if he’s touchy about me leaving without announcing everything. In fact, this isn’t my problem at all. I’m a grown man, and I can leave _my_ house anytime I want.

Angrily, I shut off the water, waving my hand at myself to more quickly dry my hair and body. I stormed into my bedroom and pulled on some clothes, throwing open my bedroom door.

“What’s your problem?” I asked heatedly.

“My problem?” He asked, just as angrily, standing from where he had been sitting in the armchair. “My problem is you!” He exclaimed.

“Me?!” I shouted back. “I haven’t done anything! I can go wherever I please!”

“The golden boy- always so privileged- so praised. Gets away with everything!” Draco said, throwing his hands in the air.

“ _Privileged_ ?!” I yelled. “I work! I pay for this place with my own money. And I _was_ going to pay for a better place, but now that you’ve turned into an almighty arse I don’t think that I will!” I said, crossing my arms.

“Fine! I wouldn’t want to live with you anyways! We’d have to buy a huge house to fit your gigantic sodding _ego!_ ” He screamed.

“GET OUT!” I yelled, pointing toward the door.

“FINE!” He screamed, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch before storming to the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

I walked over and picked up his tea, throwing it into the kitchen angrily, ceramic shards sliding across the wooden floor in every direction. Breathing heavily, I clenched my fists, my eye caught by the bouquet of blue and white peonies sitting on the kitchen island. My blood ran cold, every ounce of anger immediately deflating from my body.

“Draco.” I said out loud before looking toward the door.

What have I done?

“Draco!” I called, charging toward the door.

I threw it open and jogged out, only having to make it to the top of the stairs before I spotted Draco. He was sitting on the bottom step, doubled over as his shoulders shook.

“Draco.” I said again, much more quietly as I started down the stairs towards him.

He lifted his head and looked back at me, shaking his head as he turned straightforward again. I sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back gently. He opened his eyes in surprise, turning his head to look at me.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He asked, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Comforting you.. I guess.” I said with a small shrug.

“A-aren’t you m-mad at me?” He asked quietly.

I shook my head frowning a little.

“No. I don’t know why I was mad earlier. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” I said with a frown, trying to figure out what had overwhelmed me in the first place.

“I started it. I don’t know why I was either. I just felt so.. angry.” He said, sniffing a little as he shook his head in bewilderment.

“So you’re not actually mad that I left without telling you where I was going?” I asked.

He laughed a little a shook his head. “No. I just.. wanted to yell at you for some reason.” He said with a frown. “I was just angry, but as soon as I walked out of the door I wasn’t mad anymore. I thought I had ruined everything.” He said.

“No, no of course not.” I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders as I kissed his forehead. “It just doesn’t make any sense. Why were we do mad at each other if neither of us did anything wrong?”

He looked up at me and shook his head, as confused as I was.

“Okay.. well have you been angry since you woke up?” I asked.

Draco nodded.

“Right. Well.. I wasn’t angry until I had been inside for a while.. so maybe it has something to do with the flat?” I suggested.

“The flat? How could the flat make us angry?” Draco questioned.

“Iratus curse?” I suggested, standing from the step on which I had been sitting.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, standing along with me.

“It’s a jinx that some dark wizards would put on unused safe houses to get intruders to kill each other.” I explained, starting up the stairs.

“Why would someone want us to kill each other?” He asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, walking up to my flat’s door. Holding out my hand, I moved it in a slow circle, closing my eyes to try and feel for any enchantment. Upon hearing Draco gasp, I opened my eyes, faced with what looked like a bright red waterfall coming from the top of my doorframe.

“That’s an Iratus curse, definitely.” I said, waving my hand to banish it.

“Who would put that on our flat?” Draco questioned.

I shrugged and shook my head again, at a loss for words.

“One thing I know is that we can’t stay here until we find the answer to that question.” I said, leading Draco through the door.

“Where are we supposed to go?” He asked.

“Ron and Hermione have a spare bedroom. They will understand. Besides, we’re moving anyways.” I said with a shrug.

“But what if this person finds out where we move to? What if we never figure out who it is and we have to keep running from them?” Draco asked, his words becoming more and more frantic.

“Draco, relax. I’ll handle it. Let’s just pack a few things and head over to Ron and Hermione’s okay? It will be okay.” I said, resting my hand on the outside of his arm.

He nodded, taking a steadying breath before walking with me to the bedroom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy week. Hope you are all doing well, thank you so much for reading! Love you all bunches xx :*


	45. Rewind

“Wow.” Ron said with a large sigh.

I had just finished telling them everything that had happened. We had convened in Ron and Hermione’s cozy living room, Hermione and Draco taking the couch, Ron in the armchair to the right of the couch, and me on the floor facing three of them.

“So what are you going to do?” Hermione asked.

“I can talk to Judy Reid. She runs the complex. There’s a muggle security camera right outside my door, they're bound to have something.” I replied.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Draco offered.

“No, it’s okay. It would be less suspicious if I went alone.” I said, carding a hand through my hair. “I should probably get going before someone lights the place on fire or something.” I said with a sigh, pushing myself up off the ground and into a standing position. “I’ll be back in about an hour.” I said, leaning over to kiss the side of Draco’s forehead.

“Be safe.” Hermione said after walking with me to the fireplace.

“I will.” I replied, grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

* * *

 

I reached a hand up and knocked on the wooden door that lead to Judy’s office.

“Come in!” She called.

I pushed the door open and walked in smiling at her when she looked at me.

“Harry!” She exclaimed happily, looking like she were about to spring herself from her chair and hug me. Thankfully, she stayed seated.

“Hey Judy. How are you?” I asked, shutting the door behind me.

“I’m great! What can I do for ya?” She asked.

“I was just wondering when the rent papers are due?” I inquired.

“They’re due next Friday. Are you-?” She stopped talking when I waved my hand in front of her face, casting a temporary sleeping spell, slouching forward in her chair.

I walked around the desk, grabbing the computer mouse from the table. Crouching down, I looked at each monitor screen in search of my front door.

“Got it.” I said out loud, clicking on the rewind button.

It had to be some time between me leaving and getting back from the gym. I watched the screen whirr, several people coming and going down the hall, but never stopping in front of my door. I pushed play when I caught sight of Draco from earlier that morning.

He slammed the door behind himself and took about two steps forward before he froze. I watched as he turned and looked back at the door, a hand coming up to his mouth as if he were horrified. Shaking his head, he started down the stairs, clinging heavily to the rail as he went. After almost tripping, he took a seat on the bottom step, holding his face in his hands as he shook his head.

I pushed rewind again as I emerged from the door, watching everything speed by quickly. I watched myself walk backwards out the door, from when I came home from the gym, and several other people come through the front door of the building. I blinked and nearly missed a man who lingered in front of my door. Pressing play again, I watched the screen carefully.

A tall, slender man wearing a grey hoodie walked up the stairs, immediately stopping at my door. After taking a look around, he pulled a wand from his pocket, tracing it around the outer edges of my front door. The door flashed red for a long moment before the man tucked his wand away, and started towards the stairs once more.

I rewinded the tape again until he was just coming in from outside, his face lit up by the sun outside. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind about who this man was. The one and only Toby Clark.

* * *

 

“Would you like some tea, Draco?” Hermione asked from the kitchen.

“Yes please.” I replied, fiddling with the pillow that I held in my lap.

I kept my eyes on the coffee table, too nervous to look over at Ron who was sitting in the chair next to me. Thankfully, a faint cry sounded through the house, and Ron got up from his seat.

“I’ve got it.” He said to Hermione, who had already started rounding the kitchen counter.

“Thanks.” She said, returning to the tea.

I let my eyes travel around their living room, observing the fireplace, and the large bookshelves on either side of them that stood on the wall adjacent to me. I looked over to the left of the room, spotting a small table and chairs surrounding a window. The couch on which I sat was placed in front of a larger window, a table, and large red patterned rug sitting in front of it. There was a table and an armchair to the right of the couch, a dining room table a few feet away from that, and then the kitchen counter.

I could only see Hermione’s torso because the counter hid everything from the waist down, and the cabinets hid everything from the shoulders up. Hermione started walking toward the end of the counter, and I returned my gaze to the table in front of me, only looking up at her when she handed me my tea.

“Thank you.” I said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.” She replied, setting her own tea on the table before starting toward the hall.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Oh, I’m checking on Rose.” She replied. “Do you want to see her?” She asked.

“The baby?” I asked dumbly.

She gave me an amused smirk. “Yes, the baby.”

“What if it cries?” I asked.

“She always cries.” Hermione replied, starting down the hall.

I blinked at the empty doorway for a long moment before scrambling to stand up, hurrying down the hall after Hermione. Timidly, I stepped through the door at the end of the hall, folding my arms around myself as Hermione approached Ron. He was holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms, bouncing it lightly.

Hermione reached up and took the bundle from him, provoking a soft whining noise from the baby which she now held.

“You want to hold her?” Hermione asked, looking over at me as she pushed a lock of her bushy hair behind her ear.

“Me?” I asked, as if there were anyone else in the room.

She nodded, walking towards me as she bounced the baby lightly.

“I’ve never held a baby before.” I replied.

“First time for everything.” She said, holding the baby out to me.

The baby looked peaceful, swaddled up in a green and lilac blanket. Swallowing nervously, I extended my arms, trying to shape them in the same way that Hermione’s were shaped.

“Support her head.” She said, now fully placing the baby into my arms.

Her head was resting in the crook of my elbow, both of my hands holding her up from underneath as I looked down upon her small face. I reached my free hand up to push aside a small tuft of her hair, smiling a little as she reached over and grabbed my finger.

“She’s beautiful.” I said honestly, looking up at Hermione.

I noticed that Ron had moved closer, as if expecting me to drop the baby at any second.

“I know.” Hermione replied, laughing a little when I raised an eyebrow at her.

We all three looked at the door when we heard a female voice coming from the living room.

“Hello?” They called.

“Hello?” Hermione called back, taking Rose from my arms.

“Were we expecting someone?” Ron asked.

“No.” Hermione replied, setting Rose down in the crib.

We all three started down the hall as Harry’s voice sounded through the house.

“Hey!” He exclaimed happily, followed by a small squeal from the female voice.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Harry and Ginny Weasley pull away from a hug, watching as Harry reached up to hold the side of her face before kissing her cheek, smiling at her widely.

“How are you, Gin?” He asked kindly, taking a step back.

I folded my arms around my stomach, made uneasy at how she looked at him. Shaking my head, I looked down at the rug beneath their feet- I’m only imagining it.

“Ginny!” Hermione and Ron exclaimed from behind me as they emerged from the hallway.

Hermione walked forward and embraced her in a tight hug, Ginny’s face pulling up into a wide smile as she looked over at her brother.

That happiness quickly faded when she got sight of me, taking a step backwards as she drew her wand. Before I could so much as get a word out, Ron had stepped in front of me, his large frame completely blocking my view.

“He’s with Harry.” He said, reaching a hand behind him to touch my arm, as if to check that I were still there.

“With  _ Harry _ ?” Ginny asked, her voice holding complete disbelief.

“Yeah. We’re uh.. dating.” Harry said timidly.

Honestly, if I were him, I don’t think I’d have had the courage to tell her.

“ _ DATING?”  _ Ginny questioned loudly.

“Yeah.” Harry replied.

“Get out here, Malfoy.” I heard Ginny say.

I looked up as Ron looked back at me, and then stepped to the side a little, giving me a clear view of her. Thankfully, her wand had been put away.

“Is this true?” She asked.

I nodded, glancing over at Harry who was watching the side of her face carefully. Ginny folded her arms, looking back and forth between me and Harry suspiciously. Hermione was standing behind Harry, biting her nails as she glanced around at all of us nervously. Ginny huffed in acceptance, dropping her arms away from where they were crossed in front of her body.

“Alright then.” She said with a shrug.

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Harry, who looked as shocked as I did. Suddenly Ginny raised a finger at me, and I hid behind Ron for a moment before I realized that it was, in fact, a  _ finger  _ and not a wand.

“This doesn’t mean that I trust you. You’re going to have to earn that for yourself.” She said intimidatingly.

I nodded, looking up at Ron as he stepped aside, apparently deciding that Ginny wasn’t going to throw a hex at me. Yet.

“How long are you in town for?” Ron asked, giving his sister a hug.

“Just today. The match got canceled because Christiana broke her arm during practice.” Ginny announced.

“Christiana? Is she okay?” Harry asked worriedly, clearly knowing the girl.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s at camp now getting healed. Should be all better by tomorrow.” She said optimistically.

“Okay, good.” Harry said with much relief.

“Can I get you a tea or anything? Are you staying for dinner?” Hermione asked hospitably.

“Tea would be wonderful. Would you mind if I joined you?” Ginny asked.

“Of course! We’re having chicken, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. In fact, I should probably start getting things ready.” Hermione said, looking down at the delicate silver watch that was wrapped around her wrist.

“I’ll help.” Ron said, following her into the kitchen.

Ginny, Harry and I looked at each other for a split second before Ginny pointed to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go over there. Bye.” She muttered, leaving myself and Harry to stand by the fire alone.

“Hey.” Harry said, his voice low.

“Hey.” I replied, leaning into his touch as he rested his hand on my lower back.

“So I found out who cast the curse on our flat.” He said, glancing over at the kitchen. “Toby Clark.” He announced, before I could even ask.

“What on earth would he gain from doing that to us?” I asked with a frown.

Harry shook his head and shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I plan on having a talk with him about it.” Harry said sternly.

“What, like find where he lives and go there?” I asked.

“Either that or have Kingsley call him into the ministry. All I know is that I’m not going to have something like that happen again.” Harry replied.

“When?” I asked.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, sighing.

“Later.” He said with a small smile, rubbing a small circle on my back. 

He looked toward the kitchen at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, who were chattering and passing things around in the kitchen. Sighing a little, he leaned over kissing my temple before walking over to join them. I looked at the four of them, thinking to myself that they looked quite like a happy family- all belonging together. And then there was me. Blond hair with not a freckle to be seen. I didn’t fit anywhere.

“Draco could you help me with this, please?” Hermione asked, not looking up from the chicken that she was holding in the sink. 

I glanced at the other three, wondering why she didn’t just ask one of them, but obliged anyways, walking over by her side. 

“Just hold the legs out like this.” She said, showing me how to hold them. 

I pushed up the sleeves of my sweater to keep them away from the running water, reaching forward to grip the legs of the chicken as Hermione had instructed. She began to reach forward, but then hesitated, withdrawing her hand again. Upon looking up at her face, I saw just  _ why  _ she had hesitated. By pushing up my sleeves, I had put my Dark Mark on full display. How could I be so stupid? Practically throwing the reason she hates me right in her face, what is wrong with me? 

I quickly reached over and tugged my sleeve down, clearing my throat as I avoided her gaze. 

“You’ll get your sleeve wet.” She said, pulling my sleeve up, even farther this time. 

I glanced at her face, relieved by the small smile and nod that she gave me. She looked down at the chicken that I had been holding and reached for it, the Dark Mark no longer a hindrance. 

* * *

 

Hermione and I had joined on the couch after Ginny had left, Draco and Ron going off to their individual bedrooms to shower and get ready for bed.

“Thanks, again, for letting us stay here.” I said to Hermione.

“You’re welcome! Anytime. It’s nice to be able to see you more than once every few weeks.” She said, raising her eyebrow at me.

“C’mon, don’t give me that look.” I said, resting my head on the back of the couch as I looked over at her.

She sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m as busy as you are.” She said. “I miss you, Harry.”

“I miss you, too.” I said reaching an arm over to her.

She leaned up against my side, her frizzy hair tickling my nose.

“You should visit more often.” She said. “With Draco.” She added, much to my contentment.

“We will.” I replied, rubbing her arm gently.

* * *

 

_ I opened my eyes and I was standing in the middle of the First floor girls' lavatory back at Hogwarts. There was a soft trickling of water, matched by the rush of a sink that had been left on. I turned around slowly, facing the sound of the rushing water. Walking forward, I looked down to see that the floor was covered in water, just like it always was when Moaning Myrtle had a fit. Ignoring the wetness of my feet, I continued forward, the soft splat of my shoes breaking the white noise that filled the echoing room. _

_ I heard a soft gurgling noise and frowned, standing still to listen more intently. The noise stopped for a brief moment before it returned, sounding much like someone who was struggling to breathe. I pushed open the door to the cubicle on my right, finding no one in there. I did the same to the next door, finding it empty as well. Just as I was about to push open a third door, I caught site of a pair of very posh dress shoes in the center of the bathroom. Leaning over, I realized that these shoes were attached to a set of trousers, which were worn by a person. _

_ Realizing that this was probably the person I had heard, I walked fully around the line of cubicles, stopping dead in my tracks. There in the center of the bathroom was Draco, lying in a pool of water and blood. He was gasping for air, hand twitching as he struggled. I dropped to my knees like I had so long ago, stomach churning violently. _

_ “No- I didn’t mean to-” I gasped out, reaching up to press against his wounds. _

_ “You- k-k-killed me.” He rasped out, his flushed face holding a look of betrayal. _

_ “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t- I didn’t know!” I exclaimed, looking up in search of Snape- of anyone who could help. _

_ “I th-thought you lo-loved m-me, Harry.” He choked out, eyebrows tugging together as if the thought of me not loving him hurt him more than the gashes in his body. _

_ “I do! I do love you! I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean for this to happen!” I exclaimed, holding his face in my now bloodied hands. _

_ “You don’t-” He whispered, looking up at me with a pained expression as he exhaled, his head going limp in my hands as he stared up at me. _

_ “Draco.” I said, shaking his head a little. “Draco!” I exclaimed, how gripping his shoulder to jolt him awake. “DRACO! PLEASE!” I shouted, tears now burning my eyes as I stared down at his pained expression. “PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME! I love you! I’m sorry!” I cried, tears pattering onto his blood stained shirt. _

* * *

 

I woke up to Harry pulling at my jumper, taking a few seconds to adjust to the situation before I realized that he was pulling the jumper over my head.

“Har- Harry, what’s- Harry!” I exclaimed as he moved his hand across my chest and stomach.

I realized with a shock that he was crying- sobbing actually- muttering incoherent words through his tears as his hands grabbed at my arms and torso.

“Harry, what’s going on?” I asked, more concernedly this time.

He didn’t answer, only dropped his head down onto my chest and began to cry, still muttering out words that I couldn’t understand.

“Harry- Harry, shh, it’s okay.” I said soothingly, wrapping my arms around his warm body.

His shoulders were shaking as he cried, forehead still pressed against my chest. “Harry, it’s okay, I’m here. We’re safe, everything’s okay.” I said, keeping my voice soft and soothing.

He inhaled shakily, nodding his head against my chest. I could feel his body start to relax under my hands and pulled him up towards me. He lifted his head from my chest, resting it on my shoulder before wrapping his arms around my waist. He was holding me so tightly is was as if  _ he  _ were the one comforting  _ me. _

“It’s okay, Harry. Shhh.. It’s okay.” I cooed softly, stroking my fingers through his curly hair.

He cried softly as we held each other, sniffing occasionally before he finally fell back asleep.

  
  



	46. Mistakes and New Beginnings

I woke up slowly, my ears picking up soft thuds of plates coming from the kitchen. I opened my eyes a little, feeling like someone had rubbed sand across my inner eyelids while I slept. Draco’s fingers were carding through my hair gently, his chest steadily rising and falling underneath my forehead. I swallowed, my mouth and throat dry as I lifted my head to look up at Draco.

It took a moment before his eyes opened, his hand pausing briefly as it pushed through my hair. Looking down, I saw that my hands were tucked underneath his back, my body halfway on top of his.

“Sorry.” I muttered, pulling my hands out from underneath him before I sat up, rubbing my face roughly.

“It’s okay.” Draco replied, sitting up with me.

I closed my eyes as I pressed my forehead against the palm of my hand, images of Draco bleeding on the ground flashing behind my closed eyelids. Inhaling deeply, I dropped my arms down to the soft blue cotton color of our duvet, staring down at my hands. I looked at the callouses on them, wondering if I still had the capacity somewhere in me to inflict so much pain.

“Harry?” Draco asked quietly.

I looked up at his slender face, realizing that I had been checked out of reality for who knows how long.

“Sorry.” I said again, frowning a little as I closed my eyes and shook my head, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of my stomach when I looked at Draco’s face for too long.

“It’s okay.” He said again, one of his hands now sliding across my back slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked gently.

I looked up at the creme ceiling above us, my eyes stinging with tears from his tenderness. How was I supposed to talk to him about a time when I nearly killed him? How could I bring myself to think about hurting him? About thinking of him as my enemy? Closing my eyes, I shook my head, bringing my hand up to my face again.

“Okay- It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it.” He said calmly, scooting towards me a little to comfort me better.

I sniffed, continuing to shake my head as he rubbed his hand on my back, the other resting on my knee comfortingly.

“I almost killed you.” I choked out, my throat still dry.

“In your dream?” He asked, his hand reaching up to stroke through my hair.

“Yes- but in real life, too.” I said, wiping at my eyes.

He frowned a little. “When?” He asked, delicate fingers brushing against my cheekbone.

I looked at him in disbelief that this wasn’t something he thought about on a daily basis.

“In the bathroom back in 6th year. You almost bled to death because of me.” I said, too weighed down by this memory to wipe away the tears falling down my cheeks.

“Oh, Harry.” Draco said with a soft exhale, reaching over to pull me into a hug.

I cried into his shoulder, wondering why he was comforting me when it was _I_ who hurt _him_.

“It’s okay.” He said softly, rubbing my back.

“I almost k-killed you.” I said, as if he didn’t realize that.

“You didn’t know.” He replied.

“I sh-shouldn’t have used- I’m s-s-sorry-” I gasped out, my fingers digging into his back.

“Harry, it’s okay.” He said soothingly, stroking my hair as he left soft kisses against my forehead.

I only cried harder, shaking my head as the image of his bleeding body invaded my mind. Draco rubbed his hand up and down my back slowly, making soft shushing noises to try and soothe me. After a long moment of me blubbering into his shoulder, he leaned back a little, making me remove my forehead from his shoulder. I stared down at my knee, vision blurred as I sniffed, my breathing stuttered.

“Harry.” Draco said softly, his fingertips trailing over my cheekbone before running across my jaw.

His fingertips pushed upwards on my chin, making me lift my face and look up at him. I sniffed, blinking a little to clear my vision as hot tears spilled down my cheeks treacherously.

“What?” I asked, my voice heavy and weak sounding.

“Do I look like I’m hurting?” He asked, small smile pulling at his lips.

I examined him, my eyes traveling over his sleep-flushed face and tousled hair- the soft ridge of his collar bones and flat planes of his chest. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head, returning my eyes to his face.

“Am I dead?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I let out a huff of air that could almost be passed for a laugh before shaking my head again.

“Did that spell do any other permanent damage at all?” He asked.

I shook my head once more.

“Then it’s okay. I’m not hurt- you’re not hurt- everybody is okay.” He said softly, pushing his fingers through my hair gently.

“But I _did_ hurt you. Badly.” I replied, eyes stinging with fresh tears at the memory.

“Ron and Hermione have both hit me in the face, so I’m pretty sure I can pass this one over, too.” He said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

I didn’t laugh this time, only looked down at his chest where I imagined a scar would have been, forcing my eyes to stay open so that I wouldn’t see the gruesome picture that I had been imagining.

“Harry look at me.” Draco said softly, his palm now pressed against my cheek.

“I haven’t thought about that in years. It’s all behind us now. I mean I stomped on your face for heaven’s sake. We were children.” He said with a shrug. His right hand left my cheek and it rested on his left forearm over his Dark Mark. “Children make mistakes.”

I sniffed, nodding as I looked down at his arm.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Harry? Draco? Are you awake yet?” Hermione called from the other side.

“We’re awake.” Draco called back.

“Breakfast is ready when you are.” She said.

“Thank you. We’ll be out in a minute.” Draco declared.

She didn’t reply but I heard her retreating footsteps. Draco looked down at me again, giving me a small smile before leaning forward to kiss my temple.

“You okay?” He asked gently, reaching up to push both of his hands through my hair now, brushing it all back off of my face.

I sniffed and nodded, wiping away the last few tears that were in my eyes.

“Thank you.” I said, looking up at his thin face.

He smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss me.

“Anytime.” He replied after pulling away from the kiss.

“I’m going to shower and then I’ll be out for breakfast, okay?” I asked Draco.

He nodded, pecking my lips one more time before slipping out of bed.

* * *

 

“Okay.” I said with a large sigh, sitting back down at the breakfast table. “I’ve sent a letter off to Kingsley inquiring about the location of Toby Clark. I told him not to call him in or anything, just get his address.” I explained.

“Good idea. Don’t want him scurrying off or something.” Ron piped up over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

“Do you think we will have time to go search for houses this weekend?” Draco asked.

“I think so. We need to find somewhere soon. The rent runs out in a week.” I informed him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You can stay here as long as you need, Harry.” Hermione said automatically. “And you, too, Draco. Of course.” She added hastily.

“Is that just because you like having a babysitter?” I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at me.

“Yes.” Ron piped up, earning a swat from Hermione.

I laughed along with everyone else, reaching over to grab my tea as I looked around the table.

“Anything interesting?” I asked Ron.

He shrugged, looking down at the paper. “Says here that you and Malfoy have a secret child together.” He said.

“You’re joking.” I said, a smile pulling at my mouth.

He shook his head, handing the paper over to me.

I let my eyes skim down the page, finding the article in question. Draco peered over my shoulder to read it with me, busting out in laughter.

“Do they honestly think that we’ve adopted a child and are raising it without anybody knowing?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

I shrugged and shook my head. “I told you those papers were always making ludicrous accusations.” I muttered before taking another sip of my tea.

Ron chuckled as Draco handed him the paper back, shaking his head down at it.

“I mainly read it as a source of entertainment- I never believe what they have to say anymore.” He said. “Hey- we should go out tonight. Didn’t Jack want to celebrate you and Draco getting a place together?” Ron asked.

“Is now really the right time?” I asked, looking over at Draco questioningly.

He gave me a small smile and nodded, telling me that he was okay with it.

“C’mon Harry, when’s the last time we had a good pub night?” Ron asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I looked back at Ron.

“Fine, fine, we can go out. I’ll have to go by Jack’s shop to tell him, the phone is back at the flat.” I said, pushing a hand through my hair.

“We can survive without you for a few minutes, I’m sure.” Ron said, not glancing up from his paper.

I rolled my eyes, leaning over to kiss the side of Draco’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back.” I said, standing from my chair.

* * *

 

I watched as Harry apparated, reaching out to take a sip of my tea before Ron jumped up from his seat.

“You’ll distract him if he get’s back and we’re gone?” He asked Hermione.

“On it. I’ll tell him Rose has a fever or something- you know how worked up he gets, he won’t even notice your absence.” Hermione replied, tossing a jacket at me and then another one at Ron.

“W-what?” I stuttered out, looking at Ron confusedly as he rounded the table towards me.

“Hang on tight.” Ron said, gripping my upper arm tightly to pull me from my chair.

I had barely stabilized myself before we were apparating.

I suck in a deep breath of air as my feet hit hard pavement, my arm aching from how hard Ron was holding it.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked, looking around.

We were in the middle of a narrow road, cottages lining each side. I looked in front of us to see a house under construction, the top right corner blown wide open as if a bomb had gone off. I spotted a ladder and a red-haired man using his wand to levitate pieces of stone up to where he stood, another red-haired man sitting on the roof near him taking the pieces of stone to lay in an orderly fashion across the wall.

“Where are we? Who are they? What’s going-?” I began questioning, looking over to where Ron had been.

With a shock, I noticed that he was no longer next to me, but was now approaching the hedge that surrounded the house. He swung the gate open, gesturing for me to follow him.

I noticed a small sign that stood in front of the house brushing off a thin layer of snow to read it better.

“ _Potter cottage- Preserved in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.”_ The sign read.

“This is Harry’s?” I asked, looking up at the small cottage in a new light.

“It was his parent’s.” Ron replied, examining the work that the two red haired men were doing up above. “HOW ARE THING’S GOING, BILL?” He yelled, making me jump.

“GOOD! SHOULD BE DONE BY TOMORROW. FLUER AND ARTHUR ARE WORKING ON THE INTERIOR STUFF RIGHT NOW.” The man on the roof replied.

“GREAT. FLOO ME WHEN YOU’RE DONE.” He called up.

“GOT IT.” The man on the ladder replied.

“Are you gonna explain what’s going on?” I asked, pulling on the jacket that Hermione had thrown at me just moments before.

“We’re rebuilding Harry’s house.” Ron said, finally turning to face me.

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

“Cause you guys need somewhere to live. Harry comes back here every year and stares at this place for hours on end. Just stands near the gate and looks. Hermione and I always try to come, but-” He cut off, shaking his head. “Anyways- we’ve been thinking about rebuilding it for ages- Harry even brought it up once but he brushed it off by saying he still had another year’s rent at his flat.” He explained.

“What happened to it?” I asked, looking up at the gaping hole in the roof.

“You don’t know?” Ron asked with a frown. “This is where Voldemort killed his parents. The curse backfired, blowing a hole right through the roof. ‘Course, nobody’s done anything about it- wanted to preserve the memory n’ all . Until now, anyways.” Ron said, jerking up his shoulder as a lazy smirk tugged at his lips.

“Why in the hell would Harry want to live in a place that reminded him of his parent’s deaths?” I asked with a frown.

Ron’s expression sobered, no more amusement in his features. He gave a heavy sigh, turning to look up and watch the red-haired men work.

“The thing you have to understand about Harry is that he’s never had a home. Sure, he has the Burrow, and his flat now, of course, but that’s not really...” He trailed off with a sigh. “Harry’s like my brother. Hell- he _is_ my brother. I’d die for him a hundred times in a row without a single ounce of regret.” Ron said, looking down at me again. “He deserves a lot more than a grimy flat, or some random house in some strange village. I think he’s always wanted to come back here. I think he thinks it, too- he just doesn’t know it yet.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to come back? What if he gets mad that you rebuilt this house and ruined the preservation of his parent’s memory?” I asked.

Ron just shook his head, looking back up at the house.

“We’re not ruining anything. We’re giving him his home _back_ and making it so he can start where he came from. Make new memories and all that.” He said with a shrug.

“But.. You think he wants to start on this new journey in life with _me_?” I asked, pointing to myself.

Ron’s lazy smirk returned, and he turned his head to look at me.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy, he loves you. I think if Harry is gonna spend the rest of his life with _anyone-_ it’s gonna be you.” He said with a heavy sigh. “Just means I’ve gotta add another brother to the list.” He said, slinging an arm around my shoulders before pulling me up against his side roughly, tousling my hair.

“Weasley- get- _off me!_ ” I exclaimed.

“IS THAT MALFOY DOWN THERE?!” Someone called from above, though I couldn’t see who, due to the arm that was wrapped around my face.

“YEAH! WHINEY GIT’S GOT HIS KNICKERS IN A TWIST!” Ron called.

“I do _NOT!_ ” I shouted, shoving Ron’s arm off of my head.

I grunted angrily as he laughed, straightening out my hair and jacket to the best of my ability, my face cooling down from the heat that had risen in my cheeks.

“Uhg- insufferable.” I muttered, plucking a piece of lint that had stuck to my lip. “And besides- I don’t think Harry has _any_ plans on spending the rest of his life with me, thank you very much. I wouldn’t be so presumptuous if I were you.” I said, crossing my arms as if I didn’t want him to protest, when in reality, that is all I wanted him to do.

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“Come on Malfoy, don’t you have eyes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blinked, confused by his words. Though, I didn’t have time to respond because he was grabbing my arm again, apparating me back to his house.

  



	47. The Lucky One

We apparated to the pub around 6, each going to different alley ways as to not draw attention. Harry and I made it inside the pub first, finding our way to a round table near the far edge of the room. Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later, and Harry stood to wave them over. He had barely returned to his seat before Jack came in, giving big smiles to all the strangers in the bar who gaped at his lanky form.

“Harry!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing his face to kiss his cheeks before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hey, Jack. How are you?” Harry asked, fixing his glasses which had become askew during Jack’s hug.

“Good! Great, really!” Jack replied, how hugging Hermione, who’s hair puffed out in every direction like a disturbed peacock.

“How are you guys? Feel like I haven’t seen you in years!” Jack exclaimed, hugging Ron who shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for impact.

“You know me. Nothing exciting ever happens in my life.” Harry said, grinning mischievously at Hermione who rolled her eyes, still fixing her hair from Jack’s attack.

I yelped in surprise as I was pulled into a hug, my face pressed against Jack’s bony shoulder.

“Hey, Jack.” I choked out, patting his back a little.

“Good to see ya, mate!” He exclaimed as he pulled away, patting my cheek firmly.

I let out a small chuckle, because surprisingly, it was good to see him, too. Harry was right, he does grow on you.

* * *

“Is Ron always like this when he’s drunk?” I asked Harry, who was crumpling underneath the weight of Ron’s arm.

“Usually.” Harry replied, pushing Ron over to lean on Hermione.

“Thanks.” She spat, glaring at Harry over Ron’s head as Ron mumbled incoherent words into Hermione’s ear.

Harry chuckled, reaching his arm around my back before kissing my cheek.

“Ah look at you two.” Jack said from across the round table. “My Harry’s all grown up and in love-”

“Jack-” Harry started.

“Didn’t know what hit ‘em. Thought he’d be alone forever. That we’d have to get married and co-own my shop-” He mumbled, his words slurring slightly as he swayed.

“Jack what are you talk-”

“But then there ya go! Outta no-where.” Jack said gesturing to us before dropping his hand to the table with a heavy thud.

I looked over at Harry who was now holding his face in his hand, shaking his head.

“Well if things go sour between us, you’re the only person I’d want to marry Harry.” I said to Jack, resting my chin on my hand.

“Really? Tha- that’s so sweet.” Jack said, resting a hand over his heart.

“Mhmm.” I said with a smile, turning my head to look at Harry who rolled his eyes at me.

Before I knew it, Jack was sliding around the booth, arms outstretched to me.

“N- Jack- Wai-!” I started, trying to get away from him by leaning into Harry.

Harry pushed me toward Jack, who grabbed me in a hug so tight I thought my ribs might break.

“Jack!” I choked out, my elbows pinned to my sides.

“You’re s’nice. I’m glad Harry has you. God knows he needed someone, lonely old chap all by himself in that apartment of his.” Jack muttered, his cheek now pressed up against mine.

“Yeah- Great-” I choked out, glaring at Harry who was now crying with laughter.

Jack shook his head, his beard scratching my cheek as he did so. With a heavy sigh he let me go in favor of his beer, dragging it across the table. I quickly slid back over to Harry, giving him a shove that barely made him move at all. He only chuckled, wrapping his arm around me again before kissing my temple.

“I hate you.” I muttered out, rubbing my cheek where Jack’s beard had scratched me.

Harry laughed louder, now reaching up to wipe at his tear-filled eyes. I scoffed and took another sip of whisky, hiding the smile that was forming on my lips.

“...don’t think that would be practical, Ronald.” I realized that Hermione was still being suffocated by Ron’s lanky body, her frizzy Hair sticking out everywhere.

She shoved against his chest rather hard, making him sit up straight in his chair.

“I think we should get home.” She stated, brushing off her blouse.

“What? But we just got here!” Ron complained.

“It’s getting late, I need to pick up Rose from Molly’s.” Hermione explained, looking over at Ron who almost fell out of his chair, jumping at the last second to keep himself upright. “And I think Ron has had one too many.” She added under her breath.

“Come on ‘Mione, just a little longer?” Ron asked.

“No, Ronald. Come on. I’ll make you some tea and a pumpkin pasty when we get home, okay?” She said, pulling on her coat as a clearly inebriated Ron gasped loudly at the offer.

“I  _ love  _ Pumpkin Pasties.” Ron breathed, wobbling as he stood from his chair.

“I know.” Hermione said, untucking her hair from the collar of her Jacket before helping Ron put his on.

He missed the armhole, his hand clumsily smashing against the side of Hermione’s face, earning a muffled laugh from Harry. She adjusted the jacket and he eventually got into it, sighing laboriously.

“Okay, we’re off. See you at home.” Hermione said, kissing Harry’s cheek before giving me a small wave.

“See you.” Harry said, watching as they walked out of the door.

“I’m gonna get another drink, but I think I’ll head out soon, too.” Jack announced, sliding sideways to get out of the booth.

“Let’s go to the bar, I don’t want to take up a full table, we don’t have enough people.” Harry said before beginning to slide in the other direction off of the booth.

I followed shortly after, all of us taking a seat in three of the several available bar stools, myself and Jack on either side of Harry. The bartender refilled my whiskey, setting the bottle down with a heavy thunk.

“Last drink of the night.” Jack said, raising his glass to both myself and Harry.

We laughed and clinked glasses, before taking heavy sips of our drinks. I could feel the warmth of the liquor spreading through my veins, a dull buzzing making my head light. Harry smiled over at me, his grin slightly more lopsided than usual. It occurred to me that I had never seen Harry drunk. He had seen me absolutely demolished, but I hadn’t even seen him the slightest bit tipsy- until now that is. Though, I think even still, he is more sober than I am.

I sighed contently as Jack and Harry spoke about something, letting my eyes travel across the bar as I dragged a finger across the rim of my whiskey glass. A few moments passed before I realized that I was staring into a set of unfamiliar brown eye, coming around to realize that those eyes were attached to a fairly burly looking man in a black leather jacket.

I immediately averted my eyes, shaking my head to try to diffuse the heat in my cheeks. How long had I been staring at that guy? I really shouldn’t drink in public. Shaking my head, I carded my fingers through my hair, chancing a glance toward the man that I had been staring at. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that he was still watching me, giving him a forced smile before I turned my attention back to Harry.

“Yeah, definitely.” Harry said, nodding his head at Jack, who then tossed his head back, finishing off the last bit of his drink.

“Well, I’ve gotta get goin’. Gotta open the shop tomorrow ya know.” He said.

“Right.” Harry said. “Are you getting a taxi?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m parked jus’ a few blocks away- wooah.” Jack said, steadying himself on the edge of the bar as he stood.

“Um, no, you’re getting a taxi. I’ll pay. C’mon, I’ll walk you out.” Harry said to Jack, standing from his barstool.

Harry kissed my temple, giving me a lazy smile and an eye-roll in Jack’s direction before pointing Jack in the direction of the door. I watched as they walked out of the pub, Jack opening the door for Harry- a rare sight to see. Unintentionally, I made eye contact with the man in the black leather jacket, immediately dropping my eyes away the second I realized who I was looking at. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him slip off his barstool and make his way over to me. Fear and dread immediately pooled in the pit of my stomach, heart thrumming in my chest.

“Hey baby.” He said breath reeking of stale beer.

I didn’t reply, only stared down at my my glass, which I was gripping so tightly I thought it might shatter in my hand.

“Looking to have some fun tonight?” He asked, his large form drawing closer, casting a shadow over me.

“No. I have a boyfriend.” I said, turning my body away from him.

“What’s wrong, baby? I didn’t mean to come off too strong. I just want to show you a good time.” He said, resting a large hand on my back.

“No.” Was all I could say, turning my face away from him when he stepped around me.

My throat was becoming tight, eyes stinging with tears of panic. Why couldn’t he just leave me alone? If I made a big deal of leaving, who knows what this guy will do. And if Harry comes over and sees him all over me, he will be mad. Suddenly the man placed a hand on either side of the bar next to where my forearms were resting against it, his hard chest pressing against my back. I thought I might be sick.

“Come on, baby. What’s your name? Let’s get out of here so I can show you how it feels to be with a real man.” He cooed, lips practically ghosting against the side of my neck.

“Leave me alone.” I choked out.

I was trembling at this point, shutting my eyes tightly so that maybe it would all go away on its own. He rested a hand on my hip, nose grazing the side of my neck, causing my stomach to churn violently.

“Get off.” I spit through clenched teeth, my voice a mere whisper as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks.

“Can I help you?” Harry’s familiar voice rang clear, pulling me out of the fog that I had withdrawn into.

Oh god, what have I done? I should have fought him off- should have gotten away. What is wrong with me?

“You can help me by getting out of here. This isn’t any of your business.” The man replied, his voice still far too close to my ear, even though his body was no longer pressing against my back.

“Actually, that’s my boyfriend, and you have your hands all over him, so you’ve made it my business. I suggest you get out of here. Quickly.” Harry replied, fixing the man with a gaze so intense I was surprised he didn’t burst into flames.

“Well your  _ boyfriend  _ didn’t mean to mind too much, did you sweetheart? Seems like you don’t treat him well enough. Why don’t you let me take over?” The man asked.

Harry looked over at me, green eyes searching my face intently. I did my best to display my utter mortification and disgust. Harry pursed his lips, resting against the bar with one elbow.

“No, it doesn’t seem like he’s too happy about your presence. And neither am I. So can you back up, please?” Harry asked, forced politeness to his tone.

I felt the man’s hand on my shoulder for barely a millisecond before Harry reached forward, ripping his hand away from me. The man grunted in pain and I looked over my shoulder to see him stepping away.

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Harry spat out, his back now facing me, creating a barrier between me and the man.

“Ooo- touchy touchy. Seems that I’ve found your pressure point. You have a problem, little man?” He asked, reaching a hand forward to push against Harry’s chest.

Harry took a clumsy step backward, the height of the other man forcing him to crane his neck.

“I’m not looking for a fight.” Harry said, though his hands were balled into fists by his sides.

“Scared, little guy? Think you’ll lose and embarrass yourself? Let’s fight and see who gets to go home with pretty boy over here.” The man said, pointing his finger at me lazily.

My stomach turned at the thought that Harry might actually take him up on the offer.

“He isn’t a prize to be won. He’s a person, not a medal or a plaque to hang on a wall you mindless pig.” Harry snapped.

“I can think of several uses for him, and only one of them involves hanging him on a wall.” The man said, grinning at me in the most repugnant way.

“You absolute-!” Harry started, taking a step toward the man.

I reached forward, as if someone else had momentarily stepped into my own body, my hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. He spun around, the anger that lined his face immediately dissipating as soon as he saw me.

“Let’s just go.” I said quietly.

Harry took a steadying breath before pulling out his wallet, turning his back to the man who was still waiting for a reply. Harry set a ten pound note on the bar, tucking his wallet back in his pocket before placing a hand on the small of my back to lead me out. I felt a hand on my wrist, tugging me backwards, and then Harry was gone.

“I said  _ don’t- touch- him! _ ” Harry exclaimed.

I turned around to see that Harry had pinned the man to the bar, the man’s hand twisted behind his back in what I imagined to be a very painful position. Harry reached up and pressed the man’s head down onto the bar, leaning down close to the man’s ear.

“You don’t deserve to have him  _ spit  _ in your direction you disgusting piece of trash.” Harry snapped, pushing himself away from the man with a look on his face that I had never seen. “Come on.” Harry said, placing his hand gently on my lower back as he lead me out of the bar.

“I’m sorry.” I blurted out as soon as the door swung shut behind us.

“For what?” Harry asked with a small frown.

“For not telling that guy to go away. It was.. disrespectful.” I said, repeating the world Michael had used many times when he saw a man  _ breathe  _ in my direction.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault he approached you.” Harry said comfortingly, now rubbing his hand up and down my side comfortingly.

I was stunned by his response, having expected anger to be his only emotion, but here he was being as understanding as always.

“I should have done something.” I mumbled, my eyes on the ground.

“He could have seriously hurt you, Draco. I understand why you didn’t.” He replied calmly.

My eyes began to sting with tears once more, the lingering knot in my throat now tightening. I blinked away my tears, my body betraying me with an unsolicited sniff. Harry looked up at me, immediately halting in his tracks when he saw the tears welled in my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I said again, my voice becoming a whine by the end of my last word as I reached up to wipe at my eyes.

“It’s okay.” He said automatically, rubbing my arm gently. “What’s wrong? Did I upset you?” He asked.

I stared down at his chin as I shook my head, willing my tears to stop.

“No, I’m sorry.” I repeated, shaking my head as I closed my eyes.

“It’s okay.” He said again, one of his gentle hands coming up to rest against the side of my face.

I nodded, taking in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

“I haven’t- felt like that- in a long time-” I gasped out, reaching up to clutch my sweater, as if that would make my lungs inflate. “Helpless-” I said, shaking my head.

Everything was spinning, my lips tingling as I took in breath after breath, wondering how I could be breathing so much if my lungs weren’t taking any of it in. “Why- do people do that-?” I asked Harry, somehow managing to open my eyes against the wave of darkness that threatened to wash over me.

I saw Harry’s lips move, but didn’t hear his answer as he pulled me into a hug, my forehead resting on his firm shoulder. His large hands moved up and down my back comfortingly. I closed my eyes as I cried against his shoulder, his strong, leathery sweet scent warming my freezing face and hands. His chest was rising steadily as he held me, and I did my best to mimic his actions and get a hold on my breathing.

“..again. I know, love. I’m sorry. It’s okay, he’s gone. I’m here. I’m sorry.” Harry’s voice became clear again, instead of the dull murmuring that I had been hearing.

“Why are- you apolog-gizing?” I asked with a frown, leaning back a little to get a clear view of his face.

“Because you felt unsafe.” He said, pushing my hair back.

“Not b-because of y-you.” I said, my chest muscles spasming.

He looked up at me with a small frown, continuing to push his fingers through my hair.

“Let’s get home, okay?” He said, nodding his head toward an alley to our right- implying that we apparate from there.

I nodded, taking a shaky breath as I followed him. He held me closely, kissing my forehead before apparating us straight into our bedroom at Ron and Hermione’s.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, gripping the baseboard of the bed tightly, the other hand pressing against my chest as I took heaving breaths. Harry knelt down in front of me one of his hands rubbing the outside of my thigh comfortingly. I looked down upon his tanned face as I took in a few breaths, watching his green eyes travel over my features as if he were trying to scare away all the panic that had risen.

“Sorry.” I said again, wiping at my face as I closed my eyes and exhaled shakily.

“It’s okay.” He replied, for probably the hundredth time.

“I don’t know why- I’m crying-” I said, not able to take in enough oxygen to complete a sentence.

“I shouldn’t have left you there, I’m sorry.” He said his thumb rubbing the outside of my thigh gently.

I opened my eyes and looked at him again, seeing the guilt that was lining his expression. I exhaled heavily, leaning forward to wrap my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, his lips and chin pressing against my shoulder as he rubbed my back.

“It’s not your fault, Harry.” I said, slowly regaining control over my breathing.

He didn’t reply, only continued to slowly rub my back and hug me as I calmed down. Leaning away from him, I wiped off the tears that were still on my face, my other hand resting on his cheek. His stubble was rough against my palm, his cheek soft underneath my thumb as I rubbed it across his cheekbone.

“Harry, you  _ always  _ make me feel safe. I’m upset because the way that guy made me feel was something I hadn’t felt since Michael. It just made me realize how lucky I am to have you.” I explained, slowly pushing my fingers through his hair.

He continued to look up at me, his eyebrows pulled together a little bit. After a moment longer he nodded, sitting up a little to kiss my forehead.

“I’m going to let Hermione know that we’ve gotten in.” He said as he stood, rubbing my arm a little bit.

I grabbed his hand as he stepped away, standing up next to him. He turned and looked at me, eyes searching my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as I let out a deep breath.

“For what it’s worth.. I think I’m the lucky one.” He said quietly.

 


	48. Raisins and Weddings

I lay awake, staring at the creme colored ceiling above us as Harry slept soundly beside me. Though I wasn’t upset, or feeling any way at all, I couldn’t fall asleep. I wasn’t sure how long it had been. Hours. Or maybe just a few minutes. Either way it felt like eternity.

I pressed a kiss against Harry’s forehead and got up, padding over to the bedroom door. I shut it with a gentle thud and crept down the hall, turning left through the doorway and into the kitchen. Practically holding my breath, I pulled a bowl from the cabinet, setting it down on the kitchen counter silently. I crept over to the cabinet, pulling out a pot of porridge oats, stopping by the fridge to get some milk.

“Draco?” Some asked from behind me.

I jumped, the milk and porridge oats slipping from my hands as I whipped around to face the doorway. Hermione was standing there, her wand pointed at my feet. I looked down to see the oats and the milk hovering above the ground, watching as she directed them to the table near my bowl.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said, tucking her wand away again.

“It’s okay- Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.” I whispered, approaching the oats and milk.

“No, I’ve been awake. Couldn’t sleep. Why are you making porridge?” She asked with a small frown.

“Mum always use to make me porridge when I couldn’t sleep.” I explained, getting a handful of oats before pouring a hearty amount of milk on top of them. “Would you like some?” I asked.

“Um.. Sure.” She said with a small shrug. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” I said, adding some salt to the porridge before tapping the edge of the bowl with my wand. “Here you go.” I said, pushing the bowl over to her.

“Thanks.” She said again, grabbing something from the cupboard. “Raisins?” She offered.

I scrunched my nose up as I made my own porridge, watching as she poured them into her bowl.

“ _ Raisins _ ?”I asked disgustedly.

“Yeah. They’re good.” She said, sliding the box across to me.

“Um, no thanks.” I said, moving the box toward her with my index finger.

She laughed, getting a scoop from her own bowl.

“Just try it.” She said, holding it out to me, one hand underneath the spoon to catch any drippings.

I wrinkled my nose and glared at it, then looked over at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at my protest, moving it towards me again. With a defeated huff, I opened my mouth, letting her insert the spoon and demon porridge. I slowly began to chew as she watched, her hand remaining underneath the spoon as if it were still full of porridge.

I bit into a raisin, immediately scrunching my face in disgust at the new flavor. Hermione raised her eyebrows smiling slightly as I continued to chew. Slowly, slowly, I became accustomed to the taste. Eventually actually enjoying it.

“Not bad, Granger.” I said with a shrug, reaching over to pick up the box of raisins to pour some into my own bowl.

She laughed, shaking her head at me before rounding the edge of the counter, taking a seat at the dining room table.

“Do you want tea or anything?” I asked.

“No, I’m ok. Thanks.” She replied.

I nodded, tapping the edge of my bowl with my wand to cook my porridge as I started around the counter. Taking the seat to the right of Hermione, I sighed, resting my forearm on the table as I began to stir my food.

“So what’s been keeping you up?” She asked, taking a bite of her food.

I shrugged. “Life, I guess.” I said with a small smile, looking over at her.

She nodded, stirring her porridge slowly. Her silhouette was outlined by the soft blue color of the window, her frizzy hair even more voluminous than usual.

“What’s keeping you up?” I asked.

She shrugged, too, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Life, I guess.” She replied, glancing over at me, her smile growing wider. “And Ron’s snoring.”

I laughed, shaking my head as I took a bite of my food.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” I muttered, pushing my porridge around.

She sighed, resting her cheek against her hand.

“I’m glad that you and Harry are here. It’s nice to have the company.” She said quietly.

“It’s not an imposition?” I asked.

She let out a puff of air, shaking her head. “Of course not. Besides, Ron grew up with 9 people in his house, so the five of us? That’s nothing to him.” She said with a shrug, taking another bite of porridge. “Either way, it’s not like you chose to have some crazy guy stalk you. I’d rather you both live here forever if it meant that you were safe.”

“Thank you, Hermione. Really.” I said.

She smiled over at me, her eyes examining my face. “You’re welcome.” She said with a small nod, apparently finding what she had been searching for.

Scraping up the last bit of her porridge she stood, carrying her bowl to the sink.

“I’m feeling a bit tired now. I think I’ll head back to bed.” She said as she came around the counter again. “Thanks for keeping me company.”

She rested her hand against my forearm, the other on my back as she leaned down to press a kiss to my temple.

“Goodnight.” She said as she turned around, walking toward the hallway.

“Goodnight.” I replied as she rounded the corner, turning to smile at me one last time before she disappeared down the hall.

I watched the empty doorway until I heard her door shut, turning my attention to my half eaten porridge. It was then that I realized a smile had formed on my face and chuckled to myself. For once, I was actually happy that I wasn’t able to sleep.

* * *

 

_ My eyes opened a large gust of wind blew across my face. I looked around, seeing that I was on a large beach, much like the one in Chile that I had taken Draco too so long ago. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath of the ocean air, my shoulders relaxing as I exhaled. The sun was setting off in the distance, making my eyelids turn a bright orange color. _

_ Someone’s hand intertwined in mine, and I opened my eyes to see Draco standing next to me. _

_ “Hey.” I said, smiling up at his handsome face. _

_ He smiled back, his silvery eyes squinting up at the corners adorably. _

_ “Hey.” He replied. _

_ I noticed that he was dressed from head to toe in white, only a brilliant green pocket handkerchief to break the pattern. _

_ “What are we doing here?” I asked as I watched his blond hair fly around in the wind. _

_ “Getting married.” He said with a small frown, as if I should have known. _

_ “But we’re the only one’s here.” I stated, glancing around. _

_ “Everyone else is already inside.” He said simply. _

_ “Inside where?” I asked. _

_ He frowned at me again, a small smile playing on his lips. _

_ “Inside the ocean, of course. Are you alright, Harry?” He asked, tilting his head a little. _

_ I hesitated, looking over at the crystal clear waters ahead of me. _

_ “Well, you said that we’re getting married right?” I asked. _

_ He nodded in confirmation. _

_ “Then yeah. I’m great.” I replied with a grin. _

_ “Are you ready?” He asked, tilting his head toward the ocean. “Everyone’s waiting.” _

_ I took a deep breath and nodded, looking around at the white sand and beautiful sunset off in the distance. _

_ “I’m ready.” I replied. _

_ He kissed my temple, wrapping his arms around mine as we started toward the ocean. The water flooded my shoes immediately, my pant legs clinging to my calfs as the water receded. We continued forward without hesitation, and for some reason, I knew that this was the right thing to do. There wasn’t a single bit of doubt in my mind that he was leading me in the right direction, no matter how violently the water crashed against my chest, I continued on. _

_ I didn’t bother holding my breath as my head finally went under, turning to look at Draco, who had just come under with me. We were walking down a long white aisle, hundreds of faces that I didn’t bother looking at watching us move forward. Breathing was easy down there, as if I had eaten some gillyweed. I looked over at Draco who also seem unaffected by the water, smiling at him as he looked at me. _

_ He stopped suddenly, his hand coming up to hold my face. _

_ “What?” I asked, suddenly conscious of the hundred or so people around us. _

_ “Close your eyes.” He said softly, his fingers brushing against my cheek _

_ “Why?” I asked with a small frown, suddenly becoming drowsy. _

_ “Close your eyes.” He whispered again. _

_ I held them open for as long as I could finally obliging to his request. As soon as my eyes closed, I felt like I was floating. Floating up, up, up toward the surface of the ocean. When I open my eyes, I’ll see the sun setting in the sky, shooting rays of pink and orange in every direction. _

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, a frown of confusion immediately forming on his face.

“Ron said breakfast was ready.” I explained, slowly pushing my fingers through his curly hair.

“Breakfast?” He asked groggily.

“Mhmm.” I hummed, watching as he dragged a large hand across his face.

He let out a frustrated sigh, rolling over on his side to where his face was mere inches away from mine.

“I want to go back to sleep.” He muttered, exhaling as I stroked his hair.

“Good dream?” I asked.

He hummed and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“What was it about?” I asked quietly, wondering if he were falling asleep again.

He exhaled heavily, snuggling his face down against his pillow more comfortably.

“We were at the beach. The wedding reception was down in the water so-”

“Wedding? We were getting married?” I asked, my hand stilling completely.

“Mhmm. You looked so handsome.” He said, smile creeping across his lips again.

“What was I wearing?” I asked.

“All white. Just a regular muggle suit. Except you had this nice green pocket handkerchief- mm. So handsome.” He said with a sigh. “But we had to walk into the water to the ceremony. I didn’t get to see much of it, though.” He said with a small frown.

“So you’re telling me that you want us to get married underwater?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He tugged up a shoulder, frowning contemplatively.

“It seems like the only logical option, honestly.” He muttered, opening his eyes to smile up at me.

“You’re mental.” I muttered, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips.

“Mhmm.” He hummed against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I heard the doorknob twist, pulling away from the kiss to look up as Ron entered.

“Did you hear me call- OH- NOPE, NO-” He cut himself off, slapping a hand across his eyes before walking straight into the edge of the door, swearing, and running down the hall.

“Ron! We weren’t-!” I called after him.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” He bellowed from somewhere in the house, the rush of the floo sounding shortly afterward.

I exhaled and looked down at Harry who was shaking with laughter, grinning up at me widely.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get over it.” Harry said, leaning up to kiss me again before rolling to get out of bed.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, standing up from bed before rounding it, draping an arm across Harry’s shoulders as we walked from the room. I kissed his cheek, rubbing my hand up and down his arm before releasing him and walking into the dining room.

“What were you two  _ doing  _ in there?” Hermione asked, setting a tea tray down in the center of the table.

“Nothing!” I said. “We were just laying there.”

“We were kissing.” Harry said, taking a seat at the head of the table near Hermione.

“Not  _ that  _ much.” I said, sitting in the chair across from Hermione.

“Ron looked like a ghost. I thought he had walked in on you two going at it.” She said, scooping some eggs onto her plate.

“Don’t say  _ going at it,  _ Hermione. Merlin, you sound more and more like Ron every day.” Harry said, pouring himself some tea.

“Regardless. I thought he was going to faint again.” She muttered, opening her copy of the daily prophet.

“Nah. Next time we’ll give him something to scream about.” Harry muttered, winking over at me.

My mouth dropped open, flush spread across my cheeks as I looked over at Hermione, finding that she looked at shocked as I did.

“Don’t you dare. He’ll have a stroke!” She objected, whacking Harry on the arm.

He chuckled, smiling around the bite of toast that he had just taken. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head tiredly, as if she had heard this joke a hundred times before.

“Do you think we can go to look at houses today?” Harry asked me.

I nearly choked on my tea, realizing that he still knew nothing about the house the Weasley’s were building.

“Um-” I started nervously.

“Actually, Harry, there’s a banquet tonight at the ministry that I really would like you two to go to. Do you think you could go house hunting another day?” Hermione interjected, much to my relief.

“Oh! Yeah, sure. What time does it start?” Harry asked.

“Seven.” Hermione replied.

Harry looked down at his watch, frowning a little bit.

“Well we still have about... nine hours. That’s plenty of time to go and look at at least one house.” He suggested, looking back over at me.

Hermione and I made eye contact, a brief wave of panic passing between us.

“Actually- um-” I started, having no idea what I was about to say. “Since- since we’re going to a banquet, I’ll um- I’ll probably need some new robes. I don’t have any.” I said glancing over at Hermione.

She nodded. “Right, yes, it’s very high end.” She said.

“Oh, well okay then.” Harry said, adjusting his watch. “We can go another time then.” He said, returning to his breakfast.

I looked over at Hermione and we shared a sigh of relief, both looking over at the window when we heard a tapping noise. Harry waved his hand, letting an owl enter. It flew around in a circle before landing in front of Harry, dropping a letter, and then flying away again.

Hermione and I watched curiously as he opened the envelope, his green eyes skimming down the page.

“Kingsley got Toby’s address. Apparently he’s still living in Michael’s flat.” Harry said with a frown looking up at us.

“Why wouldn’t he move out? It’s not  _ his  _ flat.” I said with a frown.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, looking down at the letter again.

“I don’t know. At least we know where he is.” He said, setting the letter down.

“Yeah. What do you want to do?” I asked.

Harry shrugged again and sighed, poking his food.

“I don’t know yet.” He said, looking up at me.

“Well you can’t confront him, obviously.” Hermione said, frowning at Harry.

“What other choice do we have?” Harry asked.

“Bring him into custody. He attacked you, you could have him arrested.” Hermione suggested.

Harry frowned at her, pressing his lips together tightly as he shook his head.

“No.” He said, looking down at his food again. “He’s not in his right mind. He doesn’t deserve to be arrested as of right now. I just want to try and talk to him.” Harry said.

“What makes you think he wants to talk?” Hermione asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I figure after all the shit he’s been through, he’s got a lot to say whether he realizes it or not. Sure he wasn’t with Michael as long as Draco was-” He outstretched a hand toward me, palm facing up. I placed my hand in his, smiling a little as his calloused thumb rubbed across the back of my hand comfortingly. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not hurting. I just want to see what he has to say.” He said with a shrug.

“You’re walking into a trap, Harry.” Hermione said with a frown.

“So what if I am? I’ve walked into worse.” He said.

I looked over at Hermione as she pressed her lips together, frowning at him deeply.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” She muttered, eyebrows raised.

He gave her a crooked smile, tilting his head a little. “When have I  _ ever  _ had a good idea?” He asked, grinning at her now.

She sighed, propping her chin on her hand. “Good point. I don’t know what I had been expecting.” She murmured.

Harry laughed, looking over to smile at me, his thumb still rubbing against the back of my hand softly.

“I’ll go talk to him tomorrow morning.” Harry said, taking a sip of his tea.

“You mean  _ we’ll  _ go talk to him tomorrow morning?” I corrected with a frown.

“It’s dangerous, Draco, I don’t want-” Harry started.

“He put that curse on  _ both of us,  _ Harry. I’m coming.” I said, raising my eyebrows.

“Don’t let it offend you, Draco, Harry always want to do things by himself.” Hermione said.

“I do not.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Sure you don’t.” Hermione said, smiling at me over the rim of her mug.

I smiled and shook my head, giving Harry’s hand a small squeeze as I looked over at him.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” I said comfortingly.

Harry sighed, obviously not convinced, but nodded his head in agreement regardless, picking up his fork again.

  
  



	49. Twilfitt and Tatting's

Draco and I apparated straight to Diagon Alley after breakfast. I kept my head low as he lead me down the street, not even bothering to look around until we had made it inside a shop. Upon looking up, I realized that were were not in Madam Malkin’s, but in Twilfitt and Tatting's from across the street.

“Why are we in here?” I asked.

“This is where I always go to get robes.” Draco said hesitantly.

“Not Madam Malkin’s?” I asked with a small frown.

“No.. But we can go there if you like it better.” He said, reaching for the door.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve never been here before, it’ll be a new experience.” I said with a smile outstretching my hand to show that I wasn’t angry at his shopping decisions.

“You’re sure?” He asked, hand still resting on the door.

I nodded, continuing to smile at him.

“Well.. Okay then.” He said quietly, walking forward to hold my outstretched hand.

I kissed his cheek gently as he approached, seemingly pushing away any nervousness that had previously been lingering. He smiled back at me finally, his eyes darting to something over my right shoulder a second later.

“Welcome to Twilfitt and- Oh, Mr. Malfoy how are you tod- _OH,_ Mr. Potter! S-sir h-how nice t-t-to finally meet you, sir. Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings.” Said a tall, well-dressed man as he approached me, his hand outstretched.

“Pleasure to meet you.” I said with a tight lipped smile as I shook his hand.

“Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again. It’s been a while.” The man said, now shaking Draco’s hand.

“What can I do for you today, Gentleman?” He asked, adjusting the velvet-blue of his robes.

“We’re here to purchase new sets of robes.” Draco said, reaching over to hold my hand again after letting it go to greet the other man.

“Splendid! Mr. Malfoy, I have a roll of fabric that I think you’ll _love._ ” The man said, gesturing for us to follow him as he started toward the center of the store. “The fabric has just come in from Spain, it’s 100% satin. The most beautiful color I’ve ever seen, sir.” He said, now rifling through a rack of coat hangers, all of which seemed to hold rolls of uncut fabric.

“Ah-hah! Here it is.” The man said, pulling out a long roll of burgundy satin.

He handed it to Draco with a wide grin, his eyes locked on Draco’s face.

“Wow.” Draco breathed, releasing my hand again to take hold of the hanger, his fingers sliding across the smooth fabric. “It’s beautiful, really.” Draco said, taking a deep breath, the smile on his face faltering. “We’ll be needing the robes by seven tonight, Carter. Could this be done in time?” Draco asked.

The man’s grin faltered, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Seven, you say? Um.. well, sir- I- Um..” He said, rubbing his hands together, clearly not wanting to disappoint a frequently returning customer. “Well- yes, sir, I’ll- I’ll call in some help.” He said, nodding his head.

Draco’s smile returned, hopefulness now in his expression.

“Thank you, Carter, you never disappoint.” Draco said, handing the fabric back to him.

Carter smiled widely at the compliment, holding his head up a little higher.

“Thank you, sir.” He said, nodding at Draco.

“I’ll bring these back to Rachel so that she can get them started, are your measurements the same?” He asked, now looking Draco up and down analytically.

“Um..” Draco said, looking down at himself.

“I’ll re-measure just incase.” Carter said, leading Draco away from me and onto a small footstool.

I watched as Draco stepped up onto the stool, shoulders back and chin high as the tape measure went to work around him. Clearly he was use to such treatment. Carter approached me, carrying a small swatch of Draco’s fabric.

“Now that that’s settled, do you have an idea of what kind of material you would like, sir?” Carter asked.

“I don’t really have a preference. I’d be happy to get a pre-made robe set if that would be faster. I know Draco’s will probably take a long time-” I started.

“Nonsense! Nothing we can’t handle, sir.” He said happily, beginning to sift through the fabrics. “Am I correct to assume that you and Mr. Malfoy will be attending this event together, sir?” He asked without turning to face me.

“Yes.” I replied cautiously.

“Splendid, then I would recommend this, sir. It would compliment Mr. Malfoy’s robes beautifully.” He said, turning to hand me a roll of bright yellow fabric.

“Wow- I, um..” I started, shocked by the brilliant color.

“Do you not like it, sir?” He asked.

“No- no it’s not that, I just.. I don’t usually wear such bright colors to formal events.” I said awkwardly.

“Oh! Right. Right..” He said, turning back to face the rack of fabric again. “What colors do you usually wear, sir?”

“Black, usually. And you can call me Harry, by the way. It’s Carter, right?” I asked.

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder, nodding at me a little.

“Y-yes, sir. Carter.” He said with a small nod.

“Harry.” I said.

“Right- H-Harry.” He stuttered out, his eyes lingering on my forehead before he turned to the rack of fabric again. “W-well black and burgundy _would_ look nice together, but.. I think... _this._ ” He said, turning around again.

He held a roll of Navy silk in his arms.

“Do you like it, si- Harry?” He asked, holding it out to me.

Much to my surprise- I did.

“Yes, I do, thank you. Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble to have both of these suits made by 7?” I asked with a small frown.

“No problem at all! In fact, we’ll have them done by 6.” He said with a confident smile, leading me over to the measuring stool from where Draco was now stepping down.

“Oo, that’s lovely.” Draco said, running his hand across the fabric that was still in Carter’s hands.

“Thank you, sir.” He said with a bright smile, helping me up onto the foot stool.

I looked down at Draco, who was smiling up at me, his eyes following the tape measure that was wrapping around every curve of my body. Carter was analyzing Draco’s tape measure, scribbling down numbers onto a piece of parchment.

“It seems that you have grown a few sizes, sir. Good thing we measured.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, really?” Draco asked, turning to his right to look at his reflection.

“Yes, sir.” Carter replied, setting the clipboard on top of my fabric before tapping both with his wand, sending them across the shop and through a door. “If I may say, sir, I think the weight suits you.” He said, facing Draco.

“Really?” Draco asked, looking at Carter’s reflection in his mirror.

“Yes, sir. You look far happier, if I say so myself.” He said carefully.

Immediately Draco’s silver eyes met mine in the mirror, his face holding a small smile.

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Carter.” Draco said, turning around again.

“You’re welcome, sir.” Carter replied, plucking the tape measure from mid-air as it finished measuring my neck.

Draco reached over to hold my hand as I stepped down from the footstool, kissing my forehead a moment later. Carter paid the kiss no attention as he sent the tape measure to the back, turning to walk toward his desk again.

* * *

 

Harry and I grabbed lunch in a muggle town nearby, popping into several furniture stores and thrift shops while we were there. I asked Harry why he never went into Wizarding thrift shops to which he proceeded to show me a jagged scar on his left ankle from a pair of shoes that bit him.

We made it back to Twilfitt and Tatting’s right at 6, immediately spotting our robes on a rack to the right of the front desk.

“Ah, just on time!” Carter exclaimed happily, emerging from the back door.

I noticed that his robes looked disheveled, and his hair was sticking up in some places.

“We have your robes here, why don’t you go into the changing rooms and see if they fit properly.” He said, handing me my robes and Harry his before leading us to the two stalls that were located inside of a semicircle of mirrors.

I shut the red curtain that covered the doorway, hanging my new robes on a hook to my right. Facing away from the mirror, I undressed, tugging on the soft navy shirt and trousers that Carter had selected, along with a golden tie. I pulled on the satin burgundy waistcoat, noticing that there was a golden handkerchief tucked away in it’s breast pocket. Pulling on my robe, I let it hang open, finally turning to face my reflection.

I twisted and watched as the fabric rippled around my feet, taking in the golden thread detailing across the bottom of the robes, shining beautifully as if it were real encrusted gold. There was a golden strip of fabric around the ends of my sleeves with delicate golden detailing that matched the design at the bottom of my robes.

After adjusting everything to a satisfactory position, I pulled open the curtain of my dressing room, stepping out. I looked up at Harry, who was standing on the stepping stool, noticing that he had the same golden detailing on his navy robes that I had on mine. His back was facing me, but I could see carter’s head poking around to look behind Harry in my direction. Soon enough Harry turned, his mouth dropping open when he looked at me.

I immediately blushed and looked down at my socked feet, fiddling with the curtain that I was still holding onto.

“Um.. I think it’s a good fit.” I muttered quietly, glancing up again to see that they were now both gaping at me openly.

“Yes, sir.” Carter replied.

I looked up as Harry stepped down from the footstool, observing the charcoal grey trousers that he wore. He looked handsome, as usual. I still wasn’t accustomed to seeing him out of his typically casual attire, but this was by far the best dressed I had ever seen him.

“You look amazing.” We said at the same time, laughing once we realized what we had done.

He reached a hand up to hold the side of my face as he kissed my cheek, looking me over before stepping up on the footstool again, still looking down at me.

“Will you be needing an adjustment Mr. Malfoy?” He asked.

“No, it fits perfectly, thank you.” I replied with a smile. “Harry, should we keep these on until the event or do you want to change?” I asked.

“We should change. There are reporters outside, I don’t want anything getting ripped.” He said with a heavy sigh, turning his head a little to peer out the glass windows which lined the front of the shop.

I looked out of them, too, only seeing one or two gentleman walking down the road, and one woman at the ice cream parlor across the street. Though, I hadn’t seen them last time either and they were there, just as Harry said. I slipped back into the changing room quietly, dressing down from the beautiful robes. The cashmere sweater that I was wearing wasn’t anywhere close to raggedy, but it seemed worn when compared to the beauty of my new satin robes.

I walked out of my dressing room right as Harry did, finding that he was also back in his regular clothes once more. Carter came around the corner with a bag and two empty cardboard boxes, leading us over to the front desk. He packed away our robes neatly, placing them in the bag with much care.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the bag from the top of the counter.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, sir. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr.- Harry, I look forward to seeing you again.” He said, giving him a shallow bow as he shook his hand.

“It was nice meeting you, too, Carter. Thank you for your help.” Harry replied politely.

Carter lead us through the door, bowing deeply as we walked out.

I chuckled, but my smile was quickly wiped away when several loud _pops_ sounded around us. Harry took a faltering step backwards from the door that was already shut, his hand automatically finding mine as reporters from all angles yelled at us. I was prepared to make a run for it, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly and gripping the bag that held our robes with dear life, only to get one step and freeze.

“Back off!” Harry exclaimed suddenly. “BACK UP!!” He shouted loudly, a few reporters following his command. They didn’t get much choice in the matter, because a moment later something that looked like a clear bubble formed around us, pushing all the reporters about a meter away.

Harry ducked down quickly, reappearing with a small child that I hadn’t noticed before.

“Move!” Harry yelled angrily, pushing aside a reporter. “You could have hurt this child! All for stupid newspaper headline! Are you all so selfish that you would put the lives of children at risk for a sodding article?!” He questioned heatedly.

A few of the reporters stuttered out excuses, but Harry wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Get out! Go away! You aren’t getting a statement from me or from anyone else so why don’t you shove that sodding camera-” He covered one of the child’s ears, pressing the other against his shoulder. “up your righteous ass!” He yelled. The reporters remained where they were, gaping at Harry openly. “Or do you want me to do it for you!?” He threatened, stepping forward.

At once, the cluster of reporters dispersed, some dissaparating after giving a few grunts of protest, the rest moseying down the street lackadaisically as if to show Harry that they weren’t afraid of him. Harry huffed frustratedly, glaring after the few reporters still in his line of vision. I looked over when a woman about half my height approached us, her eyes wide.

“Um, excuse me? Mr. Potter?” She asked timidly.

Harry looked down at her, slight frown on his face.

“Sorry- It’s just... you have my daughter.” She said, pointing to the small child still in Harry’s arms.

“Oh! Yes, sorry about that, ma’am.” He said quickly, frown dissolving as he returned the girl to her mother.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter- I- I didn’t see the reporters coming and she was just out of my reach-” She started, cradling her daughter’s head protectively.

“It’s okay, I understand, you look away for one second and then they’re off. Nothing you can do about it.” He said with a small laugh, easing the woman’s worry.

“Do you have a kid?” She asked with a small frown.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“No, but I have godchildren. One’s 5 and the other is about 8 months now.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah that’s lovely. 8 months that’s a good age.” The woman said.

“I know, she’s such a sweetheart. I have a picture do you want to see?” Harry asked, taking out his wallet.

“Oh, I’d love to! I have pictures of her when she was just a baby- she had the biggest blue eyes- here let me get them out.” She said, rifling through her purse.

I gaped at the two of them, watching as the woman shrieked in delight about Rose’s freckles, and ‘ooo’ at Teddy’s blue hair. Harry gasped when the woman showed him a picture of her daughter, going into a story about how teddy would change his eye color depending on the weather. How had he gone from threatening to shove camera’s in reporter’s orifices to cooing over babies.

I stood there awkwardly, shifting the bag from hand to hand as they talked about their kids. Harry had this smile on his face that looked like he had taken a few shots of firewhisky, his laugh loud and bright through the alley. A few passers-by stopped to stare at him, but continued on without another word. After what seemed like forever, Harry gave a large sigh, tucking his wallet away.

“Well we have to be somewhere at 7, but it was lovely meeting you. What was your name again?” He asked, outstretching his hand.

“Oh! I’m Jesse. This is Sam.” She said, adjusting the child that was on her hip.

“It was lovely to meet you, Jesse. I’ll see you around.” Harry said, stepping back over to me before taking my hand in his.

“You, too. Bye Harry- Er.. Bye Mr. Malfoy.” She said with an awkward nod in my direction, shuffling down the street.

“She was nice.” Harry said, smiling up at me.

I stared down at him for a long moment, observing his handsome face.

“You’re a strange man.” I said with a small smile.

He sighed, looking ahead of us.

“Yeah.” He muttered, beginning to walk forward.

* * *

 

We got back to Hermione’s around 6:20. Harry left to drop Rose off at Molly’s, leaving me to help Hermione tame her hair. With about three bottles of hair potion and several spells that I didn’t even know existed, it fell in beautiful ringlets around her face. With a kiss on the cheek and a thank you, she disappeared into her room to change.

I emerged from the hall, finding Harry and Ron lounging on the couch. Harry looked up when I entered, tilting his head a little in confusion.

“You look sweaty.” He stated.

“I am.” I said, pushing my fingers through my hair.

“Why?” He asked.

“I was helping Hermione with her hair.” I replied.

Harry let out a low whistle, raising his eyebrows at me.

“Yikes. Well done to you. I once set her hair on fire, so I reckon you did loads better than me.” Ron said.

“Ron!” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

“It grew back!” He said defensively, folding his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling over at me again.

“I’m going to take a shower, did you want to get in after me?” I asked.

“I could just get in with you.” Harry said with a grin.

“BLEGH- HARRY STOP!” Ron exclaimed disgustedly, shoving Harry on the arm.

Harry laughed loudly as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

“I’ll get in after.” Harry replied seriously, still being attacked by Ron. “Or I could just shower with Ron.” He said with a shrug, slinging an arm around Ron’s waist, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“BLE- HARRY!! HARRY NO!! NO!!” Ron shouted, his hand shoving Harry’s face backwards and away from himself.

“JUST ONE KISS!” Harry shouted.

Hermione came out from behind me, apparently concerned by the ruckus.

“What’s going on in here?” She asked, struggling with the zipper on her dress.

“My boyfriend is trying to kiss your husband.” I explained, reaching forward to tug the zip upwards.

“It’s about time. I reckon they were bound to kiss at some point.” She said with a sigh, folding her arms as she observed them.

At once, Harry and Ron froze, Ron’s hand still on Harry’s face, and Harry’s arms still around Ron’s waist.

“BLEHG!” They both shouted at the same time, peeling away from each other.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at a smiling Hermione, sighing as I left the room.

“I’m going to shower, make-out with whoever you want.” I said, waving a hand over my shoulder.

I didn’t realize that I was smiling until I saw myself in the bathroom mirror, suddenly becoming aware of the ache in my cheeks. Pulling my clothes off, I showered quickly, wrapping a towel around my waist before walking across the hall towards my room.

I walked into the bedroom, finding that Harry was already in there.

“Hey.” I said, pointing my wand at my hair to dry it. “Shower’s open.” I said, walking over to the wardrobe.

“Great, thanks.” Harry replied, sighing heavily as he lay out his new robes on the bed.

“Something wrong?” I asked, looking at him in the mirror.

“No, I’m fine. These events are always a bit long, you know? Not much to do except be ogled at. It gets a bit boring after a while.” He replied as he walked over to me.

I leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my stomach, looking at his reflection as it looked back at me.

“At least you’ll be there this time.” He said, rubbing his thumb across my stomach gently.

I smiled, tilting my head to kiss his temple.

“It’ll be fun.” I said, leaning my head against the side of his.

He sighed, his chin resting on my shoulder.

“I doubt it.” He replied. “I’m going to shower, I’ll be out soon.” He said, kissing my cheek as he removed his arms from around my waist.

I finished styling my hair after he left, walking over to the bureau to grab socks and boxers. Dropping my towel, I pulled on my socks, standing to pull on my boxers. I put one leg in before a wicked thought came to mind.

Letting the boxers slide to the floor, I stuffed them back in the drawer and pulled on my trousers. Maybe this event wouldn’t be so boring after all.

  



	50. The Charity Event

We arrived to the party just on time, and I was happily surprised to see that it was a ballroom much like one mother would rent out for a special event. Though mine and Harry’s robes were slightly more intricate than some people’s, we blended in well with most of the crowd. There weren’t any tables in the ballroom, so people stood in small clusters at various points in the room, some wandering around the room to various groups, others drinking champagne and watching those who dared dance in the center of the room

The decorations were limited, and due to the fact that it was a charity function, I could understand why. Hermione had mentioned that there would be a few speeches, and I saw a stage on which I assumed they would be given. Harry kissed my cheek as he was dragged away by some blonde woman and her date, chattering something about her new baby.

I decided to stick around Hermione, hoping that I would be able to meet some of the people that she and Harry had in common. And, perhaps, improve whatever their opinion was of me. Though all of Harry’s close friends had accepted me, I knew that the popular opinion was not a good one. It was time to change that.

* * *

 

We had been at the event for about an hour when Harry started to withdraw from conversation, politely ducking his head as he made his way over to me.

“How’s everything going over here?” He asked, smiling over at Hermione and the few other strangers in the pod of people that I had been conversing with.

“Good. Greg was just telling us about the first time he met you.” Hermione said.

Harry frowned a little and tilted his head, looking over at the man to my left.

“It was at um.. What the Ministry, right? In the lift?” Harry asked.

“Righ’ yeh are. When they were tryna bring in owls again instead o’ those flyin’ letters. Owl took a dump right in me coffee.” Greg said.

“Right! Right, I remember that.” Harry said with a polite laugh, waiting for Greg to get distracted before leaning over to me.

“Thrilling conversation, huh?” He asked in a lowered voice, smiling up at me.

I smiled and nodded, looking down into my champagne.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked, resting his hand on the small of my back.

I looked down at him and shook my head.

“No, I want to hear more about owls defecating in coffee cups, it’s quite enticing.” I mumbled sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head, smiling up at me.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we left.” He offered.

“Nah I want to stay. Besides, I know something you don’t know.” I said tauntingly.

He let out a short laugh, raising his eyebrows.

“And what’s that?” He asked.

I studied his face for a moment, leaning forward close to his ear. He looked down at my shoe, his hand still on my back as he listened intently for my words.

“I’m not wearing underwear.” I whispered, leaning away from him after a second’s pause.

There was still a faint smile on his lips, but his eyes had traveled up my leg and were now fixated on my groin.

“It’s impolite to stare.” I chided, waving my hand in the way of Harry’s eye line.

His smile disappeared, and he fixed me with a gaze so heated I was surprised I didn’t burst into flames right then and there. Giving him a cool smirk, I drank a sip of my champagne, pulling half of my robes back as I put my hand in my pocket, giving him the perfect view. Harry, on the other hand, pulled his robes shut, now completely hiding the entire front of his body altogether.

“Harry, I think the head of the department wants to speak with you. Will you come over with me?” Hermione asked, resting a hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry nodded, though I’m not entirely sure he had heard what she said, his eyes too busy tracing their way across my body. I watched his back as Hermione led him across the ballroom. He turned and looked back at me over his shoulder, to which I raised by champagne glass in his direction. He didn’t get a chance to scowl because the person Hermione wanted to introduce him too had now approached, holding her hand out to greet Harry.

I’m sure Greg probably wanted to tell me another thrilling tale, but I had far more important things to watch for. Much, much more important. I finished off my champagne, setting it on a waiter’s tray as he passed.

Harry shook the woman’s hand, quickly, but politely abandoning conversation. I had expected him to walk directly to the washroom, but he instead turned towards me, walking forward with such powerful strides it was as if he were flying.

“Excuse us.” He said to the group that I had previously been neglecting, resting his hand on my waist to gently lead me aside. “Draco sodding Malfoy, what are you trying to do to me?” He asked in a lowered voice, glancing at all the bystanders.

“My middle name is actually ‘Lucius’ for your information, and I’m just trying to make things more interesting for you.” I said with an innocent shrug.

“By making my _heart stop_?” He whispered. “You expect me to walk around and make intelligent conversation when you’re-” He cut off, realizing that his voice had been rising. “That you’re...”

“Naked underneath my clothes? News flash, Potter, everyone here is naked underneath their clothes.” I muttered, pushing my hand through my hair.

“I’m going to have a stroke.” He said, resting his forehead in his hand.

“Relax, Harry, it’s just a little fun.” I said, reaching forward to rest my hand on his hip, his silky robes sliding across the back of my hand.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a very deep breath. I tugged him toward me a little, as if I were drawing him in to dance. He looked up at me and exhaled, his green eyes looking all around my face. I let my hand fall lower, kneading the firm flesh of his arse underneath his robes, causing a harsh red blush to form across his cheeks.

“People will see!” He whispered harshly, but made no move to step out of my grasp.

A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth and I pulled him up against my side, feeling that he was just as turned on as I had expected him to be. He let out a shaky breath, clenching his jaw as if to try and regain control over himself.

“I’m-” He said as he took a deep breath. “Going to the washroom.” He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek before turning to head off in the direction of a large black door.

I smiled as I watched him go, pleased that my plan had worked effectively. Though, there was now another course of action that I had to consider. _If_ no one was in that washroom... and _if_ no one noticed mine or Harry’s absence... who knows how long we could be in there without drawing attention?

There’s only one way to find out.

After checking around to see if anyone was looking at me, I put my hands in my pockets and began towards the black door that Harry had just disappeared through. I kept my head low as I went, though I doubt that did anything to help the situation I was about to put myself in.

I pushed the door open, walking in to see Harry standing at one of the sinks, one hand on either side of the basin. He looked up when I entered, shutting his eyes tightly before putting his face in his hand and sighing. I walked over to him, slowly sliding my hand up his back. His body was trembling underneath my hand, a shiver running down his spine as I squeezed his shoulder gently.

“Draco.” He groaned, moving his hand away from his face to grip the basin again. “You know what that does to me.” He said quietly, sighing heatedly as I continued to rub his shoulders.

“I do.” I replied, my voice echoing in the large bathroom.

“You’re killing me.” He said shakily, raising his head to look at me in the reflection.

My lips turned up into a smile as I leaned forward to kiss his neck, watching as his eyes closed, his lips parting with a heavy sigh. I wrapped one of my hands underneath his arm, sliding my fingers across his chest, underneath his robes. His heartbeat was fast and strong underneath my palm, breathing irregular.

“Someone could walk in.” He whispered.

“So let them.” I replied, leaving light kisses across the side of his neck.

“It’ll be in the papers for weeks.” He warned.

“At least it will be factual information this time.” I muttered, sliding my hand down across his lower stomach.

He let out a shaky laugh, his knuckles white as he gripped the sink.

“Factual information that I _don’t_ actually have a tattoo of a snitch on my ass.” He said.

“Was that a rumor in the paper?” I asked, briefly pausing my assault on his neck to look at him in the mirror.

“Probably.” He said in an exhale, finally turning around to face me. “We can’t.” He said, his eyes trained on my lips.

“Can’t we?” I asked with a small smirk.

“We’ll be caught, surely.” He said with the small shake of his head.

I drew my wand, waving it at the door.

“Colloportus.” I muttered before tucking my wand away. “Now no one can get in.”

“Or out.” Harry said, eyes still on my mouth.

I hummed in affirmation, sliding my hands up his sides slowly. He was leaning back against the sink, hands behind himself presumably still gripping the basin.

“This is a charity function.” He reminded me.

“And this is a cause that requires great attention.” I said, unbuttoning his waistcoat.

“It took me twenty minutes to get these robes on properly.” He sighed.

“It will take me three to get them off.” I replied.

“We can’t.” He said shakily, taking a deep breath.

“Do you want too?” I asked, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Draco, we ca-” He started.

“Do you want too?” I repeated, looking up at his face instead of the fingers that were working at the buttons of his shirt.

He shut his mouth and swallowed hard, apparently surprised by the sudden eye contact.

“Tell me what you want, Harry.” I said softly, stepping away from him.

His eyes locked onto my hands as I unclasped the button of my waistcoat, reaching up to begin unbuttoning my shirt. He finally released the basin that he had been holding onto for dear life, his arms going slack by his sides as he watched my hands work their way down the front of my shirt.

“We can’t.” He said feebly.

“Okay.” I said, pulling my robes, waistcoat, and shirt off with one motion, reaching up to hang it on the door beside me.

I unlatched my belt, remembering with a jolt that I wasn’t wearing boxers. With this, I would make myself almost completely naked, while he was fully clothed. The thought was more of a thrill than that of fright. By this point Harry looked pained, his eyebrows drawn together as he watched my hands, his ragged breaths filling the room.

“What do you want, Harry?” I asked quietly, slowly unbuttoning my trousers, my silk tie sliding across my abdomen.

“I-” He started, cutting himself off to shut his mouth and swallow.

I was pulling down the zipper of my trousers one tooth at a time, now leaning back against the wall behind me, my hips pushed forward.

“God- Draco.” Harry sighed, exhaling shakily as he shook his head. “You’re _killing_ me.”

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked, removing my hands from the waistband of my trousers, letting them hang open on my hips.

He let out a noise that sounded like a whimper, his eyes trained on my low hanging trousers.

“Draco..” He whispered, shaking his head at me.

“Harry.” I replied, tilting my head a little as he looked up at me.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, sinking to his knees in front of my feet.

I barely had time to prepare myself before he had pulled my trousers down to my knees, his stubble scratching my hip as he kissed his way across it. His hands were sliding up the back of my thighs up to the small of my back, pulling my hips towards him as he kissed my stomach and groin. I laced my fingers into his hair, exhaling in a soft moan as he mouthed the length of my erection, tongue slipping out and leaving behind cool patches across my skin.

He brought his hand around to hold the base of my dick, now licking and sucking on the head of it as if it were the best lolly he’s ever had. He was moaning just as often as I was, if not more so. He began taking me deeper, his mouth pulling me in as if trying to make up for all the time in which I hadn’t been there. The hand that had been holding my dick in place now dropped lower, cupping my balls gently as his mouth went to work.

Both of my hands were now in his hair, and I was bowing over him, watching every bob of his head, or lash of his tongue. I’m sure I almost blacked out when he pulled my entire dick into his mouth, his throat hugging me tightly, tugging and tugging and tugging with each swallow. He pulled my hips forward even still, as if making sure that he got every last inch.

I wasn’t aware that I was even saying anything until he moved his mouth away, suddenly becoming aware that words were being twisted with moans as they fell from my lips. I slid my hands away from his hair, cupping his face as I pulled him up toward my own. We kissed as I walked forward, only stopping when his back hit the edge of the sink. I pressed my hips against his, the roughness of his trousers only heightening my arousal.

With strength that I didn’t even know I had, I lifted him up to sit on the edge of the sink, my fingers automatically going to work on his trousers.

“I didn’t know you could pick me up.” He gasped out, working to unbutton his shirt.

“I’m full of surprises, Potter.” I muttered out before catching his lips with mine, tugging his trousers and boxers down as he lifted himself up from the sink.

I blindly removed one of his shoes, yanking his trousers from that leg to leave them hanging off his other.

“Tell me what you want.” I said, pushing his shirt open to expose his abdomen.

“I want you.” He moaned, wrapping his legs around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I rocked my hips against him, kissing my way up his neck and jaw as he moaned softly.

“How much?” I whispered, sliding my hands across his stomach.

“More than anything- please-” He whispered urgently, his voice shaky. “I ache for you- Draco, please.” He moaned my name, my hairs standing on end.

I accioed the lubricant that I had tucked away in my pocket, thankful that I had decided to bring it. After squirting some onto my fingertips, I found his entrance, inserting one of my fingers slowly.

“Another.” He requested almost immediately.

I obliged, pressing in another one of my fingers. It was a tight fit, his body clenching around me as I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of him. He was trembling by this point, his fingers digging into the top of my back. He arched upwards as I hooked my fingers, twisting my wrist as I straightened them out again.

“Draco-” He gasped out in a shuddering breath.

I pushed in another finger, making his head fall against the mirror at his back, his eyes closing as I worked my fingers inside of him. His forehead was gleaming with sweat, seemingly unable to keep from moving his hips in accordance with my fingers, incoherent whispers of words coming from his mouth. He was struggling to keep his eyes on my face, and I watched as they fell closed with each upwards hook of my fingers.

“Draco, you’re killing me.” He whimpered out.

“So far I’ve killed you three times today.” I pointed out, watching as his mouth dropped open at a particularly vigorous twist of my wrist.

“I feel like- I’m dying-” He gasped out.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked, stilling my fingers.

“No- NO please, please don’t stop- Draco-” He begged, his hands wrapping around the back of my neck as if that would make my fingers move. He rolled his hips, his heels digging into the back of my thighs, but my fingers remained still. “Draco- Draco, please- I can’t- Draco-” He pleaded in a choked voice, squirming underneath me.

I finally hooked my fingers upwards, watching his head fall back against the mirror again, exhaling in relief as I worked my fingers inside of him.

“I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to lose my sodding mind.” He gasped, picking his head up to look at me through heavily lidded eyes.

“With pleasure.” I replied, picking up the lubricant again.

I coated my dick with it, making sure to not linger too long on how good my hand felt around my dick- Harry felt much better. Looking up at Harry’s face, he nodded, his hand now gripping my shoulder firmly, the other wrapped around his dick. I slowly pushed forward, the head of my dick slowly sliding into his entrance. Harry moaned, his eyebrows drawing up as he rolled his hips, his legs tightening around my waist, pulling me toward him.

“ _God-_ you feel so fu-” He took in a sharp breath, eyes closing as if he were around to climax right then and there. “Fucking good.” He finished in an exhale, his hand wrapping up around the back of my neck.

I let out a shaky laugh, bracing one of my hands on the edge of the sink as I leaned forward to kiss him, my other hand holding his hips to keep him in place. Slowly, I began to move my hips forwards and backwards. He moaned against my lips, both of his hands now knotting into my hair tightly. I broke away from the kiss in favor of breathing, resting my forehead against his as I began to pick up pace.

“Fuck-” Harry gasped, clawing at my upper back. “So good-”

I smiled and pecked a kiss to his lips, removing my hand from his hip to tug at his dick, realizing that I was approaching climax a lot faster than I had initially intended.

“Draco, I’m so close- Draco-” Harry gasped, the soap dispensers on the sinks rattling in their silver, wire holders. “ _Draco-_ I’m going t-” He started, his body arching upwards as the ground shook beneath my feet, his hands practically burning the back of my neck.

I climaxed shortly after he did, my toes curling at the speedy onset of my orgasm. Clutching the sink on which Harry was sitting, I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I caught my breath. He was slowly pushing his fingers through my hair, his chest rising and falling a little more steadily than mine.

“These robes cost more than two month’s rent and we just had sex in them.” Harry said breathily.

I laughed, rocking my head back and forth against his shoulder.

“Guess we can’t return them, huh?” I asked.

He chuckled, sliding his hands up and down my back. I slowly pulled myself out of him, kissing his collarbone softly as I leaned back to look down at him.

“Not as good as the kitchen counter.” I said with a smirk.

“Or the armchair.” He replied, smile growing on his flushed face.

“Counter was better.” I muttered.

He chuckled again, sitting up as his legs slipped down from my waist.

“How are we going to face all those people after what we’ve just done?” He asked.

“With a smile.” I replied, waving my wand at both of us to clean up our mess.

I pulled up my trousers as Harry worked on the buttons to his shirt. He slipped down from the sink, reaching for the trousers and boxers that had fallen off of his foot sometime during our escapades. I quickly reached down and picked up his boxers, tucking them away in my pocket before he could even stand up straight again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, eyeing my pocket as I pulled on my waistcoat.

I simply smirked, pulling on my robes.

“How do you expect me to go out there and talk to people normally, knowing that I haven’t got any boxers on?” He questions.

“Well-” I said with a sigh, pushing my fingers through my hair to straighten it out. “I’ve been considering cutting out boxers altogether. Quite a bother, really.” I said, drawing my wand.

I placed a kiss on his now open mouth as I unlocked the door, giving him a wink before I disappeared through it, returning to the rest of the party. No one seemed to notice our absence, the only thing coming to people’s attention being the small ‘earthquake’ that shook the whole ballroom.

  



	51. Reflections

“Love.” I said quietly, pushing my fingers through Draco’s hair. “Breakfast’s on.”

He blinked his eyes open slowly, frowning against the sunlight. When he finally focused on my face, a slow smile spread across his lips, eyes closing again as he rested his head back down on the pillow.

“Potter.” He said with a grin.

“Malfoy.” I replied, continuing to stroke his hair. “You need a haircut.”

He huffed out a breath of air.

“I’ll contact my hairdresser.” He muttered.

I frowned and tilted my head.

“You have a hairdresser?” I asked.

“Yeah. He’s quite handsome. Bit of a plonker though.” He replied with a long sigh.

I gave him a small, confused frown, tilting my head a little when he squinted an eye open and looked up at me.

“It’s you, scarhead, you’re my hairdresser.” He said, before shutting his eyes again.

“Oh.” I said with a small laugh. “Well, thank- wait. Plonker?” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He smiled up at me moving his arms to wrap them around my neck. After rolling me onto my back, he leaned down to kiss me, smile still on his lips. I slid my hands up his back, taking a deep breath as he settled down on top of me.

“Our breakfast is going to go cold.” I said between kisses.

“So let it. Why don’t we just stay in bed all day, hm?” He asked, now trailing a line of kisses across my jaw.

I smiled. “I’d love too.” I said honestly, sliding one of my hands up to stroke his hair softly. “But we have too many things we need to do.” I said with a sigh.

“Like what?” Draco asked, still littering light kisses across my face and neck.

“Go house hunting. Talk to Toby. Go to the Ministry to figure out what the hell happened with Michael. All the things we’ve been procrastinating for days now.” I said.

“Mmm.” He hummed unconcernedly. “Tomorrow.” He said.

I smiled shaking my head at his stubbornness. “Today. You don’t have to come, I can go alone. It might be better that way anyways.” I said, rubbing his back gently.

“Fat chance, Potter. If that bloke is mental enough to date Michael, then who knows what he’ll do.” He said, propping himself up on his elbow. “I’m coming with you.” He said firmly.

I sighed, observing the determination that filled his eyes.

“Okay.” I agreed reluctantly.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek, reaching his hand up to pull at the collar of my shirt.

“Reckon we can just live with Ron and Hermione forever? House hunting seems so dull.” Draco said with a sigh.

I smiled and laughed. “Well, today is Sunday, so that means we have 5 days to turn in the rent papers if you still want to live in my flat. I’m sure if we talk to Toby and sort all of this out, it will be fine to live there.” I suggested with a casual shrug.

He sighed, smiling as he shook his head at me. “I want to move. I just.. Let’s go house hunting tomorrow, okay? Or maybe the next day.” He said with another smile. “Furniture shopping is fun. We can do that.” He added.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him. “Okay, but we can’t live here forever, no matter how much Ron and Hermione want us too.” I said. “They just like me here ‘cause Rose doesn’t cry as much.” I muttered sarcastically.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the reason.” He replied, pushing his fingers through my hair slowly. “When are we going to try and see Toby?” He asked, small frown pulling at his eyebrows.

“After breakfast I suppose. It’s not like we can send a letter in advance. He’ll probably try to run.” I said, rubbing my hand up and down his back. “Are you okay to go back to your old house?” I asked.

He nodded, watching his fingers as he pushed them through my hair. “Yeah, I should probably get more of my stuff anyways. If it’s still there, that is.”

“You think he kept it?” I asked.

He shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe. He probably thought I was going to go back to him.”

I stayed silent for a long moment, looking up at his handsome face. His grey eyes were studying my hair like it was made of gold, soft breaths of air making his chest rise and fall against my own.

“Do you think that- if we hadn’t of gotten together, I mean- do you think that you would have gone back to him?” I asked with a small frown.

He frowned, too, contemplating my question.

“I don’t think I would have had an option.” He replied after a long moment. “He would have come after me if I had gone to the manor. If you hadn't have been there that night at the pub- or any time after that.. I’d still be with him.” He explained.

“You don’t think you would’ve ever run? Called aurors- or- or anything?” I asked.

“I thought about it. A lot. Almost every day. I threatened to leave all the time, and even made it all the way outside once before he followed.” He said, frowning at my hair now. “He always made me feel so guilty. Always talked about how much he loved me- it was my fault that he hurt me because of how crazy I made him. He said he’d kill both of us before he’d let anyone else have me. I always excused him for hitting me. He always made it seem like it wasn’t his fault. He was abused as a kid, so.. I just thought that he hit me because he didn’t know what else to do.” He said with a small shrug. “I felt bad that I had a better childhood than him. Sure, father was mental, but he did what he did because he thought it was best for me. He was always protecting me- always trying to make things right. Of course, he was wrong, but I thought that maybe... I could fix Michael. I thought I could change him. That maybe if I stayed with him long enough.. things would get better. That they would go back to how it was in the beginning.” He said slowly, his fingers now still. “I was wrong.” He said quietly.

“Do you think that-” I started, almost afraid to voice the question on my mind. I didn’t know if I could handle his answer. “Do you think that I could hurt you? Even though we’re happy now, what if I-”

“No.” He interrupted. “No, Harry. I don’t. You wouldn’t.” He said, shaking his head down at me.

“But my Aunt and Uncle- they were like his parents. What if I just turn into him- what if I hurt you?” I asked, tears now welling in my eyes at the harbored fears spilling from my mouth.

Draco shook his head, holding my face in both of his hands as he kissed different parts of my face.

“Shh.. Harry, shh.. You would never hurt me. Not ever.” He said softly, kissing my forehead.

I looked up at his blurred face, blinking away my tears.

“But what if I do? What if I just lose it one day, and- and there’s nobody else there but you and I end up hurting you.” I asked.

“You wouldn’t.” He repeated, stroking my hair softly. “Besides, if you so much as lay a finger on me you’ll have both Hermione and Pansy to watch out for.” He said quietly.

I let out a breathy laugh, reaching my hand up to wipe at my eyes.

“If I ever do- please promise you’ll leave.” I said, looking up at him.

His small smile sobered, a small frown creasing his brow.

“Harry..” He said with a small shake of his head.

“Promise me, Draco. Please.” I said seriously.

He looked down at me for a long moment before nodding his head slowly.

“Okay. If you hurt me, I’ll leave. I promise.” He said.

I exhaled in relief, sliding my hand up around the back of his neck before I kissed his forehead. He rested his head against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around him, his soft hair rubbing against my cheek.

“Are you any good at heating charms?” He asked suddenly.

“What?” I asked with a small frown.

“Well our breakfast is probably as cold as Pansy’s heart by now.” He muttered.

I laughed loudly, shaking my head at him. How could he turn such a serious conversation into laughter with one simple sentence?

“I love you.” I said, trying to remember the last time those words had left my mouth.

“I love you, too, scarhead.” He replied, leaning his face up to kiss my cheek as I smiled.

 

* * *

I reached over and held Harry’s hand tightly, looking up at the dull grey exterior of my old flat.

“Are you sure he’s here?” I whispered, as if Toby might hear me from all the way inside the complex.

“Yes. I told Kingsley to contact me if he moved locations. He’s in there.” He said with a nod.

I swallowed nervously and nodded, beginning across the street with Harry by my side.

“If you decide at any point that you want to leave, just apparate back to Hermione’s and I’ll catch up with you later.” He said.

“Come off it, Potter. I’m not leaving you for a second.” I replied with more steadiness in my voice than I had been expecting.

I took a deep breath as we pushed through the door, starting up the stairs slowly.

“It’s the first door on the left.” I whispered shakily.

“I know.” Harry replied, walking straight up to it.

“Ready?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

“Ready.” He replied, nodding at me.

Slowly, I raised my fist, knocking three times on the blue door in front of me. I held my breath as we waited, listening for Michael’s heavy footsteps, even though I knew they would not come. I looked over at Harry when I heard a heavy thud and the clink of bottles, gripping his hand even tighter.

I heard one of the several locks on the inside of the door slide open, followed by three more. He seemed to struggle with the last one, because it took exponentially longer. Slowly, the door creaked open, and Toby leaned heavily against the doorframe, squinting at us confusedly.

“Whos’it.” He asked.

“Um..” I said hesitantly, not expecting such relaxed composure. “It’s Draco Malfoy? I don’t know if you rememb-” I started timidly.

Judging by how quickly he slammed the door in my face, I’d take it he did remember. Harry had apparated within a half second, and I shoved through the unlocked door into the dark flat.

“Harry!?” I called, sliding my hand across the wall in search of the light switch.

I could hear a struggle going on somewhere in front of me, but the room was dark, light cut off by closed curtains. I heard the loud thud of bodies hitting the floor as I finally found the light switch, flicking it on only to be blinded by the sudden bright light.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry exclaimed, but a wand did not fly through the air. “Where’s your wand?!”

I looked around, trying to find where he was. Walking around the sofa and coffee table, which were both littered with empty liquor bottles, I spotted them on the ground.

“I don’t want to hurt you, mate. We’re just here to talk.” Harry was saying.

He had Toby on the ground, one of his hands on Toby’s head, the other holding Toby’s arms behind his back.

“Getoffme! GET OFF ME!” He shouted.

“You’re drunk, stop fighting. You won’t win this one.” Harry said calmly, now resting his knee on the back of Toby’s legs.

Toby continued to squirm against Harry’s grasp, letting out grunts and slurred words every once in awhile.

“Are you done?” Harry asked impatiently, looking more annoyed than anything.

“Get’ff. I don’t have anythin t’say t’you.” Toby said, his voice muffled by the carpet.

Heaving a great sigh, Harry lifted Toby from the ground by the back of his arms, walking him over to the couch. With a simple wave of his hands, all the bottles and empty takeaway containers disappeared, replaced by Toby a moment later.

“Try to run and I’ll set you on fire.” Harry said casually, leaning up against a wall.

“Blimen’ell.” Toby muttered, folding his arms. “I’m not gonna run. Got nothin to run for.”

“Funny, because you seemed pretty keen to get out of here a minute ago.” Harry said, drawing his wand.

“Oi- Oi! I ain’t done nothin, put tha’away.” Toby said, holding his hands up defensively.

“Relax, It’s just a sobering charm.” Harry said.

“No it innin’t! Those things hurt like hell.” Toby objected.

“I know.” Harry said, flicking his wand in Toby’s direction.

Suddenly Toby was writhing in pain as if Harry was using Crucio on him.

“Harry!” I exclaimed, horrified.

Before his two-syllable name was out of my mouth, Toby had stopped yelling and was now panting on the couch, clutching his chest.

“Bastard.” He spat.

“Relax, it’s not that bad.” Harry said, tucking his wand away. “Then again, maybe I just got used to using them every morning.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Regardless, I need you to be sober right now, so now you are. Sorry.” He said, barely a note of sympathy in his voice.

Toby groaned and rubbed his face, dropping his hand down to his lap.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice cold, but no longer slurred.

“I want to know why you jinxed my house.” Harry stated.

Toby sighed, reaching over as if to grab something, only to come up with an empty couch cushion.

“Listen. I wasn’t in my right state of mind I- I wasn’t thinking clearly. It won’t happen again.” Toby said, sounding sincere.

“That wasn’t my question.” Harry said, folding his arms again.

Toby glared at Harry, grinding his teeth angrily.

“Cause I blamed him- for Michael’s d-” He jabbed a thumb in my direction, cutting himself off halfway through the sentence. “Michael was in Azkaban ‘cause of him. He was taken away from me and killed because of _him_!” He said, standing now.

“Watch it.” Harry said threateningly.

I looked at Toby calmly, knowing that he probably wouldn’t make it a single step before Harry would take him down.

“How long were you with Michael?” I asked.

“Six months. What’s it to you?” He questioned angrily.

I let out a huff, shaking my head.

“I was with him for three years. _Three years,_ Toby. You’re not the only one he cheated on me with, either. There was nothing special about you. All you were to him was an errand boy and someone to fuck when he got tired of me.” I said, surprised at how quickly my anger had risen.

“That’s a _lie._ Michael loved me.” Toby shouted back.

“Don’t fool yourself. Let me guess. He’ll buy you stuff, but only after he tosses you around a little bit.” I said, taking a step towards him. “He’ll knock a tooth out, then kiss your bleeding mouth and say he loves you before you even realized he was angry.” I stated, still walking forwards. “You think that he hits you because everything's your fault. That he hits you because you deserve it. Because he’s the only one who’s ever going to love you and you’re lucky to even have him at all. Is that what he told you?!” I asked, stopping when I realized how close I had gotten to him. My chest was heaving by this point, my hands balled up into fists by my sides.

“Michael never hurt me-” He started timidly.

“Liar! Don’t you fucking lie to me because I know. I _know him._ That’s what he did to me, and that’s what he did to you. Isn’t it?” I asked. “ _Isn’t it?!_ ” I shouted, now a mere foot away from him.

He pressed his lips together, standing his ground.

“Take off your shirt.” I said.

“What?” Toby asked, clutching the material with sudden protectiveness.

“Take it off. If you haven’t got anything to hide, then it won’t matter.” I said, crossing my arms.

Judging by his lack of reply to Harry when asked for a wand, and the fact that Michael had only died a week ago, I could assume that there would at least be some sort of bruise or abrasion on his body.

“No.” He said, folding his arms.

“Harry.” I said, looking over at him.

Without another word, Harry waved his hand, making Toby’s shirt disappear. Just as I had expected, there were wounds all across his skin, large bruises covering his stomach, some in the shape of handprints covering his wrists and biceps.

“Stop. Leave, I want you to leave.” Toby said, beginning to stumble backwards away from me. “Get out! Get out of my house or I’ll- I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Get aurors here? Great. This is my house anyways, it’s under my name now that Michael’s gone.” I said, walking towards him. “Turn around and look in the mirror.” I requested.

“No.” He said, his back hitting the wall.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because- I- I can’t. I can’t.” He said, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Why?” I questioned.

“I just can’t.” He said, shaking his head his back now pressing up against the mirror that hung on the far wall of the living room.

I outstretched my hand to Harry, who had begun walking towards Toby. He stopped and looked at me, glancing down at my hand before taking a step backwards. I dropped my hand and looked over at Toby, who was hunched over near the wall, hugging his stomach as he shut his eyes closed tightly.

“Toby.” I said quietly.

“Just leave. Please, just go. I’m sorry- I won’t bother you again. I’ll move out- but just- please- go.” He said, shaking his head.

“When’s the last time you looked in a mirror?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said shakily.

“Face yourself. Look what he’s done to you.” I said.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. He began walking forward at a dilatory pace, taking in deep breaths as he lifted his face to look at me. I could see him shaking, his breath quiet and rigid.

“Turn around.” I said softly, seeing myself reflected in his eyes.

He pressed his lips together, chin trembling as he exhaled through his nose. Slowly, he turned around, eyes downcast. I watched his reflection as his eyes found his face, welling with tears as he stared back at himself. His gaze dropped to his shoulders and then to his bruised biceps. Unfolding his arms, he observed his torso, turning to examine the raised marks on his back from Michael’s favorite Dragon skin belt.

“Does that look like love to you?” I asked quietly.

I practically watched him fall apart, tears streaming down his face as he knelt to the floor, clutching the arm of the couch like it was his lifeline. After kneeling down and resting my hand on his shoulder, I looked over to Harry, seeing that he had tears in his eyes, too.

“Can you heal him, please?” I asked him quietly.

He sniffed harshly and nodded, wiping at his face before drawing his wand.

  



	52. For Hire

Harry exhaled heavily as soon as we apparated home, immediately flopping down onto the couch.

“That was unexpected.” He said, leaning his head on the couch cushion.

“Yeah.” I muttered, pushing my fingers through my hair as I sat down next to him.

We had made an agreement with Toby in which he could stay in the flat until rent ran out next month. I told him that I would be back to pick up my belongings, and that I’d get rid of everything that belonged to Michael unless he wanted it. Which, not surprisingly, he didn’t.

“So how are we going to tell Ron and Hermione that we’re going back home?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

He smiled and huffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. I’ll tell them to go out to dinner on me and then break the news to them in the morning.” He said with a crooked smile.

“They’ll be heartbroken.” I said, semi sarcastically.

He laughed, shrugging a little.

“I’m sure they’ll enjoy a little more privacy.” He said with a large sigh.

“But, right now I have to head over to the ministry and talk to Kingsley about Michael’s case. See if they need any help and all that.” He said, carding his fingers through his hair. “If Hermione and Ron get back while I’m gone, go ahead and tell them I left some money in the cookie tin in the tea cabinet for dinner, and that I’ll watch after Rose while they’re gone.”

I nodded, standing as he did.

He walked over to the fireplace, reaching up to grab a bit of floo powder. His hand froze just as he reached the powder, turning around a second later to walk back over to me. He drew me into a tight hug, hands sliding up my back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, closing my eyes as he took a deep breath, rocking back and forth a little. He rested one of his large hands on the back of my head, letting it slide down to the nape of my neck.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said quietly.

I shut my eyes tighter as they stung with tears, swallowing around the knot in my throat as I tucked my face in the crook of his neck. He continued to rub my back slowly, kissing the side of my head. I dug my fingers into the muscular planes of his back, hugging him tightly before I let him go. Leaning up, I pressed a small kiss to his lips, watching as he walked toward the fireplace again.

“I love you.” I said as he grabbed some floo powder.

“I love you back.” He replied with a smile, giving me a lingering look before stepping into the floo.

After Harry disappeared in the flames, I sniffed and wiped at the wetness that had formed in my eyes. I made my way farther into the house, pausing outside of my door when I saw a note attached to it.

“Ron and I are at The Burrow for Sunday roast. Feel free to come join us. -H.” I plucked the note from the door, looking down at it.

Pushing my way through the door, I set the note down and drew my wand, twirling it between my fingers as I thought. I had three options; Wait for Harry to get back and tell him about the note, go to the ministry and tell Harry about the note, or leave and pretend I didn’t see it. I tapped the tip of my wand against my lips as I paced around the room, looking down at the note.

Suddenly, a bizarre and completely irrational thought came to mind. I quickly shook it away, casting the note aside on the bed as I passed by it. Pulling off my shirt, I tried to ignore the note completely, planning to claim that I was going to head over as soon as I got out of the shower, but part of me didn’t want to ignore it. 

After a few more seconds contemplation, I yanked my shirt back over my head and grabbed my wand, closing my eyes to initiate the most stupid decision I had ever made.

* * *

 

“Is Kingsley in?” I asked Lydia, who was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

“Yes, he’s- Mr. Potter, sir.” She said after she looked up, standing up quickly. “Yes, Mr. Potter, he’s in his office. O-one moment please.” She stuttered, nearly tripping over her chair as she made her way to Kingsley’s office.

I sighed a little as I watched her go, wondering when she would stop being alarmed by my presence. She emerged a moment later, waving me in.

“Harry.” Kingsley’s voice rang clear through the room.

“Hey Kingsley.” I said, allowing him to pull me in for a hug.

I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome, considering the last time I saw him, I called him an idiot. Then again, Kingsley always had welcomed constructive criticism.

“What can I help you with today?” He asked, taking his seat behind his desk.

“I’m actually here to ask if you needed any help with the Rutherford case.” I said.

“Thanks, but we’ve got everything sorted. The trial is tomorrow.” He said, picking up a folder from his desk. “Feel free to take the case file home and review it. I think you’ll find something of interest in there for Mr. Malfoy.” He said.

“Like what?” I asked, flipping it open.

“Possibly the fact that the prison guard responsible for Mr. Rutherford’s murder was hired by none other than Lucius Malfoy.” He stated.

My stomach dropped, eyes flashing over to his dark face.

“You’re kidding me?” I asked suspiciously.

“I’m not. Look at the third page, he confessed.” He directed.

I did as I was told, eyes scanning down the page until I found his name, beginning to read his statement.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the burrow, I was confronted by a house- well- what looked like several houses that had been piled high on top of each other. I looked up at it and swallowed nervously, still holding Hermione’s note and my wand in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I looked over at the door in front of me, tucking my wand away as I approached it.

I knocked lightly, part of me hoping that they wouldn’t hear me at all. Regardless of what I had been hoping, there was a scrape of chairs legs on the ground, and a female voice calling ‘I’ve got it! It’s probably Harry.’ I clenched my jaw and swallowed, preparing myself for the disappointment that would fall on their face when they realized it was just me.

The door swung open, light pooling at my feet as Ginny Weasley stared at me blankly.

“Malfoy.” She stated, taken aback. “Where’s Harry?”

I cleared my throat, fiddling with the note in my hands.

“Um Harry went to the ministry before he saw Hermione’s note- I um- I just came here to tell you that-” I stuttered out, squirming under her gaze.

“Oh is that Draco?” Someone called from inside.

I paused as Ginny looked over her shoulder at Hermione.

“Yeah, he said Harry went to the ministry.” Ginny called.

“Oh, well that’s fine, probably important.” She said with a shrug, setting down a bowl of mashed potatoes.

“Yeah, we were just about to start, come on in.” Ron said, stabbing one of the two turkeys with a large knife.

“Oh- um that’s okay- it would be kind of weird without Harry and-” I started, shaking my head a little.

Ginny grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the house, shutting the door behind me.

“Shut it Malfoy and grab a chair. Hermione can you call Harry on that weird tellyfoam and tell him that his boyfriend’s here?” She asked, walking toward the staircase.

“Yeah sur-” Hermione said, cutting off when Ginny yelled up the stairs.

“ROAST’S ON, BOYS!” She shouted.

“Boys? Who else is here?” I asked Ron uneasily.

“Just George and Percy so far.” He replied with a crooked grin. “It’s alright, you can sit between me and Hermione.” He said, patting my back so roughly I almost toppled over.

“Maybe it would be better if I just went back home-” I started, hearing footsteps from the staircase.

“Nonsense, there’s nothing to do there anyways.” Hermione said.

“What’s  _ he _ doing here?” Someone asked.

I looked up to see a red haired man about my age, though I couldn’t place his name.

“Yeah, where’s Harry?” Another one said, his hair curlier than the other one’s.

“Listen, I’m just gonna go.” I said quietly to Hermione. “They don’t want me here.”

“Harry’s at the ministry doing something and couldn’t make it. Draco was kind enough to come and tell us, and now he’s staying for lunch, is that a problem?” Ginny asked sharply, crossing her arms in the direction of her brothers.

The one who spoke first shrugged and shook his head.

“Not a problem with me, I just didn’t know he wanted to come anywhere around this place.” He muttered as he took a seat at the far end of the table.

“And what’s wrong with  _ this place _ ?” An older woman asked as she came through a door at the end of the kitchen.

“Nothing mum.” He called back, reaching out for the spoon that sat in the green beans.

She swatted his hand away as she passed muttering something about manners.

“Bill floo’d and said he and Fluer were on a case and couldn’t get away.” She announced as everyone settled into their seats.

“Draco, over here.” Hermione whispered, gesturing me forward.

I scuttled over and took a seat between Ron and Hermione, keeping my head as low as I could without actually pressing my face into my plate. What the hell am I doing here?

“I called Harry and left him a message letting him know where we were.” Hermione announced.

“Ah, wonderful, wonderful. I see you’ve made it alright then, Draco.” Mrs. Weasley said.

I lifted my head, blush making my face hot.

“Yes, ma’am- thank you for having me.” I managed to say, my heart pounding so violently I thought I was about to drop dead right then and there.

“Lovely.” She said, giving me a long look before addressing the rest of the table. “Well dig in then, I didn’t make all this food for nothing. Arthur will be here in a minute.” She said, taking a seat.

I watched as everyone passed plates and asked for food, my tongue glued to the roof of my mouth as I stared down at my empty plate. Without a word Ron switched out my plate for his now full one, not even glancing at me before he started to pile food onto his new plate. I couldn’t help but sigh in relief, glad that I wouldn’t have to call unnecessary attention to myself.

I slowly picked up my fork, glancing around nervously before I began to eat.

* * *

 

“Draco?” I called as soon as I had floo’d back to Ron and Hermione’s, case file in hand.

No one replied. I frowned and started down the hall, peeking into every room as I went, finding them all to be empty.

“Ron? Hermione? Draco? Hello?” I called as I poked my head into each room for a second time. “Rose?” I called for extra measure.

I walked into the kitchen, pulling the phone off the hook before dialing Hermione’s phone number. It rang three times before she answered, mid-laugh.

“Hey Harry, are you headed here now?” She asked.

“Headed where?” I asked confusedly.

“To Molly’s. We’re all here for Sunday roast, didn’t you get my message?” She asked.

“No, I don’t have my phone, remember? It’s at my flat.” I reminded her.

“Oh, right, sorry! Well, we’re all over here and I think the boys are about to get seconds so I would hurry up if I were you.” She said.

“Okay. Have you seen Draco?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s here.” She said.

I straightened up, frowning at the wall in front of me.

“There? You mean at the table eating with you?” I asked confusedly.

She laughed. “Yeah, he’s sitting right next to me.” She said.

“Draco Malfoy? My Draco?” I asked, still in disbelief.

“ _ Yes,  _ Harry,  _ your  _ Draco. Do you want to talk to him?” She asked.

“No, I’ll see him in a second. Let me just change and I’ll be there soon, okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. See you.” She replied.

“Bye.” I said, returning the phone to it’s receiver.

I shook away the confusion that was lingering and started down the hall to change, pulling on a sweater instead of the button down and tie that I had been wearing. Taking a deep breath, I twisted on the spot and apparated to the Burrow, pushing through the familiar wooden door and into the kitchen.

“Harry!” George exclaimed, spotting me first.

There was a chorus of people exclaiming my name before a few of them got up to give me hugs, Mrs. Weasley’s being the longest and most rib-threatening.

“How are you?” I asked, smiling down at her widely.

“I’m fantastic! It’s so good to see you, dear, I feel like it’s been years.” She said, rubbing my back a little as we walked in the direction of her seat.

“It has been a while. Sorry about that Molly.” I said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“That’s alright dear.” She said dismissively, taking her seat.

“Hey.” I said to Draco, kneeling down next to him. “You okay here?” I asked quietly, resting my hand on the outside of his thigh as he turned to look at me.

He smiled and nodded, cheeks slightly pink. I reached my hand up and held the side of his face, kissing his cheek as I stood.

Taking the seat next to Hermione, I pulled some food onto my plate, glancing over at Draco who was looking down at his own food, a smile on his face.

* * *

 

“Well, that was fun.” Ron said, flopping down onto the chair next to the couch.

“Yeah, I’m full up.” Harry agreed, taking a seat at the end of the couch.

“I’m going to put Rose down for her nap” Hermione said, exiting the room as I sat down next to Harry.

“Did you have fun?” He asked.

“Yeah, I did. It was nice to meet everyone.” I said, leaning against him when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“I’m glad.” He said with a wide smile, leaning over to kiss my temple.

I settled down into the crook of his shoulder, looking over at the fireplace as Harry lit a fire. Hermione came in a moment later and sat down next to me, opening a book in her lap. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around Harry’s torso, smiling as he rested his cheek on the top of my head, hand sliding up and down my arm slowly. It felt late in the evening, but according to the clock on the mantle above the fire, it was only 2:30 p.m. Suddenly Harry lifted his head from the top of mine, moving his hand off of my arm briefly.

“Hey, I was thinking that you and Ron could go out to dinner tonight on me. As a thank you for letting us stay here.” He offered.

“Harry, we couldn’t-” Hermione started.

“Bloody right we can- thanks Harry!” Ron interrupted.

“Ron! Don’t be rude. Thank you for the offer, Harry, but we couldn’t. You’ve already done so much, letting you stay here for a while is the least we could do.” She said.

“I thought you might say that.” Harry said with a sigh. “And that’s why I already made reservations for you and Ron at Kimchi in muggle London at 7.” He said.

“Harry!” Hermione objected as Ron gave a triumphant shout.

“Go and have fun, Hermione. For once. You both work yourselves too hard.” He said. “I’ll watch Rose while you’re gone.”

Hermione let out a long sigh.

“Thank you, Harry. You didn’t have to do that.” She said.

“I know.” He replied simply.

She sighed again before ruffling the pages of her book, seemingly going back to whatever she had been reading.

“Oh, Draco, could I uhh.. talk to you for a minute?” Harry asked, rubbing my arm gently.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and nodded, standing with him before following me out of the room. We walked into our room, and Harry picked up a folder from the bed, handing it to me.

“What is this?” I asked.

“It’s Michael’s case file.” He announced. “You know how I said he was killed by a prison guard?” He asked as I opened the file.

I nodded, flipping through the pages of case details, barely giving Michael’s death certificate any attention.

“Well, the guard was hired by someone. It wasn’t just a random death.” He explained.

“Hired by who?” I asked with a frown.

“Your father.” He said. 

  
  



	53. House Tour

“What?” I asked, frowning up at Harry.

“Your father. He confessed.” He replied, pointing to a section of the paper in which there was a small paragraph with my father’s name above it.

“But.. Why on earth.. Why would he do that?” I asked, frowning up at Harry.

He shook his head, at a loss.

“How would he even know that Michael was in prison?” I questioned.

“I was thinking about that earlier.. Um.. I don’t mean to be rude, but.. Your mother went to visit your father the same day Michael was killed. It adds up.” He said with a shrug.

“You think my mother told my father to kill Michael?” I asked, my eyebrows arching.

“Well- no. I think she mentioned how he treated you, and he took action on his own.” He corrected.

“Why.. Why would he even care? I haven’t been to see him once- as far as he knows, I hate him.” I said.

“Do you?” He asked.

I hesitated, looking down at the file in my hands.

“I..” I started, frowning down at his name. “No. I don’t, I just.. don’t know what to say to him.” I admitted, looking up at Harry again.

“Well, I’ll be going to his trial tomorrow. The worst they can do is extend his sentence. You’re welcome to come.” He offered.

“I don’t think he would want me there.” I said, handing the case file back to him.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Harry asked.

“He never really wanted me around. Even when I was a kid.. I followed him everywhere and he hated it. I don’t think this would be any different.” I said, wrapping my arms around myself as I looked down at the file now in Harry’s hands.

“It might not change your mind, but...” He started, hesitating briefly before reaching out to rest a hand on the small of my back. “I think he would want to see you.”

I looked down at Harry’s face and he gave me a small smile, rubbing my back gently. I shrugged and shook my head, looking back down at the file.

“Maybe. What time is the trial?” I asked.

“Eleven.” He replied.

“I’ll decide in the morning.” I said.

“Okay.” He said, leaning up to kiss my temple. “I need to take a shower, but do you want to go look for furniture afterwards? Or houses maybe?”

“Erm.. Furniture, I guess. We probably don’t have enough time to look at a house right now.” I said, trying to push off house hunting for as long as possible with the knowledge that we already had somewhere to live.

“Okay.” He said again, looking up at me curiously.

He kissed my forehead again before setting the folder down on the bed, pulling off his shirt before exiting the room. I walked out shortly after him, making my way back into the living room.

“Where’s Harry?” Ron asked.

“Showering.” I replied.

“Great. You’re coming with me.” He said, standing from the couch.

“Where are we going?” I asked with a frown.

“To your new house.” He replied with a grin.

“But-” I started, getting cut off as he grabbed my arm and apparated.

* * *

 

“Hey.” I said as I walked into the living room.

“Hey.” Hermione said, looking up from her book.

“Where’s Draco?” I asked, peering back down the hall when I saw that the kitchen was empty.

“He and Ron went to run an errand for me.” She replied.

“Ron and Dra- Y-you mean Draco willingly opted to go spend time with Ron?” I asked in disbelief.

She smiled and nodded.

“Draco Malfoy?” I asked.

“ _Yes_ Harry, why do you find it so difficult to accept that he likes spending time with the people in your life?” She asked, shaking her head at me.

I sighed and shrugged, pushing my hand through my hair.

“It’s more the other way around, really. I’m just thankful that he feels so comfortable doing things like that.” I said, sitting down next to her on the couch. “Thank you.” I said, slinging an arm around her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

“You’re welcome, Harry. Besides, I don’t think Ron would leave your side even if you started dating _Lucius_ Malfoy.” She muttered, leaning up against the side of my chest.

I laughed, shaking my head.

“You’re probably right.” I agreed.

She looked down at her book again, flipping the page slowly.

“Is Rose still asleep?” I asked.

“Mhmm.” Hermione replied.

I sighed, looking over at the fireplace. She continued to read silently, her arm pressed up against my side, head resting on my shoulder. Every once in awhile, she would flip a page, but our silence was otherwise unbroken. I looked over toward the entrance of the hallway as I remembered mine and Draco’s previous conversation, something unsettling me about it.

“Do you think Draco really wants to live with me?” I asked Hermione, making her jump slightly.

“What do you mean?” She asked, lifting her head from my shoulder.

I shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of the sweater she wore.

“Every time I bring up house hunting, he pushes it off another day. Do you think he’s changed his mind and is afraid to tell me?” I asked, looking over at her.

I was surprised to see that she was smiling, and frowned at her a little.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing.” She said, shaking her head quickly as she averted her gaze to the book in her lap. “Yes, I do think he wants to live with you.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

She huffed and looked up at me with the same smile.

“Just trust me on this one, would you?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I frowned, but nodded. “Alright.” I replied.

She smiled and shook her head again, exhaling as she looked down at her book.

“Is being married weird?” I asked.

“Harry why are you asking all these questions?” She asked, looking up at me again.

I shrugged, pursing my lips.

“I don’t know. I guess I just don’t really get to talk to you a lot.” I said.

She smiled and sighed, shutting her book before tossing it on the coffee table.

“Yeah, you’re right. We don’t talk a lot, do we?” She asked, wrapping her arms around my abdomen.

I squeezed her shoulders as I rubbed her arm, resting my cheek on the top of her head.

“Being married isn’t weird if you’re married to the right person. It’s just like living with your best friend. Forever.” She said with a shrug. “Always have them around- even when you don’t want them to be.” She muttered the last part with a laugh. “It’s nice having someone to share your life with. To _start_ a life with.”

I hummed in agreement, watching the flames as they danced across the logs.

“Do you think that you and Draco will get married?” She asked.

I snorted, taken off-guard by the question.

“We’ve only been dating for a month, Hermione.” I muttered, even though my heart began to race at the thought of it.

She shrugged. “Well Ron said he knew he wanted to marry me within the first month of us dating.”

“Well yeah, you guys knew each other for 7 years before that.” I replied.

“So did you and Draco.” She pointed out.

I sighed. “That was different. We hated each other.” I replied.

“Didn’t seem like it to me.” She muttered.

I lifted my head and frowned down at her.

“What do you mean?” I asked confusedly.

“I just mean that we could hardly go anywhere without you mentioning him. And everyone knows how crazy he was about you- climbing into trees, buying his way onto the quidditch team just to be able to get your attention. Honestly, Harry, I’m surprised you didn’t start dating in school.” She said.

“What in the hell- Hermione what are you talking about?” I asked.

“I’m just saying that by the end of everything, you two weren’t any more enemies than you were friends. This whole thing could have started a lot sooner if you had let it.” She replied, as if that cleared anything up.

“You’re mental. There’s no way that 19 year old Draco would have ever even given me a second glance.” I muttered, shaking my head.

“Whatever you say, Harry.” She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning my head back against the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, I let myself ponder the idea of actually being married to Draco. Maybe it would be like Hermione said- like living with your best friend.

* * *

 

“It looks incredible.” I said, looking up at the completely repaired cottage.

“Thanks mate. Come on inside. It’s not finished upstairs yet, but this floor is all good. Bit dusty- mind you.” He muttered as we walked inside.

He raised what looked like a lighter into the air, orbs of light flying in every direction before every dark corner was illuminated.

Right in front of me there was a staircase with cream carpeting. The floor I was standing on had light brown hardwood flooring that lead deeper into the house. I walked to my right and peered into the room nearest to me, seeing a dining room, and then a kitchen beyond that. To our left was a hallway that Ron led me through, opening up into a living room with a large red and gold rug which sat underneath a navy blue couch and a brown coffee table much like Harry’s. There was a fireplace and a big black box in there as well. I looked to the right and saw a doorway which broke the olive green wallpaper, finding that I could see clear into the kitchen now.

“It’s perfect. Really.” I said to Ron.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. We cleaned up the place- there were a lot of old toys and stuff. It’s all in the attic now. We didn’t know what he would want to keep.” Ron said, leading me back down the hall now. We climbed the stairs, which curved to the left, leading us into a long, straight hallway. To the right was a window, a cushion laid into the windowsill for sitting. The rest of the rooms were to our left, three doors on the right hand side, and two doors on the left.

I could hear people bustling around in a room down the hall as Ron and I drew nearer, passing the other closed doors as we went. We eventually found ourselves in a yellow room, a baby crib inside.

“Hey Ron- Malfoy. How’s it looking?” One of them asked, climbing down a ladder to join us near the doorway.

“Good. Is George in the attic?” He asked.

“No, dad’s in the attic now, George went to that muggle place down the street to get some more paint for the ceiling.” The man replied, pointing up at a large patch of unpainted ceiling. “Do you like the carpet? We used a mending charm to make it work with the rest of the carpet in the hall.” He said, rubbing his shoe against it.

“Yeah, it looks great. Are we keeping the crib down here or is that going in the attic, too?” Ron asked.

“I figure we’d keep it down here for Rose if Harry has her over. Maybe we should get a kids bed for Teddy and put it in here, too.” The man suggested.

“He can sleep in the guest room. I’m sure Harry knows protective charms to keep him from falling off the bed.” Ron said, waving his hand. “I’m gonna show Malfoy the rest of the house and then I think we’re gonna head back home, do you guys need any help?”

“Nah we’re good. Should be done in the next couple days. Just need to move some stuff, paint the ceiling here, and finish the attic.” He said, beginning to climb the ladder again.

“Great, thanks Bill.” Ron said, tilting his head toward the door of the room as he turned.

I followed him out, just across the hall to where he pulled open the door.

“Storage closet.” He said, showing me a closet full of linens.

He shut the door and walked down the hall a bit, pushing the next door open.

“Bathroom.” He said.

I quickly took in the brown walls and white tile floor, a big, deep sink and a mirror above it. There was a bath with a shower head at the very end of the bathroom, a beige curtain hanging on the pole. He shut the door and walked to a door to our right, pushing it open.

“Guest bedroom.” He said, allowing me to see a queen sized canopy bed covered in a dark red duvet, a white nightstand with a bureau near the end of the bed to match.

He shut the door and continued down the hall, toward the last room on the left.

“This will be your room.” He said pushing the door open.

There was a king sized bed in front of me, the foot of the bed closest to the door where the headboard sat underneath a large window, sunlight spilling out onto the white duvet. There was a dark brown chest at the base of the bed, which matched the wardrobe, bureau and vanity which all sat against different walls of the room. I spotted a door on the left wall next to the wardrobe, which lead into a large bathroom, the only thing visible from here being a deep bathtub and a sink.

“Incredible.” I murmured, looking around the soft blue color of the walls.

“I know right? It’s brilliant.” Ron agreed.

“Harry’s going to love it.” I said.

“Hope so.” Ron said with a heavy sigh.

“He will.” I said confidently.

Ron simply sighed and nodded, shutting the door before leading me down the stairs again.

* * *

 

We apparated back to his house, finding Harry and Hermione asleep on the couch, cuddled up against one another.

“Think we should let them sleep?” I asked Ron.

“Nah, Hermione won’t be able to sleep tonight if she keeps on sleeping.” He said, walking over to push Hermione’s hair back off of her face and kiss her forehead.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Ron, frowning before lifting her head from Harry’s shoulder.

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked before she yawned, stretching her arm into the air.

“Not long. We’ve only been gone for about an hour.” Ron replied.

“Okay good.” She said, rubbing her face now.

I sat down on the couch next to Harry, pushing my fingers through his hair to gently wake him up. He inhaled deeply shifting his arm only to have it fall down onto the now empty cushion. Lifting his head he looked over to see Ron and Hermione in the kitchen making tea. Becoming aware of the hand in his hair, he turned his head and looked at me, a smile spreading across his face.

“Hey, love.” He muttered sleepily, leaning his head back against the couch before reaching a hand over to rest against my knee.

“How’d you sleep?” I asked, continuing to push my fingers through his hair.

He shrugged, closing his eyes again.

“Pretty well. Still tired, though.” He said with a sigh.

“Well don’t fall asleep on me now, we have to look after Rose tonight, remember?” I asked, twirling one of his curls around my fingers

“Mhmm.” He hummed, his eyes still closed.

“Just going to make me fend for myself then, huh?” I asked, tilting my head as I smiled down at his peaceful face.

“Mhmm.” He replied, smile dancing on his lips.

I chuckled and shook my head, standing up from the couch.

“Do you want some tea?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

“Yes please.” He muttered, reaching over to pull a pillow into his embrace.

My smile remained on my face as I walked into the kitchen.

“Can I have a cup of tea, too, please?” I asked.

“Of course.” Hermione replied, looking over at the door when Rose’s cries could be heard from down the hall.

“I’ve got it.” Ron said, kissing Hermione’s forehead.

“Thanks.” She replied with a smile, watching his back as he walked over to the door, disappearing down the hall.

She ducked down to look over at Harry, who was probably asleep.

“You should go look for houses with Harry. He’s worried you don’t want to live with him.” Hermione whispered.

“Of course I do. I just.. don’t want him to really like one of the houses we visit and then be told that he already has a house.” I explained quietly.

“Well, I never said that you had to visit _good_ houses.” Hermione said, looking up at me with a mischievous smile.

“But what if he ends up liking it, even if I think it’s bad?” I asked.

“Well, he might. But if you tell him that you don’t like it then he won’t want to live there.” She said with a shrug.

“Why not? If he still likes it then of course he’ll want to live there.” I said with a frown.

She looked over at me with a confused smirk.

“Draco, all Harry wants to do is make you happy. It doesn’t matter how much he loves _anything_ , he’d give it up for you.” She said, shrugging a little. “That’s just how Harry is.”

I looked over at Harry, who was still hugging a pillow as he slept.

“I’m beginning to see that.” I muttered.

 


	54. Cute

I looked down upon Rose’s small face, reaching up to push aside a curl. There was a knock at the door and I looked over to see Draco leaning against the doorframe, arms folded in front of him.

“Ready to go?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

“Yeah. There’s a shop not too far down the road.” I replied. “I just need to find her carrier.” I said, kissing Draco’s cheek as I passed by him on the way out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted it on the small table near the front door.

“Drac-.” I started to call, cutting off when I saw that Draco was right next to me. “Will you hold her for a second?” I asked.

“Sure.” He replied, extending his arms.

“Support her head.” I reminded him as I placed her into his arms.

She immediately began to whine, squinting her eyes open in search of me.

“Am I holding her wrong?” Draco asked with a frown as I pulled on the carrier, buckling it behind my back.

“No- she just doesn’t like when someone takes her away from me.” I replied, kissing her forehead briefly. “Selfish.” I muttered teasingly as she reached her hand out and grabbed for my face.

I kissed her hand as I adjusted the arm straps on her carrier, smiling as she giggled and rubbed her small hand on my stubbly cheek. When I had finally got it adjusted properly I took her from Draco’s arms, seating her in the carrier before pulling the straps to where she fit snugly against my chest, her cheek resting against my sternum.

I kissed her forehead and bounced her lightly as I checked to be sure I had the keys and my wand, just incase.

“Okay, I’m ready.” I said to Draco, looking over at him to see that he was smiling. “What?” I asked.

“You’re cute.” He said, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I blushed, ducking my head.

“You know, there are people who would say I’m the most powerful wizard in the world.” I muttered, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“Mhmm.” He said, smiling down at me.

“You still say I’m cute?” I asked.

His grey eyes glanced around my face for a moment before his smile widened.

“Yes.” He said.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him before starting out the door.

* * *

 

Harry and I held hands as we walked into town. It resembled the town in which Pansy worked- mainly small family businesses and restaurants, small parlors on every corner. Peaceful. Quiet.

“I always thought it would be nice to live in a place like this.” I said to Harry.

“Me, too.” He replied. “I intended to move here after my rent was up this year.”

“In Ron and Hermione’s neighborhood?” I asked.

He shook his head.

“No, the other side of town.” He replied.

“What’s over there?” I asked.

“Same as what’s over here, just a little more secluded.” He said.

I looked around, spotting just one other couple in all of the space around us.

“More secluded that  _ this _ ?” I asked.

He laughed and nodded.

“I like privacy.” He said with a shrug. “My godfather- Sirius- left me his house. I lived in it for a while with Ginny, but then when we broke up and I was alone in there-” He cut off shaking his head. “Just made me feel weird. I gave it to the Ministry to use as a secret base since it’s under a Fidelus charm. They’ve gotten some good use out of it.”

“You lived with Ginny?” I asked with a frown.

“Yeah, it was really just a default move. She wanted out of the burrow and I had room at my place. We were dating anyways, so I invited her to stay there. Ron and Hermione lived there, too, until they got the house they live in now.” He replied.

“How long did you live with her?” I asked, trying to keep my voice casual.

“Few months. Maybe 5. Not long.” I said with a shrug.

“You lived with her for 5 months and you two never slept together?” I asked, my eyebrows arching in disbelief.

He seemed to be taken off guard by my question, letting out a sharp laugh.

“It just never felt right, I guess. She said the same. I know it sounds weird, but... she kind of reminds me of my mother.” He said with a guilty smirk.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed, looking at him questioningly.

“I know! I know. It’s just- I look so much like my dad and she looks so much like my mom- It’s just a little weird.” He said with a shrug. “And I mean, if I were to know my mother- I feel like her and Ginny would be pretty similar. My mum would probably be nicer, though.” He said, muttering the last part. “Regardless- the Weasley’s are like my family. It’s just a little odd, that’s all.” He said with a shrug.

“And this-” I said, gesturing to us and our intertwined hands. “isn’t odd?” I asked.

“Yeah, you’re pretty strange.” He muttered, smirking up at me.

I pushed his shoulder, watching as he laughed and cradled the back of Rose’s head before falling back into stride with me. He leaned up and kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes at him, taking his hand in mine once more.

“Do you think about your parents a lot?” I asked.

He shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah. Almost every day.” He said, looking up at me.

“Do you miss them?” I asked.

He frowned a little pursing his lips contemplatively.

“Well.. I never really got a chance to know them- so.. I don’t  _ miss  _ them, I just... wish that I knew them I guess. I wonder how different my life would be if they were still here.” He explained.

“Do you think your life would have turned out better?” I asked.

“Well.. I don’t know. In some ways yes, of course. I wouldn’t’ve ended up with the Dursleys, and I wouldn’t have been so.. unstable as a kid, I’m sure. But who knows what would have happened with Voldemort. There are just so many variables.” He said, shaking his head.

“Do you think we would’ve gotten together? If things had gone differently?” He asked.

“Well.. I reckon if I still had my parents I wouldn’t’ve gotten so close with Ron- or maybe even Hermione. We’d be friends, of course, but.. probably not that close. I was there at the pub that night with them, so I would have never gone to that pub and never would have found you if it weren’t for them.” He said. “Either that, or we could’ve become friends back at Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, you knob, we could’ve become friends at Hogwarts.” I muttered sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head.

“You were as much of a jerk as I was.” He reminded me.

I sighed, pushing my fingers through my hair.

“Nah, you weren’t a jerk at all. I was just a jealous baby who didn’t know how to handle my emotions.” I admitted.

“And you do now?” He asked with a falsely sincere expression.

“Piss off.” I muttered, pushing him again.

He laughed loudly before wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me up against him.

“We’ve come a long way since Hogwarts.” He said, smiling up at me.

“Yeah. Have our own baby and everything.” I said, gesturing to Rose.

Harry chuckled, slowing down as we approached a small shop. He pulled the door open for me and I walked in, immediately noticing the strong cinnamon smell in the shop.

“Is that Harry I see?” Someone asked before the door was even closed.

I looked around and spotted a woman in a purple velvet pantsuit who was about 50 years old making her way around a coat rack.

“Oh and I see you’ve brought little Rose with you- ooo.” She cooed. “Gets cuter every time I see her.” She said, kissing both of Harry’s cheeks. “So do you, dear.” She said, pinching Harry’s cheek.

“That’s the second time I’ve been called cute in my entire life, coincidentally both on the same day.” He said, rubbing his face. “This is my boyfriend, Draco.” He informed.

I stuck my hand out to shake it, but she kissed both of my cheeks instead, causing my hand to collide with her very plump stomach.

“How are you Emma?” Harry asked.

“Good! Good. Henry is back at the hospital, but he should be home soon.” She said, leading us over in the direction she came from. “We just got a big trunk of vinyls, I picked out some that I think you might like- they’re in the back.” She said.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but we’re here to look at furniture, actually.” Harry said politely.

“Oh! Well, we can look at some of the couches after the vinyls.” She said.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry said, looking over at me.

I bit my lip as I smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little.

* * *

 

Draco and I eventually made it out of the shop after being shown around to each piece of furniture at least three times. We didn’t end up buying anything, but instead made plans to go into Jack’s shop when we were back home in search of other furniture. Somehow, Draco managed to coerce me into having dinner at this small restaurant two blocks away from Emma’s store.

“C’mon, Harry, we never go out.” He said.

“If I drop any food on Rose’s head, I’m blaming you.” I replied.

He grinned in satisfaction that he had won me over, pulling me into a bistro. After we were both satisfied, we headed back home, walking through the door just as Ron and Hermione apparated in.

“How was she?” Hermione asked, trying to take Rose from me before I had even shut the door.

“Hermione, honestly, you’re going to have to get used to being away from her.” I said, loosening the straps so that Hermione could pull Rose from the carrier.

“I can’t help it.” She said, patting Rose’s back as she began to cry. “Honestly, Harry, the more you’re around the more she hates me.”

“I can’t help it if I’m her favorite.” I said with a shrug, setting the carrier down from where I got it before smirking at her.

Hermione whacked me on the arm as she bounced Rose, making her way over to the rocking chair by the fire. I sat down on the couch, laying my arm on the back of it. Draco joined me a moment later, followed by Ron who propped his feet up on the coffee table- only to yelp in pain and jerk them away because of a stinging curse that Hermione had set on the table- specifically for that reason.

“How was dinner?” I asked.

“It was excellent. Thank you again, Harry, you really didn’t have to do that.” Hermione said.

“Anytime.” I said with a shrug, rubbing Draco’s arm as he tucked himself up against my side. “There’s actually something we have to tell you.” I said timidly.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Ron asked, folding his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes.

“No. But we have my flat back, so we can go home.” I said.

Ron sat up straight, looking over at Hermione, who appeared crushed.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, her voice sounding very small.

“Well- it’s not like we’ll never see you again.” I said.

“But.. It’s so nice having you here- tell them Ron.” Hermione said.

“Yeah- really nice, mate. You sure you want to go back there?” He asked.

“I’m sure. I need to tell my flat owner that I won’t be living there anymore anyways.” I said with a shrug. “It’s time we left.”

“Well.. feel free to come back anytime, okay?” Hermione offered.

“We might have to if we don’t find a house soon. Even if we found one tomorrow who knows how long it would be until we could move into it.” I said, pushing my hand through my hair. “Either that or extend my lease another six months to a year.” I suggested.

“Don’t worry, Harry, we’ll find something.” Draco said with a smile, patting my chest comfortingly.

I shrugged and shook my head, wondering how he could be so confident about it.

“We can either leave tonight or tomorrow morning. I have to be in trial at 11, so it doesn’t matter either way to me.” I said.

“We both have work tomorrow, so we’ll be gone by 7 and probably won’t see you.” Hermione said.

“Do you want to go home now or tomorrow?” I asked Draco.

“Either one’s okay with me. Though I’ll need to get appropriate robes for court.” He said with a small frown.

“So you’re going?” I asked.

He shrugged, but nodded, giving me a small smile.

“Well, I need to get my auror robes, too, so we might as well go now.” I said, sitting up.

“Well- you don’t have to go now, you know- I mean we can have dinner tomorrow.” Hermione said, standing from her rocking chair.

“Yes, we can.” I said, standing with Draco. “But we should get home.” I said, walking over to kiss Hermione’s forehead.

“Well- okay- but promise you’ll come back soon?” Hermione asked.

“Of course.” I replied, waving my hand in the general direction of our room to get our things.

A moment later my suitcase floated down the hall right in front of our feet.

“Thank you for letting us stay here.” I said, hugging Hermione before walking over to hug Ron.

“Anytime, mate.” Ron said, letting go of me to hug Draco.

“I’ll call you, okay?” I asked Hermione bending down to kiss rose’s forehead.

She nodded, watching as I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, smiling at her before I dropped the powder at my feet.

* * *

 

I took a deep breath once I had made it to my apartment, looking over when Draco floo’d in.

“It’s good to be home.” I said as I exhaled, smiling over at him. “Do you want some tea?” I asked.

“Sure. I’d quite like a bath, actually. Is that okay?” He asked.

“Of course. I’ll run it for you.” I said, waving my hand in the direction of the kitchen to get the tea started before walking through my bedroom and into my bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the tub as I plugged the drain and turned the water on, adjusting the handles to get the right temperature. When I had decided it was the perfect balance between hot and warm, I stood, pulling open a door from the cabinet that sat over near the toilet. There was a row of bath gels that I had collected over the years, picking one that smelled like lemons and lavender.

I poured the violet liquid into the water, watching as bubbles formed slowly atop the ruffling water. Draco came in with our tea a moment later, handing mine to me before taking a seat at the edge of the bath.

“Smells good. What is it?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

I looked down at the bottle, trying and failing to pronounce the name of the brand before giving up and handing it to him.

“Mm.” He hummed contemplatively, handing it back to me.

I returned it to the cabinet, taking a sip of my tea as I straightened up. I nearly choked when I turned around and was faced with a naked Draco, quickly averting my eyes as he got into the bath. Taking another sip of my tea, I started toward the door.

“I’ll just be in the sitting room if you need me.” I muttered as I walked through the doorway, stopping when I heard Draco’s voice.

“Do you want to join me?” He asked.

I turned, fiddling with the handle on my mug.

“Um..” I started, looking over as he turned off the water with his foot.

“There’s plenty of room.” He said, pushing around a tuft of bubbles.

“Uh su-sure.” I said, uncharacteristically nervous. There was something in his gaze that made my knees weak.

I set my tea on the ground next to his, pulling off my clothes. As I got into the bath, Draco reached up and guided me to sit between his legs, my back pressed up against his firm chest. I rested my arms against his knees, which were on either side of me, taking a deep breath as he ran his fingers across my chest gently.

He kissed my temple, one of his hand coming up to push my hair back. I closed my eyes at his touch, letting my head rest back against his shoulder.

“You’re so caring, Harry. Always looking after other people.” He said softly.

I shrugged, small frown creasing my brow.

“It’s just what I do, I guess.” I replied.

“It’s admirable.” He said.

“I wouldn’t say  _ admirable _ , just-” I cut off as his fingers dipped below the surface of the water, dancing around my belly button before coming up again. “Yeah- yeah I guess you could say that.” I muttered, swallowing thickly.

He kissed my temple again, trailing down to the top of my ear.

“So gentle.” He said, his hand dipping below the water again as the other slid across my thigh. “Kind.” He whispered, pressing kisses against the top and side of my ear.

“Sure- I mean- I try.” I said shakily, rolling my hips towards his hand as he slid his palm across my pelvis.

“Loving.” He said, beginning to gently stroke my now forming erection.

I shuddered, reaching one of my hands around to the back of his neck.

“Draco.” I said in a sigh.

“So responsive.” He murmured, now fully wrapping his hand around my dick, the hand that was sliding across my thigh now fondling my balls gently.

My entire body shuddered, making the water around us slosh gently. I knotted my fingers in his hair, spreading my legs more as his fingers dipped lower. He kissed the side of my neck as his hand stroked my dick slowly, the fingers on his other hand dancing around my entrance teasingly.

“Do you like that?” He whispered, his breath hot against my ear.

I rocked my hips toward his fingers, moaning as he inserted one into my entrance.

“Yes.” I breathed out, my hand dropping from his hair to grip the back of his neck.

“You’re so hard, Harry. For me.” He said softly.

I let out a choked moan, letting my head rest back against his shoulder.

“Fuck, Draco.” I gasped as he pushed two fingers into my entrance at once, making my hips buck- water sloshing over the rim of the tub.

Draco kissed the side of my neck as he hooked his fingers inside of me, his other hand stroking me at a leisurely pace. I was gripping his knee tightly, opening my legs as wide as I could get them to invite Draco’s hands in further.

“How does it feel to be taken care of, Harry?” Draco asked, lips brushing up against my shoulder.

“So good.” I moaned, leaning back against him to get leverage and rock my hips down against his hand. “So good, Draco- fuck.”

“I love it when you say my name like that. Say it again.” He said, inserting another finger into my entrance.

“Draco.” I groaned.

“So hot.” He gasped against my neck, his lips connecting with my shoulder a moment later.

My body was aching, shuddering every time Draco’s slicked palm would rub against the head of my dick.

“Christ, Harry, I’m barely touching you.” Draco said softly.

He was right- but I was too aroused to be embarrassed.

“Then fucking  _ touch me _ .” I moaned- practically begged, tugging down on the hairs at the base of his neck.

It was as if another person had replaced Draco, his position no longer relaxed against the tub, but instead upright and full of intent. His own erection was rubbing against the small of my back as his fingers worked themselves inside me. There was nothing leisurely about the pace of his hand anymore.

My moans were echoing against the walls of the bathroom, our gasps mingling in the air together.

“Fuck, Draco-” I groaned, arching my hips up into his hand as water sloshed in every direction.

He pushed his fingers in and out of me in a rhythmic motion that matched the movements of his other hand. I shut my eyes and rested my head back against his shoulder again, a feeling of elation overwhelming me as my body tensed, orgasm overwhelming me. My heels squeaked against the bottom of the bathtub as my body gave a final shudder, relaxing all the muscles that had become tense as I caught my breath.

My body jerked as Draco gently stroked my now sensitive shaft, thumb swirling around the tip of it.

“You’ve made a mess.” He said, leaving a gentle line of kisses from my shoulder up to the back of my ear.

“I blame you.” I replied, removing my hand from the back of his neck.

“I accept the blame.” He murmured, kissing my temple. “Worth it.”

I smiled and let out a breathy laugh, settling down with him as he leaned against the edge of the bath once more. 

  
  



	55. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

I woke up with my arms around Harry, nose pressed up against the nape of his warm neck. Opening my eyes, I leaned my head away slightly, observing the small, curly hair that littered his tan neck. I kissed his shoulder before slowly removing my arm from around his waist, pushing myself backwards out of bed quietly before walking across the room. Shutting the door behind me, I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. I observed the expired eggs and milk, considering the staled bread and old fruit before sighing.

“Great.” I muttered.

I heard the bedroom door open and Harry walked out, rubbing his eyes before looking over at me blearily. He looked from me to the fridge and then back again, a smirk forming on his face.

“What do you say we go out for breakfast?” He asked.

“Good idea.” I replied, shutting the door to the fridge before I walked over to him.

He smiled at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my eyes travel over his handsome face and tousled hair. He slid his hands across my back gently, continuing to smile up at me silently.

“I love you.” I said, pushing my fingers through his hair.

“I love you, too.” He replied, his green eyes squinting up sweetly at the corners.

I leaned down and kissed him gently before leaning away again, watching his black curls slide between my fingers easily.

“Where do you want to go for breakfast?” Harry asked.

“What about that cafe down the street? The one you took me to when I first got here?” I asked.

“Sounds good.” He replied, leaning up to kiss my cheek before walking into the bedroom.

I followed him in, pulling out my dress robes after him. He pulled on his trousers, followed by his shirt, draping his tie around his neck. I set my robes down on the bed, reaching over to rest my hands on top of Harry’s as he went to button up his shirt.

He frowned at me a little before glancing down at my hands as I began buttoning his shirt, looking up at my face a moment later. I watched my hands as I buttoned his shirt, adjusting his tie underneath the collar before beginning to knot it. Looking back up at his face, I saw that a small smile had formed there, his head tilted to the side a little as he observed my face.

I adjusted his tie, spreading my fingers across the flat planes of his chest to smooth out his shirt. He reached over and pulled on his waistcoat, buttoning the top button before sliding his jacket on.

“You look so handsome in a suit.” I said, smoothing out the lapel of his jacket.

“Maybe later tonight you can see how handsome I look  _ out  _ of a suit.” He muttered, sliding his hands around my waist.

I grinned at him, letting my fingers slide underneath his lapel to hold him close to me.

“Oh yeah?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhmm.” He replied. “I might even make you dinner, too.” He said, rubbing his thumb across my lower back.

“Mm. You spoil me.” I said, pressing a kiss against his lips as he smiled.

He looked at me for another long moment, still rubbing his fingers across my back gently.

“Come on. We won’t have time to eat if we keep gazing at each other like this.” Harry said, a crooked smile pulling at his lips.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, patting his bum playfully before I let him go and put on my clothes.

* * *

 

After Harry and I finished eating, we walked back to the flat and floo’d to the ministry. Thankfully, not many people stopped to stare at us, and we made it to the courtroom with 10 minutes to spare. I had only been in there for a few seconds before I saw a familiar blond head coming toward me.

“Hey mum.” I said, accepting her hug.

“How are you, darling?” She asked, leaning back to adjust my hair.

“I’m well, thank you. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I heard that your father was in trial-” She cut off briefly to give Harry a quick hug. “and I wanted to see what it was for.” She said, straightening out her skirt.

“Didn’t you hear? Michael was killed by a prison guard, and they say that father confessed to hiring the guard who did it.” I said.

“Well.” Mother said, sniffing once before holding her chin up high. “He can rot in hell.” She said shortly before turning to go back to her seat.

Harry coughed, looking over at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I sighed and shook my head, reaching over to hold Harry’s hand again before taking a seat next to mother. A few moments later the head witch of the Wizengamot tapped her gavel on the sound block, to bring court to order.

“Trial held for murder in the first degree on the 20th of January against one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, accused of hiring a security guard from Azkaban prison to murder one Michael Douglass Rutherford. Resident of Azkaban Prison, North Sea. Interrogators: Myself, Pamela Keels, Head of the Wizengamot; Amiclera Melton, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.”

I looked around, spotting the frizzy hair of Amy, perched in a chair high up right next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. She was already looking at me, and smiled widely, giving me a small wave. I waved and smiled back, looking over at Harry to see that he looked as happy to see her there as she was to be there.

I heard what sounded like stone grinding against metal, looking down in the center of the room to where a chair would usually be, only to watch a large cage rise from the ground. I spotted the blond head of my father almost immediately, noticing the steel spikes that pointed inward towards him a second after that. As soon as the cage stopped moving, my father raised his shackled wrists and adjusted his hair. Typical.

“Please give your name for the court.” Pamela asked.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy” He said in a leisurely tone, leaving plenty of pause between each word.

“Do you know why you were brought here today?” Pamela asked.

“Because I murdered a man who deserved to be murdered.” He said, rubbing at his shackles.

Pamela didn’t reply to the statement, but instead went on to describe the case.

“You hired Grayson Zachary Reese to murder Michael Douglass Rutherford, is this correct?” She asked.

“Yes.” He replied.

“And then you paid Grayson Reese and asked him to flee the prison, is this correct?” She questioned.

“No.” Father replied. “I requested that Grayson inform me when he got the job done, and from there he was to go to my supplier in knockturn alley and collect his earnings. As far as I know, the reward was never collected, even though the deed was done.” Father said.

“So you did not direct Grayson Reese to flee the prison?” Pamela asked.

“No.” Father replied.

“Do you know where Mr. Reese could be?” She asked.

“No.” Father replied.

Pamela Keels turned and looked over at Kingsley who was already in discussion with Amy Melton.

“Very well. But you do admit to being guilty of Michael Douglass Rutherford’s death?” She asked.

“Yes. There’s already a confession on record. I want to be sure no one else gets credit for that bastard’s death.” Father said, a voice of vengeance filling his words. 

“What is your motive behind murdering Mr. Rutherford?” Pamela asked.

Father reached forward, gripping one of the iron bars that surrounded him.

_ “Nobody _ lays their hands on  _ my _ son.” He said through gritted teeth.

Pamela shuffled a stack of papers on her desk before looking around the room.

“Those who think Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to be guilty of his crimes?” She asked, raising her own hand before looking around the room.

“Those who think Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to be innocent?” She questioned, looking around.

Not a single hand was raised.

“Very well. Another 50 years will be added to your sentence for murder in the first degree. Thank you, that is all.” Pamela said, nodding her head to a man that stood to her lower left.

I watched as he pushed a lever down, looking over at my father when the steel cage began sinking into the ground. He held his chin high the entire way, not the slightest bit ashamed at what had happened.

“Court adjourned.” Pamela said, stepping down from her stand.

“Well, that went well.” Mother said with a sigh as we all stood. “I’ll go and see him soon. Do you want me to tell him anything for you?” She asked, adjusting her purse.

“Actually I’d like to go see him if that’s okay. Alone.” I replied.

She looked at me for a moment before nodding quickly.

“Right, yes of course. Let me know how he is.” She replied, walking forward when I gestured to the stairs in front of us.

I reached over and held Harry’s hand as we made it to the ground floor, following mother and the rest of the crowd as they filed out into the hallway.

* * *

 

I pulled my sweater over my head, pushing my fingers through my now dampened hair before walking out of the bedroom. I could hear Harry’s voice coming from the kitchen, and walked in slowly, finding that he was holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Mhmm.” He muttered, looking down at a piece of parchment, a pen in his hand. “Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Can you give it to me again?” He asked. “Mhmm.” He said, scribbling something down on the parchment in front of him. “Okay, great thank you. I’ll tell Draco.” He said, setting the pen down.

“Alright. Yeah- sure. See you soon.” He said. “Okay, love you, too. Bye.” He said, taking his phone away from his ear.

A few beeps sounded before a ringing could be heard, getting muffled by Harry’s ear as he held the phone to the side of his face.

“Hey, it’s Harry.” He said, laughing when the person on the other end of the phone shouted something excitedly. “You, too, you, too! I was just wondering if you had time for coffee sometime soon?” 

He asked, pushing himself up off from where he was leaning on the counter to instead fiddle with the dead flowers sitting on our kitchen island. 

“That’s great!” He said pausing to let them talk. “No, no don’t worry about it! I’ll come to you. No, it’s not that far- honestly, I insist. It’s no trouble at all.” He said, moving his hand in a circular motion to try and rejuvenate the hopeless flowers. “Yes, sure. Dinner? Yeah. Oh, really? That’s wonderful! Yes, that sounds fantastic. I can’t wait. See you then.” He said. waiting a beat before pulling the phone completely away from his ear, frowning a little at the flowers in front of him.

“Who was that?” I asked, walking towards him now.

He jumped a little, glancing over at me before returning to the flowers.

“I didn’t realize you had gotten out of the shower.” He said, touching a petal on one flower. “I just called Claire and asked if she had time to get dinner soon. She said Wednesday would be good.” He said, moving his hand around the flowers again.

“Oh. That’s your old therapist, right?” I asked, trying to figure out if I had remembered the name correctly.

“Mhmm.” He replied, smiling a little as the flowers began to plump up.

I walked over, glancing down at the parchment lying on the table.

“What’s this?” I asked, still curious about the other person he had spoken too.

“Oh! Hermione called and gave me the address to a house that we can visit. I was thinking we could stop by tonight or tomorrow and check it out.” He said, frowning at the flowers now.

“Yeah that sounds good to me.” I said, observing the address that was on the parchment in front of us.

I frowned slightly, wondering when our house would be ready, and if there was a problem with reconstructing it.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, apparently seeing my frown.

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s great.” I said, smiling at him. I looked over to see that he had completely brought the flowers back to life. “Nice job.” I said.

“Thank you.” He said.

I smiled at him again, observing the strange expression on his face.

“What?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.

“I just want to make sure that you’re happy.” He said, rubbing my arm gently.

“Of course I am.” I said with a small frown, wondering where this was coming from.

“I know- I just.. want you to make sure that you’re making the right decision by moving in with me, that’s all. I don’t want you to regret it.” He explained slowly.

_ Ohhh. _

“Harry, of course I am. I mean I already live with you now, and I couldn’t imagine it any other way. What makes you think I’ll change my mind at a new place?” I asked.

He sighed a little, tilting his head as he looked at me.

“Well- it’ll be a whole legal deal with both of our names on the lease or rent agreement or purchase form- whatever it may be. It will be harder for you to get out of it, and I know it can be a lot of pressure and I don’t want you to feel trapped with me because of it.” He said, looking up at me worriedly.

I let out a huff of air and shook my head at him, smiling down at his handsome face.

“Harry..” I said, temporarily at a loss for words. “I have never..  _ ever  _ felt that I was trapped or forced to stay with you. In fact, I feel more free with you than I ever have in my entire life.” I explained, reaching up to adjust the collar of his sweater, smoothing it out with my palm. “There’s not a doubt in my mind that I want to move in with you- or be with you wherever life takes you- and that’s how it’s always going to be.” I said, watching his green eyes as they traveled around my face.

“Really?” He asked.

I smiled and nodded, watching relief fill his features. He exhaled and pulled me into a tight hug, hands splayed out across my back. I hugged him in return, taking in a deep breath of his sweet, leathery scent.

“What do you say we get in a little furniture shopping before we check out that house? I want to get some decorative pillows.” I said as we pulled away from the hug, smiling down at Harry.

“You’re concerned about pillows when we don’t even have a mattress yet?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

“I like pillows.” I replied, knowing full well that we had an entire house of excellent furniture back in Godric’s Hollow.

He sighed and shook his head at me in wonderment.

“Alright. And where do you want to go to retrieve these pillows?” He asked, picking up his jacket from the back of the couch.

“Oh.” I said, realizing that the furniture shop I was thinking of was over in Diagon Alley.

“What?” He asked, pulling his jacket on.

“The shop is in Diagon Alley. Is that okay?” I asked.

He paused for a moment as he pulled his jacket on, ducking his head a little.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He said, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll just shout at the reporters like I did last time.” He muttered sarcastically, giving me a crooked smile before walking over to hold my hand.

“I’m sure we can find pillows somewhere else. Maybe Jack’s shop, we wanted to go there anyways.” I offered.

“No, it’s okay, let’s go to the store you want to go to. If it gets too much, I’ll tell you, okay?” He asked.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement, preparing myself for apparation.

* * *

 

Harry and I walked out of The Decoratorium with blankets and pillows galore. Though his hands were full, Harry insisted on pushing the door open for me, mainly using his face. I was surprised to see the street almost empty, apart from two men with a camera a few yards away, though they didn’t appear to have any intention on approaching anytime soon.

“You okay?” I asked Harry, resting my hand on his back.

He looked up and smiled at me, nodding his head.

“Daddy!” A child exclaimed from somewhere near us.

Harry frowned a little before looking around, his face splitting into the widest grin I had ever seen before he dropped to his knees, discarding everything that was in his hands in favor of a small child with blue hair. Harry hugged him tightly, leaving sporadic kisses all across the side of his face and ear as the child giggled and hugged Harry back.

Harry stood, propping the child on his hip as the kid let his arms hang loosely around Harry’s neck.

“Teddy, you know Draco right? He’s your cousin.” Harry said as the boy-  _ Teddy _ \- observed me.

“Yeah- he’s the scary cousin that Grandma won’t let me talk too.” Teddy said blatantly, looking back at Harry.

Harry laughed loudly, smiling over at me.

“Good to see you, too, Theodore.” I grumbled, reaching down to pick up the bags that Harry had dropped.

“She’s right, he is pretty scary.” Harry said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. “Where is your Grandma, by the way? Or were you out shopping all alone?” Harry asked, peering over Teddy’s head to get a better look at the crowd.

“Andromeda!” He called a moment later, raising his free hand to wave it in the air.

“Oh Teddy- Harry! Heavens, I almost had a heart attack.” She said, picking up her long skirt to walk faster. “Theodore what have I told you about running off, now?” She said sternly.

“You said don’t do it cause you’re old and slow.” Teddy said.

I bit my lip to contain my smirk

“Well- yes I did say that, no need to be so frank.” She muttered, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“It’s good to see you dear, how-?” She cut off when she saw me, her dark eyes taking in my face like she had never seen it before.

“Draco?” She asked.

I nodded my head a little, swallowing nervously.

“Andromeda.” I replied.

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a small frown.

“I- um.. Well-” I stuttered out.

“He’s here with me. We’re getting furniture for our new house. Well- for when we get one, at least.” He said with a shrug.

“You two live together?” She asked with a frown.

Harry cleared his throat before reaching his free hand out to hold mine.

“Erm, yes. We do.” He muttered.

Andromeda frowned down at our intertwined hands and then up at Harry’s face.

“Is this a joke?” She asked.

“No.” Harry replied steadily.

She took a deep breath, smoothing out her skirt.

“I had read about it in the papers, but you know how they’re always making up some nonsense about you.” She said, waving her hand through the air. “One week you’re married to Kingsley Shacklebolt and the next you’re with a Malfoy, I never know.” She said with a sigh, smoothing out her hair.

“Grandma, I thought you said Draco was scary.” Teddy said loudly, twisting around to get a better look at her.

Andromeda laughed nervously, reaching forward to take Teddy from Harry’s arms.

“I never said that.” She muttered, setting him on the ground before patting his arm firmly.

“Why is he holding daddy’s hand?” Teddy asked.

Harry knelt down in front of Teddy, letting my hand go.

“You remember how I used to be really good friends with Aunt Ginny?” Harry asked, adjusting Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy nodded, his blue hair flopping on his forehead.

“Well now Draco and I are really good friends instead. We live together and stuff, just like mommies and daddies do.” Harry explained.

“So who’s the mommy and who’s the daddy?” Teddy asked confusedly.

“Well, we’re both the daddies.” Harry said with an awkward laugh.

“Okay!” Teddy said. “Does that mean I get a brother?” He asked.

“I dunno kid.” Harry said with a sigh, ruffling Teddy’s hair as he stood. “How about we just take care of you for now, huh?” He asked, picking up the rest of the bags from the ground.

“Okay!” Teddy said, reaching up into Andromeda’s pocket to pull out a doll wearing a frilly pink dress. “Do you like the toy Grandma got me? I was really good in the dress store so I got to pick anything I wanted!”

“Wow, it’s awesome. Can I see it?” Harry asked, holding out his hand.

Teddy nodded and held it out to Harry, who examined it for a long moment before returning it to Teddy.

“Nice pick. What’d you name it?” Harry asked.

“Hank!” Teddy exclaimed happily, playing with the doll’s long, blonde hair.

Harry chuckled.

“Nice name. Do you have time for lunch? We were just about to go grab something.” Harry said, resting his hand on Teddy’s shoulder as he spoke to Andromeda.

“Yeah, I’ve just finished running all my errands for today. I’m surprised to see you in wizarding London. I thought I’d drop dead by the time I saw you step foot back here.” Andromeda said, taking hold of one of Teddy’s hands as we began to walk down the street. I trailed a little behind to give Harry and Andromeda more room to talk. After a moment, Teddy looked back at me and then up at Andromeda, removing his hand from hers to walk back and tap my leg.

Andromeda looked back at the loss of Teddy’s hand, and then up at me when she realized what Teddy was doing. I reluctantly held out my hand, expecting his small fingers to be sticky- maybe even slimy, as I had expected any and all children’s hands to be like. I was surprised to find that they weren’t sticky, but were instead very soft and surprisingly clean. Looking down at him, I saw that he was still playing with his doll, making it fly through the air like it was on a broom.

“I like your doll.” I muttered.

“Thanks!” Teddy said happily, looking up at me. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks.” I replied.

I blinked my eyes quickly in fear that I was hallucinating, watching as Teddy’s once bright blue hair faded to a pale blond, the strands no longer curly, but straight and wispy like mine.

“That’s cool. I always wished I could do that.” I said.

“I bet you could if you tried hard enough. That’s what Grandma always says.” Teddy said, going back to playing with his doll a moment later. 

  
  



	56. Procrastination

Harry sighed heavily as he landed on the couch, arm stretched out across the back of the cushions.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we have to go and look at that house, remember?” I asked, taking a seat in the armchair.

He sighed again, dropping his head back against the sofa with a groan.

“That reminds me, I need to turn in our move-out form. And we need to start packing.” Harry said, lifting his head to look over at me.

“Yeah, how are we planning on doing that?” I asked.

“Undetectable extension charm on a few boxes, one for clothes, one for dishes, one for books and other things. We can use Jack’s moving van to get them all out of here, just tell him we already moved some boxes over and whatnot. He’ll feel like he let me down if I don’t let him help.” He said.

“When do we have to be out by?” I asked.

“Thursday afternoon at the latest.” He replied.

“Great. So we have three days.” I said.

“Yeah.” He said with a sigh. “Bloody hell, how are we going to get a house in three days?” He asked, carding a hand through his hair.

“Well, if we don’t, we can stay with Ron and Hermione for a little bit. You know they don’t mind.” I suggested, trying to calm his nerves.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ll find something.”

I nodded and smiled at him, looking over when I heard a tapping at the window. Harry waved his hand and an owl flew in, going directly over to Harry before dropping a letter in his lap.

“Who’s it from?” I asked, reaching over to pet the bird.

“McGonagall.” He replied, tearing the letter open.

I watched as his green eyes skimmed down the page, a small line creasing his brow.

“She wants me to start teaching a class full time.” He said after he was done reading.

“Is that something you’re interested in?” I asked.

He shrugged and shook his head.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I like the class that I was teaching on Friday’s, but I don’t think I’m ready to teach a class full time.” He said, looking over at me.

“So tell her that.” I said, nodding to the letter in his hands.

He sighed, fidgeting with the edge of the letter a little.

“I think I’m going to go up to the school and talk to her there.” Harry announced.

“What, right now?” I asked.

“No, we need to visit that house.” He said, setting the letter down on the table in front of him. “I’ll go afterwards.”

“Well, are you ready?” I asked.

He sighed, going slack for a long moment.

“Yeah.” He mumbled reluctantly, pushing himself up from the couch.

“We can go another day.” I offered.

He sighed, contemplating the suggestion.

“No- no, I’m done procrastinating. We need to sort our lives out.” He replied, walking into the kitchen to get the paper off the counter. “Let’s go.” He said, reaching his hand out to me.

I intertwined my fingers with his, leaning over to kiss his cheek before we apparated.

* * *

 

We landed under an outdoor staircase, the loud chatter of people and automobiles becoming louder as we emerged from the alley in which we apparated. Somehow, I had managed to land us on a busy street.

“Are we in the right place?” Draco asked, stepping aside to let a man on a bike ride past.

“Surely not.” I replied, looking around for a street sign.

“Watford Boulevard, right?” Draco asked.

“Yeah.” I replied, looking over at him to see that he was pointing to a sign labeled ‘Watford Boulevard.’

I looked behind us at the house labeled 3459, re-reading the address to make sure it was right.

“What in the hell was Hermione thinking?” I said aloud, looking over at Draco, who smiled and shrugged.

“Let’s go home.” I said walking back into the alley.

“You don’t even want to look inside?” Draco asked, looking up at the exterior of the house.

I fiddled with the paper in my hands and looked up at it, too, observing the chipped paint and broken wooden step on the front porch.

“Do you?” I asked, looking over at him.

He was already smiling at me, bursting into laughter when I looked at him with an undoubtedly horrified expression.

“No. C’mon, Potter. Let’s go home.” He said, taking my hand as he lead us into the alley.

Draco apparated us back home, shedding his jacket once we were inside.

“Well, that was fun.” He said sarcastically.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, tugging off my jacket.

“I’m just going to go up to the castle then. Do you want to meet up for dinner?” I asked, walking into the bedroom.

“I can go grocery shopping.” He said as he followed me in, leaning up against the bedpost.

“Nah, I’ll do it tomorrow.” I replied with a shrug, holding out a set of robes to see if it matched the dress shirt that I was already wearing.

“Where do you want to go for dinner, then?” He asked, plucking the robes from my hand before pulling out a set of maroon ones.

“Anywhere.” I replied, slipping the robes off the hanger.

“How about that bar and grill down the street? Near the little café? It’s called John’s.. or Jonathon’s or something.” He said with a dismissive shrug.

“You men J’lume?” I asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, that one.” He muttered, frowning a little as he adjusted my robes.

I smiled and shook my head.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I replied looking down at my watch. “How about we meet there at 6? I want to stop by Hermione’s first and ask her what the hell she was thinking when giving me that address.”

He smiled and stepped back after adjusting my hair, leaning on the bedpost again.

“How do I look?” I asked.

“Like you don’t know where to buy your clothes.” He replied with a crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek as I passed him, walking into the living room and over to the fireplace.

“See you at six?” I asked.

He nodded and smiled at me, leaning forward to peck a kiss on my lips.

“See you.” He said as I stepped into the fireplace, letting the green flame envelope me.

* * *

 

“Hermione?” I called, walking out of the floo.

“One second!” She called from the hall.

I tucked my hands in my pockets and looked around their cozy living room while I waited, wondering if my future living room would be as nice as this one.

“What’s up?” She asked as she emerged from the hall, walking over to hug me.

“No no-” I said, sticking my hand out so that she couldn’t get closer to me.

She frowned a little and stepped back, her hands dropping to her sides disappointedly.

“What?” She asked.

“Why did you send me to that dreadful house?” I asked.

“What dreadful house?” She questioned.

“This one.” I said, handing her the slip of paper that I had written the address on.

She looked down at the address and frowned up at me.

“Kristen said it was a nice house on the countryside.” She said innocently.

“Well  _ Kristen  _ is wrong. It’s in the middle of London!” I exclaimed.

“Are you sure you went to the right address?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I saw the street sign and the house number.” I said.

She frowned down at the paper.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I don’t know what to tell you. Kristen just told me about a house that was for sale on the countryside and I thought I’d let you know.” She said with a shrug.

I sighed, taking the piece of paper back.

“Well, thank you for the consideration, but maybe Draco should just do it on our own from now on, yeah?” I suggested.

She smiled and nodded, holding out her arms again. I chuckled and hugged her tightly, taking in a deep breath.

“What are you all dressed up for, anyways?” She asked, observing my robes as we pulled away.

“I’m going to see McGonagall.” I replied.

“Oh, what for?” She asked.

“She offered me a full-time teaching job.” I replied.

“Oh that’s grea- horrible.” She said, cutting off she saw my expression.

“I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” I said with a shrug.

“Well, you do what’s best for you, Harry.” She said, reaching out to rub my arm a little.

“I’m trying.” I said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. “Well, I’ve gotta go before it gets too late, I don’t want to disrupt McGonagall’s dinner.” I said, tilting my head toward the floo.

“Right, yeah. Have fun. Come back soon, okay?” She asked.

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Love ya.” I said, grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

“Love you, too.” She replied as I stepped into the flames.

* * *

 

I knocked on McGonagall’s door, my hand dropping down to the doorknob as I waited for a response.

“Enter.” She called.

I pushed through the door, shutting it behind me quietly as I walked toward her desk. She glanced up briefly from her paperwork upon my approach, looking down at it a moment later.

“Potter.” She said, gesturing to the chair in front of me.

_ Good to see you, too.  _ I nearly said, only able to bite my tongue in fear that I would be hexed to another planet.

“I assume you received my owl?” She asked, setting her paperwork aside.

“Yes, I did.” I replied.

“And you are here to decline my offer.” She said.

I nodded once, and she let out a deflated sigh.

“I was expecting this.” She said, picking up her quill before scribbling something on a piece of parchment and handing it to the barn owl that had previously been perched on the edge of her desk.

I watched it fly away, only looking back at McGonagall when she started speaking again.

“Would you still like to teach biweekly Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?” She asked.

I nodded.

“Wonderful. When would you like to start?” She asked.

“Don’t classes start this week?” I asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Then.. shouldn’t I wait until next term?” I asked.

“The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that you will be substituting for every other week is more than happy to accommodate to your teaching schedule.” She explained.

“Who are they?” I asked.

“Cho Chang.” She replied.

I blanched, my jaw dropping.

“Cho Chang, as in the Cho Chang that used to go to school here? One year above me?” I asked confusedly.

She simply smiled and nodded.

“Why on  _ earth-  _ how- when did she even apply?” I asked.

“Just a few days ago, actually. I thought I would ask you if you wanted the position before hiring her.” She replied. “She’s here on castle grounds if you would like to greet her.” McGonagall offered.

“Uh- uh I- uh, well I don’t know- I don’t think she would want to see me.” I said, shaking my head a little.

“On the contrary. I think she would be more than happy to see you, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall replied.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 5:30. That gives me plenty of time.

“Um.. sure, then. Why not.” I said with a shrug, standing from my chair.

“Very well then. Follow me.” She said, leading me out the door.

* * *

 

I left the house 5 minutes early, wrapping my jacket around myself tightly. The sun was out, but the wind was strong, blowing my hair around in every direction. I squinted my eyes, able to see the black overhang which hung above the front door of the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, I pinched together the neck of my jacket and barreled on, moving forward as fast as my legs could take me.

I arrived at the restaurant windswept and breathless, sorting myself out as I approached the hostess stand.

“Hi, table for two, please.” I said, returning her smile.

“Windy out today?” She asked, collecting the menus.

“Very.” I replied, adjusting my hair as we walked into the dining area.

“I haven’t been out at all. Though, now I don’t feel like I missed out on much.” She said with a small laugh.

“Thank you.” I said as I sat down.

“No worries. Would you like a drink while you wait?” She asked.

“Tea please.” I replied.

“I’ll have it right out for you.” She replied with a smile, turning on her heel to walk toward the kitchen area.

I looked after her, barely even glancing down at my menu before I noticed someone standing beside me. Looking up, I saw that it was Harry, and opened my mouth to greet him, only to be interrupted.

“I’m not hungry anymore, let’s go.” He said.

I frowned, slightly taken aback by his sharp tone.

“Did you eat already?” I asked.

“No, we can eat back at the house.” He said, reaching out to grab my wrist.

“We don’t have any food, remember?” I asked, wincing when his grip on my wrist tightened. “You’re hurting me!” I exclaimed, yanking my wrist from Harry’s grasp as I frowned at him. “What has gotten into you?” I asked, rubbing my now tender wrist.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m just in a bad mood. Let’s just go home.” He said grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair.

“Fine.” I said, taking my napkin from my lap before setting it down on the table, laying a 10 pound note on top of my empty plate.

“Oh are you leaving, sir?” The waitress asked as she approached with my tea.

“Yes, sorry, I-” I started, taking my jacket from Harry’s hands, only to be cut off when he yanked it away from me.

“Yes, we’re leaving.” He said, grabbing me by the upper arm before dragging me away from the waitress.

“Harry!” I said, my voice raised as I brought myself to a stop, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

“Don’t you know not to cause a scene?” He asked through gritted teeth, grabbing my upper arm again.

I frowned down at him, my mouth slightly ajar. Too shocked to do much else, I let him drag me out of the restaurant and onto the pavement, pulling my jacket on when he finally gave it to me. We had gotten halfway home before I stopped walking, frowning at Harry’s shoulders until he noticed I was no longer in stride with him.

“What?” He asked sharply, turning around to face me.

He threw his hands in the air out of exasperation and I flinched, pulling my jacket tighter around myself.

“Hurry up, would you? I haven’t got all sodding day.” He said, grabbing the loose fabric on my jacket sleeve to pull me forward.

“Why are you being like this?” I asked, my chest tight.

“Because you’re being difficult.” He replied shortly, not looking at me.

“ _ I’m  _ being difficult? Last time I checked, you were the one dragging me around all across creation!” I argued back.

“Because you never do anything without me forcing you! Lazy! Sit around all day doing nothing! Unmotivated- pathetic-” He spat.

“Harry-” I said, a knot forming in my throat. “Harry-! Would you just- just  _ look at me!?”  _ I asked, grabbing the sides of his jacket to pull him to a stop.

I looked down at his handsome face, noticing a coldness in his eyes that I had never seen before. Reaching my hand up, I pushed my fingers through his soft hair, shaking my head as I frowned down at him.

“Where is this coming from? Why are you so upset?” I asked.

“Because we’re standing here in the middle of the street wasting time. Honestly do you know the meaning of time efficiency?” He asked, his beard stinging my palm with how quickly he pulled his face away from my hand.

He walked away, looking back at me when he realized I still wasn’t walking with him. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, walking back over to me, his disposition relaxed now. Resting his hands on my hips, he looked up at me, sighing heavily.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m just a little stressed. I’ll explain it once we get back to the flat, okay?” He asked, tilting his head a little as he looked up at me.

I looked back and forth between his eyes before nodding my head a little, accepting the kiss that he planted on my cheek before reaching out to hold his outstretched hand. We fell into stride together, walking up the stairs to our building hand in hand.

I opened the door when we came to it, letting Harry walk in first. We walked up the stairs together, approaching the door as Harry drew his wand to unlock it. I peeled my jacket off when we walked in, laying it on the back of the couch.

“Do you want some tea?” I asked quietly, approaching the kettle.

“No.” He replied, standing near the end of the kitchen island.

I ducked my head in acknowledgement, picking up the kettle to fill it with water.

“I said ‘No’.” He said sharply, his words cutting the air like a knife.

“I heard you.” I replied, trying to keep my patience. “But I want some tea, so I’m going to make some.”

There was a second’s silence before I was spun around, the kettle dropping into the sink with a loud clank.

“Since when have you gotten so bloody disrespectful?” He asked.

“ _ Disrespectful _ ?” I asked, my nose wrinkling at the word. “You have my  _ respect  _ when you give me respect in return. As of right now, you’re being a right prat-” I started, cutting off when Harry’s fist met the side of my jaw.

I hunched over, holding the side of my face as I stared at the floor in shock, my breath falling in heavy gasps of trepidation. I moved my jaw slowly, feeling it pop and ache with every movement.

“You fractured my jaw.” I said shakily, tasting blood in my mouth from where my cheek had been split open by my teeth.

I looked over at Harry, who had begun to walk away from me.

“You’re not Harry.” I said, pulling my wand from my back pocket.

“What?” Imposter Harry asked, turning around to face me right as I pulled my wand on him.

“STUPEFY!” I shouted, hitting him square in the chest.

I ran over to him, pulling his wand from his pocket before stuffing it in mine, hooking my hands underneath his arms to drag him through the bedroom and into the bathroom. I locked the door with my wand, running over to lock the bedroom door, too. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, I stepped into the fireplace and went to the only safe place I knew. 

 


	57. Still

“Hermione!” I yelled, tripping over the carpet as I headed toward the hall. “Hermione! Ron! Hello?!” I shouted.

“What?!” Someone called, their voice muffled.

Suddenly Hermione emerged from Rose’s room, a concerned frown on her face.

“Hermione, where’s Harry? Something’s wrong- I don’t know what to do.” I said quickly.

“What happened?” She asked, gently bouncing Rose.

“Harry was supposed to meet me at a restaurant near our flat, and someone showed up, but it’s wasn’t Harry. I could tell something was off as soon as he opened his mouth, but I thought maybe he was in a bad mood or something-” I said, shaking my head.

“Well maybe he was. Where is he now?” Hermione asked.

“No- that wasn’t Harry. He punched me- Harry would never hurt me.” I said.

Hermione gasped, immediately reaching her hand out to touch my shoulder.

“Oh my God, are you okay?! Where did he hit you?” She asked concernedly.

“I’m fine- I’m fine. I trapped him in the bathroom without a wand, but I need to find the _real_ Harry. He came here, right?” I asked.

“He was here about half an hour ago. He left to talk to McGonagall- I can call his phone and see if he picks up.” She offered, pointing to a device on the wall.

“Yes, please.” I said, gesturing to it quickly.

She handed rose to me and reached over to hold the device to her ear, pressing a few of the numbers on the keypad before pausing, a ringing noise filling the room. I tried to take a steadying breath, realizing that I was holding Rose too tightly when she made a small noise of discomfort. I bounced from foot to foot, trying to keep her calm and quiet while we waited for Harry to answer.

“Voicemail.” She said, returning the phone to the hook.

I didn’t know what that meant, but I could gather that it wasn’t good.

“I need to get to Hogwarts.” I said, handing Rose back to her.

“What- alone?” She asked.

“Well you can’t come, you’ve got a baby.” I said.

“I can drop her off at Molly’s.” She insisted.

“We haven’t got time.” I said, quickly.

She hesitated before agreeing.

“Fine, but you better be back here the second you find Harry, okay?” She said.

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“See you soon.” I said, twisting on the spot to disapparate.

* * *

 

I only had a brief second to take in my surroundings upon arriving at the road that lead up to Hogwarts. I took off at a run, the gravel crunching beneath my feet as I neared closer to the castle. Raindrops began to fall as I started up the grassy slope, making my hair flatten out on my forehead. My ribs ached, jaw pounding with each step. My throat burned, rain getting in my eyes as I bounded forward, shoving through the doors of the castle.

I frightened a group of students as I pushed past them, looking around as I tried to remember the way to the Headmaster’s office. I spotted a staircase that looked familiar and ran up it, pushing my hair out of my face as I ran down the corridor, recognizing the gargoyle that guarded the office immediately. As I approached, I remembered that a password was required to get through.

“Shit.” I whispered under my breath, observing the gargoyle. “Lemon drops.” I said. “Lemon sherbert.” I muttered. “This is McGonagall, not Dumbledore.” I reminded myself, rubbing the back of my neck as I thought. “Transfiguration.” I suggested, sighing when it stayed still.

“Hat. Sorting hat. Glasses. Red. Gryffindor. Ahg!” I exclaimed, slapping the stone of the gargoyle with my hand. “Fucking MOVE!” I shouted angrily, becoming desperate now. “Hogwarts! Dumbledore! Magic! Wrinkles! Rules! Animagus! Anamagi! Cat! Tabby cat! Bisc-” I cut off with a choking noise as the gargoyle jumped to the side, allowing me entrance.

I gave an excited laugh, kissing the gargoyle’s head before bounding forward and up the stairs, not bothering to knock as I burst through the doors to her office. She stood, looking affronted at the rude gesture, but went pale when she realized who I was. In her defense, I probably looked like a madman- wearing Harry’s baggy jumper, my hair flying in every direction.

“I’m sorry- Where’s Harry?” Were the only words I could get out, clutching the back of the chair in front of her desk as I tried to catch my breath.

“Potter left a moment ago- Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Where? Where did he go?” I asked.

“Home, presumably, he didn’t say.” She said, looking rather confused.

I nodded, reaching over to give her hand a quick shake.

“Nice seeing you- I’ve got to find Harry- catch up another time-!” I said, hopping down from the uprising on which her desk stood.

“Mr. Malfoy.” She said, getting my attention.

I turned, continuing to walk backwards towards the door.

“Would you like to use my floo? It’s faster.” She offered, pointing to the fireplace to her left.

“Yes!” I breathed, happy to not have to run again.

We met at the fireplace, and I grabbed a handful of floo powder, thanking her once before flooing back to the apartment.

 

* * *

“Harry!?” I called immediately, looking down when something crunched beneath my shoes.

There was shattered glass covering the floor around me, and I looked to the balcony doors to see a pair of legs, the rest of their body covered by wispy white curtains blowing gently in the breeze.

My breath caught in my chest as I stumbled forward, yanking the curtains aside carelessly. I fell to my knees, jagged pieces of glass cutting through my jeans, but all that pain was distant. It felt as though I was moving in slow motion, reaching my hands up towards Harry’s face to lift his head from the ground. White noise surrounded me as I tried to shake him awake, tears stinging my eyes as I called his name.

“Please, please please-” I could feel my mouth saying, though everything was fuzzy, vision blurred by my tears.

I dropped my forehead down to his chest, sucking in deep breaths as I cried, praying to everything out there that he would just wake up. His hair was soft against my hands, the back of his neck warm regardless of the coldness around us.

There was something wrong. His chest was no longer rising and falling at the steady pace which I had become accustomed too. His body was completely still beneath me, no heavy thud of a heartbeat or joyous laugh to break the silence. I rocked my forehead back and forth against his chest, refusing to face the facts before me.

“Draco?” Harry asked.

I took in a sharp breath and sat up, frowning down at the still form beneath me.

“Draco, it’s me.” He said again.

I spun around when I realized that his voice was not coming from the person on the ground, but was located behind me. I scrambled backwards, small bits of glass lodging themselves in my palms as I did so, my back hitting the edge of the balcony as I looked up at the Harry who had spoken.

He took a step forward, glass crunching underneath his feet loudly.

“Stop.” I said, my voice shaky.

He halted in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face.

“H-How do I know it’s really you?” I asked.

“Ask me anything.” He replied, holding his arms out in an inviting gesture.

My mind raced, private conversations that I had with Harry flashing through my mind all in a split second. What is something that Harry has never told anyone but me?

“What’s your old therapist’s name?” I asked, watching him carefully.

“Claire Hansen.” He said without missing a beat, seeming to hold his breath as he waited for my permission to approach.

I let out a heavy breath of relief, my eyes filling with tears again.

“Harry?” I asked unevenly, trying to push myself up from the ground.

He knelt down in front of me, gathering me in his arms as he kissed the side of my face and ear, hugging me tightly as I cried. I dug my fingers into his back, grabbing the loose fabric of his jacket to pull him towards me.

“I th-thought y-you were d-dead.” I cried, my stomach aching with the force of my sobs.

“No, no, no...” He whispered quietly. “I’d never leave you.”

I continued to cry, now burying my head in the crook of his neck. On the inhales that I managed to take, I could smell the sweet leathery scent that I now realized was missing from the other Harry- wondering how I never noticed it’s absence. This is Harry. _My_ Harry.

“I love you- so much.” I gasped.

“I love you, too.” He replied, his voice trembling a little.

“Harry? Draco?” A female voice called. “Oh my- RON! RON- NO-” There was a pained cry before Hermione emerged through the curtains, falling to her knees much as I had to check for the fake Harry’s pulse. Ron came through a split second later, letting out an anguished shout, though before he had the chance to react much further, he noticed me and Harry in the corner of the balcony, immediately drawing his wand.

“Who’s there?” He asked, his voice unsteady, but still threatening.

“It’s Harry- and Draco.” Harry replied, having turned around after he heard the commotion.

“Up.” He directed, waving his wand at us.

“Ron-” Harry started.

“Up!” Ron exclaimed.

We obliged, Harry placing his body slightly in front of mine. I was still sniffling uncontrollably, tears falling from my eyes freely.

“Lumos.” He said, lighting his wand to better see us through the dim light of the evening.

He looked over at Hermione upon seeing our faces, and I looked over at her, too, seeing that she had one hand on the other Harry’s shoulder, her other resting on his forehead caringly.

“What did I say to you in my sitting room the day Rose was born?” Ron asked.

“That you were scared out of your bloody mind.” Harry replied, a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

Ron remained stoic, his wand pointed at Harry’s chest.

“That if anything were to happen to you and Hermione, you want me to take Rose and raise her as my own.” Harry replied. “I reckon if your family got hold of her, she’d turn out as weird as you, wouldn’t she?” He asked a smile apparent in his voice.

“Bloody hell, Harry.” Ron said, launching himself forward to hug Harry so violently, I thought he was going to fall backwards onto me.

Hermione joined him a second later, crying almost as hard as I had been. I noticed that I was still clinging to Harry’s jacket with one hand and let him go, wiping at my face as I approached the other Harry who was on the ground.

“Are they dead?” I asked shakily.

“No. I put a sleeping curse on them. I need to get them to the ministry before the spell wears off.” Harry replied, a small quiver in his voice

I looked back at them to see Hermione lean away, wrapping her arms around Ron a moment later.

“Well I’m going with you, of course.” I said, frowning at Harry.

“I have direct access to the holding cell, if you apparate with me you’ll get a curse on you that will confine you into that room until Kingsley takes it off of you.” He said, shaking his head at me.

“I don’t care, I’m not letting you leave without me- I already thought I lost you once- I’m not going to lose you again.” I said.

“Draco-” He started in protest.

“I’m not leaving you.” I repeated.

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“I’ll bring him to the holding cell, apparate back here and then we can floo to the ministry together, okay?” He suggested.

I hesitated, pressing my lips together.

“You promise to come right back?” I asked.

He nodded. “I promise.” He replied.

I studied his expression for a long moment before reaching forward to pull him into a tight hug. He hugged me back, his large hands moving across my back comfortingly.

“I’ll be right back.” He said again.

I nodded and took in a deep breath, pecking him on the lips as I pulled away. He gave me a small smile before bending down, hauling the fake Harry into an upright position, their head lolling from side to side. In an instant he was gone, and I suddenly became aware of the soft cries that Hermione was still emitting. I looked over at Ron who gave me a small headshake, kissing the top of her head as he gently rubbed her back.

I jumped slightly when a soft _pop_ sounded, looking over just as Harry walked through the curtains. He immediately drew to me, his hand resting on my back gently before he kissed my cheek.

“Told you.” He said to me quietly, walking over toward Hermione after giving me a small smile.

“Come here, love.” He said gently, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She released Ron to hug Harry instead, no longer letting out cries, but instead sniffling every once in awhile.

“You p-promised nothing like this would happen again.” She said, her voice heavy with tears.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said quietly, giving her a little squeeze before letting her go, pushing her hair behind her ears gently. “Do you want some tea or anything?” He offered.

She took in a deep, shaky breath, but shook her head.

“No- Y-you need to g-go talk to Kingsley.” She said.

“You’re more important.” Harry replied.

“Nonsense.” She said, batting the air with the shake of her head. “Go. I’ll be fine. You better stop scaring me like this, Harry Potter.” She muttered, pushing his shoulder jokingly.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, patting Ron’s shoulder before walking back over to me.

“Let’s go.” He said, taking my hand in his.

I nodded, letting him lead me into the sitting room.

* * *

 

Draco and I walked up to Kingsley’s office just as Lydia was walking out, tapping her wand on the door to lock it.

“Mr. Potter!” She exclaimed upon noticing our approach, frowning a little at Draco before nodding her head politely.

I looked over to see why she was frowning, and noticed for the first time that he looked an absolute mess. There was a large bruise on his jaw, small scratches all across his face and neck. I looked farther down to see a hole in the sweater he wore, the knees of his jeans reddened with blood and torn to shreds. I swallowed, not wanting to bring the whole situation up in front of Lydia, so I gave a small laugh and cleared my throat.

“Is Kingsley in?” I asked.

“He left about an hour ago. He’ll be in tomorrow at 10.” She replied.

“Fantastic, thank you.” I said, nodding my head at her curtly.

She smiled at me and began down the hall, flipping through the files in her hand. About halfway down, she seemed to realize that I wasn’t following her, and turned around, frowning at me. I gave her a small wave, tucking my hand in my pocket a moment later. She frowned again and gave Draco another long glance before turning around again, continuing down the hall.

Once she was finally out of sight, I unlocked the door, re-locking it as soon as we were through. We made it into Kingsley’s office and I reached for the floo powder, grabbing a handful for the both of us. I pulled Draco into the floo with me, holding him close before landing the floo powder at our feet.

We stumbled out of the fire and into Kingsley’s living room, both raising our hands when a half naked Kingsley Shacklebolt stood from his couch, wand raised and ready to kill.

“Harry what the sodding hell are you doing?” He asked, lowering his wand. “Malfoy- What-?” He asked, frowning as he looked Draco up and down. “You look like someone’s shoved you into an enchanted muggle blender.” He muttered, reaching over to pick up his house robe.

I looked over at Draco who was now examining his appearance in shock, apparently not realizing the state that he was in. Waving my hand at him, I gave him new jeans and my favorite sweater, watching as his old clothes transfigured and changed shades in the blink of an eye.

“Thanks.” He said, attempting to smooth out his hair- which was sticking up in many different angles.

“It’s an emergency.” I said to Kingsley.

“Well it sodding better be.” He said, folding his arms.

“I think Michael is alive.” I blurted out.

Kingsley stared hard at me, frown creasing his brow.

“What gives you that impression.” He asked.

“Well- I don’t know Draco’s half of the story- but I got home from Hogwarts, planning to quickly change and go meet Draco for dinner, and I heard this banging coming from inside my bedroom. I thought it was Draco, so I opened the door- and- well... Someone who was polyjuiced as me came running out.” I explained.

“And you think that this person is Michael Rutherford?” Kingsley asked speculatively.

“Well, who else could it be?” I questioned.

“I don’t know, Harry, but there’s no way to bring people back from the dead.” He replied.

“That’s not what I’m saying. I don’t know how he did it, but- He’s the only person I could think of that’s mental enough to do this.” I said.

Kingsley gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his face tiredly.

“What do you think about all of this, Malfoy?” He asked.

I was so shocked by him addressing Draco that I had to refrain from letting out a choking noise. Looking to Draco, I saw that he was surprised as I was.

“I- uh- well I-” He started, giving his head a small shake to clear his thoughts before continuing. “Well- Harry- I mean the polyjuiced Harry- showed up to the restaurant and basically dragged me out of there by the back of my sweater. It wasn’t until he punched me that I realized it wasn’t Harry-”

“He punched you?” I asked concernedly, realizing that was probably where the worsening bruise on his jaw had come from.

“I’m fine.” He said, rubbing my back a little as if I were the one that needed to be comforted.

“Well- long story short- I don’t know who it is. If it is Michael.. well, it wouldn’t surprise me. He knows how to get what he wants.” Draco said.

“Right.. And where is _Michael_ now?” Kingsley asked.

“Holding cell at the ministry under a sleeping curse.” I replied.

“Great.” Kingsley muttered again, scratching the top of his head. “Let me go put some real clothes on and then we can go to the Ministry and get this all sorted, okay?” He said.

I nodded, looking over at Draco who was nodding, too.

Kingsley ducked his head before he turned to walk up the stairs.

“Kingsley.” I said, waiting until he turned around to look at me. “Thank you.” I said with a respectful headnod.

He nodded back, continuing up the stairs.

 


	58. To Have and To Hold

Harry and I were lead into a small room with a transparent wall, looking into the room in which the polyjuiced Harry was snoozing.

“Why hasn’t the polyjuice worn off yet?” Kingsley asked, looking over where Harry and I stood.

Harry raised his wand and touched it to the transparent wall, making it go completely invisible.

“His metabolism is slowed- so it’s not breaking down the potion as quickly.” Harry said.

“Can you wake him?” Kingsley asked.

Harry waved his hand in response, immediately pulling his wand from the wall to make it go transparent again. The Polyjuiced Harry groaned, reaching a hand up to rub his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, frowning and then removing the glasses that rested on his nose. He examined them before realizing everything that had happened.

“Where is Draco?” He asked, his voice much deeper than Harry’s would usually be, and filled with more anger than he had ever used when saying my name.

“Who are you?” Kingsley asked.

“Harry Potter.” They said, pushing their hand through their hair.

“Funny, because I just spoke to the _real_ Harry and he says you’re not him.” Kingsley said, folding his arms.

“He’s lying.” They replied, folding their arms.

“Well, how about we just wait a little while for that polyjuice potion to wear off, and then we talk about it, huh?” Kingsley asked.

“I’m Harry Potter, you can’t keep me in here.” He protested.

“The Harry that I know would stay in here for days without complaint just to prove that he was who he says he is.” Kingsley replied.

“You obviously don’t know me very well then. Where’s Draco? I need to talk to him.” They asked again.

“Not here.” Kingsley replied.

“You’re lying.” They said immediately.

“No, I’m not. He doesn’t have clearance to be on this floor, it’s just you and me up here.” Kingsley said.

“You’re lying to me. He’s here, I can feel it.” They replied.

“He’s in this building, yes, but he’s not here.” Kingsley said, his arms still crossed.

“Stop lying. I think....” The polyjuiced Harry started, closing his eyes as he let his finger travel around the room, stopping to point directly at me. “He’s right..” He muttered, opening his eyes as if he were looking straight at me. “There.”

I reached over and held Harry’s hand, looking over at him worriedly.

“Can he see me?” I asked shakily.

“No, the wall is only transparent from this side.” Harry replied, wrapping his arm around me. “No, he can’t, I promise.”

“You’re afraid, aren’t you, Draco? I can feel it.” The polyjuiced Harry said, an ugly snarl forming on his face.

“Harry.” I whispered, looking over at him to see him glaring angrily back at the polyjuiced Harry.

“He can’t see you, I promise.” Harry said to me, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

“He’s not here. You’re just talking to a wall.” Kingsley said stubbornly.

The polyjuiced Harry chuckled, the noise deep and low in their chest. It was a laugh that I had heard a thousand times before, one that never failed to send a chill down my spine. That was Michael.

“It’s him. It’s Michael. Harry-” I said, looking over at him, frantic now.

“I know, love, I know. It’s okay. I’m here.” He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek as I knotted my hand in the front of his jumper.

“Do whatever you want to me- I’m not saying a word.” They said, leaning back against the wall as they crossed their arms.

Kingsley stood there silently, staring down at him unmoving.

“Kingsley wants me to go in there.” Harry said, removing his arm from around my waist.

I watched him walk to the right, and through the door, shutting it behind him. I held my breath as the real Harry walked into the interrogation room, shutting the door as he entered. Michael chuckled, long and low, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Come in here to torture me for slapping your boyfriend around?” He asked, grinning over at Harry. “Too afraid that I’ll win without him here to help you?” He asked, tilting his head to Kingsley.

Harry didn’t reply, but drew his wand from his sleeve, gripping it in his hand tightly.

“The great Harry Potter, reduced to torturing innocent men. I haven’t done anything wrong- he deserved it.” Michael said with a shrug.

Harry raised his wand, pointing it right at Michael.

“Now.” Kingsley said.

I braced myself for a scream of pain- or maybe for him to just drop dead- but instead his skin started to bubble. It looked like someone had poured boiling water into his mouth, and it somehow spread out all across his body. His skin was going paler, hair growing at a quick rate as his entire body ballooned up, his clothes ripping at the seams.

In the blink of an eye, instead of Harry sitting on the floor, it was Michael, big muscles and long hair everywhere.

“About time. I was tired of being cooped up in that tiny body of yours.” Michael said, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders dramatically.

Harry tucked his wand away again, folding his arms.

“How did you get out of Azkaban?” Kingsley asked.

“The window.” Michael replied sarcastically. “I’ll tell you if you bring Draco in here.” Michael said with a wicked grin.

“Not in a million years.” Harry replied before Kingsley could even open his mouth.

“I can wait.” Michael said, resting back against the wall.

“Maybe-” Kingsley started quietly.

“No.” Harry replied, shaking his head. “There has to be another way.”

I took in a deep, shaky breath, looking over at the door from which Harry had exited. I clenched my jaw and swallowed heavily, walking over to it. I emerged into the hall, walking to my left to approach the door to the interrogation room. I took a deep, steadying breath before I pulled the door open, making eye-contact with Harry as I shut the door behind me.

“Draco-” Harry started, cutting off as Michael laughed.

“I knew you were lying to me, old man.” He said, beginning to get up from the floor.

“Stay down.” Harry said, holding his hand out in Michael’s direction to keep him on the floor.

“Fine.” He said with a shrug, crossing his arms. “Doesn’t mean he’s not still afraid of me.”

“I’m _not_ afraid of you.” I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

he gave me a twisted grin, clearly not believing my words.

“Alright. What do you want to know?” He asked, pinning me under his gaze.

“How did you get out of Azkaban?” Kingsley asked.

Michael didn’t reply, only continued to stare at me.

“How did you get out of Azkaban?” I asked.

Michael took a deep breath, as if hearing the words for the first time.

“I polyjuiced the prison guard.” He said shortly.

“Elaborate.” Kingsley said.

Again, Michael didn’t respond, but continued to stare at me.

“Elaborate.” I repeated.

“The guard was working for me. He told me when Lucius offered to pay him for my death and so we made a plan for him to get polyjuice and find someone to bring in to take my place at the prison- kill him and then we’d both ditch the place. But things went a little differently.” He said, an evil grin on his face.

“So you killed him? The prison guard?” I asked.

“Yep. Made him drink the polyjuice and then killed him with his own wand.” He said, smile still on his face.

“How did the polyjuice last long enough for them to bury him?” I asked Kingsley.

“Ask Harry, he did a case study on it.” Kingsley replied.

I looked to Harry instead.

“In death the potion metabolizes slowly, kind of how being under a sleeping curse makes it last longer- except without a heartbeat at all- it will probably last two to three days.” He replied, glaring at Michael.

“Where’d you get the polyjuice?” Kingsley asked.

“Where’d you get the polyjuice?” I asked.

“Mulpepper in Knockturn Alley. The guard picked it up for me- sort of ironic, really.” He replied with a smirk.

“Did you even know his name?” I asked.

“Who’s?” He replied.

“The guard.” I said.

He shrugged dismissively.

“It was Grayson Zachary Reese, you asshole. At least learn people’s names before you kill them.” I spat.

“Well I know yours, don’t I?” He said, a threatening snarl filling the lines of his face.

Harry was by my side in an instant, a presence that I much appreciated.

“Aw look that that, just like a loyal puppy dog.” He let out a harsh laugh. “But I killed her too, didn’t I?” He asked.

For the first time, real anger flared up inside of me and I clenched my jaw, upset that he could still work me up so easily.

“I was surprised at how much you’ve grown, Draco.” He said, tilting his head to look at me. “You’re not as easy to manipulate. You have some of that good old Malfoy pride back in you now. I’m shocked that The Boy Who Lived brought that back. You’d think he’d have a lot of pent up anger, wouldn’t you?” Michael asked, looking over at Harry.

“You don’t know him.” I said getting between Michael and Harry.

“Ooo- defensive, aren’t we?” He asked, clearly unthreatened.

“You don’t scare me.” I said steadily, clenching my fists as I glared down at him.

His smile faltered for a brief moment before he shrugged, looking down at his fingernails.

“Your little boyfriend can play nice all he wants, but he doesn’t fool me. We're very much the same, aren't we?” Michael said, putting his hand down to look up at Harry again. “I know you want to slap him around a little bit, he just gets under your skin- you don’t know why. One day you’ll just come to terms with that- and Draco here will just let you do it, isn’t that right, Draco?” Michael asked, looking over at me again.

“Harry would never hurt me.” I said firmly.

“That’s what you thought about me, too, isn’t it?” He asked.

“That was before I knew what a piece of shit you were. He is nothing like you.” I spat, becoming more angry by the second.

“Well it's you're own fault. Everything you did just drove me crazy. I love you so much- it drove me mad. The only one you can really blame is yourself.” He replied with a shrug. 

“Nothing you did to me was my fault.” I said angrily. “It was all you. In your twisted, sick mind. You are the one with the problems, you are the one who needs help. No one deserves to be treated in the way you treated me.”

Michael looked up at me with a sort of half smirk.

“You’re just like you used to be. Thinking that the whole world owes you something. I always hated that about you. So conceited. Inconsiderate.” He said, shaking his head.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m not with you anymore. Harry’s a better man than you ever have been. In fact, I wouldn’t call you a man at all. Monster, more like.” I replied.

He was on his feet in a split second, towering over me like he had so many times before. I was ready, my wand pointed at his chest before he could even open his mouth.

“How does it feel to know that you can’t control me anymore?” I asked, glaring up at him. He snarled right back, though fear flashed through his eyes. “Sit down, puppet.” He advanced, and I raised my wand eye-level to him. “Sit.” I commanded.

He gritted his teeth together, his hands balled into fists by his side. Slowly, he knelt to the floor, leaning back against the wall again. My heart was pounding in my chest, but my wand was steady. I returned it to my pocket and looked over at Kingsley.

“Do you need anything else from me?” I asked.

“No, I have everything I need.” He replied.

I ducked my head and turned around to face Harry, starting toward the door. He pulled it open for me, and I looked back in Michael’s direction one last time. Suddenly, he leapt from the ground, the tips of his fingers barely grazing my arm before he was thrown backwards like a rag doll. His body demolished the wall on which he had been sitting, three other loud crashes telling me that he had gone through three other walls as well.

I turned and saw Harry’s hand outstretched in his direction, trembling slightly before he lowered it.

“Whoops.” He muttered quietly, looking like he didn’t care much at all that he had just sent a man straight through four walls of solid stone.

The three of us stood in complete silence, watching as a few dislodged crumbles of stone tumbled to the floor. 

“If he’s still alive, and you have this cleaned up by morning, it didn’t happen.” Kingsley said quietly, exiting the room to undoubtedly go and find Michael.

Harry took a deep breath and waved his hand in an curved arch, all the pieces of stone- big and small- flying up to the gaping hole that Michael’s body had left behind. With a heavy sigh he turned around, his green eyes searching my face. At once we stepped towards each other, hugging tightly.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered quietly, reaching a hand up to stroke my hair gently.

I nodded against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his leathery sweet smell. Exhaling with a shaky breath, I let him go, kissing him before we exited the interrogation room to clean up the rest of the mess.

* * *

 

After confirming that Michael’s heart was still beating and stopping by Ron and Hermione’s to tell them everything was alright, we finally made it home. Harry sighed and looked down at his feet as glass crunched beneath his shoes, waving his hand in the direction of the balcony doors to make them repair in the same way the stone walls had. He walked over and pulled the doors shut again, moving his hand across the diaphanous fabric of the curtains to repair the small holes and shreds that had formed from the shattered glass.

“What happened here anyways?” I asked.

“He stormed out and I petrified him. Fell backwards onto the balcony doors.” Harry explained. “I set him with a sleeping curse and then went out to look for you.”

“I was already out looking for you.” I replied.

He chuckled, shaking his head a little as he walked over to me. Wrapping his hands around my waist, he looked up at me, sighing a little.

“So what happens now?” I asked.

He shrugged.

“We move out. He goes to prison- hopefully a permanent relocation this time. We get on with our lives.” He said with a shrug.

“And what if he does get out?” I asked with a frown.

“He won’t. I’ll see to it myself.” He replied, his eyes dropping down to my chin.

He reached his hand up, palm warm against my aching jaw. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch, sighing a little at the heat spreading through my body. He moved his hand away from my face to examine his work, rubbing his thumb against my jaw gently.

“How does it feel?” He asked.

I moved my jaw around a little, not surprised to find that it was completely healed.

“Good.” I replied, rubbing the side of my face a little.

“Where else are you hurt?” He asked.

“My knees.” I replied.

“What happened to them?” He asked as I unlatched my belt.

“I uh.. sort of knelt onto the broken glass when I saw your body- well Michael- well- you know.” I said, waving my hand dismissively before I pulled off my trousers.

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa, wincing as Harry placed his hand on my knee, kneeling down in front of me.

“I think there’s still glass in there.” I said.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, hovering his hand in front of one knee, and then the other.

He reached over and set a small pile of glass down on the coffee table before returning his hand to my knee, a warming sensation creeping up my thigh and down into my calf as he rubbed his palm gently across my knee and down the front of my leg.

“Anywhere else?” Harry asked, clearly unaffected.

“My wrist hurts a little-” I said, cutting off when I pulled my sleeve back, revealing a purpling bruise.

I pulled off my sweater with a frown, staring down at the finger shaped bruises that were on my bicep, forearm, and wrist.

“Christ, what did he _do_ to you?” Harry asked with a frown, examining my arm, too.

“He was just bringing me back from the restaurant. I remember him grabbing me, but I didn’t think it was this bad.” I replied as he examined my palms, which had small scratches on them due to glass.

“And you thought that he was me at that point?” He asked, moving his warm hand across my palm.

“Yes.” I replied as he moved to my other hand.

He nodded a little, sliding his hand up to my wrist, and then my forearm, over my dark mark.

“I was just confused. I thought maybe something had gone wrong with McGonagall, and that you were in a bad mood.” I explained, which seemed to only make things worse. “Not- not that I think you’d mistreat me just cause you were in a bad mood-” I stuttered out quickly. He glanced up at me before moving onto the bruises on my bicep. “I’m digging myself into a hole, aren’t I?” I asked, watching as a small smile formed on his lips.

He nodded, glancing up at my face before running his fingers across my collar bones and up the side of my neck.

“Sorry.” I muttered, looking down at my knees.

“It’s okay. I don’t know what I’d do if you started pulling me around.” He replied.

“Tell me to fuck off.” I replied, earning a surprised laugh from him.

I laughed, too, looking up at him again.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, sitting back a little to look for any more wounds. “How do you feel?” He asked.

I stretched my arms above my head before dropping my hands down to my knees, rubbing them a little.

“Good.” I replied with a nod.

“Good.” He said, bracing himself on my knees as he stood, kissing my forehead.

I held my hands out towards him like a child asking to be lifted, watching as an amused smirk formed on his face before he took my hands in his. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes as I took another deep breath.

“I love you.” I said, feeling as though those words did nothing to explain how much he meant to me.

His arms tightened around my waist, large hands sliding up and down my back comfortingly.

“I love you, too, Draco.” He replied, tucking his face into the crook of my neck as he held me.

I expected him to let go of me after another beat, but his firm hold remained.

“I don’t want to let you go.” He said after a long moment.

“Then don’t.” I said quietly.

  



	59. Home

I woke up wrapped in Harry’s arms, his chest steadily rising beneath my cheek. Sighing happily, I closed my eyes again and readjusted myself against his body. One of his hands moved away from my back, coming up to push through my hair.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked.

“A while.” He replied quietly.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I questioned.

He paused, twirling a piece of my hair around his fingers.

“You looked too beautiful.” He answered.

I smiled and left out a puff of air, burying my face in his chest to hide the blush that was rising on my cheekbones. He continued to stroke my hair gently, his other hand tracing small shapes across my shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head from his chest, looking down upon his tanned, sleep-ridden face. He smiled up at me, letting his hand fall away from my hair and down onto the pillow.

“What?” He asked, green eyes traveling all across my face in the way they usually do when he’s trying to figure out what I’m thinking.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling at him as I settled against him once more, resting my arms on the pillow around his head as I played with his hair. Kissing his chin, I rested my head on the side of my arm, my nose pressing up against his warm neck. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me, and he was rolling me onto my back, his warm body fitting snugly between my legs.

He propped himself up on his forearms, smiling down at me sweetly. I leaned up and kissed him, sliding my hand up into his soft hair. His lips were upturned into a smile, eventually forming a full on grin the longer we kissed.

“What’s so funny?” I asked before pressing another kiss against his smiling mouth.

“Nothing.” He replied before kissing me back. “I just love you a lot.”

I smiled, too, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him again.

“Shower?” I asked.

“Breakfast.” He replied.

I hummed in protest before kissing him again.

“You’re able to take showers alone you know?” He asked, smiling down at me before leaving a gentle kiss against my lips.

“But they’re more fun with you.” I replied.

He chuckled a little bit.

“You’re right.” He muttered against my lips.

I gasped a little when he picked me up, my legs still wrapped around his waist tightly in fear that I might fall. Though, of course, he was holding me safely, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. If I _had_ gained weight, it was of no concern or hinderance to Harry.

He continued to smile up at me sweetly as he carried me into the washroom, pausing briefly to accept the kiss that I placed on his soft lips. I let my feet drop to the floor once we had reached the shower, immediately dragging my sweater off over my head as harry turned the shower on. I pulled off my boxers as he pulled off his t-shirt, revealing the muscles that I often forgot existed.

Of course, Harry was strong, but I somehow failed to connect that to muscles and power. Though, I’m reminded when he silences the entire Wizengamot with a single word or throw a man through four stone walls like it’s nothing. But here he was, smiling up at me warmly, just like always.

He stepped into the shower, holding out his hand to help me in. I immediately grabbed his shampoo, rubbing some between my hands as he dampened his hair. He stepped out of the stream of water and wiped his face off as my hands found his hair, watching as suds built over his curly locks.

He squirted shampoo into his palms as I massaged his scalp, clicking the bottle shut before setting it aside, rubbing his hands together just as I had. Instead of reaching for my hair, his hands slid up the sides of ribs, across my back, and downwards. I tilted his head back into the water to wash the soap from it, watching his eyes close as water streamed down his face.

He wiped his face off on his arm as he emerged from the water, returning his soapy hands to slide across my body once more. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, catching his lips in a kiss. I took a small step forward, making it so that our bodies were flush up against each other, warm, wet and slick with soap.

He trailed a line of kisses down from my lips and across my jaw, making his way down the side of my neck. I hummed, rocking my hips forward against him to feel his newly forming erection against my upper thigh. I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck further to him, knotting my fingers into his hair.

“Turn around.” He whispered against my neck.

“Harry-” I started, concerned that this might be going in a direction I wasn’t ready for yet.

“Trust me.” He said.

And so, I did, thinking that it was the easiest thing that I would ever do. I faced the wall, one large hand slid around and rubbed up and down my abdomen, palm slick with shampoo suds. The other hand moved up my back, urging me to bend forward. Resting my hands against the cold tile wall, I closed my eyes and let out the breath that I had been holding as Harry left a trail of kisses across my shoulder blades.

His scruffy beard dragged across my skin in the most pleasurable way, making me shiver. The hand that was on my stomach trailed down my hip, Harry’s mouth traveling down my spine like it was a train track. His other hand slid down to rest on my ankle of all places, thumb caressing the tendons there as if trying to comfort me.

His warm lips were leaving open mouthed kisses across the cleft and cheeks of my arse, beard scratching against my tender skin. The hand that was on my hip slid lower, wrapping around my hardening shaft. I let out a harsh breath and rested my forehead against the cold tile, watching Harry’s soap lathered hand slide up and down my erection.

I frowned slightly as Harry’s open mouthed kisses became more concentrated around the cleft of my arse, lips and tongue hot and slick as he trailed further down. My body jolted reflexively when his tongue swiped against my entrance. He quickly retreated, leaving kisses against my arse cheeks once more. I braced myself when his kisses neared the cleft of my arse again, giving a few halfhearted tugs to my erection before pressing an open mouthed kiss to my entrance.

My body quivered, but I made it stay in place, my eyebrows drawing together in both concentration and arousal. At my compliance, he flattened his tongue out across my entrance, the hand that was on my ankle now coming up to join his other hand and spread my arse cheeks to give him a better angle. I let out a soft moan, resting against the wall on my forearms as his tongue and lips worked their way around my entrance.

His tongue timidly pushed into my entrance, hot and slick before pulling out again, as if afraid I’d run for the hills. I exhaled heatedly, trying to remember how to speak English and let him know that I was more than okay.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

“No- God- Fuck-” I replied moving my hips backwards toward him.

Immediately his mouth was on me, tongue working its way inside of me again. I let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, rocking my forehead against the tile as I pressed my hips back against his mouth. My body shuddered as one of his hands reached around to stroke my dick again, long, steady strokes clashing against the erratic and energetic movements of his mouth and tongue.

His other hand reached between my legs to fondle my balls gently, his calloused fingers massaging them as he cupped them in the palm of his hand. I was truly a panting mess, my face hot from the steam of the shower and how quickly my heart was pounding in my chest. His tongue was as strong as the rest of his body, pushing in and out of me at a steady pace. I never thought that anything going in down there would ever feel anything close to enjoyable.

My body tensed slightly when Harry’s tongue was replaced by his finger. He gave my dick a few loose tugs as he slowly worked his finger inside of me, still leaving open mouthed kisses and firm licks around my entrance. I took a few steadying breaths, focusing on how good it felt rather than all of the bad memories that threatened to come flooding back.

“Another.” I requested, and Harry obliged.

A second finger was pushed into my entrance, and Harry sucked and licked seemingly every part of my arse that he could reach, not even giving me a chance to remember any negative memories. The hand that he had wrapped around my dick was working double-time now, his fingers pushing in and out of my entrance slowly. I was falling apart, gasping for any air that I could get as I moved my hips back towards Harry at a complimentary pace to his fingers.

“You okay?” He asked, the sudden pause in all of his movements making reality slam into me.

“Fucking incredible.” I choked out, moving my hips in every direction, just to get him to start moving _something._

It started again all at once and I let out a large breath of relief, realizing how close I was to climaxing. Harry’s calloused palm moved across the tip of my dick with every upwards stroke, making my body tremble with anticipatory waves of arousal.

“So good.” I moaned out, my fingernails slipping down the tile wall as I tried to cling onto something- anything to keep me standing.

Harry hooked his fingers like I had done so many times to him, my entire body jerking and then pressing back against his fingers in response. I couldn’t stop the moans and profanity that spilled from my mouth, and wondered how he ever kept his voice down because all I wanted to do was yell his name and beg for him to never stop.

I took in gulping breaths as my climaxed neared, my body tensing up, toes curling as I rocked back against his hand.

“Don’t stop- Harry- fuck-” I moaned out, my breaths becoming shorter and shorter until I finally reached the brink of my climax and let myself fall.

My body jerked as I released in Harry’s moving hand, my knees shaking as I tried to hold myself up, lungs finally filling with air as my muscles relaxed. Harry pulled his fingers out of me, holding me as I clumsily settled against the wall of the shower, trying to catch my breath as water splattered against my legs. My arm was wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into his bicep as I pressed my hand against my chest, feeling the galloping pace of my heart against my ribcage.

“Good?” He asked with a small smile that did not match the confident strokes of his hand only moments ago.

“Amazing.” I gasped, resting my head back against the tile wall.

* * *

 

Harry and I had just settled down on the kitchen floor with our breakfast when a rushing noise of flame filled the room.

“If you’re making out or something- stop.” Said a voice.

Harry and I both spotted Ron near the fireplace, a hand clasped firmly over his eyes.

“We’re eating.” Harry replied with an eyeroll in my direction.

“Eating what?” He asked, his hand still in place.

“Breakf- Ron just uncover your eyes we have clothes on.” Harry said, shaking his head at him.

Ron parted his fingers, squinting at us through them. When he saw us he dropped his hand away, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Just making sure.” Ron said with a shrug.

“What do you need?” Harry asked, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“I actually came here to talk to Malfoy.” He replied, pointing in my direction.

Harry looked over at Ron and then at me, a small frown creasing his brow.

“Uh.. alright then.” He said, looking over at Ron again.

“Malfoy- could we, uh-” He said, jutting his thumb towards the bedroom door.

“Have sex?” I asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

“NO-!” Ron choked out as Harry and I laughed. “Bloody hell.” He spat, marching into the bedroom.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek before I stood, setting my plate on the kitchen island before I walked over to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, I saw Ron in the bathroom, gesturing me forward impatiently. I walked over to him, closing the bathroom door.

“What?” I asked, folding my arms.

“The cottage is ready.” He said.

I dropped my arms from where they were folded across my body, a grin spreading across my face.

“You’re kidding?” I questioned.

He shook his head, smiling, too.

“Everything’s good to go. We just finished repairing some of the furniture and put a cleaning charm on the entire place, it’s all good to go. Hermione is ready for when you want to put a Fidelus Charm on it.” He said.

“Why would we want a Fidelus Charm?” I asked with a small frown.

Ron shrugged. “Privacy. It’s not the least populated area ever, and I’m sure people still go there sometimes to see the house as a historical artifact. Hermione put a permanent disillusionment charm on it to make it look like the same crumbly building that it once was, but as soon as you pass through the gate anybody can see what it really looks like. If you put a Fidelus charm up, it won’t matter how close they get, it’ll look like an old rickety house from any angle.” He explained.

I nodded contemplatively. “So, are we taking him now?” I asked.

“ _I’m_ not taking him anywhere. It’s all you, mate.” He said, reaching out to pat my arm.

“ _Me_?” I asked, pointing to myself.

“Yep.” He confirmed.

“But you’re the one who built it.” I said with a frown.

“I know. Hermione told me not to overwhelm him, and I think if he just went with you, he’d be okay.” He explained with a shrug. “Plus, when he wants to thank my family he knows where to find them.”

I hesitated, tugging on the sleeves of my jumper.

“But- what if he gets mad that his house has been refurbished? What do I do then?” I asked concernedly.

He shrugged and frowned. “Just tell him that we can take it apart again, it’s not that hard.”

I rubbed my wrists nervously. “Can’t you just come with us?” I asked, feeling uneasy.

“Nah, mate, if Harry starts crying I’m gonna be a blubbering mess. It would just make it worse for you, believe me.” He muttered with a smile. “You’ll be fine.” He said, reaching over to clasp a hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed nervously, but nodded, allowing him to lead me out of the bathroom. When we got into the sitting room, I smiled over at Harry before looking up at Ron nervously again.

“It’ll be great.” He said with a smile, walking over to the fireplace to grab a pinch of floo powder. “See you later, Harry.” He said before stepping into the fireplace, dropping the floo powder at his feet.

“What was that about?” Harry asked, taking a bite of his food as I approached him.

“Nothing.” I said, shaking my head a little as I grabbed my plate, settling down on the floor across from Harry again.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

I looked over to see that he was frowning a little, head tilted to the side a little.

“Yeah! Yeah, everything’s great.” I said with a smile, nodding my head at him.

He looked at me analytically, looking at everything from my face to the sleeves of my sweater.

“No it’s not.” He replied evenly. “Listen, Ron can come off a little aggressive sometimes, I think it’s because he’s so tall and lanky, but-”

“Harry, Harry- no, Ron didn’t do anything wrong.” I said quickly, setting my plate on the ground.

“I just need to show you something.” I said.

“Show me what?” He asked.

“I can’t tell you. You just have to see it.” I replied.

He shrugged, setting his plate down.

“Well let’s go then.” He said, standing up.

“Right now?” I asked, my stomach clenching nervously.

Harry nodded, holding out his hand to me.

“Um.. okay.” I said reaching up to take his hand, letting him haul me to my feet.

I hesitated, looking over at him one last time, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you, too.” He replied with a smile.

I nodded, gripping his hand tightly as I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before we apparated.

* * *

 

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I knew where Draco had apparated us too. I didn’t have to look up at my old house, or the crater that was blown out of the roof, or smell the constant scent of pine that hung in the air. I could feel it. A warmth that filled my body from head to toe, something no other place had ever done.

“I don’t understand.” I said, looking over at Draco with a small frown.

“You will.” He replied, leading me toward the house.

“Draco-” I started as soon as his hand touched the fence. “What are you doing? I’ve never gone-” I began to ask, cutting off when the gloominess that usually hung around the house completely vanished.

We were suddenly standing in a bright garden with green grass, regardless of the snow that had built up in front of and on top of the fence. The house in front of us no longer looked like it was about to fall apart, but stood strong and tall, welcoming us forward. I stared up at the front of the house, my mouth ajar as I observed the front of it, noticing the trimmed ivy that hugged the house, and the repaired windows that glinted in the sun.

“Who did this?” I asked confusedly.

“Ron and his family. Hermione, too, I think.” Draco replied quietly.

I looked down at the cobbled path beneath my feet, letting go of Draco’s hand to continue toward the house slowly. When I reached the portico, I took a slow step up, testing the stair timidly before moving up to the next one. Reaching my hand out, I touched the smooth wood of the door, letting my fingers trace the bronze doorknob before I gripped it firmly and twisted.

I was surprised to find that the door opened easily, opening to reveal a carpeted staircase that lead up and to the left. Looking around, I saw a cozy living room to my left, a display of various pictures sitting on the mantle above the fire. To my right was a dining room that looked much like Hermione’s. Taking a deep breath, I was overwhelmed by something that smelled like sweet roses and fresh cookies- knowing it was ridiculous for me to smell that when no one had lived in this house for twenty years. Regardless, it felt... familiar.

I looked back out the door to see Draco standing in the same spot, arms folded across his body as he watched me. I held my hand out in his direction, watching as he dropped his arms down by his sides and then hurried over to me, clasping my hand in both of his. Just like that, the final piece of the puzzle clicked together. Everything was complete.

“Do you like it?” Draco asked.

I nodded, letting my eyes travel over the furniture that sat in the living room, and over the red and gold rug on which everything sat.

“I always thought that if I refurbished everything that it would erase my parent’s memory. That I’d somehow- I don’t know- get rid of the small part of the universe that they had for themselves.” I explained.

“Do you feel that way now?” Draco asked.

I took a deep breath again, smelling the same floral scent. Shaking my head as I looked over at him.

“No. I feel like it made their presence stronger somehow.” I replied, observing his pale, angular face.

“Good.” Draco replied, leaning against my arm comfortingly.

“What are we going to do with it?” I asked, looking up at the staircase.

“Um… Live here?” Draco replied.

I frowned at him a little.

“You want to live here?” I asked.

“I do. Do you?” He questioned.

I hesitated, looking into the living room again.

“In a way I feel like I already do.” I replied, looking over at him again. “Is that weird?”

Draco gave me a small smile and shook his head. “It makes sense to me.” He said with a shrug.

I smiled a little, looking over at the pictures that sat on the mantle. Draco seemed to follow my line of vision, letting my hand go to walk over to them. I watched as he observed them, picking one up to examine it more closely.

“Wow.” He breathed, touching the glass before he looked over at me. “You look _exactly_ like your dad.” He said.

I walked over to him, peering over his shoulder to look down at the photo. As many times as I had heard it, I don’t think that it fully sunk in how similar we really were. I watched as someone who looked like my identical twin grinned and ran toward the camera. The photo looped just as his hand reached the lense, making it go dark.

“How old is he there?” Draco asked quietly.

I shook my head and shrugged.

“Probably nineteen or twenty. I’m older now than they ever were.” I replied, looking up at the other photos on the mantle, all of which showed me, my mum, and my dad at different places that I don’t remember.

There was a group photo in the middle of all of them, and I reached forward to pick it up- one face in particular sticking out to me. Peter Pettigrew. He was holding me in his lap as everyone smiled at the camera, bouncing me on his knee as I laughed in delight. I replaced the picture to the mantle watching my parents smile and laugh ignorantly, not knowing what that man- their _friend_ \- would soon do.

“You okay?” Draco asked, rubbing my back gently.

I looked up at him, taking a deep breath as I nodded.

“I feel like.. I’m finally home.” I said, wondering if he would understand what I meant.

He nodded, smiling at me.

“Me, too.” He replied.

I exhaled, pulling him into a tight hug as I blinked back the tears that had suddenly sprung to my eyes. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I reached my hand up to stroke through Draco’s soft hair. My heart was soaring, warmth and happiness pumping through my veins. I had a feeling of homeliness that even my own flat had never provided. The feeling that no matter where I went from here, or what would happen, I would always have a place where I belonged. 

  



	60. Packing

After Draco showed me the rest of the house, we apparated back to the flat. I looked down at my watch, tapping the surface of it in contemplation.

“I need to go tell Judy that we won’t be living here anymore, and then I think I’m going to run over to Ron and Hermione’s quickly, is that okay?” I asked Draco, who had just taken a seat on the couch.

“Yeah, of course. Do you have any boxes here? I need to go get my things from my old house.” He said.

“Alone?” I asked.

“Yeah, why not?” He questioned.

I rubbed my hands together nervously. “Uh.. no reason.” I said with a shrug.

“Do you not want me to go?” He asked with a small frown.

“Well- I mean I just- I would prefer to go with you, that’s all.” I replied.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you then.” He said, tucking his legs underneath himself.

“Do you mind?” I asked.

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather you went with me anyways.” He replied with a smile.

I smiled back, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll drop by Jack’s and get some moving boxes for us on the way back, okay?” I asked.

“I can do that while you’re out.” Draco offered.

“No it’s okay, I can do it.” I offered dismissively.

Draco laughed a little, shaking his head at me.

“Would you let me do something for you for once?” He asked.

I frowned a little. “You do plenty for me.” I replied.

He sighed and shook his head again, smiling up at me.

“See you back here in a bit.” He said as he stood from the couch, leaning over to kiss me before he disapparated.

I ran my fingers through my hair before straightening my jacket, walking through the front door and down the stairs. Instead of walking out of the complex, I made a right and headed down the hallway which lead to Judy’s office. Knocking on the door three times, I heard a muffled greeting and pushed the door open.

Judy looked up from a paper on her desk, phone wedged between her cheek and her shoulder. She grinned at me widely before shifting the phone into her hand.

“Listen, Nash, I’m gonna have to call you back okay?” She asked, pausing for a minute to listen to their reply. “Alright, see you.” She said, returning the phone to it’s receiver.

“Hey, Judy, how are you?” I asked, walking up to the desk.

“Good! Great, actually. What can I do for ya?” She asked with a smile.

“I just came by to let you know that I won’t be renewing my lease this year.” I said, tucking my hands in my pockets.

Her smile immediately fell, frown creasing her brow.

“But.. why not?” She asked, sounding hurt.

“I got a house with my boyfriend.” I explained.

She blanched, sputtering surprisedly.

“Y-your b- _boy_ friend?” She asked. “You’re _gay_?” She asked.

“Uh.. yeah.” I replied, not caring to explain to her what bisexuality was.

“This whole bloody time..” She said, shaking her head as she looked down at the paper in front of her. “I thought you were just shy. Maybe didn’t like bringing girls back to your place, but... Gay...” She whispered to herself.

“Uh.. so.. do I need to fill out a form or?” I asked.

She shook her head, continuing to stare at the parchment in front of her.

“Oh uh, alright. Well, I’ve got to go start packing and everything, but uh.. thanks. For everything.” I said, ducking my head a little.

She nodded, continuing to stare at the table in front of her.

“Bye.” I muttered awkwardly, stepping toward and through the door slowly.

When I got outside I took a deep breath, shaking my head a little at her oddness before starting down the hall and up the stairs again.

* * *

 

“Ron? Hermione?” I called, as soon as I floo’d to their house.

The place was quiet, sun beaming in through the windows to light up the room. I took a deep breath and smelled old books and lavender, just like how the Burrow smelled.

“Harry?” Ron called back.

I stepped into the hallway, seeing him walk out of Rose’s room. As soon as I saw him my heart swelled, tears welling in my eyes as I started toward him.

“Mate, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked as I neared, taking a faltering step back at my alarmingly quick pace.

I pulled him into a hug, gripping the back of his jacket tightly as I tried to blink back my tears.

“Reckon you saw the house, then?” Ron asked, hugging me back.

I exhaled in a watery laugh, nodding against his shoulder, the knot in my throat preventing me from speaking.

“I take it you liked it alright?” He questioned jokingly.

I nodded again, closing my eyes as hot tears streamed down my face. I took in a deep breath, the familiar smell of newsprint and grass surrounding me.

“Thank you.” I choked out, feeling as if that wasn’t nearly enough to express my gratitude for both this and just his friendship in general.

“Least I could do, mate. You’re my best friend.” He said, patting my back heavily as he let me go.

I sniffed and nodded, wiping at my face.

“No- no, no, don’t you start crying- you know how I get when you start crying-” He said, his voice pitching.

“Sorry.” I said with a watery laugh.

“Damn it.” He said, putting his hands on his hips as he took in a deep breath, blinking his eyes quickly. “I have to go back to work in a minute.” He said, clearing his throat and looked up at the ceiling, trying to get a hold of himself.

“I have to get back and help Draco move.” I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder, hoping that the distraction would keep him from crying.

Ron nodded, waving his hand in the direction of the living room, gesturing me forward. I dragged my hand down my face and took a deep breath before emerging into the living room, walking straight over to the fireplace.

“Come back when you’ve stopped crying.” Ron muttered, folding his arms.

I laughed as I took a pinch of floo powder.

“So next year then?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He replied with a smile.

I smiled back, stepping into the fireplace.

“Love you, mate.” He said, ducking his head a little as his ears burned bright red.

“Love you, too.” I said, tossing the powder down at my feet.

* * *

 

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it, honestly.” I said with a nervous laugh.

“You sure?” Jack replied, refusing to let go of the stack of unfolded boxes he had handed me.

“Yes, positive. Don’t worry about it, I can make it home.” I added, though I was struggling to hold them up.

“You _sure_ about that? I can just grab my van, honestly it’s not any trouble.” He offered.

“It’s okay. Thank you for the offer, I’ll be fine.” I repeated, shifting them underneath my arm.

“Okay, buddy. If you give up just drop them on the street and come back.” He instructed.

“Alright, thanks.” I said, walking through the door when he held it open to me.

“No problem.” He replied.

I shifted them under my arm again, glancing over my shoulder to see if it was safe to apparate yet. He closed the door, and I saw his back retreating into the shop. I quickly dashed around the corner and twisted on the spot, apparating home. Before I could even set the boxes on the ground, I spotted Harry standing in the doorway.

It took me a second to process what was happening, but I soon realized that he was kissing a woman in a long purple coat. Suddenly he gave a loud grunt of protest, the hand that had previously been resting on the doorframe moving between him and the woman, pushing her backwards.

“Get _off of me!_ ” He exclaimed, wiping at his mouth forcefully.

The woman stumbled backwards her hands flying to her face. I immediately recognized her as the building owner- Judy.

“You can keep the sodding security deposit. Don’t come back here.” He said, slamming the door without waiting for a response.

He turned around as he wiped at his mouth again, halting in his tracks as soon as he saw me.

“Draco.” He said quietly, any anger or disgust that had arisen from Judy’s kiss now completely gone.

“Taken to wearing lipstick now, have you?” I asked, setting the pile of boxes down on the sofa.

“No- I- Draco, I didn’t-” He started, frantically trying to explain.

I held my hand out, smiling at him a little.

“Harry, relax, I saw what happened.” I said soothingly.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t know that she-” He started again, looking at me worriedly.

“I know, I know. It wasn’t your fault she kissed you. Relax, I’m not upset.” I said with a small shrug.

“You’re not?” He asked with a small frown, looking a little ridiculous with the bright purple lipstick smeared across his chin. I chuckled, reaching my hand out to try and wipe off some of the lipstick.

“No, of course not. It’s not your fault, why should I be mad?” I asked.

“Because I kissed someone other than you.” He replied, looking up at me with a worried expression.

“No you didn’t, she kissed you. I didn’t see the start of it, but I expect it was uncalled for.” I said, reaching up to smooth out his hair.

“I should have pushed her away sooner- or- or blocked her or something, I’m sorry-” He started again.

“Harry, it’s okay. I promise." I said, holding his face between my hands. “I’m pretty sure you made your point by slamming that door in her face.”

“Was that rude? I didn’t mean to be rude, I just wanted her to leave me alone.” He said.

“I think you made yourself clear by very reasonable actions.” I replied.

He still looked a little worried, but nodded regardless, his green eyes traveling over my face carefully. I smiled and shook my head at him, drawing him in for a hug.

“I love you.” I said, kissing his forehead as I leaned away.

“I love you, too.” He replied, looking up at me as he let his hands hang loosely on my hips.

“Want to help me move?” I asked, tilting my head to the boxes on the couch.

He nodded, giving me a small smile. I reached over and picked up one of the boxes, taking Harry’s hand before apparating to my old flat.

* * *

 

I knocked on the door, shifting the box underneath my arm as I waited for Toby to answer the door.

“Coming!” He called.

A few more seconds passed before the doorknob twisted, opening to reveal a very joyful looking Toby. His smile fell as soon as he saw us, eyes dropping down to the box underneath my arm.

“Oh.” He said shortly.

“Sorry, are you expecting someone?” I asked.

“No- Well, yes, but come in.” He said, stepping aside to let us in.

“We can come back another time.” I suggested, remaining where I was.

“No, no it’s fine, come in. My friend is coming over to help me move, too, so don’t worry about it.” He explained, shutting the door behind us.

“Well I don’t think I have much here so we’ll be out soon.” I said.

“Okay, well take your time- It’s your flat, after all. Thanks again for letting me stay here for a little longer, it really helped me out.” He said.

“No worries.” I said, ducking my head a little.

“Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be out here.” He said.

“Okay, thanks.” I replied as Harry and I started down the hall toward the bedroom.

“He seems a lot better.” Harry said as soon as we made it to the room.

“Yeah, he does. I’m glad.” I replied, setting the box on the bed before walking over to the wardrobe.

“How can I help?” Harry asked.

“Um.. you can put an extension charm on the box.” I said, grabbing my sweaters and shirts from the wardrobe to lay on the bed.

I flipped through the rest of the clothes, finding that they were all Michael’s or Toby’s. Grabbing the two pairs of shoes that I had here, I tossed them on the bed, too and knelt down next to the bureau, pulling open the bottom drawer.

“Um, all of these clothes are mine, so can you maybe pack those while I get some stuff from the guest room?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said, rounding the bed as I stood.

I kissed his cheek as I passed him, making my way out the door and down the hall, opening the guest room door. There was a small dresser in the corner in which I kept all of my art supplies, and I made my way over to it, pulling out my wand. I removed the locking charm that I had put on it, sliding the drawer open carefully.

The smell of paint, old paper and charcoal drifted up from inside of it, a smell that has always brought comfort to me. I gathered my supplies into my arms, shutting the drawer with my knee as I made my way out of the room and back down the hall to the bedroom. After setting my things in the box, I took a deep breath and looked around, trying to spot anything else that was mine.

“I think that’s everything.” I said, looking over at Harry.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t have much. He would usually break my things, so I figured I’d just not have anything for him to break.” I said, closing the box up. “Do you know a good weightlessness charm?” I asked, looking up at Harry.

He nodded, waving his hand at the box. I leaned over and picked it up, finding that it felt much like it were empty. Tucking it underneath one arm, I started out the door and down the hall, emerging into the living room to find Toby talking to a very tall man with dark skin and short curly hair.

“Woah, Toby, he looks exactly like you.” The man said, pointing over at me.

Toby and I shared an awkward glance, and I shifted the box underneath my arm.

“This is Sunny, he’s the friend I told you about earlier.” Toby explained.

“Nice to meet you.” I said, ducking my head a little.

“You, too, man.” He replied with a smile.

I smiled back briefly before turning to Toby again.

“I’m done, so everything else is yours if you want it. If not, let me know, I know somebody who will take it.” I said.

“Okay, thank you.” Toby said.

“No problem. You mind if we use your floo?" I asked.

“Go ahead.” He said, waving his hand to it.

“Thanks.” I replied.

He ducked his head in response and I walked over, grabbing a handful of floo powder. I stepped in as I tossed the powder at my feet, flooing back to our flat. I set the box near the door, turning around when Harry floo’d in after me.

“Who do you know that’s going to take all that stuff?” He asked.

“Jack.” I replied. “I’m sure he’d want at least some of it for his store, right?” I asked, taking off my jacket.

Harry smiled at me a little before nodding his head, taking off his jacket, too.

“Yeah, I bet he would. I didn’t even think about it.” He replied.

“Well there’s always gotta be at least _one_ smart person in the relationship.” I replied sarcastically, laughing when Harry threw his jacket at my head.

He smiled and shook his head at me, picking up the collapsed boxes from the couch to build them.

“What do you want to start packing first?” I asked.

“Well, I figure we can wrap the dishes in our clothes so that they don’t break, so those first, probably.” Harry said, waving his hand in a circular motion over the box to presumably add an extension charm.

“I’ll take the dishes out and put them on the counter.” I said, walking over to the kitchen to open a cabinet.

“I actually had a different idea.” He said, smiling at me a little.

He waved his hand through the air, and at first nothing happened. A few seconds passed before a line of shirts flew in from the bedroom, a line of cups and plates coming from the cabinet that I had opened, meeting with the shirts directly over the box. One shirt wrapped around one mug before dropping into the box, another shirt and another mug meeting above the box to do the same thing.

“You lazy sod.” I muttered with a smile, walking over in his direction.

Harry exhaled and flopped down into our big, red armchair.

“You know you love me.” He said, folding his hands behind his head.

I sighed as i sat comfortably in his lap, kicking my legs up to rest on the arm of the chair.

“Don’t remind me.” I mumbled, smiling at him before I leaned over to kiss him.

  



	61. Drunk

I looked up from my box as Harry’s phone rang, watching as he pulled it from his pocket and held it between his shoulder and ear.

“Hey, you outside?” He paused, folding the flaps of the box in front of him shut. “Yeah- no I’ll cover the petrol. Yeah, don’t worry about it. Okay- see you.” He said, dropping the phone down to his hand before returning it to his pocket. “Jack’s outside, he’s coming up right now.” Harry said, picking up the box that he had just closed.

“Are we riding in the van with him?” I asked, setting my box on the couch that we had pushed next to the door.

“No.” Harry said with a grunt, setting his box down next to mine before exhaling deeply. “We’re flying.” He announced with a grin.

“On brooms?” I asked with a frown.

“No, on motorcycle.” He replied, reaching over to open the door when there was a knock on the other side.

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed loudly, outstretching his arms when he saw Harry.

“Hey, mate.” Harry said, accepting his hug with a wide grin. “Thanks for helping us out.”

“No worries! It’s the least I can do, man.” Jack said, clapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Give me a hand with this couch?” Harry asked, looking over at Jack.

“You got it.” He said, bending down to get a grip on the bottom of it.

“One. Two. Three.” Harry said, and the both lifted at once, backing out of the door with the couch and two boxes.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a box with a weightlessness charm on it, following them out the door and down the stairs. They set the couch down on the pavement, pausing to catch their breath and put the other boxes in the truck. I set my box down next to theirs, stepping aside to let them haul the couch into the truck.

“Looks like someone needs to go to the gym more.” Jack said teasingly, as Harry struggled to lift the end of the couch into the van.

“Piss off.” Harry muttered, though he grinned, regardless.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, heading into the building and up the stairs again. Pushing through the door, I paused, taken aback by how small it looked. Without Harry’s furniture, or the pictures that sat on the mantle, it seemed empty in more ways than one. I felt someone’s hand on my back and turned to see Harry standing next to me, looking at the place with a similar expression to my own.

“God, it looks tiny.” He muttered, his green eyes traveling over the room.

“That’s what I was thinking.” I said, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He took in a deep breath as he rubbed my back gently, resting his cheek on the top of my head as he exhaled.

“I’VE GOT THE COUCH TIED IN, SO I DON’T THink-” Harry and I separated a little to turn around and look at Jack who had barreled into the room suddenly. “Oh-  _ oh-  _ am I ruining a moment?” He asked, glancing between us.

I looked at Harry, who was already smiling at me, looking back at Jack a second later.

“I- uh- is there anything else, or- I’ll just go uh- back downstairs.” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Harry and I both watched as he retreated, whistling as he hopped down the stairs. We both waited until we heard the door to the building shut, looking at each other with wide smiles. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as I wrapped my arms around his stomach again.

“I’m going to miss living so close to him.” I admitted.

“Me, too.” Harry replied, rubbing my arm gently.

With a large sigh, he kissed my forehead letting his arm drop from around me. Pulling a set of keys out of his pocket, he fiddled with them for a long moment before taking one from the hook and setting it on the kitchen counter.

“That’s it?” I asked.

“That’s it.” He replied, walking over to me again. “Let’s go home.” He said, opening the door for me.

* * *

 

After Harry gave Jack the address for our new house, therefore breaking the Fidelus charm, Harry and I made our way around to the back parking lot, pulling the cover off of his motorcycle. Harry swung his leg over the side of it, and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his abdomen.

“Hold on tight.” He instructed, revving the motor before backing out of the parking spot.

He made a slow circle around the lot, checking for any muggles, and then made another round, beginning to pick up pace. The wind was whipping my hair in every direction pulling at my clothes as Harry made another circle around the perimeter of the parking lot, leaning forward towards the handles. I pressed my cheek against his back and hugged him tighter, watching the pavement beneath us become a blur before we were suddenly launched into the air.

We drifted upwards like we had been caught in a tornado, flying above the apartment complexes and into the open sky. I lifted my head from Harry’s shoulder blade, looking around at the shrinking town beneath us. Before I could get a good look, we had flown above the clouds, the bike stopping mid-air before launching forward toward the setting sun.

I realized that I was clinging to Harry’s jumper like it was my lifeline and loosened my grip a little, letting my arms rest comfortably on his hips as I sat back, looking at the fluffy tufts of clouds which hung in the air around and below us.

“The clouds are beautiful!” I called to Harry, loud enough so that he could hear me.

Harry glanced at me before tilting the nose of the bike downwards, lowering us towards the clouds. I looked down and let my feet dangle to touch the tops of the clouds, knotting one hand in the loose fabric of his jumper to secure myself. Leaning over a bit, I let my hand pass through a particularly dense tuft, looking behind us to watch it split up.

I noticed that we were leaving a trail in the clouds behind us, giant curls of clouds splitting on either side of our path and staying upright like an ocean wave frozen mid swell. I turned and wrapped my arms around Harry again, resting my chin on his firm shoulder, closing my eyes as he drove us across the clouds and into the setting sun.

* * *

 

Harry and I arrived at the house far more quickly than I had wanted. I contemplated asking Harry to fly us around in a few circles before we landed, but didn’t know how soon Jack would arrive. Earlier today when Hermione and Ron came over for the Fidelus charm casting (making myself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all secret keepers for the house) we had cleared a space in the shed out back for us to temporarily store our stuff from the old flat, until we found somewhere else to put it all.

I followed Harry as he pushed his motorcycle into the garden, resting it up against the shed as I opened the doors. Our coffee table, the arm chair, and a few boxes were already inside, thanks to a few quick shrinking charms.

“I’m going to get things set up in here.” Harry said, looking down at his watch. “I think Jack should be getting here soon, so could you go out and wait for him?” Harry asked.

“You don’t need help?” I asked.

“No, it’s fine, all I need to do it push these things aside to make room for the couch.” He said, waving his hand at the chair and table.

“Okay. Just give me shout if you need me.” I said, turning to walk back out front.

“Oh, Draco?” He called.

“Need me already? Helpless, you are.” I muttered, turning around to look at him again

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn’t comment.

“Is it okay if I offer Jack the guest room tonight? I don’t know if he’ll take it, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I offered.” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” I said with a shrug.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Positive.” I said.

He smiled, nodding at me a little.

“Okay, thanks. I don’t really want him driving so late at night.” He explained.

“No worries. I don’t know how muggles survive without floo or apparation.” I said, shaking my head as I started toward the front again.

“It’s dreadful, believe me.” Harry muttered from behind me.

I had nearly forgotten that Harry was raised by muggles, being that he rarely talked about it, and that he was far more advanced at magic than I ever would be. Though, I did lose my touch after being so long without a wand. I sighed as I leaned up against the fence that guarded our house, fiddling with my wand inside of my pocket as I waited for Jack to show up. I didn’t have to wait long, the soft rumbling of his van interrupting the stillness of the night. I spotted it immediately as it rounded the corner of our street.

I straightened up, walking through the gate and onto the pavement outside our house to hold my hand out and catch his attention. He flashed his lights to let me know that he had seen me, slowing down to park in front of the house.

“So this is it, then?” He asked as he rounded the front of the van, looking up at the house.

I turned and looked up at it too, realizing for the first time that the lights were on, casting a warm glow out onto us and the street around us.

“Yep.” I replied.

“Pretty nice. Harry’s the type that has a lot of money but never says anything about it, isn’t he?” Jack asked, looking over at me.

“Yeah.” I said with a shrug, a little surprised by how blatantly he had asked the question.

“Figures. Help me get these boxes out, would ya?” He asked, jerking his head toward the van as he walked to the back of it.

“What do you mean ‘figures’?” I asked as he opened the trunk.

“I just mean that he lived in a dingy flat and is basically the chillest person I know, but he drops thousands of pounds like it’s nothing.” He said, shrugging as he hopped up into the van.

“What are you talking about?” I asked with a frown.

“I mean all the help he gave me with the shop and all that. And the van obviously.” He said, cutting off with a grunt as he pushed two of the boxes in my direction. Upon seeing my clearly confused face, he paused, hands on either side of the box as he looked down at me. “He didn’t tell you, did he?” He asked.

I shook my head and he chuckled, grabbing the other box and stacking it on top of one already at the edge of the van.

“Yeah, figures, Harry’s not one to brag on that kinda stuff. Then again, I think he still thinks I don’t know.” He said, hopping down from the back of the van. “Harry started coming into my shop ‘bout twice a week to look at my records. Took him a while to say more than ‘hello’ and ‘thank you’, but eventually he started giving real replies to my questions, and then we actually fell into the habit of striking up real conversation every time he came in.” He said with a sigh, leaning up against the edge of the van with his arms crossed. “Well, I warned him that I’d probably have to shut down the shop soon ‘cause I was basically flat broke, and barely making any profit off of it. I even sold my original moving van to try and keep the business running, but it just wasn’t working out. He seemed disappointed but didn’t say much after that. Next day I showed up to the shop and this baby was sitting outside the store.” He said, patting the door of the van heavily. “Course I thought someone around here was moving, and wasn’t going to make a fuss outta it, but I got into the office and there was an envelope with the keys to the van and about two thousand pounds. No note or nothin.” He said, shaking his head a little. “Harry showed up a few days later asking ‘bout business, and I told him ‘bout the van and the money, which he claims to have no idea about. Even asked to see the van and everything, as if it weren’t him who bought it. Thing is, nobody else knew that I was strugglin with the shop. He’s the only person I talked to about it. Hell, he’s the only person I talk to at  _ all. _ ” He said with a laugh. “Needless to say, I tried to give it all back but he denied ever having anything to do with the money or the van, and also wouldn’t let me give him any free records or anything. Still claims to this day that he doesn’t know a thing about it, but I know it was him.” He muttered.

“Sounds like something Harry would do.” I admitted.

“Damn right.” He said with a sigh. “He’s a great guy. You got lucky, I tell ya.”

“Believe me, I know.” I replied, picking up one of the boxes from the edge of the van.

He laughed, picking up the other one as he followed me through the gate, around the house and into the back garden toward the shed.

Harry came out of the shed right as we walked toward it, smiling widely when he saw us both.

“Hey, how was the trip?” He asked as Jack and I set our boxes in the shed.

“Great. Van rides like a dream.” He said with a sigh, tucking his hands in his pockets lazily as he smiled at Harry.

“Good! Good.” Harry said ducking his head a little. “Couch still in the van?” He asked.

“Yep.” Jack replied, following Harry as he started toward the path that lead to the front of the house.

I followed them over and grabbed the last box as they got the couch, following them back down the path and through the garden. Harry sighed and dusted off his hands, resting them on his hips as he looked at the boxes and furniture in front of us.

“What are you gonna do with all of it?” Jack asked.

“I have an idea. I’ll bring you whatever I don’t use.” Harry said, shutting the doors of the shed.

“Thanks, mate.” Jack said clapping his hand on Harry’s back. “I should probably start heading back before it gets too late-” Jack started, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Actually, if you wanted to stay in our guest room for the night, you’re welcome too.” Harry offered.

“I couldn’t- it’s your first night here, I don’t want to be under your feet.” He said, shaking his head at the offer.

“I think I spotted a bottle of wine during the move. It’s calling your name.” Harry taunted.

“You sure know how to get a guy to stay the night, don’t you, mate?” Jack asked, slinging his arm across Harry’s shoulders.

“Sure do.” Harry replied, leading him over over to the back door of our house that lead into the garden.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking ahead of them to open the door.

“Neither of you are getting any wine if I get there first.” I said, shutting the door in their faces before running into the kitchen and grabbing the wine from the shelf.

I laughed loudly as Harry came into the kitchen, picking me up off my feet as Jack took the wine bottle from my hand.

“Hey!” I exclaimed, reaching for it as Jack held it at arm’s length, pulling three mugs from the cabinet.

Harry set me down, planting a kiss in the hollow of my cheek before grabbing one of the three mug-fulls of wine that Jack had poured. I grinned as I took my own, following Harry’s lead as he lead us into the living room.

* * *

 

After staying up talking, with mugs of wine that suspiciously never seemed to end, Jack gave a large yawn, stretching his arms up into the air.

“You think you could show me to the guest room? Pretty sure Harry’s here’s too plastered to show me himself, no matter how much his gentlemanly nature tells him to do so.” Jack said, clapping Harry on the back.

“Yeah, sure.” I said with a chuckle, agreeing that Harry was, in fact, quite drunk.

“Hm?” Harry asked, lifting his bleary eyes from his mug to look up at me and Jack.

“Nothing, love, I’ll be right back ok?” I asked, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Mm’kay.” He said, looking back down into his mug with a content smile.

“Follow me.” I said to Jack, nodding my head toward the main staircase.

I showed Jack to his room and immediately returned back downstairs for Harry, only to find that he was not there. I check the ground floor, and then went upstairs to check the kid’s room, the main bedroom and even the linen closet in search of Harry. I was beginning to become frantic, but immediately calmed when I spotted Harry in the bathtub during my second check of the main bedroom.

I let out a long sigh, shutting the door behind me as I walked in, making my way over to the bathroom. He was holding his mug of wine loosely in one hand as it hung over the edge of the bathtub, feet kicked up on the end of it as he lounged, fully clothed, in the tub.

“Love, what are you doing?” I asked, kneeling down next to him before I took the wine from his hand.

“Takin a bath.” He mumbled in reply, trying to focus his eyes on my face.

“There’s no water.” I pointed out.

He frowned deeply, looking down at his body as if expecting to see water there.

“Shit.” He muttered, letting his head thunk backwards against the edge of the bathtub.

“How about we just go to bed, hm? You can take a bath in the morning.” I suggested.

“Beds are for loooooosers.” He muttered, rolling onto his side as he shut his eyes.

“Alright, well, it’s where we have to sleep, okay?” I said, reaching my arm in to push my fingers through his hair.

He took in a deep breath and squinted his eyes open, looking up at me glassily. Suddenly his eyes focused on my face, his eyebrows drawing together into a point on his forehead as he sniffed, looking much like he was about to cry.

“What’s wrong?” I asked confusedly.

“You’re jus so damn beautiful.” He said, closing his eyes again as he started to cry softly, though no tears were falling.

“Mhmm, alright, love. Let’s go to bed okay?” I suggested again.

He sat up suddenly, his cries halting as he looked straight ahead, his mouth slightly ajar. I leaned over a little to get in his line of vision, catching his attention.

“Yeah. Yeah- okay.” He said, nodding a little.

“Okay.” I said, holding out my hands as I stood up.

He reached out and grabbed onto them, hauling himself, nearly dragging me to the ground in the process. I somehow managed to stay standing and help him out of the bath, draping one of his arms across my shoulders as I walked him into the bedroom, letting his arm go as he landed face first on the bed. I rolled him over and unbuckled his belt, hooking my fingers underneath the waistband of his trousers to pull them off, hanging them on the edge of the bed.

He tiredly shoved his way underneath the covers, throwing his sweater across the room before flopping down onto his back.

“Comfy?” I asked.

“Hmm.” He replied his eyes shutting sleepily.

I smiled and shook my head, pulling off my trousers before crawling into bed next to him. Resting my head on the pillow, I observed his profile, the small lines at the corner of his eye caused by all those sweet smiles and loud laughs. Even drunkenness couldn’t get rid of his calm and quiet nature. Yet another difference between him and Michael. I used to dread seeing a beer or a glass of wine because I knew what was coming. Yelling and hitting and who knows what else, but with Harry, he just wanted to take a bath without any water and cry at my apparent beauty.

I smiled and let out a soft huff of air, wrapping my arm around his torso. Harry turned his head a little, opening his eyes again to look down at me with a small frown. We looked at each other for a long moment, his green eyes searching all across my face several times.

“So are ya gonna kiss me or what?” He asked suddenly.

I laughed loudly, caught off guard by his question. Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to his lips, returning my head to my pillow a moment later.

“Good job.” He said, reaching a hand up to pat my head gently.

“Thank you.” I replied.

“Mm.” He hummed.

“Goodnight. I love you.” I said, shifting forward to rest my head on his shoulder.

“Me, too.” He mumbled, letting out a deep breath as he drifted to sleep. 

 


	62. Claire

I woke up with a dull headache, squinting against the bright sunlight filling the room from the window above our bed. It took me a moment remember that we had moved, and I raised my hand into the air, summoning a hangover potion from wherever it may be. A few seconds later, a small glass vial landed in my hand and I uncorked it as I sat up, drinking it down in one swallow.

As I resealed it, I slowly opened my eyes, looking over to see Draco sitting criss-cross on the bed next to me.

“Hey.” I said, dragging my hand across my face.

“Hey.” He replied quietly. “Feel okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. The potion helped.” I replied, reaching over to set it on our nightstand. “Have you been awake long?” I asked.

“No, just a little while. You looked peaceful.” He replied.

“Did I do anything stupid last night?” I asked, slightly worried.

He smirked, tilting his head to the side a little.

“That depends on what you qualify as ‘stupid’.” He replied.

“Did I do anything out of the ordinary?” I rephrased.

“Well.. You tried to take a bath without any water and then proceeded to cry at how beautiful I was.” He replied with a grin.

I sighed and dropped my head back against the headboard.

“Good so nothing embarrassing then?” I asked, smiling over at him.

He grinned, moving over to me to rest his head on my chest, his arms wrapped around my stomach.

“I can’t believe I actually  _ cried. _ ” I muttered.

“Well, in your defense, no tears fell down your face. It was more like dry sobbing.” He said, as if that were any comfort.

I groaned and held a hand up to my face, shaking my head embarrassedly.

“It was cute.” He said with a shrug.

“I’m never drinking again.” I replied.

He chuckled, leaning his face up to kiss the side of my neck comfortingly.

“I haven’t gotten drunk in a long time. I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t tracking how much I had.” I said, looking down at him.

He shrugged and smiled up at me.

“It’s okay. You’re cute when you’re drunk.” He replied.

I let out a huff of air, carding my fingers through my hair.

“I haven’t always been.” I admitted. “I used to drink a lot. From when I got back from whatever job I was doing until I fell asleep, I pretty much had a drink in my hand. And if I didn’t have work that day then- well- I wouldn’t stop drinking.”

“Why?” He asked.

I took a deep breath and shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t being occupied by Draco’s head.

“I don’t know.. I was just sad all the time- I thought it helped. Though, I think I always knew in the back of my mind that it didn’t.” I replied.

“What made you stop?” Draco asked.

I took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling again.

“Well, I had the day off so I had been drinking a bit. Actually- a lot, and I fell asleep. I woke up later that night when an owl flew in from Andromeda telling me that I forgot to pick Teddy up and he had been waiting at the day-care center for me all afternoon.” I confessed. “I never told anyone that was the reason I didn’t get him. Of course, I made it up to him and all that, but I never wanted that to happen again so I switched to tea instead. I think that’s why I drink it so much.” I said with a small laugh.

“I’m proud of you for getting control of it.” Draco said, tracing small circles on my chest with his fingers.

I was surprised by his response, having half expected him to scold me for leaving Teddy, or for damaging my body with too much alcohol.

“Thank you.” I said, reaching my hand up to card my fingers through his hair.

He continued to trace small circles on my chest slowly, his soft hair moving through my fingers like silk.

“Have you ever thought of getting Teddy to live with you?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, but I never thought that I was stable enough to do so. Andromeda was better for him than me. Plus, there wasn’t a place for him to sleep at my flat.” I pointed out.

“There’s a place for him to sleep here.” Draco observed.

My heart skipped a beat, not willing to let myself jump to any conclusions before Draco himself said what I thought he was implying.

“So?” I asked, trying to lead him into telling me what he wanted.

“So.. maybe he could come stay here sometimes. If you want.” Draco said, his finger still tracing small circles across my chest.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. He’s a good kid from what I’ve seen and he obviously loves you. It’d be nice to have him-” He cut off when I caught his lips in a kiss, rolling on top of him we kissed.

He smiled against my lips, hands sliding up my back slowly as our lips parted and met over and over again.

“I take it you like that suggestion.” He asked between kisses.

“Mhmm.” I hummed against his lips.

“We have company.” He reminded me.

“Mhmmm.” I hummed again.

He grinned against my lips before rolling me onto my back, his hand underneath my head as he kissed me. Suddenly a dull ringing filled the room, and I recognized it as my cell phone. Both Draco and I groaned as I raised my hand into the air, summoning my phone from wherever it was. The ringing became louder before it slapped against my palm, and I flipped the phone open, separating my lips from Draco’s as I held it to my ear.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Hey, Harry, It’s Claire!” She said happily.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked, smiling as Draco trailed a line of kisses away from my mouth and down to my neck.

“Good, good! I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving the office now. I should be at the restaurant in about 20 minutes. Are you almost here?” She asked.

“Yes! Yep we’re about 20 minutes away.” I replied, looking over at Draco when he lifted his head to frown at me.

“Okay great, I’ll see you soon!” She replied.

“See you.” I said, biting my lip as I flipped the phone shut.

“We have lunch with Claire.” I said.

He groaned, dropping his head down to my chest.

“You don’t have a time turner handy, do you?” He asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

“No.” I replied.

He sighed and lifted his head again, landing a kiss to my lips before pushing himself out of bed. I got up, too,  and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open only to be faced with a set of clothes that I was unfamiliar with.

“Are these yours?” I asked, pulling a rather large jacket from the rack.

Draco poked his head out of the bathroom and observed the jacket in my hand.

“No. I didn’t unpack any clothes yesterday, everything’s in the kitchen.” He replied.

I frowned, pulling a long, green dress from the wardrobe.

“Is  _ this  _ yours?” I asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me before he walked over, plucking the dress from my hand.

“No. It must be your parent’s old clothes.” He said, hanging the dress back up before sorting through the jackets and shirts.

He pulled a tan jacket from the rack and outstretched his arm to hold it against my chest.

“This looks exactly like something you would wear.” He said.

I looked down at it, nodding in agreement. He brought it forward and pulled it from the hanger, holding it out for me to put my arms through. I turned and stuck my arms through the sleeves, looking over at the long mirror that hung above the bureau across from the bed. The jacket was a little big, but looked like something that I would buy for myself.

“I like this one.” Draco said.

I turned and looked over to see that he was holding up a black leather jacket, a wide grin on his face.

“That looks like something Sirius would wear.” I replied, slipping the jacket off.

“Well at least you have clothes up here, I have to go all the way down to the kitchen.” He said in a disgruntled voice.

“You could wear this.” I said, pulling out the green dress.

“Don’t be absurd, Potter, that’s only for special occasions.” Draco replied walking out the door without another word.

* * *

 

After Harry and I sent Jack safely on his way, we apparated to an unoccupied alley in muggle London. Harry lead me out and to the left, holding my hand even though I was walking behind him to avoid the large clusters of people coming in the opposite direction.

Sooner than I was expecting, we turned into a restaurant, the loud chatter of the street automatically drowned out by the clink of silverware on plates and loud chatter.

Harry walked forward, tucking his hands into his pockets as he looked around the restaurant in search of Claire.

“Can I help you, sir?” Asked the host after he had spotted Harry.

“I’m just looking for someone- we were supposed to meet here at 11.” He explained apologetically.

“You aren’t talking about me, are you?” Someone asked from behind me.

I turned to see a rather tall dark skinned woman with long black hair. She was wearing a pantsuit and heels, making her already towering height exaggerated.

“You must be Draco, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said kindly, extending her hand to me.

I shook it and smiled, relieved that she hadn’t gone in to kiss my cheek like most of Harry’s friends and acquaintances had.

Her hazel eyes only lingered on my face for a second longer before something else caught their attention. A wide smile spread across her face before she removed her hand from mine and extended it to Harry, though Harry, unsurprisingly, had already outstretched his arms for a hug. She laughed and bent forward a little to hug him.

“How are you, Harry?” She asked as she straightened up, beaming down at him.

He took a deep breath and looked over at me.

“Happy.” He replied before looking up at her again.

“I can see that.” She said, glancing over at me just as Harry had. “What do you say we get a table instead of clogging up this man’s lobby?” She suggested, gesturing to the host that was still lingering around us.

“Right this way.” He directed, leading us deeper into the restaurant.

The host pulled out my chair as Harry pulled out Claire’s, taking a seat in the chair next to me after she had seated comfortably.

“Here are the menus, your waiter will be over to take your drink orders in just a minute.” The host said.

“Thank you.” Harry replied as the host ducked his head and walked away.

“So how are you, Claire?” Harry asked.

“I’m good! Work keeps be busy, of course, but I love it.” She said unfolding her silverware. “What are you up to nowadays?” She asked.

“Well, Draco and I moved into my old family house just yesterday, so we’ve been busy.” Harry said, reaching over to hold my hand as he smiled at me.

I looked over as Claire’s eyebrows arched in surprise, though her expression smoothed out a moment later.

“Wow, moving in together already?” She asked, though her tone was more worried than judgmental.

“I know, it’s a little soon, but-” Harry shrugged looking over at me. “It just seemed right. Then again, we have known each other for... what, thirteen- fourteen years?” He asked looking over at me.

I nodded in confirmation, looking over at Claire who seemed to relax a little. She glanced down at her napkin before frowning, looking up at Harry.

“Wait- Draco. Draco  _ Malfoy _ ?” She asked, looking over at me.

I nodded and swallowed nervously, looking over at Harry, who blushed furiously.

“Confidentiality.” He reminded her.

She held her hands up innocently and smiled, shaking her head.

“I won’t say a thing.” She said.

I looked at Harry questioningly, but he didn’t look over at me, only looked down at his menu. I sighed and looked down at mine, too, realizing that my hand was still intertwined with Harry’s. Looking over at our hands, I smiled, the clash of my long pale fingers against his large, tanned ones very apparent. I looked up as our waiter arrived, only to see that Claire had been watching me.

“Hi my name is Yoshi, I’ll be your waiter today. Do you know what you would like to drink?” He asked, looking at each of us in turn.

“I’d like a water, please.” Claire said with a smile.

“Water for me, too, please.” I said.

“I’ll have water as well, thanks.” Harry said.

“Three waters it is. I’ll be back with those shortly.” He said before turning on his heel to walk away.

“So, Draco, tell me a little about yourself.” Claire said suddenly.

“Uh- I um- Well, I don’t um-” I started awkwardly, taken off guard by her sudden interest.

“No pressure, I just didn’t want you to feel left out. You haven’t spoken since I met you.” She said with a friendly smile.

“Oh- sorry, I sort of forget to talk sometimes.” I said, a blush spreading across my cheekbones.

Harry was rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand comfortingly, the only thing keeping me from rambling on embarrassedly for the rest of eternity.

“I don’t uh.. I don’t have anything to say, really, I’m not that interesting.” I confessed.

“It’s okay, neither am I.” She replied with a shrug. “What do you think you’ll get to eat?” She asked me, looking down at the menu.

“Um, salmon, probably.” I said.

“Good choice.” She replied, nodding contemplatively as she observed her menu. “What about you, Harry?” She asked.

“Uh I was thinking I’d get the chicken curry.” He replied.

“Mm that sounds good.” She said, nodding a little.

“Here are your waters.” The waiter said, setting the cups down on the table.

“Thank you.” Harry said, moving his menu out of the way.

“What can I get started for you today?” The waiter asked, pulling out his notebook.

“Could I have the salmon, please?” I asked, handing him my menu.

“Yes, sir.” He replied, taking my menu as he asked for Harry’s order, and then for Claire’s.

“I’ll get that started for you.” He said, turning away.

“Oh, Yoshi!” Harry called, getting his attention. “Sorry, could I have some tea, please?” Harry requested.

“Of course, I’ll have that right out for you.” Yoshi said, ducking his head a little before he walked away.

“Thank you.” Harry said, though his back was already turned.

“I see you’re still excessively kind.” Claire said, taking a sip of water.

“Oh- uh, I guess.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Anddd I see you still don’t realize how nice you are.” She said with a smirk and a sigh.

“I keep trying to tell him.” I said, smiling over at Harry.

“This is supposed to be a fun lunch date, not ‘let’s analyze how crazy Harry is’.” Harry muttered.

I smiled reaching over to push his hair back.

“Out of the two of us, I’m pretty sure I’m the strangest.” I said.

“Yeah I can agree to that.” He replied with a cheeky grin.

“Piss off, Potter.” I muttered, pushing against his arm.

He laughed, resting his hand on my knee underneath the table before looking over at Claire again.

“So how’s your husband?” Harry asked her, smiling warmly.

Immediately her smile fell, returning a moment later, but it was far less saturated.

“Um, well, we’ve decided to separate for now.” She said, adjusting the silverwear on the table in front of her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean-” Harry started immediately, outstretching his hand across the table towards her comfortingly.

“No, no it’s fine. It was a decision that we both made. It’s just a little difficult right now.” She said, reaching over to give Harry’s hand a small squeeze. “Good company helps a lot.” She added with a smile, looking over at me, too.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m always available. No charge.” Harry offered with a small smile.

She laughed and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you, Harry.” She said, returning her hand to her lap.

“You’re welcome.” He replied, sitting back in his seat.

We made small conversation until the food arrived, all silently agreeing that this food was too good to interrupt by talking.

* * *

 

As we made our way out of the restaurant, Harry held the door open for both myself and Claire, and I was happy to see that the streets were far less busy than they had been before.

“Thank you for coming all this way for lunch, Harry, it really brightened my week.” Claire said. “And you, too, Draco it was so nice to meet you.” She added.

“Honestly any time, it’s no trouble at all.” Harry said.

“You’re too kind for your own good.” She said, shaking her head a little as she accepted Harry’s hug. “I’ll give you a call soon, okay?” She asked as she leaned away, adjusting her jacket.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Harry replied.

She stuck her hand out to me, and I shook it, looking up at her face when she held onto my hand for longer than I had expected.

“For what it’s worth, I think you two make a brilliant pair.” She said, releasing my hand after giving it a small squeeze.

“Thank you.” Harry and I said in unison, earning a small smile from Claire.

“See you.” She said, waving a little before she turned around and started off down the pavement.

* * *

 

“She was nice.” I said as soon as Harry and I had apparated home.

“Yeah, she’s a good person. I always liked going to see her, it was a nice break from everything.” Harry replied, taking a seat on the dark blue velvet couch that sat in our living room.

I sat down next to him with a big sigh.

“I’m glad I got to meet her.” I said, smiling over at him.

“Me, too.” He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he smiled at me. 

I took a deep breath of his honey sweet scent, reaching my hand up to slide it through his soft, curly hair. 

“What do you say we go upstairs and finish what we were starting this morning?” I asked, tugging at the collar of his jumper.

“I think that sounds brilliant.” He replied with a grin, leaning over to kiss me. 

 


	63. High Security

“Harry!” I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs, clutching the letter in my hands. “Harry! They accepted my visitation request!”

I flung the door open to see Harry sitting upright in bed, his hair sticking in every direction as he looked at me blearily.

“What?” He asked, rubbing a large hand across his face.

“They accepted my visitation request to see my father.” I said quickly, walking over to sit on the bed.

“That’s great, Draco.” He said with an encouraging smile, leaning over to kiss my cheek. “Do you want me to come with you?” He asked.

“No, it’s okay, I think I’ll be fine.” I said.

“Are you sure?” He asked, pushing my hair behind my ear.

I nodded and smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him.

“I’m gonna get dressed and go, okay? I’ll be back soon.” I said.

He nodded, leaning back against the headboard as I climbed off the bed and over to the wardrobe. Harry had removed all of Lily’s clothes, kept some of James’ as his own, and hung up our clothes in their place. I grabbed the dress robes that I had gotten from Michael’s house, pulling off my sweater as I walked into the washroom.

As I began to put on my clothes, I noticed that they were quite a bit smaller than I remember them being. I could barely fasten the button on my trousers, and had to trade in my regular dress shirt for a blue one that fit me better. I shrugged and sighed, pushing my fingers through my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn’t by any means fat, but my clothes were tight, buttons straining. Thankfully I had long, draping robes to cover that up.. I made a mental note to stop by Twilfitt and Tattings at a later date and order some new robes.

“I was thinking that we could go get lunch after I’m done, or even go to the grocery store. The refrigerator is empty.” I called to Harry as I bent down and rubbed water on my face.

I listened for a response, but heard nothing, lifting my head as I turned off the tap.

“Harry?” I called, wiping off my face with a hand towel.

I set the towel down on the edge of the sink and walked into the bedroom again, finding that Harry was slouched against the headboard, asleep again. I smiled as I walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed as I reached my hand up to push my fingers through his hair. He let out a heavy sigh, his head rolling to lean up against my hand. Leaning over, I kissed his temple as I stood, smoothing out my robes before picking up the letter that I had previously abandoned on the bed, and walked out the door.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until I floo’d to the ministry that I realized I had absolutely no idea what the sodding hell I was doing. I had a letter, and that was it. No instruction, no directions, and no Harry. If I did anything suspicious, I’d probably be thrown in Azkaban right along my father. So, there I stood holding my letter, standing still amongst a sea of moving people.

“Draco?” I heard someone call.

I immediately turned, looking in every direction for  _ anyone  _ who looked like they knew me. I saw the familiar face of Amy Melton, and almost wept with relief.

“Amy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” I said as I approached her.

“It’s good to see you, too! What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Uh- well actually- I submitted a visitation form a few days ago and it just got accepted, but I don’t know where to go.” I said, handing her my letter.

“Visitation to Azkaban?” She asked, looking down at it with a small frown.

“Yes. To see my father.” I explained.

“Right- right.” She said, nodding her head a little. “Well, he’s in high security cell, so it’s no wonder the processing took so long. Who’s taking you?” She asked.

“Uh- I don’t know.” I said awkwardly, feeling helpless.

She continued to frown as she read the letter over again.

“Well, usually your escort is the person who signs the letter, but this is signed by Mr. Shacklebolt. He is one of the very few people who have clearance to take visitors to high security cells in Azkaban, but...” She frowned and shook her head. “I’ve never heard of him taking someone over there for visitation. It might just be an error.”

She handed my letter back and gestured for me to follow her across the lobby and up the stairs. Once we turned right, I noticed that we were heading toward Kingsley’s office. My stomach churned nervously, realizing that I had never even been around Kingsley without Harry. Maybe I should have asked him to come.

Amy opened the door to his office and walked up to Lydia’s desk.

“Hey Lyd. Is Mr. Shacklebolt in? Mr. Malfoy here has a problem with his visitation papers.” Amy announced.

“Just a moment, please.” Lydia said, walking over to Kingsley’s office door.

She knocked three times before pushing the door open and walking in, letting the door shut behind her.

“So how’ve you been?” I asked Amy after a few beats of silence.

“Good! Good. I got a promotion.” She said proudly.

“Yeah, I saw! I’m so happy for you.” I said, reaching over to pat her arm in a small gesture of congratulations.

“Thanks. How are you?” She asked.

“Great! Harry and I just moved house, so-” I started, cutting off when Kingsley’s door opened again.

“He’ll see you now.” Lydia said, holding the door open for us.

We both walked forward and through the door, approaching Kingsley’s desk.

“Malfoy. Good to see you.” Kingsley said, standing from his desk to reach his hand towards me.

“You, too, thank you for seeing me.” I said, shaking his hand.

“Of course. I was the one who called you up here, so really it’s the other way around.” He said, reaching over to shake Amy’s hand.

“Oh- no, sir, it’s just an error on my visitation forms.” I said, wondering if Lydia had misunderstood Amy.

“There’s no error.” Kingsley corrected. “I’ll be the one taking you to see your father.” He said.

“But sir, you never do visitation.” Amy objected.

“I do for those who I deem important.” He corrected.

Amy seemed to hesitate, looking over at him and then up at me briefly.

“Yes, sir.” She said, ducking her head.

“Actually, Mrs. Melton, I’m glad that you are here. This would be a good opportunity to show you how high-security visitations go.” Kingsley said.

“High sec- Sir, I’m not cleared to go-” She started.

“You are now. Congratulations.” He said with a wide smile. “You have potential, Melton. It’s time to get you out of the office and onto more important things.”

Amy seemed to be holding her breath, but held her chin high, nodding once at Kingsley to show her appreciation.

“Thank you, sir.” She said.

“Let’s get going, they’re expecting us.” Kingsley said, walking out from behind his desk toward the door.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Amy clung to my arm, hopping around as she squealed excitedly. I smiled down at her as she hopped around singing ‘ _ I got clearance’  _ over and over again.

“Are you coming?” I heard Kingsley ask, watching as Amy stopped hopping immediately, her arms snapping to her sides.

“Yes, sir.” She said professionally, as if she hadn’t been bouncing around like a child just seconds before.

Kingsley ducked his head and walked out again, and this time we both followed.

* * *

 

As soon as we walked through the transportation portal to Azkaban, it seemed to drop 30 degrees. The warmth of the ministry no longer around us. I could hear a howling wind outside, and then crash of large ocean waves roaring in the distance. There was a man sitting at a stone desk straight ahead of us, towards which Kingsley immediately walked.

Amy and I followed, and I was suddenly very happy to have her here with me. If she hadn’t of spotted me in the lobby, I probably would have still been standing there.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, here for visitation.” He said, sliding a piece of parchment across the table.

“Yes, sir. Who will you be leading, today?” The man asked, his eyes traveling over to me.

“Draco Malfoy.” Kingsley replied.

My name seemed to hang in the air, filling the room until there was no space to breathe.

“I see. And does Mr. Malfoy have his visitation paper?” The man asked, continuing to stare at me.

I swallowed and pulled the paper from my pocket, handing it across the desk. The man took it and unfolded it, all the while keeping eye contact with me. After a lingering moment, he looked down at the paper and then back up at Kingsley.

“I see. And who is this?” He asked, looking over to Amy.

“Amiclera Melton. I’m training her on high-security visitation.” Kingsley explained.

“Excellent.” The man said, picking up a heavy metal stamp before slamming it down on top of my papers. “You’re cleared. Put your wands in the box to the right and take the stairs all the way up. Lucius Malfoy is cell 1439 B.” He said, handing me my papers back.

“Thank you.” Kingsley said before turning to walk toward the door to our right.

We set our wands in the box as we approached the doorway. A guard handed Kingsley a torch as we entered the dark stairway, beginning to climb the stairs. As we passed by one of the doorways, there was a blood curdling scream that made my heart lurch. Amy jumped and clung onto my arm, but Kingsley continued on as if nothing had happened.

I looked down at Amy who was looking up at me fearfully, resting my hand on top of the ones that she had wrapped around my arm as I began to walk up the stairs again. It got colder and colder the higher we climbed, whether that was because it actually was, or because of the whispers and shouts that we heard, I wasn’t sure. Though, Amy clinging onto me was a great comfort.

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing stairs, we finally reached the highest level, walking out onto the floor. There was a woman here, sitting in a stone desk.

“Mr. Shacklebolt. How can I help you?” She asked, standing up.

“We’re here to see Lucius Malfoy, 1439B.” Kingsley announced, handing her my visitation paper.

“Yes, sir.” She said, reaching for a large stone stamp, just like the other man had.

She picked it up and stamped it in the top right corner of my paper before handing it back to Kingsley.

“He’s in the cell at the very end on the left.” She directed, nodding toward one of the guards.

“Thank you.” Kingsley said, before following the guard around the corner.

I realized that Amy had taken her hands off of my arm, and greatly missed her warmth as I walked down the long corridor. I did not see doors, but instead there were just a long wall of stone with number plates every so often.

We stopped once we reached the end of the corridor, and looked to my left to see a number plate with 1439B etched into it.

“Where is he?” I asked with a frown, looking up at Kingsley.

Instead of replying, he turned and nodded his head at the prison guard, who took out his wand and waved it in a slow, zig zag motion in the direction of the number plate. I heard the shifting of stone on stone, a dozen openings forming that reached from the top of the wall to the ground, leaving behind thick, stone bars. I peered through the thin wedges of empty space and into father’s small cell. He was sitting against the far wall, his hands chained to the ground.

“Malfoy. Visitor.” The guard shouted.

My father jolted, lifting his head to look over at us.

“Who?” He asked, squinting his eyes.

“It’s me. Draco.” I said, stepping toward the bars.

“Draco?” He asked in shock, his sunken in eyes finally focusing on my face.

His face formed an expression that I had never seen before. His lips pressed together firmly, eyebrows drawing upwards before he hung his head again.

“Can you unchain him?” I asked the guard.

“No, sir.” He replied, shaking his head.

“Rugby. Unchain the man.” Kingsley directed.

The guard looked hesitant, but drew his wand, causing father’s shackles to come undone and clatter to the ground. He immediately rubbed at his wrists and stood slowly, taking a deep breath to steady himself. I stepped forward, resting my hand against the cold stone.

“How are you?” I asked unsteadily.

“As good as I can be in here.” He replied. “I’ve been moved twice in the last week, so at least that kept things interesting.” He said, taking a step towards me.

I swallowed, finally finding it in myself to look up at him. He was holding his chin up, high as always, hair draped around his thin face. His steely eyes were analyzing me, just as they always had.

“Why are you here, Draco?” He asked, still taking slow steps toward me.

“I wanted to see you.” I said.

“Why?” He asked.

I swallowed again. “Because.. I- well... I miss you.” I said slowly.

He stopped walking, a frown pulling at his eyebrows.

“It’s been almost 5 years. Not a word. But now, suddenly, you miss me?” He asked.

“I was at your trial.” I confessed. “I know what you did to Michael- well- what you tried to do. For me.”

“What do you mean  _ tried? _ ” He asked, his eyes narrowing.

I looked over at Kingsley, who was looking at the guard.

“He doesn’t know?” Kingsley asked.

“No, sir.” The guard replied.

“Shit.” Kingsley, said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Have at, Malfoy.” He said, tilting his head at me.

“Well? Draco?” Father asked, looking around at all of our faces.

“Michael... is alive.” I said slowly.

He stared at me blankly, completely still as if he weren’t even breathing. Suddenly he began to chuckle. Low and deep in his chest as he turned around, shaking his head. I looked over at Kingsley nervously, and then at the guard who had drawn his wand, back to my father once his chuckling grew to a rolling laughter. Suddenly he was shouting, long pained yells that echoed around the corridor. He slammed his fist against the wall next to him, resting his forehead on it as he kicked it, continuing to scream profanities.

“Maybe you should chain him down again-” Kingsley suggested to the guard.

“No.” I said, holding my hand out.

The guard looked at me and then up at Kingsley, who nodded his head. Thankfully the guard lowered his wand again with a sigh, though his gaze was locked on my father. He was now no longer yelling, but was instead taking deep breaths, his back rising and falling. He let out a final shout, punching the wall as he stood up straight and began pacing, his hand clasped over his mouth.

“Father-” I started.

“That BASTARD!” He shouted angrily, making me flinch.

“Father, it’s fine. He’s locked up again, he can’t do anything anymore.” I explained, trying to remain calm.

“I don’t fucking  _ care  _ where he is, I want him  _ DEAD _ !” He shouted, now facing me.

I remained silent, watching as he paced around his cell, his breathing still heavy.

“Father-” I started again.

“He  _ hurt you!  _ He hit you! He could have  _ killed you!! _ My son! My only son!” He screamed.

I swallowed and looked down at my shoes, becoming  _ too  _ aware of the presence of the guard, Kingsley, and Amy at my back.

“It’s fine-” I started, my voice barely a whisper.

“It is  _ not fine!  _ I should have been there! I should have protected you! And I’m in here like a fucking-  _ idiot _ .” He said, his voice becoming quieter as he rested his hands on the wall again.

I watched as he took a deep breath, pushing himself off the wall into a standing position, pushing his hair back to rest on his shoulders as he held his chin up, as if transforming into a completely different person.

“So.. the Potter boy, hm?” He asked, turning his steely gaze upon me once more.

“Yes.” I replied, watching the corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

“Fascinating.” He said, the word bouncing off the stone walls. “Does he.. treat you well?” Father asked.

“Better than anyone I’ve ever known.” I said.

Father stared at me for a long moment before nodding his head.

“Very well. Give him a message for me.” He said.

I nodded, continuing to look at him.

“Tell him that if he ever hurts you, I will personally break out of Azkaban, hunt him down, and kill him.” He said.

“He can’t make threat-” The guard objected, cutting off mid-sentence when Kingsley held his hand out.

“He knows.” I replied, watching the same smirk tug at his lips once more.

“Good. As for Rutherford.. give it a week and he’ll be dead.  _ Very  _ dead.” Father said.

“And that worked out so well last time?” I retorted, watching as his smirk only grew.

“It was good to see you.” He said.

“You, too.” I replied.

“Wish your mother well for me.” He added.

“I will.” I replied.

He ducked his head, turning around to sit back down near his shackles. The guard waved his wand, making the chains lock around father’s wrists once more.

“Goodbye, Draco.” He said, leaning his head against the wall.

“Goodbye, father.” I replied, stepping back as the guard waved his wand in a slow zig zagging motion.

I watched my father’s face until I could see it no longer. 

 


	64. Yours

I exhaled deeply once I floo’d back home, standing in the middle of our living room for a long moment as I let everything sink in.

“Draco?” I heard Harry call.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I shouted back, unclasping my robes before slipping them off my shoulders.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs before he appeared around the corner, shirtless and sweating.

“Why are you sweaty?” I asked as he walked over and kissed my cheek, taking my robe from my hands.

“I’ll show you in a minute. How was the visit?” He asked.

“It was good. No one died. Yet.” I replied, smirking at him.

“Good.” He said, smiling up at me.

“Will you show me why you’re sweaty now?” I asked.

“Yes.” He replied, taking my hand in his. “Follow me.”

He lead me up the stairs and down the hall. I expected him to stop in front of one of the rooms, or even the bathroom, but much to my surprise, he stopped in front of the linen closet at the end of the hall.

“What, did you get new bedsheets?” I asked with a smile.

“No.” He replied with a grin. “Place your hand on the door.” He directed.

I eyed him curiously, but did as he asked, frowning at the door when I heard several clicks sound from the other side.

“What is that?” I asked.

“They’re locks.” He replied.

“Great. You added locks onto our linen closet?” I asked.

He smiled wider and shook his head at me.

“Only you can open it now. Look.” He said, reaching his hand out.

I waited for the clicks, but they did not come.

“Fantastic. Does this mean I’m the only one that can change the bedsheets?” I asked.

He tilted his head back and laughed, shaking his head at me again.

“Go in.” He directed.

I stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to announce the joke that he was obviously pulling on me.

“Potter, are you mental?” I asked concernedly.

“Trust me.” He said with a laugh, gesturing toward the door.

I sighed, but rested my hand against the door again, listening as the locks clicked. Reaching with my other hand, I twisted the doorknob and pulled it open, gasping when I was not faced with shelves of linens, but instead with a small room.

The brown couch from Harry’s flat was resting against the far right wall, his coffee table sitting in front of that, littered with sketchbooks and paints. The large red armchair was in the left corner, the tall golden harp that I saw in Jack’s shop so long ago, standing in front of it. The window was letting bright rays of sun onto the deep window sill that was lined with cushions, glowing invitingly.

I walked forward slowly, examining the paintbrushes and pencils lined up on the coffee table. I reached over to slide my hand across the neck of the harp, trailing my fingers across its strings to allow the gentle thrumming of music to fill the room.

“The room is yours. You can do whatever you want with it. I figured I would get it started for you.” Harry said quietly, as if to not disturb the natural peacefulness that filled the room.

“Mine?” I asked, turning to look over at him, my hand still resting on the harp.

“Yours.” He replied.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because... you deserve a place to go to just get away from everything if you want. Somewhere to enjoy yourself and not feel like you have to do anything or be anyone. A place to just...  _ be. _ ” He said.

“I already feel that way when I am around you.” I said, letting my hand fall from the harp as I walked toward him.

“Good.” He said, watching me as I approached him. “Now you have this place, too.” He said, his hands resting on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I leaned down and kissed him in a way that I had never kissed him before. My hands held the sides of his face as I inhaled deeply, trying to draw him in, pull him closer to me. I wanted all of him in his entirety, and I wanted him to have the same from me.

I turned us around and started walking backwards down the hall, one hand in Harry’s and the other dragging across the wall to feel for a door. Harry’s lips were still locked on mine, his hand on my waist as he followed me blindly. I finally reached our bedroom door and shoved it open, only stopping my backwards pursuit when my back hit the bedpost.

I dropped my hands away from his face and ripped open my shirt, listening as buttons pattered all over the carpet. Harry raised his hands up to my shoulders, pushing my shirt off and down my arms as I unbuckled his belt.

“You damaged your shirt.” He said breathily, parting from our previously unbroken kiss.

“It was a shit anyways.” I replied, tugging his trousers downwards as he smiled and kissed me again.

He tossed my shirt to the side and brought his hands up to my hair, stabilizing himself as he stepped out of his trousers. I unlatched my belt, shoving my trousers down to my ankles as I sat down on the bed, leaning back as Harry straddled my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I slid my hands up his muscular back, feeling that it was still damp with sweat from earlier. He exhaled through his nose, grinding his hips down on mine to show how aroused he was. I moaned against his lips, my hand dropping down to grip his arse as he rocked against me.

I flipped us over, settling myself between his legs as I kissed him. Pulling off my boxers, I flicked them to the floor, reaching up to pull his off, too. After leaning back to drop them to the ground, I settled between his legs again, grinning when he rolled us over, his heavy body resting on top of mine comfortably.

He sat up a little, looking down at me as he pushed his fingers through my hair. I watched his eyes wrinkle up at the corners as he smiled at me sweetly, leaning down to capture my lips in a tender kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, folding my legs over the back of his knees.

He lifted his head and adjusted the angle at which he was kissing me, his lips meeting mine gently again. I rolled my hips up against his, smiling at the soft groan and exhale that emerged from him when I did so. He rocked down against me in retaliation, his pulsing erection warm against my groin.

I parted from the kiss and gasped softly, bringing my hands up to knot in his hair. He rested his forehead against the side of mine as he repeated the action, drawing a long groan from my lips as I let my head rest back against the mattress. My hand flopped over onto the bed to cast a silent accio charm that I could only hope would work. Harry rocked down against me once more, his lips parting and washing warm breath across my cheek and ear.

Suddenly something cool landed against my palm, and I looked over to see the dark blue bottle that I had become so familiar with. I did my best to squeeze some lubricant out with one hand, but was unsuccessful. Harry seemed to realize my struggle and reached his only free hand over to squeeze a dollop into the palm of my hand.

“Thanks.” I breathed, immediately reaching my hand between us.

What ever he was planning to respond with got lost as soon as my hand reached his dick, his words cut off by a choking noise and a moan. I slid my hand around his erection slowly, my other hand gripping his arse firmly. I could feel his muscles moving underneath my hand as I stroked him, listening to the soft pants that fell from his lips with my every movement.

“Fuck, Draco.” He gasped, his lips brushing against my collarbone as he pushed himself into my hand. 

“So responsive.” I said, digging my fingers into his back as I dragged my hand upwards against his slick skin.

He shuddered and took a choppy breath, his hand coming up to hold the side of my face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sensitive, shut up.” He replied, his voice faltering.

I smiled as I carded my fingers through his hair, dragging my fingers down his back again, gripping his arse firmly to pull his hips towards me while I stroked him. He let out a shaky moan, his fingers knotting into my hair tightly.

I reached for the bottle again, somehow managing to squeeze some lubricant out with just one hand. Drawing my leg over to the side, I dipped my fingers in between my legs, inserting one finger into my entrance.

“What-?” Harry asked, looking down at the space between us.

I looked up and watched as his forehead wrinkled before he looked up at me.

“You?” He asked.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath.

“I think I’m ready.” I said.

He reached his hand up and pushed my hair back, studying my face for a minute before he nodded.

“If you change your mind-” He started.

“I know.” I said, nodding my head as I smiled up at him.

He held my face as he leaned down and kissed me again, resting his forehead against mine as his hand fell away, sliding down the side of my body. I felt his fingers on the back of my hand, and removed my finger from my entrance as I parted my legs a little more to give him room. I exhaled heavily as he inserted one of his fingers, feeling how different it was from my own, long thin ones. His were thick and strong and calloused, completely the opposite of mine- and I loved it.

I moved my hand between us again, stroking his erection as he worked his finger inside of me, hooking it upwards as I had done so many times to him. I thought back to the shower and how good his mouth had felt on me, his fingers on all the places his mouth hadn’t been.

“Another.” I requested in a heated sigh.

He obliged immediately, slowly inserting a second finger before beginning to push them in and out at a steady pace. He kissed my shoulder, and then my sternum, beginning to slide down off the bed. I smiled when I realized what he was doing, resting my hand on his shoulder as I spread my legs.

He kissed my inner thigh, his warm lips dragging across my skin as he made his way up to my groin, tonguing each of my balls gently before dragging his tongue downwards. I shuddered, both of my hand tangling into his hair as I brought my legs upwards, his hot tongue moving smoothly around my entrance as his fingers hooked and twisted inside of me.

I rested one of my feet on his strong shoulder as I arched my hips upwards, trying to simultaneously inhale and moan, but failing miserably. The soft curls of his hair were hugging my fingers as his tongue went to work, a smile plastered on my face the whole time.

“Fuck that feels good.” I gasped, rolling my hips against his mouth and fingers.

I felt his lips curve up into a smile against me, one of his arms wrapping around my leg to pull me closer.

“Put in another finger.” I requested, though my voice was unsteady and quivering, much like my entire body.

I braced myself, knowing that this is where I usually began to feel panicky. Harry seemed to know it, too, and brought his free hand up to stroke my dick before slowly inserting a third finger. He tongued and kissed and licked every spot of skin around my entrance, his three fingers pushing in and out of me at a slow pace as his other hand sliding around my dick rhythmically.

Instead of the tight panic that I had been expecting, I only became more aroused, remembering how well Harry had got me off doing exactly this, only in the shower. I moaned to let him know that I was okay, sliding my fingers through his curly hair as he hooked his fingers upwards inside of me.

I could feel an airiness creeping up on me, knowing that my climax was approaching with every stroke and lick. Part of me was tempted to let it come, but I knew what I  _ really  _ wanted, and this wasn’t it.

“Harry-” I started, surprised when everything suddenly stopped.

My hands had left Harry’s hair, my foot falling from his shoulder as he disappeared. I lifted my head and saw that he was still kneeling on the ground at the edge of the bed, about three feet away from me. I smiled and exhaled, shaking my head at him before I sat up, capturing his face between my hands.

“I love you.” I said before I kissed him, leaning back slowly to pull him onto the bed again.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked when I rested my head on the bed, parting from our kiss.

“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I said, shaking my head at him.

He let out a breath of relief, his body relaxing a little.

“I think I’m ready.” I said, pushing my fingers through his soft hair.

“Oh-  _ Oh. _ ” He said, a blush forming on his cheeks. “Sorry.” He said guiltily.

“It’s okay.” I said, smiling at him before I leaned up to kiss him.

He practically melted in my hands, resting against me heavily as we kissed, his hand dragging down the side of my body. I wrapped my legs around his as he shifted on top of me, completely flipping us over to where I was on top of him, my legs folded on either side of his hips. We kissed for a long moment before I finally sat up, reaching for the blue bottle again before squeezing a hearty amount of lubricant into my palm. I tossed it aside before I reached down to slide some around his erection, sitting up on my knees to push my fingers inside of myself briefly.

Harry’s hands came up to rest on my hips, his eyes watching my hand as I reached for his dick. He looked up at my face as I positioned myself over it, my other hand resting on his abdomen to stabilize myself. I took a deep breath before I lowered myself onto him, watching as his eyebrows drew upwards, his lips parting slightly as he looked up at me.

I began to feel a slight burning sensation when I was about halfway down and pulled my hips up again, watching his chest spasm as I did so. When I began to lower myself again, the uncomfortable feeling had disappeared, the breath that I had been holding spilling out as I sat down completely.

Harry shut his mouth and swallowed, apparently gauging my expression before moving at all. I raised myself up and sunk back down again, shutting my eyes at the incredible sensation shooting through my body each time I lowered myself.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Amazing.” I replied, looking up at him again before moving myself up and down again, trying to form a rhythm.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards a little, slipping away again as I brought myself down on him, his hips pushing upwards into me.

“Do that again.” I said with a groan as I brought myself up.

He thrust himself up as I sunk down, a soft slapping sound ensuing as our bodies met. All the oxygen left my lungs as I reached up and rested my hands on his shoulders, my previously leisurely pace now quickening with urgency. Harry was gripping my hips, now pushing up into me more than I was sinking down onto him. My body jolted with each of his upwards thrusts, bursts of elation surging through me with each movement.

“Fucking-  _ incredible _ .” I gasped, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead on Harry’s.

They were slick against each other, my head dropping down to his shoulder after a few thrusts. Suddenly his hands moved around from my hips, holding me tightly before he flipped us over. My back was pressing against the cool cotton sheets, Harry’s warm body between my legs. He leaned forward to rest his forearm on the bed, his other hand still holding my hip as he began to push into me again.

I moaned, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. He dropped his head down to kiss my collarbone, resting his forehead against my shoulder as he quickened his pace. I could hear the rattling of the objects in the room, the drawers of the vanity and the bureau shaking. Harry’s breath was washing over my chest, his hand hot against my hip.

I wrapped my legs around the back of his thighs, my fingers digging into the top of his back as he continued to push into me, his pace only accelerating. My eyebrows were drawing together as a feeling of ecstasy engulfed me, my body feeling weightless, as though if Harry’s body weren’t there to keep me down, I might drift right up through the ceiling.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt the warmth of my release spilling out across my lower stomach, my body shuddering.

“Did you just-?” Harry asked breathily.

I nodded, unable to speak.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Harry choked out in a long groan, his climax crashing through just seconds later.

He gave a few final thrusts before his body became heavy on top of mine, our chests heaving as we tried to catch our breaths.

“I never knew- that-  _ that _ could feel- good.” I gasped, sliding my fingers through his hair.

He laughed breathlessly, rolling off of me as he waved his hand through the air to clean us both up.

“Fuck.” He said again, taking a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

After a long moment of silence, he turned his head to look at me, his breathing now stabilized.

“Are you okay?” He asked, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his knuckles against the side of my arm.

I smiled and nodded at him, rolling over to rest up against the side of his body, reaching my hand up to play with his hair. He trailed his fingers lightly across my back as he looked at me, his brilliant green eyes traveling slowly across my face. I looked back at him, watching as he looked at me with a faint smile.

“You’re doing it again.” I said, twirling one of his curls around my fingers.

“Doing what?” He asked, a small frown pulling at his eyebrows.

“Looking at me like I’m the only thing in the world.” I said, watching as a slow smile grew across his face. 

I already knew his answer before he could open his mouth.

“Well, you are, aren’t you?” He questioned.

I smiled and shook my head, leaning in to kiss him. 

  
  



	65. Party Planner

The sun was beating down on my back as I jogged down the street, making it feel like June instead of Janurary. I reached up and wiped the sweat off my brow once I reached the end of the neighborhood. This was the fourth lap that I had made, and decided that it would be the last. It’s too hot for exercise. I started back down the street toward our house considering just apparating.

Suddenly a movement caught my eye, and I looked over just in time to see an elderly woman drop her mail, her eyes wide as she stared at me. There was a moment of hesitation in which I considered just continuing home, but- with a sigh- I jogged over to her, bending down to pick up the mail that she had dropped.

“Here you go.” I said, handing it to her.

She didn’t move, only continued to stare up at me.

“Ma’am?” I asked, holding the mail forward again.

She seemed to realize that she was staring, tearing her eyes away from my face before reaching out to take her mail.

“Sorry! Sorry- you just-” She started, looking up at me again. “You look identical to a man who lived down the street here a couple decades ago.” She said.

My stomach dropped, realizing that she was talking about my father.

“Oh- It’s fine, no worries.” I said, beginning to turn away.

“His name was James. Do you know him?” She asked.

I nodded. “He was my father.” I said.

“And Lily? Your mother?” She asked.

I nodded.

“Such lovely neighbors. They had tea with me every Saturday.” She said, looking down at the mail in her hands. “Where are they now?” She questioned, looking up at me with a faint smile.

“Um.. they actually passed away about twenty years ago.” I said slowly.

Her smile immediately faded out, sadness filling her expression.

“Oh.” She said quietly, gripping her mail tightly. “I’m- I’m so sorry for your loss.” She said, reaching forward to pat my arm comfortingly.

“I expect you knew them better than I did. I’m sorry for your loss, too.” I said.

She nodded and frowned down at the mail in her hands.

“Well- I should be getting home.” I said, pointing over my shoulder.

“You live on this street?” She asked.

“Oh- uh-” I stuttered, realizing the cottage was invisible to muggles, and also under a fidelus charm. “A few streets over, actually.” I said quickly.

“Right. Well, I hope to see you around then.” She said.

“You, too.” I replied, giving her a small smile before I turned around, beginning to jog down the street again.

I had only gotten ten or so paces before an idea came to mind. Turning around, I jogged over to her house again, spotting her just a few feet away from her front door.

“Excuse me.” I called, resting my hand on the fence.

She turned, smiling when she saw me.

“I was just wondering.. maybe I could stop by for tea sometime?” I asked.

“I would love that.” She said, hugging her mail happily.

“When are you free?” I asked.

“Anytime.” She replied.

“Saturday?” I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

“Saturday is good. 1 o’clock?” She asked.

“Sounds good.” I said.

“See you then.” She said.

“See you.” I replied, smiling at her before I started down the street again.

I jogged past my house and around the corner, climbing into some bushes before apparating home. Exhaling deeply, I walked into the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cupboard before reaching over to run the tap. As I shut it off and brought my water to my lips, I heard the distant strumming of a harp playing a beautiful lullaby.

I smiled before I drank my water, filling my cup up once more before I walked towards the stairs, taking them by two before slowly walking down the hall. It felt like the music was washing over me in waves, and I wondered how someone could make so many notes at the same time with only ten fingers.

I lingered outside the doorway for a long moment, just listening as Draco played. With a deep breath I rounded the corner and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for him to notice me. He was sitting on the windowsill, his harp resting between his legs, eyes close as he played. Sunlight was beaming down on him, his soft blond hair almost translucent in the sun. His face was shaded, but I could still see his brow furrowed in concentration as his fingers moved fluidly across the harp’s strings.

With three long chords he finished the song, resting his palms on the strings to dampen the resonating notes that hung in the air. He opened his eyes, immediately spotting me.

“Harry!” He said, standing up suddenly, nearly knocking his harp over. “I- I thought you were still out.” He said quickly, stabilizing the harp as he stepped aside.

“I just got in.” I said.

“Sorry- I’ll close the door next time.” He said quickly.

“Actually, I’d quite like it if you kept the door open. You play beautifully.” I said.

“Really?” He asked, looking over at me with a skeptical smile.

“Really.” I replied.

“Okay then. I’ll keep the door open next time.” He said quietly, walking over to me to wrap his arms around my shoulders. 

I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him, pulling back to look up at his face, still backlighted by the sun.

“You have a twig in your hair.” He said with an amused smirk, plucking a twig from the top of my head. “Were you jogging in the woods?” He asked.

“I had to hide in a bush to apparate home.” I explained.

“We have a front door, you know?” He asked.

“Yes, but there was this woman who recognized me. I didn’t want her to see me going into an empty lot- or into a nearly demolished house.” I explained.

“Ah, right, right.” He said examining the twig. “Oh! Pansy finally owled me back.” He said, reaching over to pick up a piece of parchment that was sitting on the coffee table. “She wants to throw us a housewarming party.” He said with a smirk.

“You’re joking.” I said, looking down at the parchment.

“Nope. She asked for a list of people we want to invite, and for the color scheme we like best.” He replied, watching me as I read her letter.

I carded my fingers through my hair as I shook my head, sighing as I looked up at him.

“Are we really going to do this?” I asked.

He shrugged, pursing his lips a little.

“We’ll get presents.” He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re such a Slytherin.”

He tilted his head back and laughed before grinning down at me, resting his forehead against mine.

“You’re sweaty.” He said, but didn’t move.

“Shower?” I asked, watching his lips as they upturned into a smile.

“That sounds nice.” He replied.

Without another word, I crouched down, one arm behind Draco’s back, the other behind his knees before I stood, cradling him in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck and yelped a little in surprise, laughing after he realized what I had done.

“Aren’t you only supposed to carry me over the threshold after we’ve gotten married?” He asked as I walked sideways through the door, continuing down the hall.

“I suppose.” I said. “I think that’s only for the front door of the house, though, so I don’t think this counts.”

He sighed.

“Probably not.” He replied as I walked through the bedroom door.

“Our friends would think we’ve gone mental if we got married right now.” I said, pushing the bathroom door open with my foot.

“And that’s the only thing stopping us, hm?” Draco asked with a sarcastic smile.

“In my mind, yes.” I replied, setting Draco down.

He frowned at me for a second, a faint smile on his lips as if he were waiting for me to tell him that I was joking.

“What?” I asked, removing my shirt.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course I am.” I said, setting my shirt down on the side of the bath.

“So you’d marry me right this second if I were to ask?” He questioned.

“Of course I would.” I replied. “Why? Are you asking?” I said with a smile, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“What if I am?” He questioned.

“Then let’s get married.” I replied, reaching my hand up to push his hair behind his ear.

“Right now?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” I replied.

“But we were going to take a shower.” He said, pointing over to the shower chamber.

I sighed, looking over at it too.

“I guess we can postpone for a few days.” I muttered disappointedly.

“We have to have our housewarming party first, remember?” He asked, taking off his jumper.

“Right, right.. I guess it can wait.” I said, kicking off my trainers.

Draco stood there and smiled at me for a few seconds before shaking his head a little.

“You’re mental, aren’t you?” He asked.

“You’re just discovering this now?” I questioned.

He chuckled and shook his head, pulling off his pants as I removed my track suit bottoms.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on, running my hand under the water as I waited for it to get warm.

“Did we just get engaged?” Draco asked.

I smiled, standing up straight as I shook the water off my hand.

“Yes, I think we did.” I replied, turning around to look at him.

“Are we insane? We’ve been dating for under two months and we’re already talking about getting married.” He said.

I shrugged. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. You’re the only one for me. It’s you or it’s no one.”

He sighed, smiling as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I love you, Harry James Potter.” He said.

“I love you, too, Draco sodding Malfoy.” I replied, smiling as he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

 

I tapped my fingers on the counter as I looked down at the letter I had just composed. Folding it up, I tapped my wand against it to add a wax seal, picking up my quill again. I wrote Amiclera Melton on the front of it, handing it to the owl that I had ordered before putting two knuts in it’s pouch and sending it on it’s way. Harry entered just as the owl flew out of the kitchen window.

“Hey.” He said, kissing my cheek on his way to the refrigerator. “What are you doing?” He asked, glancing down at the blank parchment in front of me.

“Composing a guest list for Pansy.” I replied. “Who do you want to invite?”

“Um.. The Weasleys and Jack I guess.” He replied with a shrug.

“Will you write down all the Weasley’s names, I don’t want to leave anyone out.” I said, handing Harry my quill.

“Sure.” He said, leaning against the counter as he began to write.

I stood there and watched as he wrote, my eyebrows raising higher and higher as the list grew. By the time he was done my foot had fallen asleep.

“Bloody hell, how many are there?” I asked.

“Let’s see- Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, George and Angelina and their kids Fred and Roxanne, Percy and Audrey and their two daughters Molly and Lucy, Charlie, Bill, Fluer, and their daughters Victorie and Dominique, Molly Weasley and Arthur. Soo.. 19.” He said, handing me the parchment.

“Half of the people on this list are babies.” I said, looking up at Harry.

“Yeah.” Harry said with a happy sigh.

“Do you realize how much of a disaster that could turn into?” I asked.

He frowned and tilted his head a little, as if trying to figure out how children and a disaster could possibly be related.

“How about we just invite the adults, hm?” I asked.

“But-” He started, looking crestfallen. “Not even Teddy?” He asked.

“We can’t pick favorites, Harry.” I said.

He sighed and looked down at his glass of water, running his finger around the rim of it sadly.

“Okay.” He said.

I laid the parchment on the table, crossing out all the children’s names.

“Andromeda?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

“Sure. Add Amy Melton, Kingsley, and McGonagall, too.” He said.

“McGonagall?” I asked, my eyebrows arching.

“If that’s okay with you, I mean.” He said with a small frown.

“Yes, of course! Of course.” I said, writing her name down. “Great, so that leaves us with seventeen people, not including you, myself, or Pansy.”

Harry let out a low whistle.

“That’s a lot.” He said.

“Yep. Pansy’s got a lot of work on her hands. Color scheme?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Anything but analogous shades of green.” Harry replied with a smirk.

“Green is a good color, Potter.” I griped out, annoyed that he turned down the only color scheme that I actually wanted.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a drink of his water.

“I’ll tell her to pick something that _isn’t_ all green.” I said, scribbling down on the parchment. “Any food preferences?” I asked.

“I’ll eat anything.” He said with a shrug.

“Finger foods? Pizza? Champagne? Wine? Soda?” I asked.

“Sure.” He said.

“Potter, you’re supposed to pick a _few,_ not all of them. Haven’t you ever planned a party before?” I asked.

“Not really.” He replied.

I sighed as I looked at him, hoping that I still had Pansy around to plan our wedding.

“I’ll just tell Pansy to do what she wants.” I said, grabbing a new piece of parchment to compose a more organized letter.

I copied everything over onto the parchment as Harry ordered an owl, folding it up before adding a seal and addressing it. The owl arrived just on time, and I gave it the letter and a few knuts before sending it on its way.

“Do you want to have tea with me and an elderly woman down the street on Saturday?” Harry asked suddenly.

I frowned at him confusedly.

“I ran into her while I was jogging. She said she knew my parents.” He said, as if that were reasonable explanation. “Oh, and also you can’t tell her that we live here because this house is invisible to muggles.”

“Uh.. sure.” I said with a small frown. “Is she the reason you had to hide in a bush?” I asked.

“Yep.” He said, taking a sip of his water.

“Alright then.” I said, setting our kettle in the sink to fill it up.

I took a deep breath as I looked down into the filling kettle, trying to settle the nervousness that had suddenly built up inside of me.

“Actually- um.. I was thinking..” I started, shutting off the water as I turned on the stove. “I was thinking about going to see Michael. In Azkaban.” I said, taking an excessive amount of time to pull a mug from the cupboard to avoid having to look at Harry.

“Okay.” He replied, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“I sent a letter to Amy Melton earlier this morning asking if she would take me to see him.” I added.

“Good choice.” He replied.

I waited for him to make a statement of protest, or to ask me why, but he remained silent. After I built up my courage, I looked over at him, finding that he was already looking at me.

“You’re not going to ask why? Or tell me not to go?” I asked.

He shrugged and looked down into his water glass.

“I figure if you feel like it’s something you need to do, then you should do it. If you want to explain, you can, but I won’t make you.” He said, looking up at me again.

I smiled at him, shaking my head a little.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” I asked.

“Yes, but you can say it again.” He replied with a grin.

“I love you.” I said, leaning over to kiss him.

“I know.” He replied, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me.

  
  



	66. Safe

Harry exhaled with a deep sigh as he lay down next to me on the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. I rolled over on my side, propping my head up on my hand as I looked down at his handsome face, playing with a cluster of his curls. He smiled and closed his eyes, humming happily as he took another deep breath.

“Can I ask you something?” I questioned.

“Hmm?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Were you the one who gave Jack the van and two thousand pounds?” I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a second before frowning and shutting his eyes again.

“He told you about that?” He asked.

“Yeah. When he was helping us move in.” I replied.

“Hm.” He hummed.

I laid there silently for a few seconds before I realized he wasn’t going to say anything else.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I said, still playing with his hair.

He sighed, opening his eyes again.

“Yes, it was me.” He said, glancing over at me.

“Why’d you do it?” I asked.

He pursed his lips and shrugged.

“He was in trouble and I could help, so I did. Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, looking up at me again.

I sighed as I smiled down at him, playing with his soft curls.

“You’re a good man, Harry Potter.” I said quietly.

He chuckled and shook his head a little, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

“Don’t tell him, okay? I don’t want him to feel like he owes me anything.” Harry said.

“Love, he already knows it was you. Who else is mental enough to spend thousands of pounds on a stranger?” I asked, smiling down at him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said, rolling onto his side before propping his head up on his hand to face me. “Yet you’re still engaged to me so, who’s the mental one here?” He asked.

“Potter you greatly surpass me on the crazy scale so don’t even start.” I said, unable to keep a smile from my lips.

“Give it a few months and  _ you’ll  _ be ‘Potter’, too.” He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“Who says I’m taking your last name?” I asked, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

“Because the name Harry Malfoy sounds dreadful.” He replied.

“And Draco Potter sounds so much better?” I asked with a smirk.

Harry grinned, leaning closer to me.

“Say it again.” He said, watching my lips.

“Draco Potter.” I repeated watching the wrinkles near his eyes as the crinkled up sweetly.

I thought I might change my name right this second if it made him smile at me like that even just one more time.

I leaned forward and kissed his smiling lips, hoping that one day maybe I could smile with the same pure joy and happiness that he always had. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I rolled on top of him, only parting from the kiss when I was secure in his arms.

“So when are we going to tell everyone?” I asked.

He pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

“Housewarming party?” He suggested.

“You don’t think we should tell them individually?” I asked.

“We can if you want too.” He replied.

I watched my fingers as I pushed them through his curly hair, taking a few seconds to think.

“Do you think they’ll react badly?” I asked.

“The Weasley’s won’t. Jack will probably want to be the flower girl so-” Harry started, cutting off when I sat up to push against his chest and laugh.

“So you think they’ll be happy for us?” I asked.

“They might think that we’re rushing into things, but I think they will be happy so long as we are happy.” He said, trailing his fingers up and down my back.

“What if we  _ are  _ rushing into things?” I asked, lowering my voice to match his soft tone.

He frowned a little.

“Do you think we are?” He questioned.

I exhaled deeply, looking down at him.

“I feel like we’ve been together for years. As if I’ve loved you and been by your side since- since _forever_. But then I realize it’s been a span of barely two months and- I don’t know- I just.. don’t want to mess anything up.” I said slowly.

“Well, we can take things as slowly as you want. I’m not going anywhere. Just know that I’m ready when you are.” He said, brushing the back of his fingers against my cheek softly.

“You’re not mad?” I asked.

“Of course not.” He replied, just like he always does.

I exhaled in relief, even though I knew there was never anything to be worried about.

“Are we still engaged?” I asked.

“If you want to be.” He replied, his green eyes studying my face.

I smiled and nodded my head.

“I want to be engaged, just.. not  _ married  _ yet.” I said.

“Okay.” He said, still running his fingers up and down my back. “Do you want to keep it just between us for now? Tell people when we’re ready?”

“I would like that better than making an announcement at the party.” I replied.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” He said, smiling up at me sweetly. “And I was joking about you taking my name earlier, you don’t have to. Hermione hyphenated her name to Granger-Weasley.” He said with a shrug.

“I admit, I do like the sound of Draco Potter. Draco Malfoy-Potter?” I asked, watching the same smile grow on Harry’s face again.

As I leaned down to kiss him, I heard a distant ringing. At first I thought it was Harry’s muggle phone, but the noise was a lower pitch and more muffled.

“It’s the floo. Who would be floo’ing us at ten o’clock at night?” Harry asked as we moved to get off the bed.

I followed him through the hall and down the stairs, taking a right into the living room. Harry waved his hand at the fireplace, answering the call.

“Mr. Potter! I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but is Mr. Malfoy there?” A female voice asked.

“Amy?” Harry asked, kneeling in front of the flames.

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Amy for the hundredth time stop calling me sir. I’m just Harry.” He said with a bemused expression.

“Yes, s- Uh- Harry.” She stuttered out.

Harry smiled and shook his head, looking up at me before he stood.

“I’ll be upstairs.” He said, kissing my cheek as he passed. “Night, Amy.” Harry called over his shoulder.

“Goodnight, sir.” Amy called back.

“It’s just Harry!” He called from the stairs.

“Yes, sir.” Amy said more loudly.

“HARRY!” He yelled from upstairs.

“YES, SIR.” Amy shouted back.

I heard a frustrated grunt from upstairs as I knelt down in front of the fire, looking at the face that was formed in the embers.

“Are you just doing that to rile him up?” I asked.

“Maybe.” She said, grinning up at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, chuckling a little.

“What do you need, Amy?” I asked, resting my chin on my hand.

Her face sobered, the silly grin no longer harboring her expression.

“I got your letter. The one you sent about visiting Michael.” She said.

“You can’t take me?” I asked worriedly. 

“No- well- yes, I can take you, but.. Draco.. I’ve been down this path before. I tried to get closure. I tried to- to- I don’t know- make things... easier to deal with somehow. It made me miserable. I don’t want you to make the same mistake.” She said gently.

“That’s not why I want to see him.” I said, shaking my head a little.

“Oh.” She said shortly. “Well- uh... never mind then. I guess.”

“Thank you for looking out for me, I really appreciate it.” I said honestly.

“Sure- yeah- no problem.” She said. “Just, be careful, okay? People like him know how to manipulate. I just.. Don’t want to see you get hurt again.” 

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” I said with a smile. 

The embers shifted in a way that looked like she was nodding, a flurry of red-hot ember flakes flying into the air. 

“So, you can take me?” I asked.

“Yes, of course. When do you want to go?” She replied.

“When are you available?” I questioned.

“Tomorrow or Monday.” She said.

“Tomorrow is good. What time?” I asked.

“Around four?” She suggested.

“That’s great, thank you.” I said.

“No problem. Just come to my office, I’ll have the visitation form ready for you.” She said.

“Where’s your office?” I asked.

She hesitated, the embers of the fire shifting as she thought.

“Actually, I take that back. Meet me by the fountain at four. I’ll have your form with me.” She said.

“Perfect, thank you.” I replied with much relief, glad that I didn’t have to arrive an hour early to go searching for whatever office she might be in.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you then.” She said.

“Goodnight.” I said.

“Goodnight.” She replied.

I remained on the floor until the outline of her face could no longer be seen. With a large sigh I stood up again, making my way back upstairs. I landed face down on the bed, exhaling deeply. 

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, resting his hand on my back.

“I’m going to see Michael tomorrow.” I replied, my voice muffled by the bed.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m going to see Michael tomorrow.” I repeated, looking up at him.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

I took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

Harry looked down at me for a long moment before he lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms. I rested my forehead against his chest as he stroked my hair, taking in deep breaths of his sweet, leathery scent.

“Whatever you do tomorrow- or whatever you say- it’ll be okay. You’re strong, brave, and courageous. You can do this.” He said softly.

I took a deep breath and nodded against his chest, scooting further forward against his warm body.

“Thank you.” I said quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He replied, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

 

_ I opened my eyes and I was on the ground, cold stone underneath my hands as I sat up. I frowned as I looked at the walls on either side of me, one blank while the other held a single name plate. It looked similar to the ones in Azkaban, but instead of a number, it held a name. _

_ ‘Rutherford’. _

_ I swallowed harshly as I stood up, pulling out my wand. I waved my wand in a zig-zagging motion much like the guard had done, watching as slits of the wall receded to create thick stone bars. Inside the cell on the wall adjacent to me, Michael was chained up, his head hanging limply in front of him. My hand was shaky as I stepped toward the bars, my breathing loud in my ears. _

_ I jumped as Michael suddenly jerked, his chains rattling loudly as he lifted his head, taking gasping breaths as if his air passage ways were closing. He opened his eyes and saw me, an expression of relief forming on his face. _

_ “Draco, thank goodness. You’ve got to get me out of here.” He said desperately. “They’re starving me. Please, Draco, unchain me.” He pleaded. _

_ “No.” I said, my voice stronger than I felt. _

_ I was confused by his expression. It was soft and innocent, something I had never seen before on him. He seemed genuinely hurt by my rejection of his pleas, his brow furrowing as he looked over at me again. _

_ “But- why? Don’t you want me out of here? Don’t you want to be with me?” He asked. _

_ “Never.” I replied, shaking my head. _

_ “I- I don’t understand.” He said despairingly. _

_ “I don’t want you anymore. At all. Ever. You are in here where you belong.” I said, still pointing my wand at him. _

_ “Draco-” He started, shaking his head a little. _

_ I looked over when Harry appeared, though I didn’t see any doors or walls for him to have come through. He didn’t look at me as he approached, but instead looked through the bars at Michael, wrapping his arm around my waist possessively. _

_ “I’m fine.” I said to him before looking over at Michael again, seeing that he now looked utterly confounded. _

_ “What.. what’s going on?” He asked, looking over at me from where he had previously been looking at Harry. _

_ “It’s over. I’m with Harry now. I’m happy.” I said, wondering how this was news to him. _

_ “But- I-  _ I’m  _ Harry.” He said with a frown. _

_ “No you’re-” I started, looking over at Harry by my side, only to choke on my own words as I was faced with Michael’s towering figure. _

_ I recoiled away from him, pointing my wand in his direction, the stone bars of the cell against my back. _

_ “You’re stupid boyfriend is dead, remember? I killed him. You saw his body.” Michael said with a sneer. _

_ The image of Harry’s dead body laying on the ground, surrounded by shattered glass and a fluttering white curtain filled my mind. _

_ “No-” I started, shaking my head in disbelief. _

_ “It’s been me all along. You’re fooled so easily.” He said, stepping toward me. _

_ “No, it can’t be-” I said, continuing to shake my head. _

_ “Draco?” Came Harry’s voice from behind me. _

_ I turned my face, only to fall through the thick bars, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Upon looking over at the wall on which Harry had been captured, I saw the chains lurch forward, clasping around my wrists before beginning to drag me toward the wall. _

_ “No! NO!! NOO!!!” I shouted, writhing and yanking against the chains. _

_ My back and wrists slammed against the stone wall as I struggled, my heart racing as I looked around for Harry. _

_ “Draco?!” Came his voice again, more frantic this time. _

_ I looked toward the stone bars to see Michael’s grinning face, watching as he moved his wand in a zig-zagging motion. _

_ “NOO!!” I screamed, watching as the stone slowly slid back into place. _

* * *

 

“Draco!” I shouted, shaking his shoulders.

He sat up so quickly that his forehead almost hit me in the mouth, pushing my hands off of his shoulders before he fell off the bed, scooting backwards away from me until his back hit the wardrobe. His breathing was quick and unsteady, hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat that had collected there.

“Draco?” I asked softly, slowly slipping out of bed to kneel onto the ground in front of him.

He was holding his ankles, knees brought up to his chest. It was as if he were still dreaming, his eyes darting frantically around the room as though he couldn’t see me.

“Draco, love, I’m right here.” I said gently, slowly outstretching my hand, as if reaching for a wounded cat.

Suddenly his eyes focused on me, and then on my approaching hand, taking in a sharp breath before cradling his hands against his chest.

“Okay, I’m sorry- look, I’m backing up.” I said, trying to simultaneously crouch and take a step backwards.

I remained as still as I could, though I was off balance, my fingers aching as I tried to keep myself from falling.

“Harry?” Draco asked in a sharp exhale, squinting at me as if there were a bright light around us.

“It’s me. It’s Harry.” I said softly.

“It’s really you?” He asked, sounding tearful.

“It is, I promise.” I replied gently.

His chin trembled as his eyes filled with tears, letting out a heavy breath before crawling across the floor toward me. I met him in the middle, catching him in my arms as he practically collapsed in a chain of sobs.

“I thought you were g-gone- I th-thought he had k-killed you.” He cried.

“Nobody can get rid of me that easily.” I replied, rubbing his back gently.

He tightened his grip on the back of my shirt, taking in quick, gasping breaths, his body trembling in my arms.

“Shh.. Shh shhh.. It’s okay, I’m here. Everything’s going to be alright- I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” I said, rocking him back and forth gently.

He nodded against my shoulder, chest convulsing as he tried to take in a deep breath.

“I’ve got you.” I said again, rubbing his back slowly as I held him. 

  
  



	67. Over

“Not so strong and courageous now, am I?” I asked, my eyes swollen from crying.

Harry gave me a sympathetic smile, reaching over to push my hair behind my ear.

“Bravest person I know.” He said softly.

I smiled and looked down at my hands, sniffling a little.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” I said.

“It’s okay.” He replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I shook my head.

“No. It was just.. scary.” I replied.

“Okay.” He said after a long moment, rubbing my back gently.

“What time is it?” I asked, looking around for his watch.

He leaned over and plucked it from the nightstand, putting on his glasses.

“7:42.” He replied before looking over at me again.

I groaned, holding my face in my hands.

“I’m sorry.” I said, peeking at him through my fingers.

“It’s okay.” He said again, leaning over to kiss my temple. “What do you say we go out for breakfast? Explore the town a little, hm?” He asked, rubbing my back gently.

“That sounds nice.” I said, reach up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

“You need a haircut, love.” He pointed out.

“Have you seen your hair recently?” I asked, observing the wild curls that nearly touched his shoulders.

He laughed, sitting up a little to look at his reflection in the mirror on the wall adjacent to us.

“It’s not so bad.” He said with a shrug.

“And mine is?” I asked.

“No.” Harry said, reaching over to push his fingers through it. “Maybe I just like cutting your hair.” He said with a smile.

“Why?” I asked with a small frown.

“Because-” He started, bringing his other hand up to push through my hair, too. “You get so relaxed. Like clay in my hands- as if you don’t have a care in the world.”

I closed my eyes and hummed in agreement, thinking that as long as he had his hands on me, I wouldn’t worry about anything else ever again.

“I like your hands.” I said, exhaling as he massaged my scalp.

“I like yours, too.” He replied.

“Even if they’re bony and pale?” I asked with a grin.

“Especially because they’re bony and pale.” He replied, letting his own hands drop down from my head to pick up my hands and kiss them.

He held my hands between his own warm ones, giving them a gentle squeeze before he kissed them again.

“How about we shower, I cut your hair, and then we go out and get some breakfast, hm?” He suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” I replied, smiling when he leaned over to kiss my cheek, getting out of bed.

“Harry?” I asked, just as he reached the bathroom door.

“Hm?” He replied, turning toward me again, his hand on the doorframe.

“Thank you.” I said.

He smiled, walking back over to me again.

“I love you.” He said, leaning over to kiss me.

I watched him walk into the bathroom, a faint smile on my face as I looked down at my hands. Sighing happily, I wondered what I ever did to deserve someone like Harry in my life. When I heard the shower start, I snapped out of it, rushing to  get out of bed.

“Harry Potter you better not start without me!” I exclaimed, throwing my sweater over my shoulder as I ran into the bathroom.

* * *

 

“That was delicious.” I said, pausing to hold the door open for Draco.

“I’m stuffed.” He replied, resting his hand on his stomach as I fell into stride with him.

“We’re definitely going to have to go there again.” I said, taking his hand in mine.

“Definitely.” He replied, wrapping his other hand around my bicep, resting his head on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath as we walked, the church bell chiming in the distance.

“I really do like it here.” Draco said suddenly.

“Me, too.” I replied, looking around at the small businesses around us, and the row of cottages that we were approaching.

As we walked across an intersecting street, Draco stopped, pointing to our left into the open space caused by the intersection.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to a tall obelisk that stood in the clearing.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” I said, leading him across the street.

We passed by the row of buildings that had previously been blocking our view of the statue, and found ourselves in the town’s square. Even in the early afternoon, only a few people roamed the pavement.

I held Draco’s hand tightly as we neared the statue, wondering what his reaction would be. As soon as I saw the obelisk change into the statue of myself and my parents, I looked to Draco’s face. His brow furrowed for a brief moment before his eyes dropped to the information plate in front of us. After another long glance up to the statue, he looked over at me.

“They made a memorial here for your parents?” He asked.

I nodded, looking up at it.

“Only wizards and witches can see it.” I replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

I shrugged, looking over at him again.

“I didn’t think about it until now.” I replied.

He looked up at the statue again, his eyes carefully examining my parent’s faces, and then the baby version of me that lay in my mother’s arms.

“It’s beautiful.” He said.

I looked up at it again, observing the detailed carving of each face, and how their clothes fit naturally on their bodies, as if they were about to stand up and welcome me home.

“It is beautiful.” I agreed, looking over at him again.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand a little. I smiled as we turned around, heading back toward where we came from.

* * *

 

I tapped my foot nervously as I waited by the fountain at the Ministry of Magic. Looking up at the giant clock that hung on the wall above the crowd that never seemed to die down. No matter what time I was here, it was always bustling, people rushing this way and that, letters flying in every direction. Utter chaos.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Amy, her big bushy hair surrounding her face like an unkempt halo.

“Hey!” She shouted over the noise of the crowd.

“Hey!” I replied.

“You ready?” She asked.

I nodded, following her as she lead me in the direction of the transportation room. As soon as we made it through the Azkaban portal, a chill set in on my skin. It was not the same as it was when I had come to see my father. No, it was not simply the chill of the stone walls around us, but it was the fear of what I was about to do. I was about to face Michael- the man I once hoped to never see again- and here I was, about to voluntarily walk my way into his clutches once again.

I smiled as best I could at the witch who stood behind the front desk following Amy into the stairwell where she was handed a torch. We started up the stairs toward whatever level Michael resided on. My chest was becoming tight, fingernails digging into my palms as I clenched my fists tightly.

The combination of the rising panic and the effort put into climbing this staircase was making it hard to breathe. I felt like each breath of cold air was becoming shallower and shallower, each step more difficult. Without thinking, I reached forward and grabbed Amy’s sleeve, now full on hyperventilating.

She turned around, her confused frown turning into an expression of worry and panic.

“I can’t- I changed my mind-” I heard myself saying, shaking my head as I took a few steps down.

“Draco- Draco are you okay? Can you breathe?” She was asking, raising the torch up high so that she could see my face.

I shook my head, clutching at the collar of my shirt.

“We have to go back- I can’t-” I was saying, continuing to take clumsy steps downwards.

“Hang on. Hang on, sit down. Sit down, Draco.” She directed, pushing down on my shoulder.

Having no other choice, I sat down on the stone step, holding my face in my hands as I tried to catch my breath. I felt her sit down next to me, her small hand resting on my back gently.

“I’m sorry- I just can’t-” I gasped, shaking my head as tears prickled my eyes.

“Yes you can.” She said, squeezing my shoulder a little.

I took in a shuddering breath, continuing to shake my head.

“Yes. You. Can.” She said firmly, leaning her face around to try and catch my eye.

I sniffed and wiped at my face, dropping one hand away so that she could at least see me.

“I can’t-” I started again.

“Don’t say that. If you say you can’t, then you won’t be able too. You  _ can,  _ Draco, and you  _ will.  _ I don’t care how long we have to sit here, you’re gonna go up there and talk to that son of a bitch if it’s the last thing you ever do!” She exclaimed.

I was so surprised by her tone that my tears stopped, surprised by her determination.

“But-” I started.

“No  _ ‘buts’! _ ” She said pointing her finger at me.

I leaned away from her, my eyes wide as I looked down at the finger that was only a few centimeters away from my nose.

“Okay- okay, fine.” I said, swallowing nervously. “I can. I can do it.” I said, nodding at her as she slowly lowered her finger.

“Good.” She said, removing her finger from my personal space completely.

I took a deep breath, rubbing my hands on my thighs as I nodded to myself, trying to make myself believe that I actually could.

“I didn’t think this would be so hard.” I said, looking over at her

“I know.” She said with a long exhale, reaching over to rub my back again. “When I went to see my ex, I tried to run away, but he spotted me before I could get back to the floo.”

“Was it bad?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No. He mainly just begged for me to come back. I felt so guilty for leaving him- I almost stayed. Of course, once I got home I realized I was barking, but still.. just for a second.. I considered it.” She said, looking over at me. “You’ll be fine, Draco. I’ll be by your side, just say the word and I’ll get you out of here.” She said.

I took a deep breath and nodded, rubbing at my eyes.

“Do I look like I’ve been crying?” I asked.

“Just a little bit. I reckon you’ll look a right sight better than him, though.” She said with a grin.

I chuckled as I stood up, brushing off my robes before running a hand through my newly cut hair.

“Ready?” She asked.

I took another deep breath and nodded, trying to remember the expression that Harry held when facing the Wizengamot. Maybe if I could pull that off, I might pass as slightly intimidating.

We started up the stairs again, turning a corner and into another small room with a desk and three guards, one of which was sitting behind the desk. Amy walked over and showed the paper to the man who was seated behind the large stone desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

“Here to see Michael Rutherford, 823A.” She said.

The man looked at the paper and nodded before handing it to one of the guards to the left.

“Halfway down on the right.” He directed.

The guard nodded and turned around the corner, leading us down the hallway. Thankfully, these cells were like the one father had, solid stone until a guard cast the spell to transform them into bars. We stopped when we got to cell 832A, the guard making us step back before he drew his wand.

“He gets a bit violent sometimes.” He warned.

“I know.” I muttered under my breath, but it fell on deaf ears as the guard moved his wand in a zig-zagging motion.

I held my breath as the slats of stone moved aside, leaving behind thick, stone bars.

“What?” Came Michael’s voice.

I took a step forward to get a better view, realizing that he had a bed, and was sitting on it, his back facing us.

“Visitor.” The guard said.

I watched as Michael turned to look over his shoulder, his frown molding into a twisted grin.

“Well, well, well... never thought I’d see you again.” He said, slowly getting off of his bed to approach me.

“Can I have a minute alone with him?” I asked the guard.

“I’ll have to frisk ya.” The guard said with a shrug.

“Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you Draco?” Michael asked.

“Fine.” I said to the guard, holding out my arms.

He patted his way up one arm, across my neck and shoulders, down the other arm. When he was done with that, he patted my sides and stomach, then made his way down my legs.

“Take your time, buddy, I’m sure Draco hasn’t been touched like this in quite some time.” Michael said, wrapping his large fingers around the bars, his face pressing against one of the stone slabs.

“You’re clear.” The guard said as he stood up, adjusting his belt. “Gimme a shout when you’re done.” He said, shooting Michael a glare before starting down the hall.

“Do you want me to stay?” Amy asked.

“I’ll be okay.” I said with a small nod.

“Stay, baby, gimme something to think about tonight.” Michael said, pursing his lips at her before making kissing noises.

“Go.” I said under my breath, moving her in the direction of the retreating guard.

She pressed her lips together, nose wrinkled in Michael’s direction as she started to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and raised both of her middle fingers at him.

“Fuck you.” She said, glaring at him before turning on her heel and walking away.

“I always like ‘em a little feisty!” Michael called after her.

I watched until she rounded the corner, making sure that she wasn’t about to come back here and kill him. After she was gone, Michael let out a long, deep sigh.

“So, Dray. Whatta ya here for? Come to mock me? Come to say you’re the better man? Tell me all the things you think I’ve done wrong?” He asked, pacing a slow line behind his bars. “Or do you want to brag about how great your life is? How you get to roam free?” He asked, curling his fingers around the bars, leaning toward me again. “How you get to go home to your sweet little puppy boyfriend and have him feed you sweets and tea by the fireplace?” He asked.

I looked upon his pale face, noticing how dull his eyes were, the bags underneath them a deep purple as if he had forgotten how to sleep. His fingernails were bitten down to the quick, knuckles bruised and scabbed as if he had gotten into the habit of punching walls instead of people.

“Well? You just going to stand there looking dumb or are ya going to say somethin?” He asked forcefully, though his voice had lost its once sonorous edge.

I looked up at his face again, seeing only anger and hatred in his dark brown eyes.

“I forgive you.” I said.

He frowned at me, blinking surprisedly as he recoiled slowly from the bars between us. I could practically see every single emotion cross over his face, confusion, relief, and sadness being the three main ones. Suddenly an expression of rage flooded his features and he took a deep breath, drawing himself up to try and look intimidating as he charged toward the bars again.

I turned my back on him and started down the hall, knowing that whatever he was about to say wouldn’t be anything close to the truth.

“You think I care?! You think I give a shit about what you think?! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! YOU THINK YOU’RE SUCH A BIG MAN WITH YOUR POWERFUL MANWHORE AND- AND- GET BACK HERE!!!” He bellowed after me. “DRACO!!” He shouted.

His voice was more full of desperation than anger, tone becoming raspy as he called for me again. I paused before turning the corner, listening for any last words. All I heard was a yell and two muffled thuds followed by deep breathing. Long, rasping breaths that filled the hallway followed by short, choppy ones.

My entire body went cold when I realized he was crying. Not pathetic whines to get me to crawl back to him, or make me feel guilty for getting upset when he hit me, but true sobs. Whether they were of sadness, relief, or something else I wasn’t sure, and I would never find out. All I knew was that it was over. Finally. 

  
  



	68. Holly and Phoenix Feather

“Harry?” I called, as soon as I had made it through the floo.

I pulled off my robes as I listened for his footsteps, frowning when they did not come.

“Harry, love, are you in?” I called again, starting towards and up the stairs.

I pushed the door to our room open, half expecting Harry to be taking a nap, but the bed was made and undisturbed. Sighing, I draped my robes over the end of the bed, walking over to the wardrobe as I pulled off my trousers.

I tugged on a pair of comfortable jeans and one of Harry’s sweaters, smiling when I heard a faint ‘pop’ and the rustle of bags from downstairs.

“Draco?” Harry called.

“Here!” I shouted back, hurrying out of our room and down the stairs.

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs as soon as I rounded the corner, his face breaking into a smile when he saw me.

“Hey- oof.” He said, grunting slightly when I threw my arms around his neck in a very clumsy hug.

I took a deep breath and smiled as he hugged me tightly, my toes dragging across the floor before he set me down.

“I take it went well?” He asked, smiling up at me sweetly.

“Yeah.” I said, nodding at him. “I love you.” I said, holding his face between my hands as I kissed him.

He smiled against my lips, his green eyes practically sparkling when I pulled away to look at him.

“I’m glad it went well.” He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

“Me, too.” I said. “Where have you been?” I asked, looking around for the source of bags that I heard rustling when he arrived.

“The shops. Just got a few bits and bobs. I also went to that furniture store in Diagon Alley and got a few pieces of artwork and a throw for the couch.” He said as he lead me through the dining room and into the kitchen.

“You went to Diagon Alley?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

“Mhmm.” He replied, digging through a paper bag before pulling out a picture frame wrapped in bubble wrap. “I figured you could hang these up in your room- or we could go somewhere and pick something else out, but I saw these and thought you’d like them so I went ahead and got them for you.” He said, pulling out a knife to cut the bubble wrap.

“You went alone? To Diagon Alley?” I asked, still in shock.

Harry looked over at me, a bemused smile on his face.

“Yes, Draco, I went to Diagon Alley alone.” He replied, ripping off some of the bubble wrap. “I defeated Voldemort when I was 17, I’m pretty sure I can go to a market place by myself.” He muttered jokingly, setting the bubble wrap and the picture next to each other on the counter before pulling out another one.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist before I kissed his cheek.

“I’m proud of you.” I said, watching the side of his face as he blushed.

“Thanks.” He replied quietly, cutting open the next picture frame.

I smiled as I rested my chin on his shoulder, watching as he peeled away the bubble wrap carefully.

“Andromeda owled earlier asking if we wanted to go by and have lunch sometime.” Harry said.

“Why don’t you invite them here?” I asked.

He turned his face and looked at me with a small frown.

“Really?” He questioned.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” I asked.

“I just- I didn’t know you wanted them to come, that’s all.” He said quickly, setting the newly unwrapped piece of art on top of the other one, reaching into the back to grab the next.

“Of course I do. They’re family.” I replied.

“Oh- okay then. I’ll let Andromeda know that they’re welcome here.” Harry said, cutting open the next picture frame.

I watched his hands as they peeled away at the bubble wrap like it was an onion.

“Does Teddy know that you’re not his real father?” I asked.

Harry took a deep breath as he nodded

“Yeah. I just don’t have the heart to correct him all the time. I’ll remind him every once in a while and he just looks so downtrodden- it breaks my heart.” He said, shaking his head a little.

“Have you ever thought about adopting him? Then he really would be your kid.” I asked.

“Yeah- I thought about it. Then I started drinking, you know, and I just- I wouldn’t have been good for him.” He said, shaking his head a little.

“What about now?” I asked.

“Well, Andromeda knows what she’s doing. I think she’s a better parent than I’ll ever be. Of course, when she passes I’m going to take over and look after him- as best I can anyways- but I figure he should get as most as he can out of Andromeda’s parenting before he’s forced to deal with mine.” He said with a small laugh.

“You’re going to be an incredible father. Don’t doubt yourself.” I said with a small frown.

“It’s hard not too. I don’t really know how to be a father- the best example I’ve got is Ron or Arthur Weasley.” Harry said.

“Well the best I’ve got is  _ my  _ father, so I guess we’re both screwed, huh?” I asked.

He laughed, shaking his head before he looked over at me.

“Yeah, we’re just gonna have to wing it.” He said with a grin.

“Sounds fun.” I replied as he leaned over to peck a kiss to my lips.

Harry’s phone started ringing and he kissed me once more before pulling it from his pocket and wedging it between his shoulder and his ear.

“Hello?” He asked, pulling milk and a box of pasta from a grocery bag. “Who?” He asked, frowning a little. “Pansy Park- how did you get my phone num- since when do you have a phone?” There was a long pause in which he listened, frowning and nodding as she talked on the other end. “You  _ what _ ?” He asked, looking over at me. “You know- you could have just  _ asked  _ instead of going through the trouble of stealing it from me- Fin-  _ Fine!”  _ He said, handing me the phone.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him as I took the phone from his hand, watching as he let out a disgruntled sigh and went back to unloading the groceries.

“Hey Pans. What’d you do to Potter?” I asked.

“Stole his phone to get his number just incase I had to track him down and kill him.” She replied.

“You could’ve just asked, Pansy.” I said, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, much like Harry does.

“Yeah, yeah, but that’s no fun. Anyways! I’ve got the party all planned out. How’s Saturday?” She asked.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, catching Harry’s attention. 

“Pansy says she wants the housewarming party to be on Saturday, is that okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, make it after three, we’re having tea with the lady down the street, remember?” He replied.

I nodded as I lifted the phone back to my ear.

“Yeah, Saturday is good- make it after three, okay?” I asked.

“Why, you and Potter planning to have a private pre-party celebration?” Pansy asked jokingly.

“Pansy! Don’t be vile.” I chided, though there was a smile on my lips.

“I get it- I get it, none of my business. Just make sure you clean up.” She muttered.

“Pansy!!” I exclaimed, almost dropping the carton of eggs that I was transferring to the fridge.

“So how about we plan the party for 6? I’ll get there at 5 to set things up. I’ll send out the invitations today by owl, and let you know if anyone can’t make it.” She said.

“Do you know how to use muggle mail? Remember Harry’s muggle friend is coming.” I said, setting a box of crackers in the pantry.

“Wait- he doesn’t know we’re wizar- oh my  _ god  _ this ruins the entire thing!! The whole party! I’ll have to completely remodel the setup! No more everlasting bubbles or floating cauldrons of punch-  _ fuck. _ ” She complained.

“Hold on.” I said, pulling the phone away from my ear as she continued to mutter to herself. “Can we tell Jack that we’re wizards?” I asked Harry.

“Umm...” He said, shutting the fridge door slowly. “I suppose we could try.” He said with a shrug.

I nodded, lifting the phone back to my ear.

“Pansy- Pansy!” I exclaimed, trying to be heard over her loud complaints. “Harry and I are going to tell Jack that we’re wizards, just don’t send him an invitation, we’ll invite him ourselves.” I directed.

She let out a long sigh.

“Thank  _ god. _ You’re a dear, Draco, much appreciated. I’ll see you Saturday, okay?” She asked.

“Okay.” I replied.

“And get a phone, would you? They’re actually rather convenient.” She directed.

“Um.. no promises.” I answered.

“Hand the phone to Potter.” She directed.

I did as she said and handed the phone to Harry, watching as he held it to his ear. Before he could even get a word out, I heard Pansy’s voice on the other end, saying something to which Harry, surprisingly, smiled at.

“Okay.” He said, nodding a little. “Yeah, mhmm. Alright. See you then.” He said, looking over at me. “You, too. Bye.” He said, pulling his phone away from his ear before tucking it back in his pocket again.

“What’d she say?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Nothing important. So when do you want to tell Jack?” He asked, folding his arms as he leaned back against the counters.

“You mean, when do I want to make Jack think that we are absolutely mental?” I questioned.

He chuckled and nodded. I exhaled, pushing my fingers through my hair.

“Ummm.. well today’s Thursday, so we don’t have much time. We could invite him over for drinks tonight and tell him? Or go to his shop tomorrow?” I suggested.

“I think going to the shop would feel better- I don’t want him to feel like he’s somehow trapped here or anything.” Harry replied.

“Mm, good idea.” I agreed.

He sighed, carding his fingers through his soft, curly hair. I was so entranced with how his locks curled around his thick fingers that I almost completely missed what Harry said.

“Do you think he’s going to be mad?” He asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

“Nah, Jack’s never mad. Maybe a little confused- and probably a little hurt that you didn’t tell him sooner, but not mad.” I replied.

“I hope you’re right.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m always right, Potter.” I replied with a sarcastic smirk, watching a smile spread across his face before he rolled his eyes at me.

“So what are we doing about dinner?” He asked.

“Picnic?” I suggested.

“Where?” He asked.

“Chile?” I replied with a grin.

He smiled and sighed through his nose, waving his hand to summon a picnic basket.

“I’ve spoiled you.” He said.

I laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek as I reached for the crackers.

* * *

 

“I can’t do it.” I said, shaking my head at Draco.

“If you say you can’t, then you won’t be able too. Come on, I’ll be right there with you.” He said, gesturing toward the door to Jack’s shop.

I took a deep, steadying breath, reaching over to take Draco’s hand in mine.

“He’s the only friend I’ve got outside of the Weasley’s. What am I going to do if he hates me now?” Harry asked.

“He won’t hate you, Harry, it’s  _ Jack. _ ” He said.

“Right- right. It’s just Jack. I can do this. It’ll be fine.” I said aloud, taking a deep breath before I started in the direction of his shop again.

We had apparated here at least 5 minutes ago, and it’s taken that long for Draco to convince me that Jack won’t hate my guts once we tell him what we are. I held my breath as I pulled the door open, the bell tinkling overhead as we walked in.

“One second!” I heard Jack call from the back.

I looked over at Draco nervously, seeing that he looked completely calm and relaxed, a bright smile on his face.

“How are you so calm right now?!” I whispered harshly, feeling as though my heart was about to burst from my chest.

“Because I know he’ll be fine with it, just relax, Harry.” He said, removing his hand from mine to rub my back comfortingly.

Before I could reply, Jack rounded the corner.

“Harry!” He exclaimed happily, immediately outstretching his arms to give me a welcoming hug.

“Hey Jack.” I said, unable to keep myself from smiling as he drew me into a tight hug.

“Draco!” He said, just as excitedly, pulling Draco into a rough hug.

Draco laughed and hugged him back, a wide grin on his face.

“You got your dreadlocks back.” I observed.

“Oh, yeah! My hair was finally long enough. You like them?” He asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah it looks wicked.” I replied, trying to ignore the nervous flutterings in my stomach.

Jack furrowed his brow a little, glancing over at Draco before returning his attention to me.

“You okay, mate? You look a little ill.” He said.

“Yeah- I’m fine.” I said, swallowing nervously.

“You sure? I haven’t seen you this serious since the first time you came in here.” He said, smiling over at Draco. “Shy little guy. Thought he was a mute, if I’m honest.” He said with a laugh, reaching over to push my shoulder teasingly.

I let out a halfhearted laugh which sounded more like a loud barking noise.

“Wow, seriously man, are you okay? Someone die or something?” He asked sarcastically, observing my face with a faint smile.

Suddenly his smile dropped, eyes widening.

“N-no one died, did they?” He asked quickly.

“No! No, no one died.” I said hastily.

He let out a breath of relief, reaching over to rest his hand on my shoulder.

“Then what’s up, mate? You’re worrying me.” He said concernedly.

I took a deep breath, looking over at Draco.

“I’m-  _ we’re..  _ Wizards.” I said slowly, holding my breath as soon as the last word was out of my mouth.

Jack blinked once. Twice. His brow furrowing as if in slow motion while he processed my words.

“You- sorry. What did you say?” He asked.

“Draco and I- and Hermione- and Ron. We’re all Wizards. Witches. Magical people.” I elaborated.

“As in.. you can do magic and fly on brooms and make spells with potions and stuff?” He asked.

“Uh- well you cast spells with wands- you make potions with cauldrons- but that’s really just semantics.” I said nervously.

He pressed his lips together, letting his hand drop away from my shoulder as he nodded his head slowly, folding his arms.

“Right- uh huh. So... you-” He said, pointing to me. “and you-” He said, pointing to Draco. “and Ron and Hermione are all wizards?” He asked.

I nodded, glancing over at Draco and then back to Jack as I swallowed nervously.

“Okay- I’m open minded, but I’m gonna need to see some proof here.” He said

“Right! Right, okay.” I said quickly, drawing my wand.

“WoAH! WOAh! Don’t just  _ whip it out _ , for fucks sake you’re giving me flash backs to that time I accidentally went into a male strip club in Berlin.” He said.

“To a-?” The end of Draco’s question got cut off as he leaned his head back and laughed, having to brace himself on me to keep upright. “ _ Male strip- _ ” He squeaked out, holding his stomach as he doubled over with laughter.

I looked down at him with mild amusement, glad that at least  _ he  _ wasn’t about to have a heart attack. 

“Can I see?” Jack asked, holding out his hand toward my wand. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” I said, handing it to him as Draco clung onto me tighter, still shaking with laughter.

Jack plucked the wand from my hand, holding it up in the light to get a better look at it.

“Is this real wood?” He asked, looking over at me.

“Uh- yeah- it’s made of holly, and there’s phoenix feather inside of it.” I explained.

“ _ Nice _ .” He said rubbing his fingers across the wood.

Draco finally stood up, wiping at his now watery eyes as he took in a few deep breaths.

“Sorry-” He gasped, letting out a few final chuckles. “Funniest thing- I’ve ever heard.” He said with a sigh.

Jack gave him an amused smirk before handing my wand back to me.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“Anything. Bring that box over here or something.” He said.

I pointed my wand toward the box, making it levitate a few inches off the ground as I brought it over to us, setting it gently near Jack’s feet.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He muttered quietly. “You  _ asshole. _ ” He said, looking over at me.

“What?” I asked, taken off guard.

“You’ve been helping me move people in and out of their houses for  _ years  _ and you’re  _ just now  _ telling me that you can make things float with little to no effort?!” He exclaimed.

“I-uh-” I stuttered, looking over at Draco worriedly.

“Wait! Wait- does this mean... have you been using magic to move things this whole time?” He asked, a look of betrayal on his face.

“No! No, of course not.” I said hastily. “Well, I used it to move a few of our belongings when  _ we  _ moved, but not for anyone else.” I explained.

“Good. I was about to be so annoyed, mate.” He said, folding his arms as he shook his head.

“Wait- s- so you’re not.. angry?” I asked confusedly.

He raised his eyebrows in shock, looking at me with wide eyes.

“ _ Angry _ ?” He questioned, as if it were the most preposterous thing he’s ever heard. “It’s awesome, man, why on earth would I be angry? I  _ wish  _ I were a wizard, that would be so badass.” He said with a grin.

“Harry was worried that you wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore.” Draco muttered quietly.

I blushed, fumbling for a response. Before I could say anything I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, not only being smashed against Jack’s bony body, but Draco’s, too.

“You’re the best mate a guy could ask for, I’m not gonna stop being your friend cause you’re a wizard.” He said.

“Great-” I choked out, my throat pressed up against his shoulder, making it difficult to breathe. “I’m glad- you’re a good friend, Jack.”

“Damn right I am.” He said, finally letting us go. “Hey, you think if I tried hard enough- maybe I could cast a spell or something?” He asked with a silly grin.

“Uh, you can try.” I said with a shrug.

“Cool! Teach me something.” He said.

“Okay, well- Here’s an easy one.” I said, raising my wand. “ _ Accio  _ shoe.” I said, pointing toward a shoe on a nearby shelf. One flew at me, landing in my outstretched hand.

“That’s blimin incredible. I swear, if I were a wizard I’d never move again.” He said, shaking his head. “What was it? Ako?” He asked, reaching out to take my wand as I handed it to him.

“Accio.” I corrected. “Move the wand in a semi-circle motion, like this.” I said, gripping his hand to show him how to do it.

He nodded, raising the wand toward the shelf.

“Let’s do this.” He said before exhaling deeply.

I glanced over to Draco who had been watching the whole thing with a bemused smile.

“ _ Accio  _ shoe.” He said, moving the wand in the exact way that I had shown him.

Part of me expected the shoe to come flying. That small part was a little disappointed when it remained stagnant on the shelf, not even a mere shoelace tugging in our direction.

“Well, at least I tried.” He said with a shrug, handing my wand back to me.

“You did a good job. If you were a wizard that shoe definitely would have come flying your way.” I said encouragingly.

Jack laughed taking the shoe from me when I handed it to him.

“Maybe you’re just a crappy teacher.” He retorted.

Draco objected to that.

“Believe me, if  _ anyone  _ could teach a muggle how to do magic, it’s Harry.” He said.

“Muggle?” Jack asked.

“Non-wizarding people.” Draco explained. “Harry’s pretty much the greatest wizard alive.” Draco said.

“That’s an over-exaggeration.” I objected, though Jack’s eyes gleamed with interest.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Draco whispered, as though I couldn’t hear.

“No you won’t, there’s nothing to tell.” I replied firmly.

“Oo he’s getting out his stern voice- that means serious business.” Draco whispered quietly, a small smile on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Malfoy-” I started.

“Oh he’s calling me by my last name someone’s in trouble.” He said quietly before departing Jack to come stand by me, kissing my cheek playfully.

“ _ Anyways. _ ” I said, shooting Draco a glare, which he only reciprocated with a smile. “We came here to invite you to our housewarming party. There will be a lot-  _ a lot  _ of wizards and witches there, so we wanted to tell you about this first to give you a heads up.” I explained to Jack.

“Awesome! I’d love to come.” He said excitedly.

“Great!” I said with a sigh of relief.

“When is it?” He asked.

“Saturday at 6. I can come and pick you up if you want.” I offered.

“It’s cool, I can drive.” He said.

“If I pick you up, we can fly there on my magical motorcycle.” I offered.

There were a few seconds of silence in which he stared at me blankly. For a second I thought he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

“You’re just joking with me now, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Not a joke. I’m serious.” I said with a grin.

“That motorcycle of yours  _ flies _ ?! And you’ve  _ never told me _ ?!” He exclaimed. “Unbelievable, you’re gonna have to get me a book or something about the wizarding world I want to know more! Incredible.” He said excitedly.

“You’ll have to ask Hermione about that.” I said with a laugh.

“Hermione! I can’t believe she’s a witch!” He said, holding the sides of his head.

“She’s a brilliant witch, at that. Brightest witch of her age, most people say.” I said, smiling over at Draco.

“It’s true.” He said with a shrug. “Don’t tell Pansy I said that.” He muttered as a side note.

I laughed, shaking my head as I looked back over at Jack.

“Well we’ll give you some time to let it sink it, but I’ll see you on Saturday, say around Five?” I asked.

“Five is good! Meet you out front?” He asked.

“Yep, that’s good.” I said, reaching over to give him a goodbye hug. “See you.” I said as I pulled away, letting Draco get a hug of his own.

“Bye, guys.” Jack said as soon as he let Draco go.

“Bye.” I said, reaching for the door. “Wait- I just realized. We can apparate here now instead of a creepy alley way.”

“Apparate?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, it’s basically teleporting.” I explained.

“ _ WHAT?! _ I have  _ got  _ to get a book about this!” He exclaimed.

I laughed, walking over to a part of the store that wasn’t easily visible through the windows.

“Just watch.” I directed, reaching over to hold Draco’s hand.

“Believe me, I’m watching.” He said, folding his arms as he studied us carefully.

“Ready?” I asked Draco, looking up at him with a grin.

“Ready.” He replied with a smile.

I looked back at Jack, smiling at his expression of pure curiosity before I twisted on the spot, apparating back to the house. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the housewarming party will be the end of this story. There are still a few more chapters to come, but I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. Love you lots <3


	69. Charcoal

I woke up on the couch, my feet propped up on the armrest to have space for my legs. This couch was significantly shorter than the other one, but was also much softer and fit this room better than the leather one would. I turned my head, spotting the tv in the corner that I hadn’t even bothered to turn on. Pushing myself up off the couch, I knelt down in front of it, pressing the large ‘power’ button.

Unsurprisingly, the only thing that came on the screen was static. I sighed and turned it off, just now becoming aware of the soft strumming of a harp from above. Smiling to myself as I stood, I crossed the living room before walking up the stairs slowly, making every movement quiet as to not drown out the beautiful noise.

I finally reached the door to his room, seeing that it was cracked open slightly. I waited for a few more seconds, listening to the sweet melody in fear that it would be the last few notes he played before I interrupted. It was difficult to decide whether I should push the door open and let him know I was there, or if I should continue standing here in the darkness creepily.

“Harry?” Draco asked suddenly, though the sound on the harp didn’t hesitate.

I contemplated running away for a brief moment, but shook my head and pushed the door open. Looking over to where the harp was, I realized that Draco was not there. Instead, he was sitting on the window sill with a sketchbook in hand, his legs crossed in front of him.

“Hey.” I said, observing the enchanted harp.

“Why were you standing outside?” He asked curiously.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” I explained.

“Interrupt next time.” He said, smiling over at me before looking down at his sketchbook again.

“Can I come in?” I asked.

“Of course.” He replied, looking up at me with a small, but confused frown.

I ducked my head and walked over to the harp that was playing itself, sliding my hand across the top of it.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked as he went back to drawing.

“Pretty well, I think. I don’t even remember falling asleep.” I said with a shrug.

“We were sitting on the couch and I got up to make us tea and when I came back you were out like a light.” He explained, barely looking up from his book.

“I’m sorry.” I said, looking over at him apologetically.

“It’s okay.” He said, glancing up.

I noticed that his gaze landed on my arm instead of on my face, and he quickly sketched something before he looked over again, but at my hand this time.

“What- are you drawing me?” I asked as he observed my leg.

“Wh- no! No, of course not.” He said hurriedly, flipping the page in his sketchbook.

“Draco.” I said with an amused smirk.

He avoided my eyes, blushing as he started to draw something new on the fresh piece of paper. I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking back at the harp again.

“What song is this?” I asked.

He shrugged, continuing to draw.

“I don’t know- I don’t think it is one. It’s a spell my mum taught me when I was a kid, it plays different chords and tunes, but I don’t think it ever plays a real song.” He explained.

“Hm.” I said, dropping my hand away from the top of the harp before I walked over to the couch, resting my head against the armrest as I lay down again.

“Careful, you’ll fall asleep.” Draco warned.

“You going to bed anytime soon?” I asked.

“Probably not.” He replied.

“Me neither.” I replied as I closed my eyes, settling down comfortably.

* * *

 

I waited for Harry to fall asleep before I started drawing him again. The one I had drawn before was a picture of his face- the only thing I could really picture clear in my memory. I had started to draw his body, but realized I was completely wrong as soon as he walked in, having drawn him looking far too sharp and angular. Before he noticed, I had been softening the edges of his silhouette, but now I could start from scratch.

I silently slipped down from the windowsill, quietly making my way towards him. With much agility, I sat cross-legged on the coffee table, setting my sketchbook on my knee to have something to draw on. He looked so soft and warm as he slept, I found it difficult to keep myself from curling up next to him.

I focused on the hand resting on his stomach, his broad fingers and trimmed nails. There was scarring all over his fingers and hands, some dull and pale while others looked more recent. As I looked at his hand, I could practically feel it on my skin, gentle movements and rough palms. I took a deep breath as I continued to draw, small crumbles of charcoal falling down the page before I brushed them aside, smudging the lines of his hand to make them softer.

I frowned a little as I tried to get the ellipse of his fingers just right, bringing the sketchbook so close to my face that the end of my charcoal pencil nearly brushed my cheek.

“You look so beautiful when you draw.” Harry said suddenly.

I immediately straightened up, slapping my sketchbook shut quickly as I looked up toward his face. His eyes were crinkled up sweetly due to the smile on his face, threatening to fall closed with each and every blink. I smiled and sighed, setting my sketchbook aside.

“What do you say we go to bed, hm?” I asked, standing up.

He frowned and shut his eyes, exhaling deeply.

“But I’m so comfortable.” He complained.

“Perhaps, but think of how warm and cozy our bed is.” I said, kneeling down next to him as I pushed my fingers through his hair. “Soft pillows and heavy sheets, arms and legs intertwined.” I said quietly, listening to him hum in agreement.

“Fine.” He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Before I could even open my mouth, we had apparated, landing on our bed with a soft thud.

“That’s not how I imagined getting here.” I stated, smiling as Harry curled into my side, his forehead pressing up against the side of my jaw.

“I’m full of surprises, Malfoy.” He muttered sleepily.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him, fully agreeing.

* * *

 

It felt like I had just barely shut my eyes, opening them again to find bright beams of sun shining down onto our white duvet. I looked to my right and saw Harry lying on his stomach, arms folded underneath his head as he slept. Smiling a little, I rolled onto my side, reaching my hand up to push my fingers through his soft, curly hair. I let my fingers trail down the back of his neck, pulling down the covers that had previously been resting on the top of his shoulders.

His skin was warm underneath my fingertips as I trailed them across his muscular back, observing the freckles that mingled with his scars. I lay my palm flat as I rubbed it across his broad shoulders and down his spine, taking time to feel each scar that passed under my palm.

“That feels good.” He said quietly, his voice still heavy with sleep.

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his shoulder as I continued to rub my hand across his back.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve given you a massage, hasn’t it?” I asked softly.

“Yes, and for good reason I think.” He replied with a small laugh.

I grinned as I sat up, swinging one leg over his to straddle him, spreading my hands out across his muscular back. Much to my dismay he flipped over, my hands resting on his abdomen instead. I frowned down at him, sitting down on the top of his thighs as I waited for explanation.

“If you give me a massage now I’ll be thinking about it all day.” He said, resting his hands on the outside of my thighs.

“So?” I replied.

“ _ So _ , I can’t just go around worked up all day long.” He said.

“Why don’t you just stay in bed with me all day? Then it won’t matter.” I said with a grin, leaning forward as I pushed my fingers through his soft hair.

“We can’t.” He replied with a small shake of his head.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because.” He said, his eyes dropping to my lips as I leaned forward.

“Because, why?” I questioned.

“Because...” He started, having to take a deep breath as he pried his eyes away from my lips. “We’re adults. We have things to do.”

“Can those things be each other?” I asked, grinning as his eyes widened, a high-pitched choking noise falling from his lips.

“ _ No! _ ” He exclaimed after a few seconds of recuperation, in which I tangled both of my hands in his hair.

“Why?” I asked.

“Be-be _ cause,  _ Draco, we can’t just lay around in bed all the time.” He objected.

“Not for just one day?” I asked enticingly, dragging my hands down the front of his chest. “We haven’t got anything else to do.”

He hesitated as I fiddled with the waistband of his boxers, knowing full well that if I were to move my fingers just a  _ little  _ lower, he would agree in mere seconds. He sighed heavily, and sat up, flipping us over to where I was on my back, his heavy body resting between my legs.

“I need to stop giving you everything that you want.” He said as I grinned up at him.

“Why would you do that?” I asked, sliding my hands up his back slowly.

“Because I can’t always give you what you want.” He explained.

“You can most of the time. Besides, this is beneficial for both of us, not just me.” I pointed out.

He smiled and shook his head as he looked down at me, sighing before he kissed me and sat back on his knees.

“Turn over. It’s my turn to give you a massage.” He said, patting my side.

“You’ve never given me a massage before.” I said with a grin.

“Well I’m about to take back my offer unless you turn over you toss-pot.” He replied with a lopsided smile.

I laughed as I turned over, folding my arms underneath my head. Harry sat on the back of my thighs, his rough, warm hands spreading out over my back slowly.

“Where are you tense?” He asked.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

“No where.” I replied.

“That’s not helpful.” He said, reaching his hands up to begin rubbing at my shoulders.

I chuckled, but everything in my body was focused on his hands- the way his calloused palms slid across my shoulder blades, strong fingers pressing into my muscles firmly. He began working his way down my back, thumbs moving in small circles the farther down he went.

“Have you ever given a massage before?” I asked.

“No. I’m just doing what you do to me.” He replied.

“Well, you’re doing  _ very- _ ” I cut off when he pressed down on a knot in my back. “Well.” I said in an exhale.

“Thank you.” He said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of my neck.

“You’re welcome.” I replied with a smile, grinning even more when his kisses started trailing down my spine.

He pressed a firm kiss to the dip of my back before he sat up again, pushing his hands forward across my back in one, long motion.

“Your skin is so soft.” He said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Mhmm. Like silk.” He replied.

“Oh.” I muttered, my cheeks flushing.

“Beautiful.” He said under his breath, making me blush further.

I buried my head in my arms and smiled to myself as he continued to massage my back, pressing his hands down as he moved them up my back again. He returned to my shoulders , his thumbs pressing down on the knotted muscles while the rest of his fingers rested on the top of my shoulders, gripping them for leverage.

I hummed in delight, letting out a long breath as I relaxed into his touch.

“I don’t know how you’re so relaxed right now.” He said softly.

“You relax me.” I replied, barely able to even part my lips enough to answer him.

“When you massage me I feel like every nerve in my body lights up.” He said.

I smiled, turning my head to the side again.

“I know. I love it.” I said.

“So it  _ is  _ intentional.” He said, a smile apparent in his voice.

“Of course it is, scarhead, you think I give you massages for no good reason?” I asked.

“ _ Such  _ a Slytherin.” He muttered.

I chuckled, sighing as his hands made their way down my back in slow circles once again. When his fingers reached the curve of my back, they hooked underneath the waistband of my boxers, and I lifted my hips to allow him to pull them down. He got them all the way off my legs, settling down again on the back of my thighs once he was done.

“Beautiful.” He whispered again, his warm, calloused hand sliding from my hip to the soft flesh of my arse.

I blushed again and smiled, moving my hips back against his large palm. I felt the short stubble of his beard scratch against my back as he kissed a trail of kisses from the dip of my spine to the cheek that he was currently massaging. His other hand came up to grip the previously neglected half of my arse, kneading it firmly as his kisses became more and more openmouthed.

I took in a surprised breath and smiled when his tongue found the cleft of my arse, sending a chill throughout my entire body. He made his way down toward my entrance with intended slowness, his lips and tongue sure to scope out every centimeter of my skin as he went. By the time he finally got there, my body was tense as a recoiled spring, and I couldn’t remember the last time I took a breath in.

I exhaled in a moan, kneading the pillow in front of me as I pushed my hips back against his mouth, his tongue slipping inside of me easily. My brow furrowed, mouth dropping open as he licked and sucked in all the right ways, his hand now coming underneath my lifted hips to stroke at my now fully erect dick.

With every ounce of willpower that I currently had in my body, I reached my hand down, moving his own hand away from my erection. He immediately began to pull away, under the impression that he had done something wrong.

“No- it’s okay.” I said quickly, looking over my shoulder at him to see that his brow was furrowed. “I just want to last longer. It’ll be over in seconds if you continue doing that.”

“Oh.” He said, the wrinkle in his brow smoothing out.

He returned his hand to my hip, maintaining eye contact with me as he lowered his face back to my arse, his tongue, spreading out across my entrance before he kissed it slowly. I exhaled shakily, unable to keep my body twisted around as I shivered, clutching my pillow once more.

“Fuck.” I whispered hoarsely, resting my forehead down on my hand as he worked his tongue inside of me again.

I felt his hand dip between my legs again, fondling my balls for a moment before he pulled it away, sliding one finger smoothly into my entrance alongside his tongue. Though it was barely an intrusion compared to his dick, it was a teaser of what was (hopefully) to come. I didn’t have to wait long before a second finger was inserted, barely a stretch at this point. He twisted his wrist in the most pleasurable way, pushing his fingers in and out slowly as his tongue and lips continued to work outside my entrance.

The appearance of a third finger was unexpectedly smooth, finally giving the ever so slight burn that I had been anticipating. I moaned, but refrained from begging him to fuck me until I forgot my own name, hoping to make this last longer than all of our previous escapades.

He hooked his fingers upwards, his slow rhythm picking up speed before going back to a leisurely pace again. I lost my patience when he twisted his fingers again, my entire body now trembling with desire.

“Fuck me-  _ God-  _ please-” I choked out, clutching onto the pillow in front of me for dear life.

His fingers were out of me within half a second, the sharp click of a bottle followed by the spongy head of his dick pressing up against my entrance warningly. I let out a breathy moan and pushed myself backwards, trying to get him inside of me sooner. He finally pushed in, as gently as always, even though I’m sure his patience was wearing as thin as my own.

I groaned in pleasure, reaching up to clutch the windowsill with one of my hands, my body trembling with pleasure as he pushed into me again. One of his hands wrapped around the front of me, barely reaching my dick before I grabbed for his hand again.

“Don’t you dare make me cum yet, Harry Potter.” I gasped out.

“Draco-” He panted, his arousal strongly apparent in his voice.

“It'll be better if you wait. Fuck me until you reach the edge- then stop.” I directed.

He exhaled shakily, but returned his hand to my hip, pushing into me again. I hung my head and closed my eyes, moaning with every move he made. I only opened my eyes again when I felt a hand on top of mine, looking over at the windowsill to see Harry’s tanned hand next to mine. He wrapped his other arm around my chest as he thrust into me, his forehead resting on the back of my shoulder as he let out panting breaths across my back.

I could hear the drawers in our bureau begin to shudder, the vanity mirror trembling as Harry’s accidental magic started acting up again. I couldn’t remember if this had happened last time, but I was too aroused to care, the only thing on my mind being Harry’s body against mine.

“I’ve- got- to stop- soon-” He gasped out between thrusts, his fingers digging into my shoulder as he held me.

All I could do was nod, biting my lips to keep from begging him to continue. From telling him to keep going, and going, and going until we both came and then even more afterwards.

When the bed beneath us began to shake, Harry finally pulled out of me, his breathing so quick I was almost worried for his health. He continued to hold me, his hand still on top of mine as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly but surely, the shuddering of the drawers and the vanity settled to a dull murmuring, Harry’s breathing more regulated than it had been before.

He finally loosened his grip on me, his hand falling away from mine as he sat back again.

I pushed myself up and turned around, catching his face between my hands before I kissed him, lowering us down onto the bed to where Harry was on his back. I quickly kissed my way down his body, spreading his legs eagerly with my hands before kissing my way down his inner thigh. I took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking on it gently as Harry trembled and moaned, his hand resting lightly on the top of my head.

I kissed and licked my way down the small pathway that lead to his entrance, timidly landing an open mouthed kiss to the puckered skin. He sighed heavily, his grip on my hair tightening slightly before he removed his hand altogether. I pressed my tongue forward against his entrance, finding it far easier to slip my tongue in than I had initially thought it would be.

“Oh my G-” Harry moaned, his hand returning to grip my shoulder. “Fu-” He sighed, rocking his hips forward as I began to move my tongue around.

I brought my hand up, sliding a finger into him, hooking it upwards as soon as I got it in.

“Another- I’m not going to la-last.” He said in a shaky voice, his body jolting mid-sentence when I hooked my finger up again.

At his command I inserted a second finger, hooking them upwards and twisting them around as I moved my tongue around the outside in the same way he had done to me. Mere seconds after I had put in a third finger, the drawers started shuttering again, the window above our bed beginning to rattle. I slowed down my pace and removed a finger, only pushing my fingers in and out of him in an off-beat rhythm to try and help calm him down.

He took in a few long, deep breaths, the rattling around is subsiding the more he breathed. I returned my third finger to his entrance, but removed my mouth, hoping that I would keep the balance of his very delicate state of arousal.

“I’m ready.” He said in a breathless voice.

I nearly sighed in relief, sitting up on my knees as I reached for the bottle of lubricant that Harry had previously discarded on the bed. I squirted some into my palm, rubbing it across my dick before pushing my now lubricated fingers into his entrance. He moaned, his body arching upwards at my touch as a wave of noise filled the room.

He quickly regained composure- or at least as much composure as he had before I touched him- shortly after I had removed my fingers, reaching over to spread his legs farther apart. He rested his hand on my hip as I positioned myself in front of his entrance, looking up at him before I pushed in slowly. His lips fell apart as he moaned, tilting his head back into the pillow beneath him as he clutched my hip tightly.

“ _ Fuck,  _ I forgot how good this feels.” He groaned, rolling his hips as I pushed into him again.

I leaned forward, resting on my elbow as I tucked my other hand in his hair, listening to each intake of breath and moan of pleasure that fell from my lips with my every movement. The trembling of our furniture began to grow again, the windows rattling in their frames.

I could feel heat pooling in the pit of my stomach, my now aching erection practically begging me to climax. I looked between us at the impressive form of Harry’s dick, seeing a smear of pre-cum across his lower stomach, the tip of it a dark red from the strain he had put it through. For some reason this scene only escalated my sense of arousal, the edge of my climax quickly approaching.

“Draco-” Harry panted out in desperation, clearly not able to get a grip on his climax either.

I sat up, resting my hand on his shoulder as I brought my other hand down to his erection. He moaned loudly, the shuddering of the objects around us almost deafening. I continued to thrust into him, feeling as though I were breathing in water while my heart tried to escape from my chest via my ribcage. 

“Cum for me, Harry. Let yourself go.” I panted, continuing to work my hand around his throbbing erection. 

I looked up when Harry gripped my wrist, as if trying to find something to keep him grounded.

With three deep breaths, moans, and several profanities, Harry finally released himself onto my hand, his body arching upwards as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. I came shortly afterwards, my ears filled with the groans and pants that emerged after Harry’s own climax. 

My arm trembled as I pushed into him one last time, relaxing heavily on top of his firm body. Our bodies were sticky with sweat, shaking and heaving for air. Harry wrapped his arm around my back, kissing my forehead before letting his head drop back to his pillow.

“You were right.” He panted out.

“About what?” I somehow managed to ask through the heavy fog that filled my mind.

“It  _ is  _ better if you wait.” He replied with a breathless laugh.

  
  
  



	70. Coffee and Kittens

I looked up as Harry walked into the kitchen, his hair wet and dripping onto the collar of his sweater.

“If you go out with your hair like that, it’ll freeze.” I said, setting the milk in the door of our fridge.

“It’s not cold enough outside for it to freeze.” He replied, but raised his hand and dried his hair regardless.

He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder as I took a sip of my coffee.

“You don’t usually drink coffee.” He said.

“I’m usually not this tired.” I responded.

“It’s your fault you’re tired, you started it.” He muttered, resting his forehead on the side of my neck.

I smiled, taking another sip of my coffee.

“I don’t regret it.” I said, tilting my head a little as he left a trail of kisses across my shoulder and up the side of my neck.

“Me either.” He said, kissing the back of my ear.

I sighed and smiled, leaning back against his chest.

“So what do you want to do today.” I asked, letting out a deep breath. “Other than each other, I mean.”

“Hmm..” He hummed contemplatively, sliding his hands across the front of my stomach.

“Go into town? Get some lunch? Maybe take a look at the shops that are in town’s square?” He suggested.

“That sounds nice.” I said, taking another long drink from my mug.

“Then we can come back here and take a nice, long bath.” He said, his voice low and soft. “Light some candles, put a charm on the harp..” He muttered, trailing off.

“That sounds better.” I said with a grin, setting my mug down on the counter before resting my arms on top of his.

He chuckled before hugging me tightly, taking a deep breath as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“We should get going before I talk us both into staying at home.” He said quietly.

“Or we should go upstairs before you talk us both into going out.” I replied, turning around to face him.

He smiled up at me, tilting his head to the side a little. I reached my hand up and pushed it through his curly hair, taking a deep breath.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” I muttered in defeat, letting my hand fall away from his hair, resting them on his chest comfortably.

“Want to finish your coffee?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m awake.” I said, reaching over to set the mug in the sink. “Walk or apparate?” I asked as Harry reached his hand out to summon our jackets.

“Apparate. I don’t want anyone seeing us walk out of here.” He said as he handed me my coat.

“Are we always going to apparate from here?” I asked.

He shrugged. “I suppose so. Until we figure something else out.”

“Alright with me, walking is dull most of the time anyways.” I muttered, pulling on my jacket.

I looked over at the jean jacket he pulled on, reaching forward to feel the soft wool that lined the inside of it.

“This is nice. I haven’t seen it before.” I said, looking up at him.

“It was my father’s.” He replied, adjusting the collar.

“It suits you.” I said, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“Think so?” He asked, a shy smile forming on his lips.

I nodded and smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Ready?” I asked.

He nodded, taking my hand in his before we apparated.

 

* * *

“So what kind of food are you in the mood for?” Harry asked as we walked slowly down the pavement at the town’s center.

I took a deep breath, pursing my lips in contemplation.

“Anything, really.” I replied, looking up at the soft clouds that hung in the sky.

“Well I think I see a Chinese place-” Harry started, just as I heard a faint, but familiar noise.

“Sh.” I said cutting him off as I stopped walking.

“Wha-?” Harry started.

“Sh!” I repeated, pressing my hand against his mouth as I listened.

I heard it again, the noise of barking puppies. Not the low, sonorous barks of dogs, but small yips of a mass of puppies just waiting for me to pet them. I raised my head and looked in every direction, my eyes locking on a sign that said ‘Pets Galore’. I gasped, removing my hand from Harry’s mouth to take hold of his hand, immediately sprinting across the street.

“Draco! What- is- going- on?!” He asked, tripping over his feet as he tried to follow me.

I let his hand go as we approached the window, spotting dogs, cats, ferrets and birds all playing around with various toys in their designated pins.

“Oh no- no, no, no- Draco, we can’t.” Harry said, taking hold of my hand.

“Why not?” I asked, refusing to take my eyes off of the chocolate lab in front of me.

“ _ Draco,  _ we’ve just gotten a house, we can’t go adopt a pet that we won’t be able to take care of. It’s irresponsible.” Harry said sternly.

“But  _ Harry _ , It’s so  _ cute _ .” I said, gesturing to the small puppy.

“Draco-” He started, just before I spotted an adorable, fluffy black cat sitting elegantly in the corner, gasping as I knelt down, my nose nearly touching the glass that separated us.

The cat raised his chin as it looked at me, green eyes squinting analytically as if it were seriously forming an opinion of me.

“ _ Draco,  _ we  _ can’t. _ ” Harry repeated, reaching for my hand again.

“ _ Please _ , Harry, I just want to look. Please?” I begged, looking up at him.

He looked at me pityingly, pressing his lips together before he shook his head at me. I frowned, looking down at the small kitten again. It seemed to recognize my sadness, laying down on its side before exposing its stomach, swatting at the air.

“ _ Harry _ .” I practically begged, gesturing to the cat.

He looked over at me with the same expression, and I knew that he wouldn’t change his mind. I sighed sadly, standing up again. The cat raised it’s head questioningly, it’s green eyes and fluffy fur reminding me of Harry.

“It looks just like you.” I said.

“Gee, thanks.” Harry muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder.

“I just mean it has green eyes and an untamable black mane.” I muttered with a shrug.

“Watch it, Malfoy.” He said, though his mouth quirked up at the corner.

I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, turning back to look at the black cat one more time.

“Bye bye.” I said quietly, giving it a small wave as I followed Harry away from the shop.

The cat sat up on its back legs, front paws pressing up against the glass as it watched us walk away. I could see it’s mouth open as it meowed, and I looked away, resting my head on Harry’s shoulder as we walked down the pavement.

“We couldn’t have gotten it. We’re not ready for a pet yet.” Harry said, sensing my sadness.

“I know.” I said in agreement, wrapping both of my arms around one of his. “I still wanted it though.”

“We’ll get one someday. When we’re ready.” He said, kissing the top of my head.

I took a deep breath and nodded, lifting my head again.

“What were you saying about Chinese food? That sounds good.” I said, trying to take my mind off things.

“That one, there.” Harry said pointing to a restaurant down the street.

“That looks good to me.” I said.

“We’ll go there then. I think there’s a park around here somewhere. After we eat do you want to go and get the bike and look around?” He asked.

“The bike?” I questioned.

“The motorcycle.” He clarified.

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Can we fly?” I asked with a grin.

He sighed again, shaking his head.

“Please?” I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder as we walked.

“Fine, fine, we can fly.” He said, smiling over at me after I kissed his cheek. 

“You’re going to be the death of me one day, Draco Malfoy.” He said, reaching forward to pull the door open for me. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” I replied with a grin, walking through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is about half the length of my regular chapters but I'm completely Wiped Out at the moment from moving and starting school soon- I'm honestly about to pass out as I write these words, but thank you guys so much for being patient and understanding, it really does mean a lot to me <3 :* I hope you all have a really great week. 
> 
> Love you bunches-  
> Shelby xx


	71. Lilith

I felt the numbness of my cheeks as soon as we landed, my hair finally laying down on my head after being thrown around in every direction for the past hour or so. Draco had fallen asleep, and I could still feel his head resting on the back of my shoulder as I pulled the bike up to the shed. I heard him inhale deeply, his grip around my waist tightening briefly before he lifted his head from my back.

“Morning.” I said as I put the bike in park, stuffing my keys in my pocket as Draco de-mounted the motorcycle.

“How long was I asleep?” He asked with a loud groan, stretching his long arms up into the air.

“Only about ten minutes.” I replied, resting the bike against the side of the shed.

“Mm.” He said, rubbing his eyes roughly.

I walked over to him, wrapping one arm around his lower back, the other underneath the back of his knees before I picked him up. He let out a small yelp in surprise, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly.

“Damn it, scarhead you almost gave me a heart attack.” He said, though a small smile was playing on his lips.

I chuckled as I carried him toward the steps, carefully stepping on the cobbles that lead up to our back door.

“Aren’t you only supposed to carry me through over threshold after we’ve gotten married?

He asked, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

“I’m impatient.” I muttered, waving my hand to open the door.

He laughed loudly, shaking his head at me.

“You’re the most patient person I’ve ever met.” He said, reaching his hand up to push my hair behind my ear.

“Mhmm.” I hummed waving my hand again to make sure the door shut behind us.

He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder as I walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. I propped my feet up on the coffee table as he snuggled against my chest, taking in a deep breath as I waved my hand to light the fireplace. I reached my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair slowly, resting my chin on the top of his head as I watched the flames flicker across the enchanted logs.

I closed my eyes and relaxed back into the couch, holding Draco tightly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Are you going to knock or are we going to stand here all day?” Draco asked after I had tried and failed to knock at least three times already.

“What if she forgot?” I asked nervously.

“She hasn’t forgotten, Harry. Relax, it’ll be fine.” He said, reaching over to hold my hand.

I nodded and took a deep breath, turning to look at the door again. Finally, with much trepidation, I knocked, quickly taking my hand away from the door to shove in my pocket. I held my breath as I waited, feeling as though we had already been there for an eternity.

“Maybe we should just go-” I said, starting to turn away.

“Noo, no- Harry, relax. It’ll be fine, okay?” Draco said, rubbing his hand across my back soothingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded, even though it felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest.

“Right- yeah- it’ll be fine.” I said quickly, forcing my feet to stay rooted to the spot.

Draco squeezed my shoulder gently and kissed my cheek, letting his hand drop to intertwine our fingers again. I swallowed nervously and held his hand tightly, my heart nearly stopping when I heard the lock on the door click.

The door opened, the elderly woman appearing on the other side. She took in an excited breath, a wide smile spreading across her face as she looked at me. There was an unexpected swell of emotion that happened between us, and I thought for a second about hugging her in greeting, but turned to Draco instead.

“Um- this is my boyfriend, Draco. I invited him along, I hope that’s okay?” I asked nervously.

She blinked, as if she hadn’t realized there was another person around us at all.

“Oh! Yes, yes of course.” She said, quickly collecting herself as she stuck out her hand to him. “I’m Lilith, it’s nice to meet you.” She said.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Draco replied, shaking her hand.

“I don’t- I don’t think I actually got your name.” She said, looking over at me.

“Oh! I’m so sorry- It’s Harry- Harry Potter.” I said hurriedly, shaking her hand.

“Harry- what a lovely name.” She said, smiling up at me. “I think I do remember Lily saying something about that name when she was pregnant. Though, I thought they had decided on James Sirius. In fact..” She trailed off, turning to look into her house. “I might still have it.” She muttered to herself, starting down the hall.

Draco looked at me and shrugged, stepping into the house. I followed him in, shutting the door behind me before we started down the hall. We found ourselves in a quaint living room, a tv in the far right corner, a rocking chair just to our left, and a tea table against the far wall next to three, floor length glass doors.

Lilith was hunting through a basket of yarn, setting aside knitted house shoes, a scarf, and a set of half finished gloves.

“Ah hah!” She said, standing up again, a small, green knitted blanket in her hands.

She walked over to me, and I took it as she extended it to me.

“I made it when I first heard about the pregnancy. I only embroidered it after I thought they had decided on the name James Sirius, but clearly..” She trailed off with a shrug. “You don’t have to keep it, I-” She started, reaching forward to take it back.

“No- I love it. It’s beautiful, thank you.” I said, watching a wide smile spread across her face.

“I can probably replace the name if you want, it isn’t too much trouble.” She offered.

“No, this is good. Sirius is my godfather’s name. They were both important to me.” I said, folding the faded blanket in half before tucking it into my pocket gently.

“Wait- you mean- Sirius? He’s gone?” She asked her brow creasing.

“Oh. I’m so sorry- yes. Sirius, he passed away almost 10 years ago now.” I said apologetically.

“Remus? Is he-?” She asked, looking up at me hopefully.

I nodded my head sadly.

“Peter?” She asked, her voice small. 

I hesitated briefly before shaking my head, watching the hopefulness flood from her eyes. She looked crestfallen, reaching up to rub at the side of her face before slowly walking over to her rocking chair. She sat down heavily, frowning at the floor in front of her.

“Did you at least get to know Sirius? Is he the one that took care of you after James and Lily-?” She asked, cutting off near the end of her sentence.

I swallowed, not having the heart to let her down one last time.

“Yeah.” I said, nodding a little. “Yeah, I lived with Sirius until I went to boarding school. He passed away a couple years before I graduated.” I said watching her shoulders relax with relief.

She rubbed her face, giving me the chance to look over at Draco, who had been silent throughout the entire encounter. He gave me a sympathetic look and then turned back to Lilith, who was now standing from her rocking chair.

“Well, I’ll get the tea started then, shall I? Enough about all this death talk, I reckon I’ll be going in a grave pretty soon, I don’t want to spend my last waking days discussing it.” She said with the wave of her hand, shuffling through a doorway and into what I presumed to be the kitchen.

Draco and I looked at each other, biting our lips to keep from laughing.

“You lads can have a seat at the table there next to the doors. What kind of tea do you like?” She called.

“Any kind.” Draco and I replied at the same time, taking two of the three seats which sat around the table next to us.

I rested my forearms on the table, rubbing my hands together nervously. Draco reached over and rested his hand on top of mine, smiling over at me when I looked up at him. I took a deep breath and took his hand in both of mine, trying to settle my unreasonably overactive nerves. He gave my hands a small squeeze before returning his hand to his lap.

“Do you need any help?” I called, turning to look back at the doorway through which Lilith had just walked through.

“No, that’s alright dear. Though, it has been a while since I’ve made a pot of tea.” She replied, the soft roar of boiling water now reaching my ears.

I looked over at Draco and smiled, trying to remember the last time we went a whole day  _ without  _ making tea.

I heard a soft whistling before it cut off, followed by the noise of pouring water and a soft clink of china. There was another thud, and then the noise of violently rattling china. I frowned and turned to see Lilith carrying in a tray full of teacups.

“Here, let me help you with that.” I said, standing before I held out my hands to take the tray away from her.

“Thank you, dear. I see your mother’s kindness has been passed down to you.” She said as she sat down.

“I’d like to think so.” I muttered, setting a teacup in front of each of us before I began to pour the tea.

“Thank you.” Lilith said, picking up her cup of tea to take a sip. “So, how did you two meet?” She asked, smiling over at Draco.

“We went to school together.” Draco replied, smiling up at me.

“Oh how lovely. That’s how I met my husband.” She replied with a grin. “We were together 52 years.”

“Wow.” I said in awe, stirring a spoonful of sugar into my tea. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to put up with  _ him _ for that long.” I muttered, smirking over at Draco.

“Piss off, Potter.” He muttered rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his tea to hide his smile.

“It seems like a long time, but it feels so short. He passed away before he ever met James or Lily, unfortunately. I think he really would have liked your father. And you.” She said, smiling over at me. “I just can’t get over how similar the two of you are look. Except your eyes. You’ve got your mother’s eyes, has anyone ever told you that before?” She asked.

“Once or twice.” I replied with a small smile.

She smiled back, her eyes traveling all around my face for a long moment before her expression became slightly sad. Suddenly she shook her head, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, you must think me to be some nostalgic old bat.” She said, shaking her head a little before taking a sip of her tea.

“No- No, not at all.” I said quickly.

She let out a harsh laugh, returning her cup to her saucer.

“Well. I could go on for ages with stories about your parents. They always seemed to have something going on with them. And that Sirius Black-” She said, cutting off to shake her head. “That man.” She muttered, chuckling softly. “He flirted with me more than my own bloody husband! I mean, of course you know how he was- with those ridiculous leather jackets and silver chains hanging everywhere. If you give him enough time he could convince you to do anything, that charming fool.” She muttered, a soft smile lighting her face.

I laughed and nodded in agreement, even though I had only gotten a glimpse of Sirius’ skills of manipulation. I could only imagine what he was like pre-Azkaban.

“He and your father were like two peas in a pod. If he wasn’t with Lily, he was with Sirius. They were attached at the hip, those two.” She said, smiling down at her tea fondly. “The five of them often overtook my living room, playing games and fighting over this and that. Remus always looked like a lamp post underneath those huge sweaters he wore. It was a bit concerning, actually, he had so many scars and bruises all the time.” She muttered with a frown. I glanced at Draco nervously, looking back at Lilith when she started talking again. “I spoke to him and offered him a place here if he was having trouble with someone, but he always declined and said everything was fine. Such a lovely, quiet boy. Reminds me a bit of you, actually. Just without all the swearing.” She said, chuckling a little.

“Remus Lupin  _ swore _ ?” I asked in astonishment.

“Oh dear lord yes, every other word out of his mouth was a curse word! Even with all the quiet nature and politeness, he swore like a sailor.” She muttered, shaking her head a little.

I leaned back in my chair and laughed in disbelief, trying to imagine a young Remus Lupin swearing. Though, once I thought about it, it didn’t seem that strange at all.

* * *

 

I sat silently, watching as Harry drank in every single word this woman said. He listened eagerly, laughing at each funny point in every story, a small smile lighting his face sweetly. He would glance over at me every few minutes or so, usually when he found something particularly amusing, and I would smile back, watching as he leaned forward to listen to whatever else Lilith had to say.

We only got up to leave when we realized we were running late. Pansy would be at the house at any minute and we had been here all morning, chatting around an empty teapot.

“Again, thank you so much for having us over, I really appreciate it.” Harry said for probably the hundredth time.

I paused and turned around after we had walked through the front door, reaching out to shake her hand.

“It was lovely meeting you, Lilith.” I said, smiling at her as she smiled up at me.

“You, too, Dear.” She said, reaching over when Harry stuck out his hand, too.

“Come back and see me again, okay? It gets boring all cooped up in this rickety old house.” She muttered, waving her hand behind her.

“I will.” Harry said with a confident nod, smiling down at her warmly. “Thank you again for the tea.” He said, letting her hand go.

“Any time, my dear. I’ll see you soon, okay?” She asked.

“See you.” Harry said with a final smile and nod in her direction, reaching over to take my hand as we both turned, starting down the path that lead to her front gate. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that today's chapter is a bit late, I'm absolutely drowning with real-life responsibilities now that school has started, and I'm finally in my new apartment. (Also, I'm creating my own Harry Potter/ Drarry [Network](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/148891728684/shewhomustnotbenamed-scarhead-network-hey) on [Tumblr](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/) [Application deadline is August 31st], so that is taking up a lot of my free time). My heart breaks with each word I write, because I know this story has almost reached its end. I believe that the next chapter will be the last and it tears me apart. I love you guys so much and thank you for sticking by me even when my updates are slightly delayed. 
> 
> I hope you have a great day-  
> xx Shelby


	72. The End

Pansy squinted up at the bright sky, watching as Harry flew into the clouds on his motorcycle. After he was completely out of sight, Pansy sighed, looking back over to me as she folded her arms.

“If you weren’t already dating him, I would.” She said, turning on her heel to walk toward the house.

I stood in the garden bewildered, staring at the empty place where she had been standing only moments before.

“Wai-” I started, looking around when I remembered she had left. “Wait wh- what?!” I called, hurrying through the door and into the dining room where she was beginning to unpack the party supplies from a small, black, velvet bag. “What?” I asked.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” She asked, pulling a long metal pole from her bag.

“I _mean_ what do you mean _you’d_ date him? You’d tear him to shreds!” I exclaimed.

“ _Please_ , Potter can handle himself.” She said, a twisted smirk on her lips.

“Don’t you- _Don’t_ you make that face, I know what that means.” I said, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction.

She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes.

“I’m _just saying_ you picked well, Draco. I’m not going to try and steal him from you or anything.” She said, waving a perfectly manicured hand through the air dismissively.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, resting my hip on the table as she continued to unpack.

“ _And_ that if you ever wanted to share details about what goes on in the bedr-” She started quietly.

 _“PANSY_!” I exclaimed, horrified.

She held up her hands in defeat.

“Fine, fine, no details for me.” She muttered under her breath, picking up her wand.

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair, watching as a flurry of purple, white, and green balloons emerged from her bag. I ducked as the stream of balloons flew in my direction at Pansy’s command, barely dodging a cluster of them as they flew to the wall behind me.

Just as I stood up, a large cauldron sailed in the direction of my face, grazing my ear as I leaned out of the way.

“Uh.. am I in your way?” I asked, narrowly missing a plate of finger sandwiches that flew past me.

“No, of course not, darling.” She said, flicking her wand in every direction to set up streamers all across the ceiling.

I spluttered and batted away the trailing end of one as it dragged across my face, smoothing down my hair.

“Can I help with anything?” I offered.

“No, dear.” She said, waving her wand in small quick circles to draw a incandescent purple liquid from her purse and into the cauldron floating to my right.

“Should I leave?” I asked.

“Yes, dear.” She said, flicking her wand at the table to lay out a black table cloth.

I kissed her cheek as I passed, shaking my head a little as I walked into the sitting room. Sighing, I carded my fingers through my hair and flopped down on the couch, resting my head on one arm and my feet on the other before I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

“WOOHOOO!!!” Jack shouted, even though we had already been in the air for at least 20 minutes already. “THIS IS INCREDIBLE!! INCREDIBLE!!!” He informed me for the hundredth time.

I smiled and shook my head, glancing down at my watch to make sure that we were running on time. Suddenly I heard a very faint, but sharp ringing. It took me a moment to realize that it was my phone, and I waved my hand to form a bubble charm around my head, blocking out the noise of the air before reaching into my pocket to grab my phone.

“Hello?” I asked, ignoring the shout of ‘SO COOL!’ from Jack on the bike behind me.

“Harry! Harry, it’s Hermione- look- I know it’s short notice, but Ron and I can’t find anyone to watch the baby-” She cut off, shushing Rose in the background when she began to cry. “Can we bring her to the party? I know it’s a lot to ask-” She started.

“Of course! Of course you can.” I said eagerly.

“Really?” She asked, her voice full of relief.

“Yes, definitely. I’ll put a silencing charm on the baby room, she won’t hear a peep.” I said, grinning widely.

“Thank you! I’ll let you know if we manage to find someone. Sorry, Harry-” She started.

“No worries at all.” I said quickly.

“Great-” She cut off again when Rose started crying. “Listen, Harry, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“See you.” I replied, listening as she fumbled with the phone, shushing Rose gently before the line cut off.

I put my phone back in my pocket, waving my hand to remove the bubble charm, wind immediately slapping me in the face.

“Jack!” I shouted, leaning back a little bit.

“What?” He called back, leaning his face so close to mine that his nose bumped against my cheek.

“You mind if we make a stop on the way there? It’ll be quick.” I asked.

“Sure! No problem.” He replied.

“Thanks! Shouldn’t take too long.” I said, though I sped up the bike a little to be sure we would still make it on time.

* * *

 

“Is he asleep?” I heard someone ask.

“Yeah, he passed out just after you left. Lazy sod.” A female voice replied.

I inhaled and rolled to my side, unwilling to wake up. Suddenly a large, warm hand rested on my forehead, fingers pushing through my hair gently.

“Draco?” I heard Harry ask.

“Mm.” I hummed in protest, frowning deeply at this disturbance.

“Draco people are arriving, you need to wake up now.” He said softly.

“Arriving? To what?” I grumbled out, squinting my eyes open.

My eyes flew open when I was faced with 5 different people, sitting up so quickly that I became dizzy. I pressed my hand against my forehead and shut my eyes again.

“Housewarming party. Right.” I said, blinking my eyes open again.

Harry chuckled and kissed my forehead as he stood. I frowned when I heard the soft coo of a baby, and I realized that Rose was swaddled in Harry’s arms.

 _“Harry_. I thought we agreed on no children.” I said, standing up from the couch.

“That was actually our fault.” Hermione cut in. “We couldn’t find anyone to look after her since everyone we knew would be here.”

I glanced over at Harry suspiciously, and he nodded quickly in agreement, bouncing Rose in his arms gently. I sighed and reached over to tickle Rose’s stomach, leaning down to kiss her small forehead.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” I muttered, smiling as she wrapped a small hand around my finger.

I looked over at the fireplace when I heard the floo roar to life, watching as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley emerged from the flames.

“Harry, dear, how good to see you!” Molly said, drawing to him immediately.

“It’s like I don’t even exist.” Ron muttered exasperatedly.

“Hush, Ronald.” Hermione scolded, smiling as Molly placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello dear.” She said to me, resting her hand on my arm before kissing my cheek, too.

“I swear- am I invisible?” Ron asked, as if it would be difficult for _anyone_ to spot his tall form and fiery red hair.

“Oh come here you whiny oaf.” Molly said, pulling Ron into a hug.

“Whiny oaf? Is that any way to talk to your youngest son?” He asked in sarcastic offense, though Molly seemed unfazed.

“You must be Pansy.” Molly said, holding out her hand in Pansy’s direction.

“Yes, that would be me.” She replied with a tight lipped smile, reaching forward to shake Molly’s hand.

“And all of these decorations were put up by you?” Molly asked, looking around at the thick layer of everlasting bubbles that loosely lined the ceiling, and at the cauldrons and plates of food which floated around slowly.

“Yes.” Pansy confirmed, folding her arms defensively as if she expected confrontation.

“Very well done! Next time I have a party, could I send you an owl?” She asked.

Pansy blinked in shock, though quickly recovered, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yes, of course.” She said, holding her chin up proudly, perfectly lacquered lips upturned at the corners. “Well then, follow me, I’ll show you where everything is.” She said, gesturing at the entire group as she turned to walk toward the dining room.

“Oh- Rose.” Hermione said, after only walking a few feet with everyone else.

“I’ve got her.” Harry said with a smile, accepting the kiss that Hermione placed on his cheek before she hurried over into the dining room.

“Need some help?” I offered.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the floo lit up again. I was unable to keep my mouth from opening in shock as my mother stepped from the flames.

“Hello Draco.” She cooed sweetly, walking over to give me a hug and kiss my cheek.

Harry and I made eye contact, realizing that she was under the same roof with three Weasleys already, with five more to come. _And_ their significant others.

“Hi mum. I uh.. didn’t know you were coming.” I said as she leaned away, reaching over to give Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Of course I am! You know I could never miss a good party.” She said. “Oh, and who does this little one belong too?” She asked, smiling down at Rose.

“Er..” Harry started, looking over at me nervously.

“My friend Hermione Granger and her husband Ron Weasley.” He said, seeming to hold his breath as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“Oh how lovely.” She said, sighing happily as she looked down at the baby. “Well! I hear chatter. Where is everyone?” She asked, smiling over at me happily.

“Um in the dining room.” I said, pointing over in that direction.

“Splendid.” She said, starting off towards the doorway.

Harry and I made nervous eye contact once more, hurrying over to the door to poke our heads around the corner and watch. The soft chatter of the crowd immediately died down as soon as mother rounded the corner.

“Pansy, dear, the decorations are beautiful as always.” Mother said, kissing Pansy’s cheek.

“Thank you, Narcissa.” She said with a proud smile.

“Hermione, it’s good to see you again.” Mother said, extending her hand to a completely bewildered Hermione, wine glass hanging limply in her hand.

“Narcissa.” She said finally, coming out of her phased state. “It’s good to see you, too.” She replied, shaking my mother’s hand.

“Ron, right?” Mother said, looking up at Ron as she extended her hand.

Ron simply gaped at her, as if in disbelief that she was real. Thankfully, Hermione elbowed him, jolting him out of his trance.

“Yes!” He exclaimed loudly, making my mother jump slightly. “Yes, I’m Ron. Ron Weasley.” He said, shaking her hand clumsily. “Uh, those are my parents, Molly and Arthur.” He said, directing her over to them.

I nearly laughed as Ron made wide eyes at his parents over my mother’s head.

“Molly, it’s nice to officially meet you.” Mother said, shaking her hand.

Molly smiled and ducked politely, looking up at Arthur who was already reaching out to shake my mother’s hand.

“Narcissa, it’s good to see you again.” He said.

“You, too, Arthur.” She replied.

Harry and I both ducked out of view of the doorway and looked at each other with highly raised eyebrows.

“That went surprisingly well.” I whispered.

He nodded in agreement, chuckling slightly.

“Come on. There’s something I want to show you.” He said, tilting his head toward the staircase.

I followed him as he lead me up the stairs, down the hall and into the baby’s room. He lay Rose down in the crib, kissing her forehead gently before he waved his hand to dim the lights.

He shut the door behind himself silently, leading me across the hall and into the room he gave to me, pushing the already ajar door open all the way. I immediately spotted the box that was sitting on the coffee table, frowning when I noticed holes in the sides of it.

“What..?” I asked, looking over at him.

“It’s for you. Open it.” He said, leading me over to the couch.

“Harry- you didn’t have to get me anything.” I said, frowning at him a little, though I couldn’t conceal the smile on my lips.

“I know. I couldn’t help myself.” He said with a small shrug, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

I sighed happily and shook my head as I smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” I said.

“You haven’t even seen what it is yet.” He said, tilting his head a little. “Open it.” He said with an eager grin.

I smiled and leaned forward to pick up the box, nearly dropping it when a scratching noise ensued from the inside.

“What on earth..?” I questioned, pulling loose the bow that was tied around it.

I pulled back one flap of the box, gasping slightly when I caught sight of what looked like black fur. I excitedly flipped open the other three flaps, my heart dropping disappointedly when a black owl flew from the now opened box. It made a lap around the room before perching on the edge of the box, hooting at me happily.

“I know that you were disappointed about having to leave the cat the other day, and I thought this might make you feel better.” Harry explained as I reached forward to stroked it’s feathered chest.

“Don’t you like it?” Harry asked with a small frown.

“Of course!” I said quickly, not wanting to seem ungrateful. “Of course, I love it. Thank you.” I said with a smile, leaning over to kiss him.

“Good.” He said, smiling as I leaned away, looking over at the owl as Harry reached to pet it.

Suddenly the owl flopped down into the box again, its feathers turning into more of a fluffy fur. Before I knew what was even happening, I was staring down into two green, feline eyes.

“You didn’t.” I said, looking over at Harry excitedly.

“I did.” He replied with a grin.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, kissing him before turning my attention to the small, black cat in front of me.

“Hello, sweetheart.” I cooed, picking it up gently. “How are you? Oh- you’re so sweet- oh so soft-” I muttered, stroking its soft, fluffy fur as it slowly kneaded my sweater.

“Do you two need a moment alone?” Harry asked.

I reached my hand over and pushed against his chest, doing my best to scowl at him through the grin that was plastered across my face.

“You tricked me, Harry Potter.” I muttered.

“Indeed I did.” He replied, reaching over to pet the now purring kitten.

I shook my head, smiling when the kitten rubbed its face against my cheek.

“I think she loves you.” Harry said, scratching her back gently.

“She?” I asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Why?” Harry asked.

I shrugged. “She kind of reminds me of you, actually. I guess I assumed she was a boy.” I replied.

“Reckon this is what my animagus would look like?” He asked with a silly grin.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

“Possibly.” I muttered, gently prying the kitten off of my sweater to put her on the couch beside me. “Thank you. I love her.” I said, leaning forward to kiss him.

“There’s one more thing.” He said, before I could meet his lips.

“Harry- what more could you possibly give me?” I asked, shaking my head at him.

He grinned and stood, holding out his hand to me. I sighed, and let him pull me into a standing position, drawing me to the center of the room. He waved his hand to shut the door, waving it a second time to shut the lights off.

“Harry?” I asked questioningly, trying to see his face through the pitch black darkness around us.

I frowned when I saw a soft glow coming from somewhere. Looking upwards, I noticed hundreds of tiny stars on the ceiling, a pattern connected by thin glowing lines to reveal the constellation that I was named after.

“Harry.” I said softly, looking back to where I thought his face would be, blinking in confusion when I noticed that he was about half the height he usually was.

I realized that he was kneeling, holding up a silver band that gleamed slightly in the starlight. I attempted to say his name again, but my voice caught in my throat.

“I know we already talked about it, but I wanted to do it properly.” He said softly, giving my hand a small squeeze. “Draco.. You are everything to me. I want to be there for you, and care for you for the rest of our lives. I promise to protect you and cherish every second I’m with you. I promise- to _always_ put whipped cream and strawberries on your waffles-” He cut off briefly when I let out a wet laugh. “and not spray you with the cream... most of the time.” I sniffed and wiped at my face as he smiled up at me. “But most importantly I promise to love you. Forever.” He said, his voice trembling slightly. “Will you be my husband? Eventually?” He asked, holding the ring forward.

I let out another wet laugh and fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck as I laughed and cried simultaneously. Nodding, I leaned backward.

“Yes- Yes. A million times yes.” I said quickly, wiping at my face with one hand as he slipped the ring onto my other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, this time so forcefully that I pushed him to the ground. I kissed him, regardless, two smiles pressed against each other. Suddenly I felt four small kitten feet land on my lower back before the cat curled up and lay down, as if I were her new favorite sitting place. I pulled away, leaning back just far enough to see Harry’s face completely. Reaching up, I pushed my fingers through his hair, pressing a soft kiss against his still smiling lips.

“I love you, scarhead.” I said softly, watching as his smile only grew.

“I love you, too, Draco sodding Malfoy.” 

 


	73. Thank you!

Wow I honestly cannot believe that it's over. I've been writing this since the beginning of January and now, 8 months later, it's done.

I don't even know where to begin when it comes to thanking you. Whether you started reading this 8 months ago, or yesterday,  _thank you._ Your support and encouragement have been so overwhelming throughout this entire story, it makes my heart so warm. I have made so many new friends through this story, and am thankful every day that I'm surrounded by such a lovely community of people. 

I'm afraid I'll cry if I keep writing, so I'm going to end it here. If you ever want to get in contact with me, please find me on [tumblr](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/), or leave me a comment below. I read every single comment and message with a happy heart. 

Again, thank you for everything that you have done. It means the world to me. 

All my love to you,   
Shelby xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to check out my other story 'Vera Verto' I would appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading! :) <3


End file.
